Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort
by sad.ending.x3
Summary: Meine Version von Buch 7. Ich weiß die kennt ihr schon zur genüge, aber vielleicht erweckt mein Trailer ja Neugierde? No Slash HPGW, HGRW, etc. Genauere Inhaltsangabe & Trailer in der 'Einleitung'
1. Einleitung

**AN:**

hey,

ich stelle meine 1. Fanfiction nun auch hier online. R&R bitte!

**Titel der FF:**

Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort

**Autor:**

meine Wenigkeit.. ;) (Leni2oo5)

**Hauptcharaktere:**

Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ron & Ginny Weasley

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Nach Dumbledores Beerdigung weiß Harry nicht, ob er wieder nach Hogwarts gehen soll oder nicht. Als dann die Briefe aus Hogwarts kommen, ist eine Überraschung für Harry dabei und dann kommt auch noch ein geheimnisvolles Abzeichen dazu und keiner weiß, zu was Harry geworden ist. Wieder beginnt ein neues Schuljahr von Harry und wieder mangelt es nicht an Abenteuer, die er bestehen muss, bis er schließlich Lord Voldemort gegenüber steht.

**Titelbild:**

http://www. harrypotter-xperts. de/index.php?page120&categor y94 (Leerstellen entfernen!)

**Genre:**

Abenteuer & Romanze

**Warnungen:**

Spoiler zu Band 6! (Kann man das überhaupt noch Spoiler nennen?)

**Rating:**

PG12 (ab 12 Jahren)

**Status:**

In Arbeit

**Vorwort:**

Lieber Leser, lieber Leserin,...

Ich möchte nur, dass du meine FF lest - genießt und ein Kommentar dazu schreibst :-)! Außerdem möchte ich an dieser Stelle noch mal ein ganz großes Danke an meine Beta-Leserin bestellen! Du machst deine Arbeit wirklich gut!

lg Leni2oo5

**Disclaimer(für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel... ja ich bin in diesen Dingen schreibfaul)**

Alle Personen, Orte und anderes gehören natürlich JKR.

* * *

So...  
meine neuste verrückte Idee. Vielleicht habe ich doch zu viel Zeit.  
Ich präsentiere voller Stolz die Karte der Rumtreiber... ehm nein... noch mal von Vorne...  
Ich präsentiere voller Stolz den ersten Trailer den ich je geschrieben habe.  
Es ist fast eine Stunde dafür drauf gegangen und ich weiß ich hätte besser weiter geschrieben (was ich auch habe...),  
aber ich hatte so viel Lust darauf. Also hier ist er:

Achso ja noch etwas. Immer wenn etwas _kursiv_ geschrieben ist, stellt euch bitte einen schwarzen Hintergrund vor  
mit weißer, silberner "Harry-Potter-Schrift", damit ich das nicht jedes Mal erwähnen muss...  
So nun aber viel Spaß, vielleicht macht er euch ja neugierig und ihr wollt danach noch schneller wissen, wie es weiter geht  
oder vielleicht bringt euch dieser Trailer dazu meine FF endlich zu lesen ;-).  
Vorhang auf für:

**Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort Trailer**

Ein schwarzer Bildschirm. Die "Harry-Potter-Melodie" läuft leise im Hintergrund und wird immer lauter.

_Harry Potter versus Lord Voldemort_

Die Kamera fliegt auf das Logo zu, welches noch einmal hell aufleuchtet ehe es verblasst.

_Eine Geschichte über... _

...Geheimnisse,...

Harry wird sichtbar. Hinter ihm ist eine weiße Wand. Er hält ein Abzeichen in der Hand. "Was ist das denn?", Freds Stimme.  
Die Kamera fährt näher an das Abzeichen heran. Ein 'K' auf dem Hogwartswappen, wo normalerweise ein 'H' ist. "Ich habe keine Ahnung" Hermine.

_...Liebe,..._

Harry, der Ginny küsst und leise flüstert: "Ich liebe dich!"  
Die Beiden befinden sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer.

_...Mut,..._

"Auf gehts!" Ron. Das Trio steht vor dem großen Eichentor von Hogwarts.  
Vor ihnen tobt ein Kampf zwischen der schwarzen und der weißen Seite.  
Die Drei nicken sich noch einmal zu und stürzen sich dann in das Getümmel.

_...Abenteuer,..._

Harry mit aufgerissenen, weiten Augen. Die Kamera dreht sich. Vor ihm steht ein metergroßer, wütender Drache, welcher ihn anfaucht.  
Feuer schießt aus seinem riesigen Maul, direkt auf Harry zu.

_...Zusammenhalt & Freundschaft,..._

Das Trio sitzt zusammen mit Ginny vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Wir werden immer für dich da sein.", sagt Hermine.  
Ron und Ginny nicken. Harry lächelt. "und ich für euch!"

_...Trauer,..._

"Aber er ist tot! Kapier es endlich!", Ron der Harry anschreit. Harry nickt.  
Tränen laufen in Strömen über sein Gesicht.

_...Verzweiflung,..._

Harry der in die Kamera schreit: "Aber ich schaffe DAS nie!"

_...Zerstörung,... _

Eine komplett zerstörte Stadt. Es ist stockdunkel. Allein der volle Mond erhellt die Ruinen der Häuser.  
Das dunkle Mal schwebt über den Häusern. Auf dem früheren Marktplatz ist ein Zeichen in den Boden gebrannt.  
Eine Schlange, die einen Kreis bildet. In der Mitte ein Blitz. Von der Schlange gehen Flammen aus, welche den Blitz einkreisen.

_...Krieg,..._

"Er will Krieg? Dann bekommt er Krieg!", sagt Harry ruhig. Zu ruhig.

_...Wut,..._

"Ich werde ihn umbringen!", Harrys Stimme klingt wütend und sehr entschlossen. Remus nickt grimmig.

_... & Vergangenheit_

"Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"  
"Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen... geh weg jetzt..."  
"Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle-"

_Was würdest du tun, wenn du weißt, dass das Schlimmste bevorsteht? _

**Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort**

seit November 2005 auf harrypotter-xperts . de

_und nun auch auf fanfiction . net_


	2. 01 Kapitel

**01. Kapitel - Ginny und andere Sehnsüchte**

_von Leni2oo5_

Im Ligusterweg sah es aus, wie in ganz Little Whinging: kleine Häuser, ordentliche Vorgärten, mit gepflegten grünen Rasen.

Es war wie üblich um diese Zeit ruhig und dunkel im Ligusterweg. Nur in einem einzigen Zimmer in der ganzen Straße war noch Licht. In dem kleinsten Schlafzimmer von Nummer 4 lag noch ein Junge mit raben-schwarzen Haaren und smaragd-grünen Augen wach. Wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man eine feine, blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn erkennen. Diese Narbe war im Ligusterweg überhaupt nichts Besonderes. Aber in der Welt, in der er normalerweise lebte war diese Narbe – und auch er – berühmt. Ja, Harry Potter war kein normaler Junge, denn er war ein Zauberer der bis jetzt 6 Jahre Ausbildung an Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei hinter sich hatte.

Und diese Jahre waren ganz und gar nicht langweilig gewesen, er hatte fast jedes Jahr einmal gegen Lord Voldemort, den 2. mächtigsten Zauberer den er kannte, kämpfen müssen. Er dachte, wie jede Nacht, seitdem sein Schulleiter und größter Zauberer der Welt ermordet wurde, über seine Zukunft nach. Sollte er zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und seine Ausbildung fertig machen oder sollte er sich auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen machen? Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Er beschloss mit Ron und Hermine, seinen zwei besten Freunden, zu reden.

Die Uhr schlug 12 Uhr und endlich einmal freute sich Harry Potter über seinen Geburtstag. Denn dieser war nicht irgendein Geburtstag, sondern sein 17. Das hieß in der Zaubererwelt, dass man auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern durfte. Harry hatte lange auf diesen Zeitpunkt gewartet. Was sollte er als erstes machen? Diese Frage erübrigte sich, als er ein Klopfen an seinem Fester vernahm.

Er öffnete es und 5 Eulen flogen in sein Zimmer. Zwei der Eulen erkannte er sofort: die eine war seine eigene Hedwig und die andere gehörte seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley, die Ron Pig genannt hatte. Harry nahm erst Hedwig ihren Brief ab. Die saubere und ordenlichte Handschrift erkannte er sofort. Der Brief war von Hermine Granger, seiner besten Freundin. Er öffnete den Brief und las:

_Hi Harry!  
Ich bin im Fuchsbau, wir sehen uns! Pass auf dich auf.  
Hermine _

Was war denn mit Hermine los? Warum gratulierte sie ihm nicht? Hatte sie etwa seinen Geburtstag vergessen? Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass keine der Eulen ein Päckchen dabei hatte. Wollten seine Freunde ihn auf den Arm nehmen oder fanden sie, er brauchte keine Geschenke mehr? Er öffnete den Brief von Ron und hoffte er würde mehr Informationen enthalten, doch er wurde wieder enttäuscht:

_Harry,  
wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe gut!  
Schöne Grüße von Ginny.  
Ron  
_  
Ginny, noch ein Thema, das ihn völlig verwirrte und über das er schon lange nachgedacht hatte. Er liebte sie, das war keine Frage, aber es würde viel zu gefährlich für sie werden, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen sein würde. Voldemort würde sie bestimmt als „Geisel" nehmen um ihn zu erpressen. Aber das wollte Harry nicht, also musste er auf Ginny verzichten. Auch wenn es sehr schwer für ihn war. Was würde er alles dafür geben, wenn er ein ganz „normaler" Junge sein könnte? Alles! Na ja fast alles.

Wenn er jetzt wenigstens mit Ron und Hermine reden könnte. Aber das ging nicht, denn er saß ja im Ligusterweg fest. Plötzlich hörte er einen Knall und dann war alles wieder so leise wie immer. Er saß kerzengerade auf seinem Bett, hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und lauschte so gut er konnte. Dieses Geräusch kannte er nur zu gut, denn dieses Geräusch gab es, wenn ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe apparierte oder disapparierte. Aber das war nicht möglich. Wer sollte ausgerechnet in den Ligusterweg apparieren? Eine der 3 übrig gebliebenen Eulen machte auf sich aufmerksam und zog somit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er flüsterte nur: „Gleich" und stieß dann seine Zimmertür auf. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging er die Treppe hinunter. Das nächste, was er wahrnahm war das Geräusch einer aufgehenden Tür und dann ein Schrei.

Sechs Leute traten ein und der erste sagte: „Entschuldigung Mr. Dursley, wir wollten sie und ihre Familie nicht erschrecken, wir wollen nur Harry abholen. Wo ist er denn?" Harry erkannte diese Stimme sofort. „Professor Lupin!", flüsterte er leise aber deutlich. Die 6 Personen drehten sich um und Harry erkannte sie sofort. Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Mad–Eye Moody, Professor Lupin und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley standen im Flur der Dursleys. "Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen!", sagte Mrs. Weasley nur und drückte Harry an sich.

Moody meldete sich auch sofort zu Wort: „Woher wollen wir wissen, dass das wirklich Potter ist?" „Harry, welche Gestalt nimmt dein Patronus an?", fragte Lupin. „Die eines Hirsches", antwortete Harry. Moody aber ließ nicht locker: „Meint ihr nicht, die Frage müssten wir langsam mal ändern?" Harry grinste nur, ja so kannte er Mad–Eye Moody. „Und woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr keine Todesser seid und mich gleich zu Voldemort bringt?", fragte Harry nach, er grinste immer noch. Moody gab Harry sofort eine „Antwort": „Der Junge wird mir immer sympathischer! Harry geh deine Sachen packen, wir wollen hier schließlich nicht unser ganzes Leben verbringen!" Plötzlich meldete sich Vernon Dursley zu Wort: „Wer sind sie überhaupt? Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, so in mein Haus einzudringen und dann auch noch um diese Zeit?" „Oh, wir hatten das Vergnügen bereits vor 2 Jahren am Bahnhof, ich denke sie erinnern sich noch!", knurrte Moody.

„Harry, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!", drängelte jetzt Kingsley. Harry verschwand in sein Zimmer, holte seinen Koffer hervor und wollte gerade anfangen seine Sachen einzupacken, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja jetzt zaubern durfte. Er machte mit dem Zauberstab eine Bewegung und schon lagen alle seine Sachen im Koffer.

Er musste wieder grinsen. Ja, erinnerte ihn an Tonks, sie konnte diesen Zauber auch nicht besonders gut. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die Eulen wieder ein. Er griff nach den Briefen und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Koffer, Hedwigs Käfig und seinen Feuerblitz. Als er unten ankam, standen alle noch wie vorher im Flur.

„Wohin bringt ihr mich eigentlich und wie kommen wir dort hin?", fragte Harry neugierig. Mr. Weasley antwortete ihm: „Wir apparieren in den Fuchsbau." Harry wurde augenblicklich schwer ums Herz. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich Ginny gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Hast wohl Liebeskummer, was Potter?", fragte Moody mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Alle starrten ihn an. „Oh Harry, du Armer! Wie heißt sie denn? Kenne ich sie?", fing Mrs. Weasley sofort an und drückte ihn noch einmal. Ginny hatte ihr also nichts erzählt und Ron auch nicht.

Wie sollte er da jetzt wieder rauskommen? Hilfe suchend blickte er Lupin ins Gesicht und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass alle bis auf die Dursleys, Mrs. Weasley und er Gedankenlesen konnten. „Du kennst sie besser als du denkst, Molly.", meinte Professor Lupin. Harry lief sofort knallrot an.

„Ihr wisst alle Bescheid? Aber woher?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und blickte einen nach dem anderen sauer an. „Legilimentik, Molly", knurrte Moody. Harry hoffte, dass es einen Thema Wechsel geben würde. „Verabschiede dich von deinen Verwandten, ich nehme Hedwig und deinen Koffer und Remus deinen Besen, wir müssen los!", mischte Tonks sich jetzt endlich ein.

Harry nickte, gab ihr und Lupin seine Sachen und ging dann auf die Dursleys zu. „Danke für alles und auf Wiedersehen.", sagte er mit einem ironischen Unterton. „Bursche das ist alles nachdem wir-" weiter kam Onkel Vernon nicht, denn Mr. Weasley hatte Harry am Arm gepackt und sie apparierten. Harry fühlte sich wieder so, als ob er durch einen Gartenschlauch gequetscht würde. Seine Umgebung wurde klarer und er sah, dass sie vor dem Haus der Weasleys standen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging Harry zur Tür und öffnete sie.

_tbc..._


	3. 02 Kapitel

**02. Kapitel - Ein Entschluss…**

_von Leni2oo5_

Kaum hatte Harry die Küche der Weasleys betreten, schon wurde er stürmisch umarmt. „Hallo Hermine, ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen.", sagte Harry ruhig, schob Hermine aber ein Stück von sich weg.

Hermine wurde gleich rosa um die Nase. Harry grinste darauf nur. Ron mischte sich jetzt auch ein: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Alter." „Danke, Ron.", antwortete Harry darauf. „So und jetzt ab ins Bett ihr drei", sagte Mrs. Weasley ruhig aber bestimmt. „Mum! Wir sind jetzt volljährig und wollen noch nicht ins Bett!", quengelte Ron sofort los. Harry und Hermine prusteten beide wie auf Kommando los. „Was ist daran so lustig?", meinte Ron vorwurfsvoll. „G-g-ar ni-i-chts.", stotterte Hermine und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Mrs. Weasley warf den dreien noch einen „Jetzt-Macht-Schon-Blick" zu und Ron gab nach.

Die drei gingen nach oben in Rons Zimmer, ans Schlafen dachten sie aber gar nicht. Als sie an Ginnys Zimmertür vorbei kamen, warf Hermine Harry einen komischen Blick zu.  
Nachdem sie Rons Zimmer erreicht hatten, setzte Harry sich sofort auf sein Bett. Rons Zimmer hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert seitdem er das letzte Mal im Fuchsbau gewesen war: viel zu viele Chudley Cannons Poster, unter denen man die Wand nicht mehr erkennen konnte, dann noch ein Bett und ein „Aquarium" in dem momentan nichts war.

Hermine setzte sich neben Harry und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Es hat doch bestimmt etwas mit dir zu tun, dass Ginny die ganzen Sommerferien in ihrem Zimmer ist und weint, oder Harry?", fragte Hermine ihn. Harry seufzte laut und antwortete dann: „Wahrscheinlich."

Ron wurde nun auch aufmerksam und sah Harry fragend an und sagte dann: „Du hast doch nicht etwa mit ihr Schluss gemacht?! Wenn ja, Freundchen, dann kannst du was erleben!" Harry starrte seinen besten Freund fassungslos an und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke, von der auch Quidditchspieler wanken. „Ich habe mit ihr Schluss-", weiter kam er nicht, denn Ron war aufgesprungen. „Du hast WAS?!?"

Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und war in wenigen Minuten wieder zurück.  
Aber er schleifte Ginny am Arm hinterher. „Was ist denn?", fragte Ginny genervt, man sah ihr an, dass sie geschlafen und geweint hatte. Sie erblickte Harry und meinte daraufhin: „Oh, ähh… Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry." Harry setzte sich auf. „Danke", antwortete er nur. „So ich will jetzt alles von vorne bis hinten wissen", meinte Ron vorwurfsvoll. Er zog Ginny zu Harrys Bett, drückte sie neben Harry und setzte sich selbst gegenüber auf sein Bett. „Also, los geht's.", sagte Ron auffordernd. Aber alle schwiegen, bis Ron die Stille brach: „Warum weiß ich davon nichts?" „Weil du nicht immer alles wissen musst!", antwortete Ginny leise und wütend. „Wer von euch hat Schluss gemacht?"

„Wird das hier ein Verhör oder was soll das?", meldete sich nun Harry zu Wort. Hermine kicherte und sagte: „Natürlich Harry, was denn sonst? Darf ich vorstellen, Richter Ronald Weasley." Alle starrten sie an. Das hielt Hermine nicht aus und fing an zu lachen. „Was ist jetzt bitte so komisch??", meinte Ron und sah dabei ein bisschen wie Crabbe oder Goyle aus, wenn man sie zum schreiben verdonnerte. „Nichts.", sagte Hermine, biss sich dabei aber auf einen Finger, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ginny kam nun auf Rons Frage zurück: „Ich habe Schluss gemacht." „Das stimmt doch gar nicht, ich habe Schluss gemacht.", warf Harry ein. Ron starrte von Ginny zu Harry und wieder zurück. Ginny sprang auf und schrie Ron wütend an: „Was geht dich das eigentlich an! Überhaupt nichts. Du musst doch nicht damit leben!" Sie schluchzte laut auf und verließ das Zimmer dann fluchtartig.

„Harry, was hast du meiner Schwester angetan?", meinte Ron nun sauer. „Ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht." „Ja das wissen wir inzwischen auch schon, aber warum? Ihr wart doch so – so glücklich und habt euch in jeder freien Minute ge – geküsst.", warf Ron ein. „Daran liegt es doch gar nicht. Ihr wisst doch noch, dass ich nicht wollte, dass ihr mich auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen begleitet oder? Übrigens habe ich meine Meinung noch nicht geändert.", sagte Harry.

„Ja aber was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Ron. „Ich habe halt Angst, das Voldemort sie noch einmal als „Geisel" nimmt und mich mit ihr erpresst und wenn ich sie dann nicht wieder rette, dann tötet er sie noch.", seufzte Harry und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett. „Ich gehe dann mal ins Bett. Gute Nacht ihr zwei.", meinte Hermine und legte jeweils einem eine Hand auf den Kopf. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Im Zimmer war es nun mucksmäuschen still, Ron zog sich um und legte sich in sein Bett, er machte das Licht aus und fragte Harry: „Du liebst sie oder?" „Ja, ich liebe sie." Und ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schliefen Ron und Harry ein.

Harry träumte mal wieder von Dumbledores Tod.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er nass geschwitzt und Rons Bett war leer. Also zog er sich an und ging nach unten.  
Er fand sie alle recht schnell. Sie saßen am Küchentisch und Mrs. Weasley und Ginny machten Frühstück. „Morgen", sagte Harry und warf Ginny einen Blick zu, diese ignorierte ihn jedoch. Alle schreckten hoch und einer nach dem anderen gratulierte ihm. „So und jetzt wird gefrühstückt.", meinte Mrs. Weasley, nachdem sie Harry noch einmal umarmt hatte. Nachdem sie alle ausreichend gefrühstückt hatten, holten alle ihre Geschenke raus und Harry öffnete eins nach dem anderen.

Von Fred und George, die auch im Fuchsbau waren, bekam er massenhaft Süßigkeiten, von Ron ein neues Buch über Quidditch, von Hermin ein sehr nützliches Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste und von Ginny bekam er einen Terminplaner, auf welchem auf der ersten Seite stand: „Damit du nicht immer alles vergisst, so wie Ron". Harry bedankte sich bei allen und zum Schluss holte Fleur noch ein Geschenk heraus und überreichte es ihm. „Das ist von Fleur und mir.", sagte Bill darauf nur. Harry machte das rote Geschenkpapier ab und ein Foto von ihm grinste ihm entgegen. Darunter stand: „_Harry Potter Biographie"_. Zur Erklärung sagte Bill nur: „Du musst doch wissen, was es alles für Bücher über dich gibt." Nachdem Harry sich auch bei Bill und Fleur bedankt hatte, beschlossen er, Ron, Fred und George ein bisschen Quidditch spielen zu gehen. Ginny und Hermine wollten mitkommen aber nur zusehen.

Harry und Fred spielten gegen Ron und George. Währenddessen saßen Ginny und Hermine auf einer Bank und unterhielten sich.  
Nach 3 Stunden stand es 300 zu 50 für Harry und Fred und Ron und George gaben auf. Harry und Fred klopften sich gerade auf die Schulter als auch Hermine und Ginny angelaufen kamen. „Und wer hat gewonnen?", fragte Hermine. Ron antwortete etwas enttäuscht: „Ihr habt aber gut zu geguckt. 300 zu 50 für Harry und Fred."

Plötzlich fielen Harry die Briefe wieder ein und er zog sie aus der Tasche. „Von wem sind die denn?", fragte Fred neugierig dem es sofort aufgefallen war, dass Harry Briefe in der Hand hielt. „Von McGonagall, Slughorn und Scrimgeour. Harry öffnete den von Professor McGonagall zuerst und las vor:

_Lieber Harry,  
ich hoffe du nimmst an deinem 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts teil und kannst deinen Wunsch, Auror zu werden, verwirklichen. Du weißt wahrscheinlich, warum ich dir schreibe. Ich möchte dich noch einmal bitten, mir zu erzählen, wo du mit Albus Dumbledore vor seinem Tod warst. Ich bitte dich am 1. September nach dem Festessen in mein Büro zu kommen, egal ob du wieder in die Schule kommst oder nicht. _

Mit Freundlichen Grüßen  
Minerva McGonagall  
Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Ohne auf die anderen zu achten öffnete er den nächsten Brief und las vor:

_Harry, mein Lieber,  
ich hoffe du kommst wieder nach Hogwarts, du warst immer mein Lieblingsschüler genau wie Lily früher. Und natürlich gratuliere ich dir herzlich zum Geburtstag.  
Horace Slughorn_

Harry öffnete den letzten Brief und las erneut vor:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
ich möchte mit ihnen reden. Wir sehen uns am 1.September am Bahnhof.  
Der Zaubereiminister  
Rufus Scrimgeour _

Als Harry geendet hatte, brach ein langes Schweigen ein bis Harry es nach 5 Minuten brach: „Ich denke, ich werde besser nicht nach Hogwarts zurück gehen. Ich erledige das, was ich machen muss um … um mein Ziel zu erreichen. Und zwar allein."

Bei diesen Worten warf er Ron und Hermine einen bedeutenden Blick zu. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Hermine und ich werden mit dir kommen! Es ist viel zu gefährlich, dich allein auf die Suche zu machen!", sagte Ron. Ginny, Fred und George guckten die drei nur neugierig an. „Ach und für euch ist es das nicht oder was?", fragte Harry die beiden. Ron sagte darauf: „Lieber ich sterbe im Kampf, als wenn ich nur in Hogwarts sitze und mir vorstelle was du alles erlebst!"

„Es hat ja sowieso keinen Sinn es euch zu verbieten. Wenn ihr nicht nachgebt, gebe ich nach-", sagte Harry. „Sehr gut, wann wollen wir los?", fragte nun Hermine. Harry sah sie etwas sauer an und antwortete: „Ich war noch nicht fertig! Wenn ihr nicht nachgebt, gebe ich nach und beende meine Ausbildung, auch wenn ich eigentlich kein Auror mehr werden will."

Stille trat ein.

„Ginny, außerdem glaube ich, haben wir beide bald ein Problem, deine Mutter kriegt das zwischen uns bestimmt bald raus.", fügte Harry hinzu und blickte ihr ins Gesicht.

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, dies zu sagen. Ginny wurde blass und meinte dann leise und ohne Harry anzusehen: „Warum?" „Tonks, Lupin, Shackelbolt und Moody wissen es schon und bestimmt erzählt es einer von ihnen.", antwortete Harry. Ginny sah so aus, als wollte sie sofort los weinen und auch etwas weinerlich antwortete sie: „Woher wissen sie davon? Hast du es ihnen etwa erzählt?"

„Natürlich nicht, nun ja ich war wahrscheinlich etwas traurig, als ich erfahren habe, dass sie mich in den Fuchsbau bringen und dann haben sie Legilimentik benutzt und alles gesehen.", antwortete Harry.  
Fred und George, die das Gespräch neugierig mit verfolgt hatten, machten nun im Chor auf sich aufmerksam: „Was war denn zwischen euch?"

„Sie waren zusammen und Harry hat Schluss gemacht, weil er Angst um Ginny hat.", sagte Hermine weise. Alle starrten sie an. „So sehe ich das jedenfalls", fügte sie unsicher hinzu. „Ich finde, ihr solltet es Mum sagen, bevor sie es von selbst herausfindet.", sagte nun George. Ginny und Harry nickten. Harry dachte daran, dass Ginny trotz der rot geweinten Augen sehr hübsch aussah.

Fred fragte an Ron gewandt: „Haben die beiden oft rum geknutscht?" Ron nickte und Fred fügte mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht hinzu: „Das hätte ich gerne mal gesehen!" Harry und Ginny wurden augenblicklich sehr rot und beschlossen, es Mrs. Weasley nach dem Abendessen zu erzählen.

_tbc..._


	4. 03 Kapitel

**03. Kapitel - ...und seine Folgen**

_von Leni2oo5_

Beim Abendessen war es viel ruhiger, als sonst und Ron, Hermine, Fred und George warfen Harry und Ginny nervöse Blicke zu. Ginny schien sehr nervös zu sein. Nur Harry und Mrs. Weasley aßen vollkommen ruhig ihr Essen.

Aber in Harry sah es ganz anders aus: er war nervös und machte sich viele Gedanken, was er sagen sollte und ob Ginny oder er anfangen sollte. Außerdem würde er Ginny am liebsten in den Arm nehmen, küssen und sagen: „Voldemort ist egal, wenigstens wir zwei sind zusammen."

Aber das ging nicht. Er müsste wahrscheinlich noch mal mit ihr reden, außerdem waren in seinem Kopf noch die Gefühle von Trauer und Hass. Trauer wegen Dumbledores Tod und Hass gegen Voldemort. Der Hass schien gewachsen zu sein und Harry wusste, dass er nicht leben könnte, wenn Voldemort lebte. Und um sich auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen machen zu können, müsste er so gut zaubern können wie es nur möglich ist. Im entscheidenden Kampf müsste er mehr als nur Hogwartswissen haben.

Ja er müsste allein wegen der Bücherei nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Aber Harry war sich noch nicht sicher. Er wollte erst mal ein Thema in seinem Kopf ablegen und dann zum nächsten kommen.

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als Ginny ihr Besteck in den Teller fallen ließ. „Mum, Harry und ich würden gerne kurz mit dir reden.", sagte Ginny, man hörte, dass sie sehr nervös war. „Na, dann fangt an", meinte Mrs. Weasley und sah ihre Tochter ein wenig besorgt an.

„Unter vier äh sechs Augen.", antwortete Ginny daraufhin und nickte in Richtung Haustür. Mrs. Weasley nickte und die drei verließen das Haus.

„Mum, ich denke du solltest wissen, dass Harry und ich zusammen-", fing Ginny an los zu plappern, als hätte sie dieses Gespräch schon immer erwartet und geplant. Mrs. Weasley sah erst etwas geschockt aus und umarmte dann Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig und sagte darauf freudig: „Das ist ja klasse!"

„Ähm es geht noch weiter, Mrs. Weasley", griff nun Harry ein. „Was?? Ihr wollt jetzt schon heiraten, oder ist Ginny etwa schwanger?", fragte Mrs. Weasley aufgeregt. Ginny und Harry starrten sie an. „Mum, wir wollen nicht heiraten und ich bin auch nicht schwanger, wir haben uns wieder getrennt. Das alles ist in unserem letzten Schuljahr passiert.", klärte Ginny sie auf.

„Oh.", meinte Mrs. Weasley nur und sah sie traurig an. „Und deshalb weinst du schon die ganzen Ferien? Oh Ginny, warum habt ihr euch denn getrennt?", fügte Mrs. Weasley hinzu. Ginny und Harry seufzten wie auf Kommando. „Das klären wir später", brummte Ginny nun. Man sah ihr an, dass sie gleich wieder anfangen würde zu weinen.

Ginny konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie liefen leise aber schnell über ihre Wangen. Bevor sie sich auch nur umdrehen und weglaufen konnte, hatte ihre Mutter sie schon im Arm. Sie hörte ihre Stimme wie aus einer anderen Welt, sie war weit weg: „Harry, ich denke es ist besser, wenn du rein gehst."

Alle Momente die sie mit Harry verbracht hatte, tauchten wieder vor ihr auf. Wie er sie nach dem Quidditchspiel einfach so aus heiterem Himmel geküsst hatte und wie toll sie sich dabei gefühlt hatte. Sie sah noch einmal wie Harry ihr sagte, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Sie wusste nun, dass sie ihn noch liebte. Ja, sie liebte ihn mehr, als irgendjemand anderen auf dieser Welt. Danach wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.

Harry nickte Mrs. Weasley kurz zu und ging ins Haus.  
Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, sahen ihn alle fragend an. Harry setzte sich neben Ron. Nach 2 Minuten Stille brach Fred das Schweigen: „Und wie ist es gelaufen?" Bevor Harry antworten konnte, hörten die Fünf einen Schrei.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Mrs. Weasley schleifte Ginny mit sich: „Wir müssen sofort ins Krankenhaus, ich glaube Ginny ist zusammengebrochen." Mrs. Weasley ging zum Kamin nahm eine Prise Flohpulver, warf sie hinein und sagte laut und deutlich: St. Mungo Hospital. Sie stieg in die Flammen, Ginny immer noch an sich gepresst. Nach wenigen Sekunden war sie mitsamt Ginny verschwunden.  
Es herrschte wieder Stille. Alle starrten Harry an. Harry hielt die Blicke nicht aus und ging nach oben in Rons Zimmer.

Was hatte er nur getan? Warum konnte er nicht einfach mit Ginny zusammen sein? Aber sollte sie im Kampf sterben, so würde er sich das niemals verzeihen. Und innerhalb 2 Minuten hatte er beschlossen zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Am besten, er würde sich jetzt ein bisschen von Ginny ablenken und Professor McGonagall schreiben, dass er wieder kommen würde.

Sie sollte ihm so schnell es ging eine Bücherliste schicken. Er holte ein Stück Pergament heraus und eine Feder und fing an zu schreiben. Währendessen setzte sich Hedwig neben ihn, denn sie wusste, gleich würde er sie brauchen.

_Sehr geehrte Professor McGonagall,  
ich möchte Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich mich am 1.September wieder in Hogwarts einfinden werde. Wie ich in ihrem letzten Brief gesehen habe, wird Hogwarts wieder geöffnet. Ich hoffe, dass auch andere Schüler außer mir wieder nach Hogwarts kommen. In der Annahme, dass ich Sie recht bald wieder sehen werde, wünsche ich Ihnen noch schöne Ferien.  
Harry Potter_

_P.S.: Es wäre schön, wenn Sie mir so schnell wie möglich die Bücherliste zukommen lassen könnten._

Ja so konnte er es lassen. Er band Hedwig den Brief an und öffnete das Fenster. Er sah ihr nach, bis sie am Himmel verschwunden war.  
Dann ging er hinunter in die Küche und zu seiner größten Verwunderung, saß Mrs.

Weasley auf ihrem Stuhl, erschöpft aber sie war da. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen versteckt. Harry räusperte sich und Mrs. Weasley sah auf. Dann sagte sie: „Oh Harry", und umarmte ihn. Harry sah ein bisschen erschrocken aus. Dann fragte er: „Wie geht es Ginny?" „Ähm die Heiler meinen sie kommt natürlich durch. Sie hatte einen großen Verlust von Wasser und eine Essstörung, aber warum erzähle ich dir das? Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie, sie schafft, das schon."

Harry sah sie einige Sekunden lang geschockt an und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Mrs. Weasley fallen. „Wir wollen gleich ins St. Mungo, kommst du mit?", fragte Ron. Harry nickte.

Nach ungefähr 5 Minuten hatte sich Mrs. Weasley wieder beruhigt und sie wollten mit Flohpulver ins Krankenhaus reisen. Mrs. Weasley machte den Anfang und Fred den Schluss.  
Als Harry aus dem Kamin stieg, klopfte er sich erst mal den Ruß ab.

Kurz nach ihm kam Hermine. Hermine konnte sich nicht halten und fiel auf den Boden. Harry half ihr hoch und Hermine bedankte sich mit geröteten Wangen bei ihm.  
Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie vollständig und sie gingen zur Empfangsdame.

„In welchem Zimmer liegt Ginny Weasley?", fragte Ron sofort. „In Zimmer-", fing die Frau an, doch weiter kam sie nicht denn Mrs. Weasley hatte sie unterbrochen: „Ron wir wissen in welchem Zimmer Ginny liegt." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Mrs. Weasley alle mit in das Zimmer, in dem Ginny lag.

Sie sah sehr blass aus und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ein Heiler kam angelaufen und bat Mrs. Weasley um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen.  
Harry und die anderen setzten sich inzwischen auf jeweils einen Stuhl. Harry saß direkt neben ihr.

Jetzt war wieder so ein Moment in dem er alles bereute, was er getan hatte. Er hätte sie niemals verlassen dürfen und dann dachte er wieder an Voldemort und ihm fiel ein, dass er vielleicht doch nicht die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Hatte nicht Albus Dumbledore gesagt, er hätte eine Kraft, die Voldemort nicht kennt und das ist die Liebe?

War das vielleicht seine einzige Chance den Kampf seines Lebens zu gewinnen? Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Mrs. Weasley ankam und verkündete, Ginny würde bald wieder nach Hause dürfen. In diesem Moment fiel Harry ein Stein vom Herzen.

Die 6 verbrachten eine ganze Zeit an Ginnys Seite. Sie wollten gerade gehen und Harry hatte sich schon erhoben, da öffnete Ginny auf einmal langsam ihre Augen und flüsterte leise aber deutlich: „Harry!" Dann griff sie seine Hand und im nächsten Augenblick war sie auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Fred hatte von seiner Mutter den Auftrag bekommen einen Heiler zu suchen und zu berichten, dass Ginny einen kurzen Moment wach war.  
Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde später vor dem Kamin standen, fiel Harry ein, dass er ja noch ein Buch aus der Winkelgasse besorgen wollte. Schnell sagte er Mrs. Weasley bescheid. Sie wollte ihn erst nicht gehen lassen, aber nach ein paar Sekunden willigte sie doch ein.

Harry hatte zum Glück immer seinen Tarnumhang dabei, seitdem Dumbledore ihm die Anweisung gegeben hatte. Er zog ihn sich über und lief schnell zu „Flourish & Blotts".  
Innerhalb von 10 Minuten hatte er das Buch, das er suchte gefunden und es bezahlt, aber er wollte noch ein anderes Buch, ein Buch über Horkruxe. So ein Buch würde er aber nur an einem Ort finden: Die Nokturngasse.

Er zog sich seinen Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg. Auch in der Nokturngasse war es leerer als bei seinem ersten Besuch. Auch hier mussten die Leute vor Voldemort Angst haben, denn viele Geschäfte waren geschlossen.

Aber schon schnell hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte: Einen Laden voll mit Büchern der dunklen Künste. Er strich sich seine Haare in die Stirn, damit man seine Narbe nicht sehen konnte und zog sich den Tarnumhang aus. Er stieß die Tür auf und betrat den alten, staubigen Laden.

_tbc..._


	5. 04 Kapitel

**04. Kapitel - Ein Buch über Horkruxe und andere Rätsel**

_von Leni2oo5_

Sofort kam ein Mann angewuselt. „Guten Tag der Herr, was wünschen sie?", fragte dieser und verbeugte sich. Harry fiel es sehr schwer ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, aber er schaffte es.  
Harry antwortete mit kalter Stimme: „Ich sehe mich nur mal um. Vielleicht möchte ich etwas kaufen. Ich bin auf der Suche nach etwas ganz bestimmten." Der Mann lächelte und stellte sich hinter die Kasse. „Wahrscheinlich hat schon seit Wochen niemand mehr etwas gekauft", dachte Harry.

Er ging an das Regal was ihm am nächsten war und suchte die Bücherrücken ab. Der dunkele Lord hieß es da zum Beispiel. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen. Er wollte unbedingt wissen was man über Voldemort schreiben konnte oder besser gesagt wollte. Also zog er das Buch heraus, schlug die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen:

_Der Dunkele Lord ist der größte Zauberer, den es gibt. Er ist tief in den dunklen Künsten versunken. Er ist sehr mächtig geworden._

Allein diese drei Sätze reichten Harry. Voldemort wurde also bis in die letzte Ecke verehrt. Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken und stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal.  
Er suchte eine halbe Stunde bis er endlich fand, was er gesucht hatte: Ein Buch über Horkruxe. Er ging zum Verkäufer und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. Dieser betrachtete das Buch und dann Harry argwöhnisch.

„Das macht dann fünf Galleonen, sieben Sickel und fünfundzwanzig Knuts" Harry zog seinen Geldbeutel heraus und reichte dem Mann das Geld. Dann nahm er das Buch und verschwand aus dem Laden.

Draußen angekommen zog er sich als erstes den Tarnumhang über. Zum Glück war diesmal das Glück auf seiner Seite gewesen und niemand hatte ihn gesehen.

Es wäre ja auch wirklich blöd, wenn ein Todesser Harry mit einem Buch über Horkruxe gesehen hätte, denn dann wüsste Voldemort innerhalb von zehn Minuten, dass Harry von seinen Horkruxen wusste oder sich selbst einen machen wollte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen. Es war natürlich nicht lustig sich einen Horkrux zu machen, denn man musste dafür einen Menschen töten und das wollte Harry eigentlich nicht. Außerdem wollte er seine Seele nicht teilen.

Harry fiel jetzt erst ein, dass er gar kein Flohpulver hatte, um wieder in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Da gab es nur noch einen Ausweg: apparieren.  
Doch Harry durfte letztes Jahr seine Prüfung nicht machen, weil er noch zu jung gewesen war.

Aber im Sommer war er auch mit Dumbledore appariert und niemand hatte ihn aufgesucht und ihm gesagt, dass er das nicht dürfe. Wahrscheinlich war das Ministerium sowieso viel zu beschäftigt um darauf zu achten, dass keiner der keine Genehmigung hat, nicht appariert.

Also konzentrierte Harry sich und wieder hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl durch einen Gartenschlauch gedrückt zu werden.  
Warum hatte eigentlich kein Zauberer eine angenehmere Reise erfunden als apparieren oder Flohpulver? Es gab zwar immer noch die Besen, aber die waren viel zu gefährlich. Außerdem dauerte es sehr lange mit einem Besen von einem Ort zu anderen zu kommen.

Harry wollte sich jetzt keine Gedanken darüber machen und klopfte an die Tür der Weasleys. „Wer ist da?", ertönte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme. „Harry", antwortete er sofort. Mrs. Weasley riss die Tür auf und fragte: „Warum bist du nicht mit Flohpulver gekommen? Wie bist du überhaupt hier hin ge-" Sie verstummte und drehte sich im Kreis: „Harry, wo bist du?" „Oh Entschuldigung, Mrs. Weasley", meinte Harry und zog seinen Tarnumhang aus.

„Ich bin appariert." Bevor Mrs. Weasley ihn ansah versteckte er schnell das Buch über Horkruxe unter seinem Tarnumhang.  
„Aber das darfst du doch gar nicht, Harry. Du hast deine Prüfung doch noch gar nicht gemacht.", meinte Mrs. Weasley und schob Harry ins Haus. „Ich weiß. Aber das Ministerium achtet bestimmt gar nicht darauf.", verteidigte Harry sich. „Harry, da bist du ja endlich. Wo warst du denn so lange?", fragte Hermine. „Ach ich habe mir noch ein Buch als Hintergrundlektüre gekauft", antwortete Harry. Hermine nickte. Ron machte sich vorsichtig bemerkbar: „Ähm Hedwig hat vorhin ein Päckchen für dich gebracht. Hier", und er drückte Harry das Päckchen in die Hand. „Von wem ist das denn?", fragte Harry. „Wissen wir nicht", sagte Hermine und warf Ron einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Ah Fred und ich haben vorhin geraten von wem es ist und wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es ganz klar von einem Mädchen ist. Und jetzt wollen wir natürlich wissen von wem es genau ist", mischte sich nun George ein. „Zum Glück ist Ginny nicht da, die würde das glatt wieder umhauen", meinte nun Fred.

Harry öffnete das Paket und bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte schoss etwas daraus. Harry erkannte es sofort: „Wer schickt mir bitte einen goldenen Schnatz?" „Ein Schnatz?", fragten Hermine, Ron, Fred und George gleichzeitig. Harry machte das Paket ganz auf und er fand noch einen Brief in einer ordentlichen Handschrift. Er öffnete ihn und las leise:

_Lieber Harry,  
es tut mir so leid! Ich habe alles falsch gemacht!! Entschuldige! Können wir es nicht noch einmal versuchen? Bitte! Leider haben sich meine Noten im letzten Jahr so verschlechtert, dass ich das Jahr noch einmal wiederholen muss. Nun ja, ich hoffe, dass du mir zurück schreibst. Übrigens alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns in Hogwarts und dir gefällt der kleine Schnatz.  
Liebe Grüße  
Cho Chang_

Harry ließ den Brief sinken und starrte auf den Schnatz. „Und von wem ist er?", fragte Fred neugierig. „Cho", murmelte Harry leise und drückte Fred den Brief in die Hand. Fred las den Brief vor. „Und schreibst du ihr zurück?", fragte nun George.

„Natürlich nicht!", antwortete Harry. Er konnte es nicht glauben.  
Cho Chang schickte ihm einfach so als wäre nichts gewesen einen Brief und ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Harry setzte sich auf einen Sessel. Hermine fragte vorsichtig: „Liebst du sie noch?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stütze ihn in seine Hände. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt", meinte nun Ron hoffnungsvoll. Harry nickte.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und drei Wochen später reisten sie alle ins St. Mungo Hospital um Ginny abzuholen. Ihr Zustand hatte sich verbessert und ihr wurde immer langweiliger im Krankenhaus.

Als sie ankamen saß Ginny gut gelaunt auf ihrem Bett und ihre Sachen waren auch schon gepackt. „Da seid ihr ja endlich!", meinte Ginny und grinste.

Fred, George, Ron, Mrs. Weasley und Hermine hatten Ginny alle einmal umarmt und Harry meinte: „Schön, dass es dir besser geht." Ginny lächelte ihn einmal kurz an und meinte dann an ihre Mutter gewandt: „Die Briefe aus Hogwarts sind eingetroffen. Können wir nicht gleich in die Winkelgasse? Dann müssen wir nicht noch mal herkommen."

Ginny guckte ihre Mutter einmal bittend an und Mrs. Weasley meinte darauf: „Na gut, sind die ZAG Ergebnisse schon angekommen?" „Natürlich Mum, ich habe alle bestanden, muss mir aber noch überlegen welche Fächer ich nehme. Ach ja eure Briefe." Sie drückte Hermine, Ron und Harry einen Brief in die Hand.

Harrys war dicker als die anderen. „Warum ist deiner denn so dick Harry? Ach wahrscheinlich hat McGonagall wieder Unmengen an Fragen dazu gelegt.", meinte Ron. Harry riss seinen Brief auf und erstarrte. Hermine brach in Tränen aus. „Was ist denn Hermine?", fragte Ginny besorgt. „Ich bin keine Schulsprecherin geworden!", antwortete Hermine entsetzt und weinte weiter.

Ron meinte darauf: „Wenn es weiter nichts ist." „Was ist denn mit dir los Harry?", fragte Fred ihn. Harry antwortete nicht, also riss George ihm den Brief aus der Hand, las ihn sich kurz durch und meinte dann: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry" und reichte ihm die Hand. Harry schüttelte diese noch total neben der Spur.

„Dürfen wir jetzt auch mal erfahren was hier los ist?", meldete sich nun Ron zu Wort. „Harry ist Schulsprecher und irgendetwas Neues. Das Zeichen habe ich noch nie gesehen.", antwortete George. „Darf ich meinen Brief jetzt wieder haben?", fragte Harry.

George nickte und drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand. „McGonagall ist total verrückt geworden", murmelte Harry als er seinen Brief wieder hatte. „Schade, dass Malfoy nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist.", fügte er etwas enttäuscht hinzu. „Warum?", fragte Ginny. „Dann könnte ich ihm sein letztes Schuljahr zur Hölle machen!", antwortete er sofort. Ron, Fred, George und Ginny lachten nur, aber Hermine sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Darf ich mal das andere Zeichen sehen?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte und gab ihr das Abzeichen. Hermine sah es einen Moment komisch an und meinte dann: „Das habe ich auch noch nie gesehen." „Ich werde sicher noch erfahren, was es damit auf sich hat.", meinte Harry gelassen.

_tbc..._


	6. 05 Kapitel

**05. Kapitel - Der Tag der Hochzeit**

_von Leni2oo5_

„Gehen wir jetzt endlich? Ich halte es hier drinnen nicht mehr aus.", meinte Ginny. „Natürlich, Fred du nimmst Ginnys Sachen und bringst sie nach Hause. Braucht ihr neue Umhänge?" Alle nickten und Fred verlies das Zimmer mit den Sachen.

Hermine las den Brief mit den Büchern noch einmal durch und verkündete dann: „Wir brauchen dieses Jahr wieder Festumhänge." Ron seufzte darauf nur und Harry meinte: „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Wollen die uns aus Hogwarts rausekeln oder was?" Ron nickte Harry zustimmend zu.

Mrs. Weasley meinte begeistert: „Was habt ihr denn Jungs? Zum Glück wachsen eure Umhänge mit." „Hermine und ich möchten aber einen neuen Festumhang. Wir gehen zusammen mit George los und suchen einen. Okay?", fragte Ginny ihre Mutter, diese nickte zustimmend.

Und Ron meinte dann: „Wir besorgen die Bücher und dann neue Umhänge. Okay Harry?" Harry stimmte ihm zu und sie wollten gerade gehen, als Mrs. Weasley sie zurück rief: „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach ganz alleine in der Winkelgasse spazieren gehen. Ich begleite euch." Und schon kam sie ihnen hinterher gelaufen.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie alle Bücher gekauft und standen nun vor dem Kleidungsgeschäft. Sie gingen hinein und sahen, dass Ginny und Hermine noch nicht fertig waren. Ginny stand mit einem Umhang auf einem kleinen Podest und Madam Malkin kürzte den Umhang.

„So sie sind jetzt fertig Miss Weasley." Ginny bedankte sich bei ihr und zusammen mit Hermine, Ron, George und Mrs. Weasley warteten sie bis Harry auch fertig war.  
Harry erzählte ihnen, dass er sich dabei immer schrecklich fühle. „Tja, da musst du durch.", meinte George darauf nur.

Nach 15 Minuten waren endlich alle fertig und mit einer gewissen Überredungskunst schafften Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry es noch einmal bei „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" vorbei sehen zu dürfen.

Fred war inzwischen im Laden und passte auf, dass niemand irgendetwas klaute und beriet manche der Leute.  
Der Laden, der Zwillinge war immer noch das vollste Geschäft der Winkelgasse. Fred begrüßte die anderen freudig und jeder kaufte sich noch eine Kleinigkeit.

Als sie am Abend alle ganz fertig vor dem Kamin saßen, saßen Hermine, Ron und Harry etwas abseits und Harry zeigte ihnen das Buch über Horkruxe. „Du hast ein Buch der schwarzen Magie?", fragte Ron etwas zu laut und sofort sahen alle im Raum Harry an.

Harry warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu und meinte dann ganz schlicht: „Ja habe ich. Was dagegen?" „Ja und wie! Wer weiß was das für ein Buch ist und was die da schreiben", meinte Ron und sah das Buch neugierig an.

Hermine nahm es in die Hand und ließ es dann mit einem Schrei fallen.  
„Hermine was ist passiert?", fragte Ron sie und warf Harry dabei einen „was-habe-ich-dir-gesagt-Blick" zu. „Das Buch ist über Horkruxe!", meinte sie und sah Harry gespannt an. „Was meinst du wohl, warum ich es gekauft habe?" Darauf schwieg Hermine.

Alle starrten immer noch Harry an. „Ein Buch über was?", fragte nun Mr. Weasley vorsichtig. „Horkruxe, geht sehr tief in die dunkele Magie. Nur wenige wissen, dass es so etwas gibt.", erklärte Harry. „Und wofür sind die gut?", fragte nun Fred.

„Wenn du einen Menschen tötest, kannst du einen Horkruxe machen. Dann teilt sich deine Seele. Der eine Teil deiner Seele wird in einem Gegenstand oder Lebewesen deiner Wahl versteckt. Wenn jemand versucht dich zu töten, bleibst du am Leben. Und dieser Gegenstand nennt sich Horkrux", meinte Harry.

„Und du willst dir einen Horkrux machen?", fragte nun George und sah Harry so an, als würde er befürchten, Harry würde ihn dafür gleich umbringen. Harry sah ihn an und sagte: „Natürlich nicht." „Warum hast du dann ein Buch darüber?", fragte Mr. Weasley.

Harry antwortete: „Das kann ich euch leider nicht sagen." Er nahm das Buch und verschwand nach oben.  
„Was hat das bloß zu bedeuten?", meinte nun Mrs. Weasley und sah ihren Sohn und Hermine fragend an. „Wir wissen es, aber wir dürfen es nicht sagen. Wir haben es Harry versprochen", flüsterte nun Hermine.

„Hat es etwas mit seinem „Ziel" zu tun?", fragte George. Ron nickte und meinte: „Und wie."  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten alle recht früh auf. Harry und Ron waren bereits um 7 Uhr auf den Beinen und packten schon einmal ihre Sachen ein, denn der Zug sollte ja schon in 2 Tagen fahren. Als die beiden unten ankamen, war nur Mrs. Weasley wach. „Morgen", murmelten die beiden im Chor und setzten sich zusammen in eine Ecke der Küche.

Harry hatte das Buch über Horkruxe mitgenommen und die beiden blätterten gerade darin herum, als Hermine und Ginny, beide im Nachthemd, herunter kamen. „Guten Morgen Jungs", meinte Hermine gut gelaunt und setzte sich neben Ron. Harry und Ron zuckten zusammen und begrüßten die beiden ebenfalls mit einem „Morgen".

Ginny setzte sich neben Harry und Harry ließ schnell das Buch verschwinden.  
Harry sah ihr einmal kurz in die Augen und erschrak. Ron fragte ihn: „Irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung Harry?" „Nein, alles okay." In Ginnys Augen hatte er ganz klar Sehnsucht gesehen. Nun machte Mrs. Weasley auf sich aufmerksam: „Gut, dass ihr alle so früh auf seid, schließlich ist heute die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill." Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass Mrs. Weasley sehr fertig und müde aussah, fast so als hätte sie die ganze Nacht gekocht.

„Ich schaffe das einfach nicht!", meinte Mrs. Weasley und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen. Dann fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen: „Ich wüsste da jemanden, der ihnen helfen könnte Mrs. Weasley" Mrs. Weasley sah ihn fragend an. Harry antwortete ihr nicht und sagte deutlich: „Kreacher?"

Mit einem Plopp standen drei Hauselfen in der Küche, die sich gegenseitig schlugen. „Kreacher lass Dobby bloß in Ruhe!" Kreacher verbeugte sich und meinte: „Alles was der Meister wünscht. Ach wäre Kreacher doch bei Bellatrix. Wenn seine Herrin wüsste, was Kreacher durch macht. Erst musste er diesem Blutsverräter Sirius dienen und jetzt-"

„Kreacher es reicht. Wir wissen alle wie sehr du mich hasst und wie toll es bei Bellatrix Lestrange wäre. Du hilfst Mrs. Weasley in der Küche und ihr beide auch, auch wenn ich euch natürlich nichts befehlen kann, Dobby und Winky."

Die drei Elfen verbeugten sich und fragten Mrs. Weasley, was sie vorhatte zu kochen.  
Sie sagte es ihnen und mit der Hilfe der Hauselfen ging alles recht schnell. Ginny, Harry, Hermine und Ron wollten noch ein wenig Quidditch spielen. Als sie an dem Platz ankamen, auf dem sie immer spielten sagte Ginny: „Ich möchte mit Harry in eine Mannschaft!" Darauf sagte Hermine: „Das ist aber unfair."

Die beiden stritten sich noch weitere 10 Minuten und bemerkten gar nicht, dass Harry und Ron schon auf ihren Besen saßen.  
Die beiden realisierten es erst, als Harry Ron zurief: „Was meinst du wie lange die beiden noch brauchen?"

„Ich denke wir können Fred und George fragen gehen, vielleicht wollen die beiden ja spielen und nicht streiten.", meinte Ron darauf. Harry nickte, wurde leicht in die Seite geboxt, erschrak und drehte sich um. Hermine grinste ihm entgegen. „Ah, habe ich das Vergnügen mit dir in einem Team zu spielen?", fragte Harry daraufhin und lächelte sie an.

Sie meinte nur: „Wenn du das so siehst, dann ja."  
Nach ungefähr einer 3/4 Stunde beschlossen die vier aufzuhören und rein zu gehen. Es stand 70 zu 80 für Harry und Hermine. Eigentlich hatte Harry alles gemacht und Hermine hatte Probleme sich überhaupt auf ihrem Besen zu halten.

Als die beiden landeten, umarmten sie sich erst einmal. Ginny sah eifersüchtig zu den beiden hinüber. „Na Schwesterherz, eifersüchtig?", fragte Ron sie. Ginny drehte sich einfach um und ging wieder ins Haus.  
Nach fünf Minuten kamen auch die anderen drei nach. „Am besten ihr zieht euch jetzt um", meinte Mr. Weasley, der inzwischen auch in der Küche saß und sich mit Mrs. Weasley unterhielt.  
Die vier nickten und verschwanden nach oben.

Harry und Ron waren innerhalb von zehn Minuten fertig, während die Mädchen ungefähr eine Stunde brauchten.  
Als Hermine und Ginny nach unten kamen, spielten Harry und Ron gerade „Snape explodiert". Die beiden setzten sich zu ihnen und nach einer Weile unterhielten sie sich nur noch und hatten das „Snape explodiert" völlig vergessen.

Es dauerte lange bis Mrs. Weasley es endlich schaffte, die vier auf sich aufmerksam zu machen: „Harry und Ron geht ihr bitte raus zu Bill. Und Ginny und Hermine geht ihr bitte nach oben zu Fleur. Die Hochzeit beginnt gleich." Die vier nickten zustimmend.  
Ron und Harry mussten die Gäste begrüßen und als endlich alle im Garten der Weasleys saßen, fing es direkt an.

_tbc..._

_the fox:_

Das war schnell genug oder? xD Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Es freut mich, dass dir der Trailer gefällt.

_An alle:_

Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über Kommentare freuen. Einfach nur diesen winzigen Knopf da drücken und was rein tippen und schon habt ihr mich glücklich gemacht.


	7. 06 Kapitel

**06. Kapitel - Die Hochzeit**

_von Leni2oo5_

Der Vater von Fleur brachte Fleur durch den Gang zwischen den Stühlen, die im Garten der Weasleys standen nach vorne, wo Bill bereits auf sie wartete.

Fleur hatte ein weißes, langes, eng anliegendes Kleid an und Harry fiel auf, dass Ron fast die Augen ausfielen. Er musste grinsen, ja Ron mochte Fleur schon immer.

Hinter Fleur liefen Ginny und ein anderes Mädchen, das wohl Gabrielle sein musste, so dachte Harry. Ginny sah wunderschön aus, sie sah nur nicht ganz froh aus, eher so, als ob sie dazu gezwungen worden wäre.

Die 4 schritten langsam durch den Gang während Fleur nur Augen für Bill hatte. Als die 4 vorne ankamen küsste Fleurs Vater sie auf die Stirn und setzte sich dann neben seine Frau. Ginny und Gabrielle setzten sich neben Harry. Ginny stelle Gabrielle Harry leise vor: „Das ist Gabrielle, Schleims äh Fleurs Schwester." „Ich weiß", meinte Harry und die beiden schüttelten sich die Hand.

Ginny musterte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und meinte dann: „Woher?" „Ich habe sie vor drei Jahren aus dem See gezogen. Schon vergessen?", flüsterte Harry und grinste. Ginny wurde leicht rot um die Nase und nickte. Hermine stupste Harry leicht an und flüsterte: „Du kannst später mit ihr flirten." Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe rot zu werden.

Darauf grinste Ginny nur und die beiden sahen nach vorne wo der „Pfarrer" gerade eine lange Rede hielt.

Nach Stunden, so kam es Harry vor, kam endlich der Schluss: „Bill Weasley möchtest Du die hier anwesende Fleur Delacour zu deiner Frau nehmen, so antwortete mit ja." „Ja ich will", meinte Bill und sah Fleur dabei in die Augen. Eine dünne leuchtende Flamme kam aus dem Zauberstab des Pfarrers und schlang sich um die Hände der beiden.

Der Pfarrer sah nun Fleur an und sagte: „Und willst du, Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ja." Fleur antwortete ohne zu zögern: „Ja isch will!" Eine weitere Flamme kam aus dem Zauberstaub des Pfarrers und tat es der anderen gleich.

Harry hörte ein Schluchzen und drehte sich um neben Ron saß Mrs. Weasley mit einem Taschentuch und weinte.

Nach einer halben Stunde saßen alle in einem großen Zelt, das eher wie ein Saal aussah und aßen.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Gabrielle und Harry saßen in einer Ecke des Saals und unterhielten sich während dem Festmahl. Plötzlich stand Mrs. Weasley auf und sagte: „So, ich hoffe, das Essen hat euch allen geschmeckt und jetzt ist der Hochzeitstanz dran." Bill und Fleur traten nach vorne und begannen langsam zu tanzen.

„Ich glaube, das ist schon Grund genug warum ich nie heiraten werde", meinte Harry und betrachtete die beiden. Ron meinte darauf: „Ja, das finde ich auch. Und dann dieses Jahr auch noch einen Ball! Oh mein Gott wie sollen wir das bloß aushalten."  
„Hoffentlich ist dieses Jahr nicht schon wieder ein Trimagisches Turnier, wenn ja dann setzte ich mich die ganze Nacht an den Feuerkelch und passe auf, dass niemand meinen Namen rein wirft.", sagte Harry. Ron grinste und flüsterte: „Das wäre ja auch was, wenn du noch mal Hogwarts Champion wärst."

„Ich will euch ja nicht aus euren Träumen rausreißen, aber es kann gar kein Trimagisches Turnier sein, schließlich gibt es das nur alle 4 Jahre und nicht alle 3!", meinte Hermine und sah die beiden mit einem Ihr-hört-aber-auch-wirklich-nie-zu-Blick an.  
Die beiden seufzten erleichtert und langsam füllte sich die Tanzfläche. „Ich will auch tanzen", maulte Hermine. Ron sah sie darauf argwöhnisch an und meinte: „Bitte ich stehe dir nicht im Weg!" „Gut, dann komm", meinte Hermine, streckte Ron ihre Hand entgegen und lächelte ihn an.

Ron sah sehr geschockt aus und aus lauter Verzweiflung nahm er ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zur Tanzfläche. Dabei drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah Harry Hilfe suchend an, so als wollte er sagen: „Komm mir zu Hilfe!!" Harry grinste darauf nur.

Ginny betrachtete Hermine und Ron neidisch, wie gerne würde sie jetzt auch dort auf der Tanzfläche stehen und mit Harry tanzen.  
Aber es sah nicht so aus, als wollte er Anstallten machen sie um einen Tanz zu bitten und so saßen Ginny, Harry und Gabrielle eine ganze Weile da, bis Ron und Hermine zurückkamen.  
Hermine lächelte Ron an und sagte dann aufmunternd: „War doch gar nicht so Schlimm oder?" Ron brummte, sah aber so aus, als wäre er nicht gerade glücklich. Mit einem bösen Blick sah er Harry an und sagte dann: „Danke, dass du mir so schnell zu Hilfe gekommen bist!" „Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?", flüsterte Harry.

Ron meinte darauf nur sauer: „Weiß ich doch nicht! Du bist doch derjenige, der immer weiß, was zu tun ist!" Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment sauer an bis sie dann wie auf Kommando los lachten.  
Ein paar Leute drehten sich sauer um, um zu sehen, wer, denn da so einen Krach machte. Die beiden verstummten nach einer Weile und saßen ganz ruhig auf ihren Plätzen. Harry fiel auf, dass Ginny ihm immer wieder Blicke zu warf, so als ob sie unbedingt tanzen wollte und darauf wartete bis Harry sie endlich aufforderte.

Harry musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, aber er hatte keine Chance gegen sein Herz anzukommen. Also stand er auf, hielt Ginny die Hand hin und meinte: „Du gibst auch wirklich nie auf oder?" Hermine, Ron und Ginny sahen ihn überrascht an und Ginny sagte: „Nein. Du siehst doch, dass es sich lohnt."

Sie stand auf, nahm seine Hand und zusammen gingen sie zur Tanzfläche. Ron sah seinem besten Freund ungläubig nach. Die beiden tanzten lange und Harry war sich bewusst, dass er noch einmal mit Ginny reden musste.

Aber das hatte noch ein bisschen Zeit, vielleicht würde er im Zug mit ihr reden. Nach einer halben Stunde setzten sich die beiden wieder hin, redeten und lachten mit den anderen.  
Die Hochzeitsfeier dauerte noch lange und am nächsten Morgen waren erst um 13.00 Uhr alle wach.

Mrs. Weasley schmiss aus den Betten und meinte, sie sollten jetzt endlich ihre Koffer für Hogwarts packen. Harry hatte sich gerade fertig angezogen, als es an der Tür klopfte und Ginny dicht gefolgt von Hermine herein kam.

Sie begrüßten sich mit einem „Morgen" und Ginny fragte, wo Ron sei. „Der liegt noch im Bett", antwortete Harry und deutete auf den schlafenden Ron. Ginny kniete sich neben ihn und sagte: „Ron aufwachen." Harry wünschte sich in diesem Moment Ron zu sein, doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell.

Ron kam langsam zu sich und als Hermine meinte, er müsse noch packen meinte er: „Das schaffe ich doch nie! Wie soll das so schnell gehen?" „Wie wäre es damit", meinte Harry und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Harrys Koffer kam angeschwebt, öffnete sich von allein und alle Sachen falteten sich und verstauten sich im Koffer. Ron staunte nicht schlecht und meinte: „Das habe ich total vergessen! Wie geht denn dieser Zauber?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Hab ich mir mal bei Tonks abgeguckt. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich die Sachen dieses Mal sogar falten, scheint so, als würde ich mit jedem Mal besser werden." Ron holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und schwang ihn, doch nichts geschah.

„Muss ich wohl noch üben", murmelte er. Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab noch einmal und innerhalb von 5 Minuten war auch Rons Koffer gepackt. „So und jetzt gehen wir noch mal Quidditch spielen. Seid ihr einverstanden?", fragte Harry in die Runde. Die drei nickten und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Nach zwei Stunden kamen die vier zurück und Mrs. Weasley fragte sie, wie man bloß so oft und so lange Quidditch spielen konnte. Darauf wusste keiner eine Antwort.  
Nach dem Abendessen sollten sie früh ins Bett gehen, denn am nächsten Tag würden sie wieder nach Hogwarts fahren. Bevor Harry einschlief, machte er sich viele Gedanken darüber, wie Hogwarts wohl ohne Dumbledore sein würde…

_tbc..._

AN: Vielen Dank für alle eure Kommentare... ich würde mich wieder über welche freuen!


	8. 07 Kapitel

**07. Kapitel - Anreise nach Hogwarts**

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry wurde von Mrs. Weasley aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als sie vergeblich versuchte Ron zu wecken.

„Ah Harry du bist wach. Sehr gut. Dann kannst du ja jetzt dein Glück versuchen."

Mrs. Weasley verschwand aus dem Zimmer und lies Harry zurück. Harry zog sich erst mal an und schwang dann einmal kurz seinen Zauberstab. Ein Dröhnen erfüllte das Zimmer und innerhalb von 2 Sekunden saß Ron kerzengerade in seinem Bett.

Als er sah wie Harry grinsend seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte, stürzte Ron sich auf Harry und rief: „Na warte!"

Harry hatte das bereits geahnt und war schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, bevor Ron überhaupt aufstehen konnte. Die beiden lieferten sich ein Verfolgungsspiel in die Küche und bis raus in den Garten. Nach 15 Minuten kamen die beiden wieder in die Küche, wo die anderen bereits auf sie warteten.

„WAS war das denn?", fragte Hermine sofort. Harry antwortete grinsend: „Ich habe Ron nur ein bisschen unsanft geweckt und dann war er wohl ein bisschen sauer…"

„Ein bisschen?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

Mrs. Weasley fragte an Harry gewandt: „Wie hast du ihn, denn so schnell aus dem Bett bekommen?"

„Ach mit ein bisschen Krach.", antwortete Harry und schmierte sich ein Brot mit Butter.

Mrs. Weasley nickte anerkennend.  
Nach dem Frühstück holten alle ihre Koffer, Tiere und Besen nach unten. In der Zwischenzeit waren Lupin, Moody und Tonks gekommen und warteten auf die 4. Harry seufzte, als er die 3 sah.

Wieder eine Leibgarde, er hatte es geahnt, aber gehofft, es würde dieses Mal anders kommen. Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Harry begrüßten die 3 und schon ging es los.

Drei schwarze Autos standen vor der Haustür. Hermine, Ron und Tonks saßen im ersten Auto, Ginny, Harry und Lupin im zweiten und Moody Mr. und Mrs. Weasley im dritten. Nach einer Stunde Fahrt kamen sie endlich am Bahnhof an.

Moody packte Harry sofort am Arm und zog ihn zur Absperrung. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, war Harry gleich von einem dutzend Mädchen umgeben, die kicherten und Harry ansahen.

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und war Moody dankbar, dass er Harry weiter zog, leider nicht ohne ein Kommentar: „Mhm da hast du ja einen ganzen Fanclub, was?"

Harry nickte stumm, zog sein Schulsprecher Abzeichen, das Gryffindor Kapitäns Abzeichen und das andere Zeichen aus seiner Hosentasche und steckte sie sich an.

„Sehr gute Idee, dann wissen sie wenigsten mit wem sie es zu tun haben!", knurrte Moody. Harry hievte seinen Koffer in den Zug und verabschiedete sich von Moody.

„Du musst in einer Stunde ins Vertrauensschülerabteil, weißt du das?", meinte Moody zum Schluss. Harry schüttelte den Kopf gab ihm noch einmal die Hand und setzte sich in ein noch leeres Abteil.

Hermine und Ron mussten wohl schon im Vertrauensschülerabteil sein und wo Ginny war, wusste er nicht. Harry schaute aus dem Fenster und als nach einer Weile die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde, drehte er sich zu schnell um, so dass er seinen Hals verrenkte.

Er rieb sich die Stelle am Hals und eine ihm bekannte Stimme sagte: „Hi Harry, wie geht's dir? Dürfen wir uns ein wenig zu dir setzten?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzten sich Romilda Vane, Parvati Patil und ein Mädchen, das er noch nie gesehen hatte ihm gegenüber.

Die drei musterten ihn von oben bis unten,. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und guckte wieder aus dem Fenster. „Oh du bist Schulsprecher!", meinte Parvati.

Harry nickte, guckte aber trotzdem weiter aus dem Fenster. Romilda erhob sich und Harry hatte schon Hoffnung, sie würde gehen, doch sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf sein Bein. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen und sah sie an.

Sie lächelte, genau in diesem Augenblick wurde die Abteiltür erneut aufgeschoben und Ginny kam herein.

Sie sah kurz von Romilda Vane zu Harry und sagte dann an Harry gewandt: „So ist das also. Jetzt ist mir alles klar!" Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte aus dem Abteil.

„Das hast du ja wieder toll gemacht.", meinte Harry an Romilda gewandt, stand auf und lief Ginny hinterher.

Sie konnte noch nicht weit sein, aber er fand sie nicht. Harry rief: „Ginny?" Er sah in ein Abteil nach dem anderen, doch nirgends war eine Spur von ihr. Dann ertönte ein Klingeln an Harrys Uhr und Harry lief zurück in sein Abteil, wo immer noch die drei Mädchen saßen.

„Da bist du ja wieder", meinte Romilda sofort und setze ein Lächeln auf. Harry beachtete sie gar nicht, zog schnell seinen neuen Umhang aus seinem Koffer und zog ihn an.

Er verließ das Abteil, steckte sich das Schulsprecherabzeichen an und lief dann nach ganz vorn zum Vertrauensschülerabteil. Als er dort ankam, war er sehr außer Puste und schob keuchend die Tür auf. Ron bemerkte ihn zuerst und sagte: „Du kommst genau richtig, Harry."

Harry nickte und ließ sich auf den letzten freien Sitz fallen. Er musterte einen nach dem anderen und plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass Rufus Scrimgeour auf einem Sitz am Fenster saß.

„Mr. Potter, wie ich ihnen ja bereits geschrieben habe, möchte ich gerne ein paar Worte mit ihnen wechseln! Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ein leeres Abteil suchen?" Harry nickte und unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen verließen die beiden das Abteil.

Harry führte ihn zu seinem Abteil und hoffte, dass Romilda Vane, Parvati und das andere Mädchen weg sein würden. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren die drei verschwunden.

Also setzten sich Harry und der Zaubereiminister zusammen hin und Rufus Scrimgeour fing auch direkt an: „Mr. Potter, ich hoffe, sie haben es sich noch einmal anders überlegt und würden ab und zu im Ministerium vorbei kommen und es unterstützen." „Wie oft soll ich es ihnen noch sagen? Ich halte es nicht für gut, was das Ministerium macht! Ich bin immer noch ganz Dumbledores Mann, falls sie das vergessen haben! Und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern.", schrie Harry ihn an. Rufus Scrimgeour zuckte zusammen und versuchte ruhig zu antworten, doch es gelang ihm nicht und er klang äußerst wütend: „Dann ist ja alles geklärt!" und ohne eine weiteres Wort stürmte er aus dem Abteil.

Harry verließ auch das Abteil, um noch einmal ins Vertrauensschülerabteil zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah er in einige Abteile und nach kurzem hatte er jemanden gefunden, den er schon fast vergessen hatte. Ginny saß in einem Abteil von ein paar Mädchen aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw umgeben.

Harry schob die Abteiltür auf und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen auf sich. Er räusperte sich kurz und fragte dann: „Ginny kann ich bitte mal mit dir reden?" Ginny nickte kurz und schaute ein Mädchen nach dem anderen mit einem Ich-schaffe-das-schon-Blick an. Dann folgte sie Harry nach draußen.

Ginny sah ihn kurz an und bevor sie nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, fing Harry an zu reden: „Ginny es tut mir so Leid, ich hätte nicht mit dir Schluss machen sollen. Aber ich hatte solche Angst, dass deine Beerdigung die nächste wäre an der ich teilnehmen würde. Weißt du, alle Menschen, die mir etwas bedeutet haben, sind gestorben: Meine Mum, mein Dad, Sirius und nun auch noch Dumbledore. Ginny ich liebe dich." Er sah sie hoffend an und Ginny hatte eine einzige Träne in den Augen, die ihr sofort über die Wange lief.

„Hey nicht weinen", meinte Harry und wischte ihr die Träne weg. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und fiel ihm dann um den Hals.

„Probieren wir es noch einmal?", fragte Harry sie und schob sie ein wenig von sich weg, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie nickte. Harry beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie kurz. Dann meinte er: „Ich muss jetzt meine Aufgaben erfüllen, sehen wir uns danach? Ich komme dich, dann in deinem Abteil abholen, okay?" „Ja, bis gleich… und beeil dich!", antwortete Ginny.

Harry nickte und lief wieder ins Vertrauensschülerabteil. Als er rein kam sah ihn Hermine besorgt an und fragte: „Alles okay, Harry?" Harry nickte kurz und ließ sich dann wieder in den Sitz fallen. „Was wollte er?", fragte nun Ron. Harry sah ihn einen Moment komisch an, er war in Gedanken immer noch bei Ginny, dann meinte er: „Ach so das, das Übliche."

„Ach so das? Was denn sonst?", sagte Ron und sah seinen besten Freund neugierig an. „Nicht jetzt.", antwortete dieser kurz. Ron nickte, sah aber so aus, als würde er Harry gerne noch ewig ausfragen. „Eigentlich müssten wir uns jetzt vorstellen, aber wir kennen uns ja", fing nun Ernie Mcmillen aus Hufflepuff an.

„Müssen wir sonst noch irgendwas besprechen oder klären?", fragte Harry in die Runde. Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf und Ron fragte Harry etwas beleidigt: „Warum hast du es denn so eilig?"

„Erzähl ich dir später.", und ohne noch etwas abzuwarten ging Harry wieder zu dem Abteil in dem Ginny gesessen hatte. Sie saß immer noch umzingelt von Mädchen, die ihr gerade gebannt zuhörten. Harry wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen, aber Ginny hatte ihn schon gesehen und stand auf. Harry schob die Abteiltür auf, als Ginny den Mädchen gerade „Tschüss, bis nachher beim Festessen" sagte.

Sie kam auf Harry zu, küsste ihn auf die Wange und zog ihn dann an der Hand mit sich mit. Die beiden gingen zusammen in Harrys Abteil. Dort angekommen setzte sich Ginny auf seinen Schoss, kuschelte sich an ihn und flüsterte dann: „Ich liebe dich auch!" Ginny und Harry versanken in einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss...

Als der Zug endlich hielt, waren die zwei ziemlich schnell draußen und konnten schon von weitem die Stimme von Hagrid hören: „Erstklässler hier rüber! Erstklässler zu mir!" Harry musste grinsen, aber zugleich war er ein wenig traurig, das war das letzte Mal in seinem Leben, dass er diese Stimme, diesen Satz sagen hörte. Leider hatten die beiden bei den Kutschen nicht so viel Glück und mussten lange warten bis endlich eine kam.

_tb..._

AN: Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare! Ich würde mich über weitere freuen..


	9. 08 Kapitel

**08. Kapitel - Neue und alte Rätsel**

_von __Leni2oo5_

In der großen Halle war es wie üblich laut und durcheinander.

Harry und Ginny setzten sich ziemlich weit nach vorne an den Gryffindortisch und hielten zwei Plätze für Ron und Hermine frei. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen die beiden und setzten sich zu ihnen.

Bevor Ron oder Hermine auch nur eine Frage stellen konnten, erhob sich Professor McGonagall und fing mit ihrer Rede an: „Da Albus Dumbledore letztes Schuljahr leider von uns gegangen ist, bin ich ab heute die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Es gibt jemanden, der weiß wie er von uns gegangen ist und warum, aber er will mir leider kein Wort sagen-"

Sie sah Harry einen Moment an und fuhr dann fort: „Dieses Jahr gibt es wie immer ein neues Schulsprecherpaar. Dieses Jahr sind es Harry Potter und Cho Chang. Ich hoffe die beiden werden ihre Aufgabe gut erfüllen. Natürlich ist es auch in diesem Schuljahr wieder verboten den verbotenen Wald zu betreten. Außerdem habe ich noch ein Ereignis anzukünden, das aber noch ein wenig warten muss. So und jetzt wünsche ich euch Guten Appetit!"

Die goldenen Teller und Schüsseln füllten sich und alle fingen gut gelaunt an zu essen. Nur Harry war aufgefallen, dass die Halle nicht mehr so fröhlich wie früher wirkte. Es wirkte eher so, als ob die Halle wüsste, dass Albus Dumbledore gestorben war.

Harry sprach die drei anderen darauf auch sofort an: „Fällt euch auch auf, dass die große Halle irgendwie anders ist?"

„Wasch meinscht du damit?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund. Harry zuckte die Schultern und das Thema war damit abgeschlossen.

Ginny und Hermine waren gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft und Ron und Harry verspeisten den Rest ihres Nachtisches, als Harry einfiel, dass er ja jetzt zu McGonagall musste.

Langsam leerte sich die Halle und Harry stand auf und meinte dann an Ginny, Hermine und Ron, die ihn alle fragend ansahen, gewandt: „Ich muss doch jetzt zu Professor McGonagall."

Die drei nickten, Harry gab Ginny noch einen Kuss, bei dem Hermine und Ron die beiden anstarrten und lief dann in Richtung McGonagall.

Er stoppte vor ihr und die letzten Schüler, die noch in der Halle waren, sahen Harry und Professor McGonagall neugierig an. „Sie wollten mit mir sprechen, Professor?", fing Harry an.

„Ah, schön, dass sie daran denken Mr. Potter. Lassen sie uns in mein Büro gehen."

Harry nickte und lief Minerva McGonagall hinterher. Sie mussten durch viele Gänge gehen, die Harry alle wieder erkannte und sich freute endlich wieder da zu sein, bis sie endlich vor dem Wasserspeier ankamen. „Animagus", sagte sie und die beiden gingen die Treppe hinauf in das Büro der Schulleiterin.

„Nehmen sie doch Platz.", forderte Professor McGonagall Harry auf. Harry folgte ihrer Bitte und setzte sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Diesen Stuhl kannte er nur zu gut. Letztes Jahr hatte er viel auf diesem Stuhl gesessen und sehr viel über Voldemort gelernt.

Nur leider würde ihm nie wieder der alte, weise Mann gegenübersitzen und ihm das Leben verständlicher machen. Professor McGonagall setzte sich Harry gegenüber und fing auch direkt an zu sprechen: „Harry, ich möchte dich noch einmal bitten mir zu sagen, wo du mit Albus Dumbledore vor seinem Tod warst."

Eine Stille brach ein, in der Professor McGonagall Harry hoffend ansah und Harry in Gedanken wieder einmal bei dem Tod des Schulleiters war. Harry sah der Schulleiterin in die Augen und sagte: „Ich kann es ihnen noch nicht sagen, Professor. Vielleicht kommt der Tag bald, vielleicht dauert es erst noch 2 Jahre ja vielleicht werde ich diesen Tag nie erleben."

Professor McGonagall sah überrascht an und sagte dann: „Es hat wohl keinen Sinn. Sie (Harry fiel auf, dass sie jetzt wieder seinen Nachnamen gebrauchte) haben sicherlich das Abzeichen bekommen und haben keine Ahnung, was es sein könnte oder?"

Harry nickte stumm. „Gut, dann werde ich es ihnen jetzt erklären, sie müssen mir allerdings versprechen, dass sie keinem etwas davon erzählen! Nicht einmal Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley. Versprechen sie es?", fragte Professor McGonagall ihn.

Harry nickte wieder. Professor McGonagall sah in einmal durchdringend an und fing dann an zu erklären: „Dieses Schuljahr findet etwas ähnliches wie das Trimagische Turnier statt, nur geht es diesmal nicht um drei Aufgaben sondern um Quidditch. Es muss eine Schulmannschaft gegründet werden, die dann gegen die von Beauxbatons und die von Durmstrang antreten muss. Und ich habe sie zum Kapitän der Schulmannschaft gemacht. Ich möchte, dass sie die beste Mannschaft auf die Beine stellen, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Sie sind natürlich der Sucher. Sie dürfen allerdings erst mit den Auswahlspielen beginnen, wenn die Schüler bescheid wissen. Ist das klar? Ach so ja wir werden dann Anfang November nach Beauxbatons fahren. Und ein paar Schüler zum Anfeuern brauchen wir auch, aber die suche ich aus. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und meinte dann: „Ich bin Kapitän der Schulmannschaft?"

Professor McGonagall nickte und verabschiedete ihn dann mit: „So, dann ist alles geklärt, gehen sie jetzt schlafen. Und kein Wort zu den Anderen!"

Harry hatte tausende von Fragen im Kopf, aber keine, die er der Schulleiterin jetzt einfach so stellen könnte, also verabschiedete er sich und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Als er vor der Fetten Dame zum stehen kam, fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht das Passwort wusste.

„So ein Mist!", fluchte er, bevor die Fette Dame auch nur nach dem Passwort fragen konnte. „Na, na, das gehört sich aber nicht! Wie lautet jetzt das Pass-", fing die Fette Dame an, kam jedoch nicht weiter da das Bild zur Seite geschoben wurde und Ginny Harry angrinste.

„Hab ich mich also doch nicht getäuscht. Komm", meinte sie und zog ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Vereinzelt saßen noch Schüler an den Tischen und kritzelten an Hausaufgaben, die sie am ersten Schultag abgeben mussten. Ron und Hermine saßen in ihren Lieblingssesseln am Feuer und winkten Harry zu. Ginny und Harry steuerten auf die beiden zu und ließen sich auf jeweils einem Sessel nieder.

„Und was wollte McGonagall von dir?", fragte Ron sofort.

„Sie wollte noch einmal wissen, warum Dumbledore gestorben ist und wo er vor seinem Tod war. Und sie hat mir erzählt, was es mit dem Abzeichen auf sich hat.", antwortete Harry und merkte, dass Ginny ihn ein wenig zögernd ansah.

„Und, was ist das für ein Abzeichen?", fragte nun Hermine neugierig. Harry sah sie an, seufzte und sagte dann: „Das darf ich euch nicht sagen." Ginny stand auf und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Freunde auf sich. Sie sagte überhaupt nichts, sondern setzte sich einfach nur auf Harrys Schoss. „Wir sind wieder zusammen", verkündete Harry auf die verdutzten Gesichter von Ron und Hermine. Ron nickte nur und Hermine meinte, dass das super wäre.  
Nach einer Stunde beschlossen die 4 ins Bett zu gehen. Harry gab Ginny noch einen Kuss und machte sich dann zusammen mit Ron auf nach oben in den Schlafsaal.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war Ron eingeschlafen. Harry fiel es leider nicht so leicht und er lag noch lange wach und machte sich Gedanken. Er dachte wieder an den falschen Horkruxe und holte ihn noch einmal aus dem Koffer. Er las sich den Zettel noch einmal durch:

_An den Dunklen Lord  
Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest,  
aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war,  
der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat.  
Ich habe den Horkruxe gestohlen und ich will  
ihn, zerstören, sobald ich kann.  
Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung,  
dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest,  
erneut sterblich sein wirst.  
R.A.B._

„Wer war bloß R.A.B.? Dieses Rätsel muss ich lösen, wenn ich Voldemort vernichten will. Wen kenne ich mit dem Nachnamen B.?", dachte er. B, irgendetwas regte sich in seinem Kopf.

„Aber natürlich Black! Aber nein, Sirius würde so etwas nie machen. Außerdem fing er nicht mit R sondern mit S an. Aber Sirius Bruder hieß Regulus, vielleicht hatte er ja einen 2. Vornamen. Das würde passen. Regulus war ein Todesser und er ist tot!", mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf fiel Harry in unruhige Träume, in denen er den echten Horkruxe in einem Regal in einem Haus, das ihm sehr bekannt vorkam, fand…

_tbc..._

AN: Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen!


	10. 09 Kapitel

**09. Kapitel - Eine kleine Kiste mit vielen**** Geheimnissen**

_von __Leni2oo5_

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es erst 5.00 Uhr. Er nahm den falschen Horkrux, den Zettel und das Buch über Horkruxe mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich in einen Sessel am Feuer setzte.

Das Feuer drohte langsam aus zu gehen, doch Harry störte das nicht. Er wollte unbedingt das Rätsel um den Horkrux lösen. Also schlug er das Buch auf und fand schnell, was er gesucht hatte: Ein Kapitel über die Gefährlichkeit eines Horkruxes.

Er brauchte eine halbe Stunde bis er herausgefunden hatte, dass man Horkruxe anfassen könnte und keine Angst zu haben bräuchte, dass einem etwas passiert. Wenn man einen Horkrux allerdings zerstören wollte, wäre das sehr kompliziert und es herrsche ein großes Risiko dabei zu sterben. Harry dachte gerade über das Risiko, einen Horkruxe zu zerstören nach, als ihm sein Traum wieder einfiel. Ihm kam das Haus wieder in den Sinn, irgendwie erinnerte er sich auch an das letzte Weinachten, das er mit seinem Paten verbracht hatte. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Das Haus der Blacks, der Grimmauldplatz und dieses Regal, das alles war in seinem Traum vorgekommen.

„Was wenn es gar kein richtiger Traum war, sondern eher so eine Art Blick in die Zukunft?", fragte sich Harry.

Er musste es versuchen, wie kam er am schnellsten zum Grimmauldplatz? Aber natürlich, apparieren! Schnell rannte er nach oben in den Schlafsaal der Jungs, zog sich an, schnappte sich die Karte der Rumtreiber und seinen Tarnumhang, zog ihn sich über und lief so schnell er konnte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zwei Schüler saßen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich leise. Harry schlich ganz vorsichtig an ihnen vorbei und öffnete umständlich das Portrait.

Die Fette Dame guckte sich um und sagte: „Komm raus! Wo bist du? Wer wagt es mich so früh am Morgen zu stören?"

Harry beachtete sie jedoch nicht und schlich weiter. An der nächsten Ecke holte er die Karte der Rumtreiber aus seiner Jackentasche und öffnete sie leise mit: „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut"

Die Karte öffnete sich und Harry sah, dass nur Mrs. Norris in dem Korridor umher lief. Harry steckte die Karte wieder weg und bewegte sich leise in Richtung Eingangshalle, leider lief ihm Mrs. Norris über den Weg. Sie starrte ihm in die Augen und fauchte und von einer Sekunde auf die andere war sie verschwunden. Harry wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte und lief so schnell und leise er konnte weiter.

Leider wurde seine Vermutung war und Argus Filch rannte wie wild durch die Gänge und schrie: „Du kannst dich nicht vor mir versteckten! Ich kriege dich. Komm raus und stell dich. Hätte ich doch nur eine Erlaubnis dich auszupeitschen, so würdest du nie wieder so früh am Morgen durchs Schloss schleichen! Wenn ich dich erwische, dann sind wir beide gleich bei der Schulleiterin."

Harry versuchte ihn nicht zu beachten und gleichzeitig nicht in ihn rein zu laufen und ging leise weiter. Als er endlich am Eingangsportal ankam, begegnete er auch noch einem Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw. Leise schlich er sich an ihm vorbei, öffnete das Eingangsportal, was zum Glück offen war und lief über die Ländereien.

Der Wind wehte seinen Tarnumhang zur Seite und Harry glaubte, dass man seine Schuhe für einen Moment gesehen hätte und drehte sich deshalb im Kreis, um zu sehen, ob ihn jemand gesehen haben könnte. Zum Glück war niemand außer ihm auf den Ländereinen und so konnte ihn auch niemand gesehen haben.

Leider lag er da nicht ganz richtig, denn Ginny hatte gerade in dem Moment aus dem Fenster geguckt, weil sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte und hatte seine Schuhe gesehen und sie sofort erkannt...

Harry lief weiter bis er endlich das Tor erreichte, er tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an und es öffnete sich.

Er lief schnell hindurch und dachte danach an den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er verschwunden.

Er tauchte in einer noch in Nebel gehüllten Straße auf. Er blickte auf zwei Häuser: Nummer 11 und Nummer 13. Doch Nummer 12 fehlte, aber Harry wusste, wo es war.

Er dachte an die Worte, die er vor ein bisschen mehr als 2 Jahren auf einem Stück Pergament gelesen hatte. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien das 12. Haus am Grimmauldplatz.

Harry öffnete das Gartentor und betrat den Vorgarten.

Das Haus sah genauso aus, wie bei seinem letzten Besuch. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs.

Und er wurde auch sofort begrüßt: „Abschaum! Wer wagt es in mein Haus einzudringen? Wer ist da? Komm raus, Feigling!"

So wäre das noch lange gegangen, hätte Harry ihr keinen Schockzauber aufgehalst. Schnell lief Harry nach oben in den Salon, wo er das Regal und den echten Horkrux vermutete, dort stand auch ein Regal, doch es war leer.

Harry fluchte innerlich und dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie das Regal ausgeräumt hatten. Schnell lief er nach unten, in der Hoffnung, Kreacher hätte das Amulett vielleicht als wertvoll betrachtet und es versteckt. Er öffnete die Schranktür und ein Foto der Familie Black grinste ihm entgegen.

Harry räumte die Sachen aus Kreachers „Schlafzimmer" oder besser gesagt Abstellkammer.

Er fand viele alte Fotos von der Familie Black, Geschirr mit dem Wappen der Blacks und vieles mehr.

Doch nirgends war eine Spur von dem Amulett, das er suchte. Ein knarren der Tür, schreckte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schlich leise nach oben. Harry hörte ein Geräusch aus dem Salon. Schnell lief er die Treppe hinauf und stieß die Tür auf.

Im Raum stand Mundungus Fletcher, der die Hände nach oben hielt.

„Was treibst du ´n hier?", fragte Mundungus und sah Harry an.

„Die Frage ist eher: Was hast du in meinem Haus zu suchen?", bei diesen Worten trat Harry einen Schritt näher und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab genau auf sein Herz.

„Ich wollte nur ma´ das Haus besuchen!", verteidigte sich Mundungus und starrte entsetzt auf Harrys Zauberstab.

„Und nebenbei auch noch ein paar Sachen mitgehen lassen oder?", fragte Harry weiter.

Nach einer Zeit gestand Mundungus: „Ja vielleicht, aber ich geh´ jetzt ma´."

Schneller als Harry blinzeln konnte, war er verschwunden. Harry begab sich wieder auf die Suche nach dem Horkrux und in seinem Kopf lachte er sich schon selbst aus: „Als wäre es so einfach gewesen, also wirklich, was hast du dir dabei gedacht der Horkrux könnte im Grimmauldplatz sein?"

Er vertrieb die Gedanken und nach einiger Zeit blieb nur noch der Dachboden übrig.

Harry kletterte die schmale, wackelige Leiter hinauf und öffnete die erste Kiste: Bücher. Er öffnete die anderen Kisten und war ein wenig enttäuscht: Die Familie Black hatte nur Bücher auf ihrem Dachboden. Er entdeckte eine kleinere Kiste, die ihm zuerst nicht aufgefallen war, und öffnete sie.

Anders als in den anderen Kisten lagen in dieser Kiste Bücher über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und nicht über die dunklen Künste. Harry betrachtete ein Buch genauer. Der Titel hieß „_Höhere Magie – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_".

Er schlug die erste Seite auf. Das 1. Kapitel hieß „_Der Patronus_".

Harry legte das Buch neben die Kiste und griff sich das nächste Buch. So ging das eine ganze Weile, bis nur noch 2 Bücher übrig waren. Er holte das nächste vorsichtig aus der Kiste und schlug es auf. Es war kein richtiges Buch es war eher eine kleine Kiste, die wie ein Buch aussah, und zu Harrys größter Überraschung lag dort das Amulett mit dem großen S.

Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte einen Horkrux gefunden. Harry konnte es gar nicht glauben! Er steckte den Horkrux in die Hosentasche, räumte die Bücher wieder in die Kiste, ließ diese mit einem Schwebezauber schweben und kletterte die wackelige Leiter hinunter.

Schnell zog er sich seinen Tarnumhang über und lief nach draußen. Er hielt die Truhe mit einer Hand fest und dachte an Hogwarts.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand er vor dem Tor zur Schule. Harry blickte auf seine Uhr, die 14.00 Uhr anzeigte. Also mussten jetzt alle beim Essen sitzen.

Ohne zu zögern richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das Hogwartsgelände und stellte sich seinen Patronus vor und dachte gleichzeitig an etwas Schönes. Der Hirsch erschien und lief schnell über die Ländereien in Richtung Große Halle.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren wie alle anderen beim Essen und machten sich große Sorgen, wo Harry sein könnte.

Genau in diesem Moment brach das Fenster und alle Schüler guckten sich Hilfe suchend um. Professor McGonagall zog ihren Zauberstab und trat vorsichtig an das Fenster. Sie wurde geblendet und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. Etwas Großes trat ein und die Umrisse des Tiers wurden deutlicher.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sich Minerva McGonagall selbst.

Hermine weinte vor Glück und schrie dann ihrer Lehrerin entgegen: „Das ist Harrys Patronus!"

Professor McGonagall begriff sofort und schickte Hagrid los, Harry zu holen. 

Währendessen fragte sich Harry, warum sie so lange brauchten, um zu verstehen, dass er hier draußen stand und wartete, dass endlich jemand kam. Harry erkannte die Umrisse einer Gestalt und zog sich den Tarnumhang aus, den er sofort über die Kiste warf. Er wollte nicht gleich allen zeigen, was er gemacht hatte.

Hagrid kam auf ihn zugeeilt und Harry war froh, dass sie nicht Filch geschickt hatten, um ihn zu holen. Hagrid ließ Harry rein und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Unbemerkt nahm Harry die Kiste mit dem Schwebezauber mit, er wollte sich die Bücher erst einmal in Ruhe angucken…

_tbc..._

AN: Irgendwie finde ich mein Geschreibsel peinlich o.o. Aber es wird besser... in Kapitel 80 xD.. Ich kann euch ja schon mal verraten, dass meine FF genau 95 Kapitel hat und fertig geschrieben ist. ;). Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen.


	11. 10 Kapitel

**10. Kapitel - Fragen über Fragen**

_von __Leni2oo5_

Als Harry und Hagrid endlich in der Großen Halle ankamen, kamen sofort Ginny, Hermine und Professor McGonagall angelaufen.

Professor McGonagall fragte Harry: „Wo waren sie, Potter?"

Harry konnte jedoch nicht antworten, da er von Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig umarmt wurde. Er drückte die beiden sanft von sich weg und antwortete dann der Schulleiterin: „Ich habe nur mein Haus besucht, entschuldigen Sie, dass ich ihnen nicht bescheid gesagt habe, Professor."

Die Schulleiterin sah ihn einen Moment sauer an, nickte und ging dann zusammen mit Hagrid zum Lehrertisch zurück. Hermine fragte Harry sofort, aber leider so laut, dass es die ganze Halle hören konnte: „Was hast du wirklich getrieben? Immer musst du Ärger suchen!"

„Ich habe Voldemort nur einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet, Mama.", antwortete Harry mit einem ironischen Unterton.

Der Ton wirkte und Hermine wurde augenblicklich so rot wie Rons und Ginnys Haare. Dann murmelte sie etwas Unverständliches und lief zurück zum Gryffindortisch. Harry beugte sich zu Ginny hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich muss noch was wegbringen. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Ginny sah ihn einen Moment neugierig an und nickte dann, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Harry bewegte seinen Zauberstab einmal und man hörte, dass sich etwas Schweres vom Boden erhoben hatte. Er lief schnell in den Schlafsaal und stellte die Kiste unter sein Bett.

Dann lief er zurück in die Große Halle und ging zum Gryffindortisch.

Ihm fiel auf, dass ihn viele Schüler neugierig ansahen. Harry setzte sich neben Ginny, gegenüber von Hermine und Ron und tat sich etwas zu Essen auf. Ron, der schon fertig gegessen hatte, sah Harry beim Essen zu und meinte dann: „Warum hast du deinen Patronus geschickt?"

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Essen, hustete und antwortete dann: „Weil ich sonst nicht rein gekommen wäre, es muss jemand von innen eine bestimmte Stelle berühren, dass das Tor aufgeht." Ron nickte und betrachtete seinen besten Freund. „Ist noch irgendwas?", fragte dieser genervt. Ron sah ihn sauer an und antwortete dann trotzig: „Warum hast du uns nicht mit genommen? Außerdem wo warst du wirklich? Warum hast du uns nicht einmal eine Nachricht dagelassen"

„Ich wollte euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich war wirklich am Grimmauldplatz und ich habe nicht daran gedacht, euch eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, weil ich mich beeilen musste.", antwortete Harry, sah sich um, zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und fuhr dann fort: „Mir wäre sicherlich jemand zuvor gekommen, auch wenn er wirklich gut versteckt war."

Ron starrte auf das Amulett in Harrys Hand. „Du hast einen gefunden? Ist der echt?", fragte nun Hermine erstaunt.

Harry nickte und steckte den Horkruxe schnell zurück in seine Hosentasche. „Was war das?", fragte nun Ginny und sah die drei Freunde fragend an. Harry antwortete ihr:

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das Buch, das ich in den Ferien gelesen habe? Über das Hermine und Ron so entsetzt waren. Das war ein Horkrux. Aber ich darf dir nicht sagen von wem."

Nachdem Harry fertig gegessen hatte, meinte Ginny sie wolle jetzt zu ihren Freundinnen gehen und küsste Harry auf die Wange.

Hermine, Ron und Harry gingen in der Zwischenzeit in den Schlafsaal der Jungs, um sich über den Horkrux zu unterhalten. Als sie da waren zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab ließ aus ihm einen roter Lichtblitz erscheinen und das Zimmer leuchtete dann einige Sekunden in rot.

Ron sah sie fragend an und bevor er ihr eine Frage stellen konnte sagte Harry: „Sehr gute Idee, Hermine. Das war ein Zauber, damit uns keiner belauschen kann Ron."

Hermine nickte und ließ sich dann neben Harry aufs Bett fallen. Ron sah Harry und Hermine einen Moment neidisch an und fragte dann an Harry gewandt: „Wo hast du den Horkruxe gefunden?"

Harry hatte den Blick von Ron bemerkt und musste grinsen, zog die Kiste unter seinem Bett hervor, zog den Tarnumhang weg und sagte dann: „In dieser Kiste sind Bücher über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste und eins von denen war kein Buch, das war eine kleine Kiste die aussah wie ein Buch. Dort war der Horkrux drin." Er holte das Buch in dem der Horkruxe war aus der Kiste und zeigte es Ron und Hermine.

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen, dass sich der Horkrux im Grimmauldplatz befindet?", fragte nun Hermine neugierig.

Harry holte den falschen Horkrux und den Zettel aus seiner Jackentasche und antwortete dann: „Ich habe mir gestern Abend den Brief noch einmal durchgelesen und habe letzte Nacht vom Grimmauldplatz und dem echten Horkrux geträumt. Ich habe den Traum ernst genommen und habe nachgesehen. Der Horkrux war aber nicht in dem Regal, wo ich ihn in meinem Traum gesehen habe. Das fand ich ein wenig seltsam, aber na ja, egal. Die Hauptsache ist, dass ich den dritten Horkrux gefunden habe. Jetzt haben wir aber das nächste Problem. Wir müssen ihn zerstören und das ist laut dem Buch lebensgefährlich."

„Das ist lebensgefährlich?", fragte Ron und etwas Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Harry nickte und betrachtete den echten Horkruxe und den falschen in seinen Händen. Er sah Ron und Hermine abwechselnd an und meinte dann: „Aber ich habe schon einen Horkrux zerstört, so gefährlich kann es also nicht sein. Die Frage ist eher, wie soll man so einen Horkrux zerstören? Den ersten habe ich mit einem Basiliskenzahn zerstört und wie Dumbledore den zweiten zerstört hat, weiß ich nicht. Nun ja an der schwarzen Hand von Dumbledore hat man gesehen, dass es wirklich nicht gerade ungefährlich ist, einen Horkruxe zu zerstören. Aber darauf muss ich es anlegen. Mit einem Zerstörungszauber wird es sicherlich nicht gehen, das wäre zu einfach. Habt ihr eine Idee?"

Die beiden schwiegen und Harry deutete das als Nein. Hermine fragte vorsichtig: „Vielleicht sollten wir Professor Slughorn fragen, der wusste schließlich ein Horkrux ist und wie man ihn erschafft, vielleicht weiß er auch, wie man sie zerstört."

„Sicherlich nicht, denn normalerweise will man seine Seele nicht unbedingt zerstören.", meinte Harry und musste lächeln. Hermine nickte und murmelte dann: „War ja nur ne Idee."

Ron meinte darauf: „Aber eine sehr gute!"

Hermine lächelte ihn dankend an, worauf Ron gleich rote Ohren bekam. Harry musterte seine beiden Freunde und musste immer noch grinsen, er wartete auf den Moment in denen sie sich endlich eingestanden und es sich gegenseitig sagten, dass sie über beide Ohren ineinander verliebt waren.

„Ich denke, es ist einen Versuch wert, den ich am besten sofort starte. Wir sehen uns nachher und drückt mir die Daumen. Ich kann Glück gut gebrauchen. Vor allem, weil ich keine Lust habe, mir welches zu machen, schließlich würde das viel zu lange dauern.", meinte Harry und war ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten aus dem Schlafsaal gelaufen.

Er machte sich in Richtung des Büros von Horace Slughorn auf. Harry war innerhalb weniger Minuten in den Kerkern und klopfte an die Bürotür seines Zaubertranklehrers. Dieser öffnete und war überrascht Harry an diesem Tag noch einmal zu sehen.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, heute noch einen Schüler zusehen und ganz besonders nicht dich, aber komm rein."

Harry trat ein und ließ sich, nach Aufforderung, auf einem Sessel am Feuer nieder. Der Professor setzte sich ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn. Harry fing an zu sprechen: „Professor, ich hätte eine Frage an sie. Und zwar, wissen sie, wie man einen Horkrux zerstört?"

Er sah Harry verdattert an und meinte dann: „Warum willst du das wissen?"

Harry sah ihn einen Moment flehend an, veränderte aber seinen Gesichtsausdruck, als ihm auffiel, dass er gerade dabei war einen Lehrer anzuflehen.

„Es ist sehr wichtig für mich, bitte Professor!"

„Harry, es tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man einen Horkruxe zerstört." Harry fühlte, dass sein Zaubertranklehrer ihn nicht anlog. Also stand er auf und sagte dann: „Bis zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde"

„Ja, die ist übrigens morgen, direkt die ersten zwei. Freut dich das? Mich freut es jedenfalls. Endlich ist wieder Schule nach so langen Ferien. Mir wurde schon langweilig, denn ohne Schüler ist es doch etwas ganz anderes in Hogwarts."

Harry nickte seinem Professor einmal zu und ging dann in aller Ruhe zurück zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Er war kurz vor der fetten Dame, als eine Hand, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam, ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zog.

_tbc..._


	12. 11 Kapitel

**11. Kapitel - Das Ereignis**

_von __Leni2oo5_

Ginny umarmte ihn kurz, küsste ihn, schob ihn einen paar cm zurück und sagte dann: „Ich will dir nur meine Freundinnen vorstellen."

„Und da musst du mich so erschrecken? Du hättest mich auch ansprechen können, ich wäre schon nicht weggelaufen.", meinte Harry und lächelte sie an.

Ginny wurde leicht rosa um die Nase und murmelte: „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." „Ist schon okay.", meinte Harry und sah sich um, er erkannte, das dass er in dem Klassenzimmer war, in dem Hermine Ron die Vögel aufgehetzt hatte, als dieser mit Lavender im Arm hinein herein kam.

„Ron hat schlechtere Erinnerungen, als ich, in diesem Raum", meinte Harry. Ginny sah ihn neugierig an und meinte dann: „Was denn für eine Erinnerung?"

„Wir wollen hier jetzt keine Erinnerungen von deinem großen Bruder besprechen, Ginny.", mischte sich nun ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw ein, das Harry aus dem Zug wieder erkannte.

Ginny nickte, sah aber ein wenig enttäuscht aus und fing dann an ihre Freundinnen vorzustellen: „Die sich gerade in unser Gespräch über Ron eingemischt hat heißt Lisa Turpin, Demelza kennst du ja und das daneben ist-"

„Luna. Ich kenne deine Freundinnen bereits, Ginny.", meinte er an sie gewand gewandt.

Ginny antwortete darauf: „Ich weiß, egal ich wollte dich sehen und habe mir irgendwas ausgedacht." „Seid Seit wann musst du dir irgendeinen Grund ausdenken, um mich zu sehen?", fragte Harry und lachte. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Nun meldete sich auch Demelza: „Wann ist das erste Training für die nächste Saison, Harry?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, dieses Jahr gibt es überhaupt keine Spiele zwischen den Häusern.", antwortete er gelassen.

Demelza und Ginny sahen das nicht so gelassen und meinten: „WAS? Warum das denn?"

„Wegen dem Ereignis das McGonagall noch ankündigen muss. Aber ich weiß schon, um was es geht. Hat sie mir gleich gestern Abend erklärt. Nun ja, sie hat mich ja auch sehr damit einbezogen.", meinte Harry und setzte sich auf einen der Tische.

Demelza, Lisa und Luna sahen ihn überrascht an und fragten im Chor: „Was ist den denn das Ereignis?"

Bevor Harry den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte Ginny schon für ihn geantwortet: „Das darf er nicht sagen. Auch wenn ich das sehr unfair finde. Jetzt bin ich deine Freundin und erfahre trotzdem nicht, was du den ganzen Tag treibst."

Bei diesen Worten stellte sie sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn ein wenig beleidigt an. Harry zog sie zu sich küsste sie zärtlich und meinte: „Du erfährst schon noch früh genug, was es damit auch sich hat. Ich kann euch nur sagen, dass es nichts mit einem Trimagischen Turnier zu tun hat. Aber mit diesem Abzeichen hat es etwas zu tun."

Harry machte das Abzeichen von seinem Umhang ab und zeigte es den vier Mädchen. Eine nach der anderen sah sich das Abzeichen genau an und alle meinten, dass sie so ein Abzeichen noch nie gesehen hätten. Harry sagte darauf, dass er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie etwas über dieses Abzeichen wussten.  
Nach 5 weitern Küssen mit Ginny verabschiedete Harry sich von den Mädchen und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron und Hermine bereits auf ihn warteten. Er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Ron las gerade ein Buch über Quidditch, während Hermine aus dem Fenster starrte. Die beiden zuckten zusammen, als Harry anfing zu sprechen: „Slughorn hat keine Ahnung wie man einen Horkruxe vernichtet."

„Ich habe mir mal ein paar Gedanken gemacht und finde, es wäre möglich, wenn man einen Horkruxe mit dem Gegenteil von Hass vernichten könnte."

Ron sah so aus, als versuche er, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen was das Gegenteil von Hass ist, aber Hermine nahm ihm diese Last und sagte: „Liebe, vielleicht geht ein Horkruxe kaputt, wenn sich zwei, die sich sehr lieben, küssen oder so."

Ron grinste verlegen und Harry murmelte nur: „Vielleicht, aber warum sollte das Lebensgefährlich lebensgefährlich sein?"

„Vielleicht, weil wenn sich diese Personen nicht wirklich lieben ihnen etwas entgegen geschleudert wird, zum Beispiel ein sehr gefährlicher Fluch.", antwortete Hermine sofort und es schien, als hätte sie sich sehr viele Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Ah ja, Harry du liebst Ginny doch so sehr, such sie und nehm nimm den Horkruxe mit. Dann küsst du sie und wir sehen gleichzeitig, ob ihr euch sehr liebt. Aber wehe, du gehst weiter, als küssen Harry. Wahrscheinlich gehen Hermine und ich lieber mit und passen auf, das dass ihr nichts unanständiges macht.", meinte Ron.

Harry sah ihn einen Moment mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und zeigte ihm dann einen Vogel, worauf die drei anfingen zu lachen und sich viele aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum umdrehten und sehen wollten, wer sich denn da so amüsierte und worüber.  
In dem Moment kamen Ginny mit und Demelza in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurden sofort auf die drei Aufmerksam.

Die beiden schlichen sich von hinten an das Trio hinan heran und hörten wie Harry sagte: „Ron du spinnst doch. Was malst du dir alles aus, was ich mit deiner Schwester mache?"

Ron wurde darauf hin so rot wie seine Haare und Harry fügte noch hinzu: „Außerdem ist es viel zu gefährlich, das einfach auszuprobieren. Was ist, wenn Ginny dabei umkommt, dann bin ich es schuld. Das kommt gar nicht frage Frage. Außer ich finde einen Zauber, mit dem ich bewirke bewirken kann, dass der Fluch, wenn es dazu kommen sollte, nur auf mich prallt."

Ginny hielt Harry von hinten die Augen zu und fragte: „Was ist viel zu gefährlich für mich?"

Harry zuckte zusammen und antwortete dann ganz einfach: „Einen Horkruxe Horkrux zu zerstören."

Demelza entfernet entfernte sich unbemerkt und Ginny meinte: „Ach ihr redet immer noch darüber?"

„Wie lange stehst du da eigentlich schon?", bekam sie eine Gegenfrage von Hermine.

„Seitdem ihr mit dem Lachen aufgehört habt. Und Ron hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen, was Harry und ich machen, wenn wir alleine sind.", sagte Ginny und ließ sich auch auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Ron wurde augenblicklich wieder so rot wie seine Haare und murmelte etwas wie: „Sorgen mache."

Hermine versuchte diese Bedrückende bedrückende Stille irgendwie weg zu bekommen und meinte: „Lasst uns zum Abendessen gehen, heute will Professor McGonagall endlich sagen, was sie mit dem Ereignis meint, habe ich jedenfalls gehört."

Die drei anderen nickten zustimmend und standen schon auf, als Hermine durch den Gemeinschaftraum schrie: „Alle mal herhören. Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt zum Abendessen gehen, wenn wir wissen wollen, was das Ereignis ist!"

Die meisten Schüler sahen sie Überrascht überrascht an, und packten ihre Sachen weg und begaben sich in die Große Halle, in der bereits viele Schüler saßen.  
Als endlich alle da waren stand die Schulleiterin auf und sagte: „Schön, das dass sich die Nachricht rum gesprochen hat! Nun, ihr wollt sicherlich wissen, was es mit dem Ereignis auf sich hat. Es wird eine Quidditchschulmannschaft zusammengestellt und dann fahren diese Schüler und noch ein paar andere Schüler zum anfeuern mit nach Beauxbatons, wo wir gegen Beauxbatons und Durmstrang Quidditch spielen werden. Wenn ihr Interesse habt in der Schulmannschaft zu spielen, dann schreibt euch doch bitte in die Liste, die Mitlehrweile mittlerweile in den Gemeinschaftsräumen hängt, ein. Die Auswahlspiele finden nächsten Samstag um 11.00 Uhr vormittags auf dem Quidditchplatz statt. Wenn ihr in die Mannschaft wollt, solltet ihr sicherlich sehr nett zu Harry Potter sein, da er der Kapitän der Schulmannschaft ist und das letzte Wort in der Aufstellung hat."

Alle Schüler richteten ihren Blick auf Harry, der den Worten von Professor McGonagall gelauscht hatte und nun grinste. Ein paar Slytherins buhten Harry aus und einer rief Professor McGonagall entgegen: „Warum ist der den denn der Kapitän der Mannschaft. Der hat doch gar keine Ahnung davon! Ich bin schließlich schon ein Jahr Kapitän der Slytherinquidditchmannschaft und hätte das Recht darauf, Professor!"

McGonagall sah ihn einen Moment an und meinte dann: „Was fällt ihnen ein, meine Wahl zu kritisieren? Er hat es schließlich geschafft, den Pokal mit seinem Team zu gewinnen und nicht sie! 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen Beleidigung der Schulleiterin. Horace, ich möchte doch bitten, das dass sie besser auf ihre Schützlinge achten! Und jetzt wünsche ich ihnen allen einen Guten Appetit!"

Der Junge bekam viele böse Blicke von den Gryffindors und den Slytherins zugeworfen und es wurde langsam lauter in der Großen Halle.

„Ginny, ich sehe uns beide jetzt schon in der Schulmannschaft!", sagte Ron während dem Essen. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich ihrem Essen.

Nach vielen Kartoffeln, Gemüse und Fleisch und noch 2 Portionen Nachtisch, waren die vier satt und Ginny verließ sie mit der Begründung sie wollte noch einmal mit Demelza sprechen.

_tbc..._


	13. 12 Kapitel

**12. Kapitel - Ein Alptraum**

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, während Ron sich darüber beschwerte, dass Harry ihm nichts erzählt hatte.

Die drei belegten ihre Lieblings Plätze Lieblingsplätze am Feuer und Harry bemerkte, dass sich viele Schüler und Schülerinnen in die Liste eintrugen. Ron holte eine Feder aus seiner Tasche und sagte dann auf den fragenden Blick von Hermine, er wolle sich in die Liste eintragen.

Ron trat an die Liste, überflog die Liste, prustete los als er einen Namen las und schrieb seinen mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in die Spalte Hüter. Als er sich wieder auf einen Sessel fallen ließ, fragten Hermine und Harry ihn, was denn so lustig sei.

Darauf sagte er nur: „Cormac McLaggen hat sich, als Hüter eingetragen, als würdest du den je wieder in deiner Mannschaft aufnehmen. Wie es aussieht, ist dieses Jahr noch jemand sitzen geblieben. Außerdem hat einer die Spalte Sucher gemalt und sich eingetragen. Ist doch klar, dass du den Sucher spielst."

Die drei redeten noch lange über Beauxbatons und Quidditch. Hermine gab natürlich auch wieder ihre Gedanken darüber frei, dass es um das Freundschaften schließen ginge und nicht um Quidditch spielen. Auf diese Aussage bekam sie böse Blicke von Ron und Harry zu geworfen und beschloss ins Bett zu gehen.

Ron und Harry gingen erst ins Bett, als nur noch wenige Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und sich unterhielten oder spielten. Als die beiden den Schlafsaal betraten, hörten sie ein lautes Schnarchen und leises Atmen ihrer Freunde und zogen sich deshalb besonders leise um, um die anderen nicht zu wecken.

Harry konnte wie üblich nicht besonders gut schlafen und als er endlich in das Reich der Träume fiel, war es schon 3.00 Uhr nachts.

_Eine Gestallt, die man in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte, zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf einen Jungen. Der Junge wurde zurück geschleudert und blieb regungslos liegen._

Ein Mann schrie unter den Höllenqualen des Crucio laut auf. Eine Gestallt mit schwarzem Umhang zielte auf den Mann. Ein grüner Lichtblitz erschien und der Mann fiel in durch einen Bogen.

Ein alter Mann wurde von einem grünen Lichtblitz getroffen und fiel von einem hohen Turm.

Harry befand sich in einem großen dunklen Raum, drei Teenager lagen ihm zu Füßen. Er sprach mit einer kalten Stimme: „Wo ist er? Sagt es mir oder ihr sterbt." „Niemals!!", schrieen die drei ihm Chor. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete in auf einen rot Haarigen rothaarigen Jungen und schrie: „Avada Kedavra" Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ein Mädchen mit buschigem buschigen, braunen Haaren und zum Schluss auf ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren, das ihm Hasserfüllte hasserfüllte Blicke zu warf zuwarf, wie es sonst nur einer tat. Die drei blieben liegen und bewegten sich nicht mehr. Er betrachtete seine weiße Hand und sah dann weiter in einen großen Spiegel. Rote Augen sahen ihn an.

Ein schwarz Haariger schwarzhaariger Junge lag gefesselt auf dem Boden eines Friedhofes. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und schrie: „Es ist vorbei Harry Potter! Avada Kedavra" Der Junge wurde von einem grünen Lichtblitz getroffen und blieb wie auch schon seine Vorgänger reglos am Boden liegen.  
  
„Nein!!!!!!!!!", schrie Harry, bis er bemerkte, dass er in seinem Bett im Jungen Schlafsaal Jungenschlafsaal lag.

Vier besorgte weiße Gesichter sahen ihn an.

„Harry, was ist los? Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte Neville mit besorgten besorgtem Gesicht.

Harry nickte und sagte dann: „Schlechter als schlecht. Für meinen Geschmack zu schlecht."

Seamus grinste ihn unsicher an und Ron fragte noch besorgter, als er aussah: „Was hast du gesehen? Du hast was von wegen Es ist vorbei Harry Potter gesagt."

Die Andren drei Anderen nickten zustimmend und sahen Harry neugierig an. Harry war das ganze eher Peinlich peinlich, da hatte er schon solche Träume, dann musste er auch noch im Schlaf reden. Ganz so, als ob die Träume nicht schon reichen würden.

„Nicht so wichtig.", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. Aber die Vier ließen nicht locker, also erzählte Harry ihnen von seinem Traum, ließ die Geschichte aber so wirken, als ob er zugesehen hätte und nicht Voldemort persönlich gewesen wäre. Neville, Seamus, Dean und Ron sahen ihn schockiert an, als er geendet hatte. „Wer waren diese Personen?", fragte Dean.

Harry wunderte sich sehr über ihn. Wenn er Dean wäre, würde er nicht mehr mit sich reden, schließlich war er vor Harry mit Ginny zusammen gewesen und müsste doch jetzt unheimlich wütend auf Harry sein.

„Die Erste war Cedric Diggory, die Zweite war Sirius, dann kam Dumbledore, dann Ron, Hermine und Ginny und zum Schluss habe ich mit angesehen, wie Voldemort mich umgebracht hat.", meinte Harry und legte sich wieder hin, als Zeichen, das dass er wieder schlafen wollte.

Die Anderen ließen ihn in Ruhe und gingen wieder ins Bett. Harry war froh, dass sie ihn endlich in Ruhe ließen, wollte aber eigentlich gar nicht schlafen. Also stieg er leise aus seinem Bett, zog sich an und schlich leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Feuer war ausgegangen und der Gemeinschaftsraum wirkte leer und unfreundlich.

Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin. Er hatte leider vergessen, ein Buch oder sonst etwas mit zu nehmen und wollte die anderen nicht noch einmal wecken. Also hockte er eine halbe Stunde einfach nur im Gemeinschaftraum, als ihm einfiel, er könnte sich ja einmal die Liste der Schulmannschaft ansehen. Es hatten sich viele eingetragen, die er kannte, aber es waren auch einige Namen dabei, die er noch nie gelesen hatte und ihnen auch kein Gesicht zu ordnen zuordnen konnte.

Er sah einmal auf seine Armbanduhr, sie zeigte 4:30 an. Er sah aus dem Fenster, in der Ferne lag das Quidditchfeld und die Sorgen stiegen in Harry auf. Was, wenn er nicht gut genug war, um die Sucher der anderen Schulen zu schlagen? Würde er immer als Loser da stehen dastehen?

Das konnte er nicht auf sich ruhen lassen. Aber wie sollte er an seinen Besen kommen, ohne in den Schlafsaal zu gehen? Wie von selbst tauchten Bilder aus seinem 4. Schuljahr auf, in dem er seinen Besen mit einem einfacher Zauber rief. Er musste grinsen, als er an den Drachen und das goldene Ei zurück dachte.

Er hatte schon fiele Abenteuer in seinem Leben erlebet erlebt und eines war spannender, als das andere. Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Jackentasche, richtete ihn auf die Treppe zum Schlafsaal und sagte: „Accio Feuerblitz."

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hielt er seinen Besen in der Hand und beschloss, ein wenig trainieren zu gehen. Im Schloss begegnete er niemandem und es kam ihm ein wenig so vor, als hätte er unwissentlich Felix Felicis getrunken.

Draußen angekommen, wehte ihm gleich eine warme Brise ins Gesicht. Die Sonne schien bereits und eine kleine Schicht Nebel lag auf den Ländereien. Es war ein perfekter Septembertag, wie Harry fand.  
Am Quidditchfeld angekommen, stieß er sich sofort vom Boden ab und wieder hatte er das tolle Gefühl des Fliegens in sich. Er konnte die Leute nicht verstehen, die nicht fliegen wollten, Höhenangst oder ähnliches Ähnliches hatten.

Für ihn war es immer sehr befreiend. Er flog Lupings Loopings, Sturzflüge und anderes. Nach 2 Stunden hatte er keine Lust mehr und die Müdigkeit holte ihn ein. Er flog zurück auf den Boden, stieg vom Besen ab und schlenderte langsam in Richtung Schloss. Der Nebel war bereits verschwunden und die Sonne schien warm auf seine Haut.

Sein Magen meldete sich zu Wort und Harry beschloss, in die Große Halle zu gehen.  
Einige Schüler saßen an den Haustischen und sahen Harry verwundert nach, als er mit seinem Besen in der Hand zum Gryffindortisch ging.

Er lehnte seinen Besen gegen einen anderen Stuhl und setzte sich. Er war der Erste am Tisch. Er schüttete sich ein Glas Saft ein und trank es durstig aus.  
Nach wenigen Minuten füllte sich die Halle weiter.

Ron, Hermine und Ginny kamen verschlafen angetrottet. „Wo warst du denn?", fragte Hermine ihn. Harry grinste und antworte schlicht: „Fliegen." Sie nickte und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf einem Stuhl nieder.  
Die Vier Frühstückten frühstückten ausgiebig, bekamen die Stundenpläne von Professor McGonagall ausgeteilt und gingen dann langsam in Richtung Kerker.

Professor Slughorn hatte recht gehabt. Harry freute sich nicht wirklich auf Zaubertränke. Er hoffte der Professor würde ihn in Ruhe lassen und nicht wieder der ganzen Klasse erzählen, wie toll seine Mutter früher gewesen war.

_tbc..._


	14. 13 Kapitel

**13. Kapitel - Die 1. Unterrichtsstunde und ihre Probleme**

_von __Leni2oo5_

Als die drei im Kerker ankamen, war Slughorn nirgends zu sehen. Harry lehnte sich an eine Wand und Ron und Hermine stritten sich mal wieder wegen einer Kleinigkeit.

Die Slytherins standen in einer Ecke, warfen Harry unruhige Blicke zu und tuschelten leise. Harry war das Recht, ihm gefiel es zwar nicht, dass die Slytherins ihm unruhige Blicke zu warfen, aber das war immer noch besser, als wenn sie ihn doof anquatschen würden. Professor Slughorn streckte den Kopf aus seinem Klassenzimmer, winkte Harry freudig zu und sagte dann mit lauter Stimme, die die Slytherins zusammen schrecken ließ: „So. Ich freue mich, euch dieses Jahr wieder zu sehen, kommt doch einfach rein damit wir anfangen können."

Die Schüler gingen ins Klassenzimmer nur Hermine und Ron standen noch draußen und führten eine „Nein" - „Doch" – Diskussion. Professor Slughorn wollte gerade den Mund auf machen, als Ron und Hermine mit geröteten Wangen herein kamen und ein „Entschuldigung" murmelten.

Die beiden ließen sich auf ihre Plätze sinken und der Professor begann endlich seine Begrüßungsworte: „Am Ende dieses Schuljahres haben sie ihre UTZ – Prüfungen, in denen sie zeigen müssen was sie können. Bei manchen Leuten in diesem Kurs habe ich keine Bedenken-", er musterte Harry einen Augenblick und fuhr dann fort: „- aber Andere müssen sich anstrengen und viel lernen. In der ersten Stunde wiederholen wir noch einmal die Zaubertränke, die wir das letzte Jahr gebraut haben und in der zweiten Stunde braut jeder einen Trank seiner Wahl. Der Trank muss allerdings auswendig gebraut werden, ich möchte keine Spickzettel oder Bücher sehen! Und als Hausaufgabe schreibt ihr einen Aufsatz von 3 Rollen Pergament über die Herstellung und die Wirkung des Tranks, den sie gebraut haben."  
Die 1. Stunde ging relativ schnell vorbei und am Ende hatten Hermine und Harry 40 Punkte für Gryffindor bekommen. Bevor sie allerdings ihre Kessel holen konnten und anfangen konnten zu brauen atmete Professor Slughorn erleichtert aus und meinte dann auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Schüler: „Ich dachte schon, Mr. Potter wäre jetzt wieder schlechter in Zaubertränke, wo er jetzt doch wieder mit der jungen Miss Weasley zusammen ist." Cho, die auch Zaubertränke belegt hatte, warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu.

Harry starrte seinen Professor ungläubig an. Konnten etwa alle in seiner Gegenwart Legilimentik und er wusste nichts davon? Auf das Gesicht von Harry antwortete Professor Slughorn freudig: „Lesen sie etwa keine Hexenwoche, Harry?" Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und bekam daraufhin eine Ausgabe der Hexenwoche in den Schoss geworfen.

Auf der Titelseite waren drei Bilder von Harry abgebildet. Auf dem ersten Bild umarmte Hermine ihn vor der 1. Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, auf dem 2. Bild liefen Cho und er händchenhaltend die Treppe hoch und Cho gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, auf dem 3. Bild fiel ihm Ginny um den Hals, er schob sie ein bisschen weg und küsste sie dann. Unter den Fotos stand in großen Buchstaben die Überschrift _„Harry Potter endlich Glücklich?"_

_Darunter folgte ein Text:  
Wie uns heute bekannt wurde hat der junge 17 Jährige Harry Potter wieder eine neue Freundin oder besser gesagt die alte noch einmal. Wie aus Zufall hörte ich mit an wie er einem Mädchen namens Ginevra Molly Weasley im Hogwartsexpress seine Liebe gestand. Das ganze lief in etwa so ab:  
Ginny(der Spitzname des Mädchens) sah in kurz an und bevor sie nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, fing Harry an zu reden: „Ginny es tut mir so leid, ich hätte nicht mit dir Schluss machen sollen. Aber ich hatte solche Angst, dass deine Beerdigung die Nächste wäre, an der ich teilnehmen würde. Weißt du, alle Menschen die mir etwas bedeutet haben sind gestorben: Meine Mum, mein Dad, Sirius und nun auch noch Dumbledore. Ginny ich liebe dich." Er sah sie hoffend an und Ginny hatte eine einzige Träne in den Augen, die ihr sofort über die Wange lief. „Hey nicht weinen", meinte Harry und wischte ihr die Träne weg. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und fiel ihm dann um den Hals. „Probieren wir es noch einmal?", fragte Harry sie und schob sie ein wenig von sich weg, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie nickte. Harry beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie kurz.  
Kurz zuvor hatte Harry Potter einen Streit mit dem Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour, leider wissen wir nicht über was sich die beiden gestritten haben. So wie es aussieht ist Ginny Weasley die dritte Freundin des jungen Mr. Potters. Als erstes hatte er in seinem 4. Schuljahr eine Beziehung zu seiner besten Freundin Hermine Granger und in seinem 5. Schuljahr (so wissen wir von einer Person, die gerne anonym bleiben möchte) eine Beziehung mit einem Mädchen namens Cho Chang. Hoffen wir also alle, die sich um das Wohl des jungen Zauberers sorgen, dass es diesmal eine Beziehung für länger ist.  
_  
Mit jedem Wort das Harry gelesen hatte, wurde er röter im Gesicht.

Ron fand das ganze sehr amüsant und lachte über den röter werdenden Harry. Als Harry geendet hatte, warf er Ron einen das-ist-überhaupt-nicht-komisch-Blick zu und legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Die anderen Schüler sahen Harry neugierig an und bevor er auch nur etwas machen konnte, hatte Cormac McLaggen sich die Zeitung geschnappt und las den Artikel laut vor. Als er geendet hatte, sah er Harry grinsend an, während dieser seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.

McLaggen verging das Grinsen schneller, als es gekommen war. Harry funkelte ihn einen Moment sauer an und steckte dann aber seinen Zauberstab weg. Cormac McLaggen wollte es allerdings nicht lassen und meinte: „Hast wohl Angst mir was anzutun, was Potter? Du hast dich ja auch nie für den Unfall mit dem Klatscher gerächt."

Cormac McLaggen zog seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf Harry und wollte gerade seinen Mund auf machen, als ein blau-rot-leicht ins grüne gehender Strahl, der von Harry ausging, ihn traf. McLaggen wurde an die Wand geschleudert, sein Zauberstab flog in Harrys Hand und McLaggen saß benommen auf dem Boden und sah Harry merkwürdig an. Dann machte er den Mund auf und fragte leise, aber deutlich: „Wie hast du das gemacht?" Keinem im Klassenzimmer war entgangen, dass Harry keinen Finger gerührt hatte, als McLaggen gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Harry warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zu und sagte ruhig: „Ich würde dir sagen du lässt es besser, mich anzugreifen, Cormac McLaggen."

Dann wendete er sich seinem Kessel zu und überlegte, welchen Trank er brauen sollte und tat so als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Professor Slughorn sah die Beiden einen Augenblick mit offenem Mund an, klatschte in die Hände und rief: „Jetzt wird weitergearbeitet, sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Harry entschied sich nach kurzem überlegen für den Trank der lebenden Toten, denn an den konnte er sich seltsamerweise am besten erinnern. Wie von selbst nahm er die Zutaten und braute den Trank mit ein paar Kniffen des Halbblutprinzen schnell fertig. Professor Slughorn rief gerade ein „Stopp" durch den Kerker, als Harry das letzte Mal umrührte.

Der Professor ging von einem zum anderen Tisch und blickte in die Kessel. Ron hatte mal wieder versagt, denn Slughorn ging schnell an seinem Trank vorbei. Bei Harry blieb er stehen und antwortete mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: „Oh sogar noch ein bisschen besser, als das letzte Mal. Du hast wirklich das Gefühl zum Zaubertrank brauen, genau wie deine Mutter!"

Harry lächelte ein gequältes Lächeln. Er wusste nicht warum es ihm etwas ausmachte, wenn er mit seiner Mutter verglichen wurde, er wusste nur, dass er es nicht sonderlich mochte. Professor Slughorn entließ die Schüler seines Kurses mit einer Erinnerung an die Hausaufgaben.  
Ron, Harry und Hermine begaben sich nach draußen, sie wollten noch vor der nächsten Stunde ein wenig Luft schnappen. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron und Hermine ihm abwechselnd besorgte Blicke zu warfen.  
Nach einem zehn Minütigen Spaziergang machten sich die drei auf zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als sie endlich im 3.Stock ankamen, hatte der Unterricht schon seit fünf Minuten begonnen und die drei liefen eilig in das Klassenzimmer.

Zu ihrer größten Verwunderung war noch kein Professor anwesend und das erste Mal seitdem sie in Hogwarts waren, fragten sie sich, wer der neue Lehrer für das Fach war. Das Trio ließ sich in der hinterste Reihe nieder und blickte sich suchend im Raum um. Alle anderen waren schon anwesend, nur vom Professor fehlte jede Spur.  
Nach einiger Zeit flog die Tür auf und ein Mann, den die drei auf keinen Fall erwartet hatten, betrat den Raum.

_tbc..._


	15. 14 Kapitel

**14. Kapitel - Eine Überraschung kommt selten allein**

_von __Leni2oo5_

„Moody", kam es als erstes von Harry.

Die Anderen im Raum starrten den alten Mann an, schließlich hatten sie geglaubt, diesen Mann nie wieder zu sehen. Moody nickte kurz, humpelte nach vorn zum Pult und sagte dann: „Sehr gut, Potter! Aber ab heute doch bitte Professor."

Harry nickte und Alastor Moody schrieb seinen Namen an die Tafel und sagte dann: „Ich denke zwar, ihr kennt alle meinen Namen, aber ich habe ihn doch lieber noch einmal angeschrieben schließlich ist es jetzt ungefähr 3 Jahre her, als wir uns das erste mal gesehen haben. Heute möchte ich euch einen neuen Zauber zeigen. Er reißt eine Person zu Boden und fesselt sie dann so, dass sich derjenige nicht mehr bewegen kann. Danach wendet man noch einen Zauber gegen das Apparieren und Disapparieren und verständigt das Ministerium. Eine sehr erfolgreiche Methode, Todesser festzuhalten. Und das wollen wir auch gleich mal ausprobieren. Ich führe es ihnen jedoch erst einmal vor. Potter komm mal her und versuch dich so gut wie es geht zu verteidigen, denn wie ich gesehen habe, bist du Klassenbester in VgdDk."

Harry nickte und stellte sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor seinen neuen Lehrer. Wie aus dem nichts kam ein roter Strahl aus dem Zauberstab von Moody. Es gab einen lauten Knall und eine Staubwolke wurde aufgewirbelt. Als man die beiden wieder sehen konnte, war die ganze Klasse erstaunt.

Es war nicht Harry, der auf dem Boden lag, sondern Professor Moody. Harry schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und half seinem Professor wieder auf die Beine. „Also das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet Potter, wie hast du das gemacht?", wurde Harry von Alastor Moody gefragt.

Harry lächelte und meinte: „Mit einem Mix zwischen einem Schild- und einem Entwaffnungszauber."

Moody nickte anerkennend und gab Harry 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Die Klasse wurde in Gruppen eingeteilt und fing an zu üben. Keiner außer Hermine und Harry hatte es am Ende der Stunde geschafft seinen Partner zu fesseln.

Aber auch Hermine hatte viele Anläufe gebraucht bis sie es endlich schaffte.  
Ron und Harry gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie jetzt eine Freistunde hatten, während Hermine in das Klassenzimmer für Alte Runen ging.

Harry fing mit seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke an, während Ron auf einem Blatt Pergament rumkritzelte und versuchte, es vor Harry zu versteckten. Harry hatte allerdings einen Satz gelesen. Auf dem Pergament stand in Rons krakeliger Schrift geschrieben:

_Liebe Hermine!  
Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas beichten. Können wir uns mal alleine treffen, ich meine ohne Harry..._

Harry war ein wenig geschockt. Eigentlich wusste er, dass Ron und Hermine ineinander verliebt waren, aber es war doch etwas anderes, es so auf einem Zettel zu lesen.

Harry versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, schaffte es allerdings nicht ganz und versteckte sich so hinter einem Buch.

Harry hatte gerade zwei Seiten seines Aufsatzes fertig, als er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf und bemerkte, dass es jetzt Mittagessen gab. Er sagte Ron Bescheid und die beiden gingen zusammen in die Große Halle.  
Hermine saß bereits mit Ginny am Gryffindortisch und winkte den beiden zu. Die beiden liefen zu den Mädchen und Harry fiel auf, dass sich viele andere Mädchen umdrehten und ihm hinterher sahen, wie er am Gryffindortisch entlang lief.

Am Ravenclawtisch saßen sogar ein paar Mädchen, die mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten und kicherten. Harry verdrehte wie immer in solchen Situationen genervt die Augen und ließ sich neben seiner Freundin, die er mit einem Kuss begrüßte, nieder.   
Ginny sah das nicht ganz so locker wie ihr Freund und warf den Mädchen böse Blicke zu.

Zusätzlich legte sie ihre Hand in seine und küsste ihn noch einmal.  
Harry lächelte sie an und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich! Gehen wir heute Nacht ein bisschen am See spazieren?"

Ginny nickte freudig. Ron stöhnte genervt auf und meinte dann: „Könnt ihr vielleicht später weiter flirten?"

Ginny und Harry wurden leicht rosa, sagten aber nichts dazu. Als die vier fertig gegessen hatten, verließen sie zusammen die Große Halle. Ginny musste in die Kerker, da sie jetzt Zaubertränke hatte, wurde aber vorher noch von Harry gewarnt, auf keinen Fall die Hexenwoche zu lesen und Professor Slughorn zu ignorieren.

Ginny sah ihn fragend an, aber Harry hatte geantwortet bevor sie nur den Mund auf machen konnte: „Erzähl ich dir später."

Diese nickte und verschwand in Richtung Kerker, während Ron, Hermine und Harry sich in Richtung Zauberkunst machten.  
Professor Flitwick stand bereits auf seinem Bücherstapel, als die drei das Klassenzimmer betraten.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war das Klassenzimmer voll und der Professor hatte gerade mit seinen Begrüßungsworten angefangen, als die Tür aufging.  
Professor McGonagall stand im Türrahmen und wirkte etwas abgehetzt und traurig. Dann sagte sie: „Entschuldige bitte, Filius, aber ich muss Harry aus deinem Unterricht holen. Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore soll geöffnet werden und in der Einleitung steht, wir sollen Harry erst dazu holen und dann weiter lesen."

Professor Flitwick nickte und sagte dann: „Mr. Potter sie sind vom Unterricht befreit." Harry nickte dankbar und folgte McGonagall aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie sprach kein Wort auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro.   
Als die Beiden im Büro standen, fiel Harry direkt auf, dass nur Hagrid und ein Mann, den er nicht kannte im Raum saßen.

Er nahm auf einem Stuhl platz und die Schulleiterin setzte sich neben ihn. Der Mann nickte und sagte: „So, dann sind wir jetzt vollzählig und ich kann weiter lesen.

_Testament von Albus Dumbledore  
Wie auch immer ich gestorben bin, es ist passiert und ich hoffe, die Schule wird weiter geöffnet bleiben. Hiermit möchte ich erklären, dass ich möchte, dass Rubeus Hagrid weiter in Hogwarts bleiben darf und vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr Land bekommt. Ich möchte, dass Harry James Potter mein Denkarium, das Schwert Godric Gryffindors und das dickste Buch in meinem Büro erhält. Minerva McGonagall soll meine restlichen Bücher bekommen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle zufrieden und macht euch nicht so viele Gedanken um mich. Das Leben geht auch ohne mich weiter. Außerdem habe ich noch einen Brief dazu gelegt, der bitte Harry James Potter __**ungeöffnet**__ überreicht wird, er enthält sehr vertrauensvolle Informationen. Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes, erfülltes Leben!  
Ich werde euch nie vergessen.  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Der Mann überreichte Harry ein dickes Buch, das Schwert, das Denkarium und einen Brief, auf der in geschwungener Schrift stand _An Harry James Potter_.

Harry nahm die Sachen entgegen und legte sie neben den Stuhl. Der Mann packte seine Sachen in eine Tasche, schüttelte jedem noch einmal die Hand und verließ dann das Büro der Schulleiterin.

Sobald er weg war holte Hagrid sein großes Taschentuch raus und weinte wieder. Die Schulleiterin setzte sich wieder auf ihren richtigen Platz und bat Hagrid, das Büro zu verlassen, da sie noch ein Gespräch mit Harry führen wollte. Er willigte ein und verschwand.

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und fing dann an zu sprechen: „Nun Harry, wie sie ja bereits wissen, finden die Auswahlspiele der Schulmannschaft am Samstag um halb elf statt. Kommen sie bitte schon um halb zehn, denn wir möchten noch etwas mit ihnen besprechen. Außerdem möchte ich ihnen noch sagen, dass Dumbledore wollte, dass sie Schulsprecher werden. Als ich ins Büro kam, lag ein Brief an mich adressiert auf seinem Schreibtisch, in dem er mich darum bat, sie zum Schulsprecher zu machen. Es kann also sein, dass er geahnt oder gewusst hat, dass er umkommen wird. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Harry nickte, nahm die Sachen und begab sich in die Große Halle in der Hoffnung, er würde dort Ron, Hermine und Ginny treffen.

Er lag richtig, die drei saßen in der Großen Halle, umgeben von Büchern Notizen, Pergament, Tinte und Federn. Harry ging zum Gryffindortisch, viele Schüler wandten sich zu ihm um und starrten auf das dicke Buch, das Schwert und das Denkarium.

Am Gryffindortisch angekommen legte er die Sachen auf den Tisch und Hermine, Ron und Ginny starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an.

„Hast du diese Sachen von Dumbledore?", fragte nun Hermine und betrachtete das Buch neugierig. Harry nickte, packte das Buch aber in die Tasche, denn er wollte erst einmal selber darüber gucken.

_tbc..._


	16. 15 Kapitel

**15. Kapitel - Die vertrauensvolle Information**

_von __Leni2oo5_

Am Abend saßen die vier im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine las wie üblich mal wieder ein Buch, Ron schrieb an seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, Ginny sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und Harry hatte gerade das dicke Buch von Albus Dumbledore und den Brief herausgeholt. Er öffnete ihn vorsichtig und mit zitternden Händen.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er jetzt den letzten Brief von Dumbledore lesen würde. Er entfaltete das Stück Pergament und war sehr überrascht, als dieses leer war. Wollte sein alter Schulleiter ihn etwa aus Spaß reinlegen?

Nein das würde er Albus Dumbledore nie zu trauen. Also wendete er das Pergament und sah in jede kleine Ecke. Nichts. Er fing gerade an, an Dumbledore zu zweifeln, als ihm einfiel, er könne ja es auch einmal mit seinem Zauberstab versuchen.

Also holte er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und tippte auf das Pergament. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte sich das Blatt verdoppelt und war mit der geschwungenen Schrift voll geschrieben.

Er fing an zu lesen, aber ihm fiel nicht auf, dass der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum ihn beobachtete:

_Lieber Harry,  
wenn du diesen Brief liest werde ich tot sein. Ich möchte dir aber noch einen Rat geben und dir ein wenig helfen. Ich hoffe, dir wird es im finalen Kampf mit Voldemort helfen. Ich habe dir das dickste Buch, das ich besitze vererbt, denn mit Hilfe dieses Buchs wirst du mehr über deine Vorfahren herausfinden. Ich hoffe du kannst die Schrift lesen, aber wenn du diesen Brief lesen kannst, dann kannst du auch das Buch lesen. Denn ich habe das Buch selbst geschrieben. Im Denkarium findest du viele Szenen aus meinem Leben, ich hoffe auch diese werden dir im Kampf gegen Tom behilflich sein. Ich hatte eine kleine Vorahnung, wo sich ein weiterer Horkrux befindet. Ich tippe auf Godric's Hollow. Ich hoffe, wir haben den Horkrux in der Höhle gefunden. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen wie man einen Horkrux zerstört, denn es ist bei jedem Menschen anders. Bei mir ging es zum Beispiel mit einem komplizierten Zerstörungszauber, aber es war auch bei mir nicht ungefährlich (siehe meine schwarze Hand!). Außerdem denke ich, dass dir das Schwert helfen wird. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe es so im Gefühl. Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum ich diesen Brief vertrauensvoll nenne, aber ich denke, es sollte niemand wissen, dass Tom Horkruxe hat und dass du sie zerstören willst. Außer natürlich deine beiden Freunde Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger. Ich denke, du kannst ihnen auf jeden Fall vertrauen! Harry bitte versprich mir, dass du gut auf dich aufpasst und nichts Unüberlegtes tust. Ich hoffe mein Tod war nicht all zu schlimm und du verkraftest ihn. Ich weiß, dass ich mehr für dich war, als nur dein Schulleiter, denn auch du warst mehr für mich, als nur ein Schüler. Aber bitte tauche nicht wieder in Selbstmitleid, Traurigkeit und Schuld ein, denn genau das will Tom! Er will dich traurig und am Boden zerstört sehen. Er will dich leiden sehen, so sehr leiden, dass du um den Tod bettelst. Harry, ich hatte das Vertrauen zu dir und du schaffst es, Tom zu vernichten, wenn du nur an dich glaubst. Außerdem denke ich, es wäre gut, wenn du wieder Okklumentikunterricht bei Severus Snape nehmen würdest. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Leben und viel Glück im finalen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse!  
Albus Dumbledore  
_  
Harry stiegen Tränen in die Augen, aber er dachte an Dumbledores Worte und unterdrückte die Trauer.

Er faltete das Pergament zusammen und steckte es zurück in den Umschlag. Den Brief verstaute er in seiner Tasche und zog dann das Buch zu sich. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und tat so, als ob er lesen würde. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Mitschüler im Nacken und beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln.

Keiner machte Anstalten Harry in Ruhe zu lassen. Also nahm er seine Tasche und das Buch, seufzte laut, gab Ginny einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich mit einem Murmeln das sich nach „Nacht" anhörte.

Schnell lief er die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch, warf die Tasche neben sein Bett und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Wieder kam die Trauer in ihm auf, von Sirius, seiner Mutter, seinem Vater und von Dumbledore. Aber auch Hass stieg in ihm auf.

Hass auf Voldemort, Bellatrix und Snape. Er nahm seine Brille ab, legte sie auf seinen Nachttisch und fing an, in sein Kissen zu weinen. 

Ginny sah ihrem Freund besorgt hinterher. Langsam wendeten sich ihre Mitschüler wieder anderen Dingen zu, nur Ginny und Hermine saßen noch da und machten sich Sorgen.

Ginny war gerade dabei, sich zu überlegen, ob sie noch einmal nach ihm sehen sollte, als ein Schrei sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Sie hatte Harrys Stimme sofort erkannt, zog ihren Zauberstab und lief die Treppe herauf, dabei achtete sie nicht auf die vielen verdutzten Blicke.

Oben angekommen stieß sie vorsichtig die Tür auf und fand Harry auf seinem Bett. Er wälzte sich hin und her und Ginny war starr vor Schreck. Sie stand einfach nur im Zimmer und starrte ihn an. 

Harry kam wieder zu sich. Seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer und es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Kopf explodieren würde. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um.

Ginny stand an der Tür und starrte ihn an. Harry lächelte sie an und rüttelte sie so aus ihren Gedanken. Sie machte ein besorgtes Gesicht und fragte ihn: „Was ist passiert? Geht's dir besser? Ich bring dich lieber in den Krankenflügel. Komm, ich helfe dir."

Sie kam zu ihm geeilt und zog ihn hoch. Er wollte ihr widersprechen: „Nein Ginny es geht schon wieder. Ich muss nicht in den Krankenflügel."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn mit sich. Harry rieb sich gerade seine Narbe, um zu versuchen es weniger schmerzlich zu machen, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen.

Seine Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen sahen ihn merkwürdig an, doch er konnte nichts sagen, denn Ginny zog ihn weiter und sagte in Richtung Ron und Hermine „Krankenflügel".

Die Beiden nickten und Harry und Ginny verschwanden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny zog Harry weiter bis zum Krankenflügel. Keiner lief ihnen über den Weg, da hatten sie Glück, denn es war schon nach 10.00 Uhr.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen rief Ginny Madam Pomfrey, die sofort angewuselt kam und Harry in ein Bett legte. Sie fühlte seine Stirn und wich sofort zurück, mit der Begründung, er hätte sehr hohes Fieber und müsse über Nacht im Krankenflügel bleiben.

Ginny deckte ihn zu, während Madam Pomfrey einen Trank gegen Fieber holte. Harry trank den Trank und blieb im Bett liegen, eigentlich wollte er nicht im Krankenflügel bleiben. Aber was sollte er sonst machen?

Ginny gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie von der Krankenschwester aus dem Krankenflügel geschickt wurde. Harry konnte nicht einschlafen, er dachte immer wieder an das, was er gesehen hatte:

Voldemort war unheimlich sauer auf Wurmschwanz gewesen, weil dieser ihm verheimlicht hatte, dass Harry ihm einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Deshalb hatte er auch vergessen Okklumentik zu benutzen. Harry war unwohl bei dem Gedanken an Voldemort. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur eine Falle von Voldemort, weil dieser ihn zu ihm locken wollte.

Harry fiel endlich in unruhige Träume, in denen er eine Schlange mit einem Schwert tötete und dann lachte. Harry wälzte sich hin und her und sprach im Traum. Natürlich war im nicht bewusst, dass Madam Pomfrey neben ihm stand und ihn kritisch musterte.

_tbc..._


	17. 16 Kapitel

**16. Kapitel - Ein Krankenflügelaufenthalt**

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen durch viel Krach im Krankenflügel auf. Er sah sich um und erkannte Umrisse vieler Gestalten.

Mit seiner rechten Hand tastete er nach seiner Brille, während eine ihm unbekannte Stimme rief: „Er ist wach!"

Als er die Brille endlich auf hatte, erkannte er Madam Pomfrey, die auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Sie schrie aufgebracht in die Menge: „Es reicht, er braucht Ruhe! Raus aus dem Krankenflügel und zwar schnell."

Die Menge lief mit viel Lärm aus dem Krankenflügel und Harry kam sich vor, als wäre er auf eine Bühne geschoben worden.   
Die Krankenschwester kam, nachdem sie die Tür zugeknallt hatte, wieder zu Harry und fühlte seine Stirn.

„Das sieht gar nicht gut aus, Mr. Potter. Sie bleiben heute auf jeden Fall noch hier. Warten sie, ich hole ihnen einen weiteren Trank gegen Fieber.", sagte Madam Pomfrey besorgt und lief zu ihrem Schrank.

Sie kam mit einer lilafarbenen Flasche wieder und Harry fragte skeptisch: „Kann ich nicht einfach wieder in die Schule gehen? Mir geht es viel besser, als gestern Abend. Außerdem brauche ich keinen Trank gegen Fieber. Ich habe-" weiter kam er nicht, denn Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm schon die Flasche an die Lippen gesetzt und kippte ihm die Flüssigkeit in den Hals.

Harry verschluckte sich und hustete stark. Jemand klopfte leise, aber deutlich an die Tür und Madam Pomfrey ging mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck zur Tür und riss sie auf.  
„Kann ich kurz zu Harry?", fragte eine Stimme, die Harry sehr bekannt vorkam.

Ginny wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern lief direkt auf Harry zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und musterte ihn besorgt.

„Besser! Aber ich muss hier bleiben, es tut mir Leid, dass wir heute Nacht nicht spazieren gehen konnten."

Ginny lächelte, umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf jede Wange.   
Eine Rauchwolke erschien und Rita Kimmkorn trat mit ihrem Fotografen heraus.

„Wie ich sehe geht es ihnen besser Mr. Potter. Ich würde gerne ein paar Worte mit ihnen wechseln.", sagte sie erfreut und blickte auf Harrys und Ginnys ineinander gelegte Hände.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Wie sind sie überhaupt hier rein gekommen? Raus und zwar schnell!", sagte Madam Pomfrey aufgebracht und scheuchte die Reporterin aus dem Krankenflügel.   
„Und sie gehen jetzt auch, Miss Weasley. Mr. Potter soll sich nicht anstrengen oder aufregen. Er braucht jetzt absolute Ruhe. Kommen sie heute Abend wieder oder am besten erst Morgen früh", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Ginny nickte, sah aber sehr traurig aus und wollte gerade gehen, als Harry sie am Arm zurück zog und sie noch einmal küsste.

Madam Pomfrey schnaubte und Ginny beeilte sich, aus dem Krankenflügel zu kommen.  
Harry legte sich wieder hin und erinnerte sich an den Krach den es gab, als er aufgewacht war. Er fragte die Krankenschwester danach.

Sie antwortete: „Ungefähr drei viertel der Leute meinten, sie wären aus irgend so einem Orden und der Rest waren Reporter und ein paar Mädchen aus Hogwarts. Sie meinten alle, sie wollten mit ihnen reden."

Harry nickte und dachte darüber nach, warum wohl so viele Leute aus dem Orden da waren. Harry fand, ihm ging es viel zu gut um im Krankenflügel zu liegen, also fragte er Madam Pomfrey ob er wenigstens ein wenig lesen könnte.

Sie antwortete mit einem schrillen „nein" und Harry beschloss, die Krankenschwester nach überhaupt nichts mehr zu fragen. Er schlief aus der vielen Langweile den ganzen Nachmittag und als er am Abend aufwachte, lagen viele kleine und größere Päckchen an seinem Fußende.

An jedem Geschenk war eine Karte fest gemacht. Harry war nicht besonders neugierig darauf und blieb liegen.  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und eine saure Madam Pomfrey kam herein gestürmt.

„Ziehen sie sich an, wir müssen in die Große Halle, Mr. Potter.", sagte sie und verschwand in ihrem Büro.  
Harry zog sich schnell an und versteckte vorsichtshalber seinen Tarnumhang mit einem Schrumpfzauber in seiner Jackentasche.  
Madam Pomfrey kam wieder aus ihrem Büro, sie hatte einen Stapel Pergament im Arm und packte Harry mit der anderen Hand und zog ihn mit. Sie erreichten die Türen der Großen Halle.  
Madam Pomfrey musste wohl viel Wut haben, so dachte Harry, denn sie stieß wieder die Tür auf und schleifte ihn mit nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf seine Freunde, die ihn fragend ansahen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wurde auch sofort weiter gezogen. Die Krankenschwester lies ihn los und schmiss die Pergamentrollen mit viel Wut auf den Tisch vor die Schulleiterin.

„Minerva, wie können sie bloß erwarten, dass ich Mr. Potter aus dem Krankenflügel entlasse? Er hat 40° Fieber, da kann er nicht an irgendeiner Versammlung teilnehmen. Das lasse ich nicht zu. Er kann jeden Augenblick wieder zusammenbrechen. Wollen sie wirklich, dass das passiert?", schrie sie die Schulleiterin an.

Diese entgegnete: „Natürlich nicht. Aber er wird dabei sein wollen. Schließlich wird diese Versammlung ein Wendepunkt in seinem Leben hervorrufen. Er muss daran teilnehmen, selbst wenn er im Sterben liegen würde!"

Die Krankenschwester schnaubte laut und fuhr dann laut fort: „Ich gebe ihm seit gestern Abend regelmäßig Fiebertränke, bis jetzt hat keiner irgendetwas geholfen. Ich tippe auf Gift. Er wird wirklich bald im Sterben liegen, wenn das so weiter geht. Irgendjemand muss ihm etwas in sein Essen getan haben. Und wenn sie ihn an so einer Versammlung teilnehmen lassen, ist das sicherlich zu anstrengend für ihn und er stirbt noch in der darauf folgenden Nacht."  
Die Tür flog ein weiteres Mal auf und eine Schar von Auroren trat ein, darunter auch Tonks. Tonks lächelte und fragte: „Wo ist denn Harry?"

„Sind sie blind? Dort!", sagte Madam Pomfrey und zeigte in Richtung Harry. Die Krankenschwester drehte sich um und wurde weiß im Gesicht und sagte leise: „Er ist weg! Sie sind schuld, wenn sie mich nicht so gedrängt hätten, wäre er jetzt noch im Krankenflügel!"

Madam Pomfrey zeigte wütend mit dem Finger auf die Schulleiterin und schrie: „Sie sind schuld!"

„Ich möchte die Damen ja ungern unterbrechen, aber Potter versucht gerade, sich unbemerkt aus der Großen Halle zu schleichen. Er hat natürlich seinen Tarnumhang an. Ich wusste schon immer, dass der Umhang gefährlich wird. Aber nein, Dumbledore wollte unbedingt das Potter ihn behält. Tonks und Kingsley geht mal drei Schritte nach links und versucht Potter zu fangen.", mischte sich nun Mad-Eye Moody ein.

Tonks und Kingsley befolgten Moodys Anweisungen. Doch sie griffen ins Leere. Moody stand fluchend auf und humpelte ihnen entgegen.

„Potter, hast du etwa mein magisches Auge vergessen? Ich sehe dich. Du kannst nicht weglaufen, du hast keine Chance gegen mich, Potter."

Harry riss sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und rief: „Woher wollen sie das wissen? Warum soll ich keine Chance gegen sie haben? Ich bin ja nur Potter was? Der, auf den man immer aufpassen muss, damit er keinen Mist macht oder? Als wüsste ich nicht, dass immer mindestens ein Auror bei mir ist. Die Leibgarde wie ihr es nennt. Ich weiß, was der Orden vorhat. Der Orden will unbedingt wissen wo ich mit Dumbledore war, aber das werde ich nie erzählen. Er selbst hat mir gesagt, ich soll es nie jemandem erzählen und wie man sieht, hatte er mehr Vertrauen in mich, als in alle anderen.

Alle sehen mich nur als Harry Potter an, der der einmal den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Ich weiß, jeder andere auf dieser Welt könnte auch einen Todesfluch überlebt haben und ich halte mich für nichts Besonderes. Aber ich weiß etwas, dass ihr nicht wisst. Ich weiß, woher mein Fieber kommt, aber keiner will mir glauben oder überhaupt zuhören. Warum auch sollte ich Recht haben?

Ich bin schließlich nur Potter, der der Voldemort ein paar Mal aus lauter Glück entkommen ist. Ihr kennt nicht den Grund warum Voldemort mich unbedingt umbringen will. Ihr habt keine Ahnung und hört auf, euch in Sachen einzumischen, von denen ihr keine Ahnung habt! Ihr kennt nicht die ganze Geschichte."

Moody sah Harry geschockt an und sah Harry dabei zu, wie dieser seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Tonks, Kingsley, Minerva, Filius, Remus Achtung. Potter hat Wut und wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist er dann sehr gefährlich. Sozusagen wie eine Bombe, die jeden Augenblick in die Luft gehen könnte.", sagte Moody und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

„Was bitte ist eine Bombe? Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für ein Zauberduell, Alastor. Das könnt ihr später machen. Wir müssen jetzt unbedingt eine Versammlung einberufen. Unser Spion hat herausgefunden, dass Voldemort einen neuen Plan hat und den müssen wir verhindern.", sagte Tonks aufgebracht.

Harry hörte ihr gar nicht zu, sondern überlegte welchen Fluch er am besten nehmen konnte, um Moody zu überraschen. Er dachte sofort über einen aus der dunklen Magie nach. In der weißen Magie fiel ihm momentan kein einziger Fluch ein.

Sein Kopf war wie leer geblasen. Eine hohe kalte Stimme in seinem Kopf rief: „Imperius!" Seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer und alles was er zustande brachte war ein lautes „Niemals" zu schreien, bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam.

_tbc..._


	18. 17 Kapitel

**17. Kapitel - Hass und andere Gefühle**

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry kam wieder zu sich, konnte seine Augen jedoch nicht öffnen. Seine Narbe brannte immer noch und seine restlichen Körperteile taten auch nicht weniger weh. Nach einigen Sekunden konnte er seine Augen öffnen, er lag auf dem Boden. Wo er sich befand konnte er nicht sagen, aber die kalte Stimme in seinem Kopf war weg und er konnte wieder normal denken.

Er erinnerte sich an alles was passiert war, wie er sich weggeschlichen hatte und wie er sich mit Moody duellieren wollte. Nur eines fand er seltsam, er war in den Jahren zuvor nie ohnmächtig geworden, wenn Voldemort versucht hatte, ihn mit dem Imperius zu belegen. Er hatte dagegen gekämpft und den Fluch innerhalb weniger Minuten gebrochen.

Doch diesmal war es anders gewesen. Er war nicht wirklich verflucht und auch nicht wirklich er selbst gewesen. Nachdem er sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte, konnte er erkennen, dass er sich in der Großen Halle befand. Er lag immer noch auf dem Boden und viele Leute waren über ihn gebeugt.

Moody, Tonks und Lupin waren darunter. Die drei musterten Harry besorgt. Harry wollte nicht auf dem Boden liegen bleiben, zum einem, weil es unangenehm kalt war und zum anderen hoffte er, die Leute würden sich wieder beruhigen, wenn er erstmal wieder stehen würde.

Also setzte er sich auf und versuchte aufzustehen. Das war jedoch ein Fehler, denn ihm wurde sofort wieder schwarz vor Augen und zu seinem Glück konnte er sich in letzter Minute noch an jemandem fest halten. „Was ist passiert?", ertönte die Stimme von McGonagall. „Er hat „niemals" gerufen und ist dann zusammen gebrochen, Minerva.", sagte Tonks. Harry öffnete erneut die Augen.

Er selbst wusste, was passiert war, Voldemort hatte all seine Kräfte zusammen genommen und wollte Harry den Imperius aufhalsen. Harry bekam Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken, was Voldemort ihm hätte befehlen können, er hätte Harry Leute umbringen lassen, vielleicht sogar seine Freunde und zum Schluss hätte er vielleicht sich selbst umgebracht und Voldemort hätte das gehabt, was er immer wollte: Niemanden der ihn aufhalten könnte, die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen.

„Woran kannst du dich erinnern, Potter?", fragte nun Moody und wieder einmal begutachtete er Harry mit beiden Augen, wie es nur wenige von ihm kannten. „An alles, Professor.", antwortete Harry und startete einen neuen Versuch sich wenigstens hinzusetzten.

Diesmal gelang es ihm und er lehnte sich an eine Wand. Moodys Augen weiteten sich. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte Harry ihn wie seinen schlimmsten Feind behandelt und jetzt war er wieder ganz der Alte.  
Harry lehnte sich erschöpft zurück und schloss die Augen.

Er wollte weg, weg aus der Großen Halle in seinen Schlafsaal. Er wollte alleine sein und weiter Okklumentik lernen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal ein Opfer Voldemorts werden. Er wusste, dass das nächste mal bald kommen würde, aber er wollte es hinaus zögern.

Er wollte nicht wieder in eine Falle gelockt werden und eine weitere Person verlieren, die ihm nahe stand. Die Wut kam wieder in Harry auf, er wollte am es am liebsten in die Welt hinaus schreien, aber das konnte er nicht.

Was wäre auch, wenn er ohne Absicht sein größtes Geheimnis ausplaudern würde. Dann wüsste die Zaubererwelt in wenigen Stunden, dass er der Auserwählte war und das war ein weiterer Grund besser Okklumentik zu lernen. Warum musste ausgerechnet er diese Aufgabe erfüllen?

Wieder einmal kamen ihm Worte Dumbledores in den Sinn: „Du musst die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen aber du wirst es wollen." Ja er wollte die Prophezeiung erfüllen, er wollte Voldemort töten.

Er wollte ihn leiden sehen, so wie Voldemort ihn leiden gesehen hatte. Er wollte Rache. Rache für die vielen Menschen die er umgebracht hatte. Harrys Wut wurde größer und größer und ohne dass er es wollte schrie er: „Ich hasse ihn!"

Rita Kimmkorn schrieb eifrig auf einem Block herum, während der Rest der Großen Halle Harry anstarrte. Harry wurde bewusst, was er getan hatte und stieß aus lauter Ärger über sich selbst seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.

Natürlich holte auch das nicht die Worte die er gesagte hatte zurück. Aber in seinem Innern ging es ihm besser, er hatte das gesagt was er schon seit Jahren einmal sagen wollte. Er hatte seinen Hass auf Voldemort in Worte gefasst.

Eigentlich reichte das Wort Hass nicht einmal aus, um die Gefühle zu beschreiben, die er Voldemort gegenüber empfand.

Ginny konnte das Ganze nicht mehr mit ansehen und drängelte sich durch die Menschenmasse zu Harry. Sie konnte ahnen wie er sich jetzt fühlte und wollte einfach bei ihm sein.

Harry bemerkte, wie Ginny sich durch die Menschenmasse zu ihm kämpfe. Sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder und nahm ihn in den Arm. Die beiden saßen eine ganze Weile einfach so da und umarmten sich.

Die Leute verteilten sich langsam wieder in der Großen Halle und es kehrte Ruhe ein. Professor McGonagall stand auf und sagte zu ihren Schülern und Schülerinnen: „Ich möchte, dass alle Schülerinnen und Schüler heute sofort nach dem Essen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen und dort bleiben! Es werden Auroren vor den Eingängen stehen und aufpassen, dass auch ja alle drin bleiben. Wenn ich erfahren sollte, dass ein Schüler oder eine Schülerin in den Gängen umher geschlichen ist, sollte sich der Schüler oder die Schülerin auf einen Schulverweis gefasst machen und noch einmal zur Erinnerung, die Auswahlspiele der Schulmannschaft finden am Samstagmorgen um halb elf statt."

Die Schulleiterin setzte sich wieder und es war wie so oft nach Ankündigungen laut in der Halle. Die Schüler unterhielten und diskutierten über das frühe Verbot, sich auf den Korridoren aufzuhalten.

Ja manche sagten, sie wollen nachts nach draußen gehen und ein wenig umherschleichen und sehen, was die Schulleiterin vorhabe. Harry und Ginny saßen immer noch an die Wand gelehnt und Ginny hatte McGonagalls Worten aufmerksam gelauscht. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie ihn, nachdem die Schulleiterin geendet hatte und lautes treiben in der Halle herrschte.

Harry nickte, die beiden standen auf und liefen Händchen haltend zum Gryffindortisch. Kurz bevor sich Harry setzten konnte, rief Zacharias Smith über die Haustische hinweg: „Ich wette, du schleichst heute Nacht durch die Schule, oder Potter?"

In der Halle war es innerhalb weniger Sekunden totenstill. Alle starrten von Harry zu Zacharias und wieder zurück. Harry hatte gerade den Mund aufgemacht und wollte etwas antworten, als Moody auch schon sagte: „Das braucht er gar nicht. Er ist heute Abend schließlich Ehrengast. Ne Minerva?"

Die Schulleiterin nickte kurz, sah aber ein wenig sauer aus, da jetzt die ganze Schule davon wusste. Zacharias Smith schaute sauer und zugleich neidisch zwischen McGonagall, Moody und Harry hin und her, während Harry sich setzte und sich Essen auftat. Ginny musterte Harry immer noch besorgt, während Ron Harry mit vollem Mund fragte, was er dachte, was McGonagall und Co. vorhätten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Ich nehme mal an, es hat was mit dem Orden zu tun. Denn warum sonst sollten die meisten Ordensmitglieder da sein?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und guckte Ron beim Essen zu.

Harry sah das und deutete Ginny mit einem Nicken in Richtung Ron und Hermine. Sie lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern ganz so als wollte sie sagen: „Ich weiß auch nicht, wann sie es endlich kapieren."  
Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten, kam Madam Pomfrey und wollte noch einmal nach Harry sehen. Sie fühlte seine Stirn und lächelte zufrieden: „Sie haben kein Fieber mehr, es sollte ihnen bestens gehen. Sie können heute Abend an der Versammlung teilnehmen. Ich möchte aber, dass sie morgen früh noch einmal bei mir vorbeischauen. Verstanden Mr. Potter?"

Harry nickte und verließ zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny die Große Halle. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließen die vier sich in ihren Lieblingssesseln nieder. Ginny jedoch dachte gar nicht daran, sich in einen eigenen Sessel zu setzten, sondern setzte sich, sehr zu Rons Missfallen, auf Harrys Schoss.

„Jetzt wird es schon wieder nichts mit dem Spaziergang", flüsterte Harry Ginny ins Ohr. Diese nickte traurig, bekam von Harry jedoch einen Kuss zur Aufheiterung. Ron räusperte sich und meinte dann: „Könnt ihr euch zur Abwechslung auch mal küssen, wenn ihr allein seid und nicht, wenn alle zugucken?"

Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge raus und meinte dann frech: „Diese Regel hat dich aber wenig interessiert, als du mit Lavender Brown zusammen warst."

Ron wurde sofort knallrot, sehr zum Missfallen von Hermine, die sich mal wieder in ein Buch vertieft hatte oder es zumindest vorgab.  
Das Portrait wurde zur Seite geschoben und Moody, Tonks und Lupin kamen zum Vorschein.

Die drei lächelten bei dem Anblick Harrys und Ginnys, die sich gerade wieder küssten. „Wir wollen euch beide ja nicht stören, aber Harry soll jetzt mit in die Große Halle.", machte sich Tonks bemerkbar.

Die beiden schreckten auseinander und Harry folgte den drei unter neugierigen Blicken seiner Mitschüler aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.   
Sie kamen vor der Tür zur Großen Halle an und Lupin fragte Harry: „Bist du bereit?" Harry nickte unsicher.

Moody zog die Tür auf und die vier betraten die Große Halle.

_tbc..._


	19. 18 Kapitel

**18. Kapitel - Der Orden des Phönix**

_von __Leni2oo5_

Das erste das Harry auffiel war, dass die vier Haustische verschwunden waren und nur noch zwei große Tische in der Halle standen. Der Lehrertisch stand noch da, war aber leer. Viele Leute mit verschieden Farbigen Umhängen saßen an den zwei anderen Tischen und sahen auf, als die vier die Große Halle betraten.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry der nervös seinen Umhang glatt strich. Tonks versuchte ihr Lachen zu verkneifen, was ihr nicht ganz gelang, denn ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht. Lupin zwickte Tonks in den Arm, deren Gesicht sofort wieder ernst wurde. Harry verkniff sich nun ebenfalls ein Grinsen.  
McGonagall trat aus einem großen Schatten den die Tür auf den Boden geworfen hatte und sofort sprangen alle Leute auf und stellten sich hinter ihre Stühle. Harry zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Tonks, Lupin und Moody fragend an. Moody sah Harry mit einem sauren Blick an und deutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken an der Schulleiterin zuzuhören. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verfolgte seine Schulleiterin mit den Augen, wie sie durch den Gang zwischen den beiden Tischen lief. Professor McGonagall ging gerade aus auf den Lehrertisch zu und lies sich auf dem Stuhl nieder auf dem Dumbledore früher immer gesessen hatte. Harry hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er Dumbledore nie wieder sehen würden und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er tat jedoch so, als ob er nur etwas im Auge hätte und wischte sich die Tränen unbemerkt aus den Augen. McGonagall sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich bin froh das ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid. Wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt haben wir heute einen Gast, der uns normalerweise nicht beiwohnt. Harry kommst du mal bitte." Harry war überrascht, dass er nach vorne kommen sollte, wurde von Tonks angeschoben, die ihm ein „geh schon" zu flüsterte. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Schulleiterin. Der Weg kam ihm, wie auch schon in seinem 4. Schuljahr als der Feuerkelch seinen Namen ausspuckte, länger als sonst vor. Als er endlich vorne ankam, alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, legte Professor McGonagall eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte dann: „Darf ich vorstellen: Harry James Potter. Wie ihr alle wisst ist Albus Dumbledore vor kurzer Zeit gestorben. Was ihr sicherlich nicht alle wisst ist, dass Harry bei ihm war, als es geschah. Leider sagt er mir nicht wo die beiden vor dem Tod des Schulleiters waren. Er sagt Albus Dumbledore hätte ihm gesagt er solle es niemandem sagen." In der Halle brach Gemurmel aus und es wurde so laut wie es auch vor einer knappen Stunde gewesen war. Einer rief: „Er will doch bloß Aufmerksamkeit, Minerva! Du solltest ihm nicht glauben und noch weniger solltest du ihn zu unseren Versammlungen einladen!" Ein paar stimmten ihm zu, während Minerva McGonagall rief: „Seid ruhig. Wenn er gelogen hat, warum sollte er dann wissen das Madam Rosmerta unter dem Imperius litt oder das Severus Snape Albus umgebracht hatte. Woher sollte er wissen das Draco Malfoy, da war. Wie sollte er auf den Turm gekommen sein und dann wieder von oben durch die Barriere kommen sollte? Er wurde schließlich gesehen. Das können Tonks und noch andere bestätigen. Aber jetzt genug darüber gestritten, ich habe ihn eingeladen und er bleibt hier. Außerdem wollte ich eigentlich, dass Harry Mitglied im Orden wird. Aber da ja alle dagegen sind…" „Wir sind nicht dagegen!", riefen mehr Leute, als Leute die Harry vorher Lügner genannt hatten. Professor McGonagall wollte gerade wieder denn Mund aufmachen, als Harry sie mit den Worten „der Orden ist nicht mehr allein, Professor. Ich denke sie sollten erst mal nichts mehr sagen" unterbrach. Harry sah wie Moodys Auge in dessen Hinterkopf verschwand und Moody knurrte: „Wovon redest du Potter? Hier ist niemand." „Natürlich, aber das kann nicht einmal ihr magisches Auge sehen, Sir." Moody starrte Harry wütend an und fragte dann: „Wenn du diese Person sehen kannst, dann fang sie." Harry trat von dem kleinen Podest, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand und lief hinüber zu einer Fensterbank. Er spürte die Blicke, der Ordensmitglieder, im Nacken. Harry steckte die Hände aus und hatte innerhalb weniger Sekunden was er wollte. Mit geschlossenen Händen lief er zu Moody und öffnete die Hände ein kleines Stück das sein Professor hineinsehen konnte. „Das ist ein Käfer, kein Mensch Potter.", sagte er dann etwas belustigt. Die Halle brach in lachen aus und die Leute, die am Anfang meinten Harry wäre ein Lügner, lachten am lautesten. Harry blieb ruhig und sagte, als sich die Halle wieder beruhigte hatte: „Das ist kein normaler Käfer, Sir." Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und musste unwillkürlich an den Moment denken, als Sirius Black und Remus Lupin Harry zeigten wer Krätze oder besser gesagt Wurmschwanz war. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Käfer. Harry wusste, dass er getroffen hatte und ließ den Käfer los. Eine kleine Staubwolke erschien und als die Wolke verschwunden war rappelte sich Rita Kimmkorn vom Boden auf. Jetzt war es Harry, der siegessicher grinste, während Mad-Eye Moody auf Rita Kimmkorn starrte. „Die Tür ist da!", sagte Tonks und zeigte auf die Tür die sich wie durch Geisterhand öffnete. Die Reporterin ging nervös heraus, bekam aber bevor sie irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte einen gelben Strahl in den Rücken. Sie drehte sich um und fragte: „Wo bin ich denn hier? Aber natürlich die Große Halle. Ich gehe dann mal. Ah Harry, könnte ich nachher ein paar Worte mit dir reden? Meine Leserinnen und Leser interessiert deine Beziehung zu der kleinen Miss Weasley sehr. Es wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass-" weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein rot-blauer leicht ins grüne gehender Strahl, der von Harry ausging, traf sie und sie wurde unsanft aus der Halle geschmissen. Alle Mitglieder des Ordens starrten Harry erneut an, dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Achsel und lief zurück zu seiner Schulleiterin. Diese zuckte zusammen, als Harry wieder neben ihr stand und meinte dann: „So äh gut das wäre dann geklärt. Danke Harry. Machen wir also weiter. Wer ist dafür das wir Harry in den Orden aufnehmen?" Eine Menge Hände wurden in die Luft gestreckt und Harry versuchte sich das zufriedene lächeln zu verkneifen. „Das ist die Mehrheit!", verkündete Professor McGonagall zufrieden und gleichzeitig wieder mit Sicherheit in der 

Stimme. „Harry James Potter würden sie sich bereit erklären in den Orden des Phönix einzutreten?", fragte die Schulleiterin ihren Schüler. „Wenn sie sich endlich einmal entscheiden wie sich mich nennen, bin ich dabei Professor.", meinte Harry. Minerva McGonagall sah ihn fragend und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Harry antwortete ihr mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „In einem Satz nennen sie mich Mr. Potter, im nächsten Harry und dann nur Potter. Ist ihnen das noch nicht aufgefallen, Professor?" McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihren Schüler ein wenig sauer an. „Überlege ich mir später", murmelte sie dann und fuhr mit lauter sicherer Stimme fort: „Außerdem brauchen wir einen neuen Anführer. Habt ihr Vorschläge?" Ein Mann den Harry nicht kannte rief: „Sie!" Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie seine Schulleiterin rot wurde und sie antwortete auch etwas verlegen: „Ähm mir ist das doch ein wenig zu anstrengend. Schule und Orden, nein das schaffe ich nicht." „Ich schlage Hagrid vor.", sagte nun Mrs. Weasley. Hagrid lehnte dankend ab, mit den Worten: „Oh nein Molly. Ich habe auch fiel zu viel zu tun." „Wir brauchen jemand Anderen. Wie wäre es mit dir Remus?", fragte nun Mr. Weasley. „Oh nein, ich bin doch jetzt Lehrer für Verwandlung, da habe ich auch nicht mehr so viel Zeit!", sagte er. Ein paar riefen ihm ihren Glückwunsch aus, während Professor McGonagall nachdenklich sagte: „So geht das nicht wir brauchen auf jeden Fall jemanden der Erfahrung im leiten hat und gut kämpfen kann. Wirklich schwierig. Hm…. Wie wäre es mit dir Harry?" Sie sah Harry fragend an, während dieser seine Schulleiterin anstarrte. „Das meinen sie doch nicht ernst oder Professor?", sagte er dann verwirrt. „Doch natürlich. Außerdem weißt du am besten von Albus Dumbledores Plänen bescheid. Du wärst perfekt für diesen Job. Aber du hast dieses Jahr deine UTZ. Hm… aber du bist gut genug in der Schule. Ich hoffe doch du bekommst das unter einen Hut. Natürlich du hast noch ganz andere Sachen geschafft. Wenn man da nur an das Trimagische Turnier denkt", meinte sie und lächelte ihn an. Harry ging einen Schritt zurück und wank dankend ab: „Oh nein das geht nicht. Ich habe viel zu tun. Sachen die viel wichtiger sind, als der Orden." „Sie haben nicht mehr viel Schule, wo liegt da das Problem? Sie werden noch genug Zeit für ihre Freunde haben, keine Angst. Welche Sachen sind denn wichtiger, als der Orden?", fragte sie ihn. Er schluckte und antwortete: „Das geht sie nichts an. Nur mich und Professor Dumbledore, Professor." Sie starte ihn halb entsetzt, halb sauer an und meinte dann: „Sie haben genug Zeit. Also wer ist dafür das Harry Anführer des Ordens wird?" Viele Leute hoben die Hand und McGonagall sagte sehr erfreut: „Dann haben wir also unseren neuen Anführer. Ich führe sie später in den Orden ein, Harry. Jetzt aber ab ins Bett und kein Wort zu ihren Mitschülern! Gute Nacht." Harry wurde aus der Großen Halle geschoben und blieb mit offenem Mund in der Eingangshalle stehen. Dann sagte er den Satz den er eigentlich zu McGonagall sagen wollte zu sich selbst: „Vielen Dank, Professor. Aber ich möchte nicht Anführer des Ordens werden." Und ging wütend ins Bett. 

_Tbc.._


	20. 19 Kapitel

19. Kapitel - Ein Zeitungsartikel und ein wichtiges Gespräch

_von __Leni2oo5_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry durch viel Lärm auf. Neville lag noch im Bett und schnarchte vor sich hin, während Dean versuchte ihn zu wecken, was nicht gelang. denn er wurde von einem Kissen getroffen, das ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und er fiel rücklings auf sein Bett. Ron hüpfte auf einem Bein durch den Schlafsaal und kämpfte mit seiner Socke, während Seamus auf seinem Bett saß und ihm belustigt zusah. Harry lachte über seine Mitschüler und stieg aus seinem Bett. Dean sah ihn sauer an und als auch Ron ihn wütend musterte hob er beschwichtigend die Hände und meinte lachend: „Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht ihr seid doch die, die sich blöd anstellen!" Dean griff nach seinem Kissen und schmiss es mit viel Kraft auf Harry. Harry duckte sich jedoch rechtzeitig weg merkte aber, dass Dean doch wütend auf ihn war. Harry sah ihn einen Augenblick fragend an, Dean jedoch warf ihm böse Blicke zu und wäre sein Blick tödlich, wäre Harry schon 20 Mal Tod umgefallen und dies bedeutete nichts Gutes. Also drehte sich Harry um und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien und es sah nach einem warmen Tag aus. Er freute sich auch wenn sein letzter Tag nicht besonders freudig zu Ende gegangen war, denn so musste dieser doch auf jeden fall besser sein.  
Diesen Gedanken verwarf er allerdings sofort, als Ron, Hermine, Ginny und er am Frühstückstisch saßen und eine Schleiereule den Tagespropheten brachte. Hermine steckte der Eule ein wenig Geld in den kleinen Beutel der an ihrem Bein befestigt war und legte die Zeitung neben ihren Teller. Harry musterte Hermine fragend und Hermine nickte. Harry nahm also den Tagespropheten und trank gleichzeitig einen Schlug Saft. Dies wurde jedoch zu seinem Verhängnis, als er das Titelblatt erblickte und die dazugehörige Überschrift, denn er spuckte den Saft über den Tisch und seine drei Freunde – und auch der Rest des Gryffindortisches – sahen ihn merkwürdig an. Ein paar Schüler fingen an zu lachen und damit wurden auch ein paar andere Schüler und auch Lehrer aufmerksam. Harry starrte immer noch auf die Überschrift, während Hermine vorsichtig fragte: „Ist jemand gestorben den wir kennen oder was ist mit dir los?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte ihr die Titelseite. Hermine machte große Augen und langsam wurde auch Ron ungeduldig. „Was ist denn? Ich will auch gucken!" meinte er quengelnd. Harry zeigte ihm die Titelseite und Ron las laut die Überschrift vor: „Harry Potter, in den Orden des Phönix eingetreten?" Wie es aussah musste er die Überschrift mehrmals lesen, bis er verstand was dort stand. Er reagierte wie Hermine, denn auch er starrte Harry an. Professor McGonagall kam angelaufen, las die Ersten Zeilen des Artikels, riss ihn Ron aus der Hand mit den Worten: „Sie erlauben doch? Mr. Potter Pergament, Tinte und Feder bitte und das ist für sie." Sie legte Harry eine Rolle Pergament neben den Teller und wartete, dass ihr Schüler die benötigten Sachen aus seiner Tasche holte. Harry gab ihr die Sachen die sie wollte und wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als ihn seine Schulleiterin ein Stück zur Seite schob – sie hatte sichtliche Schwierigkeiten - und sich zwischen ihn und Ginny setzte. Dann schob sie seinen Teller weg und breitete das Blatt Pergament auf dem Gryffindortisch aus. Sie öffnete das Tintenfass und tauchte die große Feder leicht hinein. Dann schrieb sie, als ob es das letzte wäre das sie tun würde eine kurze Nachricht auf das Pergament, die Harry über ihre Schulter mit las:

Horace,  
Harry kommt später oder vielleicht gar nicht. Wir müssen eine wichtige Angelegenheit klären. Ich bitte Sie sein fehlen zu entschuldigen.  
M. McGonagall

Die Schulleiterin schloss das Tintenfass und legte die Feder daneben. Dann rollte sie das Pergament zusammen und meinte an Harry gewandt: „Was gucken sie denn so? Sie kommen bitte gleich mit in mein Büro. Wir müssen dass hier" – sie zeigte ihm den Tagespropheten – „besprechen. Ich gebe nur noch diese Nachricht ihrem Zaubertranklehrer. Bis gleich." Minerva McGonagall stand auf und ging eilig in Richtung Horace Slughorn. Sie redete kurz auf ihn ein und drückte ihm die Nachricht in die Hand, währenddessen räumte Harry seine Sachen zurück in seine Tasche, drückte kurz Ginnys Hand, gab ihr einen Flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelte seinen Freunden ein „bis gleich" zu und schon kam seine Schulleiterin und gemeinsam verließen die beiden die Große Halle.  
Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen nannte Professor McGonagall das Passwort und die beiden wurden, wie üblich, nach oben gefahren.  
Minerva McGonagall und Harry Potter setzten sich auf die Stühle und schwiegen beide einen Moment bis eine Stimme, die Harry sehr gut in Erinnerung hatte, sich zu Wort meldete: „Guten Morgen, Harry. Hat er schon wieder etwas ausgefressen, Minerva?" Harry fuhr augenblicklich herum und blickte in hellblaue Augen, die von einer Halbmond-Brille verdeckt wurden. „Nein er hat nichts ausgefressen, Albus. Wir müssen nur über einen Zeitungsartikel und den Orden sprechen.", antwortete die Professorin ihm. Albus Dumbledore nickte, ließ sich auf einem gemütlich aussehenden Sessel nieder und faltete – wie er es auch früher immer getan hatte – die Hände ineinander. Harry war sehr unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Portrait von Dumbledore hinter ihm hing. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken und hörte seiner Professorin aufmerksam zu: „Nun ja Harry. Dieser Artikel ist nicht gut. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich schon alles notiert und hat ihre Notizen gefunden. Schließlich wurde ihr Gedächtnis verändert und das sie sich noch an den Abend erinnert ist unmöglich. Wir tun so, als ob sie sich das nur ausgedacht hätte und du erzählst keinem etwas davon. Dann haben wir noch das Problem mit dem Orden. Ich werde dir jetzt nur das wichtigste erklären. Also wie du sicherlich weißt wurde der Orden gegründet um Todesser und 

andere Gefolgsleute Voldemorts zu fangen und sie unschädlich zu machen. Allerdings töten wir fast nie oder versuchen es zu verhindern. Ich denke du solltest ab jetzt mindestens einmal in der Woche mit Professor Moody und Professor Lupin üben, damit deine Duellierfähigkeiten besser werden. Da du ja auch Anführer des Ordens bist, musst du auch noch wissen wie der Orden geregelt wird und was du machen musst. Also du darfst oder besser gesagt sollst die Leute einteilen. Das heißt wer soll neue Mitglieder anwerben, wer braucht eine Leibgarde und aus wem besteht diese Leibgarde. Wer soll sich umsehen, was die Todesser machen, usw. Solltest du Fragen haben, kannst du dich an mich oder andere Mitglieder im Orden wenden. Wenn du im Kampf Hilfe brauchst, dann musst du das Erkennungszeichen des Ordens an den Himmel schießen. Das Erkennungszeichen ist ein Phönix und sieht ungefähr so aus" – sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Luft, murmelte etwas, dass sich nach „phönixmarde" anhörte und schon schwebte ein großer Phönix, der dem Dunklen Mal sehr ähnelte, in der Luft – „Konnten sie mir folgen?" Harry nickte und fragte dann etwas argwöhnisch: „Das ist alles, Professor?" „Oh nein das ist noch nicht alles, aber das soll für heute erst einmal reichen. Aber eins ist noch wichtig, du leitest die Versammlungen und bei den Versammlungen darfst du alle deine Professoren und andere Leute duzen, auch mich. Ich hoffe du bekommst das hin, aber ich denke du schaffst das schon. Du kannst jetzt gehen. Einen schönen Tag, Harry." Harrys Kopf schwirrte ein wenig und die Wut vom letzten Abend war nun verschwunden. Außerdem freute er sich das es nur noch fünf Minuten bis zur Pause waren und wollte deshalb vor dem Klassenzimmer auf Ron und Hermine warten. Als diese endlich raus kamen, fragten sie Harry auch sofort was McGonagall von ihm wollte. Er sagte er dürfe es ihnen nicht sagen und die beiden waren sehr enttäuscht. Harry nahm sich vor gleich in der nächsten Freistunde neue Zaubersprüche aus dem Buch, das er im Grimmauldplatz gefunden hatte, zu lernen.

_Tbc.._


	21. 20 Kapitel

20. Kapitel - Die „magischen" drei Worte

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten gerade Zauberkunst hinter sich, als sie sich durch viele Geheimgänge endlich bis vor zum Gemeinschaftsraum gekämpft hatten und sich erschöpft in ihren Lieblings Sesseln nieder ließen.  
Hermine holte sofort ein Buch aus der Tasche, während Ron Karten für ‚Snape Explodiert' auspackte und sie austeilte. „Ron! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht spielen! Du musst lernen, bald sind die Abschlussprüfungen und wenn Du in diesen Prüfungen nicht gut bist, dann kannst Du im Leben nichts erreichen. Ich denke Du solltest mit dem Aufsatz für Zauberkunst anfangen und damit Du nicht in Versuchung gerätst sammele ich die Karten lieber ein.", sagte Hermine und riss Ron die Karten aus der Hand und steckte sie ihn ihre Tasche. Ron sah Hermine sauer an und meinte: „Das kannst du nicht machen! Ich mache meine Hausaufgaben später, jetzt muss ich mich erst mal ausruhen. Außerdem sind die Abschlussprüfungen erst nächstes Jahr, ich habe also noch genug Zeit zu lernen. Gib mir die Karten wieder!" „Nein", fauchte Hermine und schlug ihr Buch auf und versuchte Ron zu ignorieren, was jedoch gar nicht so einfach war, denn Ron unterbrach sie mit einem: „Doch!" „Nein!", sagte Hermine ein weiteres Mal und schlug ihr Buch geräuschvoll zu. „Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens Mal einen Tag nicht streiten? Außerdem führt es doch zu nichts. Ron es wäre trotzdem gut, wenn Du deinen Aufsatz schreiben würdest-", mischte sich nun auch Harry ein. „Na toll jetzt schlägst Du dich auch noch auf ihre Seite? Ich glaube ich sollte mir andere Freunde suchen!", schrie Ron wütend und wollte den beiden den Rücken zu drehen, als Hermine wieder das Wort ergriff und schrie: „Aber wenn Du deine Hausaufgaben nicht machst und nicht gut genug in der Schule bist, darfst du bestimmt auch nicht am Quidditch Turnier teilnehmen!" Hermine hatte Rons Wunden Punkt getroffen und er ließ sich zurück auf den Sessel fallen mit einem sauren „wenn du meinst". Hermine lächelte Ron kurz an – worauf dieser rote Ohren bekam – und versank wieder in der Welt ihres Buches.  
Ron packte widerwillig seine Sachen aus und fing an seinen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Harry tat es ihm gleich, während er aber nur die Hälfte des Aufsatzes schrieb und dann kurz in den Schlafsaal verschwand um ein Buch aus der Kiste, die er aus dem Grimmauldplatz mitgenommen hatte, zu holen.  
Wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum, waren seine beiden Freunde immer noch mit schreiben und lesen beschäftigt. Harry sah sich kurz um, entdeckte nur wenige Schüler und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Sessel nieder. Er schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf und entdeckte nur wenige Zauber die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Also schlug er die erste Seite auf, auf der er gleich einen Zauber fand, den er gebrauchen könnte. Er las die Passage aufmerksam durch und zeigte sie dann seinen beiden besten Freunden. Hermine verstand sofort was er meinte und sie nickte ein wenig besorgt. Ron jedoch verstand es nicht sofort und las Harry den Text noch einmal vor:

„Der Zauber ist dafür gedacht, dass wenn man einer anderen Person bei etwas nicht wehtun möchte diesen Zauber benutzt. Dann bekommt der eine alle Schmerzen, Flüche und Zauber ab und dem anderen passiert nichts. Kann z.B. bei gefährlichen Gegenständen angewendet werden.

Ja und? Was willst du damit?" „Ist doch ganz einfach! Er möchte diesen Zauber bei Ginny anwenden, damit sie gemeinsam den Horkruxe zerstören können." Nach dieser Erklärung nickte auch Ron und fragte: „Jetzt habe ich es verstanden und wann wollen wir es ausprobieren?" „Am besten so schnell wie möglich. Ich denke heute Abend wäre gut. Müssen wir nur noch Ginny fragen. Ich weiß nicht, sollen wir ihr sagen was wir vorhaben?", flüsterte Harry. Hermine antwortete leise: „Ja ich denke schon, dass wir sie teilweise einweihen sollten! Sonst sieht sie das hinterher, als ganz normalen Kuss an und das ist es keinesfalls." Harry und Ron nickten und die drei einigten sich darauf am Abend mit Ginny in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu gehen und es dort auszuprobieren.  
Die drei ließen sich am Gryffindortisch nieder und aßen – sehr zu Rons Missfallen – schneller und weniger, als sonst.  
Dann standen Hermine und Ron auf, machten sich auf in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, holten den Horkruxe und gingen danach in das leere Klassenzimmer, das sie vereinbart hatten.  
Harry ging währenddessen zu Ginny und meinte an ihre Freundinnen gewandt: „Ich muss Ginny jetzt Mal entführen, ihr bekommt sie später wieder." Ihre Freundinnen kicherten, während Ginny ihrem Freund einen fragenden und zugleich neugierigen Blick zuwarf. Der jedoch achtete nicht auf diesen Blick und zog sie aus der Großen Halle hinauf in den 4. Stock, wo sich das leere Klassenzimmer befand, das sie ausgesucht hatten.  
Bevor er jedoch die Tür aufmachte, holte er seinen Zauberstab heraus und flüsterte Ginny ins Ohr: „Warte, das ist noch wichtig." Dann tippte er ihr einmal mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf und murmelte etwas, das Ginny nicht verstehen konnte. Ginny sah ihn noch einmal fragend an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er die Tür auf gemacht und sie mit in das leere Klassenzimmer gezogen. „Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Ginny und starrte auf Ron und Hermine, die vor einem Tisch standen auf dem ein Amulett lag. „Ginny Du musst mir helfen. Das ist der Horkruxe, den ich dir schon einmal gezeigt habe und den müssen wir zerstören. Wir gehen davon aus, dass man den Horkruxe mit Liebe zerstören kann. Das heißt wir müssen uns küssen und nur an den anderen denken, während dieser Horkruxe zwischen uns liegt. Würdest du das mit machen und mir dabei unendlich viel helfen?", sagte Harry und sah sie flehend an. Ginny nickte und stelle sich auf die eine Seite des Tisches, während Harry sich auf die 

andere Seite des Tisches stellte. „Ich denke wir lassen, die beiden besser allein. Komm Ron", meinte Hermine und zog Ron mit hinaus auf den Flur.  
Harry sah unsicher von dem Horkruxe zu Ginny und wieder zurück. Sie lächelte ihn an und zog ihn dann zu ihr hinüber. Ihre Lippen berührten seine und die beiden versanken in einem langen Kuss. Als die beiden sich wieder von einander lösten, hatten sie den Horkruxe schon lange vergessen und Harry flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch!", hauchte Ginny und die beiden versanken im nächsten Kuss.  
Es gab einen lauten Knall, Harry und Ginny trennten sich augenblicklich und ein Strahl Wasser schoss aus dem Horkruxe. Über dem Strahl erschein ein Geistähnliches Wesen, das einmal laut schrie und dann spurlos verschwand. Der Horkruxe zersplitterte in tausend kleine Teile und die beiden spürten, dass das Schloss leicht bebte. Ein letzter Strahl schoss aus den letzten kleinen Splitern und traf Harry. Dieser sank auf dem Boden zusammen und die Spliter fielen auf den Boden und fügten sich wieder zu dem Amulett zusammen. Die Erde beruhigte sich wieder und das Klassenzimmer war wieder still. Doch Ginny hatte keine Augen für den Horkruxe oder das ruhige Klassenzimmer. „NEIN!!", schrie sie und kniete sich neben Harry auf den Boden. Ginny fühlte nach seinem Puls und stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus: Er lebte.  
Die Tür flog auf und eine abgehetzte Professor McGonagall trat ein. Dicht gefolgt folgten Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Ron und Hermine. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron und sah von Harry zu Ginny. Ginny liefen Tränen über die Wange und sie schluchzte laut auf, dann antwortete sie stockend: „Ein… ein … Strahl hat ihn getroffen. Er ist … ist auf den Boden… gefallen, aber er … er lebt noch." Moody, Lupin und die Schulleiterin stürzten auf Harry zu, während Hermine den Horkruxe vorsichtig in ihrer Hosentasche versteckte. Dann setzte Hermine sich neben Ginny und nahm sie in den Arm. Ginny schluchzte noch einmal und flüsterte Hermine ins Ohr: „Ich habe solche Angst!" Hermine nickte und wiegte sie ruhig hin und her. Lupin zauberte Harry auf eine Trage und verschwand mit ihm in Richtung Krankenflügel. McGonagall und Moody folgten Lupin, während Tonks sich mit Hermine und Ron um Ginny kümmerte.  
Die Vier machten sich auf in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum und kamen auch innerhalb weniger Minuten dort an. Ron nannte das Passwort und die Vier betraten den Raum, nachdem die Fette Dame sie hineingelassen hatte. „Geht es wieder?", fragte Tonks. Ginny nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Tonks drückte sie noch einmal, sagte: „er wird schon wieder" und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Hermine brachte Ginny nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während Ron sich auf einem Sessel nieder ließ und den beiden hinterher sah.  
Hermine kam wieder nach unten und setzte sich in einen Sessel gegenüber und flüsterte mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Ron: „Er wird schon wieder." Die beiden blieben noch ein wenig auf und unterhielten sich über die Vermutungen was passiert war.

_Tbc.._


	22. 21 Kapitel

21. Kapitel - Später Besuch

_von __Leni2oo5_

Eine etwas ältere Frau lief schnell und leise eine kleine Treppe hinauf und ließ einen Raum in den Farben gold, rot hinter sich. Sie sah abgehetzt und bestürzt aus, sie trug einen langen Umhang und einen spitzen Hut. Nachdem sie fünf „Stockwerke" hinter sich gelassen hatte, öffnete sie die Tür auf der rechten Seite, an der ein kleines Schild aus Messing hing auf dem in einer ordentlichen Schrift Sechstklässlerinnen geschrieben stand.  
In diesem Zimmer standen fünf Himmelbetten und in jedem lag ein Mädchen, das ruhig schlief. Die Frau lief zielstrebig auf das vierte Bett zu und zog die roten Vorhänge auseinander. Das Mädchen war in ihre Decke eingehüllt und murmelte unruhig vor sich hin. Die Frau sah noch besorgter aus und rüttelte das Mädchen vorsichtig wach. „Wa… Professor McGonagall? Was machen sie den hier? Stimmt irgendetwas mit Harry nicht?", fragte das rot haarige Mädchen ebenso besorgt, wie ihre Professorin aussah. Die Schulleiterin flüsterte: „Ziehen sie sich etwas über Ms. Weasley. Wir wollen auch noch Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley holen und dann zum Krankenflügel gehen. Mr. Potter ist gerade aufgewacht und er will sie drei sehen." Ginerva Molly Weasley war sofort hell wach, stand schnell auf und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über. Leise war sie dabei nicht und schon nach kurzer Zeit, schlugen die anderen Mädchen ihre Augen auf und fragten was los sei. Professor McGonagall beruhigte sie: „Schlafen sie einfach weiter. Ich wollte nur Ms. Weasley holen. Es geht um Mr. Potter und das geht sie nichts an. Außerdem haben sie morgen früh Unterricht!" Zwei der Mädchen sahen sich an und kicherten wie auf Kommando los, als die Schulleiterin ihren Hut richtete und ihren Umhang zu Recht rückte. „Um Harry geht es also? Was wollen sie ihr den sagen, Professor? Ich denke ja die beiden haben Schluss gemacht. Schließlich hat man die beiden den ganzen Abend nicht gesehen und die kleine Ginny hat sich auch schon die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult. Mir war schon immer klar, dass aus den beiden nichts wird. Schließlich passe ich viel besser zu ihm!", sagte eine der beiden Mädchen und betrachtete Ginny mit einem Eifersüchtigen Blick. Ginny streckte ihr die Zunge heraus und die Schulleiterin und Ginny machten sich auf den Weg in den nächsten „Stock".  
Dort angekommen machte Professor McGonagall die Tür auf und die beiden traten ins Zimmer der Siebtklässlerinnen.  
Im Zimmer war es ruhig und der Mond schien durch die beiden großen Fenster. Die Vorhänge der fünf Betten waren zugezogen und das einzige Geräusch, das man hören konnte, war das ruhige Atmen der Mädchen. Ginny weckte ihre Freundin und wenige Minuten später standen die Drei im Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
Keiner der Vorhänge war zugezogen und ein Bett war leer. Ron und Neville schnarchten um die Wette, während Seamus aus dem Bett fiel und mit viel Lärm auf dem Boden aufkam. Die anderen drei waren auch sofort wach und sahen sich hektisch um. Hermines Gesicht wurde von einem breiten Grinsen geschmückt, während Ron rote Ohren bekam und die drei fragend musterte. „Harry ist vorhin aufgewacht und will Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger und sie Mr. Weasley so schnell wie möglich sprechen. Ziehen sie sich etwas über und kommen sie. Wir haben schließlich nicht ewig zeit!", sagte Professor McGonagall.  
Nachdem Ron seinen Kampf mit der Bettdecke endlich beendet hatte und sich etwas übergezogen hatte, waren die Vier schnell im Krankenflügel. Kurz bevor sie jedoch eintreten konnten, hörten sie ein Gespräch mit an.  
„Du suchst aber auch wirklich immer Ärger, Potter!", sagte eine Stimme, die sich sehr nach Moody anhörte. „Ich suche keinen Ärger, Professor. Es ist eher so, als ob ich allen Ärger magisch anziehe, als das ich ihn suche.", verteidigte sich Harry. „Alastor, Harry wir wollen hier nicht darüber diskutieren wie nun der Ärger kommt. Es ist nun einmal so, dass der Ärger da ist und damit müssen wir leben. Es-", meldete sich eine nachdenkliche Stimme zu Wort, die sich sehr nach einem verschlafenem Remus Lupin anhörte. „Aber-", fing Harry an, wurde jedoch wieder von Lupin unterbrochen: „Harry ich war noch nicht fertig und Du weißt doch, dass Du mich nicht einfach unterbrechen sollst. Es sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte dich ein Fluch eines Schwarzmagischen Gegenstandes getroffen. Weißt Du ob ein merkwürdiger Gegenstand in dem Klassenzimmer war?" Da Moody sich wieder meldete, hatte Harry wohl genickt oder den Kopf geschüttelt: „Potter, IMMER WACHSAM! Du kannst doch nicht einfach in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gehen und da mit deiner Freundin rumknutschen oder sonst was treiben, bevor Du dich richtig umgesehen hast oder? Das bist Du selbst schuld. Ich denke wir müssen dir noch mehr beibringen. Remus ich denke wir sollten heute Nachmittag die erste Stunde mit ihm abhalten. Was denken die Todessen auch, wenn wir so jemanden, als Anführer Pressentieren? Außerdem wozu brauchst Du überhaupt eine Freundin? Du sollst kämpfen und lernen und dich nicht mit Mädchen beschäftigen!"  
Minerva McGonagall räusperte sich und Moody, Lupin und Harry streckten hoch, als Ginny, – die rot angelaufen war – Hermine, Ron und McGonagall in den Krankenflügel traten. „Ich dachte, Sie wollen mir beibringen immer wachsam zu sein. Aber wie es aussieht sind sie das selbst nicht, Professor.", sagte Harry sauer. Moody knurrte darauf nur: „Darüber reden wir später weiter! Wir lassen euch dann mal allein, Minerva, Remus kommt!" Die drei Professoren verließen den Krankenflügel, während Ginny sich auf die Bettkante setzte und Ron und Hermine auf zwei Stühlen platz nahmen.  
„Ich möchte euch bitten das ihr auf keinen Fall jemandem erzählt, dass wir einen Horkruxe zerstört haben okay?", fragte Harry. „Natürlich erzählen wir keinem davon! Und darum hast Du uns aus unseren Betten geholt? Wir hätten jetzt noch so schön schlafen können!!", antwortete Ron trotzig. Harry meinte 

darauf hin nur: „Mir ist es eben wichtig. Wie viel Uhr haben wir überhaupt?" „Halb zwei.", murmelte Hermine und musterte Harry besorgt. „Außerdem hast Du uns ganz schön Sorgen gemacht, Alter. Das war wirklich nicht nötig. Warum musstest Du uns so einen Schrecken einjagen. Und dann war auf einmal auch noch McGonagall im Schlafsaal und ich habe schon gedacht Du wärst gestorben oder so. Also wirklich Du bist wirklich unverantwortlich!", sagte Ron beleidigt. Harry seufzte auf und sagte dann genervt: „Ron, du nicht auch noch! Mir reichen die Moralpredigen von Moody, Lupin, Pomfrey und McGonagall völlig. Außerdem ist das doch normalerweise Hermines Part oder?" Ron wurde daraufhin rot und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches.  
Nach wenigen Minuten mussten sich Ron, Hermine und Ginny jedoch verabschieden, da Madam Pomfrey verschlafen angelaufen kam und die Drei mit dem Grund Harry bräuchte Ruhe und sollte jetzt schlafen rausschmiss.  
Harry wurde von einer fröhlichen Madam Pomfrey geweckt, die ihm einen Trank einflößte und ihm dann mitteilte er könne heute am Unterricht teilnehmen und sie hoffe ihn erst nächsten Monat wieder zusehen. Harry murmelte ein „schön wär's", als Antwort und ging, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken.  
Von Ron und Hermine war keine Spur und es saßen nur wenige Schüler an den Haustischen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte Harry fest, dass es erst sechs Uhr war. Er seufzte genervt auf und freute sich jedoch sehr, als er unter ein paar Mädchen des sechsten Jahrganges Ginny erkannte. Er lief auf sie zu und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich verwundert um und schrie erfreut: „Harry!" Und fiel ihm dann um den Hals. Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Die wenigen Schüler und Professoren, die schon anwesend waren, betrachten die beiden erfreut. Harry lächelte und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Vielleicht sollte ich öfter eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen, wenn ich danach immer so eine Begrüßung bekomme." Ginny zwickte ihn darauf scherzhaft in die Seite und sagte dann amüsiert: „Vielleicht."  
Nach einiger Zeit – Harry und Ginny hatten schon fertig gefrühstückt – kamen auch Ron und Hermine in die Große Halle und setzten sich zu Ginny und Harry. Da die Vier sehr weit hinten am Gryffindortisch saßen bekamen sie nicht mit, wie Professor McGonagall ein Mädchen zu sich rief, das ihr am nächsten saß, und ihr eine kleine Pergament Rolle gab. Das Mädchen wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht und nickte zögernd. Das Mädchen, man würde es vom aussehen her in die 5. Klasse schätzen, ging langsam auf die Vier Freunde zu, die gerade über Rons Gesicht lachten, als er heraus fand das er als erste Stunde Verwandlung hatte.  
Hinter Harry und Ginny, die sich gerade küssten, räusperte sich jemand und die beiden fuhren auseinander. Ginny sah das Mädchen einen Moment sauer an bis sie bemerkte, dass das Mädchen eine Rolle Pergament in der Hand hielt. Das Mädchen drückte Harry die Pergament Rolle in die Hand, dieser lächelte sie an und bedankte sich bei ihr, vorauf das Mädchen rot anlief und versuchte so schnell wie möglich von den vier Freunden zu entfernen.  
Harry hatte jedoch keine Augen mehr für das Mädchen und entrollte die kleine Rolle Pergament. Er las die zwei Sätze einmal durch

Harry,  
bitte komm doch einmal zu mir. Ich muss Dir etwas geben.  
M. McGonagall

und sah dann zu seiner Schulleiterin hinauf, die ihn anlächelte. Harry murmelte ein „ich komm gleich wieder" seinen Freunden entgegen und lief, dann mit der kleinen Notiz zu seiner Lehrerin. Bevor er fragen konnte, warum sie nicht einfach zu ihm gekommen war, hatte seine Schulleiterin einen Haufen Rollen Pergament auf den Tisch gelegt. „Arbeit, mein Lieber. Die wirst Du alle lesen und beantworten. Sie wollten sie nicht per Eule an dich schicken, da das zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Alle Briefe sind von Mitgliedern vom Orden und jetzt gehen sie. Ihre Freunde warten", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Harry nickte und griff nach den mindestens zwei Dutzend Pergament Rollen. Harry verdrehte auf den fragenden Blick seiner Freunde die Augen und ließ sich wieder am Tisch nieder. Eine Rolle fiel ihm zuerst auf da sie in blau war und öffnete sie somit zuerst. Die Schrift war schwer zu lesen, aber nach einigen Anläufen schaffte es Harry und erkannte unter dem kurzen Brief Moodys Kürzel.

Potter,  
heute Abend ist deine erste Unterrichtstunde bei Remus und mir. Komm bitte um acht Uhr in mein Klassenzimmer. Wir sehen uns.  
A. Moody

_Tbc.._


	23. 22 Kapitel

22. Kapitel - Ein Angriff mit Folgen

_von __Leni2oo5_

Der Tag verlief für Harrys Geschmack zu langsam und er überlegte, was die beiden Professoren ihm beibringen wollten.  
Nachdem er das Abendessen herunter geschlungen hatte und sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet hatte, lief er so schnell er konnte zum Klassenzimmer von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
Seine beiden Professoren waren schon anwesend und unterhielten sich leise, verstummten jedoch, als Harry eintrat. „Ah Harry. Gut das Du gekommen bist!", begrüßte ihn Remus Lupin erfreut, während Alastor Moody ihm nur zunickte. Harry lächelte und fragte dann etwas aufgeregt: „Und was wollen Sie mir beibringen, Professor?" „Ich möchte erst einmal deine Duellierfähigkeiten testen", antwortete Moody. Harry nickte und stellte seine Tasche in eine Ecke des Raums. Erst dabei fiel ihm auf, dass die Tische und Stühle an den Wänden standen und somit die Mitte des Raums frei war. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich seinem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegenüber. „Fangen wir mit etwas leichtem an. Aber ich werde die Zaubersprüche nicht aussprechen und das erwarte ich auch von dir. Außerdem bleiben wir jetzt erst einmal in der Weißen Magie. Bei drei geht's los. 1….2….3", sagte Moody und griff Harry mit einem einfachen Entwaffnungszauber an. Dieser regierte jedoch schnell und blockte den Zauber mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes ab. So ging das eine ganze Weile weiter und Harry hatte noch keinen Zauber abbekommen. Lupin lächelte Harry aufmuntert zu, während Moody sagte: „Ich greife dich jetzt noch einmal mit dem Entwaffnungszauber an und möchte, dass Du dich nicht wehrst. Ich möchte einmal sehen, was Du machst wenn Du keinen Zauberstab mehr hast und ich dich angreife. Also los." Mad-Eye Moody richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und nach einem kurzen Murmeln wurde Harry sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen und Lupin fing den Zauberstab geschickt auf. Moody grinste und richtete seinen Zauberstab siegessicher auf Harry. Harry achtete auf jede seiner Bewegung um rechtzeitig ausweichen zu können. Doch als aus Moodys Zauberstab ein Strahl auf Harry zu kam und der sich gerade wegducken wollte, wurde ein rot- blaues leicht ins grüne gehendes Schild aufgebaut von dem der Zauber einfach abprallte und zurück auf Moody geschleudert. Dieser war so geschockt das er von dem Zauber getroffen wurde und erstarrt nach hinten umkippte. Lupin murmelte den Gegenspruch und Moody rappelte sich wieder auf. Seine beiden Professoren sahen ihn erstaunt an und es herrschte einige Minuten Stille, bis Lupin sie brach: „Wie hast Du das gemacht?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Da seine Professoren ihn immer noch fragend ansahen, fügte er hinzu: „Ich weiß es nicht. Wie es aussieht macht sich meine Magie selbst ständig, wenn ich angegriffen werde oder wenn mich irgendetwas oder irgendjemand ärgert. Es hat aber erst dieses Jahr angefangen. Das erste Mal, als das passierte, es war zwar ein Zauber und kein Schild, war als McLaggen mich angreifen wollte und ich sauer auf ihn war. Er wurde von dem Zauber getroffen und ich hatte in wenigen Sekunden seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Ich kann mich noch gut an sein Gesicht erinnern. Der hat vielleicht blöd geguckt. Haben Sie vielleicht eine Idee was das zubedeuten hat?" Seine beiden Professoren schüttelten den Kopf und warfen sich gegenseitig einen merkwürdigen und fragenden Blick zu. Harry fühle sich unwohl bei den neugierigen Blicken seiner Professoren und ließ seine Gedanken abschweifen. Wie von selbst schweiften sie zu dem Buch das Dumbledore ihm vererbt hatte und wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, sollte es ihm helfen etwas über seine Vorfahren heraus zu finden. Vielleicht würde er die Lösung für seine Probleme in diesem Buch finden…  
„Harry?", fragte Lupin vorsichtig und betrachtete seinen Schüler, der in Gedanken versunken schien. Harry schreckt hoch und sagte nachdenklich und mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seinen Professoren: „Vielleicht kann ich heraus finden, woher das plötzlich kommt. Schließlich stand in dem Brief den ich von Dumbledore bekommen habe-" „Harry, ich möchte dich ja ungern unterbrechen, aber Albus Dumbledore, ist so leid es mir tut, gestorben.", sagte Lupin und hörte sich traurig an. Harry sah ihn einen Moment erschüttert an und sagte dann: „Das weiß ich doch. Ich war dabei, als er… er umgebracht worden ist. Aber es lag ein Brief für mich bei seinem Testament dabei und ich habe ein Buch von ihm geerbt, dass er selbst geschrieben hat." „Er hat ein Buch geschrieben?", fragte Moody erstaunt. Harry nickte, während sich auch seine beiden Professoren setzten. „Er hat in dem Brief geschrieben. Ich sollte weiter Okklumentikunterricht bei Snape nehmen. Das wäre sicherlich super lustig. Hallo Professor Snape, der den sie umgebracht haben, möchte gerne das ich bei ihnen weiter Okklumentik lerne. Darf ich rein kommen oder wollen wir vorher noch Voldemord anrufen, damit er uns Gesellschaft leistet? Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Snape ihn irgendwann verraten würde. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er sich irrt und dass er ihm nicht vertrauen soll. Er meinte nur Snape hätte es damals und auch heute erst gemeint. Sollte ich ihm auch nur einmal über den Weg laufen, hat Severus Snape wirklich schlechte Karten nach meiner Begegnung mit ihm noch weiter zu leben.", sagte Harry sauer. „Wir können verstehen, dass Du Snape hasst und ihn tot sehen willst. Aber möchtest Du wirklich wegen ihm zum Mörder werden? Überleg doch Mal, das hieße Du würdest dein ganzes restliches Leben in Askaban verbringen und das willst Du doch nicht wirklich oder?", fragte Remus Lupin vorsichtig. Harry seufzte und sagte dann: „Ich muss doch sowieso zum Mörder werden. Ob ich ihn dann auch noch ins Jenseits bringe oder nicht ist doch egal oder?" Seine beiden Professoren sahen ihn verwundert und gleichzeitig geschockt an, während Harry sich in Gedanken ohrfeigte. „Wie meinst Du dass Potter? Was verheimlichst Du uns?", knurrte Moody. Harry stand auf und lief zu seiner Tasche und sagte: „Ich denke ich gehe jetzt besser!" Er nahm seine Tasche und stolperte zur Tür.  
Schnell riss er die Tür auf und rannte so schnell er konnte in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hörte noch 

ein lautes und wütendes von Moody geschrienes: „Harry James Potter komm gefälligst zurück und sag uns was Du uns verheimlichst!"  
Er kam am Portrait der Fetten Dame an und sagte ihr das Passwort. Sie schwang zur Seite und sofort spürte er die fragenden Blicke seiner Mitschüler. Ron sagte laut: „Was hast Du den mit Moody gemacht? Der hörte sich ja Richtig wütend an. Ich denke Du hast in nächster Zeit noch ein Problem mehr." Harry stöhnte genervt auf und lies sich auf einem Stuhl neben Ron fallen, während Hermine ihren Mitschülern ein „hier gibt es nichts zusehen!" zurief und Harry besorgt musterte. „Ich erzähl es euch Morgen früh. Ich gehe jetzt besser ins Bett. Nacht", sagte Harry und stand auf.  
Er hatte fast die Treppe erreicht, als das Portrait zur Seite schwang und ein wütender Mad-Eye Moody im Gemeinschaftsraum stand. Schnell danach kletterte Remus Lupin in den Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte Moody zu beruhigen. Dieser jedoch ließ sich nicht beruhigen und ging auf Harry zu. Harry stolperte einige Schritte zurück und wollte gerade die Treppe hoch laufen, als Moody ihn am Kragen packte und ihn gegen die Wand drückte. „Bei allem Vertrauen zu dir, Potter. Aber was verheimlichst Du uns? Wie es aussieht ist es sehr wichtig und ich denke wir haben ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren!", knurrte er und packte Harry fester. Lupin zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Moody, während auch dieser seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn jedoch auf Harry richtete. „Erzähl schon!", sagte Moody und hielt ihm den Zauberstab an den Hals. „Niemals!", keuchte Harry und versuchte sich aus Moodys Griff zu befreien. „Alastor, lass den Jungen los!", mischte sich nun auch Lupin ein. Moody hörte jedoch nicht auf ihn und fing an einen Zauberspruch zu murmeln. Ein Schild in rot-blau leicht ins grüne gehend, baute sich um Harry auf und ein Strahl in derselben Farbe traf Moody und dieser lies Harry los und kippte um. Harry nutze diese Chance und lief aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Harry lief wie von selbst die Korridore entlang und innerhalb weniger Minuten kam er vor dem Wasserspeier zum stehen. Er sagte: „Animagus" und fuhr die Treppe nach oben.  
Er klopfte und eine müde Stimme antwortete ihm: „Herein." Er ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und trat ein.  
Die Schulleitrein saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und schrieb irgendetwas. „Oh Harry! Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte sie und sah ihn fragend an. Harry räusperte sich und sagte: „Professor Moody hat mich im Gemeinschaftsraum angegriffen und mich mit seinem Zauberstab bedroht. Er wollte das ich ihm etwas sage." „Er hat WAS getan?", fragte seine Professorin entsetzte und lief an ihm vorbei aus ihrem Büro. Harry folgte ihr und fragte sie, als er sie eingeholt hatte: „Wo wollen sie hin?" „In den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Wohin sonst?", sagte sie wie selbstverständlich und lief weiter.  
Die beiden kamen an und Minerva McGonagall schritt mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste zu und betrachtete diesen. Harry kletterte hinterher und spürte sogleich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Lupin sah ihn besorgt an und blickte dann weiter auf Moody. Die Schulleiterin murmelte einen Spruch doch nichts passierte. Sie warf einen fragenden Blick zu Lupin und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen: „Ich habe keine Ahnung was für ein Zauber ihn getroffen hat." Minerva McGonagall sah wieder zu Moody und man sah ihr an das sie überlegte.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wüsste er um welchen Zauber es sich handle und sagte zu seiner Schulleiterin: „Ach ja. Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor." Und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Moody. Seine Professorin sah ihn fragend an, während Harry nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Moody kam wieder zu sich und blickte sich verwirrt um. McGonagall lies ihm jedoch keine Zeit und sagte: „Alastor? Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht den Jungen anzugreifen? Und das nur, weil er ihnen etwas nicht sagen möchte? Also wirklich! Das hätte ich nicht von ihnen erwartet. Sie begleiten mich mit in mein Büro und Sie auch Remus. Harry ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Du solltest dich jetzt hinlegen. Wir reden Morgen noch einmal darüber.  
Harry nickte und lief die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch, während Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody unter verschreckten Blicken den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. 

_Tbc.._


	24. 23 Kapitel

23. Kapitel - Ein nächtlicher Spaziergang

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken und atmete tief durch. Er zog sich seine Krawatte aus und warf sie auf seinen Koffer.  
Wenige Minuten später kamen Ginny, Hermine und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt. „Was war den mit Moody los?", fragte Ginny und ließ sich neben Harry nieder, während Ron und Hermine sich auf Rons Bett setzten. „Er wollte wissen, was ich ihm „verheimliche" und da ich es ihm nicht gesagt habe, ist er wütend geworden." Ron nickte, während Hermine besorgt guckte und Ginny sich hinlegte und ihren Kopf in Harrys Schoß legte. Harry strich ihr eine Haar Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft. Ron räusperte sich, vorauf sich die beiden wieder trennten. „Müssen wir noch irgendetwas besprechen?", fragte Ginny darauf hin. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sah die beiden sauer an, während Hermine an Harry gewand fragte: „Hast Du schon eine Idee wo der nächste Horkruxe versteckt sein könnte?" Nun war es Harry der den Kopf schüttelte. „Okay, ich gehe dann mal wieder. Ginny kommst Du?", fragte Hermine und ging in Richtung Tür. Ginny sah Hermine flehend an und nickte dann in Richtung Harry. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wand Ginny ihren Kopf zu Harry, der sich wieder zu ihr hinunter gebeugt hatte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Wir können ja heute Nacht den Spaziergang machen. Was hältst Du davon, wenn ihr uns um Mitternacht im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen?" Ginny nickte freudig, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und folgte, dann Hermine aus dem Schlafsaal.  
Ron zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett, während Harry sich ein Buch über Okklumentik griff und anfing darin zu lesen.  
Nach einer Weile kamen auch Neville, Seamus und Dean herein und zogen sich um. Die Drei wollten jedoch noch nicht schlafen und setzten sich jeweils an ihre Bettende. „Was ist denn noch?", fragte Ron darauf hin und klang ein klein bisschen genervt. Neville antwortete: „Wie war dein Tag so, Ron?" „Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Harry und Ginny irgend etwas aushecken, ganz gut.", sagte er und sah seinen besten Freund fragend an. Dieser grinste und fragte dann: „Wie kommst Du den darauf?" „Du hast ihr etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, worauf sie den Schlafsaal freudig verlassen hat. Was hast Du ihr gesagt?", fragte Ron neugierig. „Was geht dich das an?", meinte Harry und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch. „Was mich das angeht?! Sie ist meine kleine Schwester und ich halte mich daran, dass meine Eltern mir gesagt haben ich solle auf sie aufpassen.", sagte Ron sauer. „Ron, sie ist kein kleines Kind mehr auf das man aufpassen muss!", entgegnete Harry sauer. Ron sah ihn einen Moment wütend an und antwortete dann: „Doch, wenn sie mit dir zusammen ist. Muss ich das sehr wohl!" „Was soll das bitte heißen?", fragte Harry genauso wütend und schlug sein Buch zu. Ron stand auf und lief zum Fenster. Er sah hinaus, während er meinte: „Das weißt Du doch am besten. Du ziehst Ärger sozusagen magisch an. Was ist, wenn sie einmal in Gefahr kommt? Was machen wir dann?" „Ron, Du weißt gar nicht, wie oft ich mir diese Frage schon gestellt habe. Aber ich habe eingesehen, dass sie sowieso in Gefahr ist. Ob ich nun mit ihr zusammen bin oder nicht und das solltest Du auch begreifen. Schließlich ist es bei dir fast die gleiche Situation!", sagte Harry. Ron sah ihn verwirrt an, bis Harry fortsetzte: „Ist dir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass auch Du gefährdet bist, weil wir befreundet sind? Voldemord könnte genauso gut dich entführen, wie sie." Ron starrte seinen besten Freund entsetzt an und es hatte ganz den Anschein, als hätte er noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Nach ein paar Minuten erdrückender Stille, setzte sich Ron wieder auf sein Bett und fragte an Neville, Seamus und Dean gewand: „Und wie war euer Tag?" Dean antwortete, als erster mit einem „geht so" und sah dabei ein wenig sauer an. Die anderen hatten diesen Blick bemerkt, doch Harry ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Seamus wollte das Thema wechseln und sagte somit: „Mein Tag war ganz gut, bis auf die Tatsache, dass wir viel zu viele Hausaufgaben aufbekommen haben. Mein Gott die Lehrer sind wieder in dieser schrecklichen Laune. Sie schmeißen sozusagen mit Hausaufgaben um sich und das nur, weil wir bald Prüfungen haben. Eigentlich ist bald überhaupt nicht der richtige Ausdruck, schließlich haben wir noch mehr, als ein halbes Jahr zeit zu lernen!" Neville nickte und Ron stimmte mit einem „hm" zu.  
Die Zeit verging schnell und als Harry einen Blick auf die Uhr warf fiel ihm auf, dass es bereits fünf Minuten vor Mitternacht war. Lieder waren die anderen vier Jungs auch noch wach und so blieb im nichts anderes übrig, als es den vier zu sagen. Also stand er auf und natürlich blieb das nicht verborgen. „Wo willst Du den jetzt noch hin? Immerhin haben wir fast Mitternacht!", meinte Ron neugierig. Harry ging zu seinem Koffer und suchte die Karte der Rumtreiber und seinen Tarnumhang raus. Ron sah die beiden Gegenstände an und sagte dann erfreut: „Sehr gute Idee! Wir schleichen noch ein wenig durchs Schloss! Was haltet ihr von der Idee Seamus, Neville, Dean?" „So habe ich das überhaupt nicht gemeint! Ihr bleibt hier. Ich treffe mich noch mit Ginny.", sagte Harry und wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen, als Ron ungläubig fragte: „Jetzt triffst Du dich noch mit Ginny? Was habt ihr vor? Warum habt ihr euch nicht heute Nachmittag getroffen?" „Versuch Du mal bitte Tagsüber im Dunklen spazieren zu gehen!", entgegnete Harry darauf. „Man kann auch Tagsüber spazieren gehen", mischte sich nun auch Dean ein. „Natürlich kann man das, wenn man will das die ganze Schule die Möglichkeit hat einem dabei zuzusehen! Außerdem ist es doch meine Sache, wenn ich nachts mit ihr spazieren gehe oder?", meinte Harry. Dean, Seamus und Neville nickten, während Ron sagte: „Gib uns die Karte und wir lassen dich gehen!" Harry seufzte, warf Ron die Karte der Rumtreiber zu und verließ dann schnell das Zimmer.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand mehr und nur das Feuer im Kamin machte noch Geräusche, so hörte Harry auch die Schritte auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Er drehte sich um und erblickte 

Ginny die freudig lächelnd auf ihn zukam.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Ron die Karte geöffnet und die Vier saßen nun um sie herum auf dem Fußboden und sahen auf die beiden Punkte die Harry J. Potter und Ginerva M. Weasley darstellten. „Schade, dass man nicht hören kann, was die beiden sagen!", sagte Ron und seufzte. Seamus und Neville nickten, während Dean sich am Kopf kratze und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich habe mal etwas von einem Zauber gehört, der das bewirkt. Ich probiere es einfach mal aus." Er holte seinen Zauberstab und tippte auf jeden der zwei Punkte einmal. Es knackte und man hörte ein kurzes Rauschen, bis sie die Stimmen der beiden hörten.

„Hi", sagte Harry und küsste sie. Ginny erwiderte den Kuss und fragte dann: „Wollen wir los?" Harry nickte und nahm seinen Tarnumhang von einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ah Du hast deinen Tarnumhang dabei. Gute Idee!", meinte Ginny, während Harry den Tarnumhang über Ginny und sich ausbreitete.  
Harry schob leise das Portrait zur Seite und kletterte hinaus auf den Korridor und Ginny folgte ihm. Die beiden hatten Glück den niemand begegnete ihnen und so konnten sie leise durch das ruhige Schloss schleichen.  
Draußen angekommen, nahm Harry ihnen den Tarnumhang ab und die beiden liefen Händchenhaltend zum See. Der Mond spiegelte sich auf der Seeoberfläche und es war angenehm warm. „Bald ist wieder Vollmond. Der Arme Professor Lupin.", sagte Harry und Ginny nickte. Harry küsste sie noch einmal und so standen die beiden nun am Seeufer und küssten sich.  
Was sie jedoch nicht wussten, war das sie natürlich immer noch von vier Jungs im Alter von siebzehn Jahren beobachtet wurden und die vier auch jedes Wort verstanden, was die beiden sagten.  
„Wenn wir noch nicht zusammen wären, würde ich dich sicherlich jetzt fragen", sagte Harry und lächelte seine Freundin an. Diese lächelte zurück und sagte: „Ich bin froh das wir endlich zusammen sind. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet und kann es immer noch nicht glauben! Ich liebe dich und ich habe dich immer geliebt, seid dem wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben." „Ich dich auch. Nun ja vielleicht nicht ganz so lange. Aber ich liebe dich jetzt und das ist wichtig", sagte Harry und küsste seine Freundin erneut.

_Tbc.._


	25. 24 Kapitel

24. Kapitel - Pläne

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry und Ginny begaben sich gemeinsam wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich trennten und jeweils in ihren Schlafsaal ginge.  
Harry lief die Treppe herauf und betrat mit einem breiten Grinsen das Zimmer. Neville, Seamus, Dean und Ron schliefen jedoch noch nicht sondern saßen auf dem Boden und unterhielten sich. „Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ihr noch wach seid.", machte sich Harry bemerkbar. Die vier Jungs fuhren auseinander und starrten Harry an. Dieser sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und fragte dann an Ron gewand: „Kann ich die Karte wieder haben?" Ron sah sich unruhig um und biss nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum bis er stottert antwortete: „Äh…. Ja natürlich." Ron wollte Harry gerade die Karte geben, als etwas herunter fiel jedoch nirgends etwas auf dem Boden lag. „Mist, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!", ertönte die Stimme von Ginny, während Harry sich umdrehte und das Zimmer absuchte und die Vier anderen unruhig auf die Karte starrten. „Nein es ist nichts Demelza. Mir ist nur was runter gefallen. Schlaf weiter!", sagte Ginny. Harry hatte nun auch die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam erkannt und starrte auf die Karte. „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein? Ihr seid wirklich tolle Freunde!", sagte Harry sauer und nahm die Karte der Rumtreiber an sich. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, vorauf Neville, Seamus und Dean zurück wichen. Harry tippte jedoch nur die Karte an und verstaute sie dann in seinem Nachtschränkchen. Dann zog er sich um, legte sich ins Bett und zog wütend die Vorhänge zu.  
Er lag jedoch noch lange wach und dachte über seinen angeblich besten Freund nach. Wie konnte Ron nur so doof sein? Als er endlich einschlief war kein leises Schnarchen zu hören und wäre es ihm aufgefallen so hätte er gewusst, dass seine Mitschüler auch noch nicht geschlafen haben.  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry als erster auf und machte sich fertig. Da es Samstag war brauchte er sich nicht zu beeilen und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es neun Uhr morgens war. Er nahm seinen Besen um später nicht noch einmal in den Schlafsaal zu müssen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, da Hermine und Ginny nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum anwesend waren.  
Ginny und Hermine saßen am Gryffindortisch und unterhielten sich angeregt. Ginny strahlte als sie ihn entdeckte und winkte ihn zu sich. Harry lächelte ein wenig gezwungen und ließ sich neben Ginny auf der Bank nieder. Seinen Besen hatte er unter die Bank gelegt und nun frühstückte er.  
Nach einer Weile betrat Ron dicht gefolgt von Neville, Seamus und Dean die Große Halle. Ron ging zielstrebig auf Ginny, Hermine und Harry zu, begrüßte die beiden Mädchen und ließ sich dann an der anderen Hälfte des Tisches nieder. Dean, Seamus und Ron ignorierten Harry, während Neville ihn besorgt musterte und ein stilles „entschuldige" mit seinen Lippen formte.  
Harry dachte einen Moment nach, nickte Neville kurz zu und forderte ihn auf sich zu ihnen zu setzten. Neville lächelte und setzte sich zu Harry.  
Bevor Harry jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, plapperte Neville sofort los: „Entschuldige bitte Harry! Ich wollte das wirklich nicht, aber Ron hatte die Idee mit der Karte und Dean kannte den Zauberspruch und im Nachhinein bereue ich es wirklich. Ich konnte fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und habe mir Vorwürfe und Sorgen gemacht. Bitte, bitte nimm meine Entschuldige an!" Harry nickte nur und frühstückte weiter. Hermine und Ginny hatten das ganze aufmerksam verfolgt und fragten nun an Neville gewand: „Was für eine Karte und was ist gestern passiert? Warum ignorieren Ron und Harry sich?"  
„Als sich Harry gestern Nacht mit Ginny treffen wollte waren wir noch wach und Ron hat ihn nur gehen lassen, wenn Harry ihm die Karte gibt. Ich weiß nicht genau wie sie heißt aber sie zeigt Hogwarts und alle Lehrer und Schüler. Na ja jedenfalls gab Harry Ron die Karte und Harry ist dann weg. Ron hat irgendetwas gesagt und die Karte hat angefangen sich zu malen. Dann hat er sich darüber beschwert, dass er gerne hören würde was Ginny und Harry sagen und Dean hat dann einen Zauber ausprobiert. Dieser Zauber ermöglichte uns zuzuhören was die beiden sich sagen. Nun ja und als Harry wieder kam, wussten wir keinen Zauber um den Zauber rückgängig zu machen und wir hofften, dass er es nicht bemerken würde. Aber als Ginny dann irgendwas in ihrem Zimmer umgeworfen hat und sich aufgeregt hat, sind wir aufgeflogen. Harry war ganz schön sauer und als er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hat, habe ich wirklich gedacht unsere letzte Stunde hätte geschlagen, aber hat nur die Karte wieder zurück verzaubert und ist dann sauer ins Bett gegangen. Seid dem ignorieren sie sich gegenseitig. Zum Glück habe ich mich wenigstens wieder mit ihm vertragen", erzählte Neville.  
Die beiden Mädchen starrten zu Ron und Ginny schnaubte verächtlich ehe sie sagte: „Dem werde ich es zeigen!" Sie war gerade aufgestanden, als Harry sie am Umhang wieder auf ihren Platz zog und sagte: „Lass ihn. Ich kümmere mich später um ihn und jetzt frühstücke lieber etwas, schließlich sind später die Auswahlspiele." „Die Auswahlspiele! Die habe ich ja schon fast vergessen. Aber ich komme doch bestimmt in die Mannschaft oder?", fragte Ginny und sah ihn mit ihrem besten Hundeblick an. „Außerdem lasse ich dich nicht allein nach Frankreich!", fügte sie hinzu. „Wir werden sehen. Außerdem muss ich jetzt aufs Quidditchfeld.", sagte Harry und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss, ehe er aufstand sich seinen Besen nahm und zum Lehrertisch hinaufsah. Professor McGonagall stand auch gerade auf und kam auf Harry zu. Madam Hooch folgte der Schulleiterin und mit einer kurzen Begrüßung machten sich die drei auf zum Quidditchfeld.  
Harry fand das Wetter perfekt für Quidditch: die Sonne strahlte, keine einige Wolke war am Himmel und 

ein leichter Wind wehte über die Ländereien.  
Am Quidditchfeld angekommen, zauberte die Schulleiterin einen Tisch und drei Stühle dahinter. Sie setzte sich und nickte der Fluglehrerin und ihrem Schüler auffordert zu. „Also ich denke wir machen einen Plan in dem wir einteilen um welche Uhrzeit, welche Auswahlspiele stattfinden. Wir fangen zum Beispiel um elf Uhr mit den Jägern an und machen dann um zwölf Uhr die Treiber und so weiter. Was haltet ihr davon?", fragte Professor McGonagall. Madam Hooch nickte begeistert, während Harry sich zu Wort meldete: „Ja das wäre gut. Aber ich habe eine Frage. Könnten wir vielleicht auch noch eine Ersatzmannschaft machen, da Quidditch sehr gefährlich ist und sich schnell ein Spieler verletzt und wir es und nicht leisten können das wir dann nicht mehr weiter spielen können oder unsere Gegner einen Vorteil haben nur, weil einer unserer Spieler verletzt ist oder?" Minerva McGonagall dachte einen Augenblick nach und antwortet dann: „Okay das können wir machen. Ich habe außerdem schon die Uniform schneidern lassen. Sie passen sich an den Spieler der sie anzieht an und der passende Name und die Position wird hinten drauf gestickt. Das ist ihrer." Sie zog eine kleine Tasche aus einer Umhangtasche und vergrößerte sie. Dann holte sie einen Umhang heraus und breitete ihn auf dem Tisch aus. Der Quidditchumhang war schwarz und das Schulwappen war an der Stelle an der Normalerweise das Häuserwappen war. „Mr. Potter ich denke sie sollte die Kiste mit den Bällen holen gehen, während Madam Hooch sich auf die Lehrertribüne setzt und ich eine kurze Anrede in der Großen Halle halte. Ich komme dann mit allen die sich als Jäger bewerben wollen wieder. Harry du führst die Auswahlspiele durch und machst dir Notizen. Ich habe schon alle Namen ausgeschrieben. Du kannst die Namen ja dann durchstreichen oder eine Bemerkung dahinter machen. Madam Hooch und ich machen das gleiche und morgen setzte wir uns dann zusammen und beraten und besprechen uns. So jeder auf seinen Platz.", sagte McGonagall und ließ mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs den Tisch und die Stühle verschwinden und jeder hielt eine lange Liste mit Namen in der Hand auf der oben drüber groß „Treiber" stand.  
Die Professorin verschwand, während Harry die Truhe mit den Bällen holte und auf dem Quidditchfeld wartete und Madam Hooch auf der Lehrertribüne platz nahm.  
Professor McGonagall währenddessen hatte eine Durchsage gemacht, dass sich augenblicklich alle Schüler in der Großen Halle einfinden sollten und stand nun vor den Schülern und hielt ihre Ansprache: „Wie ihr sicherlich wisst finden gleich die Auswahlspiele statt und da ihr nicht alle so lange warten müsst habe ich eine Liste mit Zeiten gemacht auf der steht, wann welche Bewerber kommen sollen. So sollen mich gleich alle begeleiten die Treiber werden wollen. Um zwölf sollen alle Jäger kommen. Danach gibt es Mittagessen und um zwei kommen bitte alle Hüter und um drei alle die sich als Sucher bewerben wollen. Ich hänge die Liste an die Informationstafel in der Einganshalle. Außerdem wundert ihr euch sicher, warum wir auch Sucher suchen, wo doch Harry Sucher ist. Nun Harry hatte den Wunsch einer Ersatzmannschaft und so machen wir es auch und dafür brauchen wir auch einen zweiten Sucher oder eine zweite Sucherin. Ich hänge noch eine Liste für Sucher auf, wo sich bitte alle die teilnehmen möchten bis zum Mittagessen eintragen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß am Wochenende und möchte bitte daran erinnern, dass ich keine Zuschauer bei den Auswahlspielen sehen möchte. Sie können jetzt gehen und behalten sie die Zeit im Auge, wenn sie vorhaben an den Auswahlspielen teilzunehmen."  
So machte sich Minerva McGonagall auf zum Quidditchfeld mit vielen Schülern und Schülerinnen, die unbedingt Treiber werden wollten und hoffte das der Tag bald zu ende sein würde.

_Tbc.._


	26. 25 Kapitel

25. Kapitel - Die Auswahlspiele Teil 1

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry setzte sich auf die Kiste mit den Bällen. Der Wind wehte im ins Gesicht und er musste erneut an seine Eltern, seinen Paten und seinen Mentor denken. Wie immer stiegen Tränen, aber auch Hass in ihm auf. Er hasste Voldemort, Wurmschwanz und Snape. Seine Gedanken wanderten, wie automatisch zu der Prophezeiung und von der Prophezeiung zu Voldemorts Horkruxen. Er hatte in letzter Zeit nicht so oft, wie in den Sommerferien, darüber nachgedacht, aber die Gedanken kamen in ruhigen Momenten, wie diesen, oft über ihn. Bei dem Amulett Salazar Slytherins hatte er seine Freunde außen vor gelassen und ihm war der enttäuschte Blick Hermines nicht entgangen. Aber momentan sah er ein Problem in Ron. Warum konnte Ron ihm nicht einfach vertrauen, wie er ihm vertraute? Weil es um Rons kleine Schwester ging und Ron sie unbedingt beschützen wollte? Aber Harry würde es nie wagen Ginny weh zu tun oder sie zu irgendetwas zu zwingen, was sie nicht wollte und das musste Ron doch wissen! Er müsste unbedingt ein erstes Wort mit ihm reden. Ja und mit Seamus und Dean. Dean, noch ein Problem, dass ihm leichte Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Denn in dem einen Moment war er freundlich und verhielt sich ihm gegenüber normal und im nächsten Moment verrieten seine Augen, dass er Harry am liebsten angreifen und ihn anschreien würde, wenn er ihn zusammen mit Ginny sah. Aber Dean hatte Harry noch nie angegriffen oder angeschrien und hatte sich meiste sehr gut beherrscht und wenn Dean das konnte, musste auch er das können. Gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz Bücher über Okklumentik und Meditation bei _Flourish&Blotts_ zu bestellen, als er Schüler und Schülerinnen, die vom Schloss kamen und von Professor McGonagall angeführt worden, auf den Länderein erblickte.  
Er stand auf und entrollte die Rolle Pergament auf der die Namen der Schüler und Schülerinnen standen, die Treiber werden wollten.  
Er stutze kurz, als er keine Angaben des Hauses oder der Klasse fand und ging davon aus, dass McGonagall wohl nach Talent und nicht nach Alter oder Haus entscheiden wollte.  
Als die Bewerber und Bewerberinnen, die ihm neugierige Blicke zu warfen, auf dem Quidditchfeld angekommen waren, fiel Harry auf, dass die Schüler und Schülerinnen Freizeitkleidung trugen und sich ein paar Mädchen, darunter auch Romilda Vane, besonders aufreizend angezogen hatten. „Was für ein Vergnügen", dachte Harry ironisch und nickte Professor McGonagall zu, die an ihm vorbei gegangen war und ihm viel Glück wünschte.  
Die Schulleiterin ließ sich neben Madam Hooch nieder und nickte Harry noch einmal aufmunternd zu, während dieser zu den Schülern und Schülerinnen ging und sie aufforderte sich jeweils einen Schulbesen zu nehmen. Er ließ sie immer zu fünft übers Feld fliegen und machte sich dabei Notizen hinter den Namen.  
Zu seinem Bedauern musste er feststellen, das Romilda Vane und Co. besser flogen, als letztes Schuljahr und so machte er ein Plus bei Flugkunst hinter ihrem Namen.  
Er prüfte die Treiber Bewerber und Bewerberinnen und machte sich Notizen zu Flugkunst, Zielsicherheit und Schlagsicherheit.  
Nachdem die Stunde schnell vorbei war und er schon fast vier Schüler und Schülerinnen für den Posten der Treiber im Auge hatte, verließen die Schüler und Schülerinnen lachend, fröhlich aber auch teilweise traurig und von sich selbst enttäuscht das Feld.  
Harry warf einen Blick auf die Liste mit den Jägern und blieb bei dem Namen seiner Freundin hängen. Jetzt würde es schwer werden sich zu konzentrieren, das wusste er.

Ginny ging zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Demelza fröhlich quatschend über die Länderein auf dem Weg hinunter zum Quidditchfeld. Die meisten Bewerber und Bewerberinnen vom Posten der Treiber waren schon an den beiden vorbei gegangen. Nur eine kleine Gruppe Mädchen im Alter von 15 und 16 Jahren kamen ihnen entgegen. Als Ginny und Demelza der Gruppe von Mädchen näher kamen, schickte eine von ihnen Ginny einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und Ginny wollte schon fragen, was sie den getan hätte, als sie erkannte das es sich bei dem Mädchen um Romilda Vane handelte und diese bereits eine Bemerkung gemacht hatte: „Na Weasley!? Ich habe gehört ihr hättet in der letzten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Einhörner wiederholt. Du sollst eine der ersten gewesen sein die sich einem Einhorn genähert hat. Dann habe ich wohl doch noch eine Chance bei Harry! Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht eben am besten! Ich wusste schon immer das du feige bist aber das du dich nicht einmal das traust?!" Ginny spürte wie ihre Augen feucht wurden und sie musste sich sehr zusammen reißen um nicht zu weinen, als Demelza ihr unerwartet zu Hilfe eilte, sie war eben doch eine ihrer besten Freundinnen. „Nur weil du gleich mit jedem der dich nimmt ins Bett springst heißt das noch lange nicht das wir das alle so machen, Vane.", knurrte Demelza Romilda wütend an und die gute Stimmung war sofort verschwunden.  
Romilda Vane wollte sofort etwas erwidern, als eines der anderen Mädchen sie in die Seite stieß und auf das Quidditchfeld zeigte. Demelza, Romilda und Ginny sahen auf das Quidditchfeld und beobachteten, wie Harry sich seinen Umhang auszog, die Krawatte seiner Schuluniform lockerte, den oberen Knopf seines Hemdes öffnete und die Ärmel seines Hemdes bis zu den Ellebogen hoch krempelte. Sein Blick schweifte über die Länderein und blieb an den Mädchen hängen. Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf 

seinem Gesicht, als er Ginny erblickte und er winkte ihr zu. Ginny erwiderte das Lächeln und winkte zurück. Romilda Vane holte sie mit einem gespielten Husten aus ihren Gedanken und zischte ihr wütend zu: „Du wirst von mir hören, Weasley!"  
Ginny jedoch beachtete sie nicht weiter, hackte sich bei Demelza ein und die beiden gingen zusammen hinunter zum Quidditchfeld.

Als Ginny und Demelza das Quidditchfeld erreichten, kam Harry auf die beiden zu. Er nickte Demelza einmal freundlich zu und gab Ginny einen flüchtigen Kuss. Dann schweifte sein Blick wieder über die Länderein und sein Blick verdunkelte sich plötzlich etwas, bis er fragte: „Was wollten sie von dir?" Ginny war seinem Blick gefolgt und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Vane und Co. im Schloss verschwanden. „Sie haben nur zu erkennen geben, dass sie neidisch sind. Sonst nichts.", antwortete sie ihm. Harry bemerkte nicht den bittenden Blick den Ginny Demelza zuwarf und auch nicht den fragenden Blick den Demelza Ginny als Antwort gab. Auch bemerkte er nicht das Ginny das Wort „später" mit ihren Lippen formte und Demelza darauf nickte. „Sollten sie dich in irgendeiner Weise beleidigen oder so kommst du sofort zu mir, okay?", fragte Harry. Ginny nickte leicht verwirrt und stellte dann eine Gegenfrage: „Warum?" „Wir wollen uns doch keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, sie vor der ganzen Schule anzuschreien und fertig zu machen oder?" -, das amüsierte Funkeln in Harrys Augen verriet ihn jedoch. –„Nein das war natürlich ein Scherz. Ich möchte nur nicht das dich irgendjemand in irgendeiner Weise verletzt und dafür schreie ich zur Not auch einmal Romilda Vane in der Großen Halle zusammen." Ginny nickte und wurde kurz danach in eine schützende Umarmung von Harry gezogen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn ehe er ihr noch einmal aufmunternd zu lächelte und dann meinte: „Sucht euch schon mal einen Besen raus, die anderen sollten gleich kommen!" Die beiden Mädchen folgten seinen Anweisungen.  
Wenig später waren alle Bewerberinnen und Bewerber für die Position des Jägers anwesend und die Auswahlspiele wurden fortgesetzt. Harry machte sich wieder Notizen zu Flugkunst, Zielsicherheit und Teamfähigkeiten.  
Um Punkt 13.00 Uhr waren die Auswahlspiele beendet und die Schülerinnen und Schüler strömten in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Ginny, Demelza und Harry ließen sich bei Hermine nieder und Hermine fing fast sofort an sich aufzuregen: „Ich war vorhin in der Bibliothek und drei mal dürft ihr raten wer dann aufgetaucht ist. Ron natürlich. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit genervt und mir erzählt wie Leid es im tut und er aber trotzdem nicht mehr Vertrauen in euch hat und so weiter und so weiter. Nach einer halber Stunde hat uns sogar Madam Pince rausgeschmissen und ich habe wegen ihm jetzt den ganzen Tag Betretungsverbot der Bibliothek. Stellt euch das mal vor ich darf den ganzen Tag nicht in die Bibliothek. Das war wirklich total unfair und ich konnte ja noch nicht einmal mehr etwas dafür also wirklich. Ronald Weasley kann mir vorerst gestohlen bleiben. Sagt ihm das, wenn ihr ihn seht." Demelza lächelte leicht und antwortete Hermine: „Ich denke das brauchen wir nicht. Er steht gerade hinter dir und sieht nicht gerade… ermutigt aus."

_Tbc.._


	27. 26 Kapitel

26. Kapitel - Die Auswahlspiele Teil 2

_von __Leni2oo5_

Hermine und Harry drehten sich um, während Demelza weiter vor sich hin grinste und Ginny Ron einfach ignorierte. \"Hey Ron\", begrüßte Hermine kurz und lächelte nervös, während sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe biss. \"Hallo. Kann ich bitte kurz mit dir sprechen, Harry?\", fragte Ron an Harry gewand. Harry nickte, stand auf und erblickte Neville, Seamus und Dean hinter Ron. \"Bis später\", murmelte Harry und verließ dann dicht gefolgt von Seamus, Neville, Dean und Ron die Große Halle.  
Ginny blickte ihm hinterher und machte sich leise Sorgen, indem sie zu Demelza und Hermine sagte: \"Ich hoffe das geht gut.\" Die beiden Mädchen nickten zustimmend und wendeten sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zu.  
\"Wo gehen wir hin?\", fragte Neville unruhig. \"Vielleicht zum Quidditchfeld, da sind wir ungestört und ich muss mich nachher nicht mehr so beeilen, denn ich denke unser Gespräch wird länger dauern?\", schlug Harry vor. Seamus murmelte ein \"okay\", während die anderen nickten.  
Die Fünf machten sich also auf den Weg zum Qudditchfeld. Die Sonne schien immer noch und es war sehr warm fast schon heiß, jedoch wehte ein leichter Wind was die Hitze erträglich machte.  
Nachdem sie auf dem Feld angekommen waren, setzten sie sich in den Schatten einer Tribüne und Neville war es der die unbehagliche Stille, die sich über die Fünf gelegt hatte, brach: \"Ehm...Ich habe mich ja schon entschuldigt, aber ich mache es noch mal. Es tut mir wirklich leid und es war eine blöde Idee euch nach zu spionieren. Sagt ihr doch auch mal was!\" Neville deutete mit der Hand auf Seamus, Dean und Ron. Dean schwieg jedoch weiter und starrte Löcher in den Boden, während Ron sich unruhig umsah, als suche er jemanden oder fühle er sich beobachtet. Seamus hatte einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und sagte dann leise und mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet: \"Mir tut es auch leid und wir hatten ja erst vor fast zwei Jahren \'Streit\' und da fand ich das schon nicht so gut, aber jetzt finde ich es noch schlimmer. Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen.\" Harry richtete seinen Blick von Seamus und sah einen Moment Dean und dann Ron auffordernd an. Dean jedoch schwieg weiter und vermied es Harry anzusehen, während Ron seufzte, sich dann vergewisserte das wirklich niemand zuhörte, und letztendlich doch zu sprechen begann: \"Ich will eben nur nicht das du Ginny zu nahe kommst oder ihr irgendetwas antust oder sie zu irgendetwas zwingst!! Ich vertraue dir da nämlich nicht ganz.\" Ron knurrte Harry Bedeutungsvoll an und richtete seinen Blick auf diesen. Harry glaubte einen Moment ein Grinsen auf Deans Gesicht gesehen zu haben, doch stempelte er das schnell als Einbildung ab. Harry starrte Ron einen Moment einfach nur an und sagte dann, man hörte deutlich die Enttäuschung aus der Stimme: \"Ich dachte wirklich du würdest mir mehr vertrauen. Ich würde Ginny niemals zu irgendetwas zwingen oder ihr irgendwie wehtun. Dazu liebe ich sie viel zu sehr. Ja Ron ich liebe deine Schwester aus ganzem Herzen und DU wirst daran nichts ändern können. Außerdem ist dass noch lange kein Grund um uns hinterher zu spionieren. Es war doch klar dass das irgendwann auffliegt, solche Sachen fliegen immer irgendwann auf. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du in nächster Zeit einfach mal über dein Verhalten nachdenkst und erst dann, wenn du dir dann immer noch Vollkommen sicher bist indem was du tust, reden wir weiter. Seamus und Neville wenn ihr mir versprecht nicht noch einmal bei so etwas mit zu machen, vertrage ich mich wieder mit euch und Dean du solltest ganz dringend deine Probleme regeln. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe oder wollt ihr mir noch irgendetwas sagen?\" \"Ich komme mit!\", meinte Neville und Seamus nickte zustimmend.  
Die Drei erhoben sich und Harry warf Ron noch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor er den anderen Beiden den Rücken zu drehte und zusammen mit Neville und Seamus zum Schloss zurückging.  
Harry, Neville und Seamus betraten die Große Halle und ließen sich auf ihren Plätzen bei Ginny, Hermine und Demelza nieder. \"Und wie ist es gelaufen?\", fragte Ginny sofort. \"Es ging. Dein Bruder bereitet ein paar Probleme. Er vertraut uns nicht oder besser er vertraut mir nicht\", meinte Harry, während er sich ein Glas Kürbissaft eingoss. \"Wie er vertraut dir nicht?\", fragte sie und runzelte dabei ein wenig die Stirn. Harrys Wangen nahmen einen Rot ton an und er sah, während er antwortet, in seinen Becher: \"Hmpf...Er denkt ich würde dich zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht möchtest und er möchte nicht dass wir uns näher kommen, als wir uns sowieso schon sind.\" Nun nahmen auch Ginnys Wangen einen Rot ton an und seltsamerweise schienen alle in ihrer Umgebung beschäftigt zu sein. So aß Demelza noch eine Portion Salat und sah dabei ins Leere, während Hermine ihre Nase wieder in ein Buch gesteckt hatte und Neville und Seamus ein Gespräch über ihre Zukunft führten.  
\"Aber er kann doch nicht wirklich.. denken, dass er sagen kann was wir machen dürfen und was nicht! Das ist wieder typisch Ron.. also wirklich ich bin keine 5 mehr!! Er regt mich so was von auf. Ich sollte mal mit Mum und Dad darüber reden, vielleicht können die dem ja mal sagen, was sich gehört und was nicht.. Sein großer Bruder Komplex ist ja wirklich schön und gut aber jetzt geht er wirklich zu weit.\", regte Ginny sich auf. Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen. Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sagte: \"Ich habe ihm gesagt er soll mal darüber nachdenken, was er da eigentlich behauptet und dann reden wir weiter. Du kannst ja das nächste Mal mitkommen, wenn du willst.\" Ginny nickte, lächelte ihn leicht an und trank noch einen Schluck Saft. Harry währenddessen tat sich eine Portion Essen auf, während 

Ginny ein Blatt Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte aus ihrer Tasche holte. Auf den fragenden Blick Harrys hin sagte sie: \"An Mum!\" Harry nickte verstehend und setzte sein Mittagessen fort.  
Direkt nach dem Essen hatte Harry sich beeilen müssen um noch rechtzeitig auf dem Quidditchfeld zu sein. Dean war verschwunden und Ron ignorierte ihn einfach. Die anderen Bewerber und Bewerberinnen waren auch schon anwesend und jeder hielt bereits einen Besen in der Hand. Die Schulleiterin nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und die Auswahlspiele begannen. Wieder machte sich Harry viele Notizen und er musste zugeben dass Ron seine Arbeit wirklich gut machte. Die Stunde ging schnell voran und Harry freute sich, dass er sich nur noch die Sucher ansehen musste und dann den restlichen Tag nichts machen musste, um zu hoffen das die Besprechung der Ergebnisse mit Professor McGonagall und Madam Hooch erst am nächsten oder übernächsten Tag stattfinden würde.  
Auch die Spiele der Sucher gingen schnell voran und manche spielten wirklich gut, auch wenn er an fast jedem Bewerber und jeder Bewerberin Kritikpunkte hatte. Seine Wahl hatte er schon fast getroffen und er meinte er hätte bald ein wirklich gutes Team auf die Beine gestellt. Eine Überraschung erwartete ihn jedoch, denn er wollte gerade das Quidditchfeld verlassen, als er von Cho Chang eingeholt wurde. \"Hey Harry!\", begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte ein Lächeln, bei dem er früher bestimmt nur gestottert hätte. Doch diese Zeiten waren jetzt vorbei, er hatte schließlich Ginny. Das musste er Cho jetzt nur noch klar machen. \"Hi Cho, übrigens danke für den Schnatz, denn kann ich bestimmt gut gebrauchen.\", sagte er. Sie lächelte ihn weiterhin an und antwortet: \"Hab ich doch gerne gemacht, aber warum hast du mir nicht geantwortet?\" \"Vielleicht hast du ja davon gehört, dass Ginnys und Rons ältester Bruder Bill geheiratet hat? Nun ich war eingeladen und hatte deshalb wenig Zeit. Außerdem habe ich mir Sorgen um Ginny gemacht. So das ich nicht daran gedacht habe.\", meinte Harry. Chos Lächeln verblasste bei den Worten \"Sorgen um Ginny gemacht\". Sie würde nicht so schnell aufgeben, jedoch brauchte sie dafür einen Plan und so sagte sie mit noch einem letzten Blick in Harrys grüne Augen: \"Ich muss dann auch mal. Wir sehen uns!\" Harry hoffte Cho jetzt endlich los zu sein, doch damit täuschte er sich gewaltig.

_Tbc.._


	28. 27 Kapitel

27. Kapitel - Entscheidungen

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry hatte sich gerade an einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum nieder gelassen, als sich auch schon Ginny und Hermine zu ihm setzten. Hermine packte aber sofort ihre Hausaufgaben aus und Harry konnte, nach einem Blick auf die Überschrift des Aufsatzes, feststellen dass es sich um die Zaubertrankhausaufgaben handelte. Ginny saß auf dem Stuhl neben ihm und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Jedoch sagte er nichts, weshalb sie ein Drängeldes \"und?\" von sich gab. \"Nie wieder!\", sagte er einfach nur und schloss erschöpft die Augen. \"Wie nie wieder?!\", fragte Ginny verwirrt nach. Harry öffnete seine Augen, lächelte sie erschöpft an und antwortete dann auf ihre Frage: \"Nie wieder mache ich Auswahlspiele!! Du kannst dir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend das ist und ich wundere mich, dass ich überhaupt noch sprechen kann. Normalerweise müsste ich die nächsten zwei Tage heiser sein. Manche haben wirklich viel Schwachsinn gemacht zum Bespiel dieser eine Junge. Ich schätze ihn ins zweite Schuljahr und an der Art wie er sich verhalten hat, denke ich ist er in Slytherin. Er hat sich als Hüter beworben und er hat sich wirklich geweigert einen Ball aufzuhalten, den vorher eine Muggelgeborne in der Hand hatte. Es wird immer schlimmer. Kein Wunder das Voldemort so viele Anhänger hat. Ich komme wirklich immer wieder auf Voldemort, egal was ich mache! Jetzt erinnert mich Quidditch schon an Voldemort. Ganz toll!\" \"Hey, reg dich nicht auf. So sind manche Slytherins eben. Ist doch ihr Problem! Schließlich wird der sicherlich nicht Hüter oder? Mir tut das Mädchen viel mehr leid.\", meinte Ginny. Harry sah aus dem Fenster und murmelte ein \"hast recht\". Ginny setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, kuschelte sich an ihn und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und verschloss seine Lippen mit ihren.  
Genau in diesem Moment ging das Portraitloch auf und Ron kam herein. Er sah sich kurz um, erblickte Harry und Ginny, verzog das Gesicht und ging, dicht gefolgt von Dean, in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
Bevor Ginny und Harry im nächsten Kuss versanken, warf Ginny ihrem Bruder einen sauren Blick hinterher.  
Wieder ging das Portrait auf und Madam Hooch kam herein. Sie warf einen amüsierten Blick auf Ginny und Harry und räusperte sich dann. Die Zwei schienen sich jedoch nicht angesprochen zu fühlen, denn sie beachteten die Fluglehrerin nicht. Hermine sah von ihrem Aufsatz auf und sagte strafend: \"Harry! Ginny! Madam Hooch...\" Die beiden lösten sich aus ihrem Kuss und sahen Madam Hooch, mit leicht geröteten Wangen, fragend an. \"Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall und ich wollen jetzt mit ihnen die Entscheidungen treffen, wer in die Schulmannschaft kommt und wer nicht. Bitte bringen sie ihre Notizen mit. Sie finden uns im Büro der Schulleiterin. Guten Tag\", antwortete diese auf ihre nicht ausgesprochene Frage.  
Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem es plötzlich merkwürdig ruhig war. Harry verdrehte die Augen, bevor er nach oben verschwand und die Rollen Pergament zu holen.  
Ron und Dean, die beide im Schlafsaal waren und sich leise unterhielten, ignorierten ihn vollkommen und Harry war in diesem Moment mehr als froh darüber. Er nahm einfach die Rollen aus seinem Koffer und verschwand wieder. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, gab er Ginny noch einen flüchtigen Kuss, nickte Hermine zu und verließ eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Er lief durch die Gänge und dachte an Dumbledore. Normalerweise war es der Weg in dessen Büro und wäre Dumbledore noch am leben, hätte er sehr wahrscheinlich jetzt etwas von ihm gelernt oder auch Notizen besprochen. Es wäre bestimmt komisch gewesen mit Professor Dumbledore über Quidditch zu sprechen und doch konnte er es sich vorstellen. Er seufzte lautlos, als er vor dem Wasserspeier ankam und das Passwort nannte. Die Treppe fuhr hoch, er klopfte an die Tür und trat, nachdem er das \"Herein\" gehört hatte, ein.  
Professor McGonagall saß, wie üblich, hinter dem Schreibtisch und Madam Hooch hatte es sich auf einem Stuhl gegenüber dem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht. Harry ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben Madam Hooch nieder und legte die Pergament Rollen auf den Tisch. McGonagall räusperte sich und fing dann, mit so viel Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme die sie nur bei Quidditch zeigte, zu sprechen: \"So, nun ich würde sagen wir fangen bei den Treibern an. Ich muss ja sagen, die Gryffindorschülerinnen und -Schüler haben sich wirklich fast alle sehr bemüht. Wie denken sie hat Romilda Vane gespielt? Ich hatte den Eindruck sie hat sich wirklich angestrengt und das müssen wir doch belohnen!\" \"Ja ich finde auch das sie gut gespielt hat\", pflichtete ihr Madam Hooch bei. Die beiden warfen Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, welcher sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben hatte und schwer seufzte. Die beiden Lehrerinnen warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu, während Harry wieder aufsah und klar und deutliche sagte: \"Oh nein, DIE kommt nie in eine Mannschaft in der ICH Kapitän bin, egal wie gut sie spielt! Außerdem spielen Rose Zeller und Malcolm Baddock zum Bespiel viel besser. Romilda Vane hat das Schlagholz schon völlig falsch gehalten! Mich wundert es, dass sie überhaupt den Klatscher getroffen hat und ich möchte mich auch nicht wirklich auf sie verlassen müssen. Wer weiß was die alles anstellen würde um mit mir allein zu sein! Das hat der Liebestrank, der in den Pralinen, die sie mir geschenkt hat, war, schon sehr deutlich gezeigt.\" Professor McGonagall wurde sehr blass, bis ihre Gesichtsfarbe zu Rot wechselte und sie Harry ungläubig fragte: \"Liebestrank?! Wenn ich dieses Mädchen in die Finger kriege, kann sie sich für das ganze Schuljahr auf Nachsitzen freuen.\" Harry sah sie ungeduldig an und meinte dann etwas drängelnd: \"Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Ich habe die Pralinen ja nicht gegessen. So und nun würde ich sagen überlegen wir uns, wenn wir als Treiber in der Schulmannschaft sehen wollen...\"

Harry würde seinen Freunden später erzählen, dass es der anstrengendste Tag seines Lebens gewesen war.  
In den Quidditch und Hogwartsbüchern würde fast gar nichts über diesen Tag stehen, bloß das man nichts darüber wüsste.  
Madam Hooch würde ihren Enkeln einmal begeistert über die große Auswahl an guten Spielern erzählen.  
Professor McGonagall würde nur drei Wörter in ihr Tagebuch schreiben: Ich liebe Quidditch.  
Die restliche Welt, die das Quidditchtunier der Schulen interessierte, würde nie wissen wie die drei die Entscheidungen getroffen hatten.

Und doch würde am nächsten Morgen in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen diese Liste hängen:

**Schulmannschaft**

Kapitän: Harry Potter _(7.Jahrgang; Gryffindor)_

Sucher: Harry Potter _(7.Jahrgang; Gryffindor)_

Jägerin 1: Ginerva Weasley _(6.Jahrgang; Gryffindor)_

Jäger 2: Anthony Goldstein _(7.Jahrgang; Ravenclaw)_

Jäger 3: Terry Boot _(7.Jahrgang; Ravenclaw)_

Treiber 1: Owen Cauldwell _(4. Jahrgang; Hufflepuff)_

Treiberin 2: Rose Zeller _(3. Jahrgang; Hufflepuff)_

Hüter: Ronald Weasley _(7.Jahrgang; Gryffindor)_

**Ersatzmannschaft**

Sucherin: Cho Chang _(7.Jahrgang; Ravenclaw)_

Jägerin 1: Demelza Robins _(6.Jahrgang; Gryffindor)_

Jäger 2: Zacharias Smith _(6. Jahrgang; Hufflepuff)_

Jäger 3: Dean Thomas _(7.Jahrgang; Gryffindor)_

Treiberin 1: Orla Quirke _(4.Jahrgang; Ravenclaw)_

Treiber 2: Malcolm Baddock _(4. Jahrgang; Slytherin)_

Hüterin: Laura Madley _(4. Jahrgang; Hufflepuff)_

_Tbc.._


	29. 28 Kapitel

28. Kapitel - Veränderungen?!

_von __Leni2oo5_

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen, nach einer unruhigen Nacht in der er von einer schreienden Schulleiterin und einer wütenden Fluglehrerin gejagt worden war, aufwachte hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend und er hoffte inständig das es nur von dem Traum kam und ihm nicht irgendetwas sagen wollte. Schnell zog er sich an und bemerkte währenddessen das die anderen Jungs schon wach und ihre Betten verlassen waren. Er machte sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hoffte er würde wenigstens einen ruhigen Tag an diesem Wochenende bekommen.  
Er war auf der untersten Treppenstufe angekommen und konnte gerade noch wahrnehmen das der Gemeinschaftsraum gut gefüllt war, als er einen freudigen Schrei vernahm und auch schon Sekunden später von roten Haaren, die von seiner Freundin stammten, gekitzelt wurde, während diese ihn erfreut umarmte. \"Danke, danke, danke!\", sagte sie und drückte ihn erfreut noch fester. Harry sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an, bis er schließlich ein \"was\" hervor brachte. Ginny strahlte richtig vor Freude und dann sagte sie: \"Na das du mich in die Mannschaft aufgenommen hast!\"  
Harry begriff, murmelte ein \"hab ich doch gern getan\" und trat auch den letzten Schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da Ginny sich von ihm gelöst hatte. Viele der Schüler musterten ihn glücklich oder enttäuscht, da sie sich entweder auf der Liste fanden oder nicht.  
Doch Harry versuchte sie zu ignorieren und ging gerade Wegs auf Hermine zu, welche ihre Nase wieder in ein Buch gesteckt hatte. \"Was liest du denn da?\", fragte Harry sie und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder. Ginny nahm neben ihm Platz, während Hermine auf schreckte und dann in einem Ton, den sie nur bei Büchern verwendete, sagte: \"Hinterlecktüre über Ägyptische Flüche speziell bei Pyramiden im alten Ägypten. sehr interessant und als nächstes lese ich dann die Gegenflüche. Ich war Anfang der Sommerferien schon mal bei Flourish und Blotts und habe mir ein paar extra Bücher gekauft. Nur falls du dich fragst. Ich dachte, vielleicht hilft uns das ja noch einmal weiter, bei unserem...Ziel. Man kann schließlich nie wissen.\" Harrys Mine verdunkelte sich etwas, bis er entschlossen nickte und Hermine ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte. Ginny hatte dies bemerkt und musterte Harry fragend. Dieser jedoch versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen und schlug schließlich vor zum Frühstück zu gehen. Die beiden Mädchen stimmten zu und so begaben sich die Drei in die Große Halle.  
Sie setzten sich neben eine Gruppe von 5. Klässlern und wurden auch sofort von einem zuckersüßen \"Guten Morgen, Harry... Granger, Weasley\" begrüßt. Romilda Vane lächelte Harry ganz besonders lang an und versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln indem sie sie ihn fragte, wie er geschlafen hätte. Die knappe Antwort \"es geht\" brachte sie ein wenig aus dem Konzept doch sie fing sich schnell wieder. \"Hör mal Romida, es ist wirklich nett von dir dass dich das interessiert, aber Hermine wollte mir noch etwas sehr Wichtiges erzählen!\", fügte Harry noch hinzu, ehe er sich Hermine zu wandte und sie fast flehend Anblickte ihm irgendetwas zu erzählen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Romilda Vanes Lächeln nun gänzlich verschwunden war und auch nicht das Ginny sehr an sich halten musste, um nicht in unkontrollierendes Lachen auszubrechen. Sie gab nur ein unterdrücktes Lachen von sich, dass sich schnell in Husten umwandelte. Das große Grinsen konnte sie jedoch nicht von ihrem Gesicht wischen. Hermine fing währenddessen fast sofort an von dem Buch über ägyptische Flüche zu schwärmen.  
Ron betrat die Große Halle und ließ sich nur noch vier Plätze von ihnen entfernt nieder, was schon ein großer Fortschritt war.  
Romila Vane hatte sich abgewandt und Harry atmete erleichtert aus.  
Hermine hatte ihren Vortrag über Ägypten abgeschlossen und nun aßen die Drei schweigend ihr Frühstück, bis das Gekreische der Eulen sie aufschrecken ließ. Harry, Hermine und Ginny achtete jedoch nicht auf die Post, da sie nicht glaubten einen Brief der an sie Adressiert war zu entdecken.  
Umso überraschter war Ginny als eine Eule direkt vor ihr landete. Sie nahm der Eule jedoch den Brief ab, da sie ihren Namen auf dem Umschlag ausmachen konnte. Die Schrift kannte sie zwar nicht, trotzdem öffnete sie den Umschlag. Sie zog ein Pergament heraus und fing an zu lesen. Ihre Augen huschten von einem Wort zum nächsten und am Ende des Briefes war sie kalkweiß und ihre Augen vor Überraschung weit aufgerissen.  
Ein besorgter Harry sah sich das Verhalten seiner Freundin mit an und fragte sie schließlich, man konnte deutlich die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören, was los sei. Ginny sah von dem Blatt Pergament auf und fragte verwirrt:\"W... was? Ach so ja alles in Ordnung.\" Man konnte an Harrys Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, doch er sagte nichts dazu.  
Ein zögerliches: \"Hermine, kann ich bitte mal mit dir reden?\", ließ Harry erneut aufschrecken. Hermine nickte Ron zu und die beiden verließen gemeinsam die Große Halle. Wenige Minuten später war auch Ginny gegangen.  
Harry bemerkte nicht das Mädchen, das siegessicher grinste und er achtete auch nicht auf dieses Gefühl das ihm sagte, dass etwas Wichtiges Bevorstand. Er war mit seinem Gedanken noch immer bei seiner Freundin, denn warum war sie von einem auf den anderes Augenblick so anderes gewesen? Hatte es etwas mit dem Brief zutun?

_Tbc.._


	30. 29 Kapitel

29. Kapitel - Ähnlichkeiten

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry fiel es schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Er sah einfach nur aus dem Fenster, doch den See, die große Fläche grünen Grases und den Rand des Verbotene Waldes sah er nicht. Sein Blick war in die Unendlichkeit gerichtet. Eigentlich müsste er Hausaufgaben machen, doch er hatte einfach keine Lust und seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab.  
Zum mindestens 20. Mal wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu dem Brief, den seine Freundin heute Morgen erhalten hatte. Er hatte sie seit dem nicht mehr gesehen und auch Hermine und Demelza wussten nicht wo sie war. Er war fast durchs ganze Schloss gelaufen und hatte sie gesucht. Unzählige SechstklässlerInnen hatte er angesprochen und gefragt. Keiner konnte ihm helfen, bis er schließlich Luna getroffen hatte, die ihm gesagt hatte sie hätte Ginny auf der Mädchentoilette gesehen und diese wollte einfach allein sein. Harry hatte sich darauf hin in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt und versucht sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren.  
Die Tatsache das ihn seine Schulleiterin kurz bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte, angesprochen hatte, half ihm auch nicht weiter. \"Harry, heute Abend ist ein Ordenstreffen. Ich möchte das du kommst und dir ein Bild von allem machst. Vielleicht hast du ja auch Anmerkungen oder Anderes. Sie werden sicherlich erwarten das du etwas sagst. Am besten du bereitest dich gut vor. Außerdem ist Morgen das erste Treffen der Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher. Ich möchte das du und Ms. Chang schon eine Stunde früher da seit, also um 19.00 Uhr. Sei pünktlich. Das erste Schulmannschaftstraining findet dann am Mittwoch statt. Hier ist noch ein Umhang, den du bitte heute Abend anziehst. Du findest sicher einen Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Zur Not ziehst du den Umhang eben erst in einem Klassenzimmer an. Unter dem Umhang wird schwarz getragen, okay?\", hatte sie gesagt und ihn dann in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum geschupst, da sie ihn in eine dunkle Nische gezogen hatte.  
Harry hatte ihr nur verwirrt nach gesehen und nach einigen Sekunden den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten.  
Den Umhang hatte er in den Schlafsaal gebracht, der zu seinem Glück Verlassen war. Dort hatte er ihn in seinem Koffer verstaut und war dann mit seinen Hausaufgaben zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen.  
Nun saß er am Fenster und starrte weiter Löcher in die Luft. Ein großer Tintenfleck war bereits auf seinen fast fertigen Aufsatz getropft, doch das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt.  
Ein zurückhaltendes \"Harry?\" holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, wobei er das Tintenfässchen komplett umschmiss, da er sich erschreckt hatte. Die Tinte breitet sich auf dem Tisch aus, doch Harry konnte gerade noch seinen Aufsatz retten, bevor auch dieser von Tinte voll gesogen wurde. Harry machte, noch total in Gedanken versunken, eine einfache Handbewegung und die Tinte befand sich wieder im Fässchen. Dann legte er seinen Aufsatz wieder auf den Tisch und blickte geradewegs in Ginnys erstauntes Gesicht. Sie hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet, die Augen waren geweitet und sie starrte, wie hypnotisiert auf das Tintenfässchen. Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn und wartete bis seine Freundin aus ihren Gedanken wieder da war. Sie blinzelte schließlich verwirrt, blieb jedoch nahe dem kleinen runden Tisch stehen. \"Wie hast du das gemacht?!\", brachte sie schließlich erstaunt hervor, ihre Augen klebten noch immer auf dem Tintenfässchen. Harrys Stirnfalte wurde tiefer und er fragte schließlich verwirrt: \"Was?\" \"Na du hast einfach eine Handbewegung gemacht und die Tinte war wieder im Fässchen!\", antwortete sie ihm. Nun starrte auch Harry das Tintenfass auf dem Tisch an. Nach einigen Minuten zuckte er schließlich mit den Schultern und meinte: \"Keine Ahnung!\" Ginnys Augen lösten sich nun auch von dem Tintenfass und sie blickte ihn erstaunt an, bis sie schließlich schluckte und sagte: \"Das war Zauberstablose Magie. Ich habe gelesen, dass Dumbledore sie ein bisschen kann und auch du-weißt-schon-wer soll das Talent dazu besitzen. Aber selbst die beiden Zauberer sollen es nur sehr wenig können. Zum Bespiel Licht an und aus machen oder so. Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf soll teilweise sogar ein bisschen besser darin sein, da er so viele dunkle magische Rituale durchgeführt hat.\" Harry schluckte bei dem Namen Dumbledores. Oft kam man auf ihn zu sprechen und doch musste Harry jedes Mal schlucken um den dicken Kloß im Hals los zu werden. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen Armen aus. Ob er die Zauberstablose Magie nur beherrschte, da auch Voldemort sie konnte? Hatte das wieder mit dem Todesfluch, den er überlebt hatte, zutun? Oder war das einfach Zufall? Schließlich hatte er sich gar nicht konzentriert und war mit seinen Gedanken doch ganz wo Anders gewesen.

Ginny betrachtete Harry besorgt. Er war in letzter Zeit oft mit seinen Gedanken wo anders. Ginny machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr richtig gelacht. Aber sie konnte ihn teilweise verstehen auch sie fühlte sich oft hilflos, ganz besonderes Abends wenn sie im Bett lag, seit dem ihr Schulleiter gestorben war. Doch wenigstens war noch immer dieses Funkeln in Harrys Augen vorhanden, wenn er sie ansah. Sie würde es wahrscheinlich nie aussprechen, doch dieses Funkeln erinnerte sie immer an Dumbledore. Dieser hatte auch in den schwersten Zeiten Harry immer mit diesem Funkeln in den Augen betrachtet. Sie hatte es nur wenige Male gesehen, doch es war am Stärksten gewesen wenn Harry in der Nähe gewesen war. Sie hatte Dumledore nie so nahe gestanden wie Harry - keiner hatte das - und doch vermisste sie Dumbledore. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem sie Dumbledore das erste Mal in einem Korridor getroffen hatte. Sie hatte gerade das Tagebuch entdeckt gehabt und schon einige Zeilen mit Tom geschrieben gehabt. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich, wie immer wenn sie an ihr erstes Schuljahr dachte, auf ihrem Körper aus und sie 

fing an wegen einer nicht existierenden Kälte zu zittern. Sie hatte das Tagebuch in ihrem Schlafsaal vergessen gehabt und war deshalb schnell zurück gelaufen. Auf dem Weg hatte sie den Professor getroffen, der pfeifend durch die Gänge gegangen war und sie freundlich gegrüßt hatte. Er hatte sie nicht angemotzt, weil sie zu spät zum Unterricht kam oder ähnliches. Er hatte sie einfach gegrüßt und dann dieses Dumbledore - anders konnte sie es einfach nicht beschreiben - Lächeln gelächelt. Es hatte ihr Mut gegeben und sie fühlte sich in Sicherheit. Dieses Lächeln das sie auch teilweise an Harry erinnerte. Wenn er sie ihm Arm hielt, sie an lächelte oder sie küsste, fühlte sie sich auch immer geborgen und sicher. Sie wüsste zu gerne was ihn beschäftigte, aber sie hatte im Moment genug eigene Probleme, die sie erst lösen musste. Der Brief heute Morgen hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie würde den Inhalt nie vergessen, da war sie sich sicher. Danach war sie in Mädchentoilette geflüchtet und hatte geweint. Bitterlich geweint. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry, wusste sie dass sie das niemals fertig bringen würde. Das könnte sie nicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr Verletzten und sich selbst auch nicht. Es war ihr Verboten wurden mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Was wohl passierte, wenn sie sich nicht daran hielt? In dem Brief hatte gestanden, dass derjenige es sofort wissen würde. Aber Hermine würde ihr sicherlich helfen können. Sie wüsste bestimmt viele Zauber, die ihr helfen würden und wenn nicht würde sie nicht eher ruhen bis sie nicht einen gefunden hatte. Außerdem würde sie ihr seelischen Beistand geben und ihr helfen. Sie würde sicherlich alles versuchen um ihr zu helfen. Sollte sie ihr einfach alles erzählen? Aber was wäre wenn er oder sie es heraus finden würde? Würde er/sie ihr weh tun? Würde er/sie sie verletzten? Oder würde er/sie sie sogar umbringen? Oder noch viel schlimmer würde er/sie Harry etwas tun oder Hermine oder Ron? Jemand Anderen den sie gern hatte? Vielleicht Demelza? Oder Luna? Ginny wurde schwindelig und die Welt begann sich um sie zu drehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr stehen zu können. Sie hatte Angst hin zu fallen. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Beine nachgeben würden und sie einfach auf den Boden aufschlug. Sie hatte Angst und alles um sie herum drehte sich schneller. Sie versuchte sich an etwas fest zu halten. Irgendetwas zu greifen. Doch die erreichte nichts. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Sie merkte nur noch, wie jemand sie auffing und sie sich wieder sicher und geborgen fühlte. Die Angst war vergessen, in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes verbannt...

_Tbc.._


	31. 30 Kapitel

30. Kapitel - Auswirkungen

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry konnte Ginny gerade noch auffangen, als sie plötzlich die Augen schloss, mit den Armen ruderte und dann in sich zusammen sackte. Harry legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden und sah sich um. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war Verlassen und Totenstill. Harry dachte panisch nach. Sollte er in den Krankenflügel rennen und Madam Pomfrey holen und Ginny allein lassen? Oder sollte er sie hin tragen? Oder schweben lassen? Und wenn ihr das nicht gut täte? Man konnte ja nie wissen...  
Das Potriat schwang zur Seite und Rot trat ein. Harry bemerkte ihn sofort und bevor er auch nur eine Sekunde verlor, rief er Ron entgegen: "Ron, lauf schnell in den Krankenflügel und hohl Madam Pomfrey. Ginny ist einfach ohnmächtig geworden!"  
Und trotz des Streits, drehte Ron sofort auf der Stelle um und rannte so schnell er konnte in den Krankenflügel.  
Harry betrachtete Ginny besorgt. Erst der Brief heute Morgen und ihre Reaktion auf diesen und nun auch noch das. Irgentetwas stimmte nicht und Harry hoffte bald heraus zu finden was. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne, die ihr im Gesicht hing, hinter ihr Ohr und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.  
Das Geräusch vom öffnen des Portraitlochs ließ Harry aufschrecken. Madam Pomfrey und Ron kamen herein gelaufen. Die Krankenschwester ging direkt zielstrebig auf Harry und Ginny zu. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und Ginny erhob sich in die Luft. Einen Meter über dem Boden blieb sie mitten in der Luft stehen. Ginny schwebte neben der Krankenschwester, welche den Weg zum Potraitloch ansteuerte. Harry und Ron folgten ihr schnell.  
Nach wenigen Minuten, Harry kamen sie wie Stunden vor, waren die Vier endlich im Krankenflügel angekommen und Ginny wurde direkt auf ein Krankenbett gelegt.  
Madam Pomfrey schob die beiden Jungs direkt wieder nach draußen und machte die Tür zu. Harry und Ron standen vor dem Krankenflügel und schwiegen sich an. Harry fing an nervös auf und ab zu gehen, während Ron sich neben der Tür auf den Boden sinken ließ und seinen Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte. Er beobachtet Harry aufmerksam. Dieser fing an Kreise zu laufen und immer wieder Blicke auf die Tür zu werfen. Die Minuten verstrichen und die beiden Jungs wurden immer nervöser. Schritte ertönten und Harrys Kopf flog sofort zur Tür des Krankenflügels doch diese blieb geschlossen. Er seuftzte tief und ging weiter auf und ab.  
Die Schritte wurden lauter und ein Mädchen kam um die Ecke. "Da seid ihr ja! Ich habe euch schon überall gesucht!" Harrys Kopf flog bei dieser bekannten Stimme erneut herum und er sagte: "Hermine!" Hermine kam näher und beruhigte sich erst einmal. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie ließ sich neben Ron auf dem Boden nieder, bis sie schließlich auf Harrys und Rons nicht ausgesprochene Frage antwortet: "Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ihr euch nicht wieder streitet. Außerdem müssen wir bald in den Gemeinschaftsraum! Die Nachtruhe fängt bald an und ihr seit beide Vorbilder, da müsst ihr pünktlich im Gemeinschaftsraum sein und könnt nicht noch hier rumlaufen. Was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Und auch noch zusammen?" Die beiden Jungs sahen sich bei ihrer Moralpredig genervt an, sahen jedoch schnell wieder weg und ignorierten einander. Harry beantwortet schließlich ihre Frage: "Ginny ist im Gemeinschaftsraum ohnmächtig geworden. Wir haben sie lieber einmal her gebracht. Außerdem war sie noch nicht wach, als Madam Pomfrey uns rausgeschickt hat. Ich hoffe wir dürfen sie gleich sehen!" Hermine sah ihn einen Moment geschockt an.  
Jedoch konnte sie nichts mehr erwidern, da die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf ging und Madam Pomfrey heraus kam. "Sie ist gerade aufgewacht. Sie können sie kurz sehen, aber nicht zu lange. Ms. Weasley muss sich schonen." Die drei nickten gleichzeitig und betraten nach einander den Krankenflügel.  
Harry war als Erstes an Ginny Seite. Sie lag noch in dem gleichen Bett, wie zuvor. Doch ihre Augen waren nun offen und sie sah die drei beunruhigt an. Ginny war wieder so blass, wie am Morgen und sie blickte sich ein wenig hecktisch um. "Hey, wie geht es dir?", flüsterte Harry und betrachtet sie wieder besorgt. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Ginnys Gesicht, als sie Harry erkannte. "Es geht, ich soll über Nacht hier bleiben, damit ich mich auch ja ausruhe. Madam Pomfrey meint ich hätte zuviel Stress und müsste mich schonen und meine Probleme lösen", sagte Ginny und verdrehte ein wenig die Augen. Ihre Stimme klang jedoch ein wenig erstickt und sie sah wirklich sehr müde aus. "Schön das ihr da seit, Hermine, Ron", begrüßte sie auch die anderen beiden, die sie gerade erblickt hatte. Rons Gesichtszüge wurden sehr unsicher und er betrachtete seine Schuhspitzen, bis er schließlich "´tschuldigung" murmelte. Hermine stieß ihn darauf hin mit dem Ellebogen in die Rippen. Ron zuckte zusammen und blickte kurz hoch, ehe er den Blick wieder schuldbewusst senkte und leise anfing zu sprechen, da noch andere Betten im Krankenflügel belegt waren: "Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich war ein rießiger Idiot. Ihr habt ein gutes Recht zusammen zu sein und ... und zu.. zu machen was ihr wollt. Außerdem sehe ich ja das es euch besser geht, wenn ihr zusammen seit. Ihr saht im Sommer wirklich beide scheiße aus... " - Hermine verpasste ihm einen erneuten Rippenstoß - "Man Hermine ist doch so. Also was ich sagen will es tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, denn es war wirklich voll langweilig ohne euch. Naja sooo langweilig war es auch nicht, jedenfalls zum Ende hin..." Ron betrachtete weiterhin seine Schuhe, jedoch warf er immer wieder unsichere Blicke zu Ginny und Harry. Diese sahen sich kurz an und nickten fast gleichzeitig. Harry sah Ron an und meinte dann: "Na gut wir Verzeihen dir, aber du musst dich damit "abfinden" das wir zusammen sind. Aber eine Frage habe ich dennoch, was findest du eigentlich so schlimm daran das wir zusammen sind? Und warum war es zum Ende hin nicht mehr so langweilig wie 

am Anfang?" Nun tauschten Ron und Hermine einen schnellen Blick, bis Ron Hermines Hand in seine Hand nahm und die beiden die anderen Beiden unsicher anlächelten, bis Hermine sagte: "Wir sind zusammen!" Harry und Ginny fingen an zu lächeln, bis sie im Chor "das ist ja toll!" antworteten. Ron und Hermine fingen auch an zu lächeln. "Naja wir lassen euch dann auch wieder allein.", sagte Ron und die beiden verließen den Krankenflügel wieder.  
Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante des Bettes und nahm Ginnys Hand in seine. Ginny lächelte ihn an und machte verträumt die Augen zu. "Ginny, was ist bloss los mit dir?", fragte er sie. Ginny öffnete die Augen, zog ihre Hand zurück und betrachtete diese eingehend, bis sie schließlich mit einem "nichts" antwortete. Harry seuftzte und legte seine Finger vorsichtig unter ihr Kinn. Er hob es genauso vorsichtig an und so musste Ginny ihm nun ihn die Augen sehen. "Was ist bloss los mit dir?", wiederholte er seine Frage noch einmal. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über Ginnys Wange und Harry wischte sie vorsichtig weg. Er zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. "Du weißt doch das du mit mir über alles reden kannst oder? Ich möchte doch nur dein bestes. Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry ihr ins Haar. Eine weitere Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange. Harry drückte sie noch fester an sich, so als ob er sie niemals wieder los lassen würde.  
In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür von Madam Pomfreys Büro. Sie erblickte das Paar, das fest aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Bett saß und musste unweigerlich lächeln. Sie trat näher heran und erkannte nun auch die Tränen auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens. Die Krankenschwester räusperte sich und die beiden lösten sich voneinander. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley braucht nun Ruhe. Ich möchte sie bitten jetzt zu gehen. Sie können sie ja Morgen vor dem Frühstück abholen. Gute Nacht! Ms Weasley, sie sollten jetzt auch schlafen.", sagte die Krankenschwester.  
Harry drückte Ginny noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Ginny hatte sich entschieden. Sie würde es ihm sagen. Fast unhörbar flüsterte sie, bevor Harry sich umdrehen und weggehen konnte: "Ich sage es dir Morgen! Kommst du mich bitte ein bisschen früher abholen? Dann erzähle ich dir alles." Harry nickte und warf ihr noch ein letztes besorgtes Lächeln zu, ehe er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Krankenflügels machte.  
Er hatte gerade die Tür erreicht, als er ein Krächzen hinter sich vernahm. Schnell drehte er sich um, konnte jedoch nur ein Bett erkennen in dem ein Junge lag, der viele unterschiedliche Färbungen aufwies: Seine Haare waren blau, rot getreift, seine Nase gelb, ein Veilchen ziehrte sein Auge und sein Arm war eingebunden. Harry näherte sich dem Bett und fragte: "Wer hat dir das denn angetan und warum und wer bist du?" Der Junge versuchte ein Lächeln zu stande zu brigen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.  
Madam Pomfrey kam angelaufen und fragte ihn etwas das Harry nicht verstand. Der Junge nickte und Madam Pomfrey verschwand wieder.  
Seine Stimme glich mehr einem Krächzen, als er antwortete: "Ich bin Malcolm Baddock, du hast mich in die Ersatzmannschaft aufgenommen! Erinnerst du dich? Nun die Verletztungen stammen von SchüelerInnen, die nicht sehr zufrieden mit deiner Auswahl waren."

_Tbc.._


	32. 31 Kapitel

31. Kapitel - Erste und letzte Versammlung?!

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry lief hastig die Mamortreppe herunter. Doch seine Gedanken waren nicht bei der Versammlung an der er gleich teilnehmen würde, sondern bei seinem verletzten Spieler, Malcolm Baddock. Die Aussage von ihm hatte ihn ziemlich geschockt. Harry hatte eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse erhalten.  
Sechs Schüler, zwei aus Gryffindor, einer aus Ravenclaw und drei aus Slytherin, hatten ihm in einem leeren Korridor aufgelauert und ihn dann fertig gemacht. Malcolm war, wie Harry erfahren hatte, sehr gut in VgddK, weshalb es sechs Schüler gebraucht hatte um ihn fertig zu machen. Einer hatte ihm den Zauberstab entwendet und die anderen hatten Flüche, Scherzartikel, die bearbeitet waren, und anderes auf ihn geworfen, während eine Schülerin aus Gryffindor Wache gestanden hätte. Sie hatten ihn einfach liegen gelassen und waren gegangen. Eine Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff hatte ihn dann gefunden und war in den Krankenflügel gelaufen. Bei Bewusstsein war er da schon nicht mehr gewesen.  
Harry konnte sich noch gut an das traurige Lächeln erinnern das der Slytherin ihm gezeigt hatte, als er die Geschichte beendet hatte. Harry konnte das nicht wirklich fassen und wollte nach der Versammlung noch einige Worte mit der Schulleiterin wechseln.  
Er sprang die letzte Stufe der Treppe herunter und ging zielsicher auf die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle zu. Leise öffnete er diese und schlich sich herein.  
Seinen Tarnumhang nahm er ab und verstaute ihn in der Innenseite seines Umhangs. Er bewegte sich im Schatten der Kerzen, die wie üblich an der Decke, über dem momentan einen Tisch, hingen. Keiner achtete auf ihn und Harry war das gerade recht. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und beobachtete die Leute.  
Professor McGonagall saß am Kopfende des Tisches an dem normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand. Neben ihrem Stuhl war ein Platz frei - Harry vermutete dort seinen Platz - und auf der anderen Seite des leeren Stuhls saß Moody, dessen Magisches Auge ihn genau fixierte. Harry musste schlucken und hoffe dass der Professor diesmal netter war und ihn nicht wieder versuchte auszuhorchen. Harry erkannte noch ein paar Bekannte Gesichter: Tonks saß neben Professor Lupin, ihre Haare waren diesmal hellgelb und man sah ihr an das sie fast zu glücklich für diese schlimme Zeiten erschien. Er freute sich jedoch für die beiden und hoffte es würde noch länger so bleiben. Fred und George diskutierten, in einer Ecke stehend, mit Mundungus und schienen sich über etwas auf zu regen. Mrs. Weasley beobachtete ihre beiden Söhne mit Argus Augen, was diese jedoch nicht zu stören schien. Mr. Weasley führte ein Gespräch mit einer Hexe, die Harry nicht kannte. Bill und Charlie und viele andere Ordensmitglieder saßen einfach nur da und unterhielten sich mit ihren Nachbarn oder liefen aufgeregt durch die Gegend um mit jemandem bestimmten zu sprechen. Die Halle kam Harry voller vor als das letzte Mal und er dachte dass dies dann wohl eine komplette oder fast komplette Versammlung des Phönix Ordens war. Die Zauberer und Hexen schienen ruhiger zu werden und auch die letzten fanden nun ihren Platz auf Stühlen um den großen Tisch herum.  
Harry ging zielstrebig auf seine Schulleiterin zu und tippte dieser auf die Schulter. Professor McGonagall zuckte zusammen und drehte sich in solch einer Geschwindigkeit herum und zog ihren Zauberstab, die man ihr für ihr Alter gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Ein kleiner Stich in seinem Herzen, erinnerte ihn erneut an seinen alten Mentor und er musste hart schlucken um die kleinen Tränen aus seinen Augen zu unterdrücken. \"Ah, sie sind es Potter! Sie haben mich erschreckt und das würden sie in nächster Zeit besser sein lassen. Setzen sie sich doch!\", sagte McGonagall und wies mit ihrer Hand auf den Stuhl neben ihr. Harry nickte kurz und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet er Moody allerdings immer noch wachsam.  
Jedoch wurde Harrys Aufmerksamkeit anderweitig beansprucht, da ein Zauberer, den Harry nicht kannte, aufgestanden war und nun zu sprechen begann: \"Guten Abend liebe Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens. Ich freue mich, dass ihr es heute fast alle hier her geschafft habt. Wie ihr vielleicht schon erfahren habt, haben wir einen neuen Vorsitzenden, der Niemand anderes als Harry Potter persönlich ist.\" - Einzelne Köpfe wandten sich Harry zu, welcher sich sehr beunruhigt fühlte - \"Damit ihr es auch alle wisst, möchte ich, bevor wir beginnen, noch einmal die Positionen verlesen. Da wären Minerva und Alastor als Berater von Harry. Die Leiter der einzelnen Gruppen und Einsatzkommandos sind: Remus, Arthur, Kingsley, Mary, Aline und Mike. Wer zu welcher Gruppe gehört, erkennt ihr ja, wie ihr alle natürlich wissen müsst, an den Farben der Umhänge. Remus Team trägt grau. Arthurs Team trägt dunkel grün. Kingsleys Team trägt blau. Marys Team trägt rot. Alines Team trägt braun und Mikes Team trägt dunkel rot. Minerva, Alastor und Harry tragen natürlich schwarze Umhänge auf deren Rückseite ein goldener Phönix zu sehen ist und auf der Brust sind zwei gekreuzte Zauberstäbe, was unsere, in letzter Zeit weniger gewordene, Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium da stellt. Die Tagespunkte für heute Abend sind die Wohnorte der Todesser, der Verrat von Severus Snape, Albus Tod, Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darfs Aufenthaltsort und sein nächster Angriff und natürlich seine Anhänger.\" Der Mann setzte sich wieder und Mr. Weasley erhob sich - als wäre es abgesprochen gewesen, was Harry natürlich auch vermutete. Mr. Weasleys Stimme erhob sich und Harry hörte aufmerksam zu: \"Mein Team und ich hatten in den letzten Wochen die Aufgabe Severus Snape zu finden und ans Ministerium auszuliefern. Jedoch muss ich leider mitteilen dass wir nicht die geringste Spur von ihm haben. Er weiß wie man Spuren verwischt oder sie verschwinden lässt. Wir haben wirklich gar nichts gefunden. Er muss allerdings in seinem Haus gewesen sein, da seine Sachen weg sind. Vermutlich ist er bei ihr-wisst-schon-wem untergekommen. (AN: Ja ja 

Severus macht Urlaub bei Voldemort \"Wollen wir zuerst schwimmen gehen oder Sehenswürdigkeiten gucken?!\" looooooool) Wir bleiben jedoch an seiner Spur dran und hoffen das der Orden bald wieder Todesser gefangen nimmt, die vielleicht wissen wo er sich aufhält.\" Zustimmendes Murmeln ertönte und Mr. Weasley setzte sich wieder.  
Die nächsten zwei Stunden lauschte Harry den einzelnen Teamleitern aus Großbritannien und anderen Mitgliedern, die teilweise auch aus anderen Ländern kamen. Es wurden Fragen beantwortet, Vorgehensweisen besprochen, Pläne geschmiedet, Todesserwohnungen und Häuser auf einer Karte eingezeichnet und über Dumbledores Tos gesprochen. Harry hatte jedoch vor allem bei dem letzten Punkt geschwiegen. Ihm war auch wieder einmal klar geworden, dass sein Schulleiter nie wieder käme und ihn nie wieder beschützen könnte und er fragte sich was wohl Dumbledore in der Situation, in der sie gerade waren, machen würde.  
Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der ehemalige Professor für Verwandlung sich leise räusperte und mit ihrem Kopf nach vorne deutete. Er drehte seinen Kopf um und blickte geradewegs in die abwartenden Gesichter der Ordensmitglieder.  
Harry wurde leicht rot, stand auf und sagte: \"Nun ja ähh Ich habe darauf gewartet endlich auch einmal etwas zu der Wahl mich zum Vorsitzenden zu mache zu sagen. Nun ich weiß das hört sich jetzt wahrscheinlich blöd an und kommt recht spät, doch ich hatte noch keine Möglichkeit darüber zu sprechen. Ich finde es sehr gut, dass sie so viel Vertrauen in mich haben, dass sie meinen ich könnte den Orden anführen doch ich kann das nicht. Erstens habe ich überhaupt keine Ahnung von der Sache, was hieße ich müsste das alles erst einmal lernen, bevor ich falsche oder schlechte Entscheidungen treffe, denn das möchte ich nicht. Und zweitens habe ich viel zu wenig Zeit. Ich bin Schulsprecher, Kapitän der Quidditchschulmannschaft und ich muss auch noch den Unterricht besuchen und meine Hausaufgaben machen. Außerdem muss ich viel lernen um die nächste Begegnung mit Voldemort zu überleben, denn diese wird sehr wahrscheinlich schon bald kommen. Auch muss ich mich natürlich auch noch um meine Freunde kommen und ich habe noch einige... äh Aufgaben von Professor Dumbledore bekommen, welche ich erfüllen muss. Sie sehen ich habe sehr wenig Zeit und schaffe es nicht auch noch den Orden zu führen. Außerdem habe ich wie schon gesagt keine Erfahrungen im Anführen, weshalb ich denke ich trete zurück und lasse jemand Anderen den Orden anführen. Ich würde allerdings gerne Mitglied im Orden sein, nur könnte ich dann nicht so viele oder keine Aufgaben ausführen für die man sehr viel Zeit braucht und ich möchte auch nicht unbedingt das Schloss verlassen müssen.\"  
Harry setzte sich wieder und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Die Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens starrten ihn jedoch einfach nur an und sagten gar nichts. \" Was sind denn das für Aufgaben, he? Das könntest du ja auch mal sagen! Aber nein das ist ja ein ´Geheimnis´ Potter!\", sagte nun Moody angriffslustig. Harry drehte seinen Kopf schnell herum und antworte: \"Ja das ist ein Geheimnis zwischen Professor Dumbledore und mir und das geht SIE nichts an!\" \"Aber Harry, jetzt wo Dumbledore Tod ist kannst du es uns doch sagen. Er hätte das sicher gewollt!\", mischte sich nun auch die Schulleiterin ein. Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und sagte: \"Er hat nicht gesagt das sein Tod irgendetwas ändern würde. Er hat nur gesagt dass es keiner wissen darf und ich breche nicht mein Versprechen. Außerdem geht sie das alle nichts an. Weder sie noch der Minister kriegen irgendetwas aus mir heraus, verstehen sie das endlich! Und wie der Minister so schön sagte bin ich ganz Dumbledores Mann. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, ich gehe ins Bett. Gute Nacht, Professor!\"  
Harry stand schnell auf und verließ die Große Halle. Er zog seinen Tarnumhang aus seinem Umhang und warf ihn sich über. Schnellen Schrittes verließ er die Einganshalle und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor Turm. Dort angekommen stieg er die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch, zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in die Traumwelt reiste, gehört jedoch nicht dem Orden und auch nicht Malcolm Baddock und auch nicht seiner Schulleiterin, sondern seiner Freundin Ginny Weasley, denn er hatte noch nicht vergessen was sie gesagt hatte.

_Tbc.._


	33. 32 Kapitel

**32. Kapitel - Drohungen**

_von __Leni2oo5_

  
Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf - früher als normaler Weise. Die anderen Jungs schliefen wahrscheinlich noch, denn die Vorhänge der Betten waren zu gezogen und Harry hörte die ruhigen Atemgeräusche und das Schnarchen von Neville. Er machte sich fertig, nahm seinen Tarnumhang und stieg dann die Treppe, der Jungenschlafsäle, herunter.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf das Schwarze Brett und als er dort eine neue Nachricht entdecke, ging er etwas näher. Er überflog den Zettel und lächelte leicht:

_**QUIDDITCHTUNIER**___

Anfang November werden, wie schon angekündigt, eine ausgewählte Anzahl von Schülerinnen und Schülern mit nach Beauxbatons fahren um dort unsere Quidditchschulmannschaft anzufeuern. Bei Interesse melden Sie sich doch bitte bei ihren Hauslehrern. Doch bedenken Sie bitte das sie, wenn Sie mit fahren, unsere Schule repräsentieren und sich dort angemessen verhalten müssen. Das Auswahlverfahren wird einige Zeit dauern und so wird erst Ende Oktober bekannt gegeben werden, wer mitfahren darf und wer nicht. Die Fahrt startet Anfang November und geht bis Mitte März. Bei weiteren Fragen suchen Sie doch bitte ihre Hauslehrer oder einen der Schulersprecher auf. Wir hoffen auf allgemeines Interesse.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffidor und Schulleiterin von Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Ein weiterer etwas kleinerer Zettel, der Harry zuerst nicht aufgefallen war, hing neben der Information über das Quidditchtunier:

_**HOGSMEAD BESUCH**___

Am 20. Oktober dürfen die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die eine unterschriebene Erlaubnis ihrer Erziehungsberechtigten haben und mindestens in die 3. Klasse gehen, das Zaubererdorf Hogsmead besuchen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffidor und Schulleiterin von Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

\"Vielleicht könnte ich ja mit Ginny nach Hogsmead gehen. Ron und Hermine werden sicherlich auch allein sein wollen\", dachte Harry und machte sich teils besorgt, teils fröhlich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Seinen Tarnumhang trug er natürlich. (AN. Ihm ist entfallen, dass er Schulsprecher ist ggg)  
Als er endlich die Tür zum Krankenflügel ereichte, atmete er noch einmal tief ein und aus, ehe er die Klinke herunter drückte und den Krankenflügel betrat.  
Im Krankenflügel war es sehr ruhig und Madam Pomfrey war nirgends zu sehen. Es waren nur wenige Betten besetzt. Harry ging eilig an Malcolm Baddock vorbei und ihm fiel dabei ein, dass er noch einmal mit der Schulleiterin reden wollte.  
Als er Ginnys Bett erreichte, zog er einen Stuhl vom Nachbarbett, das nicht belegt war, heran und setzte sich auf diesen. Ginny lag ruhig in ihrem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Harry vermutete das sie noch schlief und wollte sie eigentlich nicht wecken. Doch er war sehr besorgt und ein wenig neugierig auf den Inhalt des Briefes und so erhob er sich von dem Stuhl und beugte sich über seine Freundin. Harry küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen und ihr Gesicht, als er sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte, ließ ihn lächeln. Ginny hatte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie seufzte zufrieden, bevor sie die Augen aufschlug und flüsterte: \"SO möchte ich jeden Morgen geweckt werden!\ " Harrys Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotton an, ehe er zurück flüsterte: „Guten Morgen mein Engel.\ " Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich und sie sagte, nun etwas lauter jedoch nicht so laut das sie die anderen weckte: \"Guten Morgen! Nun ich muss mit dir reden, wie ich gestern bereits gesagt habe-\\" Ihr Lächeln erstarb und sie sah nun unendlich müde und sehr besorgt aus \"Du hast ja mit bekommen das ich einen Brief bekommen habe und danach habe ich mich bestimmt komisch benommen-\" Harry nickte zustimmend. \"Nun ähm... vielleicht solltest du den Brief lesen! Weißt du ich habe Angst, aber ich will das nicht machen und es tut mir Leid das ich dir nicht früher erzählt habe, was los ist. Hier der Brief. \" Sie reichte ihm ein zusammen gefaltetes Stück Pergament und Harry entfaltete es:

_An: Ginerva Molly Weasley  
_

_Gryffindortisch  
Große Halle  
Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Ginerva nimm dich in Acht! Wenn du dich nicht bald von Harry Potter trennst, werde ich dich aufsuchen! Ich werde dich finden. Überall! Du kannst mir nicht entfliehen. Ich werde dich verletzten. Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt vergessen zu werden. Ich werde es dir und deinen Freunden zeigen. Rede mit niemandem darüber, denn sonst wird einer deiner Freunde mehr verletzt, als du es dir vorstellen kannst.

Ich werde dich finden...

_ANGST vor Abstand. ANGST vor Nähe.  
ANGST zu lachen. ANGST zu weinen.  
ANGST zu reden. ANGST zu schweigen.  
ANGST zu erzählen was ist,  
ANGST zu erzählen was war,  
ANGST zu erzählen was für immer bleibt.  
ANGST zu träumen. ANGST zu wissen.  
ANGST einzuschlafen.  
ANGST einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen.  
ANGST vor einem Traum, den man nicht kennt.  
ANGST vor dem Gefühl, wenn man morgens aufwacht  
und nicht weiß, warum man ANGST hat.  
ANGST vor Höhe. ANGST vor Tiefe.  
ANGST vor Blicken. ANGST übersehen zu werden.  
ANGST zu glauben. ANGST zu hoffen.  
ANGST zu leben. ANGST zu sterben.  
ANGST vor Liebe. ANGST vor Hass.  
ANGST vor dunkel. ANGST vor hellen.  
ANGST dich zu verlieren.  
ANGST dich wirklich zu besitzen.  
ANGST vor dem umklammern.  
ANGST vor dem Fallen gelassen werden.  
ANGST zu sagen was los ist.  
ANGST alles zu vertuschen.  
ANGST zu lieben. ANGST ausgenutzt zu werden.  
ANGST vor der Erinnerung,  
ANGST vor den Gefühlen,  
ANGST vor dem Alleinsein,  
ANGST vor den Enttäuschungen,  
ANGST vor der Zukunft,  
ANGST vor dem Leben,  
ANGST und Schmerzen,  
Schmerzen vor ANGST.  
ANGST vor den wissenden Blicken,  
ANGST vor dem Schwach sein.  
ANGST vor Menschen. ANGST vor sich selbst.  
ANGST nie wieder ANGST zu haben.  
ANGST vor der Hilfe ANGST zu haben zu lernen.  
ANGST davor ANGST zu sein.  
ANGST davor die ANGST zu verlieren.  
ANGST davor wieder ANGST zu haben._

aber deine größte ANGST ...  
ANGST vor der ANGST!!

(An. von http/www.songtext-archiv.de/gedichte/gedicht-976-Angst-gedichte.html)

__

Solltest du dich nicht an meine Forderungen halten, werde ich das Gedicht war machen. Also nimm dich in Acht! Ich werde dich wirklich überall finden, zweifle nicht daran...

_Tbc.._


	34. 33 Kapitel

33. Kapitel - Reaktionen

_von __Leni2oo5_

Harry fiel das Blatt Pergament aus der Hand. Es fiel zu Boden, doch Harry kümmerte das nicht. Er setzte sich neben Ginny auf das Bett und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und fing an zu weinen. Sie weinte und weinte, bis auch ihre letzten Tränen versiegt waren. "Alles wird gut! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert und ich werde auch nicht mit dir Schluss machen. Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry und zog sie noch enger an sich. Ein erneutes Schniefen ertönte und Ginny sah auf. Haselnussbraune und Smaragdgrüne Augen trafen sich. "Ich liebe dich auch und ich will nie wieder von dir getrennt sein! Aber ich habe solche Angst. Was ist, wenn sie oder er Hermine etwas tut? Oder Ron, oder Luna, oder Demelza oder... oder dir? Ich habe solche Angst! Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Ich weiß es einfach nicht und ich habe solche Angst." Sie krallte sich an seiner Schulrobe fest und fing wieder an zu Schluchzen. Harry drückte sie wieder an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, dann antwortete er: "Wir gehen am besten sofort zu McGonagall und reden mit ihr darüber. Wir müssen sie oder ihn finden. Am besten weihen wir auch Hermine ein. Sie wird eine Lösung wissen und wenn nicht wird sie so lange suchen, bis sie eine gefunden hat. Wir unternehmen etwas dagegen. Hörst du? Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin bei dir. Ich passe auf die auf und lasse es nicht zu das dir etwas passiert. Wir sollten alle, um die du Angst hast, einweihen und diese solten sich nicht mehr alleine auf den Gängen aufhalten. Vielleicht ist es ein/e Schüler/in. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, aber wir schaffen das. Ich gehe am besten sofort zu Professor McGonagall und zeige ihr den Brief, okay?" Ginny klammerte sich noch fester an ihn und meinte leise: "Ich will aber mitkommen. Ich möchte nicht allein sein und ich möchte dabei sein, wenn du McGonagall den Brief zeigst." Harry nickte und stand auf. Ginny stand ebenfalls auf und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das Ginny nur ein Nachthemd trug. Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Ginny lächelte darauf hin wieder leicht. "Ich gehe dann mal Pomfrey Bescheid sagen", nuschelte Harry und ging in die Richtung des Büros, während Ginny den Sehschutz zuzog und sich umzog.  
Harry hatte fast die Tür ereicht, als diese überraschender Weise geöffnet wurde und Madam Pomfrey heraus kam. "Ah da sind sie ja schon, Potter. Ich nehme an sie wollen Ms. Weasley mit nehmen? Aber keine Überanstrengung verstanden? Außerdem muss sie heute Abend noch einmal vorbei kommen, damit ich noch mal gucken kann, ob alles in Ordnung ist", sagte die Krankenschwester. Harry nickte als Antwort nur und ging zurück. Er wartete geduldig bis Ginny fertig war und dann verließen sie zusammen den Krankenflügel.  
Sie liefen Händchenhaltend die Korridore entlang und Harrys Herz wurde erneut schwerer, als sie vor dem Wasserspeier zum stehen kamen. Schnell blinzelte er die Tränen aus seinen Augen und nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort. Der Eingang wurde freigemacht und die beiden stiegen, immer noch Händchenhaltend, die Treppe hinauf. Harry klopfte an die Tür und wenige Sekunden später wurden sie herein gebeten.  
Ginny und Harry betraten das Büro der Schulleiterin und Harrys Blick fiel fast sofort auf das Portrait von Dumbledore. "Er ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht!", wurde er von der Schulleiterin begrüßt, bevor sie die beiden aufforderte sich zu setzen. Ginny und Harry kamen ihrer Bitte nach und ließen sich auf den zwei Stühlen vor dem großen Schreibtisch nieder. "Nun ich habe sie erwartet, Harry, aber nicht in Begleitung. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Ms. Weasley?", fragte Professor McGonagall, die wie üblich hinter dem Schreibtisch saß. Harry kam es jedoch noch immer ungewöhlich vor, sie dort sitzen zu sehen und nicht den Schulleiter. Ginny sah ein wenig hilflos aus und sie wusste anscheinend nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte oder was sie sagen sollte, weshalb Harry das Wort ergriff: "Ginny hat Gestern einen Brief per Eule erhalten, was ja eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches ist. Jedoch war der Inhalt etwas anders, als erwartet." (An. SO kann man es auch ausdrücken ) Ginny überreichte der Professorin das Blatt Pergament, das sie im Krankenflügel wieder auf gehoben hatte. Während die Schulleiterin den Brief las, wechselte ihre Gesichtsfarbe zwischen rot und weiß. Nachdem sie den Brief auch gelesen hatte, blickte sie wieder auf und fragte leise: "Haben sie eine Ahnung wer das gewesen sein könnte? Haben sie irgendwelche Feinde Ms. Weasley, denen sie soetwas zu trauen würden? Aber es ist gut das sie zu mir gekommen sind!" "Nein ich weiß nicht von wem der Brief sein könnte und Feinde habe ich eigentlich auch keine in der Schule... nein warten sie mal... wissen sie...seit den Sommerferien...ähh ich meine seit ich wieder mit Harry zusammen bin, sind auf mich viele Mädchen sauer oder eifersüchtig... Weil wer würde sonst wollen das ich mich von ihm trennen?... Ich meine Todessern würde das nicht wirklich etwas bringen... oder? Ich weiß nicht, was man eifersüchtigen Mädchen alles zu trauen kann, aber wer das... ähhh getan hat, geht wirklich zu weit. Ich meine das geht doch nicht einfach! Die können mich doch nicht einfach bedrohen...Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll! Mann kann das ja auch nicht einfach rausfinden, wer den Brief geschrieben hat oder?", antwortete Ginny. Professor McGonagall dachte einen Moment nach und wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als Harry sie unterbrach: "Naja man könnte doch einfach gucken, ob es Fingerabdrücke... nein keine Fingerabdrücke! Man müsste doch eigentlich nur die Handschrift vergleichen oder?" "Das ist es. Wirklich eine gute Idee, Potter!", sagte die Schulleiterin. Ginny nickte und die Professorin sah sich den Brief noch einmal an. "Leider erkenne ich die Handschrift nicht sofort, aber wir könnten Aufsätze der SchülerInnen durch sehen bzw. ich werde das tun. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich den Brief bei mir behalte oder Ms. Weasley?", fragte die Schulleiterin. Ginny sah einen Moment so aus als würde sie sich nicht wohl fühlen bis sie antwortete: "Na ja ich würde den Brief schon noch gerne Ron, Hermine, Demelza und Luna zeigen, denn um die vier habe ich am 

meisten Angst und wenn sie den Brief gelesen haben, wüssten sie am besten Bescheid was los ist und ich müsste nicht alles erklären. Vielleicht könnte ich ja vor dem Frühstück mit ihnen reden und ihnen den Brief dann zurück bringen." "Ja das wäre okay, aber da fällt mir ein, sie dürfen auf keinen Fall alleine durch die Gänge laufen und ich denke sie hatten so viel aufregung. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie heute noch nicht wieder am Unterricht teil nehmen würden. Wie wäre es, wenn sie heute frei haben und sie sich erholen? Aber ich denke das geht nur mit Mr. Potter oder?", erwiderte die Professorin lächelnd. Harry und Ginny liefen leicht rot an, nickten aber. Harry nahm den Brief und verstaute diesen in seiner Tasche. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von der Schulleiterin und verließen deren Büro.  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und dort angekommen, sahen sie gleich das nur Luna wach war. Ginny ging schnell zu dieser, wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihr und kam in Begleitung von Luna zurück zu Harry, der am Eingang der Halle gewartet hatte. Luna begrüßte Harry, welcher den Gruß erwiderte und zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Luna durfte ausnahmsweise mit hinein und die zwei Mädchen machten sich auf in den Mädchenschlafsaal um nach Hermine und Demelza zu sehen, während Harry in den Jungenschlafsaal ging und Ron weckte.  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und beschlossen ein leeres Klassenzimmer aufzusuchen. Sie nahmen das in dem sie auch schon den Horkrux zerstört hatten und setzten sich in einen Kreis.  
"Warum sind wir denn jetzt hier? Ich habe Hunger und verpasse sicherlich das Essen!", maulte Ron herum. Hermine, die neben ihm saß, nahm seine Hand in ihre und meinte: "Es wird schon einen wichtgen Grund haben!" Ron nickte, während seine Ohren leicht rosa anliefen. "Also-", begann Harry "-vielleicht ist es euch ja aufgefallen, dass sich Ginny gestern merkwürdig verhalten hat. Nun das liegt an diesem Brief, den sie erhalten hat. Wir waren mit dem Brief schon bei Professor McGonagall, aber wir wollen ihn euch auch noch einmal zeigen, damit ihr Bescheid wisst und euch nicht mehr alleine auf den Gängen aufhalten. " Ginny gab Luna das Blatt Pergamebt. Diese las es durch und antwortet dann mit ihrer gewohnt verträumten Stimme: "Derjenige der das geschrieben hat, hat bestimmt ein Juckiehuper (An. Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen ;-)) abbekommen!" Die Anderen beachteten ihr Kommentar nicht wirklich und Hermine las nun den Brief. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und sagte nichts, da sie zu geschockt war. Ron las den Brief als nächstes, runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Ihr seit sicher, dass das kein Scherz ist??" Dann gab er Demelza das Blatt Pegament, welche es als Letzte las und sofort, als sie fertig gelesen hatte, sagte: "Das war sicherlich Vane. Die kann was erleben!" Hermine schien auch ihre Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben und meinte: "Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall jemanden verdächtigen, der es gar nicht war! Was hat den Professor McGonagall dazu gesagt?" Ginny sagte nun das erste Mal etwas: "Nun Harry hat vorgeschlagen, die Handschrift mit anderen Sachen z.B. Aufsätzen zu vergleichen und somit den Täter zu überführen. McGonagall fand die Idee gut und hat zu gestimmt." Hermine nickte und schien über etwas nach zu denken, dann schlug sie sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und meinte: "Ich muss in die Bücherei!"  
Sie stürmte gerade zu aus dem Klassenzimmer und Ron sah ihr kopfschütteld hinterher: "In diesen Momenten verstehe selbst ich sie nicht!" Demelza lachte über seine Aussage, während Ginny fragte: "Wann verstehst du sie überhaupt?" Rons Ohren wurden erneut rot und Demelza lachte noch mehr. "Wenn das dann geklärt ist, gehe ich Frühstücken, kommt ihr mit?", fragte Ron ein wenig sauer. Die Anderen nickten und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.  
Luna verließ sie schon etwas früher, da sie auf den Weg zu Alte Runen machen musste.  
Ron schaffte es noch gerade sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren, bevor die Teller verschanden, worüber Ron sich den ganzen Tag aufregte.  
Demelza machte sich auf den Weg zu Muggelkunde, während Ron den Weg Richtung Zaubertränke einschlug.  
Harry und Ginny begaben sich in die Küche um dort ihr verpasstes Frühstück nachzuholen, dann Professor McGonagall den Brief zu geben und sie beschlossen danach einen langen Spaziergang um den See zu machen 

_Tbc.._


	35. 34 Kapitel

34. Kapitel - Ein Schulsprechertreffen

_von __Leni2oo5_

Die Beiden verbrachten einen schönen Vormittag zusammen und als es Zeit für das Mittagessen war, ging es Ginny wieder etwas besser und sie hatte sich beruhigt. Beim Mittagessen trafen sie auf Ron, Hermine und Demelza und sie unterhielten sich über den Unterricht und was sie verpasst hatten. Der Brief wurde mit keinem Wort erwähnt, worüber Ginny sehr dankbar war.  
Nach dem Essen begab sich Hermine erneut in die Bücherei und Ron begleitet sie, was für Ginny und Harry eine große Überraschung war.  
Demelza, Ginny und Harry machten sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich an einen Tisch. Demelza packte ihre Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aus und schrieb die Überschrift auf eine Rolle Pergament.  
"Worüber müssen wir denn einen Aufsatz schreiben?", fragte Ginny, die auf Harrys Schoss saß und versuchte die Überschrift auf dem Kopf zu lesen, dabei aber scheiterte. Demelza seuftzte und las vor: "Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Geistern und Inferni?" Ginny schaute einen Augenblick verwirrt, bis ihre Augen zu funkeln anfingen und sie sich umdrehte. "Ja Harry, was ist der Unterschied zwischen Geistern und Inferni? Du bist doch schließlich Klassenbester in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", neckte sie ihn. Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, als er antwortete: "Geister sind durchsichtig!" Ginny und Demelza guckten ihn sehr verwirrt an und Demelza wiederholte den Satz ungläubig. Harrys Lächeln erstarb und er sah nun sehr ernst aus, während er antwortet: "Snape hat die Antwort auch nicht gefallen. Ich könnte euch jetzt natürlich auch eine wahre Geschichte erzählen. Als Inferni mich in dieser Höhle am Meer versuchten umzubringen. Während Dumbledore außer Gefecht gesetzt war und er mir dann doch zur Hilfe eilte. Und das alles nur weil wir den gefälschten Ho-" Er unterbrach sich selbst und schwieg. Ginny sah ihn ungläubig an und fragte dann leise: "Was verheimlichst du mir alles, Harry James Potter?" Harry senkte seinen Blick und starrte auf den Boden, während er murmelte: "Naja, ich...ich...ich erzähle es dir später!" Demelza sagte, bevor Ginny auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte um zu protestieren: "Ich lese dann halt in einem Buch nach. Ich gehe auch in die Bücherei und wir sehen uns später wieder." Demelza erhob sich, während Harry einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf und erschrak. "Ginny am besten begleitest du Demelza. Ich muss jetzt zu einem Schulsprechertreffen mit Cho und McGonagall", sagte Harry. Ginnys Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als der Name Cho´ fiel, jedoch nickte sie und folgte Demelza aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro der Schulleiterin. Er nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und fuhr die Treppe hinauf. Harry klopfte an der Tür und nachdem er hinein gebeten worden war, betrat er das Büro der Schulleiterin.  
Cho saß bereits auf einem Stuhl vor dem großen Schreibtisch, während die Schulleiterin, wie üblich, hinter dem Schreibtisch saß. Harry begrüßte die Beiden und ließ sich dann auf dem Stuhl neben Cho nieder. Das Lächeln von Cho ignorierte er einfach gekonnt und sah Professor McGonagall weiterhin an. Die Professorin erwiderte die Begrüßung und fing mit der Besprechung an: "Nun ich wollte sie beide früher sprechen, da ich sie mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vertraut machen wollte. Es wurden noch weitere Schutzzauber über Hogwarts gelegt, mit denen ich sie allerdings nich vertraut machen möchte. Auch der Raum der Wünsche wurde mit einigen Zaubern belegt, welche vorallem darauf achten das man durch diesen Raum nicht in die Schule gelangt. Die Geheimgänge aus Hogwarts heraus oder herein sind alle, mit großer Unterstützung von Professor Lupin, versiegelt worden und man kann durch diese unmöglich herein oder heraus.-" Sie blickte Harry besonders intensiv an, welcher so unschuldig wie möglich zurück lächelte "- Die Hogsmeadwochenenden wurden reduziert und auch das Quidditchfeld wurde extra gesichert, da dort noch ein gewisses Angriffsrisiko bestand. Die Passwörter zu den Gemeinschftsräumen werden nun wöchentlich geändert und die Streifgänge durch die Schule wurden erhöht. Sie werden den Ersten übrigens am Mittwochabend haben. Ich möchte das sie pünktlich um 22.00 Uhr an der Marmortreppe los gehen und diesen Plan entlang gehen-" Sie schob beiden ein Blatt Pergament hin, auf dem eine kleine Karte von Hogwarts Stockwerken zu sehen war, welche sie abgehen mussten. "- Wie sie bereits wissen sollten fahren wir Anfang November, den 2. um genau zu sein, nach Beauxbatons. Ich werde als einzige Lehrerin mit fahren und möchte sie daher bitten mir mit der Aufsicht behilflich zu sein. Vertreten wird mich hier Professor Flitwick. Um die Auswahl der Schüler, die mitfahren, werde ich mich kümmern. Und nun wenden wir uns schöneren Dingen zu. Wir werden dieses Schuljahr mehrere Bälle veranstalten. Der Erste wird hier an Halloween stattfinden, der Zweite an Weihnachten in Beauxbatons, der Dritte Ball wird wieder hier und im Frühling stattfinden und den Letzten veranstalten wir als Abschlussfeier, der UTZ-Schüler." Harry der gerade einen Schluck, des angebotenen Kürbissaftes trank, prustet diesen über den Schreibtisch und verschluckte sich. "Professor sagen sie mir bitte, dass ich mich verhört habe! Vier, ich wiederhole vier Bälle? Muss das sein? Einer würde es auch tun...", meinte Harry, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. Professor McGonagall sah in missbilligend an, als sie antworte: "Mr. Potter, reißen sie sich zusammen! Ich habe ihnen nicht den Weltuntergang prophezeit, sondern nur vier Bälle angekündigt. Und ich versichere ihnen sie müssen vorher auch nicht gegen Drachen oder sonstiges kämpfen." Harry schnaubte und murmelte etwas das sich wie "ich würde den Drachen vorziehen" anhörte. Die Schulleiterin ignorierte ihn einfach und fuhr fort: "Nun, außerdem möchte ich das sie beide den letzten der vier Bälle mit einem gemeinsamen Tanz eröffnen.-" Sie wurde erneut unterbrochen, als Harry erneut etwas murmelte, diesmal hörte es sich nach "Jetzt ziehe ich die 

Prophezeiung des Weltuntergangs vor..." anhörte.  
Chos Gesicht zierte jedoch die ganze Zeit über ein Lächeln, dass sich bei der letzten Ankündigen noch erhellte. Harry jedoch dachte an Ginny und ihre kommende Reaktion auf den letzten Ball, wenn sie erfuhr das er mit Cho tanzen würde. McGonagall, die bemerkte das die beiden Schulsprecher nicht ganz anwesend waren, räusperte sich vernehmlich und meinte dann leicht gereitzt: "Mr. Potter, ich kann mich noch gut an den letzten Weihnachtsball erinnern. Sie werden Tanzstunden nehmen. Am besten fangen sie noch vor dem Weihnachtsball an, denn schließlich werden sie der Kapitän der Schulmannschaft sein und somit ihrer Aufgabe gerecht werden. Ich würde vorschlagen, sie nehmen entweder bei Ms. Chang Unterricht oder bei Ms. Weasley, da auch diese sehr gut tanzen kann." Harry schnaubte und knurrte dann etwas sauer: "Ginny" Die Schulleiterin nickte und fragte die beiden dann ob sie noch irgendwelche Fragen oder anderes hätten.  
Harry ergriff sofort das Wort und sagte: "Malcolm Baddock, ich wollte sowieso noch mit ihnen über ihn reden. Ich habe gesehen er liegt im Krankenflügel. Und mir hat er gesagt, dass wären SchülerInnen gewesen die nicht wollten das er in der Quidditchmannschaft der Schule spielt. Ich möchte sie bitten heraus zufinden, wer das war und diejenigen gerecht zu bestrafen. Ich hoffe er ist bald wieder Gesund und kann an dem ersten Training teilnehmen. Wann ist das überhaupt?" "Ja ich habe wegen ihm schon entsprechende Schritte eingeleitet. Das Quidditchtraining habe ich auf Mittwoch um 17.00 Uhr angesetzt. Die erste Tanzstunde werden sie dann hoffentlich am Donnerstag haben, allerdings müssen sie das noch mit Ms. Weasley besprechen. Am Freitag ist eine weitere Übungseinheit mit Lupin und Moody, bei welcher auch Flitwick anwesend sein wird.", antwortete die Professorin. Sie fragte Cho, ob diese noch eine Frage hätte, welche die Frage verneinte und dann gehen durfte. Die Ravenclaw verließ den Raum, jedoch nicht ohne Harry noch einmal zu zu zwinkern und ihn an zu Lächeln, was er wiederum einfach ignorierte, und ließ somit Harry und die Schulleiterin alleine.  
"Ich habe Aufsätze mit dem Brief verglichen und habe jetzt den 6. Jahrgang komplett durch und im 7. Jahrgang ist es schon einmal kein Slytherin und kein Hufflepuff. Ich werde später weitermachen. Nun außerdem wollte ich mit ihnen über den Orden sprechen. Ich sehe ein das es viel Arbeit für sie ist und sie wenig Zeit haben, Potter. Aber sie können nicht einfach zurück treten. Außerdem hätte es Albus bestimmt gerne gehört, dass sie sein Nachfolger sind. Zu ihnen sehen die Menschen auf und sie setzten all ihre Hoffnung auf sie. Ich bin sicher sie sind ein geborener Anführer. Ich denke wir können den Aufbau des Ordens etwas ändern und ein Triumvirat vorschlagen zu dem sie auf jeden Fall gehören werden. Die anderen beiden Vorsitzenden werden dann wahrscheinlich in der nächsten Versammlung gewählt. Den Termin sage ich ihnen noch später. Ich möchte sie außerdem bitten den Schülern des Quidditchteams die Umhänge beim nächsten Training zu geben. Sie finden diese in den Umkleidekabinen. Das war es eigentlich auch schon, sie können nun auch gehen und brauchen auch nicht an dem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler in einer Viertelstunde teil zu nehmen, da sie ja schon alles Wissenwertes wissen." Harry nickte ihr noch einmal zu und verließ dann auch das Büro.  
Er machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dort angekommen, bemerkte er schnell das weder Hermine, Ron, Demelza oder Ginny anwesend waren, weshalb er sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei machte.  
Dort angekommen sah er sich suchend um und entdeckte die Vier, die alle zusammen an einem Tisch saßen. Er ging auf sie zu und ließ sich auf dem letzten freien Stuhl nieder. Harry wurde bergüßt und gefragt, wie es gewesen wäre, auf das er nur seufzte. "So schlimm?", fragte Ron belustigt. Harry verdrehte die Augen leicht und antwortete: "Ja, ich habe gerade erfahren, dass es in diesem Schuljahr vier, ich wiederhole vier Bälle geben wird!" Dann grinste er und fügte noch hinzu: "Als ich das erfahren habe, habe ich erst mal Kürbissaft über den Schreibtisch gespuckt..." Hermine betrachtet ihn gemisstbilligt und Ron war bei der Anündigung der Bälle weiß geworden. Ginny und Demelza sah man an das sie sich beide sehr freuten. Eine Stille legte sich über die Freunde, bis Hermine, die in einem dicken Buch las, rief: "Ich habe es!"

_Tbc.._


	36. 35 Kapitel

**35. Kapitel – Ideen und Geheimnisse**

_Von Leni2oo5  
_  
„Was hast du gefunden?", fragte Ginny. Hermine fuhr eine Stelle in dem dicken, alten Buch nach, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich habe nach einem Zauber gesucht der überprüft, ob der handgeschriebene Text auch wirklich selbst geschrieben ist, da es ja auch Federn gibt, die selbst schreiben, gibt. Hast du den _Zettel_ da?" Ginny starrte sie einen Moment an, bis sie die versteckte Bitte um den Brief verstand und sie meinte: „Nein, den _Zettel_ hat McGonagall. Aber wir können sie ja besuchen gehen." Hermine nickte und die beiden standen auf.  
Ginny warf Harry noch einen fragenden Blick zu, welcher nickte und sich ebenfalls erhob. „Wir sehen uns später!", sagte Harry. Die anderen nickten und Harry, Ginny und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg in das Büro der Schulleiterin.  
Am Wasserspeier angekommen, nannte Harry das Passwort und die Drei fuhren die Treppe hinauf. Ginny klopfte an die Tür und Hermine strich noch einmal ihren Rock glatt. Sie folgten der Bitte der Schulleiterin und traten ein.  
Professor McGonagall sah überrascht aus und meinte: „Eigentlich habe ich ja Remus und Alastor erwartet, aber gut. Setzten sie sich doch." Hermine, Ginny und Harry setzten sich vor den Schreibtisch auf drei Stühle und Hermine holte eine Rolle Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. Die Professorin sah die Drei fragend an und Hermine antwortete schließlich: „Ich war heute Morgen und nach dem Mittagessen in der Bibliothek, da ich einen Zauber gesucht habe. Dieser Zauber überprüft, ob der handgeschriebene Text auch wirklich handgeschrieben ist, da es ja auch Federn gibt, die selbst, schreiben. Ich habe hier Notizen zu dem Zauber gemacht." Sie überreichte der Schulleiterin die Rolle Pergament, welche anerkennend lächelte und sagte: „Das sind sie Ms. Granger! Immer fleißig und stets gute Ideen. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Ich hätte sie wirklich gerne zur Schulsprecherin gemacht, aber wissen sie, Ms. Chang-" Harry verdrehte bei Chos Namen genervt die Augen, was Ginny zum Lächeln brachte und Professor McGonagall zu einem strengen Blick. „- Mr. Potter reißen sie sich zusammen! Was ist denn an Ms. Chang so schlimm? Sie ist eine äußerst nette, hilfsbereite, fleißige Schülerin. Vorhin haben sie sich auch schon so benommen. Sie sind Schulsprecher, Mr. Potter und als dieser müssen sie sich, wie ein Vorbild verhalten und das machen sie momentan nicht!", sprach McGonagall weiter. Harry nickte schweigend und sah aus dem Fenster, während McGonagall den Zauber an dem Brief ausprobierte und feststellte das dieser wirklich handgeschrieben war.  
Der Angefangene Satz war nur von Hermine nicht vergessen, doch sie traute sich nicht danach zu fragen. Interessieren tat es sie wirklich, warum Cho Chang Schulsprecherin geworden war und nicht sie. Hatte sie doch Wochen darauf gewartet und gehofft. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken an das Schulsprecher Amt jedoch wieder ab und die Drei verabschiedeten sich von der Schulleiterin. Das Trio hatte schon fast den Raum verlassen, als der Professorin Harry noch fragte, ob er schon mit Ginny geredet hätte. Dieser verneinte die Frage und Ginny blickte verwirrt zwischen der Professorin und ihrem Freund hin und her. Ihre Augen spiegelten Angst und sie hoffte inständig, dass Harry nicht doch noch wegen ihr mit dem Brief Schluss machen würde.  
Ginny, Harry und Hermine verließen endgültig das Büro der Schulleiterin und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Ron und Demelza saßen beide im Gemeinschaftsraum, jedoch in unterschiedlichen Ecken. Demelza war über ein Buch und ein Blatt Pergament gebeugt und schrieb eifrig auf dieses. Ginny vermutete das es sich um den Aufsatz für Verteidigung handelte.  
Ron saß auf einem der roten Sofas, ihm gegenüber saß Dean auf einem Sessel. Die beiden spielten eine Partie Zauberschach. Hermine grüßte die beiden und ließ sich auf dem Sofa neben Ron nieder und beobachtet das Spiel, wobei sie ab und zu Kommentare abgab und somit Ron vom Spiel ablenkte.  
Harry betrachtet seine Freunde eine kurze Zeit, bis ihm Ginny ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich will mit dir reden! Können wir woanders hin gehen? Wo wir allein sind? Vielleicht in den Raum der Wünsche?" Harry nickte und folgte ihr etwas unbehaglich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wusste sie würde mit ihm über Horkruxe und seine anderen Geheimnisse reden wollen.  
Sie gingen die Gänge entlang, bis sie endlich den Raum der Wünsche erreicht hatten und nachdem Ginny drei Mal an der Wand vorbei gelaufen war, erschien eine Tür, welche die Zwei betraten.  
Der Raum ähnelte dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum sehr: Es war ein bisschen kleiner als der Gemeinschaftsraum, aber ebenfalls rund und hatte einige Fenster, die verschiedene Ausblicke zeigten. Eins war in Richtung Quidditchfeld gerichtet, während ein anderes den See zeigte. Ein Feuer in einem Kamin war bereits entzündet und vor dem Kamin standen ein großes Sofa, zwei Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch. Die Möbel waren rot bezogen und das Holz war dunkel. Auf dem Boden lag ein sehr weich aussehender roter Teppich. Es erinnerte eigentlich rund herum an den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
Harry ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder, während Ginny sich neben ihn setzte. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie fragte: „Was meinte McGonagall vorhin?" Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen und betete stumm, dass er nicht mit ihr Schluss machen würde. Jedoch machte sie die Augen schnell wieder auf, als er antwortete: „Ich habe euch ja von den vier Bällen erzählt. Und nun… einer dieser Bälle wird in Beauxbatons an Weihnachten stattfinden, da ich ja Kapitän der Schulmannschaft von Hogwarts bin, soll ich einen guten Eindruck machen und wie McGonagall in meinem vierten Schuljahr gesehen hat, kann ich absolut nicht tanzen. Sie will, dass ich Unterricht nehme und ich hatte die Wahl zwischen dir und Cho und habe mich für dich entschieden. Ich hoffe dir ist das Recht und du hast Zeit und Nerven dafür." Er 

sah sie erwartungsvoll an und Ginny stieß erst einmal die Luft aus, bis sie nickte, dann lächelte sie leicht und meinte: „Und ich hatte schon Angst, dass du doch mit mir Schluss machen willst beziehungsweise sollst." Harry starrte sie an und flüsterte schließlich: „Das hast du wirklich gedacht?" Ginny nickte leicht und starrte verlegen auf den Boden. Harry fasste ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf leicht nach oben, sodass sie gezwungen war in anzusehen, dann meinte er: „Ich wollte dir wirklich keine Angst machen und wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ich möchte nicht schon wieder mit dir Schluss machen. Nicht wegen Voldemort und nicht wegen so einem blöden Brief. Wir werden herausfinden, wer diesen Brief geschrieben hat und dann wird derjenige sehr bestraft werden. Es wird alles wieder gut. Und auch dann werde ich dich nicht Verlassen, hörst du? Ich liebe dich doch!" Er küsste Ginnys Stirn, welche wieder lächelte. Ginny murmelte: „Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich auch und ja ich werde dir Tanzstunden geben." Harry nickte leicht und lehnte sich müde nach hinten. Er gähnte ausgiebig und machte gerade die Augen zu um sich ein wenig auszuruhen, als Ginny ihn wieder zurück holte: „Außerdem würde ich gerne wissen, was es mit dem Horkrux auf sich hat, was das ist, wem er gehört hat, warum du ihn zerstören musstest und was es mit der Inferni-Dumbledore Geschichte auf sich hatte, die du heute erzählt hast. Harry schloss erneut die Augen und dacht an Dumbledore. Ob dieser wollen würde, dass Ginny es wusste. In wenigen Sekunden wusste er es: Ja Dumbledore würde wollen, dass er Ginny einweite. Er verlangte ihr Versprechen, es niemandem weiter zu erzählen nicht einmal Demelza, Luna oder Lisa. Welches sie ihm sofort gab und er erzählte ihr alles. Von dem Unterricht den er von Dumbledore erhalten hatte, von den Horkruxen und von den Erinnerungen die er gesehen hatte. Er erzählte ihr von der Fälschung des Horkruxes und von den Inferni. Wie Dumbledore gestorben war und wie Snape eben diesen rücksichtslos ermordet hatte. Ginny unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal und Harry wusste, dass nur noch die Prophezeiung fehlte und sie wüsste von allem Bescheid. Er dachte einen Moment nach, obwohl er dies eigentlich nicht brauchte. Die Prophezeiung hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt und auch, wenn er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr sooft darüber nachgedacht hatte, so wusste er sie doch noch in und Auswendig, hatte sie doch eigentlich sosehr sein Leben verändert. Er atmete ein letztes Mal durch und zitierte dann die Prophezeiung, die Dumbledore ihm am Ende des fünften Schuljahres gezeigt hatte:

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..._

(Rowling, Joanne K., Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, Hamburg, 2003: S. 987)

_Tbc.._


	37. 36 Kapitel

36. Kapitel - Gerüchte?!

_von __Leni2oo5_

36. Kapitel – Gerüchte?!

Ginny schlug die Hand vor den Mund, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie machte den Mund immer wieder auf und zu, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Schließlich krächzte sie: „Oh mein Gott! ... das erklärt einiges." Sie räusperte sich und ihre Stimme klang wieder relativ normal, als sie sagte: „Aber…aber was ist, wenn du es… es nicht schaffst? Dann gewinnt V-Vo-Voldemort und u-und du wärst… T-To-Tod. Aber ich kann doch nicht ohne… di-dich leben! Das geht einfach nicht. Du darfst mich nicht… V-Verlassen." Zum Ende des Satzes schluchzte sie laut auf und kleine Tränen verließen ihre Augenwinkel. Ihre Finger krallten sich in Harrys Umhang und sein Hemd. Weitere Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Harry zog sie an sich und sie bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust, während sie weiter weinte. Ab und zu verließ ein Schluchzer ihre Lippen. Ginny klammerte sich an Harry, wie eine Ertrinkende an ihren Retter. Harry flüsterte ihr immer wieder kleine Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr und versuchte sie somit zu beruhigen, doch er glaubte selbst nicht an seine Worte und hatte deshalb nicht sehr viel Erfolg.

Eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne kitzelte Harrys Nase, weshalb er Niesen musste. Er öffnete die Augen und schloss diese fast sofort wieder, da ihm helles Licht entgegenflutete. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete Harry seine Augen erneut und er gewöhnte sich erstaunlich schnell an das Licht. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er sich orientierte und beobachtete dann, wie helles Sonnenlicht durch die Fenster in den Raum der Wünsche flutete. Das Sofa auf dem sie am Abend zuvor gesessen hatten, hatte sich wohl als sie eingeschlafen waren in ein großes gemütliches Himmelbett verwandelt und nun lag Ginny, mit ihrem Kopf immer noch auf Harrys Brust, dicht an ihn gekuschelt. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und drückte sie noch immer an sich. Seine Brille saß schief auf seiner Nase, was jedoch mit einem geübten Handgriff schnell wieder behoben war. Sie hatten beide noch ihre Schuluniformen an und Harry war felsenfest davon überzeugt, würde die Schulleiterin, diese Uniformen sehen, würde sie ihnen tagelange Moralpredigen halten und der Fakt das sie gemeinsam in einem Bett geschlafen hatten, würde die Predigt sicherlich nicht verkürzen.  
Ginny regte sich und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Einen Moment sah sie sich verwirrt um, bis sie Harry erblickte und anfing leicht zu Lächeln. „Guten Morgen, mein Engel!", flüsterte Harry und sie erwiderte den Gruß, noch ziemlich verschlafen. Plötzlich riss sie jedoch ihre Augen weit auf und sie fragte panisch: „Wie viel Uhr haben wir?" Harry, der nun leicht panisch wurde, warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr und antwortet schnell: „8.30 Uhr" Harry und Ginny sprangen synchron aus dem Bett und hasteten zur Tür.  
Schnell war diese aufgerissen und die beiden eilten die Gänge entlang zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen warf Harry der Fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen, welche aufschwang und die beiden einließ.  
Schnell kletterten die beiden hindurch und wurden sofort Zeuge eines panischen Rons. „-ABER, ICH HABE GESAGT HARRY IST NICHT DA!! SEIN BETT IST UNBENUTZT, WAS HEIßT DAS ER DIE GANZE NACHT NICHT DA WAR!! WAS IST WENN IHM ETWAS PASSIERT IST??", schrie er Hermine und Dean an, welche auf Sesseln saßen und Ron zuhörten. Ein kleiner Menschenauflauf hatte sich um die Drei gebildet und hörte den drei neugierig zu. Hermine war gerade bereit zurück zu schreien, als Colin Creevy die beiden Neuankömmlinge erblickte und neugierig meinte: „Da ist er doch! Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit, Harry?" Die Schülerinnen und Schüler wandten sich sofort zu Harry um, welcher nervös Lächelte und dann einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Ginny warf, bevor er sich durch die Haare fuhr und leicht verlegen versuchte zu antworten: „Nun…ehm… Na ja-" Wer würde ihm wohl glauben, dass sie einfach nur neben einander im Raum der Wünsche eingeschlafen waren? Und überhaupt, was ging die das alle überhaupt an? „- Wir gehen uns dann mal umziehen!", sagte er schließlich, nickte Ginny schnell zu und verschwand auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen.  
Die anderen Schüler betrachteten nun Ginny etwas genauer. Ihre Haare waren total zerzaust und ihre Schuluniform war total zerknittert und saß nicht richtig. Sie lief leicht rot an und verschwand dann ebenfalls schnell auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.  
Ein paar Mädchen starrten den beiden hinterher, ehe sie anfingen unkontrolliert zu Kichern. Ron starrte Harry hinterher und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie sein Gehirn arbeitet und allmählich eins und eins zusammen zählte. „Ihr meint doch nicht etwa die beiden haben….?", fragte Ron, während seine Ohren rot wurden. Dean antwortet mit einem leicht spöttischen Ton, den Ron jedoch nicht hörte: „Nein, natürlich nicht! Wo denkst du hin Ron?" Rons Ohren wurden noch röter, sie glühten jetzt förmlich, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und meinte: „Nein, nein, du hast wohl recht. Wie bin ich bloß drauf gekommen?"

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie alle in der Großen Halle und aßen eilig noch etwas, ehe sie zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde eilten. Ginny hatte als erstes Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, während sich Hermine, Ron und Harry auf den Weg zu Verwandlung machten. Es wurde kein Wort mehr über den Vorfall am Morgen gesprochen und Ron vermied es überhaupt auf Ginny zu sprechen zu kommen.  
Das Trio ließ sich im vorderen Teil des Klassenzimmers nieder. Es waren schon fast alle Schüler anwesend. Nur ein oder zwei Schüler fehlten noch, zogen sie es doch fast alle vor zum Unterricht von 

Professor Lupin rechtzeitig zu kommen.  
Schnell huschte noch der letzte Schüler ins Klassenzimmer, bevor der Professor dieses betrat. Die Schüler wurden, wie üblich, begrüßt und der Unterricht begann. Verwandlung ging schnell vorbei und Harry machte das Fach mehr Spaß, konnte man Lupins Unterricht doch nur mögen.  
Der Tag verging schnell und in Hogwarts breiteten sich viele Gerüchte über Harry und Ginny aus, jedoch bemerkte Harry dies nur am Rande und versuchte diese so gut es ging zu ignorieren.  
Am Abend betrat die Schulleiterin sichtlich erschöpft den Gemeinschaftsraum und bat Ginny und Harry ihr in ihr Büro zu folgen. Dass dabei noch mehr Gerüchte entstanden und über Bestrafungen diskutiert wurden, interessierte alle Drei eher weniger.  
Im Büro der Schulleiterin angekommen, ließen sie sich wieder auf ihren Stühlen nieder. Jetzt, wo Harry sie genauer betrachtet, wirkte sie ziemlich wütend, jedoch versuchte sie ihre Wut zurück zu halten. Harry schluckte trocken. Er hatte doch nun wirklich nichts angestellt. Das McGonagall vielleicht gar nicht auf ihn wütend war, entfiel ihm und er hoffte, was auch immer er getan haben mochte, dass sie ihn nicht all zu hart bestrafen würde.  
Ginny sah die Schulleiterin einfach nur verwirrt an, während diese zittrig Luft holte. Professor McGonagall faltete ein Blatt Pergament auseinander und holte eine weitere Rolle Pergament aus einer Schublade. Auch diese entrollte sie und legte beides vorsichtig auf den Tisch, ganz so, als könnte es jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen und somit den Beweis vernichten. „Nun-", meinte die Professorin „- ich habe noch etliche Aufsätze durchgesehen und habe vorhin den Autor den Briefes ausfindig gemacht. Es ist eine Schülerin, welche auf dem Weg in mein Büro ist, jedoch nichts davon ahnt, dass wir ihr Geheimnis kennen. Ich möchte sie bitten, dass sie sich erst einmal ruhig verhalten und so tun, als wäre nichts. Ich stelle die Schülerin, verstanden?" Die beiden nickten kurz und sahen die Professorin abwartend an, doch diese machte nicht den Anschein, als wollte sie den Namen sagen.  
Ein Klopfen ließ Ginny zusammenzucken und Harry herumfahren. Die Schulleiterin forderte die Schülerin auf herein zu kommen, welche der Bitte nach kam und die Tür öffnete. 

_Tbc.._


	38. 37 Kapitel

37. Kapitel - Schock und Bestrafung

_von __Leni2oo5_

37. Kapitel – Schock und Bestrafung

Die Schulleiterin forderte die Schülerin auf herein zu kommen, welche der Bitte nach kam und die Tür öffnete.  
Cho Chang trat leicht nervös ein, ihr folgte Professor Flitwick, welcher sehr ernst wirkte. „Guten Abend, Professor. Haben sie vielleicht beim Schulsprechertreffen etwas vergessen?", fragte Cho. Die Schulleiterin begrüßte die beiden Neuankömmlinge und forderte diese auf sich zu setzten. Der Hauslehrer Ravenclaws und die Schulsprecherin ließen sich auf zwei gerade erschienenen Stühlen nieder. Cho sah die Schulleiterin fragend an und diese antworte auch schon: „In meiner ganzen Karriere, was sage ich da in meinen ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie so etwas erlebt. Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, Ms. Chang?" McGonagalls Nasenflügel bebten und ihr Gesicht lief leicht rot an. Die Angesprochene sah jedoch nur verwirrt zurück und Professor McGonagall wurde ausführlicher: „Ms. Weasley hat diesen Brief erhalten-" Sie hielt den Brief hoch und zeigte in somit Cho „- zum Glück hat sie ihn gleich Mr. Potter gezeigt. Die Beiden sind zu mir gekommen und ich habe den Brief mit Aufsätzen überprüft. Ms. Granger hatte noch die Idee und diesen Brief mit einem Zauber überprüft, dass dieser Brief auch wirklich selbst geschrieben ist. Ms. Chang das ist ihre Handschrift!" „Aber, aber… ich weiß gar nicht wovon sie reden, Madam!", erwiderte Cho und sah die Professorin erschrocken an. „Jetzt tun sie nicht so! Geben sie es wenigstens zu. Das ist eine Schande für das Haus Ravenclaw", mischte sich nun auch der kleine Professor Flitwick ein.  
Das McGonagall schon einmal sauer wurde, kannte Harry, aber Flitwick hatte er noch nie so erlebt.  
„Aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Er war auf einmal mit dieser…. dieser... Weasley zusammen und hat mir überhaupt nicht mehr zugehört. Wissen sie, es hätte doch sowieso nichts gebracht, wenn ich ihm von meinen Gefühlen erzählt hätte. Er ist total abweisend zu mir, ich habe gedacht das legt sich wieder, wenn er erst einmal nicht mehr mit IHR zusammen ist!!", schluchzte nun Cho. Jedoch zeigte keiner der Anwesenden Mitgefühl oder glaubte ihr und die Schulleiterin verdeutlichte das nur noch einmal. „Das ist noch lange kein Grund einer Schülerin einen Drohbrief zu schreiben! Tausend Menschen auf dieser Welt sind unglücklich verliebt und schreiben sie alle Drohbriefe? Nein, sie versuchen zu vergessen und neu anzufangen oder kämpfen um ihre Liebe. Also wirklich, das hätte ich wirklich nicht von ihnen erwartet!! Und dann sind sie auch noch Schulsprecherin, was wird das bloß für einen Ruf auf unsere Schule werfen? Schämen sie sich, Ms. Chang. Ihnen wird sofort das Amt der Schulsprecherin entzogen. Ms. Granger wird diese Aufgabe ab Morgen übernehmen, sie wird sich sicherlich freuen. Sie können jetzt gehen!", regte sich Professor McGonagall auf. Cho nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, wurde jedoch noch einmal von der Schulleiterin aufgehalten, als diese sagte: „Und 100 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw. Vergessen sie nicht ihren Koffer zu packen. Sie fahren Morgen nach Hause!" Cho schluchzte noch einmal laut auf, ehe sie aus dem Büro rannte.  
Professor McGonagall schaute ihr einen Moment nach, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und sich an Ginny wandte: „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Ms. Weasley. Ich hoffe es geht ihnen jetzt besser. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie das gemacht hat. Sie können jetzt gehen, aber vielleicht könnten sie mir Ms. Granger in mein Büro schicken."  
Die beiden nickten und verließen das Büro der Schulleiterin.  
Professor Flitwick folgte ihnen wenig später und begab sich in sein Büro.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sagten sie Hermine Bescheid, welche verwundert den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.  
Ron und Demelza waren beiden noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten eine Partie Schach und so setzten sich Ginny und Harry zu ihnen. „Was wollte McGonagall denn noch von euch?", fragte Ron, vom Schachbrett aufblickend.  
Ginny atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie meinte: „Wir wissen, wer den Brief geschrieben hat!" Nun blickte auch Demelza auf und blickte sie neugierig an. „Nun sagt schon", drängte Ron die Beiden. Harry brummte schließlich: „Cho Chang" Demelza und Ron sahen sich erschrocken an und bis Demelza schließlich „wirklich?" hauchte. Harry und Ginny nickten synchron. Die Vier schwiegen sich eine ganze Zeit lang an, das Schachspiel war vergessen. Ron war es schließlich der die Stille brach. „Das hätte ich ihr nicht zugetraut", murmelte er. „Ja, ich auch nicht", meinte Harry. Ginny und Demelza nickten nur. Wieder legte sich Schweigen über die Vier. Keiner wusste so richtig was er sagen sollte, bis Ginny schließlich bemerkte: „Wollt ihr nicht noch weiter spielen? Die Partie sieht spannend aus!" Demelza und Ron sahen sie einen Moment verwirrt an, bis sie begriffen und weiter Schach spielten. Es dauerte keine fünfzehn Minuten und Ron hatte Demelza geschlagen. Die beiden hatten gerade die Schachfiguren weggeräumt, als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.  
Sie lief direkt zu den Vier hinüber und setzte sich neben Ron auf eines der Sofa. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, das mit Cho, Ginny", meinte sie. „Ich bin jetzt Schulsprecherin!!", fügte sie noch hinzu und ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Cho wurde das Amt entzogen?", fragte Demelza an Ginny gewandt. Diese antwortet, leicht schadenfroh: „Ja und es wurden Ravenclaw 100 Punkte abgezogen. Außerdem packt sie gerade ihren Koffer!" Ron meinte, nachdem er Hermine ausgiebig beglückwünscht hatte: „100 Punkt Abzug? Das ist ja wirklich super." Ginny sah ihn fragend an, Ron redete jedoch sowieso sofort weiter: „Na ja seht doch mal. Hufflepuff kriegt sowieso fast nie Punkte-" 

Hermine warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, den er jedoch ignorierte „-und seit Snape-" er spuckte den Namen eher aus, als das er ihn sagte „- nicht mehr da ist, kriegt auch Slytherin nicht mehr so einfach Punkte. Und jetzt hat Ravenclaw 100 Punkte verloren. Unsere Chancen den Hauspokal zu gewinnen, steigen enorm!!"  
Harry kam es etwas Lächerlich vor noch über den Hauspokal zu reden, wo doch außer den Mauern Hogwarts ein Krieg tobte, doch andererseits fand er dies merkwürdig beruhigend, noch über so etwas normales, wie den Hauspokal zu diskutieren.  
Hermine machte Rons Hoffnungen, jedoch wieder geringer, als sie einwarf, dass es erst der Anfang des Schuljahres war. Ron war jedoch nicht so schnell von seiner Meinung abzubekommen und entgegnete einfach, dass sie aber mehr Punkte sammeln könnten und somit einen größeren Vorsprung hätten, den Ravenclaw erst wieder aufholen müsste.  
Hermine wechselte darauf das Thema und kam wieder auf ihr neues Amt zu sprechen. Harry fragte sie, ob sie schon von dem Rundgang am Mittwochabend wüsste, was sie bejahte. „Dann müssen wir ja auch auf dem Abschlussball zusammen tanzen", warf Hermine plötzlich ein und Harry nickte. Harry suchte Rons Blick, welchen dieser erwiderte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Alter. Ich halte das schon aus, solange Hermine auch mal mit tanzt.", sagte Ron. Harry lächelte und Hermine meinte: „Natürlich tanze ich auch mal mit dir. Mit Harry kann man sowieso nicht viel tanzen, das würden meine Füße nicht aushalten!" Harry ließ ein empörtes „hey!" von sich hören, Hermine beachtete ihn jedoch nicht. Ron und Demelza grinsten vor sich hin und Ginny sagte: „Na ja ich arbeite mit ihm daran. Donnerstag oder wann war die erste Tanzstunde, die ich dir gebe?" Harry brummte zustimmend, während Ron sich kaputt lachte. „Du…ni-m-mst Tanzstunden …. Bei G-g-inn-yy??", brachte Ron zwischen zwei Lachanfällen heraus. Harry nickte geschlagen und sah zu, wie Ron erneut von einem Lachanfall überfallen wurde.  
Eine halbe Stunde später lagen alle Fünf in ihren Betten, nachdem sie noch ein wenig über dies und das geredet hatten.  
Harry hoffte auf einen ruhigen Schlaf, war doch der Tag anstrengend für ihn gewesen. Wenig später war er eingeschlafen und als seine Narbe leicht anfing zu brennen, konnte er sich schon denken, dass die Nacht nicht sehr erholsam werden würde. Das Brennen in seiner Narbe wurde stärker und es dauerte nicht lange und er befand sich in einem großen, dunklen Raum. Ein Mann in schwarzem Umhang kniete vor ihm.

_Tbc.._


	39. 38 Kapitel

38. Kapitel - Lord Voldemorts Ärger

_von __Leni2oo5_

Ja, du hast richtig gelesen. Es geht weiter. Es geht wirklich weiter. Ich kann es selbst nicht fassen. Trotz schrecklichen Kopf- und Halsschmerzen habe ich gerade das 38. Kapitel fertig geschrieben. Es ist zwar nicht Sonntag, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen.  
Mein schlechtes Gewissen euch gegenüber wurde immer schlimmer und ich habe es fast nicht mehr ausgehalten. Immer wenn ich Abends wach im Bett lag, habe ich an euch und meine Fanfiction gedacht und jeden Abend habe ich mir gesagt: "Es reicht Lena! Morgen schreibst du das 38. Kapitel." Leider ist aus Morgen sehr lange Zeit Morgen geblieben. Aber nun habe ich es endlich geschafft. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin. Ich bin zwar krank und mich bringt mein Kopf fast um, aber ich habe mich hingesetzt und es geschrieben. Mein Deutschlehrer sagt immer, man soll sich nicht entschuldigen, wenn man es nicht so meint. Aber da es mir WIRKLICH Leid tut, entschuldige ich mich auch bei euch. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich weiß wie es ist, wenn eine FF, die man verfolgt nicht weiter geht und man schon fast Angst hat, das der Autor keine Lust mehr hat und das er sie einfach abbricht. Ich habe eine Zeit lang wirklich daran gedacht hier einfach eine Anmerkung hin zu schreiben und zu sagen, ich breche die FF ab. Aber dann habe ich eure Kommentare gelesen. Wie ihr gefragt habt, wann es weiter geht und das die Geschichte toll ist und ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ihr mir damit geholfen habt. Und wisst ihr was? Ich bin kurz davor zu heulen. Nein wirklich. Ich bin so erleichtert, dass das Kapitel fertig ist und das mir noch ein paar Leser treu sind und das ich noch neue Leser habe und ich erinnere noch einmal an meine Kopfschmerzen. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel und ich heule wirklich. Ach ich labere euch ja mal wieder voll. Tut mir Leid. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim 38. Kapitel und ich verspreche, ich werde das nächste Kapitel schneller on stellen und mich schneller zusammen reißen. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich es bis Sonntag fertig habe, vielleicht gibt es es auch erst am nächsten Sonntag. Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich.

38. Kapitel - Lord Voldemort Ärger

Lord Voldemort war wütend. Und wenn er wütend war, was dies besonders für seine Anhänger schlecht. Am schlimmsten war es aber für den Überbringer der Nachricht. Heute jedoch gab es einen Unterschied. Niemand hatte ihm ein Versagen bei einer Mission mitgeteilt. Nein, er war wütend, weil er einige Dinge über die weiße Seite nicht heraus finden konnte. Was er auch anstellte die Rästel blieben Rätsel. Und nun konnte er nicht einmal seinen Spion, Severus Snape, schicken, damit dieser etwas heraus fand, da dieser ja seine Zugehörigkeit verraten hatte. Am liebsten würde Lord Voldemort nun ein paar seiner Todesser bestrafen, um sich etwas Luft zu machen und um danach vielleicht wieder besser nachdenken zu können. Aber dies tat er nicht. Hatte er in den letzten Tagen doch schon oft diesen Weg gewählt und hinterher hatte es doch nichts genutzt. Und warum sollte er seine Anhänger bestrafen, wenn diese ausnahmsweise einmal nichts dafür konnten und sie danach mehrere Stunden nicht kämpfen konnten, weshalb schon lange kein Angriff der Todesser stattgefunden hatte. Nein, diesmal würde er niemanden bestrafen. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschienen in der Luft vier Ziffern, welche ihm verrieten dass einer seiner treusten und besten Anhänger bald kommen würde. Katzengleich, wie er es immer tat, stand er von seinem Thron auf, umrundete seine Schlange Nagini und kam schließlich am Fenster an. Nun nachdenklich und nur noch etwas wütend sah er hinaus. Die Landschaft vor seinem Fenster sah er allerdings nicht. Er dachte nur an die weiße Seite. Was plante diese nur? Plante sie überhaupt etwas oder wartete sie darauf das er etwas tat? Und nach 2 1/2 Jahren wusste er immer noch nicht, wo das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens war. Ein Fidilus-Zauber bereitete selbst ihm Kopfzerbrechen, wenn er nicht wusste, wer der Geheimniswahrer war. Er konnte nur ahnen, dass es Dumbledore gewesen war und jetzt wo dieser Tod war, brauchten sie doch sicherlich einen neuen Geheimniswahrer. Aber wer war er? Vielleicht das Potter-Balg? Nein, dachte er, dass machte selbst der Orden der Brathühnchen, wie er sie manchmal nannte, nicht. Seine Wut steigerte sich noch einmal, jedoch wurde er aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als er ein festes Klopfen an der großen Tür vernahm. Stolz und mit hocherhobenem Kopf setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Thron, bevor er seinen Anhänger herein bat.  
Severus Snape, wie immer in schwarz gekleidet, betrat den Thronsaal. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er den Raum, bis er vor dem Thron angekommen war. Obwohl er einer der treusten Anhänger des Lords war, ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken. "Guten Abend, Mylord.", sagte der Zaubertränkemeister. Seine Stimme halte in dem fast leeren Raum mehrfach wieder, aber die Beiden störten sich nicht daran. Sie waren dies bereits gewöhnt. Nagini regte sich leicht, blieb jedoch liegen. Der dunkle Lord setzte sich noch gerader, als er sowieso schon war, hin und begrüßte Severus mit seiner zischenden, schlangenähnlichen Stimme: "Guten Abend, Severus." Snape stand auf, er hasste es wirklich zu knien, aber das sah man ihm natürlich nicht an. Lord Voldemort stand wieder auf und begann nachdenklich durch die Halle zu laufen. Wütend war er allerdings noch immer. Der Zaubertrankmeister störte ihn dabei nicht, sondern beobachtete ihn nur stumm. Der dunkle Lord fing an zu sprechen, noch immer lief er in der kleinen Halle auf und ab: "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was der Orden plant. Es ist schrecklich. Meine Leute haben bereits alles versucht etwas heraus zu finden, doch egal was sie auch anstellen, sie kommen nicht erfolgreich zurück. Ich weiß rein gar nichts. Jetzt ist es natürlich sehr schade, dass du nicht mehr spionieren kannst. Allerdings mussten wir Dumbledore beseitigen. Eigentlich war das ja die Aufgabe von Malfoy Junior, wie du weißt. Meine Pläne hatten schon einen Sinn, aber was soll ich tun? Euch alle 

bestrafen, obwohl ihr den Auftrag ausgeführt habt auch wenn nicht ganz so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe? Hauptsache der Alte kann nicht mehr meine Pläne zunichte machen und ich bin nun endgültig der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt und das muss sogar Potter einsehen. Hast du nicht eine Idee, was der Orden planen könnte? Obwohl sie könnten ja auch einfach darauf warten, dass wir etwas tun. Ich hasse diese Ungewissheit. Und dann kommt auch noch hinzu, dass ich nach dem Tod des alten Dumbledores nicht einmal weiß, wer Vorsitzender des Ordens ist. Wer ist bloss für den Orden verantwortlich? Wer leitet diese Organisation? Mein erster Verdacht war das Potter-Balg, weil er ja soviel _Erfahrung_ hat, aber das würde doch nicht einmal diese Organisation machen. Einen Teenager die Führung übernehmen lassen. Vielleicht ist es ja Moody. Er ist dieser typische Kämpfer, obwohl er ist auch schon nicht mehr der Jüngste und alleine schon durch sein Verhalten in der letzten Zeit sollte er, wenn er denn der Anführer _war_, dieser nicht mehr sein. Damit habe ich mit dem Zaubertrank, den du neulich brauen solltest, du erinnerst dich sicher oder?" - Snape nickte, während Lord Voldemort fort fuhr - ", gesorgt. Ja, mein 'Spion' hat ihn ihm untergejubelt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass das Potter etwas Angst machen würde und er plaudern würde, aber er ist mutiger als ich dachte. Was soll es. Mehr als mutig ist er nicht, schließlich ist er ein Gryffindor und allein das sagt ja schon alles. Als der Zaubertrank nicht die gewollte Wirkung zeigte, habe ich schnell gehandelt. In diesem wundervollen Buch von Lucius habe ich etwas gefunden, was ich auch sofort ausprobiert habe. Ich habe dem Balg den Imperius per Gedanken aufgehalst. Du kennst ja seine _Okklumentikkünste_. Leider hat er immer noch dieses starken Willen. Aber den werde ich ihm schon nehmen, wenn er erst einmal hier ist. Dabei bin ich jedoch außer seinem Willen auch noch auf Schilder gestoßen. Schilder die sehr stark waren und nicht von seinen Okklumentik Anfängen kommen können. Das bereitet mir noch am meisten Kopfzerbrechen. Was der Orden plant und wer der Anführer ist werden wir schon noch raus bekommen, spätestens wenn wir sie das nächste Mal angreifen. Vielleicht hat Potter eine Möglichkeit gefunden Okklumentik zu umgehen. Aber selbst mir ist nichts bekannt mit dem man dies könnte. Ich werde Leute damit beauftragen, herauszufinden, ob es soetwas gibt. Mit all den Möglichkeiten, die wir haben, werden wir schon etwas heraus finden. Zur Not müssen wir einen meiner zuverlässigen aber unbekannten Leute einschleußen, aber wirklich nur im Notfall, bis dahin gebrauchen wir unsere Zeit lieber mit planen eines neuen Angriffs. Und ich habe da auch schon so eine Idee,... aber diese besprechen wir später." Wieder ziemlich zufrieden mir sich selbst, setzte Voldemort sich wieder auf seinen Thron. Severus hatte bis auf den Gruß am Anfang noch nichts gesagt, doch das war ihm gerade recht. Er hasste es unterbrochen zu werden und selbst wenn es sein treuster Anhänger war, der ihn stoppte. Er sah den Tränkemeister an, ehe er leise meinte: "Wo war das Hauptquartier den vorher, Severus? Du warst doch in das Geheimnis eingeweiht und jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot ist, musst du mir das doch sagen können." "Auf dem Zettel mit dem ich eigeweiht wurde stand nur _Hier befindet sich das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens_, Mylord." Lord Voldemort war nun nicht, wie vielleicht erwartet, wütend. Er wurde wieder nachdenklich und auch mit einer Stimme, der man das sehr genau anhören konnte, sagte er: "Es ist möglich, dass man die Straße und die Hausnummer, bei einer Einweihung in den Fidilius-Zauber, nicht verrät, allerdings ist dies sehr schwierig und muss Stunden lang vorbereitet werden. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Dumbledore dies tun würde, aber durchblickt habe ich ihn nie. Du kannst gehen, Severus." Snape verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal und verließ dann mit wehendem Umhang den Saal. Zurück ließ er einen sehr nachdenklichen dunklen Lord.

Meilenweit entfernt saß ein siebzehnjähriger Junge mit pochender Narbe hellwach auf seinem Bett. Seine Hand, schwer atmend, auf seinen Vorderkopf gepresst, doch ein Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr los: "Warum zum Teufel hat Snape nicht gesagt, dass das Hauptquartier des Phönixordnes im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 ist?"

Ich bekomme die Vorstellung von einem Voldemort, der schnell zu seinem Thron rennt um nicht nachdenklich am Fenster erwischt zu werden, leider nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf looooooool Stellt euch das mal vor: Lord Voldemort der aufschreckt und hektisch, aber leise (!), zum Thron rennt und sich auf diesem nieder lässt, damit Snape nicht zulange warten musshehe Bei mir springt er immer auf den Thron, wobei er in meinen Gedanken aber leider ausrutscht und hin fällt. prust fg hehe Was wohl Snape denkt, wenn er diese Geräusche vor der Tür hört? lach...  
Hier fängt übrigens Harrys Vision an...

_Tbc.._


	40. 39 Kapitel

39. Kapitel - Nachtgespräche

_von __Leni2oo5_

39. Kapitel - Nachtgespräche

Schwer atmend ließ er sich zurück in sein Bett fallen. Seine Haare klebten nass an seiner Stirn und einzelne Schweißperlen rannen über seine Nase, hinab zu seinem Kinn, wo sie auf seinen Schlafanzug tropften. Nevilles Schnarchen und das ruhige Atmen seiner Mitschüler beruhigten Harry langsam wieder. Auch das Pochen in seiner Narbe ließ nach. Doch noch immer füllte ein einziger Satz sein Gedächtnis. Immer und immer wieder hallte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, Mylord." Er schloss die Augen, um vielleicht so die Stimme zu verdrängen, doch auch dies nutzte nichts. Nun sah er auch noch das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters vor sich. Mit einem letzten Versuch, vielleicht so etwas heraus zu bekommen, konzentrierte sich Harry auf die Augen des Mörders. Diese verschwammen jedoch und er sah nur noch schwarz.  
Harry schlug mit der Hand neben sich auf das Bett, während er seine Augen öffnete. Er hatte nicht einmal sehen können, ob vielleicht Snapes Augen etwas verrieten. Doch auch selbst wenn er das Gesicht näher hätte sehen können, glaubte er nicht, dass er irgendetwas entdeckt hätte. Das Gesicht, vor allem die Augen, verrieten schon früher nie etwas außer Hohn. Warum sollte dies nun anders sein? Harry kam einfach nicht weiter. Warum hatte Snape das Hauptquartier nicht einfach verraten? Dumbledore hatte Snape doch sicherlich in das Geheimnis eingeweiht. Schließlich hatte er ihm vertraut und warum sollte er dem Tränkemeister, dann nicht sagen, wo das Hauptquartier war? Selbst durch Legilimentik hätte Voldemort es doch nicht aus dem ehemaligen Lehrer heraus bekommen können. Also musste Snape wohl gelogen haben. Doch warum? Warum hatte er gelogen, wenn er doch so deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass er auf Voldemorts Seite stand? Vielleicht war er ja doch auf der guten Seite? Nein, Harry schüttelte den Kopf, nicht nachdem er Dumbledore so gefühlskalt ermordet hatte. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Wütend über sich selbst zog Harry die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts auseinander. Seine Hand wanderte danach automatisch zu seinem Nachttisch. Mit geübtem Handgriff setzte er seine runde Brille auf. Im Dunklen stieg er aus seinem Bett und öffnete seinen Koffer. Er holte ein Buch und den erst besten Umhang heraus und warf ihn sich über. Leise schlich er an Rons Bett vorbei, der etwas im Schlaf murmelte, das sich sehr nach Hermine anhörte. Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Er schlich weiter und erreichte die Tür, welche er öffnete. Sie knarrte leise, doch seine Mitschüler schliefen tief und fest weiter, weshalb Harry unbemerkt den Schlafsaal verlassen konnte.  
Schnell hatte er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht. Das Feuer war bereits aus. Nur noch die Asche glühte. Harry störte dies allerdings nicht. Er setzte sich in einen seiner Lieblingssessel und schlug das Buch auf. Gerade wollte er mit dem Lesen beginnen, als er Schritte hörte. Er hielt inne und lauschte. Die Schritte kamen wahrscheinlich aus den Mädchen-Bereichen und das Mädchen kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, weshalb Harry sich umdrehte. Vielleicht war es ja Ginny? Sein Herz schlug bei dem Gedanken an seine Freundin einige Takte höher. Es könnte aber auch Hermine sein. Mit ihr könnte er jetzt gut über den Traum sprechen. Natürlich könnte es auch ein anderes Mädchen sein. Innerlich hoffte er, dass es nicht Romilda Vane sein würde, denn diese würde ihn sicherlich in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
Erleichtert seufzte er lautlos auf, als er Hermine erblickte. "Hey, Hermine.", flüsterte er. Hermine blickte erschrocken auf, ehe sie ebenso leise fragte: "Harry?" Sie kam näher und erblickte Harry, der ihr zunickte. Sie ließ sich in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber nieder und fragte dann: "Wieso bist du wach und was machst du hier unten?" "Ich habe geträumt und bin aufgewacht. Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr schlafen und du?" "Ich kann auch nicht mehr schlafen. Krummbein hat mich geweckt. Er ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich unruhig. Hatte dein Traum mit... na du weißt schon... Voldemort zutun?" Harry nickte und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf das Buch. Hermine wollte ihn gerade fragen, was er geträumt hatte, da erzählte er ihr schon sehr stockend von dem Traum. "...und jetzt frage ich mich, ob Snape, dieser elende Mörder, vielleicht doch auf unserer Seite ist, obwohl dies natürlich totaler Schwachsinn ist. Aber warum sollte er lügen?" Hermine biss sich nachdenklich auf ihr Unterlippe, ehe sie vorsichtig, mit Blick auf ihre Hände, fragte: "Nun...es könnte auch einfach nur eine Täuschung gewesen sein, wie damals, als das mit... S-sirius war." Harrys Herz wurde schwerer und seine Sicht verschwamm leicht. Ganz war er immer noch nicht über seinen Paten hinweg. Er riss sich jedoch zusammen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Hermine nickte, noch immer den Blick gesenkt. Harry stand von seinem Sessel auf und legte das Buch auf diesen. Hermine blickte noch immer nicht auf. Er ließ sich vor ihrem Sessel auf die Knie sinken und nahm ihre Hände in seine. "Hey, es ist okay von dir, wenn du ihn erwähnst. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen... Ja-ha ich vermisse ihn schrecklich, aber ich komme schon darüber hinweg." "Aber... aber ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe. Ich habe doch geahnt, dass es nicht echt war. Ich wollte dich davon überzeugen, doch ich habe zu schnell aufgegeben. Ich hätte es verhindern können. Ich hätte..." Ein leises Schluchzen erklang. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen über ihre Wangen. Harry zog sie an sich und wiegte sie leicht hin und her. Hermine krallte sich in seinen Umhang. Ihre Tränen wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu fließen. "Hey, ist ja gut. Du kannst nichts dafür. Du kennst mich doch, wenn ich irgendetwas vorhabe, dann ziehe ich es auch durch. In solchen Sachen bin ich nun einmal der totale Sturkopf. Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann Voldemort und natürlich Bellatrix Lestrange. Du kannst wirklich nichts dafür Hermine. Selbst wenn du die aller logischten logischsten Erklärungen gehabt hättest und wirklich alles darauf hin gedeutet hätte, dass es eine Täuschung war, wäre ich trotzdem ins Ministerium geeilt, um Sirius zu retten. Es ist nicht deine Schuld Hermine. Nur 

Voldemort kann etwas dafür. Er hat seine Todesser dorthin geschickt, um die Prophezeiung zu bekommen. Und er wird dafür bezahlen. Ich werde ihn dafür bezahlen lassen. Und sollte mir währenddessen Bellatrix über den Weg laufen, dann ist das umso schlechter für sie und umso besser für mich. Aber Hermine DU kannst wirklich am aller wenigsten etwas dafür. Was rede ich da, du kannst überhaupt nichts dafür. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Hör auf so einen Schwachsinn zu denken, Hermine. Du weißt doch sonst immer alles. Du musst doch einsehen, dass du keine Schuld hast. Es ist ja gut, Hermine. Alles wird gut. Wir werden Sirius rächen. Ich werde Voldemort vernichten. Nein, wir werden das tun. Ihr werdet mir helfen, so gut es geht. Ich kenne euch doch, ihr werdet hinter mir stehen, bis ihr nicht mehr könnt." Hermine beruhigte sich langsam wieder. "Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür?", fragte sich sie, noch immer leicht zweifelnd. "Nein, natürlich nicht." Hermine nickte, während sie sich wieder zurückzog. Mit der rechten Hand wischte sie ihre Tränen weg und lächelte Harry dann verleg en verlegen an. "Danke, Harry." "Dafür sind Freunde doch da." Hermine nickte und meinte dann grinsend: "Und du sagst, du kannst nicht trösten!" Nun grinste auch Harry, während er sagte: "Jaaaah." Die Beiden lachten gemeinsam leise, ehe sie sich wieder beruhigten.  
"Lass uns lieber über etwas Fröhlicheres reden, Harry." "Mhhmmm... du könntest mir erzählen, wie du mit Ron zusammen kammst kamst. Wie und wann hat Ron es dir endlich gesagt?" Hermine lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Ron verliebt. Sie schüttelte jedoch leicht den Kopf und murmelte dann: "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dich sowas interessiert." "Ich auch nicht.", lachte Harry. Hermine lachte nun auch. Schließlich nickte sie und sagte nachdenklich: "Okay, ich werde es dir erzählen. Also alles fing damit an, dass ich mal wieder in der Bibliothek saß. Ich glaube ich habe am Aufsatz für Verwandlung gearbeitet. Du weißt schon, der, den wir in der ersten Stunde aufbekommen hatten. Ein wirklich interessantes Thema. Es gab so viele Bücher dazu und ich hatte viel Arbeit, aber es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht, als ich erst einmal einen Überblick hatte. Ich hoffe wir bekommen den Aufsatz bald wieder. Professor Lupin ist ein richtig guter Lehrer. Professor McGonagall war zwar auch eine wirklich gute Verwandlungslehrerin und ich hätte sie gerne behalten, aber was sollen wir machen? Sie hat alles immer sehr verständlich erklärt und bei ihr war auch fast immer Ruhe. Ich konnte mich sehr gut bei ihr konzentrieren. Zum Glück haben wir einen guten Lehrer bekommen. Schließlich ist Verwandlung ein sehr wichtiges Fach. Stell dir einmal vor, wir hätten Umbridge bekommen, dann hätten wir die ganze Zeit nur gelesen. Nicht, dass das sehr schlimm gewesen wäre, aber man muss in Verwandlung, genau wie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, auch praktisch üben. Hinterher funktioniert es nämlich manchmal nicht sofort. Selbst wenn man alles fünfmal gelesen hat. Aber das weißt du ja selber, besonders jetzt zu unseren UTZ-Prüfungen müssen wir auch praktisch üben. Ich bin wirklich froh, Professor Lupin zu haben. Er macht den Unterricht sehr locker, aber trotzdem ernst. Er kann sehr gut erklären und Spannung aufbauen, sodass auch wirklich alle zuhören. Aber das weißt du ja auch. Schließlich hast du ihn auch. Wo wir aber gerade bei den UTZ-Prüfungen sind. Wir müssen unbedingt anfangen zu lernen. Ich weiß, wir haben viel zu tun, aber wir dürfen das Lernen nicht vernachlässigen. Schließlich entscheiden die UTZe über unsere weitere Zukunft. Stell dir mal vor, wir würden durchfallen! Das wäre schrecklich. Wir könnten dann überhaupt nichts mehr machen. Schließlich darf man nur in Ausnahmefällen wiederholen. Unsere ganze Zukunft wäre dahin. Ich muss nachher unbedingt einen Plan aufstellen, wie wir es schaffen, alles noch einmal zu wiederholen. Wir haben schließlich nicht mal mehr ein Jahr Zeit! Oh mein Gott, das ist schrecklich! Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht? In einem Jahr schon arbeiten wir wie normale Menschen. Wir werden nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen und Hausaufgaben machen und ich weiß noch nicht einmal genau, was ich machen möchte. Ich muss mir etwas überlegen und zwar schnell!" "Hermine,... Hermine,... Hermine, HERMINE!" "Ja, Harry?" "Du wolltest mir erzählen, wie du mit Ron zusammen gekommen bist." "Ach so, ja, entschuldige bitte. Nun ich war in der Bibliothek und schrieb den Aufsatz für Professor Lupin zu Ende. Ron kam herein und setzte sich zu mir. Ich tat so, als hätte ich ihn nicht gesehen und schrieb meinen Aufsatz zu Ende. Schließlich hatte ich Streit mit ihm. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, denn er schwieg. Jedenfalls las ich meinen Aufsatz noch einmal durch, ehe ich ihn einpackte und das Buch wegstellte. Ich verließ die Bibliothek und er folgte mir. Auf dem Weg in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum überholte er mich und stellte sich vor mich. Ron fragte mich, ob wir vielleicht eine Runde um den See gehen könnten. Ich willigte ein und so gingen wir nach draußen. Wir hatten den See schon mindestens zu einem Viertel umrundet, als er sich bei mir für sein Verhalten entschuldigte. Ich nahm seine Entschuldigung an, sagte aber, er solle sich bei dir und Ginny auch entschuldigen. Er nickte und wir gingen weiter. Eine ganze Zeit lang schwiegen wir uns einfach nur an und die Stille wurde unangenehm, als er mir schließlich stotternd seine Gefühle beichtete. Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Schließlich hat es wirklich lange gedauert, bis er sich getraut hat. Na ja, nicht, dass ich mich früher getraut hätte. Als mir aber sein Blick auffiel, wie er mich so bittend ansah, vergas ich das und erzählte ihm auch von meinen Gefühlen. Ich war so glücklich in diesem Moment. Dann näherten sich unsere Köpfe und wir küssten uns. Ich versank in seinen wunderbaren Augen und ich glaube, er in meinen. Es war so ein tolles Gefühl. Ich spüre jetzt noch die vielen Schmetterlinge, wenn ich daran zurück denke..." Harry betrachtete sie lächelnd. Man sah ihr an, dass sie verliebt war. Wie sie da so auf ihrem Sessel saß und verträumt vor sich hin starrte. Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Ich freue mich für euch", riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Danke. Ich freue mich auch für Ginny und dich. Ich denke wir gehen uns lieber noch einmal hinlegen. Es ist noch etwas früh zum aufbleiben. Schlaf gut Harry." "Du auch." Hermine lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, ehe sie aufstand und auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen verschwand. Harry stand auch auf und ging in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen ließ er sich in sein Bett sinken und überdachte noch einmal das Gespräch mit Hermine. Lächelnd schlief er schließlich ein, nicht mehr an Snape und den Traum denkend.

_Tbc.._


	41. 40 Kapitel

**40. Kapitel - Unpünktlich**

"Harry... Harry... HARRY AUFSTEHEN!" "Lass mich in Ruhe.", grummelte dieser. "Wir müssen frühstücken gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät! Hermine und Ginny sind schon vorgegangen. Los aufstehen... Sonst hole ich meinen Zauberstab raus." "Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich bin schon so gut wie angezogen." Gähnend kletterte Harry aus seinem Bett. 

Eine halbe Stunde später hetzten die beiden Jungen hinunter in die Große Halle.

Dort angekommen ließ Harry sich neben Ginny nieder und küsste diese auf die Wange. Ron ließ sich ihm gegenüber, neben Hermine nieder und küsste ebenfalls seine Freundin auf die Wange, worauf die beiden rosa anliefen. Harry gähnte erneut und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine rechte Hand, während er anfing zu frühstücken. Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu und er döste vor sich hin. "Waschum bischt dusch denn scho müde?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund mit vollem Mund. Ein strenger Blick von Hermine genügte und Ron schluckte den Bissen hinunter. Er wiederholte seine Frage noch einmal doch Harry grummelte nur. "Harry?", fragte nun auch Ginny leicht besorgt. "Er konnte nicht schlafen." Hermine blickte nicht von der heutigen Ausgabe des Tagesphropheten auf, als sie den beiden den Grund mitteilte. "Warum das denn?" Ron senkte seine Stimme, sodass Ginny und Hermine sich vorbeugen mussten um ihn zu verstehen. "Hatte er wieder Alpträume?... oder eine Vision?" Harry schlug wieder die Augen auf und flüsterte, sich ebenfalls vorbeugend: "So was in der Aaaaart." Ein langes Gähnen folgte. "Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher." 

"Heckt ihr etwa schon wieder Streiche aus?", fragte der neue Verwandlungslehrer, wobei er versuchte streng zu klingen. "Aber Moony, WIR doch nicht.", meinte Harry, der plötzlich hellwach war und sein unschuldigstes Gesicht aufsetzte. "Wenn du so guckst, könnte ich dich abknutschen", seufzte Ginny verträumt. "GINNY!" Ron starrte seine Schwester geschockt an. Einige Mädchen im Umkreis kicherten. "Da ist was Wahres dran", sagte Remus, der Ginny versuchte streng anzusehen. Ginny wollte gerade den Mund auf machen, um sich zu verteidigen, als Harry ihr zuvor kam: "Es tut mir unglaublich Leid ihr Herz brechen zu müssen, _Sir_. Aber ich bin bereits vergeben und habe kein Interesse daran mit ihnen _rumzuknutschen_. Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht _Professor Lupin_." Schnell sprang er auf und zog seine Freundin aus der Halle. 

Zurück ließen sie einen geschockten Remus Lupin und einige laut lachende Gryffindors. "HARRY JAMES POTTER" schallte es aus der Halle. 

Harry zog Ginny die Marmortreppe hinauf, in einen ziemlich verlassenen Korridor und dann in die nächst beste Ecke, wo die Beiden in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. "Das war gut.", lachte Ginny. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, da sie vor Lachen nicht mehr gerade stehen konnte. Harry legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie enger an sich. Auch er lachte noch immer, wegen des Gesichtes das sein Professor gemacht hatte. Die Beiden hörten fast gleichzeitig auf zu lachen und holten immer wieder so tief Luft, als wären sie gerade viele Meilen gerannt. Harry neigte seinen Kopf hinunter, während Ginny sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und sie versanken in einem langen Kuss. Harry drehte Ginny herum, so dass sie nun an der Wand stand und drückte sie gegen diese. Kurz trennten sie sich von einander. "Danke", hauchte Ginny. Harry lächelte nur und küsste sie erneut. Die Beiden vertieften den Kuss weiter, auch als Schritte ertönten.

"HARRY, GINNY! ICH FASSE ES NICHT!", schrie Ron. Hermine warf Ron immer wieder missbilligende Blicke zu und redete auf ihn ein und langsam schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen. Harry und Ginny trennten sich jedoch immer noch nicht. Ginny schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. "HALLO? Wir sind auch noch da! Sucht euch gefälligst ein Zimmer. Also wirklich... In aller Öffentlichkeit. Ihr seid schrecklich!", motzte Ron. Hermine schaltete sich nun auch ein. "Ich freue mich ja wirklich für euch, aber in fünf Minuten fängt der Unterricht an! Ihr könnt das auch später noch beenden." Hermine wurde knallrot, als sie verstand was ihre Worte noch bedeuten könnten. "So... äh.. habe ich... das nicht gemeint. Kommt schon... UNTERRICHT." Das Paar beendete den Kuss und Ginny leckte sich über die Lippen, was Ron dazu veranlasste Würgegeräusche zu machen und sich weg zu drehen. Hermine schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Hinterkopf. "Au!", meinte dieser und rieb sich den Kopf. "Direkt nach dem Abendessen, Raum der Wünsche.", flüsterte Harry Ginny ins Ohr, doch Ron und Hermine verstanden ihn trotzdem. Ginny nickte. Ihre Augen funkelten voller Vorfreude. "Was habe ich jetzt?", fragte Ginny panisch. "Zaubertränke" war Hermines knappe Antwort. Ginnys Gesicht wurde bleich, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und rannte in Richtung Kerker.

"...und wir?", fragte Harry, der noch immer auf die Treppe starrte auf der seine Freundin verschwunden war. "Verwandlung.. und jetzt beeilt euch! Wir haben nur noch zwei Minuten Zeit!" "Oho..." machte Harry, hatte er doch gerade den Lehrer, den er nun haben würde, ziemlich geärgert. "Ich würde sagen, rennen wir so schnell wie möglich." Hermine nickte schnell und schon stürmte das Trio los. 

Doch trotz ihrer Beeilung kamen sie ganze acht Minuten zu spät, wie Hermine panisch bemerkte, bevor sie das Klassenzimmer betraten.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger und Mister Potter. Schön, dass sie auch noch kommen. Fünf Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen. Und, Mr. Potter, Strafarbeit heute Abend direkt nach dem Abendesser bei Professor Moody für ihre Bemerkung vorhin." Die Schülerinnen kicherten und warfen Harry bewundernde Blicke zu, die auch Remus nicht verborgen blieben, hatte Harrys Bemerkung doch schon längst die Runde gemacht. Das Trio nickte ergeben und setzte sich schnell. "Und da wir ja nun auch endlich vollzählig sind, können wir jetzt auch endlich beginnen..."

Bis zur Mittagspause war auch Harry ziemlich wach und so erzählte er Ron und Ginny, in einer verlassenen Ecke, von seinem Traum. Ron begann direkt über Snape zu schimpfen, während Ginny angestrengt nachdachte. Schließlich beruhigte sich auch Ron wieder und grübelte ebenso über den Traum nach. "Wenn Dumbledore noch leben würde, hättest du jetzt einfach zu ihm gehen-" Ron unterbrach sich selbst und biss auf seine Lippe. Vorsichtig sah er Harry an, dieser starrte jedoch auf seine Schuhspitzen. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen und Harry hoffte, keiner seiner Freunde würde sie bemerken. _Wenn..._ Er schluckte. Nein, Albus Dumbledore gab es nicht mehr. Er war Geschichte. Nie wieder würde er einen Rat von ihm bekommen. _Warum gerade er_? Jetzt, wo er seinen Schulleiter doch so sehr brauchte. Professor Dumbledore hätte sicherlich schon wieder einen Horkrux gefunden und schon bald hätten sie Voldemort gegenüberstehen können. Wie sollte er sich bloß ohne Dumbledore auf den Endkampf vorbereiten? Keiner wusste besser, wie es war, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, als Dumbledore. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Noch immer starrte er auf seine Fußspitzen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sich seine Freunde besorgte Blicke zuwarfen und sich still fragten, was sie tun könnten, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu bekommen. "Harry?", fragte Ginny schließlich leise. Er blickte endlich auf, ein bitteres Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Es geht schon. Macht euch keine Gedanken um mich. Ich werde einfach zu McGonagall gehen und mit ihr darüber reden... Ach Gin? Das heute Abend wird nichts. Ich muss nachsitzen, wegen meinem Spruch heute Morgen." Hermine, Ginny und Ron tauschten Blicke aus, sie hatten den Themenwechsel sehr wohl bemerkt, sagten jedoch nichts. "Ist nicht so schlimm, dann treffen wir uns eben Morgen Abend." Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, was ihr aber nicht so recht gelang. "Ich sehe dich später.", murmelte Harry und drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Er ging vor und achtete gar nicht darauf, ob seine drei Freunde ihm folgten oder nicht. 

"Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn", sagte Hermine schließlich. Sie starrten alle drei Harry hinterher. "Ich mir auch.", entgegnete Ron grimmig. Ginny nickte nur zustimmend. Als Harry im Schloss verschwand, verabschiedeten sich Ron und Hermine schnell von Ginny und rannten Harry hinter her.


	42. 41 Kapitel

**41. Kapitel - Wahr oder gefälscht?**

Harry wusste später nicht mehr, wie er noch den Rest des Schultages überstanden hatte, doch irgendwie musste er es geschafft haben. Seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen an Professor Dumbledore hatte er wieder in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses gesperrt. Es schien, als würde er unaufmerksam durch die Gänge gehen, doch dem war nicht so. Niemals, würde er in diesen schweren Zeiten unaufmerksam durch einen verlassenen Korridor laufen. Ein Beobachter würde denken, er wäre tief in Gedanken versunken und würde überhaupt nichts von seiner Umgebung mitbekommen, aber Harry bemerkte alles. Zumindest versuchte er alles zu bemerken. Er achtete auf jedes Portrait, an dem er vorbei lief und seinen Zauberstab hatte er griffbereit in die Innenseite seines Umhangs gesteckt. Sollte auch nur das leiseste Geräusch ertönen, wäre Harry sofort zum Angriff und zur Verteidigung bereit. Er bog links ab. Der Korridor zog sich mehr und mehr in die Länge und Harry wünschte sich, bereits beim Abendessen in der großen Halle zu sein. Aber Hermine hatte ihn überredet zur Schulleiterin zu gehen und sie über seinen Traum zu informieren. Und das zog leider mit sich, dass er wieder einmal über den Orden des Phönix sprechen müsste. Was hatten die denn auch alle? Warum reichte es nicht einfach, dass er in der letzten Schlacht Voldemort stürzte und damit hatte es sich. Natürlich wollte er helfen, aber er musste auch seine Pflichten als Schulsprecher und als Quidditchkapitän erfüllen. Ein ironisches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. In solchen Tagen verschwendete er seine Zeit mit Quidditch. In Gedanken schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Aber irgendwie hatte es auch etwas sehr beruhigendes an sich, noch über so etwas Normales wie Quidditch nachdenken zu können und nicht den ganzen Tag mit Vorbereitungen auf die letzte Schlacht zu verbringen. 

Er grüßte eine Slytherinschülerin, die an ihm vorbei lief und ging dann einfach weiter. Die Schülerin blieb jedoch verwundert stehen und starrte ihm nach. 

Endlich hatte er den Wasserspeier erreicht und so nannte er das Passwort. 

Wenige Minuten später öffnete er die Tür des Büros, nachdem er höflich angeklopft hatte und aufgefordert worden war einzutreten. Die Schulleiterin saß hinter ihrem großen Schreibtisch. Ein Löffel rührte von selbst den Inhalt einer Tasse um, Harry vermutete, dass sich Tee in dieser befand. Bücher lagen über dem Tisch verteilt und immer mal wieder zog Professor McGonagall eines zu Rate und schrieb dann wieder einen kurzen Satz auf die Rolle Pergament, die vor ihr lag. "Setzen sie sich Potter. Ich bin sofort für sie da." Harry schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und nickte einem schlafenden Professor Dumbledore zu. Wieder drohte das Schloss zu den Erinnerungen seines ehemaligen Mentors zu brechen, doch schnell befestigte er ein neues. Er glaubte einen Moment die blitzenden hellblauen Augen des Mannes gesehen zu haben, aber er war sich nicht besonders sicher, denn der Schulleiter... der ehemalige Schulleiter, schnell hatte sich Harry in Gedanken selbst verbessert, schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Harry schüttelte leicht verwundert den Kopf, fragte sich aber gleich darauf, warum er verwundert war, schließlich hatte er schon Diskussionen der Portraits gehört, bevor er das Büro betreten hatte und trotzdem hatten alle ehemaligen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen vorgegeben zu schlafen. Schließlich ließ sich Harry gegenüber von Professor McGonagall nieder und versuchte unauffällig einen Blick auf die Pergamentrolle und die Bücher zu werfen. Die Professorin schien dies allerdings mitbekommen zu haben, denn sein Blick traf auf die strengen Augen der Direktorin. Harry versuchte unschuldig zu lächeln, was Minerva McGonagall nur ein Schnauben kostete. Der Schulsprecher lehnte sich zurück und musterte seine Füße. Wie sollte er der Schulleiterin den Traum erklären ohne parteiisch zu wirken? Musste er überhaupt unparteiisch sein? Nein, natürlich nicht. Schließlich handelte es sich um die andere Seite, um den Feind, da durfte er ruhig zeigen, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Aber war es nicht viel besser seiner Professorin alles neutral zu erzählen, sie daraufhin selber urteilen zu lassen und dann die Meinungen zu vergleichen? Harry hatte sich gerade für die Neutralität entschieden, als McGonagall das Tintenfass verschloss und die Feder weglegte. Die Pergamentrolle versiegelte sie und legte sie daneben. Zu Harrys Verwunderung übergab sie den Brief allerdings nicht der Eule, die auf einer Stange neben dem Schreibtisch saß, wo früher immer Fawkes gesessen hatte. "Diesen Brief kann ich unmöglich mit einer einfachen Eule überbringen lassen, Mr. Potter. Dies wäre viel zu gefährlich.", erklärte die Direktorin, die wohl seinen Blick bemerkt hatte. "Wollen sie auch einen Tee?" Harry verneinte und dann begann er ihr von seinem Traum zu erzählen. Er ließ seine Meinung außen vor und schilderte alles, an das er sich erinnern konnte, neutral. Ein kleiner Ausrutscher passierte ihm allerdings als er den Verräter das erste Mal erwähnte. Schließlich beendete er seinen Bericht mit der Frage, was die Professorin davon hielte. Diese lehnte sich erst einmal zurück und einige Minuten herrschte Stille in dem großen Büro.

„Eine äußerst ungewöhnliche Vision, finden sie nicht auch, Minerva?", fragte eine, Harry sehr gut bekannte, Stimme. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er sie wieder öffnete. Harry sah gerade noch, wie die Schulleiterin nickte. Harry drehte sich langsam um und fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand. "Finden sie Professor?", seine Stimme schwankte leicht. "Ja, das finde ich allerdings, Harry. Tom verhielt sich seltsam und Severus auch. Obwohl zweit genannter sich zu früher ähnlicher verhielt, als der erst genannte. Harry nickte nun auch nachdenklich. Fast kam es ihm so vor, als würde er wieder Dumbledore gegenüber sitzen und nicht Professor McGonagall, aber leider nur fast. Schnell schüttelte er wieder den Kopf. _Es bringt nichts, wenn du nur deinen Träumen nachhängst und vergisst zu leben_. Harry schluckte trocken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gesagte des Portraits. "Aber, wenn es wirklich nur ein Trick war, warum sollten sie sich dann so gespielt verhalten? Aber andererseits warum sollten sie so schauspielern, wenn sie denken, sie wären alleine? Eine wirklich sehr interessante Vision, die du da hattest, Harry." "Sie denken also, dass es eine Vision war und kein Traum?", fragte dieser nun leicht ungläubig. "Nein, ein Traum war es sicher nicht, dazu hast du es zu real beschrieben. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausbekommen, ob es wirklich eine Vision war oder ob Tom sie dir mit voller Absicht geschickt hat." Harry nickte gedankenverloren. Aber wie sollten sie das raus finden? Er konnte schlecht bei Snape klingeln gehen und fragen. Und Voldemort danach zu fragen, wäre glatter Selbstmord. Obwohl, vielleicht würde ihn der Schock, von Harry Potter nach etwas gefragt zu werden, umbringen? Harry schüttelte über seine sarkastische Ader nur den Kopf und schenkte dann wieder Dumbledores Portrait Gehör. "Nun, ich denke, wir beziehungsweise ihr solltet einfach abwarten und den Grimmauld Platz vielleicht lieber nicht aufsuchen." Harry nickte, während Minerva ihm gegenüber das Gleiche tat. "Danke für deine Hilfe Albus.", die Stimme der Schulleiterin wankte, wurde allerdings wieder fester, als sie fort fuhr: "Nun Harry, wo sie schon einmal hier sind, können wir uns auch gleich über den Orden unterhalten." Er nickte, obwohl er sich dabei sehr unwohl fühlte. "Dass wir ein Triumvirat machen, haben wir beschlossen und ist auch vom Rest des Ordens akzeptiert worden. Das nächste Treffen haben wir auf Samstag um Mitternacht gelegt und dort wird dann entschieden, wer an ihrer Seite stehen wird. Das war es eigentlich auch schon." "Ehm... ich habe da noch eine Frage. Sie hatten mir gesagt, ich dürfe meinen Freunden nichts davon erzählen, dass ich im Orden bin, aber was soll ich machen? Soll ich sie anlügen? Ging es nicht, wenn ich ihnen einfach sage, dass ich im Orden bin, aber nicht in welcher Position. Denn wenn ich dann behaupte, ich dürfte nichts sagen, glaube ich, würden sie das eher verstehen. Ich lüge meine Freunde nicht gerne an, Professor." McGonagall nickte, blieb aber einige Zeit still. "Wissen sie Mr. Potter, ich kann verstehen, dass sie ihre Freunde nicht gerne anlügen, das macht wohl keiner gerne. Aber ich muss mich darauf verlassen können, dass sie es nur Mister Ronald Weasley, Miss Hermine Granger und Miss Ginevra Weasley erzählen. Haben sie verstanden? Sollte auch nur eine andere Menschenseele davon erfahren, werden wir Probleme haben, Potter. Probleme, die sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen können. Sie haben ja den schwarzen Umhang mit dem goldenen Phönix auf dem Rücken. Ich möchte, dass sie diesen am Samstag anziehen und wenn sie einmal in einem Kampf zusammen mit dem Orden verwickelt sind, tragen sie die Kapuze. Es soll sie niemand, wirklich niemand erkennen. Professor Moody und Professor Lupin werden ihnen am Freitag noch einen Zauber beibringen, der sicherstellt, dass die Kapuze nicht herunter geweht wird oder von selbst ihr Gesicht frei gibt. Außerdem dürfen ihre Freunde keinen einzigen Namen aus dem Orden kennen, verstanden?" Harry nickte. "Ich werde dann mal gehen, muss noch ein paar Hausaufgaben machen." "Ich denke, aus den Hausaufgaben wird nichts, Harry." "Wieso?" "Es ist gleich 17 Uhr." "Ja und, Professor?" "Um 17 Uhr erwartet sie ihre Quidditchmannschaft auf dem Feld." "Das habe ich total vergessen. Danke Professor." Schnell hob er noch einmal die Hand zum Abschied und rannte dann aus dem Büro der Schulleiterin, welche ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher sah. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee war, ihm alle diese Posten zu geben, Albus." "Ich weiß es auch nicht, Minerva. Ich weiß es auch nicht."


	43. 42 Kapitel

**42. Kapitel - Quidditchtraining und Nachsitzen**

Harry hetzte die Gänge entlang, bis er schließlich nach Atem ringend am Portrait der fetten Dame ankam. Er nannte ihr das Passwort. Sobald das Bild zur Seite schwang, lief er hindurch, direkt in seinen Schlafsaal. Schnell zog er seinen Feuerblitz unter dem Bett hervor und kramte aus seinem Koffer den Schlüssel für die Umkleidekabinen. Nach einigem Suchen hielt er beides in der Hand und so rannte er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Hermine, die auf einem Sessel am Fenster saß und von ihrem Buch aufblickte. "Quidditchtraining 17.00 Uhr. Bin spät dran." Sie nickte verstehend und Harry verließ den Turm. Schnell rannte er durch die Gänge und kein Schüler konnte ihn stoppen. Nur als er Mrs. Norris entdeckte, verlangsamte er sein Tempo, um es wieder zu erhöhen sobald sie verschwunden war. 

Mit nur wenigen Minuten Verspätung kam er schließlich auf dem Quidditchfeld an, jedoch musste er erst einmal einige Male tief Luft holen, wobei sich seine bereits vollständig vorhandenen Spieler amüsierten. "Dein Gespräch mit McGonagall hat wohl länger gedauert, oder? Ich dachte, sie würde dich eher gehen lassen, schließlich will sie doch auch, dass wir gewinnen." "Ohne ihre Bemerkung hätte ich das Training ganz vergessen." "Also wirklich, Mr. Potter. Selbst daran denken sie nicht mehr. Wo sind sie bloß immer mit ihren Gedanken?" "Wahrscheinlich bei meiner wunderschönen Freundin, Miss Weasley." Ginnys Wangen färbten sich rosa und sie nuschelte ein „Danke", worauf Harry ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. Der Rest der Mannschaft grinste, während Ron die Augen verdrehte. "So, für heute genug geflirtet, Kapitän. Ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit dem Training an. Also alles umziehen." Harry nickte und ging mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand zur Mädchenumkleidekabine und schloss sie auf. Dasselbe tat er auch bei der für die Jungs. Als sein Team sich nicht rührte, drehte er sich fragend um. "Was sollen wir anziehen? Es sind nicht alle in der Quidditchmannschaft ihres Hauses und so haben auch nicht alle einen Quidditchumhang. Außerdem wären dies dann verschiedene Farben und somit verwirrend, oder?", meldete sich schließlich ein Ravenclaw aus Harrys Jahrgang zu Wort. Harry kannte ihn aus der DA und sein Name war Terry Boot. Er spielte als einer der Jäger in der Schulmannschaft. Der Kapitän schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und betrat dann seine eigene Kabine, eine verwirrte Mannschaft zurück lassend. Wenige Minuten später kam er schließlich mit vielen Umhängen auf dem Arm zurück. Jedem drückte er einen in die Hand und erklärte dann: "Unsere Quidditchumhänge, wenn ihr sie das erste Mal anzieht, werden sie sich eurer Größe anpassen und wenn ihr sie einmal mit dem Zauberstab antippt, sollte auch euer Nachname und die Position, welche ihr spielt, drauf stehen. So, jetzt könnt ihr euch aber umziehen gehen." Alle nickten zustimmend und gingen in die jeweilige Umkleidekabine. Harry betrat die Kapitänskabine und zog sich dort ebenfalls seinen Umhang an. 

Einige Minuten später standen die Schulmannschaft und die Ersatzmannschaft auf dem Spielfeld und Harry schrie seine Anweisungen über das Feld. 

Minerva McGonagall saß auf dem Stuhl der Schulleiterin. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu den vier Haustischen und dann zur Eingangstür, doch auch so viel sie suchte, das Quidditchteam blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Leise seufzend widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Essen, nur um Sekunden später wieder aufzusehen. Dreizehn Schüler versuchten möglichst unauffällig zu ihren Plätzen zu kommen, jedoch scheiterten sie dabei kläglich. Minerva schmunzelte. Sie alle sahen aus, als würden sie vor lauter Anstrengung über dem Abendessen einschlafen. Das nannte sie Kampfgeist. Ihr Blick traf den des Kapitäns, welcher entschuldigend lächelte. Die Schulleiterin nickte ihm schnell einmal zu und wandte sich dann wirklich ihrem Essen zu.

"Wieso hat es denn so lange gedauert?", fragte Hermine, die für ihre Freunde Plätze frei gehalten hatte. "Wir haben nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, waren viel zu beschäftigt Harrys Geschrei zuzuhören und uns an die Anweisungen zu halten!", meinte Ron, der sich bereits Essen aufgeladen hatte und nun begann dieses zu verzehren. Hermine nickte verstehend und wandte sich auch wieder ihrem Essen zu. 

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie alle fertig oder aßen noch einen letzten Bissen, während Harry sich an Hermine richtete. "Wir müssen ja heute den Rundgang machen..." Sie nickte bestätigend "...und ich habe jetzt Nachsitzen bei Moody. Treffen wir uns dann um kurz vor zehn an der Marmortreppe und kannst du den Plan, die Karte und den Umhang mitbringen? Ron kannst du ihr die Sachen geben?" Auch dieser nickte und Harry bedankte sich bei ihm, ehe er sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedete und die Große Halle verließ, um zum Büro von Professor Moody zu gelangen.

Auf der Marmortreppe nahm er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, allerdings ließ er sich Zeit, sobald er die dritte Etage erreicht hatte. Von weitem sah er schon das Klassenzimmer von Moody. Was würde dieser wohl mit ihm machen? Hoffentlich würde der Professor nicht ausrasten... aber hatte Voldemort nicht in Harrys Vision erwähnt, dass ein Spion Moody einen Zaubertrank untergeschoben hätte, um herauszufinden, was Harry wusste? Aber dann war da wieder die Frage, war die Vision wirklich real oder nur ein Trick? Und wie schaffte man es, Mad-Eye Moody einen Trank unterzuschieben, ohne dass dieser etwas bemerkte? Auf jeden Fall würde es Moodys vor allem wechselhaftes Verhalten erklären. 

Harry hatte die Holztür erreicht und erhob die Hand, um zu klopfen, jedoch zögerte er etwas. "Treten Sie ein, Potter.", knurrte Moody und die Tür schwang auf. Harry ließ die Hand sinken und kam der Bitte nach. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich. "Guten Abend Professor Moody... Professor Lupin." Die beiden Professoren grüßten zurück, ehe Remus breit grinste. "Dein Spruch heute Morgen Harry... James hätte dasselbe sagen können." Er lachte und einen Moment schien er viel jünger zu wirken. "Ja, das hätte er wirklich sagen können... Am liebsten hätte ich dir dafür natürlich kein Nachsitzen gegeben, aber es wäre zu auffällig, wenn du ständig fehlen und die Zeit freiwillig hier verbringen würdest und dann war da diese Situation. Entschuldige bitte." Harry nickte still und sah seine beiden Lehrer dann fragend an. "Nun, das letzte Mal hat Alastor deine Duellfähigkeiten getestet, welche bereits wirklich gut sind, jedoch noch nicht perfekt. Du benutzt sehr oft Schildzauber. Aber stattdessen könntest du beispielsweise auch Dinge zwischen euch beide schweben lassen, die dann die Zauber abblocken. Der Vorteil ist, dass du so auch den Todesfluch abblocken kannst und Flüche wie der Cruciatus blieben dir auch erspart. Allerdings musst du dafür schnell sein, sehr schnell. Durch das Quidditchspielen reagierst du sicherlich schon schneller, als manch anderer, aber wenn du gegen Voldemort kämpfst, dann reichen diese Reflexe bei weitem nicht. Du musst schneller werden, sehr viel schneller... und um noch einmal auf deine seltsame Verteidigung zurück zu kommen. Du weißt schon, das rot-blaue leicht ins Grüne gehende Schild und der Strahl. Hast du einmal angefangen das Buch zu lesen, welches dir Dumbledore gegeben hat?" Harry senkte peinlich berührt den Blick. "Also nein." Harry nickte vorsichtig, den Blick noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet. "Dann solltest du das lieber nachholen, Potter.", knurrte nun auch Moody. Der Schulsprecher nickte betreten. "Schließlich müssen wir doch wissen, was es damit auf sich hat, denn vielleicht könnte es hilfreich sein. Heute werden wir das Blocken durch Gegenstände mit dir üben, Harry.", meinte Lupin. Der Angesprochene nickte wieder und sah nun auch wieder auf. "Ich greife dich mit dem Entwaffnungszauber an und du versuchst ihn mit irgendeinem Gegenstand zu blocken, okay?", fragte Moody noch einmal nach. Harry gab sein Einverständnis und so zählte Remus von drei nach null. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch, während Moody ihn angriff. Ein Stein erschien plötzlich mitten in der Luft. Doch statt den Fluch abzublocken, wurde der Stein zurück geschleudert und Harry konnte ihm gerade noch ausweichen. "Der Gegenstand war zu klein, Potter... er sollte niemals schweben, das ist gefährlicher. Außerdem hätte der Fluch auch an dem Stein vorbei fliegen können, womit du wahrscheinlich nicht gerechnet hättest. Versuch einen größeren Gegenstand zu benutzen. Noch besser wäre es aber, wenn du etwas aus dem Klassenzimmer benutzt, denn das Erschaffen von Dingen benötigt mehr Aufwand und ist anstrengender, als das Herbeirufen von Gegenständen.", erklärte Moody. "Du hast etwas vergessen, Alastor... Harry, für das erste Mal war das wirklich gut, denn du hast schnell reagiert und der Zauberspruch hat den Stein getroffen." Harry freute sich über das Lob und es motivierte ihn noch mehr. Die Drei übten fleißig weiter und kurz vor zehn Uhr machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Marmortreppe, um sich dort mit Hermine zu treffen.


	44. 43 Kapitel

**43. Kapitel - Ein Rundgang**

Suchend sah sich Harry um, aber Hermine war nicht in der Eingangshalle. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war Punkt Zehn. Verwundert drehte sich Harry ihm Kreis, doch Hermine blieb verschwunden. "Hier!", flüsterte plötzlich jemand. Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. 

"Hermine!"

Diese hatte gerade den Tarnumhang von sich gezogen. 

"Warum sollte ich den Umhang und die Karte mitbringen, Harry?"

"Einen Blick auf die Karte und wir haben uns den Rundgang gespart." "Harry!" Streng sah sie ihn an, was ihm ein Seufzen entlockte. 

"Ein Versuch war es wert... auch wenn ich nicht wirklich dran geglaubt habe. Verstecken wir uns wenigstens unter dem Umhang, dann ist es lustiger, wenn wir einen erwischen." 

Hermine nickte schließlich zögerlich, worauf Harry zu ihr unter den Tarnumhang schlüpfte. Durch ihre Erfahrung mit dem gemeinsamen Gehen unter dem Umhang hatten die Beiden keine Probleme die Treppe hinauf zu steigen. Sie bogen links ab und liefen den dunklen Korridor entlang.

"Au, pass doch auf!"

"Entschuldige." 

"Wir müssen ein Licht anmachen, Harry. Das hat sonst keinen Sinn."

"Aber wenn wir ein Licht anmachen, bringt der Tarnumhang nichts mehr."

"Bei dem Lärm, den wir veranstalten, bringt der sowieso nichts." 

"Na gut, du hast mich überzeugt." 

Harry faltete den wasserähnlichen Stoff zusammen und verstaute ihn in seiner Innentasche, während Hermine ihren Zauberstab zog, dessen Spitze schnell hell aufleuchtete. Wie eine Taschenlampe leuchtete er den Weg vor den Beiden aus. Die ersten Proteste der Bilder ertönten, die das Schulsprecherpaar aber einfach ignorierte. "Warum ist auch in diesem blöden Korridor kein Fenster? Um uns zu ärgern?" "Harry, es ist unmöglich, dass hier ein Fenster ist. Hättest du dir einmal die Karte näher angesehen wüsstest du das. Dieser Gang führt durch den Mittelteil der Schule." 

"Aber Hermine wir leben in der Zauberwelt, da ist nichts unmöglich...-"

_Kein Zauber kann die Toten wieder erwecken._

"- ... fast nichts. Nehmen wir doch mal das Ministerium als Beispiel. Das ist unter der Erde und trotzdem gibt es Fenster, eben weil diese verzaubert sind, sonst würde das ja gar nichts bringen. Und demnach müsste das in Hogwarts ja wohl auch funktionieren." 

Hermine nickte schließlich zustimmend, bevor sie sagte: "Ja, du hast Recht, aber deshalb werden sich die Bilder jetzt trotzdem nicht in Fenster verwandeln!" 

"Das ist es Hermine! Natürlich warum auch nicht? Es gibt Türen, die sich nicht zeigen. Warum sollte das mit Fenstern anders sein?" 

"Unsere Aufgabe ist es aber nicht, Fenster zu suchen, sondern die Strecke lang zu gehen und zu gucken, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

"Aber überleg doch mal, wenn wir eine dieser Stellen finden und ein Fenster offen legen, könnten wir den Tarnumhang benutzen und dadurch wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Erwischens höher."

"Aber wenn wir jetzt wirklich anfangen ein Fenster zu suchen, dauert unser Rundgang ewig! Und..." 

"Was und?" 

"Ron wartet noch auf mich..." Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot und sie sah verlegen auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

"Ach so ist das." Harry grinste.

"Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Wir finden hier sowieso nichts... aber vielleicht achten wir einfach mal Morgen auf den Korridor, vielleicht finden wir dann ja eine verdächtige Stelle."

Hermine blickte wieder auf und nickte schließlich. Zusammen gingen sie schließlich weiter und bogen mal Links und mal Rechts ab. Zwischendurch liefen sie auch an einigen Fenstern vorbei, aber sie verzichteten doch darauf, den Tarnumhang über zu ziehen. 

Sie waren bereits die Hälfte des Weges gegangen, als Hermine die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, brach. 

"Und wie war dein Nachsitzen?"

"Es war kein wirkliches Nachsitzen.. Geheimes Training passt besser. Moody und Lupin bringen mir bei, wie ich Flüche mit Gegenständen blocke."

"Wirklich? Ich habe davon gelesen. V-voldemort soll das machen und Dumbledore hat das auch-" 

Sie brach ab und betrachtete Harry besorgt. 

"Schon okay, red weiter Hermine. Mir geht es gut." 

Aber sie schwieg einige Sekunden, ehe sie an einem anderen Punkt ansetzte: "Es muss unglaublich spannend sein von Professor Moody und von Professor Lupin unterrichtet zu werden!" 

Harry hatte den Themenwechsel bemerkt, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen nickte er nur. 

"Sie werden dir sicher noch eine Menge beibringen. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort wird dir das hoffentlich helfen. Wenn du willst, können wir uns ja auch mal in die Bibliothek setzen und gemeinsam lernen." 

"Danke Hermine."

"Hey, dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht bedanken... ich sitze doch sowieso immer in der Bibliothek-"

"Wenn du nicht gerade mit Ron... beschäftigt bist", warf Harry ein.

Hermines Wangen färbten sich wieder rot, ehe sie schließlich nickte.

"- und Harry... ich möchte schließlich auch, dass du gewinnst. Aber noch viel mehr möchte ich, dass du das ganze lebend überstehst. Schließlich brauche ich dich doch... nein wir brauchen dich Harry. Wir wüssten überhaupt gar nicht, was wir ohne dich machen würden. Ginny wäre am Boden zerstört und Ron... ja auch Ron. Er zeigt es vielleicht nicht immer Harry, aber du bist im wichtig, sehr wichtig. Und ich, ich würde dich natürlich auch schrecklich vermissen, denn du bist immer da, wenn man dich braucht. Ach Harry... ich habe solche Angst um dich."

Hermine hatte sich richtig in ihre kleine Rede hinein gesteigert und nun liefen ihr die ersten Tränen über die Wangen, sammelten sich am Kinn und tropften schließlich auf den Boden oder durchnässten den Stoff ihres Umhangs. Schniefend wischte sie sich über das Gesicht und blieb stehen.

"Guck... ich heule jetzt schon." Harry überbrückte die wenigen Schritte zwischen ihnen und schloss sie in seine Arme. 

"Noch bin ich nicht tot Hermine. Noch steht der letzte Kampf nicht an. Wir haben noch Zeit und bis dahin werde ich lernen. Hermine, ich werde mein möglichstes tun, ihn  Voldemort zu besiegen und natürlich will ich überleben. Aber er ist so verdammt mächtig. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich gegen ihn bestehen soll. Ich bin schließlich erst siebzehn, während er schon so viele Kämpfe gekämpft hat. Er hat so viel Erfahrung und die fehlt mir einfach. Hermine... ich habe doch auch Angst." 

Hermine schluchzte noch einige Male auf, ehe sie sich aus Harrys Umarmung löste und sich mit ihrem Umhangärmel die Augen abwischte. "Danke.", hauchte sie schließlich. Harry nickte nur und die Beiden setzten ihren Weg fort. 

"Ich habe mir das Ganze hier ehrlich gesagt spannender vorgestellt.", seufzte er nach einigen Minuten. 

"Hm..."

"Kein einziger Schüler. Ich dachte wirklich, es wäre mehr los."

"Ich hab auch gedacht, es wären mehr unterwegs, vor allem, weil sie doch wissen, dass du den Rundgang machst. Du wirst wirklich immer beliebter." Harry schnaufte. 

"Auf das kann ich wirklich verzichten." Hermine nickte und meinte schließlich nach einigen Minuten Schweigen: "Wir haben es fast geschafft, dann können wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen." 

Harry, der einige Schritte voraus lief, blieb plötzlich stehen. Die Beiden befanden sich an einer Kreuzung der Korridore und Harry hörte Stimmen, weshalb er Hermine deutete leise zu sein. Diese nickte und gemeinsam stellten sie sich an die eine Wand des Ganges und lauschten. Schritte ertönten und die Beiden konnten hören, dass mehrere Personen näher kamen.

"Der dunkle Lord... wütend... Auftrag fehlgeschlagen... will Verantwortlichen sehen... umbringen... schreckliche Laune... gefoltert... zwei tot... vorsichtig sein...", sagte eine männliche Stimme, die Harry aber nicht erkannte.

Eine zweite Stimme, ganz eindeutig die von einer Frau, sagte: "...bald zufrieden... Plan... perfekt... ausspionieren... Orden... keine Ahnung." Ein unheimliches Lachen erfüllte den Korridor und Harry hörte, wie die Schritte immer näher kamen. Er hielt die Luft an und auch von Hermine hörte er nichts mehr, weshalb er vermutete, dass sie wohl das Gleiche tat.

"Hier müssen wir rein." Harry hörte wie sich die Schritte wieder entfernten und erleichtert atmete er die angehaltene Luft aus. Sein Blick traf schließlich den von Hermine und die Beiden hatten in diesem Moment genau den gleichen Gedanken. Im Orden des Phönix gab es mindestens zwei Spione der anderen Seite.

!!SPOILER!!

Wenn du wissen willst, was die da geredet haben... les den Text hier drunter, wenn nicht lass es. Ist eigentlich nur für meine Hilfe für mich gewesen, aber ich darf dich ja zu spoilern gg (runter scrollen ;) ... oder auch nicht. Es ist deine Entscheidung)

"Der dunkle Lord ist wütend, sehr wütend, weil der Auftrag, den er uns gegeben hat, fehlgeschlagen ist. Er will sofort die Verantwortlichen sehen. Wenn wir Pech haben, wird er uns umbringen. Lucius meinte, er hat schreckliche Laune. Er hat bereits ein gutes Dutzend gefoltert und zwei sind tot. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein." "Er wird schon bald zufrieden sein. Ich habe einen Plan mit dem wir sie perfekt ausspionieren können und der Orden hat keine Ahnung."


	45. 44 Kapitel

**44. Kapitel - Ein Raum & Tanzunterricht**

"Hinterher!", flüsterte Hermine gerade so laut, dass Harry sie verstehen konnte. Er nickte und warf noch schnell den Tarnumhang, den er aus seiner Innentasche gezogen hatte, über sich und Hermine, bevor sie zusammen so schnell und so leise sie konnten, den Personen nachschlichen. Ziemlichrasch konnten sie die Zwei am anderen Ende des Gangs ausmachen. Die Beiden hatten dunkle Umhänge an, ob sie nun schwarz oder dunkelblau waren konnte weder Harry noch Hermine sagen. Außerdem fiel Harry auf, dass die Beiden ein ganz schön schnelles Tempo hatten und fast schon durch die Gänge flitzten. Die beiden Gestalten bogen links ab und die Schulsprecher folgten ihnen. Harry und Hermine hatten sie fast eingeholt, als die Beiden durch eine Tür verschwanden und diese hinter ihnenzu schwang. 

Harry wollte schon die Türklinke hinunter drücken, doch Hermine hielt ihn noch rechtzeitig auf. "Nicht. Vielleicht sind sie alleine in dem Raum und dann bemerken sie sofort, dass noch jemand anwesend ist. Harry, wir gehen davon aus, dass das Todesser sind und die sind gefährlich! Wirf lieber einen Blick auf die Karte." Harry nickte schließlich und holte diese heraus. Er tippte sie mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte leise das 'Codewort'. Hermine sah sich währenddessen suchend um, jedoch blieb der Korridor verlassen und so leuchtete wenig später die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes gerade hell genug auf, dass die Beiden die Karte des Rumtreibers besser in Augenschein nehmen konnten. Die Karte entfaltete sich und wie von Geisterhand erschien Hogwarts mit seinen vielen Korridoren, Zimmern und Geheimgängen. Harry brauchte etwas Zeit, bis er schließlich die Stelle fand, an der _Hermine Jane Granger_ und _Harry James Potter _stand. Sobald er die beiden Namen erblickt hatte, suchte er den Raum hinter der Tür ab. Er war groß und Harry konnte mehrere Personen entdecken. Er achtete nicht weiter auf die Vornamen, sondern las nur die Nachnamen durch, damit ihm ja keiner entging. _Tonks, Lupin, Proudfoot, Savage, Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Williamson, Meyer _und _Carrow_ befanden sich in dem Raum. Harry wusste, dass mindestens fünf von ihnen Auroren waren und er meinte auch, Williamson schon einmal gehört zu haben. Aber und sagten ihm nichts. 

Schritte ertönten, hallten an dem alten Gemäuer wieder und kamen näher. Schnell löschte Hermine das Licht an ihren ihrem Zauberstab und die Beiden gingen einige Schritte von der Tür weg und drückten sich an die Wand, um einen Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden. Die Umrisse einer einzelnen Person wurden sichtbar und diese kam immer näher, bis sie schließlich an der Tür anhielt und diese mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte. Inzwischen hatte Harry erkannt,dass es sich um eine Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren handelte. Die Tür schwang auf, die Frau trat ein und Harry wollte gerade einige Schritte nach vorne machen, um einmal in den Raum hineinsehen zu können, da schloss sich die Tür auch schon wieder. 

"Gehen wir an den Punkt zurück, wo wir unseren Rundgang unterbrochen haben und beenden diesen ihn. Hier können wir jetzt sowieso nichts machen." Harry nickte, warf jedoch noch einen Blick zu der Tür. Schließlich drehte er sich aber um und noch immer unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt tasteten sie sich an den Wänden zurück zu der Stelle an der sie den beiden Spionen gefolgt begegnet waren.

Eine halbe Stunde später warf sich Harry erschöpft in sein Bett und dachte erneut über das Gespräch, dass das er gemeinsam mit Hermine überhört belauscht hatte nach. Was sollte er nun machen? Zu McGonagall laufen und es dieserihr erzählen? Oder zu Lupin? Moody? Oder sollte er es für sich behalten, abwarten und dann weiter sehen? Vielleicht sollte er auch versuchen heraus zu bekommen, welcher dieser neun Leute es warwelche beiden dieser neun Leute die Maulwürfe waren. Wobei er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es weder Lupin noch Tonks waren, schließlich kannte er ihre Stimmen und wirklich zutrauen würde er es ihnen auch nicht. Über seinen Grübeleien schlief er schließlich ein. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie sich Ron zwei Stunden später in den Schlafsaal schlich, ein glückliches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

Nur noch wenige Minuten und dann würde der Unterricht zu Ende sein und es freuten sich alle Schüler darauf. Sogar Hermine Granger, den denn der Unterrichtsstoff wurde immer komplizierter und somit konnte man sich nicht mehr so lange konzentrieren. Professor Lupin beendete seine Unterrichtsstunde und gab keine Hausaufgaben auf, was die Schülerinnen und Schüler glatt zum Jubeln brachte, denn die anderen Lehrer hatten mit Hausaufgaben nur so um sich geschmissen. Jedoch waren alle Aufsätze über das Wochende Wochenende auf und so machte sich Harry gleich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, denn Ginny und er hatten ausgemacht, sich nach dem Unterricht vor diesemdavor zu treffen und dann die erste Tanzunterrichtsstunde abzuhalten. (Das ist jetzt nur so ein Vorschlag von mir: Du könntest auch schreiben: …und so machte Harry sich gleich auf den Weg zum Wandteppich von „Barnabas dem Bekloppten" im 7. Stock, um dort Ginny zu treffen. Er hatte sich mit ihr dort verabredet, damit sie gemeinsam in den Raum der Wünsche gehen konnten, um ihre erste Tanzstunde abzuhalten)

Harry erreichte den Flur und traf dort auf sah schon Ginny, die bereits vor der Wand auf und ab lief. Er verhielt sich ruhig und bergüßte begrüßte sie erst, als nachdem die Tür aufgetaucht war, mit einem Kuss. Ginny erwiederte erwiderte den Kuss, ehe sie sich ihre Tasche schnappte, die Tür aufzog und den Raum der Wünsche betrat. Harry folgte ihr und stelle stellte seine Tasche in eine Ecke des Raumes, Ginny machte dies ebenfallstat es ihm gleich, zog aber noch ihren Umhang aus und forderte Harry auf das GleicheSelbe zu tun. Dieser kam der Bitte nach und sah sich dann erst einmal in dem Raum um. 

Der Boden war mit hellem Parkett überzogen ausgelegt, die Wände hell gestrichen und durch ein großes Fenster, das eine ganze Wand ausfüllte, hatte man einen wunderbaren Ausblick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. An den anderen Wänden hingen Spiegel von der Decke bis zum Boden. 

Ginny sah sich suchend um, weshalb Harry sie fragend ansah. "Musik!" Tatsächlich ertönte Musik und in Harry stiegen Erinnerungen an den Weihnachstball Weihnachtsball auf, welche er allerdings schnell wieder abschüttelte. Hätte ihm damals jemand gesagt, was Cho einmal machen und er für Ginny empfinden würde, so hätte er dies sicher nicht geglaubt, aber das sagte er natürlich nicht laut. "Komm her, Harry." Etwas unsicher trat er auf seine Freundin zu. "Nun, ich habe mir gedacht, wir fangen mit dem traditionellen Tanz an. Also mit dem, den du auch schon auf dem Weihnachtsball getanzt hast. Sicher musst du mit diesem Tanz auch den Ball in BeauxbatonBeauxbatons und den Abschlussball eröffenen eröffnen-" "Wir!" "Wie bitte?", fragte Ginny und sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. "Ich möchte natürlich mit dir da hin gehen. Aber ich werde dich dann schon noch einladen, damit das auch ganz offiziel offiziell ist." Auf Ginnys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. "Natürlich nur, wenn du dann noch mit mir tanzen willst." Ginny nickte. "Bis Beauxbaton Beauxbatons dauert es noch ein bisschen und außerdem ist es der Ball auch nicht am ersten Abend. Bis dahin bist du sicherlich ein ganz guter Tänzer. Das wird schon." "Ja, ist schließlich nur tanzen." Ginny nickte erneut und begann Harry zu zeigen, wie er seine Arme halten und wo er sie festhalten musste. Die ersten Tanzschritte folgten, wobei er ihr das erste Mal auf die Füße trat. Sie lächelte nur etwas gequält und sie fingen wieder von vorne an. Harry trat Ginny noch einige Male auf die Füße, doch insgesamt schien er die ersten paar Schritte des Tanzes verstanden zu haben und sie war einigermaßen zufrieden mit ihm, denn er hatte Fortschritte gemacht und die Tritte auf ihre Füße wurden weniger. Einige Stunden später kamen beide total erschöpft zum Abendessen. Harry hatte Ginny versprochen ihr nach diesemdanach noch bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Ron grinste Harry an, als der sich auf die Bank neben i hm ihm fallen ließ und erst einmal seufzte. Ginny erging es nicht viel besser. Gerade wollte Hermine fragen, wie es verlaufengelaufen war, doch da erhob sich die Schulleiterin.

Ich bin sooooooooo einfallslos was englische Vor- und Nachnamen angeht! Helf mir Julia!! (Ich glaube das waren genug xD) Nein, noch mal langsam... wie die Typen da heißen ist eigentlich scheiß egal. Aber mir fällt momentan überhaupt nix ein. Also... ich brauche deine Hilfe, wenn auch du mir net helfen kannst, bleibt es halt Meyer und Miller, aber wenn du mir doch helfen kannst... sag mir alle Nachnamen, die dir einfallen gg. Hab ich das eigentlich schon gesagt?: büdde büdde büdde 

EnglischeNachnamen? Ähm ja: Da gäbs: Roberts, Kidman, Bloom, Depp, Knightley, Smith… und die ganzen anderen Hollywoodschauspieler, dann Williams, Keating…

Du könntest aber auch, wenn du Namen für die Spione suchst und das tatsächlich Todesser sind, die J.K.R. schon erfunden hat und die sich nur unter anderen Namen in den Orden einschleusen, die Todessernamen von J.K.R. hernehmen und aus ihnen neue Namen machen, z. B. wäre dann Augustus Rookwood = Gus Wood oder Draco Malfoy = Dean McFly (a und n dazu genommen), Severus Snape = Sean R. Venus, Walden Macnair = Dan W. McAir, 

Crabbe Goyle (ich meine damit die Väter von Crabbe und Goyle, nur weiß ich von denen die Vornamen nicht, deshalb sind sie zu einer person geworden) = Loyd/Doyle Crababble 

Ich will weitermachen, nur dummerweise fallen mir jetzt keine „echten" Todessernamen mehr ein!

Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen!

gg ein Cliffhanger. Jaaaa du bist meine Beta Leserin... sei froh, denn du erfährst jetzt wie es weiter geht. Soll ich ehrlich zu dir sein? Ja natürlich (blöde Frage ) hättest du mich nicht in der Mail an das Auswählen der Schüler erinnert... ich hätte es vergessen. Mir ist das schrecklich peinlich... zum Glück habe ich dich! Und genau dies sagt McGonagall den Schülern. Nicht, dass es ihr peinlich ist (lol), nein das mit den Schülern auswählen, wie sie das machen wird und so...


	46. 45 Kapitel

**45. Kapitel - Das Buch**

Die Schülerinnen und Schüler beruhigten sich und schnell war es in der Großen Halle mucksmäuschen Still still. 

"Guten Abend. Wir haben nun Mitte September und bald wird unsere Quidditchmannschaft nach Beauxbaton Beauxbatons fahren und dort an einem Quidditchtunier Quidditchturnier teilnehmen. Die französische Zauberschule hat festgelegt, dass jede Schule insgesamt von fünfzig Schülerinnen und Schülern vertreten werden darf. Unser Quidditchteam besteht bereits aus vierzehn... entschuldigen Sie dreizehn Spielerinnen und Spielern und somit sind dann noch siebenunddreißig Plätze frei. Sollte das Interesse bestehen, mit nach Beauxbatons zu fahren zu wollen, so schreiben Sie bitte eine Art Bewerbung, in welcher auf jeden Fall stehen sollte, warum Sie mit fahren mitfahren möchten und warum wir ausgerechnet Sie mit nehmen mitnehmen sollten. Haben Sie dies gemacht, geben Sie das Pergament bitte bei Ihren ihrem Hauslehrer ab. Ich werde mich mit diesen zusammen setzten zusammensetzen und gemeinsam werden wir entscheiden, wer mit darf und wer nicht, denn man sollte daran denken bedenken, das dass diese fünfzig Schüler unsere Schule während dem Tunier des Turniers, repräs entieren repräsentieren werden. Und ehe Sie sich zu früh freuen, auch die Schüler die Mitfahren mitfahren,müssen für die Prüfungen lernen, diese mitschreiben und natürlich werden Sie auch dort Unterricht haben und Hausaufgaben machen müssen. Teilnahme ist erst ab der vierten Klasse erlaubt und das Sprechen von Französisch ist nicht nötig, da ein Zauber über Sie alle gelegt wird, der Ihnen ermöglichen wird, in dieser Zeit die Sprache zu sprechenbeherrschen und zu verstehen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Die Schulleiterin setzte sich und sofort entfachten überall in der Halle Gespräche.

Auch Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen.

"Du musst dich auf jeden Fall bewerben, Hermine!" 

Die Angesprochene nickte aufgeregt und schien sich schon geistig Notizen zu machen, was sie alles schreiben könnte, denn sie wirkte etwas abwesend. 

"Und wir müssen Quidditch trainieren, schließlich müssen wir denen zeigen, was wir können.", setzte Ron fort. 

Harry und Ginny seufzten wieder.

"War der _Tanzunterricht_ etwa so anstrengend?" 

"Ja!"

antworteten die Beiden im Chor. Ron sah aus, als würde er das nicht wirklich glauben, sagte aber nichts dazu. 

Nachdem die Vier ihr Abendessen beendet hatten, gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich dort in ihre Lieblingssessel am Kamin.

Hermine holte ein Blatt Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenfässchen und begann zu schreiben, Ron fing unter Hermines wohl wollendem wohlwollendem Auge bereits die Hausaufgaben an und Harry half Ginny bei ihren. Da es sich bei Ginnys Hausaufgaben um einen Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste handelte, konnte Harry ihr auch gut helfen. 

"Weißt du Harry, mit dir als Sucher und unserem Jäger Trio Jägertrio haben die anderen Anderen sowieso keine Chance gegen uns. Wir brauchen nur noch eine gute Taktik und wir haben das gewonnen (in Anlehnung daran, dass Ron gerne Umgangssprache spricht, könnte er vielleicht auch sagen: …und wir haben das Ding in der Tasche/im Sack). Stell dir Stellt euchdas mal vor! Ich sehe schon die Überschrift im Tagespropheten vor mir: Hogwarts gewinnt das Quidditchtunier Quidditchturnier! Beauxbatons und Durmstrang hatten keine Chance gegen die bei weitem überlegendere überlegenere Mannschaft aus Hogwarts." 

Ron träumte noch etwas weiter vor sich hin. seinen Seinen Aufsatz, den er angefangen hatte, beachtete er schon gar nicht mehr und Hermine war so in ihre Bewerbung versunken, dass sie gar nicht mit bekam mitbekam, dass Ron seine Hausaufgaben schon wieder unterbrochen hatte.

Ginny schüttelte über ihren Bruder nur den Kopf, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass auch sie sich ausmalte, wie es wäre, wenn sie so klar gewinnen würden.

Harry verhielt sich ruhig, nickte nur ein zwei Mal bei Rons Träumereien oder gab bestätigende Geräusche von sich. Er nahm gar nicht wahr, über was sein bester Freund überhaupt redete, denn er war mit seinen Gedanken wieder bei den beiden Maulwürfen. Am nächsten Tag musste er unbedingt mit der Schulleiterin darüber sprechen. 

Nicht fiel viel später wünschte Harry seinen Freunden eine gute Nacht und ging in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er sich umzog und in sein Bett legte. 

Die verwunderten Blicke, die Hermine, Ron und Ginny ihm nachgeworfen hatten, hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt. Harry wältzte wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere Andere Seite, drehte sich um, legte sein Kopfkissen anders, doch nichts half. Was er auch versuchte, er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. 

Als Neville in den Schlafsaal kam, versuchte er erst gar nicht, so zu tun, als würde er schon schlafen und so wünschte er diesem ihm eine gute Nacht und zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu. 

Dean und Seamus folgten nicht viel später, aber diesmal tat Harry so, als würde er schlafen. 

Und auch als Ron sich endlich ins Bett legte, war Harry noch nicht eingeschlafen. 

Das Schnarchen seiner Kameraden füllte den Schlafsaal, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. 

Am nächsten Tag hatte er wieder Unterricht bei Moody und Lupin und ausnahmsweise auch bei Flitwick. Sicherlich würde er viel lernen, aber da war doch noch das Buch, das Professor Dumbledore ihm hinterlassen hatte. 

Harry kletterte aus seinem Bett und suchte das dicke Buch aus seinem Koffer heraus. Wenige Minuten später saß er mit dem dicken Wälzer auf den Knien, auf einem Sessel am Feuer im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Zunächst studierte er noch einmal den Einband des Buches. Ein dunkelrotes, abgegriffenes Leder überzog den Buchdeckel und die Hinterseite Rückseite. Einige goldene Fetzen waren noch zu sehen, die wohl früher einmal Buchstaben geformt hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Buch einmal einen Titel gehabt, doch dieser war über die Jahre verblaßt verblasst und nun nicht mehr leserlich. Vorsichtig schlug er die erste Seite auf und fuhr mit seinem Finger über das dicke, gelbliche Papier.

Ein Stück Pergament ragte aus dem unteren Ende des Buches heraus, wie Harry verwundert fest stellte feststellte. Neugierig, wie er nun einmal war, zog er dieses es heraus. Die grüne Tinte sprang fiel ihm sofort ins Auge auf (du hast sonst 2mal „Auge" im Satz) und die vertraute, geschwungene Handschrift trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. _An Harry James Potter_. Seine Hände zitterten, als er den Briefumschlag umdrehte. Er war bereits geöffnet. Mit einem Mal kehrten Erinnerungen an den Abend nach der Vorlesung des Testerments Testaments zurück. Harry drückte den Brief an sich und die erste Träne kullerte über seine Wange und tropfte auf die erste Seite des Buches. Fahrig wischte er sich die nächsten weg und versuchte wieder seine Trauer zu unterdrücken. 

Sogar in dem Brief stand, er sollte solle nicht trauern. Vorsichtig, als wäre es sein wertvollster Schatz legte Harry den Brief neben sich auf den Sessel und besah sich die erste Seite des Buches nun genauer. In der selben derselben grünen Tinte in der auch, der Brief beschriftet war, stand auf dem gelblichen Papier: _Gesammelt und aufgeschrieben von Albus Dumbledore_. Er blätterte weiter. _1. Kapitel_. Eine Seite weiter begann dann der Text. Harry bemerkte recht schnell, dass es sich wohl bei den vier beschriebenen Personen, um die Gründer von Hogwarts handelte. Verwundert, warum er dieses Buch unbedingt besitzen und wohl auch lesen sollte, las er das erste Kapitel zu Ende. Die Schule war gegründet worden, Slytherin war gegangen und hatte die Kammer des Schreckens eingebaut. Aber das kannte Harry ja schon alles und so war er immer noch nicht schlauer. Ein gutes Gutes hatte das Buch allerdings. Es machte ihn Müde und so makierte markierte er die Stelle, an der er aufgehört hatte mit dem Brief und ging wieder in seinen Schlafsaal.

Dort angekommen verstaute er das Buch und kroch dann wieder unter seine dicke Bettdecke. Mit seinen Gedanken war er bei der Gründung von Hogwarts und dessen Gründer Gründern Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin, als er endlich einschlief. 

Er träumte sogar in dieser Nacht von den genannten Personen, wobei er selbst bei der Gründung mithalf und es ein weiteres Haus mit dem Namen Potter gegeben hatte und er war auch ein Jahrtausend später noch Hauslehrer gewesen. Schweißgebadet wachte er mitten in der Nacht auf, als Lord Voldemort seinem Haus zugeteilt wurde und wenig später ein weiters weiteres Mal, als sein verhasster ehemaliger ZaubertränkelehrerZaubertranklehrer ebenfalls zu seinen Schützlingen gehörte. 

Und so war es wenig verwunderlich, dass er am nächsten Morgen nicht die beste Laune hatte, als Ron ihn mit viel Krach aus dem Bett schmiss.


	47. 46 Kapitel

**46. Kapitel - Das Geheimnis des Raumes und alte Bekannte**

Am nächsten Nachmittag hatte Harry wieder eine Trainingseinheit mit den Professoren Moody, Lupin und Flitwick und so begab er sich in das Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer. Er klopfte an die Tür, etwas überrascht, dass ihn Moody noch nicht hereingebeten hatte. 

"Herein."

Harry öffnete die Tür und entdeckte Lupin, der an einem der Fenster stand und hinaus sah. 

"Guten Tag, Professor."

"Hallo Harry." 

"Wo sind denn Professor Moody und Professor Flitwick?"

"Filius hat noch eine wichtige Besprechung mit Minerva, Pamona, Horace und bis eben mir. Aber sie haben mich früher raus gelassen, damit ich pünktlich bin und du nicht warten musst. Filius kommt etwas später und Alastor besorgt noch etwas für unser Training. Wie geht es dir?" 

"Gut, ja danke gut. Es ist gut, dass ich Sie alleine antreffe, Professor. Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen. Gestern Abend musste ich mit Hermine einen Rundgang durch die Schule machen, um sicher zu stellen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und sich alle Schüler an die Regeln halten. Zufällig haben wir zwei... Personen bei einem Gespräch gehört und wegen dem interessanten Inhalt sind wir den Beiden gefolgt. Sie sind in einem Raum verschwunden... jedenfalls habe ich dann auf der Karte gesehen, dass Sie zusammen mit Tonks, Savage, Proudfoot, Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Williamson, McFly und Venus auch in dem Raum waren. Also es wäre wirklich toll von Ihnen, wenn Sie mir sagen könnten, welche zwei Personen gestern Abend, auf jeden Fall nach 22.00 Uhr den Raum betreten haben, denn das ist wirklich wichtig! Es waren eine Frau und ein Mann. Und kurz nach den Beiden ging eine weitere Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren in den Raum." 

"Harry? Von diesem Raum solltest du nicht wissen!", die Stimme seines Professors klang etwas schärfer und so zuckte Harry zusammen. Als Remus das sah, wurde seine Stimme sofort wieder sanfter. 

"Aber gut, ich habe mir sowieso gedacht, dass du ihn früher oder später auf der Karte entdecken würdest... Nun, dieser Raum ist eine Art Salon von den Unterkünften der Auroren und Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, die für die Bewachung der Schule von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts verlegt wurden. Wir haben im Sommer eingesehen, wie lange es gebraucht hat bis die Auroren in Hogwarts waren und das Ministerium hat, um die Schüler zu schützen und die Eltern zu beruhigen, noch ein paar mehr Auroren für den Schutz der Schule zur Verfügung gestellt. Ein Teil von ihnen lebt nun in Hogwarts, der andere in Hogsmeade. Von diesem Salon aus gelangt man in die einzelnen Schlafzimmer und in mehrere Gemeinschaftsräume, in denen sich die Personen beschäftigen können. Gegessen wird in dem für sie vorgesehenen Esszimmer, damit sie nicht so sehr auffallen. Normalerweise patrollieren sie nachts durch die Gänge, um die Sicherheit sicher zu stellen. Aber wer gestern Abend den Raum betreten hat? Ich weiß es nicht Harry, denn sie waren fast alle draußen, um ihre Runde zu gehen. Manche zu Zweit, manche alleine und wieder andere zu Dritt. Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Aber über welches wichtige Thema haben sie denn gesprochen?" 

"Über-" 

Die Tür ging auf und Professor Moody trat ein. 

"Potter, Lupin." 

Beiden nickte er einmal zu und Harry grüßte höflich zurück, während Remus Alastor ebenfalls zu nickte. 

Die Tür ging ein weiteres Mal auf und herein trat der kleine Professor Flitwick. 

"Mr. Potter, Remus, Alastor.", meinte er. Die Drei begrüßten den Zauberkunstprofessor ebenfalls. 

"Nun Potter, stellen Sie sich vor, Sie tappen in einen Hinterhalt, in eine Falle. Wie verhalten Sie sich? Suchen Sie nach Auswegen und wie findet man diese am schnellsten? Oder lenken Sie ihre Gegner ab? Welche Zauber verwenden Sie? Denken Sie eher an Verteidigung oder an Angriff und ganz wichtig, auf welche 'Spalte' der Magie konzentrieren Sie sich? Auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst oder Verwandlung? Wissen Sie, wie sie Zauberkunst überhaupt in so einer Situation anwenden können? Heute wollen wir all diese Fragen beantworten und noch etwas müssen wir Ihnen auf Wunsch der Schulleriterin beibringen. Wie die Kapuze Ihres Umhangs hält und nicht herunterfällt, selbst wenn sie kämpfen." 

Harrys Herz schmerzte, als er an die Mysteriumsabteilung zurück dachte, doch er verdrängte die Trauer und konzentrierte sich auf das Gesagte von Moody.

Nach dem Training war Harry sehr erschöpft, aber er setzte sich dennoch an seine Hausaufgaben und begann diese. Er schaffte sogar den ersten Aufsatz ganz zu schreiben, ehe er von Hermine und Ron und wenig später auch von Ginny unterbrochen wurde.

"Ich kann Morgen nicht mit euch nach Hogsmeade.", begann Hermine zögerlich. 

"Ich habe ein Gespräch mit den Hauslehrern und Professor McGonagall, denn es finden Bewerbungsgespräche statt. Jedenfalls mit einigen die bis heute um neun Uhr ihre Bewerbungen abgegeben haben. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, denn ich wäre so gerne mit euch nach Hogsmeade gekommen..." 

"Hey, das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Schließlich wollen wir doch, dass du mit nach Beauxbatons kommst.", meinte Harry, was sie wieder zum Lächeln brachte. Ron und Ginny nickten kräftig und so war Hermine wieder ziemlich fröhlich und begab sich in ihren Schlafsaal, um ein Buch zu holen, dass sie sich aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. 

"Es ist sogar ziemlich gut, dass sie nicht mitkommt.", flüsterte Harry, der sich nach vorne gelehnt hatte. Verwundert sah Ron ihn an. 

"Hermine... Geburtstag... 19. September... Dienstag ... klingelt da was?" Erschrocken schlug sich Ron die Hand vor den Mund, ehe seine Augen dankbar aufblitzten. 

"Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen?" Harry grinste, während Ginny den Kopf schüttelte. 

"Ich hoffe du vergisst meinen Geburtstag nicht, Potter.", knurrte sie. Harry drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um, was Ginny zum lauten Auflachen brachte. Ron und wenig später auch Harry fielen in das Gelächter mit ein.

Hermine hatte Harry schließlich daran erinnert zu McGonagall zu gehen und ihr von dem Gespräch zu erzählen, dass sie mit angehört hatten, weshalb er nun durch die Gänge ging und überlegte wie er das erlebte am besten formulieren konnte. Eigentlich wollte Hermine mitkommen, aber er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle da bleiben und ihre freie Zeit mit Ron verbringen, er würde dies das auch alleine schaffen. Mittlerweile war er sich da nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Aber was sollte schon großartig passieren? Er konnte ja auch nichts dafür, wenn es Spione im Orden gab und die Schulleiterin würde ihm sicher nicht den Kopf abreißen. Gerade bog er um die Ecke und schritt mit großen Schritten auf den Wasserspeier zu, als sich dieser bewegte und ihm zwei bekannte Rotschöpfe hervor entgegen kamen. 

Begeisterung machte sich auf ihren Gesichtern breit und sie grinsten um die Wette. 

"Harry..." 

"...was machst du denn hier?" 

"Hast du etwas ausgefressen?" 

"Du böser Junge!" 

"Du ganz ganz, ganz böser Junge." 

"Wir haben von deiner Position gehört!" 

"Denen wirst du es zeigen." 

"Schnapp einfach den anderen Suchern den Schnatz vor der Nase weg..." 

"...und alle sind glücklich." 

"Wir versuchen Karten für die Spiele von Hogwarts zu bekommen." 

"Ist aber so gut, wie unmöglich." 

"Die wollen keine 'Fremden' unter den Zuschauern." 

"Und da mussten wir sie natürlich erst mal aufklären, dass wir keine Fremden sind sondern Freunde und unsere Geschwister spielen..." 

"...und so ging das ewig hin und her." 

"Und jetzt haben wir Karten für das letzte Spiel." 

"Durmstrang gegen Hogwarts!" 

"Mach sie platt mit deiner Mannschaft, Harry." 

"Ihr kennt die Reihenfolge der Spiele schon?" 

"Klar, zuerst spielt Hogwarts gegen Beauxbatons Ende November..." 

"...dann Durmstrang gegen Beauxbatons Anfang Januar und dann das letzte Spiel Hogwarts gegen Durmstrang Ende Februar." 

"Wusstest du das noch nicht?" 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf ehe er grinste. 

"Hi Fred, hi George. Schön euch zu sehen." Die Zwillinge grinsten zurück und begrüßten Harry ebenfalls. 

"Und um auf eure Frage zurück zu kommen. Ich habe nichts ausgefressen. Muss nur mal mit McGonagall sprechen... über ihr wisst schon was."

Erst guckten Fred und George verwirrt, bis einem der beiden wohl ein Licht aufging, denn er meinte: "Ach so natürlich. Die brennenden Brathühnchen." 

Harry grinste. "Genau um die brennenden Brathühnchen überall in Hogwarts." 

"Wir müssen jetzt aber wirklich los. Sehen uns sicherlich am Samstag, oder? Die brennenden Brathühnchen hast du bis dann hoffentlich gebändigt." 

"Bis dann." 

Harry grinste noch immer, auch als die Zwillinge längst um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren und er dem Wasserspeier das Passwort sagte, welcher zur Seite sprang und Harry den Weg frei machte. Er stieg die Treppe hinauf, atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er anklopfte und darauf wartete herein gelassen zu werden. Als er das Wort hörte, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. 


	48. 47 Kapitel

**47. Kapitel - Gespräche und Hogsmeade **

"Guten Abend Mr. Potter. Setzen Sie sich doch. Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?" 

"Guten Abend. Nein, danke Professor." 

Harry ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder und ehe die Direktorin fragte, was er denn wolle, erklärte er es ihr. 

"Hermine und ich hatten ja gestern Abend unseren Rundgang, welchen wir auch gewissenhaft gemacht haben. Nun wir waren fast den kompletten Weg, den wir ja nach ihrer Karte abgegangen waren, gegangen, als wir zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau hörten. Leider haben wir nur einzelne Wörter und nicht alles gehört, aber das wichtigste haben wir wohl verstanden. Es gibt Spione im Orden, Professor."

Erschrocken zog die ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin die Luft ein und starrte ihn einige Minuten entsetzt an, fing sich dann aber wieder.

"Mr. Potter, das sind schwere Anschuldigungen. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass sie das richtig mitbekommen haben?"

"Ja, Professor." 

"Nun gut, danke, dass sie es mir gesagt haben, Potter. Aber leider können wir nichts dagegen unternehmen, nur beide Augen offen halten und vielleicht erkennen sie ja die Stimme oder sonstige Ähnlichkeiten. Es war ein sehr anstrengender Tag für mich, Potter. Könnten sie jetzt bitte...?" 

"Ach so, natürlich Professor. Gute Nacht." 

"Gute Nacht, Harry." 

Harry verließ das Büro, konnte sich aber nicht daran hindern, noch einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden ehemaligen Mentor zu werfen. 

Am nächsten Morgen verschwand Hermine mit einigen anderen Schülerinnen und Schülern bereits nach dem Frühstück und Ron, Ginny und Harry machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Das Zaubererdorf erreichten sie nach einigen Minuten Fußweg sicher und es passierte nichts Außergewöhnliches. Zuerst kauften sie sich einen Vorrat Süßigkeiten, wobei sie auch Hermine welche mitnahmen. "Hmmm... was könnte ich Hermine schenken?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Ich kaufe ihr ein Buch. Darüber freut sie sich immer." 

Und so kehrten die Drei zuerst in einen Buchladen ein, wo Harry ihr ein Buch über ihr Lieblingsfach Arithmantik kaufte und Ginny hatte wenig später auch ein Geschenk, eine schöne Schreibfeder, die Hermine sicher gefallen würde. Ron dachte über alles Mögliche nach, jedoch verwarf er alle Ideen, die er hatte wieder ziemlich schnell, denn er war nicht wirklich zufrieden. Als sie schließlich in eine Nebenstraße einbogen, um etwas von dem Treiben der Schüler wegzukommen und sich so vielleicht besser Gedanken über ein passendes Geschenk machen zu können, fanden sie ein kleines leicht heruntergekommenes Schmuckgeschäft. Ron ergatterte eine feine Goldkette mit einem kleinen Buch als Anhänger ziemlich erschwinglich und so waren sie alle Drei sehr zufrieden, als sie am späten Nachmittag mit hungrigen Mägen nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Anfang des Abendessen und so brachten sie erst die Süßigkeiten und die Geschenke weg, wobei sie froh waren, Hermine nicht über den Weg zu laufen, um dann in die Große Halle zurückzukehren.

Hermine saß bereits am Gryffindortisch und hielt drei Plätze frei. Ron, Ginny und Harry setzten sich natürlich zu ihrer Freundin, welche anfing zu strahlen und begeistert erzählte, dass sie bereits eine Zusage für die Reise nach Beauxbatons hatte und somit mitkommen durfte. Die Gesichter der anderen drei erhellten sich auch und beim Abendessen redeten sie ausgelassen darüber, wie wohl die Fahrt und vor allem Beauxbatons werden würde. 

"Ich muss mit euch reden... aber nicht hier.", sagte Harry etwas nervös. 

Mit seinen Gedanken war er schon bei dem Ordenstreffen um Mitternacht. 

"Raum der Wünsche?", fragte Hermine mitdenkend. 

Er nickte und so standen die Vier auf und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry lief dreimal vor der Wand entlang und es erschien, wie gewohnt, eine Tür, die er aufzog. Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Harry betraten den Raum, der genauso aussah, wie der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, außer dass die vielen anderen Schüler nicht anwesend waren und das ein oder andere Blatt Pergament, das auf einem der Tische im echten Gemeinschaftsraum lag, fehlte auch. Außerdem gab es keine Portraits in dem Kreisrunden Raum. 

"Was ist los, Kumpel?", fragte Ron, der sich gleich in einen der Sessel gesetzt hatte. 

Ginny und Hermine taten es im gleich, aber Harry blieb stehen. Nervös ging er im Raum auf und ab, wobei seine Freunde ihn nicht aus den Augen ließen. 

"Vielleicht habt ihr gemerkt, dass ich manchmal abends mal weg war und ihr nicht wusstet, wo ich hingegangen bin und dann gab es da ja noch diesen Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn, dass ich dem Orden beigetreten bin. Nun es ist wahr. Ich bin dem Orden des Phönix beigetreten, weil Professor McGonagall glaubte, dass es gut wäre. Zum Glück habe ich die Erlaubnis bekommen, euch davon zu erzählen, denn ich will euch wirklich nicht anlügen oder euch etwas vorenthalten müssen. Allerdings musste ich ihr versprechen, euch nicht zu sagen in welcher Position ich mich befinde, noch was der Orden macht und ihr sollt möglichst wenige Namen von den Mitgliedern kennen. Heute Nacht ist wieder eine Versammlung. Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst." 

Die Drei schwiegen einen Moment, ehe Hermine meinte: "Ich denke, es ist gut, dass du im Orden bist. Endlich wirst du über alles informiert werden. Das ist doch gut. Ich verstehe, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass du etwas erzählst, aber es ist irgendwie komisch..." 

"Ja, sonst haben wir immer all unser Wissen auf einen Haufen geworfen und schon wussten wir erheblich mehr, vor allem wegen dir Hermine." 

Seine Freundin lief leicht rot an, ehe sie ein Danke nuschelte. Ron grinste auch etwas verlegen zurück. 

"Ihr bringt mich also nicht um, weil ich euch nichts über die Treffen erzählen darf?" 

"Nein!", lachten Ginny, Ron und Hermine im Chor. Harry grinste erleichtert. 

"Dann brauch ich mich ja auch nicht wirklich raus schleichen. Ich nehm einfach meinen Umhang mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wir können noch bis Mitternacht quatschen... oder Hausaufgaben machen, schließlich ist Samstag. Aber ihr müsst nicht auf mich warten, okay? Es wird bestimmt lange dauern." Ginny nickte und so machten sich die Vier auf zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry holte den schwarzen Umhang mit dem roten Phönix auf dem Rücken und seine Schreibsachen aus dem Schlafsaal, während Ron ebenfalls eine Feder, Pergament, Bücher und ein Tintenfässchen holte. Hermine hatte ihre Hausaufgaben bereits erledigt und so holte sie sich nur ein Buch. Ginny holte auch die Sachen, die sie brauchte, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und so beschäftigten sie sich bis kurz vor Mitternacht mit ihren Hausaufgaben und unterhielten sich über dies und jenes. Um kurz vor zwölf verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden, nahm den Umhang in die Hand und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Sobald das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu schwang, schaute sich Harry vorsichtshalber noch einmal um, ehe er den Umhang anzog und die Kapuze aufsetzte. Mit großen Schritten machte er sich auf in die Große Halle. Leise öffnete er die dicke Tür und trat ein.

Viele Mitglieder waren bereits da und unterhielten sich angeregt mit dem ein oder anderen. Ab und zu nickte jemand Harry zu, welcher zurück grüßte. Er machte die Schulleiterin aus, ging zu ihr rüber und sprach sie an: "Guten Abend Pro- Minerva." 

Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl, seine Schulleiterin mit Vornamen ansprechen zu dürfen. 

"Harry." nickte ihm diese zu. 

"Es geht gleich los. Wir müssen nur noch warten, bis das ein oder andere Mitglied da ist, denn heute ist eine volle Versammlung. Setzten Sie sich ruhig schon einmal auf den Platz, wo sie auch das letzte Mal saßen." 

Harry nickte und setzte sich. Die Minuten vergingen und dann setzten sich auch Professor Moody und Professor McGonagall neben ihn. Die Schulleiterin erhob sich und eröffnete die Versammlung.


	49. 48 Kapitel

**48. Kapitel - Das Triumvirat**

"Guten Abend. Wie ihr alle sehr wahrscheinlich wisst, werden wir heute wählen, wer den Orden anführen wird. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt ein Triumvirat zu gründen, das heißt, dass ab dem heutigen Abend drei Personen den Orden des Phönix anführen werden. Diese werden wohl am ehesten im Stande sein, den großartigen Mann, der aus unserer Mitte gerissen wurde, zu vertreten. Die Wahl wird geheim ablaufen. Ihr müsst euch einfach auf einen Namen konzentrieren und euren Zauberstab schwingen. Das ganze wiederholt ihr Zwei weitere Male. Auf der Tür -"

Professor McGonagall deutete auf die große Tür, die zur Eingangshalle führte.

"- werden dann, wenn alle fertig sind, die Stimmen für die einzelnen Personen angezeigt. Auf das man die Richtigen wähle." 

Die Professorin setzte sich wieder und es herrschte Stille. Angestrengt dachte Harry nach. Wen wollte er eigentlich als Anführer sehen und wen nicht? Er entschied sich schließlich, schloss die Augen und dachte immer wieder _Minerva McGonagall_. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und dann wiederholte er das Ganze noch mit _Remus Lupin _und _Alastor Moody_. Minuten vergingen und es herrschte noch immer toten Stille in der Großen Halle. Man konnte fast meinen, die Große Halle wäre menschenleer, aber eben nur fast, denn man hörte noch die Atemgeräusche und hin und wieder raschelte Stoff, um an den Zauberstab zu gelangen. Harry stellte fest, dass die meisten viel länger brauchten, als er selbst. Allerdings lag dies wohl eher daran, dass sie einfach mehr Leute im Orden kannten und so die Auswahl schwerer wurde. Harry wartete geduldig, wurde aber zunehmend nervöser. Vielleicht würde er ja doch nicht den Orden anführen müssen, weil er einfach nicht genug Stimmen bekam? Vielleicht hatten die Leute ja eingesehen, dass er noch viel zu jung und unerfahren war. 

Immer mehr Augenpaare öffneten sich und langsam wurde es unruhig. Die Schulleiterin ging wohl davon aus, dass alle ihre drei Stimmen abgegeben hatten und so stand sie wieder auf. Augenblicklich wurde es wieder ruhig, da wohl jeder wissen wollte, wer nun die neuen Anführer wären. Minerva schwang ihren Zauberstab und die ersten Namen erschienen auf der Tür. Es fing hinten an. Harry überflog die Namen. Fred und George hatten ein paar wenige Stimmen bekommen. Charlie und Bill auch ein paar, aber Mr. Weasley hatte wohl aus seiner Familie die meisten bekommen. Harry entdeckte, dass Tonks ein paar Stimmen bekommen hatte, ebenso Kingsley Shacklebolt. Insgesamt hatte jeder Anwesende mindestens eine Stimme für sich gewonnen. Eine fünf erschien und nur eine Sekunde später, leuchtete der Name Alastor Moody auf. Minerva McGonagall folgte. Es wurde unruhig. Der nächste Name, wäre das erste offizielle Mitglied des Triumvirats. Aline Carrow. Die Menge klatschte und eine Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren und einem braunen Umhang, stand auf und trat nach vorne neben die ehemalige Professorin für Verwandlung. Harry Potter. Wieder klatschten sie alle und Harry stand ebenfalls auf. Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl unter den Blicken der Leute, versuchte dies aber nicht zu zeigen. Stattdessen nickte er der Frau zu, welche zurück nickte. Gespannt blickten beide nach vorne an die Tür. Remus Lupin. Harry klatschte ebenfalls laut mit, als der Verwandlungsprofessor aufstand und sich neben Harry nach vorne stellte. 

"Wir haben nun unser Triumvirat gewählt. Alastor würdest du bitte?" 

Der Angesprochene nickte und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er murmelte einige Worte, die Harry nicht verstehen konnte, aber er sah ihre Wirkung. Ein feiner blauer Faden glitt aus dem Zauberstab des Auroren hervor und wurde immer länger. Harry fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie Professor Dumbledore immer seine Erinnerungen mit seinem Zauberstab in das Denkarium getan hatte. Der Faden wurde länger und länger und brach nicht ab. Fast sah der feine blaue Faden aus, wie Rauch oder eine Erinnerung. Moody, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, lief einmal um alle Personen herum, so dass alle Mitglieder in einem Kreis eingeschlossen waren. Auch Harry, Minerva, Aline und Remus wurden nicht vergessen. Mad-Eye stellte sich selbst ebenfalls hinein und schloss dann den Kreis. Der Faden riss ab und aus dem Kreis wurde eine Kuppel, von der sie alle eingeschlossen waren. Die Kuppel leuchtete hell auf, ehe sie verblasste und schließlich verschwand. Schweigen füllte die Große Halle erneut. Alle waren sie gefangen von der Schönheit des Zaubers. Professor McGonagall fing sich ziemlich schnell wieder und begann zu sprechen, weshalb auch die restlichen Mitglieder wieder aufmerksam wurden. 

"Alastor hat einen sehr komplizierten Zauber gelernt, der verhindert, dass irgendeine hier anwesende Person jemand Uneingeweihtem verraten kann, wer den Orden anführt und dass es drei Leute sind, die ein Triumvirat bilden. Ich denke, wir haben heute endlich drei neue Anführer gefunden, mit welchen wir alle zufrieden sind und die uns auch hoffentlich nicht enttäuschen werden. Ich erkläre die Sitzung des Orden des Phönix hiermit für beendet." 

Stühle wurden gerückt, Unterhaltungen begonnen und die Halle leerte sich ziemlich schnell. 

Zurück blieben nur Remus Lupin, Aline Carrow, Harry und Minerva McGonagall. 

"Ich bin froh, dass ihr gewählt wurdet und ich denke, ihr seid ein wirklich gutes Team. Ihr werdet die schwere Aufgabe, den Orden anzuführen, meistern. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur gewonnen Wahl." 

Die drei nickten und Minerva zeigte eins ihrer seltenen, aber fröhlichen Lächeln. 

"Nun, es steht in den 'Regeln' des Ordens, dass die Anführer einen unbrechbaren Schwur auf das Buch, in dem alles steht wofür wir kämpfen, was unsere Regeln sind und so weiter steht, schwören. Aline, fängst du an?" 

"Sicher Minerva." 

Die Schulleiterin trat an eine der Wände und zog eine Tür auf. 

Sie betrat den dahinter versteckten Raum, kam wenige Minuten später aber schon wieder zurück. 

Sie hielt ein rot eingebundenes Buch in ihren Händen, welches wohl schon einige Jahre existierte und ganz schön dick war. Harry wusste, dass die Professorin es aus dem Raum geholt hatte, in welchen er in seinem vierten Schuljahr gehen musste, als er der vierte Champion des Trimagischen Turniers geworden war. Minerva trat an den Lehrertisch und legte das Buch darauf. Aline stellte sich davor und legte ihre rechte Hand auf das Buch. Minerva trat neben sie und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Hand und das Buch. 

"Wirst du, Aline Carrow, dich an die Regeln, die in diesem Buch stehen, halten und den Orden nicht verraten?"

"Das werde ich."

Eine dünne, leuchtende Flamme züngelte aus dem Zauberstab hervor und schlang sich wie ein rot glühender Draht um das Buch und die rechte Hand.

"Wirst du nie vergessen für was du kämpfst und sollte es nötig sein, wirst du dein Leben geben, um diese Welt zu verbessern?" 

"Das werde ich."

Eine zweite Flammezunge schoss aus dem Zauberstab und verband sich mit der ersten zu einer feinen, glühenden Kette.

"Wirst du all dein Wissen geben, das du hast, um dem Orden behilflich zu sein und ihn mit Rat und Verstand anführen?" 

"Das werde ich." Eine dritte Flammenzunge schoss aus dem Zauberstab, flocht sich um die anderen, ehe die Flammen hell aufleuchteten und dann verblassten. Aline trat zurück.

"Harry, jetzt bitte du." 

Der Angesprochene nickte, schluckte allerdings noch einmal trocken, bevor er vor trat. Er schloss noch einmal die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er seine rechte Hand auf den Einband legte und dieselben Fragen mit denselben Antworten beantwortete, wie Aline zuvor.

Remus trat als letzter der Drei nach vorne und wiederholte das Ganze noch einmal. 

Harry fühlte sich bedrückt. Er war gerade einmal volljährig und schon Anführer des Ordens. Außerdem hatte er einen unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und alle Vier stiegen die Marmortreppe hinauf. 

Die Schulleiterin machte sich auf in ihr Büro und der Verwandlungslehrer in seines. Aline verschwand in einem Korridor und Harry kehrte in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zurück. 

Seine Freunde warteten nicht auf ihn, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch ins Bett. 

Als Harry sich schließlich umgezogen hatte und in seinem Bett lag, hatte er das komische Gefühl, etwas sehr wichtiges übersehen zu haben und so schlief er nach unruhigem hin und her wälzen schlecht ein. Mitten in der Nacht kitzelte seine Narbe und als er seine Augen am nächsten Morgen aufschlug, wusste er sofort, dass in dieser Nacht etwas Schreckliches passiert war.


	50. 49 Kapitel

**49. Kapitel - Erlaubnis**

Sonntag und Montag vergingen wie im Flug mit den vielen Hausaufgaben, Schachspielen, Spaziergängen, Unterhaltungen und dem Unterricht. Und so wachten die vier Freunde am Dienstagmorgen ziemlich ausgeschlafen auf, wobei Ron wohl noch aufgeregter als Hermine war, was aber nicht nötig war, denn sie freute sich über sein Geschenk wirklich sehr. Auch über Ginnys und Harrys Geschenke freute sie sich riesig und die Vier machten sich neben der Schule einen wirklich schönen Tag. Harry hatte für seine beste Freundin sogar das Quidditchtraining um einen Tag verlegt. 

Wo die ersten zwei Wochen sich wie Kaugummi hingezogen hatten, flogen die Wochen bis Halloween gerade zu an den Schülerinnern und Schülern vorbei. Harry trainierte in dieser Zeit verbissen mit seinen beiden Quidditchmannschaften, machte Hausaufgaben, erledigte seine Aufgaben als Schulsprecher, sprach ab und zu mit Aline und Remus und kam so seiner Pflicht als einer der Anführer des Ordens nach. Auch Training mit Moody und Lupin hatte er regelmäßig und sogar im Tanzen machte er Fortschritte, an die er nie geglaubt hatte. Rons und Hermines Beziehung verfestigte sich, obwohl sie sich doch immer wieder stritten. Ein Gutes hatte ihre Beziehung allerdings: Sie versöhnten sich oft sehr schnell wieder und waren glücklich, sich zu haben. Auch Ginny blühte immer mehr auf und verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Hermine, Ron und Harry, wodurch auch ihre Beziehung zu Ron besser wurde. Allerdings litt Harrys und Ginnys Beziehung unter den vielen Pflichten, die Harry zu erledigen hatte.

Professor McGonagall hatte bekannt gegeben, welche Schüler mit nach Beauxbatons fahren dürften und diese malten sich nun in den buntesten Farben aus, wie die französische Zauberschule wohl aussehen würde. 

Es war der 31. Oktober oder mit anderen Worten: Halloween und somit stand der erste Ball an. Harry würde natürlich mit Ginny gehen und Hermine mit Ron. Aber der Ball würde natürlich erst abends stattfinden und Harry hatte sehr spezielle Pläne, was den Morgen und Mittag anging, weshalb er nun auch im Büro der Schulleiterin stand. 

"Professor... ich bin gekommen um Sie etwas zu fragen. Wissen Sie ich ehh... ich würde heute gerne das Schulgelände verlassen."

Harry starrte auf seine Füße und fummelte nervös an seinem Umhang herum. Die Direktorin sah ihn fragend an und formulierte ihre Frage auch, warum er dies denn wolle. 

"Professor McGonagall... ich war noch nie an dem Ort an dem meine... E-eltern und ich gelebt haben vor dieser... Nacht und wissen Sie... heute ist es doch sechszehn Jahre her. Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir erlauben, dass ich das G-grab meiner Eltern und das Wohnhaus, beziehungsweise das, was davon noch übrig ist, heute besuchen darf. Ich wollte es schon immer einmal sehen, aber... ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit dazu. Ich nehme, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, auch einen Haufen Ordensleute mit... aber bitte, bitte, bitte Professor, erlauben Sie es mir. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie viel es mir bedeuten würde."

Er blickte endlich auf. In seinen Augen schimmerten Hoffnung, Bitte und Trauer. Harry schluckte, bevor er in die Augen seiner Professorin sah. Fast wäre er zusammen gezuckt, aber nur fast. Die Gesichtszüge von Professor McGonagall waren weich, nicht streng, wie sonst. Ihre Augen schimmerten und er glaubte Tränen in ihnen schwimmen zu sehen. Schnell senkte er den Blick wieder. 

"Potter... Harry... ich werde Remus und Alastor bitten, dich zu der Ruhestätte von Lily und James zu begleiten. Die Beiden kennen sich ja auch in der Gegend aus. Die Überreste des Hauses kannst du dir ebenfalls ansehen." 

"Danke, danke, danke Professor. Ich... ich gehe dann mal." 

Bevor er die Türklinke hinunter drücken konnte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Fragend drehte er sich um, kam aber nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn seine Professorin zog ihn in ihre Arme. Minerva löste sich von ihm und sah ihn direkt an. Die Hände hatte sie noch immer nicht von seinen Schultern genommen. 

"Harry, Deine Eltern wären so stolz auf dich gewesen. Du bist ein wirklich toller Junge. Sie hätten dich so sehr geliebt. Mach einfach... einfach w-weiter wie bisher. Du hast all diese schweren Zeiten so toll gemeistert. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein und Harry... ich kann mir denken, dass eine riesengroße Last auf deinen Schultern liegt, aber du wirst das schaffen. Wir werden dir helfen und... und sollte jemals etwas sein, dann kannst du genauso gut zu mir kommen, wie du immer zu Albus kommen konntest. Ich werde immer ein offenes Ohr haben. Lily und James haben dich schon als Baby so sehr geliebt... und Sirius auch. Ich bin mir sicher, sie sehen uns immer zu und sind sehr stolz auf dich. Kopf hoch, Harry. Das wird schon. Ich habe Vertrauen in dich. Remus und Alastor warten in einer halben Stunde in der Eingangshalle auf dich."

Die Professorin klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter, lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und drehte sich dann wieder um und setzte sich zurück hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Harry nickte ihr zu und verließ dann das Büro. 

Erst als er schon die Treppe hinunter gestiegen war und den Wasserspeier hinter sich gelassen hatte, bemerkte er, dass auch seine Augen feucht waren. Fahrig wischte er sich mit seinem Umhangärmel die Tränen weg und betrat wenig später den Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen. 

Eine halbe Stunde später lief Harry die Marmortreppe hinunter. 

Unten angekommen entdeckte er Lupin und Moody, die bereits nahe der Tür, die zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts führte, standen. Die Drei begrüßten sich und machten sich dann auf nach Hogsmeade. Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg und sprachen erst wieder, als sie die Tore nach Hogsmeade durchquert hatten. 

Bilder stiegen in Harrys Gedanken auf. Erinnerungen an einen großen schwarzen Hund, der ihn und seine Freunde einmal hier abgeholt hatte. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Gedanken an seinen Paten abzuschütteln. 

"Potter, nehmen Sie meinen linken Arm. Wir machen Seite-an-Seite apparieren. Sie müssen-"

"Ich weiß, wie das funktioniert." 

Schnell griff er nach dem Arm seines Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Lehrers und nur einige Sekunden später verschwanden alle drei mit einem _Plop._

Remus tauchte als erster an einem kleinen Schild, auf dem _Willkommen in Godric´s Hollow_ stand, auf. Melancholisch blickte er darauf. Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten wurden in ihm wach gerufen.

Wieder ertönte ein _Plop_ und Harry und Moody standen neben Remus. Sie nickten sich zu und schon lief Remus voraus. Harry folgte ihm und Moody bildete das Schlusslicht, wobei sein magisches Auge heftig rotierte. Harry sah sich um. Das Schild, vor dem sie aufgetaucht waren, hing nur noch an einer Seite von dem Pfosten, an dem es hing. Die Schrift war verblasst, nur wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man noch den Schriftzug erkennen. Die Drei gingen an einer Straße entlang, die mit Schlaglöchern übersät war. Eine Autofahrt auf eben dieser würde eher zu einem Abenteuer werden, als zu etwas Anderem. Das Gras links und rechts von der Fahrbahn war schon lange nicht mehr gemäht worden, denn es war fast einen Meter hoch. Unkraut wuchs dazwischen. Verwundert sah sich Harry um. Hier sollten seine Eltern gelebt haben? Wirklich glauben konnte er es nicht. Nach wenigen Minuten Fußweg erreichten sie ein kleines Dorf. Remus wusste anscheinend, wo er hin musste, denn seine Schritte waren zielsicher. Harry sah sich die Häuser genauer an: Die Farben blätterten ab, Fenster waren schmutzig oder zerschlagen. Kaputte Dächer hatten die Häuser und die Haustüren hingen nur noch in den Angeln. Dicke Staubschichten sah man, wenn man in die Häuser blickte. Und alles war still und menschenleer. Eine Windböe blies salzige Luft herüber. Sie befanden sich am Meer... in einem Geisterdorf. Und keine menschliche Seele, außer ihnen war weit und breit zu sehen.


	51. 50 Kapitel

**50. Kapitel - Verständnis, Trauer und Wut**

Harry erschauderte, doch die beiden Erwachsenen schienen nichts zu bemerken oder sie sagten einfach nichts dazu. Remus führte Harry und Moody durch die kleinen Straßen und schon bald hatten sie das verlassene Dorf verlassen. Verwundert sah sich Harry um. Er wollte schon fragen, was sie denn machen wollten, als Remus zum Stehen kam. Harry blieb ebenfalls stehen. Die Drei befanden sich vor einem verrosteten Tor. Eine alte, schon ziemlich verfallene Mauer umschloss ein Stück der Landschaft. Harry schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er Remus Vorschlag, das Tor zu öffnen, nachkam. Es quietschte laut, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Sobald er das Grundstück betreten hatte, drehte er sich zu Remus um, welcher nach links nickte. Harry nickte leicht und betrat dann den schmalen Kiesweg. Das Gras war auch hier sehr hoch und Unkraut wucherte überall. Sein Blick schweifte von einem Stein zum Nächsten. Schließlich blieb er wie versteinert stehen, denn er hatte einen bekannten Namen entdeckt. Efeu wuchs über den weißen Marmorstein. Vertrocknete und teilweise verfallene Blumen lagen vor dem großen Stein. Harry schluckte. Die erste Träne trat aus seinen Augenwinkeln und tropfte zu Boden. Vorsichtig trat er näher und schob den Efeu beiseite. 

_Hier Ruhen James und Lily Potter, geborene Evans. _

_Echte Freunde und wundervolle Eltern, wie sie im Buche stehen._

Immer und immer wieder las er die Innschrift, aber sie blieb unwirklich. Schwarz auf weiß stand es dort auf dem Marmorstein. Seine Eltern waren wirklich tot. Es war keine Lüge von Leuten, die ihn zu etwas bringen wollten. Nein, es war die Wirklichkeit. Noch nie hatte er so sehr gefühlt, dass seine Eltern tot waren und noch nie hatten sie ihm so sehr gefehlt. Seine Schultern sanken und er schlug seine Hände vor sein Gesicht. Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu laufen. Schluchzer waren auf dem kleinen Friedhof des Dorfes zu hören. 

Remus zerriss es bei diesem Anblick fast das Herz. Harry hatte das Alles nicht verdient. Er war doch noch so jung. Er sollte nicht auf einem Friedhof sitzen und um seine Eltern weinen. Er sollte... ja was sollte er? In diesen schlimmen Zeiten ahnungslos in der Schule sitzen? Sicher wäre es besser für ihn. Aber auch er konnte daran nichts ändern. Wenn er es könnte, hätte er Lily, James und Sirius doch schon längst zurück geholt. Aber er konnte es nicht. Keiner konnte das, nicht einmal der allergrößte Zauberer. Er wünschte sich, er könnte Harry jetzt helfen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Er konnte sie nicht zurück bringen. Erstarrt blieb er stehen und starrte auf den Sohn seiner besten Freunde. 

Moody betrat währenddessen den Friedhof. Ausnahmsweise konnte man das Geräusch nicht hören, wenn er mit seinem Holzbein auftrat. Langsam näherte er sich dem weinenden Jungen. Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, welcher aufschreckte und versuchte seine Tränen wegzuwischen, dabei aber scheiterte. 

Moody würde jetzt sicher sagen, dass er nicht weinen solle, so ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Gleich würde er sagen, dass er sich nicht so anstellen solle. "Wein ruhig, Po... Harry." Ungläubig sah er seinen Verteidigungsprofessor an. Doch dieser starrte auf den Grabstein und sagte nichts mehr. Harry meinte, auch in seinen Augen Tränen schwimmen zu sehen, allerdings stempelte er dies gleich als Einbildung ab. Seine Augen richteten sich auch wieder auf den Marmorstein. Remus betrat ebenfalls den Friedhof und legte seine Hand auf Harrys andere Schulter. Alle Drei standen sie nun da und starrten auf die Innschrift. Wut stieg plötzlich in Harry auf. Wut auf den Mann, der dies alles verursacht hatte. Auf den Mann, der daran Schuld war, dass er keine Eltern mehr hatte. Der daran schuld war, dass Remus all seine Freunde verloren hatte. 

Die Tränen liefen noch immer in Strömen über seine Wangen, aber um seine Mundwinkel entstand ein entschlossener Zug und genauso entschlossen klang er auch als er sagte: "Ich werde ihn umbringen!" 

Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Wut auf den Mörder seiner Eltern. Er würde alles daran setzen, ihn bezahlen zu lassen. Remus nickte grimmig. Auch Moody brummte zustimmend. Sie alle wussten, wen Harry meinte, ohne dass er es sagte. 

Die Minuten vergingen, doch keiner rührte sich und es wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Harry wischte sich die Tränen weg und räusperte sich dann unauffällig. Remus schreckte aus Erinnerungen auf, genauso wie Moody. Die Beiden verstanden und gemeinsam verließen sie den Friedhof wieder.

Auch auf dem Weg zurück ins Dorf wurde nicht gesprochen. Wenige Minuten später hatten sie Godric's Hollow wieder erreicht und nun liefen sie durch die Straßen. Moodys Auge rotierte wieder wild und verschwand ab und zu in seinem Kopf, so dass man nur noch das Weiße sehen konnte. Lupin ging wieder voraus und führte sie somit an. 

Wieder blieb Remus plötzlich stehen und Harry konnte ahnen, wo sie jetzt waren. Erst einmal sah er auf die Straße, auf der sie liefen. Er musste sich einige Sekunden lang Zeit lassen, um sich zu fangen. Schließlich blickte er auf und schluckte. Erinnerungen, die normalerweise nur unter Dementoreneinfluss auf ihn trafen, überschwemmten seine Gedanken. Unmenschliches Lachen, Zauberstäbe, sein Vater, Todesfluch, alles grün, schrecklich grün, eine Treppe, seine Mutter, Zauberstab, Angst, Genuss, Macht, Entschlossenheit, Todesfluch und wieder alles grün, Harry als kleines Kind, Lachen, Zauberstab, Todesfluch, alles grün und ein schreckliches Sirren. Und dann wurde alles schwarz, ein erlösendes Nichts umfing ihn. 

"Potter... Pot-Harry... Harry! Harry... Harry! Harry! Harry! Das hätte uns jetzt wirklich noch gefehlt." "Harry, geht es wieder?" 

"Ja, ich glaube schon. Was ist passiert?" 

"Du hast das Haus gesehen, die Augen verdreht und dann haben deine Beine einfach nachgegeben. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden." 

"Jaaa, stimmt. Die Erinnerungen..." 

Er rieb sich seine Stirn und setzte sich dann auf. Er saß nun auf der Straße direkt vor dem Haus, in dem es passiert war. In dem Haus, in dem Lily und James Potter ermordet worden waren. 

"Erinnerungen?", fragte Moody. 

"Ja, der Tod meiner Eltern. Ich habe ihn wieder gesehen." 

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Wieder hörte er ein leises, wahnsinniges Lachen, das drohte, immer lauter zu werden. Er schob die Erinnerungen gleich wieder zurück in die Tiefen, aus denen sie gekommen waren und verschloss sie gedanklich mit einem großen schweren Schloss. 

Harry fragte: "Können wir rein gehen?" 

Remus nickte und Harry schritt mit großen Schritten auf das Gartentor zu. Es war einmal weiß gewesen, das sah Harry sofort. Auch der Zaun war weiß gewesen. Sicherlich ein schönes, reines weiß. Jetzt war es schmutzig, die Farbe blätterte ab und der Zaun war an manchen Stellen von Rissen durchzogen. Er sah nicht mehr schön aus. Auch das Gartentor quietschte. Ein Weg schlängelte sich durch den verwucherten Vorgarten, direkt zur Haustür. Und dann sah Harry sich das Haus das erste Mal richtig an. Die untere Etage schien nicht allzu sehr beschädigt worden zu sein, aber die Obere war vollkommen eingestürzt. Auch das Haus war weiß gewesen. Die Farbe blätterte genauso ab, wie an dem Zaun, der das Grundstück umschloss. Die Haustür hing in ihren Angeln. Die Erinnerungen wollten zurück an die Oberfläche kehren, doch Harry wehrte sich. Er wollte nun nicht darüber nachdenken und es wirkte tatsächlich. Die Erinnerungen verschwanden wieder und mit ihnen die Schreie, das Lachen und die grüne Farbe. Das Dach war wohl auch eingestürzt, so sah es jedenfalls von außen aus. Harry dachte sich, dass dies wohl von dem fehlgeschlagenen Todesfluch kam. Hier hatte Hagrid ihn rausgeholt. Er setzte seinen Weg fort. Die Entfernung zum Flur des Hauses wurde immer geringer. Er hatte ihn fast erreicht, als Remus sich zu Wort meldete.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass wir nicht lieber gehen sollen?" 

In Lupins Stimme hörte man einen sehr besorgten Unterton. Harry ignorierte die Frage und ging einfach weiter auf die Eingangstür zu. Moody holte ihn ein, ebenso Remus. 

"Nenn mich Alastor, Harry."


	52. 51 Kapitel

**51. Kapitel - Das Haus der Potters**

Die Drei betraten das teilweise zerstörte Haus. Harry wagte es nicht einmal, in die Richtung zu sehen, in der er die Treppe vermutete. Ein zerbrochener Spiegel hing im Flur, daneben stand eine Garderobe. Der Boden war mit einer dicken Staubschicht überdeckt und ließ die frühere Farbe nur erahnen. Fast überall war er von Wasserschäden geplagt und Spinnweben hingen an den Wänden und in jeder erdenklichen Ecke des Flures. Spuren des Kampfes waren zu sehen. Ebenso ein dunkelbrauner, größerer Fleck auf dem Boden, zwischen all dem Staub. Er schluckte. Sicherlich handelte es sich um getrocknetes Blut. Um das Blut seines Vaters. Die Erinnerungen wollten schon wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen, doch Harry wehrte sich mit all seiner Kraft. Sie ließen ihn schließlich in Ruhe. 

Er betrat das rechte Zimmer und landete in einem Esszimmer. Wenn die dicke Staubschicht, der eine umgefallene Stuhl, die dreckigen und mottenzerfressenen Vorhänge und die Farbe an den Wänden nicht verblasst wäre, ebenso die Farbe der Möbel, so könnte man meinen, jeden Moment käme eine glückliche Familie hinein. Zwei Rotweingläser standen auf dem Esstisch, ein Teller daneben. Zwei Stühle waren zusammen gerückt worden. Sicherlich hatten seine Eltern hier gesessen kurz bevor Voldemort gekommen war und sie umgebracht hatte. Remus und Alastor standen ebenfalls im Esszimmer. Beide wirkten sehr bedrückt und sahen sich unwohl um. Remus hatte Tränen in den Augen und es sah nicht so aus, als könne er sie noch lange zurück halten. 

Die Drei betraten die Küche. Auch hier wirkte noch alles so eingerichtet und wohnhaft, wäre da nicht ein großes Aber. Auch hier war alles schmutzig, löchrig und verblasst. Das war wohl noch das Schlimmste, an dem ganzen. Alles wirkte so bewohnt. Die Sachen waren alle liegen gelassen worden und warteten darauf sauber gemacht zu werden. Leere, schmutzige Teller standen an der Spüle. Ein Topf stand noch auf dem Herd. Ja... es sah alles so aus, als kämen die Besitzer gleich zurück und würden dann wieder ihren Aufgaben nachkommen. Eine Hintertür befand sich neben dem Herd. 

Auch diese zog Harry auf und trat dann in einen sehr verwilderten Garten. Er kam überhaupt nirgendswo durch, sondern sah nur Bäume, Äste und herunter gefallenes Laub, weshalb er wieder umkehrte. 

Keine weitere Tür befand sich in der Küche und so kehrten Moody, Lupin und Harry in den Flur zurück. 

Eine Tür führte in ein kleines Badezimmer, die andere in das Wohnzimmer. 

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick doch noch zur Treppe streifte. Sie war dunkelbraun und auch auf ihr lag eine dicke Staubschicht. Steine, Holzstücke, Papierfetzen der Tapeten und anderes versperrte den Gang nach oben. Ein Stück der Treppe war zerstört und, wenn man nach oben sah, was Harry tat, konnte man in den Himmel sehen. Ein trübes Grau, mit dicken Wolken zeigte sich. Wie man es wohl geschafft hatte ihn da raus zu holen? Und auch seine Mutter, denn schließlich lag diese beerdigt auf dem kleinen Friedhof. Was Harry wunderte, war, dass er das Meer noch nicht gesehen hatte. Es war auf jeden Fall in der Nähe, denn der für das Meer typischer Salzgeruch lag in der Luft. Er fühlte sich an den letzten Ausflug mit Dumbledore erinnert kurz bevor dieser... Nein, unterbrach er sich selbst. Er würde nicht wieder darüber nachdenken. 

Remus betrat als erster das Wohnzimmer und blieb fast sofort, wie versteinert stehen. Er starrte auf ein Kuscheltier, das auf dem Sofa lag. 

Auch in diesem Raum hatte der Boden Wasserschaden und eine Staubschicht lag auf dem Boden. Die Drei hinterließen allerdings keine Fußspuren auf dem Boden, was höchstwahrscheinlich daran lag, dass einer der beiden Erwachsenen einen Zauber gesprochen hatte. Ein Kamin hatte auch dieses Haus. Sofas standen um diesen herum. Harrys Blick blieb an einem der Sofas hängen und auch er erstarrte. Ein schwarzer Kuscheltierhund saß auf dem Sofa. Das Fell war voller Staub und Fussel, allerdings schien es vor dem Wasser gut geschützt gewesen zu sein. 

"Dein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk von S-sirius.", sagte schließlich Lupin. 

Unbekannte Erinnerungen stiegen in Harry auf. Von viel Lachen, aber keinem wahnsinnigen Lachen, sondern von schönem Lachen. Der Geruch von Essen, Plätzchen und Tannen lag in der Luft und Harry hörte die Stimmen seiner Eltern. Er hörte die Freude und Liebe. Mit einem Schlag war er wieder in der Realität, noch immer starrte er auf den Hund. Einem inneren Drang nachkommend, näherte er sich dem Hund. 

Und dann plötzlich passierte alles ganz schnell. "Halt! Nicht weiter, Potter!", rief Moody, doch es war bereits zu spät. Der Teppichboden, auf dem Harry gestanden hatte, gab nach und er fiel und fiel. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!! Aua." Hart war er auf den Steinboden aufgeschlagen und Harry wurde etwas schwindelig, doch er riss sich zusammen. Fahrig tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und sobald er diesen in den Händen hielt, murmelte er „Lumos". Licht flammte auf und ließ ihn einige Meter weit sehen. Die Wände waren grau, ebenso der Boden und beides bestand aus Stein. 

"Harry, Harry, kannst du uns hören? Harry! Geht es dir gut? Harry!", rief Remus. 

"Ja, ich höre euch! Mir geht es gut. Was ist passiert?"

"Du bist in eine Falle getappt, Junge. Wir holen dich da raus. Lupin auf drei... eins.. zwei...drei!" Harry hörte, wie etwas explodierte und dann ein lautes _Klick_. "Geht es ihnen gut?", schrie er nach oben. "Ja, alles in Ordnung. Aber du bist eingesperrt! Wie sieht es da unten aus?" "Was? Aber ich muss doch irgendwie hier raus kommen! …Ähm… Es sieht aus, wie ein langer Gang. Alles ist hier unten aus Stein." "Vielleicht ist es ein Fluchtweg.", brummte Moody nachdenklich. "Das könnte sein... vielleicht lag ein Zauber auf ihm und dieser ist entweder noch von J-james gebrochen worden oder er ist erloschen, als er starb. Harry wir bekommen dich hier nicht raus." Eine weitere Explosion erschütterte alles und ließ Staub auf Harry rieseln. "Nein, wir müssten erst heraus finden, welcher Zauber das ist und dann könnten wir ihn brechen, aber das dauert zu lange." Einige Minuten herrschte Stille, bis Lupin wieder zu sprechen begann. "Harry, das ist sicherlich ein Fluchtweg... und so muss es natürlich auch einen anderen Ausgang geben. Vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach weiter gehen... aber sei vorsichtig, sehr vorsichtig, denn wir können nicht wissen, ob es wirklich sicher da unten ist." "Sie kennen mich doch, Professor. Ich bin immer vorsichtig." "Jaaa, genauso, wie James und Sirius." Er lachte leise. "Kann uns ihr Auge nicht weiterhelfen, Pro- Alastor?" Für Harry war es wirklich sehr ungewohnt, seinen Professor mit Vornamen anzureden. „Ich konnte den Fluchtweg oder was immer es auch ist, sagen wir lieber unterirdischer Gang, gerade so sehen. Er ist sicherlich mit vielen Zaubern geschützt, damit er nicht sofort erkennbar ist, auch nicht mit einem magischen Auge. Wer auch immer diesen Gang angelegt hat, wusste auf jeden Fall, was er tat. Aber Potter, nehmen sie das nicht auf die leichte Schulter und seien sie vorsichtig. Wir haben den Auftrag, sie ganz wieder nach Hogwarts zu bringen." "Ich hoffe das war ein Witz, Professor." 

Harry wartete nicht mehr auf eine Antwort, sondern hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich und ging vorsichtig den ersten Schritt. Fackeln, die an den Wänden schwebten, entfachten und so konnte er das Licht an seinem Zauberstab wieder löschen. Der Gang wirkte düster und erinnerte ihn an die Kerker von Hogwarts. Allerdings war dieser nicht so gepflegt, überall hingen Spinnennetze und Harry musste bei dem Gedanken an Ron grinsen. Was würde er jetzt wohl wieder machen? Ein leises Lachen verließ vor Belustigung seine Kehle. Der Gang führte bis jetzt nur in eine Richtung und so war Harry nicht wirklich beunruhigt. Mit zügigen Schritten ging er weiter, aber plötzlich ließ ihn ein bekanntes Geräusch herum fahren. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. 


	53. 52 Kapitel

**52. Kapitel - Ein Fluchtweg?**

Ein Feuerstrahl schoss direkt auf Harry zu. Er verdankte es nur seinen guten Reflexen, die er sich im Laufe der Jahre beim Quidditschspielen angeeignet hatte, dass er ausweichen konnte. Unbemerkt hatte er den schmalen, feuchten Gang verlassen und war nun in einer Art großen Halle. Die Wände waren meterhoch und Harry konnte die Decke nur erahnen. Allerdings kümmerte ihn das im Moment nur wenig, denn er war von dem großen Drachen, der es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, Harry grillen zu wollen, sehr abgelenkt. Ein weiterer Feuerschwall schoss auf ihn zu und Harry konnte den Schrei, der sich aus seiner Kehle löste, nicht unterdrücken. Schnell sprang er hinter einen großen Stein in Sicherheit. Sehnlichst wünschte er sich seinen Besen herbei, aber dieser kam natürlich nicht. 

Der Drache schien wütend auf ihn zu sein, sehr wütend, denn wieder schoss Feuer auf ihn zu. Eine Flamme steckte seinen rechten Umhangärmel in Brand, welchen er aber zum Glück schnell wieder löschen konnte. Was hatten denn damals die anderen Champions gemacht, schließlich hatten diese keinen Besen benutzt. Einen Gegenstand in ein Tier verwandeln, welches dann den Drachen ablenken sollte? Es hatte bei Cedric (Harry schluckte trocken) nicht wirklich etwas gebracht, außerdem konnte er die Verwandlung sowieso noch nicht. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, auf sein Auge zu zielen, wie Sirius es ihm vorgeschlagen hatte? Aber welchen Zauber? Wieder schoss Feuer auf ihn zu und Harry verließ notgedrungen sein Versteck und verbarg sich hinter einem anderen Felsenvorsprung. Der Drache schwang mit seinen Flügeln und schien abheben zu wollen, was er schließlich auch tat. 

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Er würde keine Chance gegen das Tier haben. Er würde sterben. In diesen dunklen verlassenen Gängen würde er sterben. Und alle Menschen wären Lord Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft ausgeliefert. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Durch seine Gedanken angestachelt, fiel ihm schließlich ein Zauber ein. Er könnte einen Erblindungszauber benutzen, aber wie funktionierte dieser? Ein Feuerschwall, diesmal direkt aus der Luft, schoss wieder auf Harry zu. Doch diesmal war er nicht schnell genug. Das Feuer erwischte seine linke Hand und seinen Umhang. Schmerzvoll schrie er auf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er war so knapp dran gewesen. Seine Haut brannte und wieder schrie er. Wasser erschien ganz plötzlich, wie aus dem nichts und löschte das Feuer. Viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken oder sich zu wundern, hatte er allerdings nicht, denn wieder schoss Feuer auf ihn zu. Schnell stolperte er einige Schritte zurück und versteckte sich dann hinter einem anderen Stein. Der Drache landete wieder, da er Harry anscheinend nicht entdecken konnte. Dieser lugte hinter dem Stein hervor und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf eines der Augen des Drachen, allerdings stellte sich dies als schwieriger heraus als er gedacht hatte, denn der Drache lief umher und schien ihn zu suchen. Verwundert zog Harry seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum suchte dieser Drache ihn? Normalerweise würde er versuchen, ihn zu verscheuchen und das war es. Vielleicht war es aber auch ein Weibchen und es hatte Eier gelegt, welche es nun beschützen wollte? Der Drache hielt einen Moment still und das war Harrys Chance, die er auch sofort nutzte. Leise, um den Drachen nicht schon vorher auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen, murmelte er: „Oculi caecate!" und ein Strahl schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab direkt auf den Drachen zu. Er hatte sogar gut gezielt und so traf der Zauber die Augen. Der Drache schrie auf und fing an, herum zu trampeln. Leise fluchte Harry, doch er ließ sich nicht so sehr aus der Ruhe bringen und sah sich suchend um. Weit hinten entdeckte er einen Eingang, der wohl zu einem weiteren langen Gang führte. Er überlegte nicht lange, sondern sprintete los. Geschickt wich er dem noch immer hin und her trampelnden Drachen aus und er hatte fast, den Eingang erreicht, da wurde es auf einmal merkwürdig still. Er konnte sich denken, was passiert war und rannte deshalb so schnell er konnte weiter. Er hatte schon den Eingang erreicht und war die ersten Schritte hinein gelaufen, als erneut ein Feuerschwall auf ihn zu schoss. Er sprang nach rechts und lief sofort weiter. Wieder und wieder wurde es heiß in seinem Rücken und er konnte das Feuer riechen, aber er wich weiterhin aus und sah nicht zurück. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Rennens, er bemerkte schon, dass er nicht mehr lange konnte, hörte er das Feuer nur noch weiter entfernt und es schien auch nicht mehr näher zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich passte der Drache nicht in den Gang und konnte ihn so auch nicht weiter verfolgen. 

Erschöpft lehnte Harry sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Was war das für ein Fluchtweg, wenn man fast starb, während man versuchte zu fliehen? Er konnte nicht mehr wirklich daran glauben, dass dies wirklich ein Fluchtweg war. Aber was sollte es dann sein? Welcher Eingang befand sich in dem Wohnzimmer seiner Eltern und vor allem: wohin führte dieser Weg? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, dies herauszufinden und das war, weiter gehen und so stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging weiter. Weiter hinein in das Ungewisse, doch jetzt war er um einiges vorsichtiger und achtete sehr viel mehr auf den Weg. Das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren.

Der Weg ging immer und immer weiter. Nie kam auch nur eine Gabelung der Wege und Harry dachte schon, er hätte den falschen Weg genommen und müsste noch einmal zurück zu dem Drachen laufen, als der lange Gang in einen großen Raum mündete. Vorsichtig näherte Harry sich und sah sich immer wieder um. Er war nun so aufmerksam, wie es möglich war. Seine Ohren würden das leiseste Geräusch wahrnehmen und seine Nase den schwächsten Geruch. 

Er trat in den Raum, doch nichts bewegte sich. Der festen Überzeugung, dies sei noch eine Falle, tat er weitere Schritte. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er schützend vor sich, doch noch immer rührte sich nichts. Plötzlich erlangte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein kleines Kästchen lag in der Mitte des Raumes. Wieder sah er sich um, doch er bemerkte nichts Außergewöhnliches und so trat er vorsichtig näher. Noch immer waren alle seine Nerven angespannt und noch immer war er voll konzentriert. Seine Beine trugen ihn zu dem Kästchen und schnell hatte er die Mitte erreicht. Er beugte sich hinunter und betrachtete die kleine Box. Sie war aus Holz und einige Verzierungen waren eingeritzt. Er konnte nichts Merkwürdiges erkennen und so streckte er seine Hand danach aus. Er schlug alle Vorsicht in den Wind und fasste das Kästchen an. Er hatte das Gefühl, einen Schutzzauber zu durchdringen und leise fluchte er auf, als er sich in seinen Zeigefinger stach und etwas Blut auf den Boden tropfte. Schließlich konnte er die Box berühren und ohne nachzudenken steckte er sie ein. Suchend sah er sich um, aber er entdeckte keinen anderen Ausgang und so trat er wieder in den Gang aus dem er gekommen war.

Er folgte einer Eingebung und holte das kleine Kästchen wieder heraus. Vorsichtig löste er den kleinen Riegel, der die Box verschloss und klappte den Deckel auf. 

Das Kästchen war mit blauem Samt ausgelegt, welcher im Schein der Fackeln mysteriös schimmerte. Eine silberne Brosche lag darin, welche einen Adler darstellte. Mit seinen Krallen schien er einen blauen Stein zu tragen. Vorsichtig nahm Harry das Schmuckstück aus dem Kästchen und drehte es um. _Rowena Ravenclaw_ war dort eingraviert. Gebannt starrte er auf den Namen der Gründerin. Was wäre, wenn das, was er in Händen hielt, ein Horkrux aus Voldemorts Sammlung war, fragte sich Harry. Er legte das Schmuckstück zurück und schloss die Box. Er wollte sie gerade in seinem Umhang verstauen, als sich etwas in dem Raum änderte, in dem die Box gestanden hatte. Ein kleiner Kreis in der Mitte des Raumes war so geblieben, wie vorher. Dort hatte vermutlich das Kästchen gelegen, aber darum hatte sich ein Abgrund aufgetan. Harry konnte sehen, dass ungefähr ein Meter nichts war und dann fing der wirkliche Schrecken erst an. Es schien eine Art Becken zu sein... ein Becken gefüllt mit heißer Lava und in der Mitte war dieser kleine Kreis... auf dem er gestanden hätte, hätte er die Box früher geöffnet und wäre er nicht so schnell wieder aus dem Raum herausgegangen. Er schluckte. Dort hätte er nie und nimmer weggekonnt. Aber er hatte Glück gehabt. Erleichert atmete er aus. Allerdings bereute er fast sofort wieder, überhaupt gewartet zu haben, denn das Becken wurde breiter und füllte nun bereits den ganzen Raum aus und es schien, als würde es nun den Gang in dem Harry stand füllen zu wollen. Harry stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts und rannte weiter um sein Leben. Die Lava schien immer schneller zu werden, stellte er fest, als er einige Male zurück sah. Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Immer und immer weiter, aber der Gang schien überhaupt nicht mehr Enden zu wollen. 


	54. 53 Kapitel

**53. Kapitel - Dem Ende so nah**

Harry setzte seinen Weg fort und rannte weiter. Die Lava schien ihn immer noch zu verfolgen. Er dachte schon, er sei am Ende seiner Kräfte und müsste sich 'ergeben', als plötzlich der lange Korridor aufhörte und wieder in den großen Raum mit dem Drachen mündete. 

Doch mit Schrecken stellte Harry fest, dass der Drache noch immer dort war, aber alle Steine, Felsbrocken und andere Dinge, hinter denen man Schutz suchen konnte, waren verschwunden. Vor ihm erstreckte sich der Raum, der nun einen ganz flachen Boden hatte und der Drache schien ihn schon entdeckt zu haben. Er warf einen Blick zurück und stellte fest, dass auch die Lava immer näher kam. Suchend sah er sich um, aber er entdeckte nur einen einzigen weiteren Ausgang und so lief er auf diesen zu. Ein Feuerschwall schoss auf ihn zu und schnell schmiss er sich zur Seite. Das Feuer verfehlte ihn und der Drache schrie wutentbrannt auf. Schnell rappelte sich Harry wieder auf und setzte seinen Weg fort, doch nun lief er Schlangenlinien, um dem Feuer möglichst entgehen zu können. Wieder sah er sich um und stellte fest, dass die Lava sich auch im Raum ausbreitete, aber nun etwas länger brauchte um näher zu kommen, da sie alles ausfüllen wollte. Der Drache hob ab und flog knapp über Harry hinweg. Dieser duckte sich und rannte dann schnell weiter. Nur noch einige Meter und er würde den Raum hinter sich lassen können. Wieder schoss Feuer auf ihn zu. Auch die Lava näherte sich wieder ein bedrohliches Stück und Harry rannte so schnell er konnte. Er spürte leichtes Seitenstechen, aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten langsamer zu rennen, zu gehen oder gar anzuhalten, denn das würde seinen Tod bedeuten, so dachte er. Und sollte es sich hierbei wirklich um den Aufenthaltsort eines Horkruxes handeln, so wäre dies wirklich sein Tod und er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Drache ihm nicht folgen könnte und auch keine kleinere Art auftauchte. Die Lava reichte ihm schon voll und ganz. Er wollte schon erleichtert seufzen, als sein Umhang erneut Feuer fing. Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und löschte das Feuer. Erschrocken schrie er auf, denn die Lava war ihm sehr nahe. Es sah aus, wie ein wirkliches Bild, das Alpträume verursachen würde: Ein riesiger Raum mit Lava auf dem Boden und meterhohen Wänden und einem großen Drachen, der Kreise über der Lava zog und Feuer spuckte. Harry stolperte einige Schritte zurück, drehte sich dann wieder schwungvoll um und rannte in den Gang hinein. 

Die Fackeln leuchteten noch immer den Weg aus, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Er rannte weiter und weiter. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und das Seitenstechen wurde immer schlimmer. Er glaubte nicht daran, noch lange laufen zu können. Panisch warf er einen Blick zurück und stellte fest, dass auch dieser Gang sich mit Lava füllte. Er wurde angespornt und rannte. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam ihm. Was wäre, wenn Moody und Lupin die Klappe nicht rechtzeitig aufbekommen würden? Er würde doch noch sterben. In der glühend heißen Lava sterben, wo er doch schon so weit gekommen war. Er würde sterben. Tief atmete er durch und schloss einen Moment die Augen, allerdings hörte er nicht auf zu laufen. Es gab nur eines, das er tun konnte, um zu verhindern, dass er starb. 

"Professor!! Moony, Alastor seht zu das ihr die Klappe aufbekommt, denn ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten. Hilfe! Hilfe! Hilfe! HILFE!!" 

Immer weiter nach Hilfe schreiend rannte er weiter und achtete nicht mehr auf die Lava. 

"Harry? HARRY?" 

"HILFE! Versucht die Klappe aufzubekommen! Schnell!"

"Wir haben es fast, Pot-Harry." 

Eine Explosion erschütterte den Gang. Staub rieselte von der Decke und Harry musste einige Male blinzeln, bis er sicher war, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Ein Lichtstrahl war zu sehen und dieser Lichtstrahl kam sicherlich nicht von den Fackeln, sondern von Tageslicht. 

Erleichtert atmete er tief durch und rief dann: "Ich bin gleich genau unter der Klappe... kann einer von ihnen vielleicht einen Schwebezauber anwenden?...Jetzt!"

Er hob vom Boden ab und schwebte in Tageslicht, aber Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen noch einmal zurück zu sehen. Die Lava war jetzt genau unter ihm und füllte alles aus. Glücklicherweise schien sie nicht auch noch zu steigen. Sie blubberte und heißer Rauch stieg auf. Harry musste husten und wurde genau in diesem Moment hinaus geschwebt.

"Harry! Oh mein Gott! Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, geht schon, Professor Lupin. Bin nur nem Drachen über den Weg gelaufen und wurde von Lava verfolgt. Sonst ist alles wunderbar und es geht mir auch wunderbar." Überrascht öffneten die beiden ihre Münder und schlossen sie dann wieder. 

"Das war ein Scherz, oder?" 

"Nein, das war kein Scherz. Meinen sie etwa, ich würde mir als Spaß selbst den Umhang in Brand stecken?" 

"Hast du dich verletzt? Zieh mal den Umhang aus."

Er kam der Bitte nach und zog seinen Umhang aus, welcher an einigen Stellen verbrannt war. Scharf zogen die beiden Lehrer die Luft ein, als sie seine link Hand und seinen Unterarm sahen. Brandblasen zogen sich über diesen. Auch Harry musste schlucken. Das hatte er im Eifer des Gefechts gar nicht mit bekommen. 

"Wir müssen sofort nach Hogwarts zurück Harry. Poppy muss sich das ansehen und was dagegen tun, sonst bleibt das vermutlich noch so.", meinte schließlich Remus. 

Er rappelte sich auf, da er sich neben Harry gekniet hatte und half diesem auf die Beine. Moody stand noch und so verließen sie eilig das Haus. Allerdings liefen sie nicht wieder zu dem Schild zurück, sondern apparierten einfach außerhalb des Haues vor das Tor des Schlosses. 

Das Schloss erhob sich mit seinen vielen Türmen in die laue Herbstluft und Harry atmete erst einmal tief durch. Moody schickte seinen Patronus los und wenige Minuten später kam ein murrender Filch zu ihnen gelaufen und machte ihnen noch widerwilliger das Tor auf. 

Die beiden Lehrer nickten ihm kurz zu und schon machten sich alle Vier auf den Weg ins Schloss. Harry hörte Wortfetzen von Filch, die sich ganz nach "unverschämte Gören", "aufhängen", "schreien", "endlich einsehen würden", "Angst" anhörten und wieder einmal war er erleichtert, wie wenig Filch in diesem Schloss, in dieser Schule zu sagen hatte. 

Die Drei erreichten wenig später die Krankenstation und Lupin holte die Krankenschwester, während Moody Harry anwies sich auf eines der Betten zu setzten. Der Krankenflügel war leer und kein Schüler war in Behandlung. Madam Pomfrey kam angewuselt und untersuchte Harrys Arm. Leise schimpfte sie und verschwand dann in einen Nebenraum. Zurück kam sie mit einer Paste, welche sie auf Harrys Arm schmierte. 

"Das muss jetzt einige Minuten einwirken, danach sollte ihre Haut wieder wie neu sein. Aber woher haben sie diese Verletzung schon wieder? Das ist ganz klar vom Feuer eines Drachen!"

Abwartend sah sie Harry an, aber dieser antwortete nicht und so ging sie wieder in ihr Büro. 

"Das mit dem Drachen war also kein Scherz?", fragte Remus schockiert. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und begann dann zu erzählen, was passiert war. 

"Nun, ich bin in diesem langen Gang gelandet und diesem bin ich gefolgt, wie sie gesagt hatten. Der Gang war wirklich lang und es tauchte keine einzige Abzweigung auf, deshalb konnte ich einfach immer weiter geradeaus laufen. Plötzlich endete der Gang in einem großen Raum und in diesem Raum war ein Drache, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, mich zu grillen. Ich habe ihm einen Erblindungsfluch auf den Hals gehetzt und bin dann in einen weiteren Korridor geflüchtet. Der Gang war ebenfalls sehr lang und ich hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass noch etwas anderes käme, als der Korridor schließlich endete und wieder in einem Raum mündete. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein kleines Kästchen aus Holz. Nun ich ging darauf zu und nahm es in die Hand... Nun ehm.. dann ging alles ganz schnell. Lava erschien an der einen Seite des Raumes und breitete sich aus. Ich ließ das Kästchen fallen und rannte zurück durch den Korridor in den Raum mit dem Drachen. Wieder griff mich dieser an, doch ich konnte fliehen. Die Lava verfolgte mich sozusagen. Dann haben sie mich heraus geholt und als letztes sah ich, dass die Lava wirklich alles ausgefüllt hatte."

Die beiden Professoren schwiegen daraufhin erst einmal und Madam Pomfrey kam wieder und entfernte die Paste. Harrys Haut war so gut, wie neu und keine einzige Brandblase erinnerte mehr an den Angriff des Drachen. 


	55. 54 Kapitel

**54. Kapitel - Der Halloweenball**

Auf dem Rückweg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors lag ihm das kleine Kästchen sehr schwer im Umhang. Seufzend nannte er der Fetten Dame das Passwort und betrat dann den Gemeinschaftsraum, der ziemlich voll war. Sofort wandten sich alle Blicke zu ihm. 

Hermine unterdrückte einen Schrei, während Ron entsetzt fragte: "Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Kumpel?" 

"Ich habe mit einem Drachen fangen gespielt." 

Er durchquerte den Raum und stieg die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen empor. Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die beide ziemlich entsetzt blickten, folgten ihm. 

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafraum warf Harry erst einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel, der an der Wand im Gang zu den Schlafsälen hing und konnte dann verstehen warum alle, die er getroffen hatte, so geschockt gewesen waren. An seinem Umhang fehlten viele Stücke Stoff, so war beispielsweise nichts mehr von dem linken Ärmel übrig. Außerdem war sein Hemd angesengt und wies Brandspuren auf. Sein Gesicht war mit Ruß verschmutzt, weshalb er zuerst ins Badezimmer ging, das gegenüber dem Jungenschlafsaal lag. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich erst einmal das Gesicht, ehe er dann den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler betrat. 

Ron und Hermine saßen auf Rons Bett, während Ginny es sich auf seinem bequem machte. 

"Ich dachte, du wolltest nur das Grab deiner Eltern besuchen. Wo bist du da auf einen Drachen gestoßen?", brach schließlich Ron die Stille. 

"Ich habe auch das Grab besucht.. und ich bin nicht dort auf das Tier getroffen, denn das war im Haus." 

"Harry du willst uns doch verarsch- ehm... ´tschuldigung... reinlegen."

Ron hatte von Hermine einen Schlag auf den Arm bekommen und Ginny kicherte, weshalb sie einen Todesblick von ihren Bruder zu geworfen bekam. 

"Nein, ich will euch nicht... reinlegen."

Harry zog seinen Umhang aus, kramte in seinen Koffer nach einem anderen und suchte ebenfalls ein neues Hemd heraus. 

"Die obere Etage des Hauses war total eingestürzt und so konnten wir uns nur die untere ansehen. Jedenfalls bin ich im Wohnzimmer in eine Art Falle getappt. Ich fiel jedenfalls durch eine verborgene Falltür und landete in einem langen Gang, welcher mich sehr an die Kerker von Hogwarts erinnerte. Nun ich bin dem Gang gefolgt, denn Mood- Alastor und Lupin haben die Falltür nicht mehr aufbekommen. Plötzlich endete der Gang in einen Raum mit meterhohen Wänden und da war schließlich der Drache drin, der es auf mich abgesehen zu haben schien. Ich konnte allerdings flüchten... in einen anderen Gang, an dessen Ende wieder ein Raum war. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine kleine Holzkiste, welche ich einpackte und dann kehrte ich zurück in den Gang und öffnete das Kästchen. Plötzlich begann sich der Raum mit Lava zu füllen und es blieb nur noch eine Art kleine Insel in der Mitte übrig, wo wohl das Kästchen gestanden hatte. Aber der Lava schien der Raum nicht zu reichen und so füllte sie auch den Gang, in dem ich stand. Ich habe echt gedacht, jetzt wäre es aus, aber wie ihr seht, konnte ich den Weg wieder zurück laufen und Alastor und Professor Lupin haben mich da wieder rausgeholt. Wir sind direkt zurück nach Hogwarts."

Harry hatte sich während des Redens das Hemd ausgezogen, wobei Ginny ihn einige Sekunden angestarrt hatte, ehe sie sich mit einem tief roten Gesicht abgewandt hatte. Nun hatte er bereits ein frisches an und ließ sich neben Ginny auf seinem Bett nieder. 

"Da hast du ja schon wieder ein Abenteuer erlebt... und schon wieder war ich nicht dabei! Langsam wird es wirklich langweilig in diesem Schloss."

In Rons Stimme schwang fast etwas wie Neid mit. Hermine wollte ihn gerade zu Recht stutzen, als Ginny neugierig fragte, was denn in dem Kästchen gewesen wäre. Harry holte es heraus, zeigte es ihnen und teilte ihnen auch seine Vermutungen mit. Hermine schlug vor, dass sie später einmal in der Bibliothek nachschlagen könnten, ob etwas über die Brosche von Rowena Ravenclaw bekannt war. Die anderen Drei stimmten zu und so verließen die beiden Mädchen den Schlafsaal der Jungen mit der Begründung, sich auf den Halloweenball vorbereiten zu müssen, was Ron nur mit einem Augenverdrehen und einem gemurmelten "Frauen" kommentierte. Harry belächelte das Ganze nur schief und freute sich still, sein Abenteuer überlebt zu haben. 

Unruhig strich Ron eine Falte in seinem Umhang glatt, während Harry noch einen letzten Versuch unternahm, seine Haare zu bändigen, jedoch scheiterte er dabei kläglich. Aufmunternd nickten sie sich noch einmal zu und verließen dann ihren Schlafsaal und stiegen die Treppe hinab. 

Suchend sah Harry sich um und stellte fest, dass weder Hermine noch Ginny unten waren und auf sie warteten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden sich bereits viele Schülerinnen und Schüler, die in den unterschiedlichsten Festumhängen und Kleidern nach ihren Partnerinnen und Partnern suchten. Auch das Portrait ging immer wieder auf und Schüler machten sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. 

Harry ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder, sein Blick weilte jedoch auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, um sofort zu bemerken, wenn seine Freundin diese hinunter käme. Ron blieb stehen und wischte sich immer wieder nervös seine Hände an seinem schwarzen Festumhang ab. 

Er trug ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und eine Fliege und natürlich den schwarzen Festumhang. Seine roten Haare hoben sich sehr von dem Festumhang ab, aber dies schien niemanden zu stören. Harry hatte ebenfalls eine schwarze Hose und eine Fliege an und ein weißes Hemd. Allerdings ging sein Umhang ins Dunkelgrüne. 

Ron zog scharf die Luft ein, weshalb Harry aufblickte. Hermine kam die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Haare hatte sie wieder gebändigt und elegant hochgesteckt. Sie trug ein blaues, leicht ins gräulich gehende Kleid, welches wohl gut zu Rons Augen passte, wie Harry belustigt feststellte. Das Kleid schmiegte sich sanft um ihren Körper und ging bis zu ihren Knöcheln, so dass man noch gut ihre Schuhe sehen konnte, die ebenfalls grau-blau waren. Sie trat zu ihrem Freund, ein breites Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Ron schloss seinen Mund und stammelte ihr entgegen, wie hübsch er sie fände. Hermines Wangen bekamen einen leichten roten Schimmer und sie murmelte verlegen ein "Danke". 

Ginny folgte ihrer Freundin die Treppe hinunter. Auch Harry musste tief Luft holen, ehe er Ginny genauer mustern konnte. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Ginny trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, welches bis zu den Knöcheln ging. Auch sie hatte Schuhe in der Farbe des Kleides an, allerdings trug sie ihre Haare offen. Ihre Haare hatten ausnahmsweise Locken, die sie sich wohl mit einem Zauber gemacht hatte. Ihre hellbraunen Augen hatte sie betont und nun schritt sie sehr elegant die Treppe hinunter. 

Vorsichtig drückte Harry ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, was Ginny zum Grinsen brachte. 

"Du bist wunderhübsch.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie bedankte sich leise und zusammen verließen die Vier den Gemeinschaftsraum.

In der Eingangshalle tummelten sich die Schülerinnen und Schüler. Namen wurden gerufen, Komplimente gemacht und nach Freunden, ebenso wie nach den Feinden Ausschau gehalten. 

Unter einigen "Ohhs" und "Ahhs" wurde schließlich die große Tür zur Großen Halle geöffnet und die Schüler strömten hinein. Wie auch schon beim Weihnachtsball während des Trimagischen Turniers waren die Haustische verschwunden. Stattdessen füllten viele kleine Tische die Halle. Es war kein Buffet zu sehen, weshalb Harry daraus schloss, dass man sein Essen wieder bei seinem Teller bestellen musste. Wo die Große Halle beim Weihnachtsball natürlich sehr weihnachtlich gewirkt hatte, war sie nun passend zu Halloween geschmückt. Kürbisse hingen von der Decke und standen in den Ecken. Spinnenweben, die Ron sehr sorgfältig im Auge behielt, hingen in den Ecken und auch an manchen Stühlen. Fledermäuse flogen über ihre Köpfe hinweg und die kleinen Tische waren mit schwarzen Tischdecken bezogen. Das Licht war gedämmt und alles in allem wirkte die ganze Halle etwas gruselig und eben passend zu Halloween. 

Ron und Harry holten erst einmal etwas zu trinken und meinten währenddessen, dass dieser Ball wohl besser werden würde, als der letzte. Den ganzen Abend verbrachten sie mit lachen und reden und Harry durfte seine Tanzkünste unter Beweis stellen, mit welchen Ginny gar nicht so unzufrieden war. Alles in allem wurde es ein lustiger Abend und Harry fand es fast schade, dass sie schon in zwei Tagen nach Beauxbatons fahren würden. 


	56. 55 Kapitel

**55. Kapitel - Der Palast von Beauxbatons**

Am Morgen des 2. Novembers herrschte allgemeine Unruhe in Hogwarts. Die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die nach Beauxbatons fahren würden, packten noch schnell ihre letzten Habseligkeiten zusammen oder verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden, die sie zurück lassen mussten. Auch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte Unruhe. Harry hatte gerade bemerkt, dass er vergessen hatte, den Quidditchspielerinnen und -spielern ihre Umhänge zu geben und so war er noch einmal zu den Umkleiden gehastet und hatte die Umhänge zusammen gesucht. Jetzt machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins um Malcolm Baddock seinen Umhang vorbei zu bringen. Die Mauer hatte er wieder gefunden, jetzt stand er allerdings vor einem Problem, denn wie sollte er in das Reich der Schlangen kommen? Er könnte warten... allerdings würde dies ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Er könnte schreien, doch würde dies wohl etwas unangenehm werden. Also entschied er sich für eine andere Methode. Ein Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert. All seine Konzentration lenkte er auf eine Schlange, bis er ihr genaues Bild vor Augen hatte. _Öffne dich für einen wahren Slytherin_ zischte er schließlich. Etwas unangenehm war ihm das ganze schon, aber was machte man nicht alles? Zu seinem Glück öffnete sich die Mauer und ließ ihn somit ein. Schon nach dem Umhang suchend, betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Misstrauisch sahen ihn die Schüler des verfeindeten Hauses an, bis einer Harry schließlich ansprach: "Potter, was willst du hier? Wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen?" Harry sah auf. "Nun Zabini, das ein oder andere Wort an die Mauer und schon öffnet sie sich... toll oder?" Noch immer ließ ihn der Slytherin nicht aus den Augen. "MALCOLM BADDOCK DEIN KAPITÄN STEHT IM GEMEINSCHAFTSRAUM UND WILL DAS DU KOMMST!", schrie ein Harry unbekannter Schüler. Harry wartete einfach und tatsächlich kam Malcolm hinunter gelaufen. "Hey Harry" Sie nickten sich zu und abwartend sah ihn der Treiber an. "Ach so, ja. Ich habe deinen Umhang hier. Den brauchst du noch zum Quidditch spielen. Man weiß schließlich nie was passiert. Hast du schon fertig gepackt?" Der andere Schüler nickte. "Bei uns ist momentan die Hölle los. Jeder sucht noch irgendetwas und es scheint mir, als hätte noch keiner gepackt." Harry seufzte leise und strich sich zerstreut durch die Haare. "Nun ja... man sieht sich." Malcolm nickte ihm noch einmal zu und dann verließ Harry wieder das Reich der Slytherins. Er machte sich gleich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs, wo er Laura Madley, Zacharias Smith, Owen Cauldwell und Rose Zeller ihre Umhänge gab. Bei den Ravenclaws waren es Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot und Orla Quirke und schließlich kehrte Harry zu seinem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo er auch den restlichen Mannschaftsmitgliedern ihre Umhänge gab. 

Die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die in Hogwarts bleiben würden, standen alle in Reih und Glied vor der Schule, um ihre Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler, die nach Beauxbatons fahren würden, zu verabschieden. Die Schüler, die die andere Schule besuchen würden kamen jetzt aus der Eingangshalle, allen voran die Quidditchmannschaften. Applaus brannte auf. Die Spieler nickten hier und da einem bekannten Gesicht zu und liefen bis an den Anfang der in Reihen stehenden Schüler. Die Schulleiterin zog verwundert ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wo bleiben sie bloß?", murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin. Schreie ertönten. "Guckt mal dort! Dort hinten! Irgendetwas Rotes... was das wohl ist?", riefen einige Schüler verwundert. Finger zeigten über den verbotenen Wald und tatsächlich näherte sich etwas Rotes. Es flog genau auf die Schule zu. "Ein Bus?", fragte eine Erstklässlerin verwundert. 

Ein roter Doppeldeckerbus flog auf sie zu und landete. Die Türen öffneten sich und heraus sprangen Fred und George. "Schöne Grüße vom Zaubereiministerium von England und unserem Dad!", riefen sie im Chor. "Und wir haben da noch etwas für unsere Quidditchmannschaften. Lieber Schwager ich hoffe du verzeihst uns, dass wir für dich keinen haben, aber wir dachten der Feuerblitz ist besser..." "...außerdem haben wir somit Geld gespart und konnten uns neue, schicke Jacken kaufen." 

Fred stieg in den Bus, kam allerdings wenige Sekunden schon wieder. In seinen Armen hielt er dreizehn neue Sauberwischs. "Das neuste Modell... es kommt erst in drei Monaten raus. Aber wir wollten für die Mannschaft von Hogwarts das Beste! Von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze... und denkt dran, das nächste Mal, wenn ihr in der Winkelgasse seid, bei uns vorbei zu sehen!" Die Zwillinge drückten jedem Mannschaftsmitglied einen Besen in die Hand und wünschten ihm viel Glück und stiegen dann zurück in den Bus. "Na kommt schon..." "...nicht so schüchtern, Leute! Der Bus ist extra vom Ministerium entworfen worden und unser Dad hat ihn zum fliegen gebracht..." "...Sie haben für euch das Gesetz umgangen..." "...natürlich nicht nur für euch..." "...das Angeben hat auch eine große Rolle gespielt..." "...aber ein paar von euch wissen sicherlich noch, wie Beauxbatons und Durmstrang zum Trimagischen Turnier gekommen sind..." "...wir Zauberer können es halt einfach nicht lassen!", beendeten sie zu Zweit. Die Schüler stiegen schließlich doch ein, während die Hauselfen unbemerkt die Koffer schrumpften und einpackten. 

²Wenige Minuten später hob der Bus ab und die nach Frankreich reisenden Schüler drückten sich ihre Nasen an den Fenstern platt, um einen letzten Blick auf Hogwarts und die zurückbleibenden Schüler zu werfen. Dort unten standen sie und man konnte sehen wie sie dem Bus nachblickten und zum Abschied winkten. Ein paar Sekunden später schon war der Bus so hoch, dass man sie schon nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Professor McGonagall bat sie nun alle, sich ordentlich auf ihre Plätze zu setzen. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine suchten sich ganz vorne im oberen Teil des Busses Plätze. Dann ertönte eine Durchsage von Fred: „Ladies und Gentlemen, bitte schnallen sie sich auf ihren Plätzen an, denn sonst können wir nicht für Sicherheit garantieren, wenn wir in Gefahr geraten, was potentiell möglich ist, da es noch keinen Zauber gibt, der bewirkt, dass fliegende Busse Luftlöchern oder Unwettern automatisch ausweichen können. Es könnte also bisweilen 'etwas' holprig werden." Ron wurde sofort um die Nasenspitze herum etwas blasser. „Ach, komm schon Ron! Fred und George haben den Bus bestimmt vorher schon einige Male fliegen müssen, bevor das Zaubereiministerium ihnen die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, uns nach Frankreich zu transportieren. Sie haben also garantiert irgendwelche Trainingseinheiten absolviert und wissen nun, wie sie sich verhalten müssen, wenn wir in Luftlöcher oder in Unwetter geraten.", meinte Hermine zuversichtlich. „Sollten wir tatsächlich einmal in Luftlöcher oder Gewitter geraten," fuhr Fred fort, „bitten wir sie ruhig zu bleiben und nicht in Panik zu geraten, denn schließlich müssen George und ich in so einer Situation einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Seien sie aber unbesorgt, Professor Trelawney und der Muggelwetterdienst haben gutes Wetter vorausgesagt…" „Na, wenn Trelawney und der Muggelwetterdienst das gesagt haben, sollten wir uns schon mal auf das Gegenteil einstellen…", murmelte Harry dazwischen. Ginny und Hermine grinsten daraufhin nur, aber Rons Blässe breitete sich nun von der Nasenspitze auf die ganze Nase aus. „….Achso," begann Fred wieder, „vielleicht sollten wir noch hinzufügen, dass wir den Führerschein für diesen Bus gestern in einem Crashkurs mehr oder weniger erfolgreich bestanden haben und dass es uns wegen der kurzen Vorbereitungszeit leider nicht möglich war, ein Training mit Unwetter- oder Luftlöchersimulationen zu besuchen-" „Was soll das heißen, sie haben den Führerschein mehr oder weniger erfolgreich bestanden?!"hörte man McGonagall von unten durch den ganzen Bus schreien. „Nun ja,…. zuerst wollten sie uns den Führerschein nicht geben, wegen 'unzureichender Verkehrswahrnehmung' und das nur, weil wir einmal beinahe mit einem Flugzeug kollidiert wären" erklärte nun George. Ron war nun fast so bleich wie der Fast-Kopflose Nick und Hermines Gesichtsausdruck und der von einigen anderen Schülern wurde auch immer entsetzter. „WIE BITTE?" ertönte McGonagalls Stimme nun noch lauter. „UND SIE WOLLEN MIR WEISS MACHEN, DASS MAN IHNEN DEN FÜHRERSCHEIN TROTZDEM NOCH GEGEBEN HAT?". „Tja,… da trat unser Überzeugungstalent wieder zum Vorschein.", meinte Fred beiläufig, „Das und das Versprechen, dem Prüfer sämtliche Artikel aus unserem Laden kostenlos zukommen zu lassen, damit er ein paar Geschenke für seine Nichte hat, die demnächst übrigens acht Jahre alt wird." „SIE HABEN DEN PRÜFER BESTOCHEN?!" „Also so krass würde ich es nicht ausdrücken, aber genau genommen: Ja, haben wir. Was ist denn schon dabei?" fragte George unschuldig. „WAS DENN SCHON DABEI IST?! SIE KÖNNEN DEN BUS DOCH PRAKTISCH GAR NICHT FLIEGEN!!" Man merkte, dass die sonst so ruhige Schulleiterin immer panischer wurde. „DREHEN SIE SOFORT UM!!" „Jetzt beruhigen sie sich doch wieder und setzen sie sich hin, Professor! Wir wissen schon, was wir tun!" wollte George sie beschwichtigen. „ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN UND MICH SETZEN, WÄHREND SIE UNERLAUBTERWEISE MEINE SCHÜLER HERUMFLIEGEN? DREHEN SIE SOFORT UM!" Jetzt wurde es Fred aber auch zu viel und er schrie zurück: „Professor McGonagall, sie mögen zwar die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts sein, aber hier in diesem Bus haben George und ich die Oberbefehlsgewalt und ich sage ihnen: Setzen sie sich und beruhigen sie sich! Sonst werde ich den Sicherheitsdienst vom Ministerium rufen und die werden sie dann wegen 'Panikmache in einem fliegenden Transportmittel' verhaften!" Das hatte gesessen. Man hörte McGonagall nur noch entsetzt „Merlin, steh uns bei!" murmeln und dann setzte sie sich anscheinend. „Wir freuen uns, dass sie mit uns fliegen. Kotztüten befinden sich in den Lehnen ihres Vordermanns. Bei eventuellen Fragen, wenden sie sich vertrauensvoll an George oder mich. Danke." beendete Fred nun seine Anfangsrede.

Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall ging die Fahrt relativ ruhig weiter. Zweimal gerieten sie in Luftlöcher, bei denen Ron sich jedesmal so heftig an den Armlehnen festkrallte, dass seine Fingerknöchel richtig weiß wurden. Einmal machte George einen Looping und danach mussten ein paar Schüler von ihren Kotztüten Gebrauch machen. Als sie gerade über den Ärmelkanal flogen, kam Fred auf die verrückte Idee, eine Bruchlandung auf dem Wasser zu simulieren. „Das ist so verantwortungslos von den beiden!", regte sich Hermine auf. „Schon schlimm genug, dass sie den Prüfer bestochen haben, um an den Führerschein zu kommen, aber müssen sie uns deswegen noch durch solche Eskapaden in unnötige Gefahr bringen?" „Ach Hermine, reg dich doch nicht auf! Das ist doch zwischendurch mal ganz nett! Ich finde es jedenfalls ganz lustig!" antwortete Harry. „Außerdem sin das meine Brüder und die würden mich nie in unnötige Gefahr bringen.", meinte nun auch Ginny. Sie und Harry schienen die Einzigen zu sein, denen der Flug richtig Spaß machte.

Eine viertel Stunde später schallte wieder Freds Stimme durch den Bus: „Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben es bald geschafft. Wenn sie nun zur linken Seite hinausschauen, können sie bereits den Palast von Beauxbatons sehen-"³ 

Sofort rannten alle an die Fenster und drückten sich ihre Nasen an den Scheiben platt, um schon mal einen Blick auf die Schule Beauxbatons zu erhaschen. 

Als erstes entdeckte Harry nur ganz viel blau... das Meer. Das klare, blaue Meer erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont und noch weiter. Ein Sandstrand verlief neben dem Meer in einem langen dünnen Streifen entlang. Das Schloss, es gab einfach kein anders Wort dafür, lag auf einer Anhöhe und dahinter lagen die Ländereien von Beauxbatons. Ein klarer See war zu erkennen, ebenfalls ein großes Quidditchfeld mit vielen Zuschauerplätzen, so dachte Harry, denn er konnte die Tore im Sonnenlicht blitzen sehen. Das Schloss, nein der Palast von Beauxbatons war weiß und strahlte den Hogwartsschülerinnen und Schülern nur so entgegen. Alles blitze und glänzte in der Sonne. Es war einfach ganz anders, als Hogwarts. Beauxbatons war mit einem Wort, einfach edel.

"Sie stellen sich jetzt bitte in eine Reihe. Wir müssen noch den Zauber, den die Unsäglichen in langer Zeit getestet und entwickelt haben über sie sprechen. Ich wurde darin eingewiesen und habe dies lange geübt. Es wird nicht schief gehen. Wie sie vielleicht wissen, gab es so einen Zauber früher nicht, aber in diesen Zeiten ist es wichtiger denn je, dass die Zaubererwelt zusammen hält und so haben sich Forscher aus der ganzen Welt zusammen gesetzt und diesen Zauber entwickelt, dass sich alle Zauberer verständigen können und so können sie gleich alle einwandfrei Französisch sprechen. Es ist ein Zauber, der nur ein einziges Mal verwendet werden muss. Eigentlich können sie jetzt alle Sprachen der Welt verstehen und dann in derselben antworten. Wenn sie sich auf eine Sprache konzentrieren, können sie sie dann auch sprechen. Die Sprache wie beispielsweise die der Nixen ist dabei allerdings ausgeschlossen. Die verschiedenen Zaubereiministerien werden in der nächsten Zeit versuchen den Zauber auf möglichst viele Zauberer und Hexen anzuwenden. Und nun einer nach dem anderen bitte." Man merkte noch, dass der Schulleiterin, der Schreck darüber, dass Fred und George den Führerschein nicht rechtmäßig erworben hatten, noch gewaltig in Gliedern saß, aber sie bemühte sich, gefasst zu wirken. Jeder Schüler trat einzeln vor Professor McGonagall und sie sprach über jeden der Schülerinnen und Schüler: „Polylinguae". Harry hielt sie kurz fest und murmelte ihm zu, er solle sein Kaptänsabzeichen vorläufig abnehmen. Verwundert sah er sie an, doch er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Wenig später landeten sie auch schon vor dem Palast, wenn auch auf eine nicht sehr ruhige Weise. Als sie sicher auf dem Boden standen, ertönte noch einmal Georges Stimme: „Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren, wir freuen uns, dass sie mit 'Weasley-Airline' geflogen sind. Bitte vergessen sie beim Aussteigen nicht ihr Gepäck und achten sie darauf, ihre Plätze ordentlich zu verlassen. Wir wünschen ihnen einen wunderschönen Aufenthalt und beehren sie uns bald wieder." Die Schüler von Beauxbatons standen nach den Klassenstufen aufgereiht (so sah es auf jeden Fall aus) vor der Schule. Sie alle trugen hellblaue Schuluniformen, die so aussahen als wären sie aus Seide gemacht worden. Der Hintergrund auf dem Schulwappen war blau. Auf dem Wappen befanden sich zwei goldene gekreuzte Zauberstäbe, aus denen jeweils drei Sterne ausgesandt wurden. 

Professor McGonagall stieg, froh darüber, heil angekommen zu sein, als Erste aus und wurde auch gleich von der Schulleiterin Olympe Maxime begrüßt. Neugierig reckten die Schüler aus Beauxbatons ihre Hälse, um einen guten Blick auf die Schüler der anderen Schule zu haben. 

Auch die Hogwartsschüler, bis auf Harry und Ginny, stiegen erleichtert aus dem Bus aus und sahen sich um. "Herzlich Willkommen im Palast von Beauxbatons. Die Durmstrangschüler sind noch nicht da, aber sie sollten in der nächsten Zeit eintreffen. Sie können ja schon einmal mit ihren Schülern reingehen. Sie wird ihnen den Weg in unsere Halle zeigen." Die Schulleiterin der französischen Schule nickte einer der älteren Schülerinnen zu, die ein Abzeichen mit einem _S_ auf ihrer Uniform hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie die Schulsprecherin. Auch sie musterte die 'Neuen' neugierig. Sie betrat das große Schloss, die Schüler aus Hogwarts und die Schulleiterin folgten ihr. 

Leider ist diese Idee nicht von mir :(, aber AgiVera ( http/ ) war so freundlich und hat mir erlaubt ihre Idee zu gebrauchen, denn sie hat mir wirklich gefallen und ich habe lange gerätselt, wie ich die Schüler nun dahin bekomme. Auch die Idee, dass Arthur Weasley den Bus zum fliegen gebracht hat, ist von ihr. Ich habe also einfach mein Englisch zusammen gekratzt und sie ganz lieb gefragt und siehe da: sie war einverstanden. Also... Thank you very much AgiVera!

² - ³ Diesen wunderbaren, genialen Teil habe ich nicht geschrieben, sondern meine Beta Leserin und ich fand ihn genauso, wie er ist, einfach super und habe deshalb gar nichts daran geändert. Also... der Teil ist nicht mir sondern ihr. ;)

Und wieder hat sich Julia an das Erfinden eines Zaubers gemacht:

Polylinguae 

Poly (gr.)= viel; Linguae (von lat. lingua = Sprache) = die Sprachen 

Polylinguae = viele Sprachen oder vielsprachig oder sowas in der Richtung


	57. 56 Kapitel

**56. Kapitel - Festessen**

"Hier entlang bitte." Die Schulsprecherin von Beauxbatons führte sie durch eine große Eingangshalle, in der sich eine riesige Treppe aus Marmor befand. Sie sah fast genauso aus, wie die Treppe in Hogwarts, stellte Harry fest. Das Mädchen wandte sich nach rechts und betrat dann durch eine große Tür, die, anders als die Türen in Hogwarts, nicht aus sehr dunklem Holz bestand, sondern weiß war. Eigentlich schien fast alles ziemlich hell und edel zu sein. Die Schülerinnen und Schüler aus Hogwarts folgten der Schülerin aus Beauxbatons, vor all ihren Schülern ging Professor McGonagall, die noch immer etwas bleich um die Nase wirkte. 

Sie betraten eine große Halle und Harry stellte mit einem Blick sofort fest, dass er die Große Halle in Hogwarts lieber mochte, als die von Beauxbatons. Weiße Kerzen schwebten über drei Tischen, die in U-Form aufgestellt waren. Die Tischdecken waren cremefarben, die Teller, Kelche und das Besteck silbern. Harrys Blick wanderte fast automatisch an die Decke, doch ein verzauberter Himmel wie in Hogwarts fehlte, dafür war sie mit bunten Malereien verziert, sodass sie fast so aussah, wie die Decke eines Doms. Auch seine Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler hatten an die Decke gesehen, was die Schulsprecherin mit merkwürdigem Blick mit angesehen hatte. "In Hogwarts ist die Decke so verzaubert, dass sie so aussieht, wie der Himmel draußen.", erklärte Hermine ihr hilfreich. "Interessant. Ihre Schüler können sich hier hinsetzen, Madame ...?" "McGonagall, Professor Minerva McGonagall." Sie nickte, während sich die Hogwartsschüler setzten. Sie saßen am unteren Ende des linken Tisches. An dem Tisch, der die zwei anderen Tische mit einander verband, saßen bereits einige Professoren und so nahm Harry an, dass wohl alle Lehrer an diesem saßen und die Schüler an den andern beiden. "Folgen sie mir bitte, Professor McGonagall." "Natürlich."

Das Mädchen lief zusammen mit der Schulleiterin zu dem oberen Tisch und wies ihr den linken Platz neben dem größten Stuhl zu, so dass sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach von ihr aus gesehen rechts neben der Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons saß. 

"Die Deckenmalerei ist wirklich ein wahres Kunstwerk, findet ihr nicht auch? Über sie habe ich in dem Buch, das ich über Beauxbatons gelesen habe, gar nichts gefunden. Überhaupt sind nur sehr wenige Informationen über die Schule bekannt. Eigentlich wurde sich auch mehr mit den Schulleitern und Schulleiterinnen beschäftigt. Aber auch schon beim Trimagischen Turnier haben sie ein sehr großes Geheimnis um ihre Schulen gemacht. Viktor durfte mir fast gar nichts sagen. Nur, dass Durmstrang sehr große Ländereien hätte und das war Schulleiter Karkaroff schon mehr als genug. Wirklich schade, wo ich mich doch so für andere Schulen interessiere." Rons Gesicht hatte sich bei dem Namen Viktor merklich verdunkelt, aber er sagte nichts, sondern schwieg. Harry nickte zustimmend und Ginny beobachtete interessiert, wie sich die Tische langsam füllten. "Dann sind sicher auch die Durmstrangschüler da.", meinte Ginny schließlich in die Stille hinein, die zwischen den vier Freunden entstanden war. 

Wie, als hätten sie alle auf ihr Wort gewartet, tauchten nun auch rote Schuluniformen unter den blauen Uniformen auf. Sie ließen sich auf Anweisung von Madame Maxime auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Hogwartsschüler und somit am unteren Ende des rechten Tisches nieder. "Denen muss doch verdammt warm sein. Mir ist ja schon in meinen Umhang warm, aber in diesen dicken Pelzmänteln...", gab Ron kund. Harry brummte zustimmend. 

"Monsieur Lewski kommen sie mit. Sie sitzen vorne am Lehrertisch." Ein noch ziemlich junger Mann trat auf die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons zu und nickte freundlich. Er hatte dunkelbraunes, fast schwarzes Haar und ebenfalls dunkle Augen. Seine Haare waren nicht so kurz, allerdings auch nicht sonderlich lang. Insgesamt stellte er ein ziemlich normales Mittelmaß dar. "Lewski? Der Jäger der bulgarischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft?", fragte Ron laut. So laut, dass auch der neue Schulleiter ihn hörte. Er grinste. "Es freut mich wirklich, dass sie die Namen der Quidditchnationalmannschaft meines Landes kennen, aber nein, ich fürchte ich muss sie enttäuschten, ich bin kein guter Quidditchspieler, sondern nur ein einfacher Schriftsteller." Er lachte vergnügt und folgte währenddessen Madame Maxime. "Schriftsteller? Oh meine Güte, dass ist Georgi Lewski! Autor der sehr bekannten Buchreihe über Ägypten. Eine wirklich sehr interessante Reihe. Mir fehlt noch ein Buch, dann habe ich sie durch. Er hat über alles geschrieben: von der Geschichte der magischen Bevölkerung Ägyptens bis zu Flüchen und Bannen, die in den Pyramiden angewendet wurden. Ein ganzes Buch allein über die Gegenzauber, allerdings hat er selbst gesagt, dass er nicht die Gegenflüche zu allen kennt und selbst wenn, dürfte er sie nicht drucken lassen, denn dann wären schon längst alle Pyramiden ausgeräumt worden. Er schreibt wirklich gut. Nicht zu trocken, aber immer noch ernst. Wirklich sehr gute Bücher. Ich habe sie gerade zu verschlungen und habe den letzten Band auch dabei." Sie hatte schon leise gesprochen, doch nun senkte sie ihre Stimme noch weiter hinunter, sodass sich Harry und Ron, die den beiden Mädchen gegenüber saßen, über den Tisch lehnen mussten, um sie zu verstehen. "Ich habe noch ein Buch eingepackt. Ich musste Madam Pince wirklich sehr, sehr lange überreden und habe mir schließlich eine Erlaubnis von Professor Lupin und Professor McGonagall geholt und dann hat sie es doch noch zugelassen, aber wirklich nur sehr widerwillig. Nein, nicht die Buchreihe über Ägypten, die habe ich mir im Sommer gekauft. Ich habe sie überredet, ein Buch aus der Bibliothek mit nach Beauxbatons mitnehmen zu dürfen. Ratet mal, über was." Die Drei zuckten synchron mit den Schultern und so flüsterte Hermine so leise sie konnte weiter. "Ein Buch über Rowena Ravenclaw, wenn es etwas über ihr-wisst-schon-was zu lesen gibt, dann in diesem Buch. Schließlich können wir es nicht einfach so zerstören, denn wir müssen uns wirklich sicher sein, dass es ein ihr-wisst-schon-was ist." Ron hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Was meinst du, was es für ein großer Verlust wäre, wenn ein solcher Gegenstand von einer Gründerin von Hogwarts von vor tausend Jahren einfach zerstört werden würde? Na siehst du. Er ist sicherlich sehr wertvoll und eigentlich gehört er in ein Museum, aber die Chance auf Frieden ist vorläufig wichtiger." Sie schwieg, denn Madame Maxime hatte sich erhoben und begann zu sprechen: "Zunächst einmal wollen wir gemeinsam speisen und danach werden wir die einzelnen Quidditchmannschaften vorstellen. Ich heiße sie alle noch einmal herzlich Willkommen im Palast von Beauxbatons und nun... guten Appetit." Speisen erschienen überall auf den Tischen und die Hogwartsschüler langten, nach anfänglicher Scheu, kräftig zu, waren sie, auch wenn die Reise weniger appetitlich gewesen war, doch nun sehr hungrig. Ron fand es besonders erfreulich, dass auch das ein oder andere 'normale' Essen, wie er es nannte, dabei war. Harry fiel noch etwas ein und so wendete er sich an Orla Qurike und Malcolm Baddock, die jeweils auf einer Seite bei ihm in der Nähe saßen. "Wenn gleich die Mannschaften vorgestellt werden, nur die Erste, okay? Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass alle sofort wissen, dass wir zwei haben, das soll erst einmal geheim bleiben. Malcolm kannst du das weiter sagen? Und du auch Orla? Danke." Die Beiden hatten genickt und es leise weiter gegeben. 

"Ich hoffe, ihnen hat das Essen geschmeckt und sie sind satt geworden. Kommen wir aber nun zu den drei Quidditchmannschaften. Fangen wir mit der aus Durmstrang an. Kommen sie doch bitte zu mir." Applaus brannte auf, Hälse wurden gereckt und leise getuschelt. Sieben Schülerinnen und Schüler standen auf und traten nach vorne zu Madame Maxime. 

"Ich glaube, der ganz rechts, der kleine da, ist der Sucher.", flüsterte Harry. "Ja, das könnte hinkommen. Der neben dem Sucher hat so einen entschlossenen Zug um den Mund... sicherlich Treiber." 

"Monsieur Kretmatec ist der Kapitän der Mannschaft von Durmstrang." Ein kräftiger Junge holte aus einer seiner Umhangtaschen ein Abzeichen hervor und steckte es sich an die Brust. Wahrscheinlich war es so eines, wie Harry es hatte, nur mit dem Wappen Durmstrangs. Er trat hervor und schüttelte der Schulleiterin die Hand. Die Mannschaft ging wieder zu ihren Plätzen und setzte sich. 

"Die nächste Mannschaft wäre dann die von Beauxbatons." 

Schülerinnen und Schüler in blauen Uniformen erhoben sich und traten nach vorne zu ihrer Schulleiterin. "Kapitänin ist Brigitte Souchet" Es wurde applaudiert und auch diese Mannschaft setzte sich wieder. 

"Und als letztes hätten wir dann noch die Quidditchmannschaft von Hogwarts." Lauter Applaus, vor allem aus der Hogwarts Ecke brannte auf. Harry, Ginny, Anthony, Terry, Owen, Rose und Ron erhoben sich und schritten nach vorne. "Kapitän ist Harry Potter." Getuschel entfachte überall in der Halle. "Potter... DER Harry Potter... der Junge, der lebt... der Auserwählte?" Harry holte auch sein Abzeichen heraus und steckte es sich an den Umhang. Harry trat zu der Schulleiterin und schüttelte ihr die Hand. "Seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, sind die etwas gewachsen, Monsieur." Die Lehrerinnen und Lehrer begannen zu lachen und auch seine Mannschaft grinste. Er nahm es locker und lachte mit. "Ja ich denke auch, dass ich etwas gewachsen bin seit dem Turnier." Sie setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze und noch immer hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen und auch nun ignorierte er weiterhin die Blicke, die er zugeworfen bekam. "Ich erkläre das Festessen hiermit für beendet. Den Schülerinnen und Schülern aus Durmstrang und Hogwarts werden ihre Zimmer noch gezeigt. Bleiben sie also bitte noch sitzen." Stühle wurden gerückt und die Beauxbatonsschüler verließen die Halle. 

AN: 

1. Meine Beta hatte mir den französischen Akzent überall in Klammern dahinter geschrieben und deshalb will ich jetzt erklären, warum ich das weg gemacht habe und zwar, weil sie ja alle den Übersetztungszauber 'auf' sich haben und somit Französisch sprechen. Folge: Der Akzent fällt weg ;)

2. Ich fliege morgen für vier Tage nach London... freu freu und kann deshalb erst wieder am Freitag oder noch später hochladen...

lg Leni2oo5


	58. 57 Kapitel

**57. Kapitel - Schmuckstücke der Gründer**

Professor McGonagall trat zu ihren Schülern und nickte hier und dort einem zu. "Folgen sie mir bitte." Madame Maxime war hinter Professor McGonagall aufgetaucht und schritt voraus. 

Sie stieg die Treppe hinauf und bog dann rechts ab. Die Schüler aus Hogwarts folgten ihr. Sie liefen durch einige Korridore, bogen Mal links und Mal rechts ab und immer wieder gab es große Fenster, die die Gänge erhellten und durch die man einen tollen Blick auf die Ländereien hatte. Endlich, als sich alle sicher waren den Weg zurück in die Halle nicht wieder zu finden, blieb die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons vor einem großen Bild, das Hogwarts zeigte, stehen. 

"Einen schlafenden Drachen soll man niemals reizen." Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und gab den Eingang in eine kleine Halle frei. Fünf Tische, genauso angeordnet wie die in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts, standen in der Halle. Fackeln, die momentan nicht angezündet waren, waren an den Wänden befestigt. Harrys Blick wanderte wieder an die Decke und dieses Mal wurde er nicht enttäuscht. Die Decke sah genauso aus, wie die Decke in Hogwarts. Insgesamt schien es eine fast identische Abbildung der Halle aus Hogwarts zu sein, nur war alles etwas kleiner. Der einzige, wirklich auffallende Unterschied war, dass sieben Türen an den Seiten in andere Räume führten. Sie traten ein. 

"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler aus Hogwarts. Bis Anfang März wird das jetzt ihr zu Hause sein. In ihrer Schule haben sie normalerweise vier Häuser: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Um sie nicht zu sehr aus ihrer 'Umgebung' zu reißen, werden diese Häuser auch hier bei behalten. Hinter vier dieser sieben Türen verstecken sich die Gemeinschaftsräume der Häuser. Sie sind alle mit dem Hauswappen gekennzeichnet. Die fünfte Tür führt zu den Privaträumen ihrer Schulleiterin, die sechste in die Bibliothek und die siebte in die Eingangshalle, von der sie in die in die Festhalle von Beauxbatons und auf die Länderein kommen. Unterricht werden sie zusammen mit den Schülerinnen und Schülern aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang haben und natürlich hoffe ich, im Namen der gesamten Schule und deren Bewohner, dass ihnen die Zeit gefallen wird, sie viel Spaß haben werden und vor allem, dass sie nicht so gut Quidditch spielen können, denn Beauxbatons will unbedingt gewinnen." Die Schüler lachten, doch Professor McGonagall entgegnete mit gerunzelter Stirn: "Keine Sorge, Madame Maxime: Auch wir wollen gewinnen... und wissen sie was? Wir werden mit diesem Pokal nach Hause fahren... oder Potter?" "Natürlich Professor.. wenn unser Hüter denn den ein oder anderen Quaffel hält, unsere Jäger ein paar Tore machen, die Treiber uns die Klatscher vom Hals halten und der Sucher mit seinem genialen Besen den Schnatz fängt, gewinnen wir natürlich." "Ich muss dir zustimmen, Harry. Ich halte nicht immer alle Bälle... aber vielleicht wird es ja doch was.", rief Malcolm. Die Augen vom Madame Maxime flogen zu dem kleinen Viertklässler und ein siegessicheres Glitzern erreichte ihre Augen. "Alle weiteren Informationen erhalten sie dann heute Abend oder Morgen früh." Sie verließ die Kleine Halle und zurück blieben eine Menge Schüler, die verwundert die Stirn runzelten. 

"Guter Schachzug, Malcolm... typisch Slytherin." "Danke Kapitän, du hast gut mit gespielt... für einen Gryffindor." Die beiden grinsten sich an und auch bei den anderen schien der Knut zu fallen. "Boah ich habe voll den Schreck bekommen... dachte schon, der kleine Slytherin macht jetzt den Hüter.", murmelte Ron Harry zu, dieser grinste als Antwort nur noch breiter. "Jungs, Ginny? Ich gehe mal in meinen Schlafsaal, um mein Buch, das ich mir zum Glück noch ausleihen durfte, zu holen. Bin gleich wieder da." Als wäre das das geheime Signal gewesen, verteilten sich die Schülerinnen und Schüler in die Gemeinschaftsräume und Schlafsäle. Einige steuerten auch die Bibliothek an und andere packten Spiele aus und setzten sich mit ihren Freunden zusammen an einen der Tische.

Harry, Ginny und Ron betraten den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und blieben erst einmal überrascht stehen. Er sah wirklich fast genauso aus, wie der eigentliche Gemeinschaftsraum. Sehr zufrieden ließen sie sich auf drei Sessel an einem Kamin sinken und warteten darauf, dass Hermine zurück kommen würde. 

"Warum sind wir eigentlich im 'Palast' untergebracht... beim Turnier haben die doch auch in der Kutsche oder dem Schiff gewohnt?" "Nun Ron, vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen, das wir sehr viel mehr Schüler sind, als damals zu uns nach Hogwarts gekommen sind. Es wäre zu viel Aufwand gewesen den Bus so zu verzaubern, dass er als Wohnraum für gut fünfzig Schüler dienen könnte.", meinte Hermine, die die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinunter kam. 

Ron drehte sich überrascht um, nickte dann jedoch verstehend. "Ich habe es dabei... selbst die Schlafsäle sehen fast so aus, wie in Hogwarts. Was man mit Magie alles machen kann... ich finde es jedes Mal aufs Neue sehr faszinierend." Harry nickte heftig, während Ron mit den Schultern zuckte. "Sollen wir vielleicht nicht besser wo anders hin gehen?" Hermine war zu den Drei getreten und hatte nur sehr leise gesprochen, damit sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. 

Ginny nickte und so verließen die Vier den Gemeinschaftsraum und kehrten in die Kleine Halle zurück. 

Auch diese verließen sie durch den Ausgang und standen dann etwas ratlos auf einem Korridor. 

Ginny ergriff die Initiative und trat an die nächste Tür, bevor sie diese allerdings öffnete, lauschte sie noch einmal daran. Da sie keine Geräusche hören konnte, drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter und betrat den leeren Raum. 

Hermine, Ron und Harry folgten ihr und setzten sich auf Stühle um Hermine herum. "Hast du die Brosche?" "Ja, warte... ich trage sie seitdem immer mit mir herum." Er durchwühlte seine Tasche und fand schließlich das kleine Kästchen. Vorsichtig entriegelte und öffnete er es. Zum Vorschein kam wieder die schöne silberne Adlerbrosche. Vorsichtig hielt er Hermine das Schmuckstück hin. "Sie ist wirklich schön.", meinte Hermine ehrfürchtig. "Hier, auf dem Rand... sind das nicht Runen?", fragte Ron, der seinen Kopf schief gelegt hatte und die Zeichen betrachtete. "Ja, das sind Runen. Warte mal... das hier ist Intelligenz, das heißt Weisheit und das... hm... ich habe die schon einmal gesehen... aber wo?" Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und starrte die dritte Rune grübelnd an. "Es fällt mir jetzt nicht ein... aber ich werde das noch mal nachschlagen. Kommen wir jetzt aber zu der Brosche." Hermine warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Adler und schlug dann das Inhaltsverzeichnis des Buches auf. Fahrig fuhr sie die Zeilen mit dem Finger nach. Ginny, die ihr über die Schulter sah, deutete schließlich auf eine Stelle sehr weit unten. "_Schmuckstücke der Gründer... 216_ Da müsste es eigentlich dabei stehen", fügte Ginny noch erklärend hinzu. "Ja, du hast Recht." Hermine schlug die Seite auf. Verschnörkelt stand dort noch einmal die Überschrift und dann waren mehrere Malereien und Zeichnungen zu sehen. Auf dem ersten Bild war eine altertümliche Haarspange abgebildet. "_Haarspange von Helga Hufflepuff..._", las Hermine vor. "_... Gerüchten zu Folge wurde sie 1456 bei einem Unfall zerstört. Schwert von Godric Gryffindor. Keine weiteren Angaben bekannt._ Seht euch das an. Es ist wirklich schön oder?" "Hmm... ein bisschen blutverschmiert, aber schön ja." "Blutverschmiert? Ist es überhaupt nicht Harry. Woher willst du das eigentlich wissen? Du hast noch keinen einzigen Blick in das Buch geworfen." "Ich brauche auch keinen Blick in das Buch zu werfen. Ich weiß, wie es aussieht. Wäre auch ganz schön blöd wenn nicht, schließlich liegt es in meinem Koffer." "In deinem Koffer?!" "In meinem Koffer. Professor Dumbledore hat es mir vererbt." "Professor Dumbledore? Woher hatte der das denn?" Hermine klang total verwundert. "Ich habe es in meinem zweiten Schuljahr aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen, um den Basilisken zu töten und Ginny zu retten." Er trat an eines der Fenster und sah hinab auf das große Quidditchfeld und seufzte tief. Die Drei schwiegen, denn Harry hatte nie viel von den Dingen erzählt, die passiert waren, wenn er am Ende ihrer Abenteuer Voldemort ganz alleine gegenüber gestanden hatte. "Harry?", fragte schließlich Ginny vorsichtig. "Ist schon in Ordnung... du kannst ruhig weiter vorlesen Hermine." Sie nickte unmerklich. "_Amulett von Slytherin. Soll sich im Besitz des Erben befinden._ Das stimmt zum Glück nicht mehr. _Brosche von Ravenclaw und Kelch von Hufflepuff. Über beides kein Aufenthaltsort bekannt. Die Brosche verschwand 1975 spurlos. _Das könnte doch hinkommen. Hier, Harry... ein Bild von dem Kelch, den wir noch finden müssen. Aber zu dem steht hier nichts... überhaupt gar nichts und wir haben auch keinen Anhaltspunkt, nichts. Wir werden ewig suchen müssen und die Frage ist erst einmal... wo fangen wir an?" "Mit der Zerstörung des Horkruxes. Ich will dieses Ding nicht länger in meiner Nähe haben... Stellt euch das doch einmal vor: ein Teil von ihr-wisst-schon-wems Seele ist da drin. Bahh." "Noch wissen wir nicht, ob es wirklich ein Horkrux ist und das müssen wir heraus finden. Ich gehe mal mein Runen Buch holen und dann entziffern wir noch die letzten beiden Runen. Vielleicht wissen wir dann mehr." Hermine legte das Buch auf einen Tisch und verließ den Raum, während Harry sich das Bild vom Kelch genauer ansah. 

Wenig später kehrte Hermine, mit einem dicken Buch unter ihrem Arm, zurück. Hastig schlug sie es auf, sobald sie den Tisch erreicht hatte und blätterte wild herum. Sie wusste anscheinend ganz genau, wo sie musste. "Hier ist es auch schon... die linke Rune steht für Leben... und die andere... beim Barte des Merlin... alles spricht dafür, dass das wirklich ein Horkrux ist. Sie steht nämlich für… Seele und hier ist ja noch eine... die steht für Schutz." "Aber eins habe ich noch nicht kapiert. Warum sollte ihr-wisst-schon-wer so doof sein und auch noch auf das Kästchen schreiben, dass da drin ein Horkrux ist?" Ron sah fragend in die Runde. Hermine nickte leicht und runzelte die Stirn. Auch Harry grübelte... allein Ginny schien vollkommen überzeugt. "Ist doch ganz einfach... weil wir dann denken, das wäre nie und nimmer ein Horkrux und es nicht zerstören und das ist doch sein Ziel. Wir müssen es einfach zerstören und wenn es ähnlich zugeht, wie beim letzten Horkrux, dann wissen wir, dass auch diese Brosche einer ist und wenn nicht... dann dürfte doch eigentlich gar nichts passieren, oder? Schließlich werden wir ja wohl kaum einen Gegenstand zerstören nur weil wir uns küssen." "Ginny hat Recht... aber diesmal lassen wir euch nicht allein. Ron und ich bleiben dabei." Harry und Ginny nickten, während Ron den Blick auf die Brosche heftete. Das Paar stellte sich wieder gegenüber und sah sich lange an. Der Horkrux lag zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch. Vorsichtig zog Harry Ginny näher und küsste sie leicht. Sie vertieften den Kuss und schließlich trennten sie sich, aufgrund des Luftmangels, kurz. "Ich liebe dich.", hauchte Ginny, noch immer gierig die Luft einsaugend. "Ich dich auch... ja ich dich auch." Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen und beide dachten nur an den jeweils anderen. 

Es gab einen lauten Knall, Harry und Ginny trennten sich augenblicklich und ein Strahl Feuer schoss aus dem Horkrux. Über dem Strahl erschien ein geistähnliches Wesen, das einmal laut schrie und dann spurlos verschwand. Der Horkrux zersplitterte in tausend kleine Teile und die Vier sahen, dass die Stühle und Tische ganz leicht bebten. Alles beruhigte sich und die Teilchen setzten sich wieder zusammen. "Da waren es nur noch drei...", meinte Hermine in die entstandene Stille hinein.


	59. 58 Kapitel

**58. Kapitel - Hogwarts vs. Beauxbatons**

Es war ein kalter Tag Ende November und der Wind blies nur so über das Meer und die Wiesen. Der Himmel war von Wolken überzogen, durch welche kein Sonnenstrahl hindurch zukommen vermochte. Doch trotz alle dem würde an genau diesem Tag, an dem man nicht sehr weit sehen konnte und das Spielen schwierig werden würde, das erste Quidditchspiel stattfinden. Das Durmstrangteam konnte sich gelassen zurücklehnen und hoffen, bei ihrem ersten Spiel Anfang Januar würde das Wetter besser sein, doch das Beauxbatons- und das Hogwartsteam zogen sich schon in ihren Umkleidekabinen um, während die Schülerinnen und Schüler sich auf dem großen Quidditchfeld versammelten. 

Harry hatte sich schon fertig umgezogen und lief nun aufgeregt in seiner Kabine auf und ab. Innerlich ging er noch mal die Taktik, mit der er dem gegnerischen Team gegenübertreten wollte, durch. Er hatte seinen letzten Punkt gedanklich beendet und trat nun in die Umkleidekabine der Jungen. Besorgt warf er, bevor er sich vor sein Team stellte, das schon vollständig versammelt war, noch einen Blick nach draußen in den bewölkten Himmel, doch das Wetter war auch in den vergangenen Minuten nicht besser geworden. 

"Nun, trotz des Wetters-", begann Harry, wurde aber unterbrochen als die Tür zu der Kabine geöffnet wurde und Professor McGonagall eintrat. 

"Da findet das Turnier schon in Frankreich statt, um dem schlechten Wetter zu entgehen und dann so etwas... da hätten wir auch in Hogwarts spielen können. Ahh... sie sind bereits vollständig, gut ."

"Was hätten sie gemacht, wenn wir uns noch umgezogen hätten, Professor?", fragte Terry frech. 

Die Schulleiterin sah ihn streng an. "Ich wusste, dass sie fertig sind." Doch Terry sah sie auch weiterhin fragend an und so sagte Harry schließlich: "Sie hat vorher noch mit Professor Trelawney gesprochen." Gelächter brach aus und auch die sonst so strenge Direktorin konnte ein Lächeln nicht verstecken. 

"Nun, warum ich eigentlich hier bin ist, weil ich ihnen allen viel Glück wünschen und ihnen noch einmal sagen möchte, dass ich diesen Pokal in meinen Büro stehen haben will. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten. Auf ein gutes und faires Spiel!"

Den letzten Satz wiederholten auch die Spielerinnen und Spieler und so verließ Professor McGonagall die Kabine wieder. 

"Ich habe dazu nichts hinzu zufügen, außer vielleicht: Denkt an die vielen Spielzüge, die wir bis zum Umfallen geübt haben!", meinte Harry. Auf den Gesichtern machte sich Entschlossenheit breit und ebenso entschlossen schulterten sie ihre neuen Besen und stellten sich vor die Tür zum Quidditchfeld. Gespannt lauschten sie darauf, dass der Sprecher sie ansagen würde. 

"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um das sicherlich großartige, erste Spiel zwischen Beauxbatons und Hogwarts zu verfolgen. Mein Name ist Sonja Ivanevski, ich bin eine Schülerin aus Durmstrang und habe die Ehre, das erste Quidditchspiel ansagen zu dürfen. Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, beginnen wir auch gleich mit der Mannschaft von Beauxbatons: Hüter ist Blanchard; Costa, Fabre und Noblet sind Jäger; Lacombe und Souchet sind Treiber und zum Schluss noch Grande als Sucherin."

Applaus brannte auf und die Schüler aus Beauxbatons schwenkten kleine Fahnen auf denen das Schulwappen ihrer Schule zu sehen war. Auf einzelnen stand auch der Name eines Spielern oder einer Spielerin. Auch Hogwarts und Durmstrang klatschten mit. Die Spieler betraten das Feld und winkten in die Menge. 

"Und dann hätten wir hier die Quidditchmannschaft von Hogwarts: Weasley, Goldstein, Boot und nochmal Weasley, Cauldwell, Zeller und als Sucher Harry Potter."

Die Hogwarts-Kurve schrie und kreischte sich die Seele aus dem Leib und auch hier wurden viele Fahnen geschwungen. 

Die Mannschaft trat aus der Kabine, noch immer wirkte sie sehr entschlossen. In der Mitte des Feldes trafen sich die beiden Teams und ein Lehrer, der den Schiedsrichter machen würde, betrat ebenfalls das Feld. 

"Souchet, Potter, schüttelt euch die Hände.", sagte er mit sehr tiefer Stimme.

Die beiden Kapitäne traten auf einander zu und kamen der Aufforderung nach. Aufreizend fuhr sich die Kapitänin über die Lippen, worauf sie von Ginny einen Todesblick geschickt bekam. Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte sich zu seinem Team um. 

"Die machen wir fertig.", zischte er ihnen entgegen. 

Sie grinsten als Antwort nur vielsagend und Ginny konnte es nicht unterlassen, der Kapitänin von Beauxbatons einen sehr siegesreichen Blick zu zuwerfen, den diese natürlich erwiderte. Fast zeitgleich stießen sich die vierzehn Spielerinnen und Spieler ab und schwebten dann in der Luft. Gebannt beobachteten sie den Schiedsrichter, ließen aber die Gegner nie aus ihrem Blickfeld. Er trat gegen eine große Truhe, welche daraufhin aufsprang. Die zwei Klatscher und der Schnatz flogen heraus. 

"Zur Erinnerung... der Schnatz ist 150 Punkte wert, wer ihn fängt, hat so gut wie gewonnen und außerdem ist das Spiel dann beendet!" 

Der Lehrer nahm den Quaffel in die Hand und warf ihn in die Luft. 

"Und das Spiel beginnt. Hogwarts in Ballbesitz. Hey.. die kleine Rothaarige ist ganz schön schnell und flink! ... Wie hieß sie noch mal? Wesley? Nein, Weasley... ´tschuldigung. Weasley gibt ab an Goldstein... und dieser zielt und... TOR FÜR HOGWARTS... 10 zu 0 schon nach den wenigen Sekunden. Aber Blanchard wirft den Quaffel zu Costa. Costa an Fabre und wieder an Costa. Goldstein schnappt sich den Quaffel und fliegt nun wieder in Richtung der Torringe von Beauxbatons. Er wirft... und Blanchard hält. Noblet gibt an Fabre. Sie fliegen auf den Hüter von Hogwarts zu... und Weasley hält. Noch immer 10 zu 0 für Hogwarts. Costa startet einen weiteren Versuch... und diesmal trifft er. TOR FÜR BEAUXBATONS und damit steht es 10 zu 10... es sieht ganz so aus, als würde es ein spannendes Spiel werden." 

Die Hogwarts-Kurve seufzte, feuerte Ron aber weiterhin an. Auch die Beauxbatons-Kurve schrie lautstark und die Fähnchen wurden wilder durch die Luft geschwenkt. 

Zufrieden sah Costa nur einen Moment aus, doch er ruhte sich nicht lange aus, sondern flog Ginny nach, die gerade den Quaffel gefangen hatte. 

Harry schwebte weit oben, so wie er es immer tat und flog seine Runden. Das Spielfeld ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen. Auch hielt er immer ein Auge auf die gegnerische Sucherin, die sich anscheinend von seinen Flugkünsten ebenso wenig wie von seinem Besen einschüchtern ließ. Sie flog einen Nimbus 2000 und Harry dachte mit etwas Wehmut an seinen alten Besen zurück. Natürlich war der Feuerblitz um Klassen besser... aber der Nimbus war sein erster gewesen. Auch schien Grande nicht besonders zimperlich zu sein, denn sie versuchte ihn immer wieder zu blocken. Vielleicht vertraute sie darauf, dass er ausweichen würde... oder aber sie war genauso Quidditch fanatisch wie er. Harry grinste leicht bei dem Gedanken. Das Grinsen wurde breiter, als er hörte, dass Terry Boot ein Tor für Hogwarts geholt hatte. Lässig flog er nach links und wich so einem Klatscher aus. Auch Grande ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, wie er bemerkte. Aber sie war nicht eine der Sucherinnen, die ihm nur nachflogen. Nein, sie versuchte den Schnatz vor ihm zu sehen und so den Unterschied der Besen zu verringern. Harry wusste, würde Grande den Schnatz fangen, hätten sie verloren und wenn sie ihn auch noch so schnell fangen würde hätte Hogwarts gerade mal 20 Punkte in der Tabelle. Die Beauxbatons-Kurve jubelte und wenige Sekunden später rief die Sprecherin auch schon den neuen Stand über das Feld. 

Sie hatten bereits eine halbe Stunde gespielt, der Punktestand war bei 20 zu 20 geblieben, als das erste Foul begangen wurde. Der Schiedsrichter pfiff auch schon und Harry ärgerte sich gewaltig, denn einer der Treiber hatte Ron ausschalten wollen. Es gab einen Freistoß für Hogwarts den Anthony auch erfolgreich verwandelte. Harry klatschte gerade, als er etwas sah, dass sein Herz einige Sekunden stehen ließ. "Grande hat wahrscheinlich den Schnatz gesehen, so wie die sich nach unten stürzt.", verkündete die Sprecherin. 

Harry flog ihr nach und fixierte den Schnatz. Allerdings erkannte er schon nach einigen Sekunden, dass es nicht der wirkliche Schnatz war, sondern nur eine Armbanduhr die in einem der wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die es doch noch durch die Wolkendecke geschafft hatte, glänzte. Gebannt starrte das Publikum auf Grande, die noch immer zu der Uhr flog. Selbst die anderen Spieler hatten aufgehört weiter zu spielen und Ron schrie schließlich über das Feld: "HARRY BEWEG DEINEN ARSCH!!" 

Harry drehte sich zu seinem Hüter um und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Fassungslos starrten ihn nun auch die anderen Spieler und die Zuschauer an. Grande grinste schon siegesgewiss, als Harry plötzlich etwas entdeckte. Unbemerkt von allen anderen flog der Schnatz an den Torstangen von Beauxbatons vorbei, während Grande in die entgegengesetzte Richtung flog. Harry sah seine Chance und beschleunigte. Sein Team atmete erleichtert auf, doch als es sah, dass er in die andere Richtung flog, schüttelten sie ihre Köpfe verständnislos. 

"Was ist denn nun los?! Der Sucher von Hogwarts fliegt in die eine Richtung und die Sucherin von Beauxbatons in die andere..."

Natürlich brauchte Sonja dies nicht zu sagen, denn alle hatten es bereits bemerkt. Harry fehlten noch einige Meter... vier... drei... zwei... einer... er streckte die Hand aus und dann schoss der Schnatz senkrecht nach oben. Er zog seinen Besen ebenfalls nach oben und folgte dem Schnatz. Wieder kam er ihm näher und näher. Zielsicher schlossen sich seine Finger um den kühlen, kleinen Ball und in genau dem Moment schien Grande ihren Fehler zu bemerken. Sie wirbelte herum und dann sah sie etwas, was ihr das Herz stehenbleiben ließ. Potter hatte den Schnatz gefangen. 

Die Stadionsprecherin, die Grandes Unsicherheit bemerkt hatte und dann die Enttäuschung, blickte sich suchend um und dann sah sie etwas, das sie auch sofort laut ausrief: "POTTER FÄNGT DEN SCHNATZ!! HOGWARTS GEWINNT MIT 180 ZU 20 PUNKTEN!!"

Verwundert drehte sich das Publikum wie eine Person um. Auch die Spieler schienen es nicht wirklich zu begreifen. Beim Hogwartsteam schien es als erstes durchzusickern, denn es flog so schnell es konnte auf Harry zu. Ginny fand sich als erstes in seinen Armen wieder. Glücklich küsste und umarmte sie ihn immer wieder. Ron riss Harrys Arm mit dem Schnatz in der Hand immer wieder hoch, während ihm der Rest des Teams auf die Schultern klopfte. Unter höflichem Applaus der Beauxbatons- und Durmstrangschüler und unter jubelnden Hogwartsschülern landete schließlich das Team. Die Sprecherin rief das Ergebnis eine viertel Stunde später immer noch laut über das Feld, doch ging das Meiste davon im Lärm der jubelnden Hogwartsschüler unter. 

"Chrm.. chrm.."

Harry drehte sich fragend um, denn sein Team und seine Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler ließ ihn gerade mal zu Luft kommen. Die Sucherin von Beauxbatons stand hinter ihm und streckte die Hand aus. 

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Sieg."

"Danke... du bist aber auch wirklich gut geflogen."

Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und drehte sich dann um und ging zu ihrem Team zurück. 

"Das war wirklich nobel von ihr.", meinte schließlich Hermine, die das Ganze mitbekommen hatte und Harry nun auch beglückwünschte.


	60. 59 Kapitel

**59. Kapitel - Der Weihnachtsball**

Die Wochen bis Weihnachten vergingen im Palast von Beauxbatons wie im Flug. Zwischen dem Unterricht, den Hausaufgaben, netten Unterhaltungen, Quidditchtraining und neuen Bekanntschaften blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit um überhaupt zu registrieren, dass die Wochen ins Land gingen. Und so bemerkte man erst, als der Palast bis in die kleinsten Ecken geputzt, Weihnachtsschmuck aufgehängt, Eisskulputuren, die nicht schmolzen und viele andere Sachen aufgestellt wurden, dass Weihnachten immer näher rückte. Und mit Weihnachten drängte sich Harry auch die Frage auf, was er seinen Freunden schenken könnte, denn er wollte für jeden etwas Besonderes. Vor allem für Ginny, war es doch das erste Weihnachten, das sie als Paar verbrachten und Weihnachten war bekanntlich das Fest der Liebe. Frühzeitig hatte er deshalb Hedwig mit mehreren Briefen nach England geschickt und die Antworten der Ladenbesitzer hatte er bereits erhalten. Er musste nur noch warten, dass die Päckchen ankamen und er glaubte daran, dass sie pünktlich kämen, denn das hatten ihm die Besitzer versprochen und so konnte Weihnachten kommen und das tat es auch.

Es war der Abend des 24. Dezembers und Harry und Ron warteten zusammen am Ende der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. Aufgeregt strich Ron eine Falte auf seinem Umhang glatt. "Ich habe den Eindruck, sie wollen uns heute extra lange warten lassen.", murrte er. Zustimmend nickte Harry. Die beiden begannen zu lächeln, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörten, doch waren es nicht Hermine und Ginny, die hinunter kamen, sondern Demelza. 

"Die beiden kommen gleich.", sagte sie, als sie die enttäuschten Gesichter der Jungs sah. Dankbar nickte Harry ihr zu und als dann ein weiteres Mal Schritte auf der Treppe waren, gehörten sie tatsächlich zu Hermine und Ginny. 

Harrys Freundin kam diesmal zuerst und Harry blieb wieder die Luft weg. Ginny trug wieder ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid, doch ihre Haare hatte sie im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal hochgesteckt. Auch diese Frisur stand ihr ausgezeichnet, wie er fand. Elegant stieg sie die letzten Stufen hinab und trat auf Harry zu. "Du siehst nicht nur wunderhübsch aus… du BIST wunderhübsch.", murmelte er ihr ins Ohr. "Danke Harry... du siehst auch gut aus... und ich hoffe wir blamieren uns gleich nicht so sehr." "Ach komm... das bisschen tanzen." Der Schalk funkelte in seinen Augen. "Jaah... das bisschen tanzen." Sie grinsten beide. 

Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit auch zu Ron gegangen. Auch sie sah wirklich gut aus. Ihre Haare hatte sie nur wenig gebändigt und offen gelassen und auch sie trug wieder ihr blau-graues Kleid. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du gegen deine Haare hast... ich liebe sie mindestens genauso wie dich.", flüsterte Ron ihr zu. "Wirklich?" Er nickte bestätigend. "Danke... du siehst auch sehr gut aus." Rons Ohren wurden rot, doch er murmelte noch ein "Danke", ehe er ihre Hand ergriff. Zu Viert verließen sie den nachgebauten Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und betraten die Kleine Halle, wie sie sie inzwischen alle nannten.

Sie durchquerten sie und traten durch die Tür in die Eingangshalle von Beauxbatons. 

Mädchen und Jungen aus Durmstrang, Beauxbatons und Hogwarts hatten sich bereits darin versammelt und sie wurde immer voller. Viele Schüler suchten nach ihrer Begleitung. Mädchen tuschelten über die Kleider anderer und Jungen unterhielten sich über das nächste Quidditchspiel, das schon bald stattfinden würde. Die Eingangshalle wurde immer voller und voller. 

Madame Maxime schritt auf die Vier zu. "Monsieur Potter... sie setzen sich bitte gleich zusammen mit ihrer Begleitung vorne zu den Lehrern und vergessen sie nicht, dass sie zusammen mit Kretmatec und Souchet und deren Begleitungen den diesjährigen Ball eröffnen müssen." "Natürlich Madame Maxime." Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann durch eine Tür.

Gerade, als die ersten ungeduldig wurden, öffnete sich die große Tür, die zum Speisesaal führte und die Schüler strömten hinein.

Die drei Tische, die normalerweise in U-Form standen, waren verschwunden. Stattdessen war der Saal mit vielen kleinen Tischen gefüllt, an dem jeweils zehn Personen Platz hatten. Am anderen Ende der Halle stand ein etwas größerer Tisch, an dem bereits die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen, der Schulleiter und die Schulleiterinnen saßen. An den Wänden standen riesige Eisskulpturen, die aussahen, als wären sie riesige Statuen aus Diamant. Sie glitzerten geheimnisvoll und tauchten den Saal in außergewöhnliches Licht. 

Hermine und Ron setzten sich an einen der kleineren Tische, während Ginny und Harry sich zu den Lehrern setzten. 

"Guten Abend, Mr. Potter.. Ms. Weasley." "Guten Abend Professor McGonagall.", antworteten Harry und Ginny fast gleichzeitig. Auch die Professoren begrüßten sie. Madame Maxime stand auf und augenblicklich wurde es mucksmäuschen Still im Speisesaal. "Hiermit erkläre ich den Weihnachtsball des Quidditchturniers für eröffnet. Ich wünsche ihnen guten Appetit und einen schönen Abend. Auf das wir vielleicht einmal diese Stunden vergessen können, dass wir Gegner in diesem Turnier sind." Die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons setzte sich wieder, während alle Beifall klatschten. 

Die meisten Schüler sahen sich erwartungsvoll um, aber das Essen erschien nirgendwo und so wandten sich die meisten wieder der Schulleiterin zu. Madame Maxime bestellte ein Gericht bei ihrem Teller und die Schüler machten dies nach. Schon bald waren alle Teller mit den unterschiedlichsten Gerichten gefüllt und jeder Schüler und jede Schülerin war zufrieden, denn jeder konnte das essen, was er wollte. Waldnymphen begannen zu singen und begleiteten sie beim Essen, was vor allem die Hogwarts- und Durmstrangschüler anfangs seltsam fanden, aber alle gewöhnten sich schnell daran.

"Und... wie ist es in Ägypten Monsieur Lewski? Ich habe viel über dieses Land gehört, hatte aber nie die Gelegenheit einmal selbst das Land und die Leute zu besuchen. Alle, die einmal da waren, sagen die Pyramiden sind fantastisch. Ich gebe zu, ich bin wirklich interessiert... aber als Lehrer... da bleibt nicht viel Zeit für Urlaub." Ein Lehrer, den Harry nicht kannte, hatte den Schulleiter von Durmstrang angesprochen. "Ohh... ja die Pyramiden sind wirklich faszinierend... aber sicherlich auch die Leute... die Legenden... alles ist wirklich interessant. Nicht umsonst habe ich eine Buchreihe über das Land geschrieben." Er lachte leise. "Beauxbatons... diese Schule ist einfach wunderbar. Hier ist es nicht so kalt, wie bei uns in Durmstrang und da ein wirklich großes Geheimnis um diese Schule gemacht wird, ist die Ehre für mich nur noch größer hier sein zu dürfen. Hogwarts würde ich auch gerne mal einen Besuch abstatten. Sicherlich hat auch diese Schule etwas. Die vier Gründer... sagen sie Professor McGonagall waren sie auch in Hogwarts in der Schule?" "Allerdings... ich hätte nie gedacht, einmal Schulleiterin von dieser Schule zu werden..." Sie alle dachten an Dumbledore und Harry huschte ein dunkler Schatten über sein Gesicht, doch keiner sagte etwas. "Und in welchem Haus waren sie, wenn man fragen darf?", wandte sich nun Madame Maxime ein. "In Gryffindor." "Und in welchem sind sie?", fragte der Schulleiter von Beauxbatons Harry und Ginny. "Gryffindor.", antworteten sie synchron. Er lachte wieder. "Nur Gryffindors? Haben sie die Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins zu Hause gelassen?" "Sie kennen sich wirklich gut in der Geschichte unserer Schule aus." "Oh... nicht wirklich gut… ein paar Fakten gelesen vielleicht, aber nein nicht wirklich gut." "Oh... es kehrt Unruhe ein... Potter, Kretmatec, Souchet? Sind sie breit den Ball zu eröffnen?" Die Drei und ihre Begleitungen nickten und so begann die Musik auf ein Handzeichen Madame Maximes zu spielen. Professor McGonagall schickte Harry einen Blick zu, der aussah, als sollte er sagen: 'Wehe du tanzt nicht besser, als beim letzten Ball.' 

Harry beachtete seine Schulleiterin nicht weiter, sondern erhob sich. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und auch die ersten Schüler erhoben und versammelten sich um die Tanzfläche. Ein Gang vom Lehrertisch zur Tanzfläche blieb aber frei und so gelangten die drei Paare ohne Probleme zu ihrem Ziel. 

"Versau es bloß nicht.", zischte Ginny ihm zu, als er seine rechte Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte und die linke in seine Hand nahm. "Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl.", grinste Harry. Sie tanzten die ersten Schritte und Harry freute sich, dass es besser klappte und dass sie sich somit nicht blamieren würden. Auch Professor McGongalls Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. Nachdem sie erst einmal angefangen hatten, tanzten die beiden wie von selbst und recht schnell füllte sich auch die Tanzfläche. Harry und Ginny sahen Ron und Hermine, beide glücklich strahlend, zusammen tanzen. Madame Maxime tanzte mit dem Lehrer für Verwandlung, Professor McGonagall mit dem Schulleiter von Durmstrang und ehe sie sich versahen hörte das Lied auch schon auf und das nächste begann. Harry wollte aber nicht sofort wieder von der Tanzfläche, sondern tanzte weiter ausgelassen mit Ginny. 

Nach dem vierten endenden Lied, kehrten sie zu ihren Plätzen zurück um etwas zu trinken und um sich kurz auszuruhen. 

"Wissen sie, warum ich mich auch so sehr für die Geschichte ihrer Schule interessiere Minerva?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt eine Art Legende in Ägypten, die man öfter erzählt bekommt, als jede andere. Man sagt, in einer der Pyramiden wäre etwas von einer der Gründerinnen von Hogwarts versteckt." Interessiert wandte die Schulleiterin den Kopf zu Lewski. "Die Leute erzählen sich, der Kelch von Hufflepuff wäre dort versteckt." Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft und auch Ginny machte große Augen. Sie sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an und beide wussten, wo sie bald sein würden. 


	61. 60 Kapitel

**60. Kapitel - Eine einzige Chance**

"Gehen wir Ron und Hermine suchen?", fragte Ginny. Harry nickte und zusammen verschwanden sie wieder in der Menge. Dafür dass sie ihre Freunde zwischen all den Leuten suchen mussten, fanden sie sie sehr schnell. 

Hermine lachte vergnügt, anscheinend hatte Ron ihr gerade etwas Lustiges erzählt, denn er grinste zufrieden. "Und dann hat er-.. Harry, Ginny! Was ist denn mit euch passiert?" Verwundert drehte sich Hermine um und beide sahen Harry und Ginny fragend an. "Können wir kurz raus gehen?" "Sicher." Die Vier verließen den Speisesaal und betraten ein leeres Klassenzimmer, das Hermine, sobald sie es betreten hatten, magisch verschloss. 

Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu. "Also, was ist passiert?", fragte Ron ungeduldig. "Wir haben einen Hinweis, wo der nächste Horkrux versteckt ist.", meinte Ginny aufgeregt. "Wo habt ihr den denn her? Hat jemand auf dem Ball gesagt: Ach wisst ihr, ich weiß wo einer von ihr-wisst-schon-wems Horkruxen versteckt ist...?" "Nein, Ron, aber der Schulleiter von Durmstrang hat Professor McGonagall gegenüber erwähnt, dass man sich in Ägypten erzählen würde, dass der Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff in einer der Pyramiden verstreckt wäre.", antwortete Harry. "Und ihr meint, da ist was dran?", fragte nun auch Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang leicht zweifelnd, aber auch aufgeregt. "Es ist immerhin ein Hinweis... und besser als wenn wir gar keine Ahnung hätten, wo wir suchen sollten.", meinte nun Ginny. "Da hast du Recht.", stimmte die Freundin ihres Bruders ihr zu. "Das heißt, wir müssen nach Ägypten?", fragte Ron. "Genau das heißt es.", sagte Harry entschlossen. Stille trat ein und einige Minuten starrten sie sich alle schweigend an, in ihren Gedanken versunken. "Und wie kommen wir dahin?", fragte Ginny. "Apparieren scheidet aus, das ist zu weit, außerdem haben Ron und Harry die Prüfung noch nicht gemacht beziehungsweise bestanden und du kannst noch gar nicht apparieren und dann gleich so eine weite Strecke... nein, das ist zu gefährlich. Flohpulver geht wohl auch nicht, da die Kamine überwacht werden und das, soweit ich weiß, vom Ministerium und von Todessern. Also auch schlecht. Mit einem Auto würde das zu lange dauern, denn so lange können wir unmöglich hier weg bleiben. Der Fahrende Ritter fährt bestimmt nicht so weit... es bleibt uns nur noch eine Möglichkeit und das ist eine Reise mit einem Portschlüssel." "Einen Portschlüssel nach Ägypten bekommen wir nicht so einfach. Wir können keine machen und ich denke nicht, dass uns jemand einfach so einen machen würde. Oder wir bräuchten einen Portschlüssel, der vom Ministerium zugelassen wurde, aber an so einen kommen wir erst recht nicht dran. Außerdem würde das zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.", führte Ron die Gedankengänge seiner Freundin weiter. Stolz sah Hermine ihn an, worauf hin Rons Ohren rot anliefen. "Ich denke, es gibt da noch eine Möglichkeit..." "Jetzt tu nicht so geheimnisvoll!". drängte Ginny. "Also.. Harry, ich denke das wird dir nicht gefallen, aber ich weiß nicht, was wir sonst machen sollen... Du musst an den Minister schreiben, dass du noch mal über die ganze Sache nachgedacht hast und ihn dann, wenn möglich, in einem Gespräch unter vier Augen, um diesen Gefallen bitten." "Hermine das ist genial!", freute sich Ginny. "Aber..." "Harry... das ist unsere einzige Chance... denk darüber nach." Sie entriegelte die Tür und verließ zusammen mit Ron, der seinem besten Freund noch einen langen Blick zuwarf, den Raum. 

Harry stellte sich an eines der Fenster und seufzte dann erst einmal tief. Seinen Blick richtete er auf das dunkle Meer. Ginny verharrte einige Sekunden an ihrem Platz, ehe sie zu Harry trat. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich das machen soll. Professor Dumbledore wollte ihn schon immer von mir fern halten... Der Minister wollte wissen, wo Dumbledore hinging, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war. Ich habe dazu keine Antwort gehabt, aber selbst wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte ich es ihm nicht gesagt. Er hat mir vorgeworfen 'Dumbledores Mann' zu sein und ich habe gesagt, dass ich das wäre... Wenn Professor Dumbledore noch hier wäre... es wäre alles so viel einfacher." "Harry... ich will dich nicht drängen... und ich versuche dich zu verstehen. Aber sieh doch mal.. die Horkruxe.. wenn wir sie nicht bald finden und zerstören, wird Voldemort immer mächtiger werden und... ich will dich nicht verlieren." "Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren.. ich würde es gar nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich verlieren würde..." Sie schwiegen beide eine ganze Weile und starrten nur auf das dunkle Meer hinaus. Die Musik dröhnte aus dem Speisesaal zu ihnen hinauf. "Ich werde gleich morgen Hedwig mit einem Brief an den Zaubereiminister von England los schicken." Ginny drückte seine Hand fest und lächelte ihm zu. "Gehen wir noch eine Runde tanzen?" Harry lächelte. "Warum nicht... um den Brief kann ich mir auch später noch genug Gedanken machen." Die beiden verließen das Klassenzimmer und kehrten in den Speisesaal zurück. 

Dort tanzten sie ausgelassen und es dauerte nicht lange, da zeigte die große Uhr, die normalerweise über dem Lehrertisch hing, Mitternacht an. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ginny.", flüsterte er ihr lächelnd ins Ohr. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry.", murmelte sie zurück. 

Stunden noch tanzten und lachten sie, bis die Lehrer schließlich genug hatten und sie ins Bett schickten. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine gingen zusammen bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. 

"Wisst ihr was?.. Ich packe jetzt schon meine Geschenke aus. Warum sollte ich auch noch die paar Stunden warten?", meinte Ron. Hermine sah ihn streng an, doch Ginny kicherte. "Wenn sie denn schon da sind... Gute Nacht Harry und vielen Dank für den schönen Abend." "Den Dank kann ich nur zurück geben." Sie küssten sich noch einmal und dann verschwand Ginny auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. 

Auch Hermine küsste Ron noch einmal und wünschte den beiden eine gute Nacht, ehe auch sie die Treppe hinauf stieg. 

Harry und Ron stiegen die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf. Erwartungsvoll öffnete Ron die Tür und erhellte dann mit der Spitze seines leuchtenden Zauberstabes, den Raum. 

Er trat zu seinem Bett, doch dort lag noch kein einziges Geschenk. Auch vor Harrys Bett lagen noch keine und so zog er sich enttäuscht um. "Das gibt es doch nicht. Warum liegen die da noch nicht?", fluchte er leise. Auch Harry zog sich um. "Sieh dir das mal an: Deans Geschenke liegen schon vor seinem Bett!", flüsterte Ron. "Du kriegst wahrscheinlich sooo viele Geschenke Ron, dass es ewig dauert sie alle vor dein Bett zu legen." "Genau, so wird es sein, Harry. Das hoffe ich auch für die. Ich bleibe wach und warte auf die Geschenke... ja, genauso mache ich es." 

Die beiden legten sich in ihre Betten und Ron löschte das Licht. "Frohe Weihnachten, Ron." Leises Schnarchen, das sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde steigerte kam aus der Richtung seines Freundes und Harry musste leise lachen. "Natürlich… du bleibst wach, bis die Geschenke da sind.", murmelte er leise, doch dann drehte auch er sich um. Mit seinen Gedanken war er noch immer bei dem Weihnachtsball und bei Ginny. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dean als erstes auf und packte leise seine Geschenke aus. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass Ron noch nicht wach war, denn sonst war er immer der erste der an Weihnachten seine Augen aufschlug und alle anderen weckte. Auch zum Frühstück an diesem Morgen erschienen weder Hermine, Ginny, Harry oder Ron. 

Sie alle schliefen sich aus und schließlich war es doch Ron, der als erstes der Vier die Augen aufschlug. "HARRY, AUFSTEHEN!! GESCHENKE!" Wie ein kleines Kind sprang Ron aus dem Bett und stürzte sich auf seinen Geschenkeberg. Harry drehte sich noch einmal auf die Seite und grummelte sauer etwas in sein Kissen, doch Ron kannte an Weihnachten kein Erbarmen. "Komm schon, Harry... GESCHENKE!" "Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich bin schon so gut, wie aufgestanden." "Harry!" "Ja.." Müde schälte sich Harry aus seiner Decke und rieb sich die Augen. Gähnend setzte er sich seine Brille auf und sein Blick fiel gleich auf Ron, dessen Augen begeistert funkelten, als er sein erstes Päckchen öffnete. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ron." Sein bester Freund blickte auf und grinste. "Frohe Weihnachten, Harry." Es beruhigte Harry zu sehen, dass sich wenigstens etwas in all den Jahren nicht geändert hatte. 


	62. 61 Kapitel

**61. Kapitel - Geschenke**

Ron riss den Rest des Papiers ab und sah einen Moment ungläubig drein, ehe er schallend zu lachen begann. "Was ist denn so komisch?", fragte Harry neugierig. Ron wischte sich eine Lachträne aus seinem Augenwinkel und wedelte dann mit einer knallbunten Verpackung vor Harrys Nase herum. Harry betrachtete diese verwirrt und wusste nicht so recht, was daran so lustig sein sollte. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und erkannte die drei Ws von Fred und Georges Scherzartikelladen. In leuchtender Schrift stand unter dem Logo _Überraschungspaket_. "...Und was ist daran so lustig?" "Das ist von Ginny... und ich habe ihr genau dasselbe Überraschungspaket geschenkt!" Bei Harry ging nun auch ein Licht auf und er grinste. "Man merkt halt doch manchmal, dass ihr Geschwister seid." "Jaah." Ron beruhigte sich wieder und warf die Verpackung hinter sich, während er das Geschenk seiner Schwester auf seinem Bett platzierte. "Nun.. was haben wir denn hier noch. Einen Pulli von Mum.. mach ich den mal auf. Hoffentlich nicht schon wieder kastanienbraun." Auch Harry stand nun auf und kniete sich vor seinen Geschenkeberg. "Fang ich auch mal mit dem Geschenk deiner Mum an." Er öffnete das Päckchen und heraus fiel, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten war, ein Pulli. Dieses Mal war er rot, genauer gesagt gryffindorrot und auf ihm war ein goldener Schnatz zu sehen. "Hey.. ich hab einen mit einem Quaffel und den Ringen.", grinste Ron. Die Beiden sahen sich einen Moment an, ehe sie, ohne lange zu überlegen, ihre neuen Pullis anzogen. Harry griff nach dem nächsten Päckchen und als dieses ziemlich schwer war, betrachtete er kurz sein Namensschild. "Hagrid hat wieder Kekse geschickt..." "...ich habe auch welche.", sagte der Hüter des Hogwartsquidditchteams, der ebenfalls ein schweres Geschenk in der Hand hielt. "Hast du Dobby auch wieder zwei Socken geschickt?" Harry nickte lächelnd. Die Beiden sahen nur kurz in das Geschenk von Hagrid hinein, ehe sie es beide zu den Abfällen legten. Hagrids Kekse waren nun einmal immer noch nicht genießbar genug. "DAS packe ich dieses Jahr ganz sicher nicht aus.", meinte Harry angeekelt und schmiss ein ungeöffnetes Päckchen auf den Papierhaufen. Fragend sah Ron ihn an und Harry murmelte nur "Kreacher", woraufhin sein bester Freund verstehend nickte, denn er fragte nicht weiter nach. Sie beide konnten sich noch gut an das Geschenk vom letzten Jahr erinnern und Harry wollte nicht unbedingt noch einmal Maden überall in seinen Sachen haben. "Und was haben wir denn hier? Ein Geschenk von Harry!", grinste Ron und schüttelte vorsichtig das kleine Päckchen hin und her. "Hmmm... was könnte denn da drin sein?" "Ein schreiender Hausaufgabenplaner?!" Einen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden todernst an, ehe sie gemeinsam losprusteten. Noch immer grinsend öffneten die Beiden die nächsten Geschenke. "Was ist das denn?", fragte Ron verwundert. Er drehte es immer wieder in seinen Händen und sah währenddessen seinen besten Freund fragend an. "Dies ist eine wirklich geniale Maschine, wie ich finde, aus dem Laden deiner Brüder und zwar..." Er machte eine kleine Spannungspause, ehe er fortsetzte: "... du musst dich nur auf eine Süßigkeit konzentrieren und dann stellt sie dir diese her. Du kannst sie für alle Zauberersüßigkeiten und auch für die Scherzartikel deiner Brüder benutzen." Erwartungsvoll sah Harry seinen Freund an, welcher große Augen bekam. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. "Das ist… wow... Harry... das ist ja so cool!" Harry lächelte seinem Freund zu, ehe auch er die Verpackung zu seinem nächsten Geschenk aufriss und dann erstarrte. 

Ihm schossen Bilder eines Wohnzimmers durch den Kopf. Der Boden hatte einen Wasserschaden und war mit Staub überzogen. Ein Kamin war an der rechten Seite des Zimmers. Sofas standen um diesen herum. Harrys Blick wanderte weiter und blieb schließlich an einem der Sofas hängen. "Dein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk von S-sirius.", hallte die Stimme Lupins in seinen Gedanken. 

Er riss sich aus den Erinnerungen an Godric´s Hollow und betrachtete wieder den kleinen schwarzen Kuscheltierhund, der mittlerweile von den Fusseln entstaubt worden war. 

Und wieder stiegen unbekannte Erinnerungen in ihm auf. Von viel Lachen, aber keinem wahnsinnigen Lachen, sondern von schönem Lachen. Der Geruch von Essen, Plätzchen und Tannen lag in der Luft und Harry hörte die Stimmen seiner Eltern. Er hörte die Freude und Liebe. 

"Was hast du denn da?", riss Ron ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Was? Oh... mein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk von S-s-.. Sirius." Vorsichtig als könnte er den kleinen Hund verletzten, drehte er ihn einmal in seiner Hand um und setzte ihn dann auf sein Bett. Ron schwieg, anscheinend wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Harry las den kleinen Zettel, der bei dem Hund im Geschenk gewesen war. 

_Ich dachte, es ist eine schöne Erinnerung an Vergangenes. Frohe Weihnachten, Harry. Remus_

Er legte die Karte neben den Hund und griff dann nach dem nächsten Geschenk, welches von Ron war. Sein bester Freund starrte noch eine Weile auf den Hund, ehe er sich Harry zu wandte und diesen beobachtete, wie er sein Geschenk auspackte. "Ron.. wow... der ist ja toll! Das ist einfach großartig! So einen habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht!!" Auf Rons Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. "Schön, dass er dir gefällt, Harry... der Schnatz hat noch eine ganz besondere Sache an sich... er ist von Fred, George und mir zusammen. Du kannst ihn nicht verlieren, denn er kommt, wenn du 'Fertig' sagst, zu dir zurück. Ein Übungsschnatz." "Ich hoffe doch, ich finde ihn auch so.", grinste nun auch Harry. "Jetzt noch eins von Hermine und von Ginny und ... hier ist ja noch eins." Er nahm das Geschenk von Hermine. "Ein Buch.. was auch sonst." Ron lachte, während er nach seinem letzten Päckchen griff. Er hielt einen Moment erstaunt inne und sagte dann: "Harry... ich glaube, etwas stimmt hier nicht!" Verwundert sah Harry auf. "Was ist denn?" "Hermine schenkt mir KEIN Buch..." Mit großen Augen befühlte Ron weiter sein Geschenk. Sie sahen sich an und begannen wieder zu lachen. "Vielleicht ist Hermine doch noch was anderes als ein Buch eingefallen... vielleicht noch ein Vorteil eurer Beziehung." Harry öffnete das Geschenk seiner besten Freundin und zum Vorschein kam ein Buch. _Wertvolle Tipps zum Bekämpfen von Schwarzmagiern und schwarzer Magie selbst _stand auf einem dunkelbraunen Einband. "BEI MERLIN... HERMINE DU BIST GENIAL!!" Ron war aufgesprungen und tanzte durch das Zimmer. Etwas drückte er immer wieder fest an sich. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Harry!" "Jetzt sag schon... was ist es?" " Ptolemäus... wow... wie hat sie die bloß bekommen?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Ron." Genannter ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und drehte und wendete fasziniert die Schokofroschkarte. Harry grinste und griff dann auch zu seinem vorletzten Geschenk. Er nahm das, von dem er nicht wusste von wem es war und packte es aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein weiteres Buch. _Anführer - ihre Strategien und viele wertvolle Tipps_ las Harry den Titel. Seine Augen wurden groß und schnell, ehe Ron etwas bemerkte, ließ er das Buch in seinem Koffer verschwinden. Er griff nach der Karte, die aus dem Buch gefallen war.

_Wir denken, das wird dir helfen. Keine Angst... jeder andere, der das Buch ansieht, sieht nur ein ganz normales Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. _

_Frohe Weihnachten Tonks, M. McGonagall, A. Moody, K. Shacklebolt, R. Lupin und A. Carrow_

Harry holte das Buch beruhigt wieder aus seinem Koffer und legte es zu den restlichen Geschenken. Zielsicher griff er nach seinem letzten und packte auch dieses aus. Ein dickes Fotoalbum landete auf seinem Schoß. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und lächelte. Das erste war ein Foto von Hermine, Ron, Ginny und ihm, das sie vor dem Palast von Beauxbatons zeigte. Colin hatte das Bild am Tag nach ihrer Ankunft aufgenommen erinnerte sich Harry. Anstatt weiter zu blättern, schlug er das Album einmal in der Mitte auf und erstarrte, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Na? Gefällt dir das Album?", fragte Ginny, die zusammen mit Hermine das Zimmer betreten hatte. Harry nickte und sah dann wieder auf das Foto. Ginny ließ sich neben ihm auf seinem Bett nieder und sah über seine Schulter in das Fotoalbum. Es zeigte die Beiden, wie sie sich im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum nach dem gewonnenen Spiel gegen Ravenclaw das erste Mal küssten. 

AN: Das Buch vom Orden, der Hund, die Schokofroschkarte und das Schachspiel waren meine Ideen. Der Rest stammt von meiner äußerst kreativen Beta Leserin :D. Danküü für die Hilfe Julia. ;) Leider konnte ich deinen Vorschlag nicht annehmen, Julia, denn in Buch 1 wurden die Namen der beiden Karten, die Ron fehlen, genannt.


	63. 62 Kapitel

**62. Kapitel - Ein Brief an Rufus Scrimgeour**

"Eine der besseren Sachen, die ich gemacht habe, oder?", fragte Harry, seinen Blick noch immer auf dem Bild. "Auf jeden Fall.", lächelte Ginny. Die beiden küssten sich, während Ron sich bei Hermine ausgiebig für die Karte bedankte. "Und wie gefällt dir das Geschenk von mir?", fragte Harry Ginny. "Ich habe es noch nicht ausgepackt.", murmelte sie und zog ein kleines Päckchen hervor. "Hättest du mit Ron in einem Zimmer geschlafen wäre das jetzt niemals noch nicht aus gepackt." Ginny lächelte. "Ja, er hat es immer sehr eilig an Weihnachten." "Hey! Tut nicht so, als wäre ich nicht im Raum!... Du hast noch ein unausgepacktes Geschenk?!" Rons Stimme klang ziemlich ungläubig. "Ja, stell dir vor." "Von wem ist es?" "Von meinem Freund.", sie zwinkerte Harry zu und dieser lächelte zurück. "Von deinem Freund? Von welchem der beiden denn?" Ginny warf ein Kissen nach ihrem Bruder, doch dieser wich lachend aus und warf das Kissen zurück. Es traf Ginny, worauf sie Ron wütend anfunkelte, ihn dann jedoch ignorierte und das Päckchen von Harry öffnete. Ron seuftzte, als er aus dem Fenster sah. "Mir fehlt der Schnee..." "Mir auch.", murmelte Hermine. Ginny betrachtete in der Zwischenzeit eine kleine Kugel, die Harry ihr geschenkt hatte. Fragend sah sie ihren Freund an. "Ich habe das Gegenstück. Sollte einer von ins Gefahr sein, wird die Kugel rot leuchten und wenn man die Kugel dann einmal mit dem Zauberstab antippt kommt man zu dem Anderen, um ihm helfen zu können.", erklärte er. Ginny sah ihn daraufhin mit großen Augen an und fiel ihm dann um den Hals. "Danke Harry." Der Angesprochene lächelte sie noch einmal an und einen Moment schwiegen sie sich an, ehe Hermine meinte: "Sicher, es ist Weihnachten... aber ich denke ihr zieht euch an und dann setzen wir uns zusammen irgendwo hin und schreiben einen Brief." Sie sah die drei bedeutend an und Harry nickte schließlich. 

Hermine und Ginny ließen die zwei Jungs alleine und diese zogen sich um, wobei sie sich entschlossen, doch nicht die Pullover von Mrs. Weasley anzuziehen, denn in diesen war ihnen doch etwas zu warm. 

Die Vier trafen sich schließlich in dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sie auch schon den Horkrux zerstört hatten. Harry hatte genug Pergamentblätter, Federn und ein Tintenfässchen mitgenommen und nun saßen die Vier sich gegenüber an einem der Schülertische. Erwartungsvoll sah Harry Hermine an, welche zurück sah, ganz so, als wolle sie sagen: warum schreibst du nicht? "Woher soll ich wissen, wie man einen Brief an den Minister schreibt?!", brach er schließlich die Stille. Hermine seuftzte. "Wenn ihr öfter mal ein Buch in die Hand nehmen UND es sogar lesen würdet, hättet ihr sicherlich eine Idee, was man in einem solchen Brief schreibt und vor allem wie man ihn formuliert." Sie hatte in ihrer Lehrerstimme gesprochen und so antworteten die drei anderen auch wie ein Schülerchor mit: "Ja, Hermine." Diese sah sie einen Moment missbilligend an, ehe sie in die Luft starrte. Wieder enstand Stille über den Freunden. "Sehr geehrter Minister Scrimgeour", begann sie schließlich, wurde von Ron aber unterbrochen. "Harry ist doch kein Schleimer!" "Roooon.", warnte Ginny ihren Bruder, welcher aber nicht auf sie achtete. "Stimmt doch, Harry ist kein Schleimer!" "Nur weil man einen Brief mit 'Sehr geehrter Minister Scrimgeour' beginnt, ist man noch lange kein 'Schleimer', Ronald Bilius Weasley! Wir müssen den Minister davon überzeugen, dass Harry diesen Portschlüssel unbedingt braucht, aber diesen wird er nicht umsonst bekommen. Er wird sicherlich dem Ministerium den ein oder anderen Besuch abstatten müssen." Harrys Augen verfinsterten sich. "Was im Klartext heißt, ich muss in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, dass ich mit dem Ministerium zusammen arbeite und es unterstütze, was ich eigentlich nicht will." Hermine legte ihrem besten Freund beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. "Harry, ich weiß, dass dir das nicht leicht fällt... aber du kennst unser Ziel und dafür müssen wir alles tun, was möglich ist." Harr y seufzte. "Ich weiß... und ich will ja auch Frieden, aber es ist trotzdem so schwer." Er stand auf und trat zu einem der Fenster. Seinen Blick heftete er auf das große Quidditchfeld, dessen Torstangen in der Mittagssonne funkelten. "Wenn Professor Dumbledore noch hier wäre..." Müde lehnte Harry sich mit seiner Strirn gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe, während seine Freunde hinter seinem Rücken leidende Blicke tauschten. Er schloss einen Moment seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Er versuchte die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken, weshalb er sich schwungvoll umdrehte. Hermine zuckte zusammen, Ginny betrachtete Harry besorgt und Ron wusste nicht so recht, wo er hinsehen sollte und blickte deshalb auf das Blatt Pergament. Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und nahm eine der Federn in die Hand. Vorsichtig schraubte er das kleine Tintenfass auf und tauchte die Feder hinein. Schwungvoll schrieb er den vorgeschlagenden Anfang von Hermine auf und setzte rechts in die Ecke das Datum. "Also... wir dürfen nicht zu viele Informationen in diesen Brief schreiben, denn er könnte von Todessern abgefangen und gelesen werden und das wollen wir ja nicht. Ich werde eine Schuleule mit dem Brief losschicken, denn Hedwig zieht hier noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als in England. Am besten erwähne ich den Portschlüssel erst einmal nicht und sage nur, dass ich noch einmal darüber nachgedacht habe und zu dem Entschluss gekommen bin, dass es gut wäre, wenn wenigstens 'die Guten' zusammenhalten, da wir sonst wohl überhaupt keine Chance gegen Voldemort haben. Darauf muss er einfach anspringen und wenn nicht, fragen wir Luna. Ihr Dad wird sicherlich etwas darüber schreiben und dann haben wir dem Minister wenigstens eins ausgewischt. Den Portschlüssel erwähne ich erst, wenn er davon überzeugt ist, dass ich ins Ministerium komme und ich lasse dann fallen, dass ich doch sicherlich einen bekommen könnte ohne viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Denn wenn ich vorher erwähne, dass ich eigentlich nur einen Portschlüssel will und dafür alles mache, wird er sicherlich mehr wollen, als nur ein paar Besuche im Ministerium... und ehrlich gesagt will ich noch keinen Vertrag darüber schließen, ob ich nun nach meiner Schulzeit für die englische Nationalmannschaft Quidditch spiele oder Auror unter Minister Scrimgeour werde." Ron klappte der Mund auf und er starrte Harry sprachlos an. "Man Alter! Seit wann bist du so... so ... -" "Slytherin? Keine Ahnung!" Um seine Antwort noch zu unterstreichen zuckte er hilflos mit den Schultern. "Woher willst du wissen, dass sie sich für die Mannschaft haben wollen? Du bist total eingebildet, Harry!", stellte Hermine trocken fest. "Pottergene!" Die anderen drei sahen sich nur verwirrt an und Harry murmelte: "Müsst ihr nicht verstehen... Also würde ich sagen, schreibe ich einfach einen Brief an den Minister, dass ich dringend einmal mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen muss und dass es sich um das Thema handelt, dass wir bei unseren letzten Gesprächen besprochen haben. So verrate ich nicht zu viel und trotzdem weiß er, was gemeint ist. Und jetzt bist du gefragt, Hermine. Wie formuliere ich das so, dass es angemessen für den Zaubereiminister von England klingt?" Hermine nahm ihre Aufgabe sehr ernst und diktierte ihm einige sehr gute Sätze. Danach sah sie den Brief noch einmal durch und strich die wenigen Fehler an, die Harry gemacht hatte. 

"Noch einmal abschreiben!", sagte sie und Harry kam dieser Aufforderung nach. Schließlich setzte er schwungvoll seinen Namen unter den Brief und wartete einige Minuten, bis auch all die Tinte getrocknet war. Er faltete den Brief vorsichtig und steckte ihn in einen Briefumschlag, den er auch noch mitgebracht und schon beschriftet hatte. Er verschloss ihn sorgfältig und stand dann auf. "So, dann würde ich sagen, gehen wir in die Eulerei und schicken diesen Brief los." Ginny und Ron nickten und standen ebenfalls auf. Abwartend blickten sie zu Hermine, deren Gesicht sich plötzlich erhellte. "Ich habe da noch eine Idee! Gib mir noch mal den Brief, bitte." Harry kam ihrer Bitte nach und reichte ihn ihr. "Danke... Allerdings brauche ich dazu noch..." Sie bückte sich über ihre Schultasche, die sie dabei hatte und zog einige Bücher heraus. Vorsichtig legte sie diese auf den Tisch, kramte aber weiterhin in ihrer Tasche. "Ah.. hier ist es." Sie erschien wieder aus ihrer Tasche und legte ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Pergament auf den Tisch. Ihre Bücher verstaute sie danach wieder in ihrer Umhängetasche. "Warum schleppst du die eigentlich mit dir herum, Hermine? Wir haben doch Ferien. Kein Lehrer erwartet von dir, dass du das tust." "Ich wollte nachher noch einmal in die Bibiliothek und da brauche ich etwas zu schreiben. Ich bin auf etwas in dem Buch über Ägypten gestossen, das ich unbedingt nachschlagen muss... Wo ich gerade auf Ägypten zu sprechen komme. Ich wollte mich noch bei dir, Harry und bei dir, Ginny bedanken. Das sind zwei tolle Bücher und sie waren bestimmt teuer. Ich habe schon mit dem ersten angefangen. 'Hieroglyphen leicht gemacht, Teil 1' ... wie seid ihr darauf gekommen? Bestimmt weil ich erwähnt habe, dass ich die Reihe von Professor Lewski gelesen habe. Ihr Drei solltet sie übrigens auch lesen. Harry, ich habe dir das Buch über die Gegenflüche direkt mitgebracht... lies es! Wir haben schließlich keine Ahnung, was auf uns zu kommt." Sie zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es Harry. "So, was ich eigentlich wollte, ist, dass ich dir noch etwas zeigen wollte. Ich habe vor nicht all zu langer Zeit ein Buch über die Reinblütigen Familien der Zauberwelt gelesen und dabei bin ich natürlich auf die Familie Potter gestoßen. Sogar das Familienwappen war darin und ich bin gerade auf die Idee gekommen, dass wir dieses als Siegel nehmen könnten." Sie faltete das Blatt auseinander und zeigte es Harry. Ein dunkelblaues, fast schwarzes 'P' war in der Mitte zu sehen. Links daneben stand ein goldener Greif auf seinen Hinterbeinen. Der Hintergrund war ein schönes kräftiges Rot, das etwas ins Dunkelrote überging. "Prachtvoll.", flüsterte Ginny, die sich zu Harry hinüber gebeugt hatte. "Ja, das dachte ich auch." Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Pergament, das Harry wieder auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Sie schloss konzentriert die Augen und wenig später befand sich auf dem Umschlag des Briefes das Siegel der Familie Potter. "Jetzt habe ich Hunger!", sagte Ron und warf einen Blick durch eines der Fenster. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und so beschlossen sie, erst in den Speisesaal essen zu gehen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei machen würden. 


	64. 63 Kapitel

**63. Kapitel - Post vom Minister der Zauberei**

An diesem Abend gab es ein großes Festessen im Palast von Beauxbatons. Vor allem am Hogwartstisch wurde einfrig über die Geschenke gesprochen und Ron erzählte jedem, der lange genug zuhörte, was für eine tolle Schokofroschkarte er bekommen hatte und das nun nur noch eine Einzige fehlte, dann würde er alle Karten haben. Hermine freute sich sichtlich darüber, dass ihrem Freund ihr Geschenk so gut gefiel und so lächelte sie den ganzen restlichen Tag. 

Nach dem Essen schickten sie noch den Brief an den Minister los und Harry wählte sehr bedacht eine Eule, die weder in England noch in Frankreich besonders auffiel und so endete der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag recht ereignislos. 

Seit Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine den Brief losgeschickt hatten, waren nun schon ganze sechs Tage vergangen und Harry wurde langsam nervös. 

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird schon angekommen sein. Vielleicht ist der Brief ja gleich nach dem Frühstück da.", meinte Hermine, die seine Unruhe bemerkt hatte. "Jaaah hoffentlich. Und wenn die Antwort erst einmal da ist, muss ich auch warten, bis das Gespräch ist, vielleicht muss ich sogar noch einen Termin mit ihm ausmachen und es dauert noch länger. Wir haben es eilig, verdammt nochmal!" Hermine legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das wird schon Harry. Wir werden unser Ziel erreichen." Sie war mit Absicht nicht in die Details gegangen, denn einige Schüler hatten sich bereits nach den beiden umgedreht und musterten sie neugierig. 

Zu zweit betraten sie den Speisesaal und setzten sich zu Ron und Ginny, die schon vorgegangen waren. 

"Es ist schon ganz schön dumm, dass die Eulen nicht während dem Frühstück kommen. In Hogwarts ist das viel besser!" "Ron, wir sind in einem anderen Land und da gibt es nun einmal andere Sitten." "Und außerdem würden die Eulen die ganse schöne ´Alle dreckisch mac´en.", meinte Ginny, wobei sie den französischen Akzent und das Gesicht von Fleur nachmachte. Die vier Freunde prusteten los, was ihre Mitschüler nicht verstehen konnten, denn sie sahen sehr verwirrt aus. 

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Vier wieder in das 'kleine Hogwarts'. Dort erwartete sie bereits eine Eule, die Harry entgegen flog, sobald er die Kleine Halle betreten hatte. Die Freunde warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, ehe Harry der Eule den Brief abband. Diese flog sofort auf eines der Fenster zu, welches ihr von einem Schüler, den Harry nicht kannte, geöffnet wurde. 

Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Harry gingen schnell in den Jungenschlafsaal und ließen sich dort auf den Betten von Ron und Harry nieder. "Mach schon auf!", sagte Ron ungeduldig. Harry nickte und brach das Siegel des Ministeriums. 

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_es freut mich, dass Sie sich noch einmal Gedanken über unsere Gespräche gemacht haben und schließlich doch zu dem richtigen Entschluss gekommen sind. Natürlich sehe ich es genauso wie Sie. Die Guten müssen zusammenhalten, besonders in diesen schwierigen Zeiten. Ich habe mir einfach einmal die Freiheit genommen und einen Termin festgelegt. Ihre Schulleiterin wird dafür sicherlich Verständins haben. Anbei befindet sich ein Portschlüssel, der direkt in mein Vorzimmer führt. Das Aktiveriungswort lautet 'Ministerium der Zauberei, England'. Ich habe übermorgen, am 2. Januar um 11.00 Uhr für Sie Zeit._

_Auf ein faires Ergebnis hoffend_, 

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_Minister der Zauberei, England_

Harry las den Brief erst einmal selbst, ehe er ihn seinen Freunden vorlas. "Gutes Ergebnis würde ich sagen.", meinte Ron. "Aber etwas merkwürdig, findet ihr nicht auch? Es ist doch sicherlich gefährlich solch einen Portschlüssel in einen Brief zu legen. Stellt euch mal vor, was passieren würde, wenn der in die Hände eines Todessers geraten würde! Der könnte ohne Probleme einfach den Minister überwältigen und hätte sehr praktisch die ganzen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen umgangen." Die Vier sahen sich ernst an. "Stimmt... vielleicht ist der Brief aber auch gar nicht vom Minister. Er könnte genauso gut von einem Todesser kommen, der glaubt, Harry so ganz leicht reinlegen zu können und wenn er diesen Portschlüssel nimmt, fällt er den Todessern direkt in die Hände." Erschrocken zog Ginny die Luft ein und wandte sich dann ernst Harry zu: "Du darfst den auf keinen Fall benutzen!" Angesprochener nickte und es legte sich eine unangenehme Stille über die Vier. "Ich werde Professor McGonagall aufsuchen. Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit zu überprüfen, wohin der Portschlüssel führt. Wenn sie es nicht weiß, könnte sie vielleicht Alastor fragen, der hat davon sicherlich ´ne Ahnung." Die anderen drei nickten zustimmend und so stand Harry auf und machte sich direkt auf den Weg. 

Er trat in die Kleine Halle und klopfte an die Tür die zu den Gemächern der Schulleiterin führten. Es erklang allerdings keine Antwort, stattdessen schwang die Tür gleich auf. Harry trat ein und blickte sich dann um. 

Er stand in einem kleinen Raum, der hell angestrichen war. Ein Fenster an der rechten Seite zeigte das Quidditchfeld. Der Raum war leer, kein einziger Gegenstand stand darin. Es gab nur zwei Türen, die zu anderen Räumen führten. Bevor er sich fragen konnte, an welcher er wohl klopfen sollte, schwang die Tür rechts von ihm auf und gab den Blick auf Professor McGonagall und Alastor Moody frei.

"Guten Morgen, Potter." "Guten Morgen, Professor, Alastor." Er nickte beiden kurz zu und trat dann ein. 

Im Gegensatz zum vorigen Raum war dieser sehr groß. Die Schulleiterin saß hinter einem großen, wuchtigen Schreibtisch aus Holz, während Moody vor diesem auf einem nicht sehr beqem wirkendem Stuhl saß. An den Wänden standen Bücherregale, die bis an die Decke reichten und gut mit Büchern gefüllt waren. "Leider nicht alle meine.", sagte die Direktorin, die Harrys Blick gesehen hatte. "Setzen Sie sich doch, Mr. Potter." Er kam der Bitte nach und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben Moody nieder. "Was ist so wichtig, dass Sie mich aufsuchen müssen?" "Nun... ich habe dem Minister geschrieben und ihn um ein Gespräch gebeten. Daraufhin habe ich diesen Brief erhalten und nun frage ich mich, ob man irgendwie heraus finden kann, ob der Brief beziehungsweise der Portschlüssel wirklich vom Minister und nicht beispielsweise von einem Todesser stammen." Er reichte Professor McGonagall den Brief, welche ihn allerdings direkt an Moody weiter gab. "Du kennst dich da sicherlich besser aus.", meinte sie erklärend. Der ehemalige Auror nickte. "Es ist gut, dass Sie gekommen sind, Potter." Prüfend drehte er den Briefumschlag in seinen Händen. Das magische Auge hatte sich auf etwas fixiert und schließlich brummte er: "Das Siegel ist schon einmal mit dem des Ministeriums identisch, was nicht heißen muss, dass es echt ist, aber es ist ein Anfang." Er holte den Brief heraus und legte den Umschlag beiseite. "Außerdem ist der Brief mit einer Feder geschrieben. Einer Adlerfeder. Der Minister schreibt seine Briefe nur mit diesen. Wenn er gefälscht ist, haben wir es mit einem Profi zu tun." Er legte den Brief auf den Tisch und schüttete den Portschlüssel aus dem Briefumschlag auf den Tisch ohne diesen zu berühren. Es herrschte eine angespannte Stille, in der Harry und McGonagall auf Moody starrten und dieser auf den Portschlüssel. "Wo soll er gleich hinführen?" "In das Vorzimmer des Ministers." "Das klingt in der Tat verdächtig", knurrte Moody. "Er ist in einige Schutzzauber eingearbeitet, die er umgehen wird wenn er aktiviert wird... Tatsächlich nur mit dem Wort zu aktivieren und ... ah ... etwas Blut, welches geprüft wird und nur wenn es mit einem anderen identisch ist, wird er auch wirklich aktiviert... Ganz sicher kann ich es nicht sagen, aber es sieht so aus, als wäre er aus dem Ministerium und würde direkt in das Vorzimmer des Ministers führen, wenn ich mir die stärke der Schutzzauber ansehe... aber sicher ist sicher Potter. Ich muss gleich sowieso noch einmal ins Ministerium und bei dieser Gelegenheit sehe ich einfach mal beim Minister vorbei. Erst wenn Sie meine Antwort haben, aktivieren Sie ihn, verstanden?" Harry nickte und Mad-Eye stand auf. Er gab Harry seinen Brief und den Portschlüssel wieder. "Nun, ich muss dann auch wieder los. Hab nicht ewig Zeit. Es ist dann ja alles geklärt. Potter, wir haben mit Carrow und Lupin das nächste Treffen des Ordens festgelegt. 2. Januar 23.00 Uhr in Hogwarts. Sie werden mit Professor McGonagall anreisen. Man sieht sich." Er nickte beiden noch einmal zu und verließ dann den Raum. 

Sobald das 'Klonk' verklungen war, fragte Harry seine Schulleiterin: "Ist es denn okay, wenn ich für diese Zeit das Schulgelände verlasse?" "Eigentlich nicht, Potter... aber da Sie diesen Portschlüssel haben, der Sie auch zurück bringen wird, denke ich, wird es gehen. Aber dies ist eine Ausnahme, Potter. Gewöhnen Sie sich das nicht an!" "Natürlich, Professor." "Sie können dann gehen, Mr. Potter." "Guten Tag, Professor." Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu und er kehrte in den Jungenschlafsaal zurück, wo er seinen Freunden von dem Gespräch erzählte. 


	65. 64 Kapitel

**64. Kapitel - Der Zaubereiminister**

"Reicht das nicht endlich?!", fragte Harry nun schon zum dritten Mal nach. "Warte... so.. fertig. Einen Blick in den Spiegel, bitte.", sagte Ginny lächelnd und zog einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Hosentasche. Harry betrachtete sich darin kritisch. "Sieht genauso aus wie vorher!" "Nein, du siehst viel süßer aus." Harry errötete, während Ginny ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. "Süß? Er sieht sexy aus!" Harry wurde noch röter. "ROOOOON! Spiel meinen Held!", rief Harry ins Badezimmer, wo Ron vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war. 

Ein ebenfalls grinsender Ron streckte seinen Kopf in den Schlafsaal. "Was haben sie gemacht?" "Deine Freundin betrügt dich mit meinem Freund.", versuchte Ginny mit einer wütenden Mine zu sagen, scheiterte daran aber. "WAS?! ... Lasst euch nicht stören!" 

Er zog seinen Kopf zurück und entfernte sich einige Schritte von der Tür, ehe Harry sagte: "Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit wärst du bei diesem Satz ausgerastet!" 

"Ich vertraue Hermine eben." Hermines Wangen wurden leicht rosa und sie lächelte verliebt zur Tür. 

"ICH IHR ABER NICHT!" 

Harry sprang von seinem Bett auf und rannte Ron in den Waschraum hinterher, welcher sich gerade die Hände wusch. Prüfend sah er sich im Spiegel seinen besten Freund an. "Du siehst aus wie vorher." "Sag ich doch!" "Ihr habt davon keine Ahnung!", riefen Hermine und Ginny im Chor ins Badezimmer. "Ja, ja..." Ron ging wieder zur Tür und öffnete diese. "Raus mit dir, Harry." "Muss ich?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich ins Ängstliche. "Ja, wäre ganz hilfreich." "Okaaaay, dann komme ich natürlich." Er hob seinen Kopf wieder und schritt aus dem kleinen Zimmer hinaus, als wäre das die schlimmste Prüfung seines Lebens, zugleich sah er aber unglaublich mutig aus. 

"Das kannst du wirklich gut.", neckte ihn Hermine. "So, her mit dem Portschlüssel!" "NEIN! Erstens ist es noch nicht ganz elf und zweitens ist da noch eine Falte." Ginny strich sie sorgfällig glatt, während Hermine den Portschlüssel griff, der auf dem Nachttisch lag. "Ihr habt schon genug an mir herum gezupft. Jedes meiner Haare hattet ihr mindestens zwei Mal in den Händen." "Harry, wie oft haben wir dir das jetzt schon erklärt?" "Noch gar nicht!" "Du hast ein wichtiges Treffen mit dem Zaubereiminister von England.. da musst du gut aussehen! ... Nicht dass du das nicht immer tust, aber eben NOCH besser als sonst." "War das jetzt ein Kompliment, Ron?" "Nein auf keinen Fall, Harry. Ginny verwirrt sehr gerne andere Leute. Eigentlich war es eine sehr geschickt verpackte Beleidigung." Ginny streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus. "Ich räche mich später an ihr." "Gut so... lass dich nicht unterkriegen!" Ron sah stolz zu Harry. "Ich will schließlich nicht so enden wie du." Harry rannte in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, Ron folgte ihm. Er kletterte über sein Bett und rannte dann zurück zu Hermine und Ginny. "Das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt um zu gehen." Er schnappte sich den Portschlüssel von Hermine und kletterte über Deans Bett wieder ans Ende des Schlafsaals. "Man sieht sich! 'Ministerium der Zauberei, England." Ron hatte Harry gerade eingeholt, als dieser spurlos verschwand. "Er weiß, wie man einen richtigen Auftritt hinlegt.", lächelte Hermine. "Auch wenn er es nicht allzu oft macht." 

Viele tausend Meilen entfernt tauchte Harry wieder in einem kleinen Zimmer auf. Seine Landung war, wie er es schon fast gewohnt war, nicht besonders elegant. Grummeld stellte er sich wieder hin und klopfte seinen Umhang ab, dann erst sah er sich genauer um. In dem mittelgroßen Raum war zwar keine Person, aber er holte trotzdem seinen Zauberstab hervor. Moody hatte ihm zwar die Bestätigung zukommen lassen, dass es ein Portschlüssel vom Minister war, aber vielleicht war es doch nicht ganz so sicher und Harry war lieber etwas zu vorsichtig, als gegen ein dutzend Todesser blöd auszusehen, weil er seinen Zauberstab nicht griffbereit hatte. Das Vorzimmer des Ministers war in hellen, freundlichen Farben gestrichen und ein großes Fenster ließ es noch heller wirken. Der Himmel war grau, doch es schneite große Schneeflocken, die Harry in Frankreich vermisste. Sein Blick blieb einige Minuten an dem Fenster hängen, ehe er sich abwandte und zwischen den beiden Türen hin und her sah. Der Mann in einem Portrait, das zwischen den beiden Türen hing, räusperte sich. Fragend drehte Harry sich ihm zu. "Die Linke, junger Mann." Harry nickte ihm dankend zu und trat zur Tür. Er wollte gerade anklopfen, als er hörte wie eine fremde Stimme sagte: "Minister Scrimgeour, sehr schön, dass Sie meiner Meinung sind." Harry widerstand dem Lauschen nicht und so ließ er seine Hand sinken. "Natürlich Mr. Robards. Gegen die Todesser müssen wir etwas unternehmen und jedem Bürger zu zusprechen, dass er vermindert verurtteil wird, wenn überhaupt, wenn er einen Todesser verletzt oder tötet ist sicherlich ein guter Anfang. Jetzt nachdem es den Auroren wieder erlaubt ist sie zu töten. Sicherlich sollten sich die Bürger lieber an Sie, die Auroren, wenden, aber wenn gerade mal keiner zur Stelle ist. Ich möchte Sie ungern 'hinaus' werfen, aber ich erwarte Besuch." "Natürlich, Minister." Harry wählte diesen Moment um zu klopfen. "Herein." Er drückte die Türklinke hinunter und öffnete die Tür. 

Wenig später stand er zwei Männern gegenüber. Die grauen Strähnen in der gelbbraunen, üppigen Haarmähne des Ministers schienen zugenommen zu haben seit Harry ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Harrys Blick blieb nicht an dem Minister hängen, sondern an dem anderen Mann. Er hatte ein kantiges Gesicht und dunkelbraune Haare. Seine grauen Augen musterten Harry wachsam. Harrys Blick wanderte zu den zwei Narben, die seine rechte Wange zierten. "Ah.. Harry Potter. Genau der Mann, den ich gehofft habe, einmal in meinem bescheidenen Büro begrüßen zu dürfen." Der Minister lächelte. "Darf ich vorstellen: Gawain Robards, Leiter des Aurorenbüdos. Mr. Robards.. Harry Potter." Der Blick des Aurors fiel auf Harrys Zauberstab, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. "Oh.. entschuldigen Sie bitte." Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Innenseite seines Umhangs. Mr. Robards Augen folgten Harrys Händen bis er den Zauberstab weggesteckt hatte. Erst dann richteten sich seine Augen, kurz auf seine Narbe, ehe sie zu Harrys Augen schweiften. "Wer ist Ihr Verteidigungslehrer?" "Alastor... Moody, Sir." Schnell hatte er noch den Nachnamen seines Professors angehängt. Stille legte sich über die Drei, die der Minister schließlich brach: "Mr. Potters Berufswunsch ist es, Auror zu werden, Mr. Robards. Wussten Sie das?" "Nein, das wusste ich nicht." Noch immer musterte er Harry mit stechenden Augen. Der Schulsprecher hatte einen spitze Bemerkung auf den Lippen, aber diese schluckte er hinunter. Auch widerstand er der Versuchung, den Minister anzufunkeln oder seine Arme vor seiner Brust zu verschränken. Er glaubte nicht, dass das Gespräch mit dem Leiter des Aurorenbüros zufällig vor Harrys Termin gelegen hatte. "Ich werde dann mal gehen. Die Arbeit ruft... Guten Tag Minister, Mr. Potter." Er schüttelte erst seinem Vorgesetzten, dann Harry die Hand und verließ dann mit einem letzten stechenden Blick den Raum. 

"Schön, dass sie es geschafft haben, Mr. Potter." "Natürlich, Minister Scrimgeour." Scrimgeour wandte den Blick ab, doch das befriedigte Lächeln hatte Harry trotzdem gesehen. "Setzen Sie sich doch." Er griff nach seinem Gehstock und humpelte, aber immer noch auf eine anmutige Art und Weise, um seinen großen Schreibtisch herum zu seinem Stuhl, auf welchem er sich niederließ. Harry nickte und setzte sich dem Minister gegenüber. "Nun, Mr. Potter, warum sind Sie hier? Ich dachte, Sie wollten auf keinen Fall etwas mit Ihren Verbündeten zu tun haben." Harry musste sich kurz auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht schlagfertig zu anworten. Stattdesen senkte er betroffen den Blick. Er tat nervös und strich seinen Umhang glatt. "Nun", begann er zögernd, "Herr Minister... in der letzten Zeit hatte ich viel Zeit um über vieles noch einmal nachzudenken und natürlich sind meine Gedanken auch zu unseren Gesprächen gekommen. Seit dem Tod Professor Dumbledores bin ich erwachsen geworden, da ich nun ziemlich auf mich gestellt bin und habe eingesehen, dass es absolut kindisch von mir war, mich so zu verhalten, denn Sie wollen mir schließlich nichts böses. Im Gegenteil. In diesen Zeiten müssen wir alle zusammenhalten und genau deshalb bin ich hier. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass die Guten etwas unternehmen und sicherlich würde es das Vertrauen des Volkes stärken, wenn es sieht, dass wir alle zusammenhalten." Harry musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht allzu schleimig, sondern nur höflich und freundlich zu klingen, allerdings gelang ihm dies sehr gut. Er blickte wieder auf und traf auf die Augen Scrimgeours. "Natürlich bin ich Ihrer Meinung, Mr. Potter." Harry blickte etwas überrascht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Minister so schnell zustimmen würde. "Und um das Vetrauen der Leute zu stärken, wäre es sicherlich gut, wenn Sie öfters ins Ministerium kommen und uns besuchen. Dabei können Sie natürlich auch gerne mit Mr. Robards sprechen. Wenn Sie Zeit haben, kommen Sie vorbei... Da wir das ja nun geklärt haben..." "Ich hätte da noch einen Wunsch", begann Harry zögernd. "Ja?" "Nun ich brauche einen Portschlüssel zu einem Ort... und natürlich möchte ich einen legalen, vom Ministerium registrierten Portschlüssel, aber es sollte nicht öffentlich werden." Scrimgeour lehnte sich zu Harry hinüber. "Natürlich. Warten Sie kurz." Er zog eine der Schubladen auf und holte ein Blatt Pergament hervor. Eine Feder tunkte er in ein Tintenfässchen und schrieb dann einige Sätze auf das Blatt. "Gehen Sie einfach in das Büro für 'magisches Transportwesen' im zweiten Stock und geben Sie der Frau, die dort sitzt, dieses Blatt. Sie wird verstehen. Wenn Sie das erledigt haben, aktivieren Sie den Portschlüssel, der Sie zurück nach Beauxbatons bringt, einfach wieder mit den Worten, die Sie auch hierher gebracht haben." "Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Minister." "Natürlich, Mr. Potter." Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, Harry ebenfalls. Die Beiden schüttelten sich die Hände und Harry verließ nach einem Abschiedsgruß den Raum und trat wieder in das Vorzimmer. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. 


	66. 65 Kapitel

**65. Kapitel - Der "Schlüssel zum Sieg"**

Das Vorzimmer des Ministers verließ er durch die andere Tür. Glücklicherweise musste er nur einen langen Korridor entlang gehen und fand dort den Aufzug. Er drückte den Knopf und wenig später hielt dieser ratternd. Die Türen öffneten sich und Harry stieg ein. Um diese Uhrzeit war der Aufzug leerer als um die Zeit, zu der er damals zusammen mit Mr. Weasley gefahren war. Trotzdem schwirrten hunderte Memos über den Köpfen der Ministeriumsangestellten. Einer warf Harry einen schrägen Blick zu, als er diesen ansah. "Nicht noch etwas zu jung um hier zu arbeiten?", fragte er misstrauisch. Das ganze Ministerium schien gefüllt zu sein, mit Leuten die misstrauisch waren. 'Ist auch besser so', dachte Harry. "Ich arbeite hier nicht." Die Türen des Aufzuges schlossen sich und der Aufzug fuhr einen Stock nach oben. "Und was machst du dann hier Bursche?" Diesmal musste er sich nicht stoppen, so beschloss Harry. "Das geht Sie nichts an!" "Ach wirklich?" "Ja!" "Sechster Stock, Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen, mit der Flohnetzwerkaufsicht, dem Besenregulationskontrollamt, dem Portschlüsselbüro und dem Appariertestzentrum." "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich muss hier raus." Er drängte sich an dem Mann vorbei und wartete darauf, dass die Türen sich öffneten und diese waren gerade weit genug offen, um hinaus zu treten. 

Ein Schwarm Memos nutzte auch gleich die Chance und verließ den Aufzug. Eine ältere Frau verließ ebenfalls den Fahrstuhl und Harry wollte es ihr gerade nach tun, als der Mann ihn am Kragen packte und herumwirbelte. 

"Du sagst mir jetzt, was du hier zu suchen hast Bursche! Wir können keine Leute gebrauchen, die für du-weißt-schon-wen hier rum schnüffeln. Denn genau das bist du doch, oder? Ein dreckiger kleiner Todesser! Ist hier ein Auror? Ich habe diesen Burschen auf frischer Tat ertappt!!" Seine Stimme klang gefährlich und Harry tat das erste Mal etwas, was er vorher noch nie gemacht hatte. Er zeigte freiwillig wer er war. So als wäre ihm warm, blies er sich seine Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Den Mann lenkte dies ab und er hob den Blick. Er starrte auf Harrys Stirn und seine Augen wurden größer und größer. Abrupt ließ er Harry los. "E-entschuldigen Sie... ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wer Sie sind! Harry Potter... du meine Güte! Entschuldigen Sie!" Er senkte den Kopf und immer wieder entschuldigte er sich. Harry strich seinen Umhang glatt und sagte dann: "Urteilen Sie in Zukunft nicht so schnell!" 

Er drehte dem Mann den Rücken zu und verließ den Aufzug. Hinter ihm schlossen sich die Türen, aber er sah trotzdem noch, wie ihn die Männer und Frauen angestarrt hatten. 

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und beruhigte sein klopfendes Herz. Es war ihm schrecklich unangenehm gewesen zu zeigen wer er war, doch er musste möglichst schnell wieder nach Beauxbatons zurückkehren. Er lief den Gang entlang, warf aber immer wieder Blicke auf die Schildchen an den Türen. Schließlich fand er, was er gesucht hatte. Auf dem Messingschild neben der Tür stand Portschlüsselbüro. Er blickte noch ein letztes Mal auf das Schild und umfasste das Blatt Pergament in seinen Händen fester, ehe er den Raum betrat. 

Ein paar Memos flatterten über seinen Kopf und flogen teilweise auf die Frau zu, die hinter einem Schreibtisch saß. Harry trat auf diese zu und räusperte sich. Fragend blickte sie ihn durch ihre eckigen Brillengläser an. Wortlos schob Harry ihr das Blatt, das ihm der Minister gegeben hatte, zu. Sie faltete das Blatt auseinander und las die wenigen Zeilen. Neugierig blickte sie wieder zu Harry und entdeckte seine Narbe. Doch sie fragte ihn nichts, noch sagte sie etwas zu seiner Person. "Durch diese Tür, dritte rechts." 

Harry bedankte sich bei ihr und trat durch die angewiesene Tür. Den Zettel hatte er wieder mitgenommen. Er kam in einen Flur, links und rechts führten Türen in andere Räume. Zielstrebig trat Harry zu der dritten Tür auf der rechten Seite und klopfte an. 

Die Stimme eines alten Mannes, rief ihn herein und so war Harry auch nicht verwundert, als er die Tür öffnete und einem alten Mann, hinter einem kleinen Schreibtisch, gegenüberstand. 

Der Mann hatte graue Haare und einen ebenfalls grauen Bart. "Setzen Sie sich." Harry kam der Aufforderung nach und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl mit steiler Rückenlehne nieder und schob dem Mann dann das Blatt Pergament hinüber. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was auf diesem stand, aber anscheinend enthielt es alles, was wichtig war, denn der Mann holte ein Blatt Papier heraus. "Schreiben Sie den Ort und das Aktivierungspasswort auf." Harry nickte und nahm die Feder und das Tintenfässchen still entgegen. Der Mann blickte weg und Harry schrieb beruhigt, den Ort auf, den Hermine ihm vorher noch genannt hatte. Als Aktivierungspasswort schrieb er _'Schlüssel zum Sieg'_. Wortlos reichte er alles zurück, doch der Mann nahm das Blatt erst an, als er es einmal gefaltet hatte. In der Zwischenzeit holte der ältere Herr eine Schüssel hervor in die er das Blatt legte. Er verlangte noch einen Tropfen Blut von Harry. Kritisch musterte Harry die Schüssel und deren Inhalt. Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu dem Mann, welcher nun seinen Zauberstab zog. Er richtete seine Augen konzentriert auf die Schüssel und murmelte still einige Worte. Die Schüssel glühte rot auf, das Blatt Pergament verbrannte und zurück blieb nur ein winziges Häufchen Asche, das sich mit Harrys Blut vermischte. Der Mann öffnete eine Schublade und griff wahllos hinein. Hinaus zog er einen kleinen, alten, wertlosen Ring, welchen er in die Schüssel legte. Wieder konzentrierte er sich, doch diesmal leuchtete die Schüssel blau auf und die Asche und das Blut verschwanden. Zurück blieb nur der Ring, der in einen seltsamen blau schimmerte. Gebannt starrte Harry diesen an, doch der Mann rührte sich nicht. Es vergingen einige Minuten, ehe der Ring aufhört zu glühen und der Mann ihn heraus holte. Das Blatt Pergament des Ministers verbrannte er ebenfalls und reichte Harry dann den Ring. "Guten Tag." Er nickte Harry zu und dieser stand zögernd au f. Einen letzten Blick warf er zurück zu dem Mann, ehe er die Tür öffnete und hinaus in den Flur trat. 

Vorsichtig drehte er den Ring in seinen Händen. Das war ihr Schlüssel zu einer besseren Welt, der Schlüssel zum Sieg. Harry verstaute ihn gut in einer seiner Umhangtaschen und trat dann zurück in das Vorzimmer zu der Frau. 

Er nickte der Frau einmal zu und zog dann den anderen Portschlüssel. "Beauxbatons, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Frankreich", murmelte er und die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm in tausend Farben. 

Wieder landete er unelegant auf dem Boden und das Erste, was er wahrnahm, war das Lachen von Ron und Ginny. "Das ist überhaupt nicht nett. Ich hoffe, das wisst ihr." Hermine half ihm auf und streckte ihm dann immer noch die Hand entgegen. "Was?" "Gib mir den Portschlüssel, Harry!" "Warum? Den behalte ich." "Nein, den behältst du nicht, denn ich will nicht, dass du wieder alleine los gehst." "Das würde ich niemals machen!" "Nein, natürlich nicht." Noch immer hielt sie ihre Hand offen hin. Harry grummelte, war doch genau das sein Plan gewesen. "Woher willst du wissen, dass ich überhaupt einen bekommen habe?" "Das sehe ich dir an, denn wenn du keinen bekommen hättest, wärst du schlechter gelaunt, denn dann wüsstest du, dass wir uns durch unzählige Bücher hätten lesen müssen." Schließlich zog er den Ring hervor und drückte ihn Hermine in die Hand. "Mit Aktivierungswort?" "Ja." "Gut." Sie steckte den kleinen Ring weg und lächelte Harry dann zu. "Hallo Harry." "Hi." "Und war dein Ausflug schön?" Harry warf Ron einen Blick zu, der ihn ganz klar wissen ließ, dass er das Wort 'Ausflug' für nicht angebracht hielt, doch schließlich antwortete er: "Es ging. Erst einmal war der Minister nicht alleine... sicherlich hatte er das geplant, aber überrascht war ich trotzdem." "Wer war bei ihm?" "Gawain Robards, Leiter des Aurorenbüros... _'Mr. Potters Berufswunsch ist es Auror zu werden, Mr. Robards. Wussten Sie das?'_", äffte Harry die Stimme des Ministers nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Zum Glück ist der nicht lange geblieben. Es ging schneller als ich dachte mit dem Minister, der mich dann gleich zum Portschlüsselbüro in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen geschickt hat. Vorher bin ich noch nem Mann über den Weg gelaufen, der dachte, ich wäre 'ein kleiner dreckiger Todesser', dann habe ich ihn auf meine Narbe aufmerksam gemacht und der hat sich dann tausendmal entschuldigt." Hermine tätschelte ihm mitleidig den Arm, während Ron sich über den Mann aufregte. "Rooon... lass es gut sein. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll in Zukunft nicht mehr so schnell urteilen... Übrigens weiß keiner, wohin der Portschlüssel führt." "Wirklich? Ich dachte, der eine oder andere Angestellte würde das wissen wollen." "Nein... keiner weiß es." Die Vier redeten noch eine Zeit lang über alles mögliche, ehe sie zum Abendessen gingen und so ging der Tag im Flug vorbei und es dauerte nicht lange und die Uhr schlug 23.00 Uhr.


	67. 66 Kapitel

**66. Kapitel - Angriffspläne**

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine waren an diesem Abend bereits ziemlich früh ins Bett gegangen und so musste Harry nicht erklären, wo er noch hin musste. Kurz vor 23.00 Uhr stand er wieder auf und zog sich leise wieder an. Seinen schwarzen Umhang, mit dem Phönix auf dem Rücken vergaß er dabei nicht. Auch seinen Tarnumhang zog er über und schlich hinunter zu Professor McGonagalls Büro, denn dort würden sie sich treffen und gemeinsam das Schulgelände verlassen, um nach Hogwarts zu reisen. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren noch ziemlich viele Schüler, was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, schließlich fing die Schule erst wieder in einer Woche an und so konnten die Schüler morgens so lange schlafen, wie sie wollten. Er schlich leise zur Tür und blickte sich dann aufmerksam um. Da alle Schüler abgelenkt schienen, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür zur Kleinen Halle und trat hinaus. Unerwarteter Weise wartete Professor McGonagall schon dort auf ihn. 

Verwundert zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als sie bemerkte, dass die Tür aufging, aber niemand nach draußen trat. Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und Harry tauchte auf. Sie entdeckte einen fast flüssig erscheinenden Stoff in seinen Händen. "So schaffen Sie es also immer nachts durch das Schloss zu schleichen." Harry musterte den Boden unter sich interessiert. "Ziehen Sie ihn wieder über und folgen Sie mir." Die Professorin drehte ihm den Rücken zu und verließ die Halle. Harry folgte ihrern Anweisungen. 

Die Beiden traten in die kalte Abendluft. Das Meer rauschte, doch keiner achtete darauf. Zielstrebig ging Professor McGonagall noch einige Schritte weiter, ehe sie stehen blieb. Harry verstand und streckte eine Hand unter dem Umhang hervor. Professor McGonagall griff diese und mit einem leisen _Plop_ verschwanden sie beide. 

Das Erste, was Harry wahrnahm, war die Kälte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hinter dem wilden Schneetreiben entdeckte er in der Ferne Hogwarts. Ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht und fasziniert starrte er es an, während er sich fühlte, als wäre er wieder zu Hause angekommen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie McGonagall einen Patronus los schickte. Harry störte auch nicht die Kälte, obwohl er den Temperaturen nicht entsprechend gekleidet war. Auch bemerkte er nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis endlich eine große Gestalt zum Tor kam. "Professor McGonagall... Harry." Die erfreute Stimme des Halbriesen riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. "Hagrid!" Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Hab´ von eurem Sieg gegen Beauxbatons gehört! Olympe war ganz schön sauer kann ich dir sagen." Hagrid öffnete das Tor und ließ die Schulleiterin und Harry ein. Gleich darauf wurde der junge Zauberer in eine Umarmung von Hagrid gezogen. "Wie geht´s dir?" "Gut, danke Hagrid und wie geht es dir?" "Weißt du, ich mach mir Sorgen um die Einhörner. Hab´ schon seit Tagen keins mehr gesehen." Sie schritten den Weg zu Hogwarts hinauf. Hagrid hielt eine große Laterne, die ihnen Licht spendete, während um sie herum die Schneeflocken tanzten. Ihre Umhänge wurden immer nässer, da der Schnee schon ziemlich hoch lag. "Remus ist heute nicht da, Potter." Fragend warf er seiner Professorin einen Blick zu, doch er nickte verstehend, denn über ihr leuchtete der volle Mond in die Nacht. Harry warf der peitschenden Weide einen Blick zu und schluckte. 

Der Verwandlungsprofessor war nun wieder ganz alleine und musste auch alleine durch die Verwandlungen, die so schmerzhaft waren. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag zurück, als er Sirius das erste Mal getroffen hatte und sein Herz wurde noch schwerer. Sein Professor hatte es nicht verdient so alleine zu sein. Aber, dachte er sich, jemanden hatte er ja. Er dachte an Tonks und ein Lächeln schlich sich zurück auf sein Gesicht. 

"Da sind wir schon.", brummte Hagrid und öffnete die große Tür in die Eingangshalle. Sie traten ein und sofort zückte die Schulleiterin ihren Zauberstab. Schnell zauberte sie sie alle drei sauber und Harry rieb sich frierend die Arme. "Sie wussten doch, dass es kalt werden würde, Potter." Harry senkte den Blick. Eigentlich hätte er daran denken müssen, aber er hatte es vergessen. Die Professorin ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern betrat die Große Halle. 

Harrys Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter, als er an die Decke sah, von welcher ebenfalls die Schneeflocken rieselten. Sie schmolzen allerdings recht schnell wieder, doch die schöne Atmosphäre blieb. Sicher schritt Harry nach vorne und nahm neben Aline Carrow Platz. 

"Abend." "Guten Abend, Mr. Potter." Ihr Blick verharrte einen Moment auf ihm, ehe sie ihn abwand und sich weiter in der Halle umsah. "Danke übrigens für das Geschenk." "Es war nicht meine Idee, aber ich habe mich gerne daran beteiligt." Sie lächelte ihm flüchtig zu. Harry starrte sie von der Seite an. Mit der Frau hatte er noch fast gar nichts zu tun gehabt und das obwohl sie gemeinsam den Orden leiteten. Er wandte den Blick wieder ab und schließlich wurde es ruhig in der Halle. Aline erhob sich und ihre kräftige Stimme hallte durch die Halle. "Guten Abend, Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix. Alastor war vor dem Treffen noch bei mir und hat mich darum gebeten, heute das Wort erheben zu dürfen." Sie ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl nieder und nickte dem ehemaligen Auror zu. Dieser stand auf und brummte: "Abend. In letzter Zeit ist sicherlich nicht nur mir aufgefallen, dass Voldemort keine Überfälle gestartet hat. Auch hat er den Orden in Ruhe gelassen und keine Mitglieder gefangen genommen. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass seine Todesser momentan mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sind, vor allem sollen ihre Ziele darin liegen, besser und schneller zu werden. Angeblich trainieren sie das Überfallen von Städten, um bereit zu sein, sobald es wirklich los geht. Aber das können wir nicht zulassen. Wir können sie nicht einfach machen lassen und warten, bis sie fertig sind und deshalb habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht, wie wir sie am besten schwächen könnten. Ich habe einen der hochrangigen Todesser heraus gesucht. Er wohnt am Rand einer kleinen Muggelstadt und es wäre sicherlich ein guter Anfang, wenn wir ihn und seine Familie gefangen nehmen und verhören würden. So würden wir mehr über die Pläne erfahren und außerdem noch klar machen, dass wir nicht nur rumsitzen." Harry hatte bemerkt, dass ganz besonders Moody dagegen war, immer nur herum zu sitzen und zu reden und dass er etwas machen wollte. Sicherlich vermisste er seinen Job als Auror. "Von welchem Todesser redest du?", fragte Harry. Der Verteidigungsprofessor drehte sich zu Harry um. "Du erinnerst dich sicherlich an die Todesser, die in der Mysteriumsabteilung waren? Einer von ihnen war Mr. Nott. Sein Bruder ist noch auf freiem Fuß und er wird unser Ziel sein." Harry nickte nur. "Wir werden mit einer gewissen Anzahl von Ordensmitgliedern dort auftauchen. Einige werden am Rand der Stadt warten, die anderen werden in das Gebäude eindringen. Die Schutzvorkehrungen werden sicherlich nicht allzu hoch sein. Wir werden vorher trotzdem versuchen einen Weg zu finden. Es sollte relativ schnell gehen, wenn keine unerwünschten Gäste auftauchen. Die Mitglieder, die teilnehmen möchten melden sich nach dem Treffen doch bitte bei mir." Er setzte sich wieder und den Rest der Sitzung rätselten sie, was Voldemort und seine Todesser machten und wie die Schilde um das Haus der Notts aussehen könnten. Am Ende der Versammlung waren sie auch nicht viel weiter gekommen und so verabschiedeten sich die Meisten und gingen nach Hause. Harry blieb zurück und wartete auf Professor McGonagall, welche noch einige Worte mit Moody wechselte. 

"Harry... schön dich mal wieder zu sehen." Erschrocken drehte sich Harry um und blickte direkt in das Gesicht eines Weasleys. Der zweitälteste Sohn stand ihm gegenüber. "Hi Charlie." Sie gaben sich die Hand und Harry spürte wieder deutlich die Blasen. "Was machst du hier?" "Ich bin auf einem kurzen Besuch bei meinen Eltern. Wir haben zusammen mit Fleur, Bill, Fred und George Weihnachten gefeiert. Das war wirklich schön." Charlie steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und blickte zu Moody hinüber. "Ich habe vor mich für den Angriff zu melden. Ich habe noch eine längere Zeit Urlaub..." Harry nickte still. "Und wie geht es Ron und Ginny?" "Oh... gut. Ja, unserer Weihnachten war auch schön." Auf Charlies Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. "Das freut mich... ich habe gehört du und Ginny... ihr seit jetzt zusammen?" Harry wurde rot. "Jahh." Charlie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Ich freue mich für euch." 

Dann drehte er sich wieder weg und trat zu Moody, um kurz mit diesem zu sprechen. Moody schien begeistert zu sein und nickte immer wieder. 

Charlie verließ die Große Halle und Moody und McGonagall traten zu Harry. "Ich habe mir gedacht, Potter, dass es auch für dich ein guter erster Angriff wäre. Es ist nicht allzu viel Risiko und irgendwann musst du sowieso das erste Mal mit. Warum nicht gleich bei diesem?!" Harry starrte beide erst sprachlos an und brachte sich schließlich zum nicken. "Gut. Wir sehen uns Potter." Er drehte sich um und humpelte ebenfalls aus der Halle. Professor McGonagall und Harry verließen Hogwarts und kehrten nach Beauxbatons zurück und Harry wusste, was sein nächstes Ziel war: Den Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff zu finden.


	68. 67 Kapitel

**67. Kapitel - Ägypten**

"Ihr erinnert mich an den Mann, der beim Trimagischen Turnier vor uns stand, als wir Wasser holen waren.", brachte Hermine zwischen dem Kichern heraus, in das sie ausgebrochen war, als sie Harry und Ron in ihren Ägyptenoutfits gesehen hatte. Ron, Harry und Ginny sahen sie recht fragend an, weshalb sie erklärte: "Als wir auf dem Zeltplatz ankamen, sollten wir doch Wasser holen gehen... erinnert ihr euch an den Mann, der vor uns stand und ein Nachthemd trug?" Harry begann zu grinsen. "So langsam fällt es mir wieder ein.. aber HEY.. so sehen wir nicht aus!" "Was isn ein Nachthemd?", fragte Ron. "Ein langes 'Gewand' das Frauen zum schlafen tragen." "Wie kommst du bloß auf die Idee wir würden sowas anziehen, Hermine?", fragte Ron, während er sich einen Sonnenhut aufzog. Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern sah sich noch einmal zufrieden um. Sie trugen alle Vier lange Gewänder und Sonnenhüte mit denen sie in Ägypten nicht auffallen würden. Harry, Ron und Ginny sahen sich noch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors um, doch er blieb leer. Kein Schüler war zu entdecken und so holte Hermine den Portschlüssel hervor. Sie hielt ihn in die Mitte und die anderen Drei hielten sich ebenfalls an dem Ring fest. "Bereit?", fragte Harry leise. In ihrer andern Hand hielten sie alle ihren Zauberstab. Sie nickten noch einmal, ehe Harry murmelte: "_Schlüssel zum Sieg_." Die Welt verschwamm um die Vier in tausenden von Farben und zurück blieb ein menschenleerer und nun wieder ruhiger Gemeinschaftsraum.

Viele Meilen entfernt tauchten sie in einer dunklen, stinkigen Gasse wieder auf. Harry rappelte sich erst mal wieder vom Boden auf, während die anderen Drei sich bereits den Dreck aus den Sachen klopften. Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel und sah sich dann um. Zögernd machte er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes Licht. Eine Mülltonne lag umgekippt in der Sackgasse und sobald das Licht aufflammte, liefen einige Tiere darauf hervor. Schnell sahen sie alle vier weg. "Schönes Plätzchen hast du uns hier ausgesucht, Hermine!", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort. "Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass es hier so aussieht?", verteidigte sich Hermine. "Ahnung?!", meinte Ron, der skeptisch auf den Boden sah. Auch die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete. "Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie lieber Wahrsagen weitergemacht hätte." Ginny kicherte auf Harrys Gesagtes und hackte sich dann bei ihm unter. "Ich kann auch zurück nach Hogwarts und euch Trelawney schicken." erwiderte Hermine etwas gekränkt. "Solange wir hier nicht noch ewig stehen darfst du bleiben." "Das ist aber freundlich von dir, Ron.", zischte sie ihm entgegen. Ginny und Harry seufzten synchron und sahen sich dann an. "Wir gehen schon mal vor!", rief die Rothaarige über ihre Schulter. 

Das Paar ging zügig zur Hauptstraße, wo Harry das Licht von seinem Zauberstab ausmachte und ihn wegsteckte. 

Hermine und Ron folgten den beiden hastig. "Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, wo ihr hin müsst.", sagte Hermine und übernahm die Führung. "Was würden wir bloß ohne dich machen, Hermine?" "Ihr wärt schon damals auf der Suche nach dem Stein gescheitert." "Ohne dich hätten wir nicht mal gewusst, dass er existiert, Hermine!" Sie wurde auf das Gesagte rot und lächelte leicht. Sie küsste Ron schnell auf die Wange und lief dann eilig weiter. "Sie ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel.", murmelte Ron leise, der kurz stehen geblieben war. Schnell holte er wieder auf. "Ich habe uns einen kleine Kneipe rausgesucht in der wir jemanden nach der Legende fragen können." "Ohne dich hätten wir WIRKLICH ein Problem." 

Sie gingen den Rest des Weges schweigend neben einander her, während die Sonne heiß auf sie hinunter schien. "Ich hatte es nicht sooo heiß in Erinnerung.", murmelte Ginny, die sich über die Stirn fuhr. Obwohl sie im Schatten der Häuser liefen war es schrecklich heiß. Sand wirbelte umher und ließ alles recht unwirklich erscheinen. Sie bogen in eine Straße ein und landeten anscheinend auf der wirklichen Hauptstraße, denn überall waren kleine Läden. Viele Menschen liefen hin und her. Andere schrien Preise und Gegenstände in die Mittagshitze. "So fallen wir nicht weiter auf... sehr gut.", sagte Hermine zu den anderen drei und verschwand in der Menge. Harry, Ron und Ginny folgten ihr. 

Hermine steuerte sicher ein kleines Lokal an und ließ sich dort an einem Tisch nieder. Es war ziemlich voll und sie hatten den letzten freien Tisch erwischt. Auch die andern drei setzten sich. Während Harry etwas zu trinken für sie bestellte, verschwand Ginny auf die Toilette. 

Ron beugte sich zu seinem Freund und seiner Freundin hinüber und fragte dann leise: "Wie finden wir jetzt heraus wo der Kelch versteckt sein soll?" Hermine wollte antworten, doch in dem Moment kam die Kellnerin und stellte die Getränke ab. Hermine gab der Kellnerin das passende Geld und lächelte dazu freundlich. "Ich lade euch auch mal ein!", erklärte sie. "Danke..", murmelte Ron betreten. "Also ich habe mir das so gedacht, dass wir..." Was ihr Plan gewesen war, erfuhren sie nie, denn Ginny kam wieder. Sie wirkte stolz und aufgeregt und sie alle drei sahen sie fragend an. "Ich weiß wo wir hin müssen!" Sie setzte sich und trank an ihrem Wasser. "Wie hast du das denn geschafft?!" Rons Augen waren groß geworden und er sah seine Schwester nun noch fragender an. "Ich habe auf der Toilette eine Einheimische gefragt. Ich sagte, ich wäre mit meiner Familie hier und meine Mutter wollte unbedingt diese Pyramide sehen, wo der Kelch versteckt sein soll. Sie erklärte mir freundlich den Weg, meinte aber auch, dass dies nur eine Legende sei, um mehr Touristen anzulocken. Ich stimmte ihr zu, sagte aber, dass meine Mutter unbedingt hin wolle." Harry sah bewundernd zu seiner Freundin und Ron bekam seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu. "Hast du mir wohl nicht zugetraut, was?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder grinsend. "Nein!", sagte dieser auch prompt. Ginny funkelte ihn sauer an. "Dummkopf." Ron sah wütend zurück. "Sehr gut, Ginny. Dann trinken wir aus und machen uns dann auf den Weg." Sie machten es so, wie Hermine gesagt hatte und gingen, sobald sie fertig waren.

Sich wie Touristen verhaltend liefen sie die Straße entlang. Schon von weitem sahen sie die Pyramiden. Ginny lief nun voraus und zeigte ihnen den Weg. Schließlich blieb sie vor einer besonders großen Pyramide stehen und drehte sich um. 

"Da drin!", sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Daumen hinter sich. Harry sah bis an die Spitze und schluckte dann. "Das wird was." Hermine nickte auch. Vor allem Ron schien nicht mehr so sicher zu sein, ob sie das Richtige machten. "Lasst uns den Eingang suchen und dann warten wir bis es dunkel ist.", flüsterte Hermine. Sie nickten alle zustimmend und so liefen sie um die Pyramide durch den heißen Sand und sahen sich nach dem Eingang um.

Schließlich fanden sie etwas, das vielleicht das Gesuchte sein könnte. Hermine beugte sich vor und strich etwas Sand zur Seite. Einige Zeichen kamen zum Vorschein. "Das könnte es sein." Sie wischte mehr Sand beiseite und legte einen großen Stein frei. "Den können wir, wenn es dunkel ist, aus dem Weg räumen.", murmelte Harry. Auch er tastete den Stein ab. "Jaah.. zum Glück haben wir Magie." "Lasst uns gehen... mir ist das hier nicht geheuer.", zischte Ginny. "Ja.. lasst uns einen Platz suchen, wo wir so lange wart-"

"Was machen Sie da?", fuhr sie eine bekannte Stimme von hinten an. Erschrocken wirbelten sie herum und starrten Georgi Lewski an, der ebenfalls erschrocken zurück starrte. Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, ehe Lewski schließlich sagte: "Sie sollten in der Schule sein!" "Sie auch.", erwiderte Ron trotzig. Der Schulleiter von Durmstrang beugte sich zu den Vier. "Was machen Sie hier?" "Pyramiden gucken!", sagte Ginny unschuldig. "Sie sind auf der Suche nach dem Kelch von Hufflepuff... Das ist nichts für Kinder! Kehren Sie zur Schule zurück, sonst muss ich ihre Schulleiterin informieren." "Wir sind keine Kinder!", meinte Harry nun sauer. Der Mann sah ihn forschend an. "Warum sind Sie hier?" "Wir sind-.." Hermine brach ab, als sie Harrys Blick bemerkte. "Wenn Sie mir einen Unbrechbaren Schwur schwören sag ich es ihnen." 


	69. 68 Kapitel

**68. Kapitel - Georgi Lewski **

Die Augenbrauen des Mannes wanderten in die Höhe. "Einen Unbrechbaren Schwur? Mr. Potter Sie wissen nicht wovon Sie sprechen!" "Ich meine auch Harry... das ist doch ein bisschen hart oder?" "Hermine, du hast doch sicherlich was darüber gelesen?" "Ja.. aber-" "Nichts aber... du wirst uns helfen." Harry ging in die Knie und streckte dem Schulleiter seine Hand entgegen. Dieser musterte die vier Schüler misstrauisch. "Was geht hier vor?" Harry stand wieder auf. "Ich kann ihnen nicht einfach vertrauen, Mr. Lewski und vielleicht können Sie uns helfen... aber dafür müssen Sie Bescheid wissen... und um das Problem mit dem Vertrauen zu regeln, müssen Sie mir den Schwur schwören." Schnell griff er vor und zog den Ärmel des linken Armes des Schulleiters hinauf. Ein blanker Arm kam hervor. Harry strich vorsichtig darüber, doch auf dem Arm zeichnete sich kein Mal ab. Er nickte zufrieden und ließ den Arm wieder los. "Todesser sind Sie schon mal nicht.", sagte er. "Natürlich nicht!" Er zog den Ärmel wieder hinunter und sein Blick wurde noch misstrauischer. "Ich werde jetzt an ihre Lehrerin schreiben." "Das werden Sie nicht machen!" "Wollt ihr mich daran hindern?" Drohend richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann. "Sie sind noch Schüler... glauben Sie wirklich Sie können mir etwas tun? Ich habe sehr viele Jahre mehr Erfahrung." "Und ich stand Voldemort fünf Mal gegenüber... und ich lebe noch!" Harry trat näher an ihn heran und drückte den Zauberstab an den Hals des Mannes, der leicht zurück wich. "Harry... HARRY! Lass Mr. Lewski in Ruhe! Wir sollten das in Ruhe besprechen." Hermine atmete schwer. Ron und Ginny sahen Harry geschockt an. Sie kannten ihren Freund so überhaupt nicht. Dieser starrte Hermine einen Moment an, ehe er einen Schritt zurück trat und den Zauberstab senkte. Hermine nickte zufrieden. 

"Folgen Sie mir!", meinte Lewski und drehte sich um. Er ging voraus, während die vier Schüler ihm folgten. Harry starrte den ganzen Weg stur gerade aus. Währenddessen tauschten die anderen Drei besorgte Blicke. 

Der Schulleiter steuerte auf einige Zelte zu. 

Er lief an vielen Männern und Frauen vorbei, die sich unterhielten. Ein paar tranken und aßen etwas. Anscheinend hatten sie gerade Pause. Lewski trat an einen Zelteingang und betrat dieses. Sie landeten in einem magisch vergrößerten Zelt. 

Ein großer Tisch, auf dem viele Zettel und Stifte lagen, stand in einer Ecke. Darum standen einige Stühle. Auf einem dieser ließ sich der Mann nieder und bot den vier Freunden die anderen an. Sie setzten sich. Stille entstand zwischen ihnen und keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte, bis der Durmstrang-Schulleiter schließlich fragte: "Wie sind Sie überhaupt hier hin gekommen?" "Das sagen wir erst, wenn Sie den Schwur geschworen haben.", fuhr Harry ihn an. Abwehrend hob der Mann die Hände. "Okay... Sie wissen hoffentlich was Sie mir da abverlangen?" "Natürlich." "Sie wissen auch, dass wenn ich den Schwur brechen würde, daran sterben würde?" "Ja, das ist mir bekannt. Wenn Sie es erst einmal wissen, sollen Sie ja auch mit niemandem darüber sprechen." "Sie wissen auch, wie das funktioniert?" "Ja." Der Schulleiter schien sehr neugierig aber auch unruhig zu sein. Wieder entstand Stille. Ron sah immer wieder zwischen Harry und Mr. Lewski hin und her, während Hermine lautlos irgendwelche Worte murmelte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Vielleicht wiederholte sie still, was sie machen musste. Ginny sah auf ihre Hände mit welchen sie nervös spielte und Harry sah den Mann abwartend an. Dieser schien zu überlegen und die Stille wurde immer länger. Noch immer hatte niemand etwas gesagt und es sah auch nicht danach aus, als würde in den nächsten Minuten jemand etwas sagen. Schließlich als es fast nicht mehr auszuhalten war, sagte Lewski: "Ich mache es." Seine Neugierde schien den Drang, sie zurück zur Schule zu bringen besiegt zu haben. "Gut." Harry erhob sich, der Mann tat es ihm gleich. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen wieder und stand auch auf. Ihre Hand, in der sie ihren Zauberstab hielt zitterte. Harry kniete sich zusammen mit Georgi Lewski in den warmen Sand und reichte ihm seine Hand. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die seines Gegenübers. Mit ihrem Zauberstab deutete Hermine auf die beiden Hände. "Wirst du, Georgi Lewski, alles was du von mir, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley erfahren wirst für dich behalten?" "Das werde ich." Eine dünne, leuchtende Flamme züngelte aus dem Zauberstab hervor und schlang sich wie ein rot glühender Draht um die beiden Hände.

"Wirst du uns helfen so gut es geht?" "Das werde ich." Eine zweite Flammenzunge schoss aus dem Zauberstab und verband sich mit der ersten zu einer feinen, glühenden Kette. "Und wirst du Hermine, Ron, Ginny und mir eine Deckung für unsere Abwesenheit geben?" "Das werde ich." Eine dritte Flammenzunge schoss aus dem Zauberstab, flocht sich um die anderen, ehe die Flammen hell aufleuchteten und dann verblassten. Wieder legte sich eine Stille über die Vier, doch dieses Mal wurde sie von Harry unterbrochen. "Wir sind auf der Suche nach dem Kelch Helga Hufflepuffs." Lewski nickte. "Das habe ich mir gedacht... aber warum? Sicher, er ist viel Wert und würde viel Geld einbringen... aber warum sollten Kinder wie Sie dafür ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen wollen?" "Es geht uns nicht ums Geld." "Nein? Warum dann? Abenteuer erleben wollen?" "Wir haben genug Abenteuer erlebt, Mr. Lewski." "Wir sind hier, Mr. Lewski, weil wir Voldemort vernichten werden." Der Mann zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Namens etwas zusammen. "Und warum sind Sie dann in Ägypten.. er soll doch in England sein?!" "Haben Sie jemals das Wort Horkrux gehört?", fragte Ron einfach gerade heraus. "... Ja das habe ich. Aber woher ist ihnen dieser Begriff bekannt? Er geht sehr, sehr tief in die dunklen Künste hinein und.. Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat einen Horkrux?" "Sie sind gut.", meinte Ron beeindruckt. "Ich wünschte, er hätte nur einen." Geschockt weiteten sich die Augen des Schulleiters. "Er hat mehrere?" "Mit dem Stück Seele in ihm sind es sieben.", meinte Harry trocken. "SIEBEN? ... aber ... das ist unmöglich! Niemand würde das tun!" "Dann ist Sie-wissen-schon-wer wohl Niemand.", versuchte Ron zu scherzen. "Das ist nicht lustig, Ron!", ermahnte ihn Hermine. "Ich habe doch nur versucht die Stimmung zu lockern!" "Die Stimmung muss jetzt nicht 'gelockert' werden. Du hast null Taktgefühl!!" "Dann habe ich eben keins! Wofür brauche ich das auch?!" "Hermine, Ron! ... HERMINE!! RON!!", ging Ginny dazwischen. "Hermine, Ron hat einfach nur versucht-" "Es ist mir egal was er versucht hat, es war nicht angebracht." "Du bist auch nicht angebracht!" "Ein Mensch kann nicht-" Sie stoppte, als sie bemerkte, was Ginny zu ihr gesagt hatte. Schuldig starrte sie auf den Boden. "Tut mir Leid.", murmelte sie leise. "Mir auch.", flüsterte Ron. Sie schwiegen beide und Harry fuhr fort. "Ja, er hat sieben. Und der Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff ist einer davon und deshalb suchen wir ihn. Wir wollen ihn finden und zerstören." Der Schulleiter murmelte die Zahl ungläubig immer wieder. Als Harry gesprochen hatte, war er aufgeschreckt. "Zerstören?! Das geht nicht... sie können dieses alte Stück der Gründer nicht zerstören! Das müssten sie als Hogwartsschüler doch wissen!" "UND OB WIR KÖNNEN! Verdammt noch mal, daran hängt alles! Wenn wir den Horkrux nicht zerstören, wird Voldemort auch in ihrem Land einfallen und alles zunichte machen! Er wird so viele Leute töten.. das müssen Sie doch einsehen." Die letzten Worte hatte er nur gemurmelt. Müde ließ er sich wieder in den Stuhl sinken, wo Ginny ihn tröstend umarmte. "Die Gegenstände werden nicht zerstört. Sie explodieren und das Seelenteil verschwindet daraus, danach setzt es sich wieder zusammen. Dem Kelch wird nichts passieren. Sie werden ihn danach sicher einem Museum oder einer Regierung übergeben können." Er hatte betroffen geschwiegen, doch jetzt sah er hoffnungsvoll auf. "Dem Kelch wird nichts passieren?" "Er wird nicht zerstört werden, nein." Der Mann atmete erleichtert aus und Harry sah etwas weniger bedrückt aus. "Ich kann es trotzdem nicht glauben, dass Sie diesen Kelch über Menschenleben stellen.", murmelte Harry. Lewski hatten ihn gehört und meinte darauf: "Ich liebe meine Arbeit nun einmal... aber Sie machen doch das Gleiche." "Ich will diesen Kelch finden, um die Menschen zu retten!" "Ja... aber dabei könnten alle sterben die daran beteiligt sind und im Moment hat der Kelch für Sie eine genauso hohe Priorität wie für mich. Wir werden gut miteinander klar kommen."

Ungesehen von allen disapparierte eine Gestalt vom Zeltplatz. Er wusste, sein Lord würde nicht sehr erfreut sein und er war nicht besonders glücklich mit dem Wissen, ihm die Nachricht überbringen zu müssen. 


	70. 69 Kapitel

**69. Kapitel - Wichtige Informationen**

Hastig öffnete eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen, langen Umhang die Haupteingangstür des Riddle-Hauses. Er lief direkt auf die große Treppe zu und stolperte die Stufen hinauf. Er rannte den dunklen Gang entlang, verlangsamte seine Schritte aber sofort, als eine weitere Person, die auch in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war und ebenfalls eine weiße Maske vor dem Gesicht trug, um die Ecke bog. 

Sie nickten sich kurz zu und er ging schnellen Schrittes weiter. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er fest an der großen, dunklen Tür klopfte. 

"Rein!", sagte der dunkle Lord. Seine Stimme bereitete der Gestalt vor der Tür Gänsehaut. Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. 

Es war ein großer Raum, der abgedunkelt war. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen und die Vorhänge zugezogen. Einige Kerzenleuchter hingen an den Wänden und beleuchteten die Halle nur spärlich. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers war ein Podest, auf welchem ein einziger Stuhl, der einem Thron ähnelte, stand. Lord Voldemort stand an einem großen Tisch auf dem zwei aufgeschlagene Bücher, viele Pergamente und einige Federn lagen. Der dunkle Lord sah auf, seine roten Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Der Todesser fiel auf die Knie und senkte respektvoll sein Haupt. "Mein Lord." "Warum störst du mich?" "E-es ist wichtig." "Ich entscheide was wichtig ist!" "Natürlich, mein Lord." Ein roter Strahl schoss aus dem Zauberstab des dunklen Lords und traf den noch immer knieenden Todesser. Er schrie unter Schmerzen auf. Der Fluch hörte auf. "Verzeiht, mein Lord." "Ich verzeihe nicht!" Ein weiterer Cruciatus-Fluch traf den Todesser. "Natürlich, mein Lord." "Was willst du?" "Ich hatte den Auftrag Potter im Auge zu behalten-" "Ich weiß, was dein Auftrag war!" Wieder traf ihn der rote Fluch und wieder schrie er. Es entstand eine kurze Stille, in der der Todesser schmerzvoll keuchte. "Er hatte ein Gespräch, in dem es-" "Du störst mich, weil Potter ein Gespräch hatte? DESHALB?" Sein weißes, schlangenartiges Gesicht leuchtete unheilvoll in dem fast dunklen Raum und seine roten Augen glitzerten wütend. "Crucio!" Und wieder traf den Todesser der Fluch. Er wand sich vor Schmerzen am Boden. "Ich muss mir Zeit nehmen, um einen Verteidigungsplan für DEIN Haus zu machen und du störst MICH, wegen einem Gespräch das Potter hatte?" Der Zauberer dessen Namen fast niemand mehr nannte, nahm den Fluch von Nott. "Mein Haus?", keuchte er. "ICH STELLE HIER DIE FRAGEN!" Wieder traf den Mann der Schmerzensfluch. "Lass mich alleine! Morgen kannst du mir von dem Gespräch erzählen, wenn du es dann immer noch für _wichtig_ hältst." "Ja, mein Lord." Noch einmal kniete er sich hin und senkte seinen Kopf. Er stand auf und verließ schnell den Raum. 

Schmerzend rieb Nott sich seine Arme. Er hörte Schritte, weshalb er sich aufrichtete. Eilig lief er den Gang entlang, doch niemand kam ihm entgegen. 

Sobald er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, apparierte er mit einem _Plop_ zu seinem Haus und während er den Weg zu dem Anwesen hinauf schritt, fragte er sich, ob er den nächsten Tag überleben würde.

Viele Meilen entfernt lief Harry Potter nichtsahnend in Ägypten in einem weißen Zelt auf und ab. "Wir hatten vor heute Abend sobald es dunkel ist in die Pyramide zu gehen." "Das hatte ich auch vor. Ich wollte noch einen meiner Männer mitnehmen." "Denken Sie, er ist vertrauenswürdig? Hiervon darf niemand erfahren!" "Ja, er ist vertrauenswürdig. Er war bei jeder meiner Missionen dabei. Ich gehe ihn holen... und dann werden wir ihnen erklären wie wir vorgehen werden." Harry nickte zustimmend und ließ sich wieder auf einen Stuhl sinken, während Lewski das Zelt verließ. 

"Ich hoffe, er hat Ahnung von Pyramiden.", meinte Ron. "Das hoffe ich auch.", sagte Ginny, die zum Zelteingang sah. "Natürlich hat er 'Ahnung' von Pyramiden!" "Warum bist du dir da so sicher?" Ron sah Hermine fragend an, während Harry ihn warnend anstarrte. "Hörst du mir eigentlich nie zu, Ronald Weasley?!" "Doch natürlich..." "Georgi Lewski hat eine Buchreihe über Ägypten geschrieben, in der es hauptsächlich um Pyramiden geht! Von den Flüchen, die es dort gibt und den Gegenflüchen! Wenn jemand weiß wie wir den Kelch finden, dann er!" "Na und? Lockhart hat auch Bücher über Verteidigung geschrieben... alles was er konnte, war ein Amnesiezauber... und jetzt auch Schreibschrift!" "Mr. Lewski ist aber nicht Gilderoy Lockhart." "Warum bist du dir da so sicher?" 

"Es freut mich wirklich, dass Sie sich so angeregt über mich unterhalten, aber übertreiben Sie es nicht!" Hermine und Ron fuhren beide peinlich berührt herum. 

Hinter dem Schulleiter trat ein weiterer Mann hervor. Er hatte dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen und war braun gebrannt. Seine Augen leuchteten neugierig, während sein Mund zu einem Lächeln verzogen war. Er wirkte noch ziemlich jung. Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Mädchen und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. 

Hermine und Ginny tauschten einen Blick und die Augen von beiden leuchteten. 

Harry beobachtete dies und sofort entschied er, dass er den Mann nicht mochte. Er sah zu Ron und bemerkte, dass es diesem anscheinend genauso ging. Ron formte ein Wort mit seinen Lippen, dass Harry als 'Lockhart' entschlüsselte. Er grinste und Ron grinste zurück. 

"Schön Sie kennen zu lernen!", lächelte der Mann in die Runde. "Mein Name ist Jack Dohrty." "Wo haben Sie denn ihren lila Umhang gelassen?", fragte Ron interessiert. Harry prustete als erstes, kurz danach lachte er zusammen mit Ron, während die anderen verwirrte Blicke tauschten. Dohrty sah an sich hinunter. Er trug eine weiße Hose und ein gleichfarbiges T-shirt. "Wie kommen Sie auf lila?" Er zog beide Augenbrauen zusammen. "Vergessen Sie es!", grinste Harry. Er hatte sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff. "Und wie sind die Namen der beiden hübschen jungen Damen?" "Ginny Weasley!", sagte Ginny und reichte dem Mann die Hand. Sie grinste breit, während sich Harrys Augen verengten. "Hermine Granger" Hermine gab Jack ebenfalls die Hand. 

Ron trat zu ihm. "Ron Weasley." Er musterte ihn nur und ignorierte die angebotene Hand. Jack ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und sah zu Harry. "Und Sie sind?" "Harry Potter!" "Ahh..." Sein Blick wanderte nur kurz zu Harrys Narbe, ehe er sich wieder zu Lewski umdrehte. 

"Wofür brauchst du mich, Georgi?" Lewski hob seinen Zauberstab und legte einen Stillezauber auf das Zelt. "Ich habe vor mit den Vier heute Nacht in die Pyramide zu gehen und den Kelch rauszuholen!" "Du hast was?!" "Wirst du mitkommen?" "Natürlich werde ich das... aber warum sollen Sie mit?" "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." "Warum?" "Es ist nicht wichtig für dich." Jack nickte, er begriff anscheinend, schien aber nicht zufrieden zu sein. "Es freut mich, dass du mitkommst... hilfst du mir ihnen zu erklären, wie wir vorgehen werden?" Dohrty nickte. "Setzen Sie sich, es wird etwas länger dauern." Sie alle ließen sich wieder auf ihren Stühlen nieder. "In einer Pyramide können viele Dinge passieren und es kann sehr brutal werden.", begann Lewski. "Wirklich wissen, was einen erwarten wird, kann man nie. In dieser Pyramide waren wir bereits drei Mal. Wir haben absichtlich alle Fallen ausgelöst, damit, wenn wir endgültig rein gehen, es nicht mehr so gefährlich ist." "Das heißt, wir gehen einfach rein, holen den Kelch raus und gehen wieder?", fragte Ron. Er klang schon etwas erleichtert, doch Lewski zerstörte seine Hoffnungen. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Die Fallen sind nur in den ersten drei Gängen entfernt. Die anderen warten immer noch auf uns. Natürlich werden wir vorsichtig sein und versuchen nichts auszulösen." "Was ist ihnen schon entgegen gekommen?", wollte Ginny wissen. "Eine große Kugel, die uns fast überrollt hätte, danach sind einige Pfeile auf uns niedergeregnet, vor denen wir uns gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Giftige Pflanzen-" "Okaay... so genau wollte ich es dann doch wieder nicht wissen." Ron war immer blasser geworden und auch den anderen drei ging es nicht besonders gut, in der Vorstellung was sie alles erwarten würde. "Wir wissen den Weg nicht genau, haben aber eine Vorstellung, wo wir lang müssen. Eigentlich sind wir uns sogar sehr sicher, dass der Kelch dort ist. Wichtig ist immer eines: Passt auf, wo ihr hintretet und sollte es ein komisches Geräusch geben, wenn ihr auf etwas tretet, schreit... denn es könnte der Auslöser für etwas sein. Ihr müsst immer wachsam sein und möglichst nicht müde... legt euch jetzt am besten noch etwas hin. Jack wird euch einen Platz zeigen." Sie nickten und erhoben sich. "Es hilft uns sehr, dass sie uns helfen werden, Mr. Lewski." "Sagen Sie doch Georgi zu mir." "Und ich bin Jack.", lächelte der andere Mann. "Ginny" "Hermine" "Ron" ".. und Harry." Sie alle nickten sich noch einmal zu und Jack brachte die Vier in ein anderes weißes Zelt. 


	71. 70 Kapitel

**70. Kapitel - Der Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff**

"Vorsicht!" Jack zog Ron bei Seite und deutete dann mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf den Boden. Ein Stück Stein war etwas eingelassen. "Damit werden oft Kugeln ausgelöst." Er sah nach oben in den ansteigenden Tunnel. "Passen würde es." Ron nickte ängstlich. Sobald sie der Pyramide näher gekommen waren, war auch Ron immer blasser geworden. Er wollte aber auch nicht zurück bleiben, als man ihn danach gefragt hatte. Schließlich wollte er zusammen mit Harry, Hermine und Ginny kämpfen. Harry war vorsichtig, allerdings schien es ihm nicht schnell genug zu gehen, denn er sah immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr. Auch Hermine war ängstlich. Sie ging vor Ron, krallte sich aber immer wieder an ihm fest, wenn es ein Geräusch gab. Georgi lief ganz vorne und führte die fünf anderen an. Mit seinem Zauberstab erleuchtete er den Weg und er schien zu wissen, wo er lang musste. Hinter ihm ging Harry. Auch er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und erleuchtete den Gang. In seiner linken Hand hielt er Ginnys Hand, die schräg hinter ihm lief. Hermine ging hinter Ginny und Jack bildete nach Ron das Schlusslicht. 

Die Anhöhe ließen sie hinter sich und bogen rechts ab. Sie alle versuchten sich den Weg zu merken, doch war dies nicht besonders einfach. Alleine Lewski schien den Überblick zu haben und auch Jack schien zu wissen wo es lang ging. 

Ginny trat den nächsten Schritt. Es klickte. "RUNTER!" Sie duckten sich, doch das schien ein Fehler zu sein. 

Eine Klappe ging auf und ein ganzer Pfeilhagel schoss aus der rechten Wand. Das Loch war ziemlich weit unten und bei normalen Umständen hätten sich die Pfeile wohl genau in ihre Beine gebohrt. Ginny schrie und krallte sich an Harry fest, welcher wie erstarrt war. Hermine rettete sie alle, indem sie ihren Zauberstab schwang. Mitten in der Luft erstarrten die Pfeile und fielen zu Boden. 

Erleichtert atmeten sie aus. 

Doch sie freuten sich zu früh, denn eine weitere Klappe ging auf, diesmal auf der rechten Seite in Brusthöhe. Da sie alle geduckt waren, flogen die Pfeile über sie hinweg und blieben in der gegenüberliegenden Wand stecken oder fielen klappernd zu Boden. 

Sie hielten die Luft an und verharrten, wo sie waren, doch nichts passierte. Wieder senkte sich Stille über den Gang. Eine drückende, keine angenehme. "Ist jemand verletzt?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf. "Gut...Weiter.", flüsterte Georgi und erhob sich. 

Einen ganzen Korridor ging alles gut und es wurde nichts ausgelöst, bis plötzlich das Licht an Lewskis Zauberstab ausging. Überrascht blieb er stehen. "Was ist los?", fragte Jack sofort. "Mein Zauberstab... das Licht ist ausgegangen... Lumos!" Nichts passierte. Verwirrt tauschten die Sechs Blicke aus. Harry trat einen Schritt näher zu Lewski und auch das Licht an seinem Zauberstab erlosch. Jack und Georgi sahen sich an. "Denkst du das Gleiche wie ich?" "Ich denke schon..." "Ein Zauber der verhindert, dass man Magie ausüben kann!" Jack nickte und auch Ginny trat einen Schritt näher zu Harry. Ihr Zauberstab erlosch ebenfalls. "Das heißt... wir müssen ohne Magie weiter?", fragte Ron panisch. "Das heißt es wohl." "Aber... aber... dann sehen wir überhaupt nichts mehr!", mischte sich nun auch Hermine mit ein. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir sie wirklich brauchen, aber ich habe Fackeln dabei." Georgi trat zurück zu Dohrty und das Licht seines Zauberstabes entflammte wieder. Lewski trug eine lange Hose mit vielen Taschen. Aus einer dieser zog er sechs kleine Fackeln. Er murmelte leise einen Spruch und packte dann vier wieder ein. Die anderen beiden entzündete er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes. Jack drückte er eine in die Hand, während er wieder nach vorne ging. Sein Zauberstab erlosch, die Fackel nicht. Er atmete erleichtert aus und ging dann ein Stück weiter. "Kommt." Voraus leuchtend hielt er die Fackel in den dunklen Gang vor ihnen. Es war ziemlich warm und Harry wischte sich schwitzend über die Stirn. Er folgte Lewski als erstes. Hermine, Ron und Jack schluckten noch einmal trocken, ehe sie den Dreien in den Bereich folgten, in denen sie keine Magie mehr anwenden konnten. Immer weiter führte sie der Weg in die dunkle Pyramide, wobei keiner Augen für die Hieroglyphen hatte, nicht einmal Hermine, denn auch die sie war zu sehr darauf konzentriert am Leben zu bleiben.

Eine ganze Zeit lang passierte nichts. Es schien, als würden sie allen Fallen ausweichen oder als würde es einfach keine geben, in die sie tappen könnten. "Seid trotzdem vorsichtig!", ermahnte Georgi sie und sie blieben es. Die Gänge schienen immer dunkler und enger zu werden. Leise hallten ihre Schritte wieder und ihre Schatten flackerten im Licht der Fackeln unheimlich. Immer tiefer schlichen sie in die Pyramide, jeder hatte das Ziel vor Augen. 

"Ahhhh.", Ron schrie, als er mit seiner Hand in etwas griff. Sofort blieben alle stehen und Licht beleuchtete die Stelle. Es war ein Spinnennetz. "Wäähh." Ron machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht und wischte sich seine Finger an der Hose ab, die er geliehen bekommen hatte. "Das ist widerlich!" Es ekelte ihn an, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht davon lassen. Fast krampfhaft suchte er nach einer Spinne. "Da ist keine, Ron.", versuchte Hermine ihn wieder zu beruhigen und es klappte. Sie setzen ihren Weg fort, der überhaupt nicht mehr enden wollte. "Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so lange dauert, bis wir ihn finden.", meinte Ginny, während sie vorsichtig den nächsten Schritt tat. "Ich befürchte, es wird noch etwas dauern... aber ich hoffe, wir lösen keine weiteren Fallen aus... wir können Pfeile jetzt nämlich nicht stoppen!" Sie alle schluckten, denn ohne Magie fühlten sie sich ziemlich verloren. Sie gingen immer weiter, aber kamen nur langsam voran, denn jeder Schritt musste bedacht sein. Einen falschen Schritt zu tun, war schrecklich, denn er könnte ihr Leben kosten. Keiner von ihnen wusste in dem Moment so richtig, welchen Gefahren sie ausgesetzt waren und sie wollten auch nicht darüber nachdenken. 

"AHHH!", Georgi schrie, während er sich ausbalancierte. Seine Fackel fiel ihm aus der Hand. Er starrte in die Tiefe und sah zu, wie die Fackel fiel. Jack zog ihn zurück, während es laut krachte. Ein Stück Stein war abgebrochen und fiel immer tiefer und tiefer in das dunkle Loch. Lewski hatte vor wenigen Sekunden an genau dieser Stelle gestanden. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis es mit einem leisen, sehr weit herkommendem _Klong_ ankam. Der Atem des Schulleiters ging schnell. Noch immer starrten sie alle sehr erschrocken in die Tiefe. "D-Danke Jack." Jack nickte nur und deutete dann mit seiner Fackel nach rechts, wo der Gang weiter ging, während Harry nach links sah. 

"Seht euch das an!", seine Stimme war sehr leise. Sie drehten sich um und sahen dorthin, wo Harry hindeutete. Ihnen stockte der Atem. Der goldene Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff stand auf einem kleinen Sockel. Aus einer Öffnung in der Decke fiel das fahle Mondlicht auf den Kelch. Er glitzerte wundervoll in dem Licht und niemand, der den Kelch so sah, konnte ahnen, wie gefährlich er sein konnte. 

Wie verzaubert näherte sich Harry ihm. Seinen Blick hatte er an dem Kelch fixiert. "Harry!... HARRY!" Georgi riss sich von dem Anblick los und rannte zu Harry. Er hielt ihn fest. "Vorsichtig!" Doch Harry wehrte sich. "Lass mich los!" Er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch die starken Arme des Schulleiters waren um ihn geschlungen. Er schlug um sich. "Harry! Komm zu dir!" "HARRY!" Aber Harry hörte nicht. Er schlug weiter um sich. 

Plötzlich erstarrte er, als überall das Lachen seines Paten hallte. Verschwommen erkannte er Sirius, der vor dem Kelch stand. Sein Pate hatte ein überlegendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er sagte etwas, doch Harry hörte nicht was. Er konnte nur zu seinem Paten starren, dessen Gestalt immer verschwommener wurde, je mehr er sich auf ihn konzentrierte. Ein roter Strahl schoss auf Sirius zu und Harry riss sich los. "SIRIUS!" Er rannte zu seinem Paten und griff nach ihm. Er versuchte ihn festzuhalten, als er nachhinten kippte. Seine Hand griff durch ihn hindurch. Sein Pate verschwamm immer mehr, bis Harry nur noch die Umrisse erkannte. Der Vorhang tauchte hinter ihm auf und Sirius fiel. "Sirius!... NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Wieder griff Harry nach ihm, doch alles löste sich in Rauch auf. Er sackte ihn sich zusammen. Immer wieder schluchzte er den Namen seines Paten und versuchte sich ihn vorzustellen. "Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie du aussiehst! Ich weiß es nicht mehr! Ich kenne dein Gesicht nicht mehr! Sirius! Verzeih mir! Ich wollte das nicht! Sirius..." 


	72. 71 Kapitel

_zischel_ = Parsel

**71. Kapitel – Warum?**

Die anderen Fünf waren wie erstarrt, als Harry sich von dem Schulleiter los riss und nach vorne stürzte. Er schrie den Namen seines Paten und rannte näher an den Kelch. Er durchquerte ein Schild, welches aufflackerte, aber stehen blieb. Er griff nach vorne, als wollte er jemanden fest halten, doch dort war niemand. Er griff in die Luft. "Sirius!... NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Harrys Stimme klang verzweifelt und voll Schuld. Er schluchzte und griff wieder nach etwas, das er sich einbildete. Sie waren geschockt Harry so zu sehen, wo er doch sonst immer so stark war. Harry sackte ihn sich zusammen. Ginny lief nach vorne, doch kam sie nicht durch das Schild. Sie prallte daran ab und kam nicht weiter. "HARRY!" Doch Harry hörte nicht. Noch immer starrte er vor sich und schluchzte. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, während er immer wieder den Namen seines verstorbenen Paten murmelte. "Wer ist Sirius?", fragte Georgi, der noch immer zu Harry starrte. 

Ginny hörte ihn nicht, sie hatte nur noch Augen für Harry. 

"Sein Pate...", erklärte Hermine. Ron schluckte. Auch er kannte seinen Freund so nicht. "Er ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben." Rons Stimme klang bitter. 

Ginny versuchte noch immer zu Harry zu kommen. "Harry..." Sie wollte bei ihm sein und ihm Mut machen.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie du aussiehst! Ich weiß es nicht mehr! Ich kenne dein Gesicht nicht mehr! Sirius! Verzeih mir! Ich wollte das nicht! Sirius... Komm zurück! SIRIUS!! Ich brauche dich doch! SIRIUS!!" Harry sackte noch mehr zusammen. Immer mehr Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. "Sirius... Komm wieder... bitte Sirius!!" 

Das Schild zerbrach, als Harry noch einmal den Namen schluchzte und Ginny stürmte sofort zu ihm. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Harry! Alles wird gut, Harry!" "Sirius!" "Harry..." Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und langsam schien es zu funktionieren. Sein Schluchzen wurde leiser und die Tränen versiegten. "Sirius...", noch einmal flüsterte er den Namen seines Paten. Ginny umarmte ihn sanft und drückte ihn an sich. "Harry..." 

Er sah sie an und ihm schien klar zu werden wo er hier war und was er gerade tat. Er wurde rot und befreite sich aus Ginnys Armen. Eilig wischte er sich die Tränen weg und rappelte sich auf. Noch immer mustere sie ihren Freund besorgt. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn. "Jaahh... natürlich." Seine Stimme klang schon wieder sehr fest und nur seine rotgeweinten Augen erinnerten daran, was passiert war. Er half Ginny auf und sah sich dann um. 

Der Kelch stand nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt. "Das scheint ein bestimmter Zauber zu sein." "Was?", fragte Georgi, der nun auch zu den beiden trat. Hermine, Ron und Jack folgten ihm. Sie alle musterten Harry, doch dieser ignorierte das einfach. "Ich hatte den Eindruck, Sirius wäre wieder gestorben." Er schüttelte den Kopf und streckte seine Hand dorthin, wo er vor wenigen Minuten noch seinen Paten gesehen hatte. Als er nichts zu fassen bekam, ließ er sie wieder sinken. Wieder sah er das verschwommene Gesicht. Noch einmal schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ein Zauber, der einen den schlimmsten Augenblick seines Lebens noch einmal erleben lässt..." Jack starrte in die Luft. "Hast du das Schild, das zerbrochen ist, auch gesehen, Georgi?" Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und nickte dann langsam. "Ja, das habe ich. Vielleicht zerbricht es, wenn man den Augenblick noch einmal erlebt hat. War es genauso wie der richtige Moment?" Harry nickte. "Aber vielleicht ist es wegen etwas anderem zerbrochen..." Harry hatte den Satz nur sehr leise gemurmelt, aber Georgi hatte ihn gehört. "Was könnte es dann sein?", fragte er neugierig. "Die Kraft, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt..." Er drehte sich zu dem Kelch und trat näher heran. "Ich werde ihn einfach aufheben... sonst kommen wir nie weiter." "Warte!" Hermine zog noch einmal ihren Zauberstab und probierte, ob sie wieder Magie anwenden konnte... nichts passierte. "Okay, versuch es. Aber sei vorsichtig." Er nickte und trat noch näher. Der Kelch glitzerte noch immer. Harry streckte seine Hand aus. Er bemerkte, wie sie ein weiteres Schild streifte und wieder spürte er einen kurzen Schmerz in seinem Finger. "Was hat der wohl mit Blut am Hut?" Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an. "Immer will er Blut.." Seine Finger berührten den Kelch und er nahm ihn fest in die Hand. Er war sehr kühl. Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch und trat einen Schritt zurück. Der Kelch ließ sich problemlos aus dem Schutzzauber heben. Die anderen atmeten erleichtert die angehaltene Luft aus. 

Es gab ein schiebendes Geräusch. Sie wirbelten herum und mussten mit ansehen, wie eine Steinwand den Weg zum Ausgang versperrte. Es klickte laut und eine Klappe öffnete sich. "ACHTUNG!", rief Jack, doch es passierte nichts. "Was hat das-", begann Georgi, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen: "Ruhe!" 

Er schien angestrengt zu lauschen und durch die Stille hörten auch die anderen etwas. Etwas, das sich nach einem leisen Zischeln anhörte. 

"Hört sich nach einer Schlange an...", gab Jack von sich. Hermine, Ron und Ginny tauschten Blicke. "Und das, wo ich die so sehr liebe!", grummelte Georgi. "Harry wird das schon klären!", gab Ginny sehr überzeugt von sich und lächelte ihrem Freund kurz zu, welcher noch immer den Kelch umklammerte. "Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte Jack nach. "Er kann Parsel.", ließ Ron die Bombe platzen. "WAS?", fragte Lewski entsetzt. "Jetzt seid doch mal ruhig! Sonst verstehe ich nichts!" Eine beklemmende Stille bereitete sich aus, in der Harry angestrengt lauschte. Noch verstand er nichts, dafür war das Zischeln zu leise, aber er hörte, dass sie näher kam. Eine kleine, grüne Schlange glitt aus der Öffnung. _Menssschen.._, zischte sie aufgebracht. _Guten Abend_ _Du kannssst meine Ssssprache? Wie du siehst.. Außergewöhnlich_ Die Schlange kroch näher, während Georgi so weit zurück wich, wie es ihm möglich war. Er starrte Harry geschockt an, der sich seelenruhig mit der Schlange zu unterhalten schien. _Ihr ssseid eingesssperrt, um wieder rausss zu kommen, müsssst ihr nur dasss richtige Passssswort ssssagen. Du kennst es nicht zufällig? Natürlich kenne ich esss_ Ihr Zischen wurde aufgebrachter. _Aber ich sssage es nicht.. Du mussst es ssselber wissssen _Sie fühlte sich anscheinend überlegen. Harry grummelte und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Freunden zu. "Wir müssen ein Passwort sagen, um wieder raus zu kommen." Sie zogen die Luft ein. "Können wir raten?", fragte Hermine unsicher. _Können wir raten? Nein... nur eine Chance... _Harry fluchte. "Nein, nur eine Chance..." "Na toll.. was fällt euch spontan ein?", fragte Ron in die Runde. "Macht, Seele, Horkrux, Teil, Parsel, Slytherin, 'Reinblüter', Unsterblich...", begann Hermine ihre Aufzählungen. "Sehr schön, das hilft uns auch nicht weiter!", beklagte sich Ginny. "Wir müssen uns etwas aussuchen und können nur hoffen..." "Die Chancen sind Minimal! Wir müssen uns ganz genau überlegen, was am meisten Sinn macht." "Und was macht am meisten Sinn?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd. 

Jack und Georgi hielten sich raus. Sie erkannten wohl, dass das etwas zwischen den Vier war. 

"Wie wäre es mit einer der Runen, die auf dem Kasten von der Ravenclaw-Brosche war?" "Meinst du?" "Aber warum sollte er das machen... der Kelch kam vor der Brosche... das hat er bestimmt nicht gemacht." "Ich bin ja für Macht.", sagte Ginny einfach. Ron nickte, während Hermine ihre Stirn runzelte. "Ich wäre eher für Unsterblichkeit... was meinst du, Harry?" Angesprochener schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. "Hm... er würde wissen wollen warum..." "Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine nach. "Professor Dumbledore meinte damals in der Höhle, Voldemort würde den Eindringling lange genug am Leben lassen, um zu erfahren, wie er es geschafft hatte so weit durch seine Schutzvorkehrungen zu kommen und _warum_ er das machte." Hermine fasste in Sekunden einen Entschluss. "Versuche es mit 'warum'" "Was?" "Als Passwort, versuch es mit 'warum'" "Sicher?" Hermine nickte. Ron und Ginny taten es ihr gleich. Harry zögerte und atmete erst noch einmal tief durch, ehe er zischte: _Warum_ _Richtig _"Richtig!" Sein Herz schlug schneller und Ron atmete erleichtert aus. Die Schlange zerfiel zu Staub, was Lewski zum ausatmen brachte. "Warum passiert nichts?", fragte Jack besorgt. Auch Harry starrte zu der Felswand und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Der Boden verschwand unter ihnen und Harry bemerkte nur, wie er fiel und fiel. Den Kelch presste er fest an sich, wissend dass er ihn auf keinen Fall verlieren durfte. 


	73. 72 Kapitel

**72. Kapitel - Ausgang**

"AHHHH!" Hermine schrie. Harry schrie. Ron schrie. Ginny schrie. Jack schrie. Georgi schrie. Sie schrien alle, als der Boden plötzlich verschwand und sie fielen. Sie fielen und fielen immer tiefer. Es rauschte in ihren Ohren und keiner wusste, ob sie mit dem Aufprall tot sein würden oder ob sie es überleben würden. Alles war ungewiss. Sie zitterten, während sie fielen. Immer weiter in das Schwarze, Dunkle, Unbekannte hinein. Jack hatte seine Fackel los gelassen und diese fiel nun und hinterließ unheimliche Schatten an den Wänden. 

So unerwartet, wie es gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. 

Sie landeten auf etwas weichem. Ihr Atem ging schnell. "Bei Merlin! Was war das?", fragte Ron. Er sah sich um, doch die Fackel war ausgegangen und so war es um sie herum stockdunkel. "Geht es euch gut?", klang die Frage von Georgi erstickt. Sie bestätigten alle. Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und murmelte "Lumos!" Noch immer passierte nichts. Harry fluchte. "Ich will endlich wieder zaubern können!", meinte auch Ron wütend. "Mich interessiert im Moment mehr, wo wir drauf gefallen sind!" Ginnys Stimme klang ängstlich. Sie tastete sich vor und erwischte ein Bein. Jemand zuckte zusammen. "Wen fasse ich gerade an?", fragte sie nach. "Harry...", antwortete ihr Freund. "Hört bloß auf euch zu betatschen!" Rons Stimme klang, als würde er sehr breit grinsen. Anscheinend freundete er sich langsam mit dem Gedanken an, dass sie zusammen waren. 

"AHH!" Ginny schrie, als sich etwas um ihr Bein schlang. "Harry? Bist du das?", fragte Ginny panisch. "Nein..." Er griff mit einer Hand nach Ginny um ihr zu helfen, während er mit der anderen immer noch den Kelch fest umklammert hielt. "Wir brauchen Licht!", sagte Georgi düster. "JA, das wäre vorteil- AHHH!" Ron schrie auch. 

Etwas schlang sich um seine Arme und seine Beine. Er zog daran. Nichts passierte, stattdessen wurde es noch schlimmer. "Bei Gryffindor, was ist das?" Ron strampelte, während auch Ginny sich zu befreien versuchte. "Scheiße, das Teil lässt nicht los! Ich bin ungenießbar!! MICH KANN MAN NICHT ESSEN! Ich schmecke scheußlich!", versuchte er das Unbekannte zu überzeugen. 

Harry lachte trotz diesem unheimlichen Moment. 

"Ron du bist-" Angesprochener würde nie erfahren was er war, denn in dem Moment schlang sich auch etwas um Harry. 

Es fühlte sich glitschig und unheimlich stark an. "Mich kann man noch viel weniger essen!", wehrte er sich verbal. 

Auch um Jack und Georgi schlang sich etwas. Alle versuchten sich zu befreien, doch machten sie es nur noch schlimmer, denn das Unbekannte schlang seine Greifarme nur noch viel fester. Immer wieder tauchten neue Arme auf und fesselten sie. Nach und nach gerieten sie wirklich in Panik. Nur Hermine war noch nicht betroffen, doch nun bewegte sie sich und das Etwas schlang sich auch um sie. 

"Ahh.." Hermine wehrte sich und die Greifarme zogen sich fester. Hermine fühlte sich an etwas erinnert. "Haltet Still! Haltet einfach still! Das ist eine Teufelsschlinge!!" "Neeeeeeein... nicht schon wieder!", Ron schluchzte beinahe. 

Harry hörte auf seine beste Freundin und bewegte sich nicht mehr. "Hört auf Hermine!", sagte er noch. Hermine entspannte sich ebenfalls. Noch etwas fester zogen sich die Striemen, dann ließ es locker und Hermine merkte, wie sie wieder fiel. 

Hart kam sie am Boden auf. "Ich bin unten! Entspannt euch!" Harry wurde auch von der Pflanze los gelassen und fiel hinunter. 

Georgi kam der Aufforderung auch nach. Auch er landete, sich die schmerzenden Glieder reibend, bei den beiden. 

Wieder holte Hermine ihren Zauberstab heraus und wieder probierte sie Licht zu machen, doch noch immer funktionierte es nicht. "Wir können kein Licht machen! Entspannt euch!" Jack fiel als nächstes hinunter. 

Er rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. Ginny und Ron wehrten sich aber noch immer. "RON... JETZT HALTE ENDLICH STILL!", schrie Hermine. "Aber das Ding will mich UMBRINGEN!!" Wütend ballte er seine Fäuste und hörte deshalb auf sich zu wehren. Auch er fiel hinunter. 

"HARRY!" Ginny schrie wieder panisch auf. Sie hatte solche Angst, dass sie einfach nicht still halten konnte. Ginnys Schreien brach Harry das Herz. Er wollte nicht, dass sie litt. "Wir müssen irgendwie Feuer machen!", sagte Hermine hastig. Sie tastete in der Dunkelheit um sich. Wieder zog sie ihren Zauberstab und wieder murmelte sie die Formel für Licht. Immer noch passierte nichts. Sie trat zwei Schritt weiter und versuchte es nochmal. Nichts passierte. "Ginny... mein Engel... komm schon denk an etwas anderes." Auch Ron mischte sich ein. "Ginny... denk einfach an Harry!" Harry stockte einen Moment. "Halt einfach nur ganz kurz still... dann wird alles gut, Ginny!" Ginny versuchte sich zu entspannen. Angestrengt dachte sie an ihren Freund. "Wir müssen doch irgendwas machen können!", sagte Lewski ziemlich verzweifelt. Wie hatte er sich nur hier rauf einlassen können? "Wir können nichts tun, außer sie zu beruhigen und weiter versuchen Feuer zu machen.", sagte Jack. Auch er zog seinen Zauberstab und lief herum in der Hoffnung, das Schild zu durchqueren, in dem man keine Magie ausüben konnte. 

Ginny wurde ruhiger. Der Gedanke an Harry zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und dann fiel auch sie hinunter. Sie landete weich, während jemand unter ihr ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich ab. Erleichtert seufzten sie alle auf. "Ginny...", presste Harry hervor. Ginny war genau auf ihn gefallen und hatte ihn unter sich begraben. Peinlich berührt stand sie auf. "Ihr könnt eure Finger heute einfach nicht bei euch lassen, oder?", fragte Ron in die Stille hinein. "Haha.." sagte Harry etwas lahm. "Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich die Pflanze wenigstens nicht angebettelt mich nicht zu essen!", provozierte Ginny ihren Bruder, welcher daraufhin nichts mehr sagte.

Harry stand ebenfalls wieder auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Schnell tastete er wieder nach dem Kelch und umklammerte ihn fest. "Hast du den Kelch noch?", fragte Hermine besorgt. "Jaah, zum Glück!" "Ich hätte gerne Licht!", sagte Ron laut. Leider passierte nichts. "Sollten wir hier jemals wieder raus kommen, werde ich jeden Zauber, den ich ausführen kann, lieben!", vermutete er. "Lasst uns lieber nach einem Weg hier raus suchen!", entschied Georgi. Leise stimmten sie ihm alle zu und da sie zu sechst waren, fand auch recht schnell jemand einen Gang. "Ich denke, hier geht es lang!", sagte Jack, der den Gang gefunden hatte. Immer wieder wiederholte er das Wort 'hier', bis schließlich alle bei ihm waren. 

Wieder ging Lewski voran und Harry folgte ihm, während er erneut Ginnys Hand ergriff. Hermine und Ron gingen hinter dem Paar und Jack bildete wieder das Schlusslicht. Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich an den Wänden entlang, nicht wissend, dass sie kurz davor waren, ihr Ziel zu erreichen: Die Pyramide so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Denn ohne es zu wissen hatten sie zwischen zwei Wegen gewählt. In dem einen hätte Schrecken und Angst gewartet, aber in dem, den sie entlang gingen, wartete das Licht. 

Sie liefen immer weiter und langsam begannen sie daran zu zweifeln den richtigen Weg genommen zu haben. Sie waren schon kurz davor, umzukehren, als plötzlich all ihre Zauberstäbe anfingen zu leuchten. Sie hatten das Antimagiefeld verlassen. Erleichtert holten sie sie hervor und sahen sich erst einmal um. Sie waren alle schmutzig und verstaubt, aber das störte sie nicht wirklich. Nun wieder Hoffnung habend gingen sie um die nächste Ecke und landeten in einer Sackgasse. "Na toll!", sagte Ginny gerade, während Jack auf etwas trat. Es klickte und sie alle waren wieder angespannt und wachsam. Sie sahen sich um, doch keine Klappe öffnete sich. Stattdessen verschwand die Wand vor ihnen und eine angenehme kühle Brise strich über ihre Gesichter. Sie traten sicher hinaus und sahen zu dem strahlenden Mond hinauf, während Harry den Kelch noch immer fest hielt. Während sie die Sterne betrachteten und sich alle nach einer Dusche sehnten, sagte Ron: "In meinem ganzen Leben will ich nie wieder eine Pyramide sehen!"


	74. 73 Kapitel

**73. Kapitel - Durmstrang vs. Beauxbatons**

Aus Ägypten kehrten die Fünf heil mit dem Portschlüssel zurück. Jack blieb in Ägypten und Georgi gab ihnen ein Alibi. Harry versteckte den Kelch ganz unten in seinem Koffer und legte einige Zauber darauf. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würden sie ihn zerstören, da waren sie sich sicher.

Die Stimmung war auch bei dem Quidditchspiel Durmstrang gegen Beauxbatons am 6. Januar genauso gut, wie bei dem Spiel Beauxbatons gegen Hogwarts. Die Hogwartsschüler konnten sich entspannt zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie ihr nächster Gegner spielte, während sie das Spiel verfolgten. Die Durmstrangspieler mussten sich anstrengen, aber nicht so sehr, wie die Beauxbatonsspieler, denn es war deren letztes Spiel und sie hatten so den meisten Stress. 

Die Quidditchspieler hatten schon vor einiger Zeit den Festsaal verlassen und sich auf den Weg zu dem Quidditchfeld gemacht, während die Schüler erst jetzt, wenige Minuten vor Anpfiff des Spieles hinunter zu dem Feld gingen. Der Wind heulte über die Landschaft und sie froren schon, nachdem sie nach draußen getreten waren. Wie sie es bis zum Ende des Spieles aushalten sollten, wussten sie jetzt noch nicht. Ein kalter Windstoß kam vom Meer hinüber und ließ sie noch mehr frieren. "Z-zum Glück müssen wir heute nicht ra-an.", sagte Ron, der sich wärmend die Hände rieb. "Ich fühle meine Hände jetzt schon fast nicht mehr!" Er versuche sie mit seinem warmen Atem zu wärmen, doch auch damit hatte er nur wenig Erfolg. "Ich bin auch verdammt froh! Wenn wir wollen können wir einfach mitten drin abhauen und erfahren dann später wie es ausgegangen ist!", stimmte Harry zu. Die beiden Mädchen nickten. Sie hatten ihre Gryffindorschals aus den Koffern gesucht und sich diese umgeschlungen. Ron, Ginny und Hermine trugen Mützen, worauf Harry verzichtet hatte. Er bereute es jetzt schon. "Es sollte verboten sein bei diesem Wetter zu spielen!", schimpfte Ginny. Die Schüler um sie herum stimmten ihr zu. 

Sie erreichten das Quidditchfeld und folgten Hermine in die 'Hogwartskurve'. 

"Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um das sicherlich großartige, zweite Spiel zwischen Beauxbatons und Durmstrang zu verfolgen. Mein Name ist Zacharias Smith, ich bin eine Schülerin aus Hogwarts und werde heute das Quidditchspiel kommentieren." Ron schien sich übergeben zu wollen, sobald er die Stimme des Hufflepuffs hörte. "Beg- wir auch gleich mit der Mann... von Be...: Hüter ist Blan...; Costa, ... und Noblet sind Jäger; La... und Souchet sind ... und ...de als Such..." Der Wind schien immer lauter zu werden und Smith musste sich trotz Sonorus-Zauber die Kehle aus dem Leib schreien. Viel verstand das Publikum trotzdem nicht. "D... Ma... aus Durmstrang... Hü... Kretmatec..." Der Rest ging in einem erneuten Aufheulen des Windes unter. Harry meinte sogar ein paar Schneeflocken vom Himmel fallen zu sehen. Die Schüler schrien und klatschten trotzdem für ihre Spieler und schwenkten eifrig ihre Fahnen. Die beiden Mannschaften standen sich nun gegenüber und Madam Hooch, wie Harry erkannte, betrat das Spielfeld. Um mögliche parteiische Handlungen zu unterdrücken hatten sie wohl immer einen Schiedsrichter und einen Kommentator aus der Schule genommen, die nicht spielte. Die Spieler stießen sich vom Boden ab. Nur wer sich sehr auf den Pfiff konzentrierte konnte ihn hören. Das Spiel begann und ein Jäger aus Beauxbatons hatte den Quaffel als Erstes. Anstatt sich auf die Stimme des Hufflepuffs zu konzentrieren, beobachtete Harry das Team und versuchte ihre Schwächen zu finden. Der Quaffel flog zu einem weiteren Spieler aus Beauxbatons, der ihn an einen Durmstrangspieler verlor. Der Spieler flog mit dem Ball direkt auf die Torstangen des anderen Teams zu, bekam ihn aber abgenommen, weil er nicht an seine Teammitglieder abgab. Die Sekunden vergingen und wurden zu Minuten. Die Minuten vergingen und wurden zu einer Stunde und es war noch kein einziges Tor gefallen und die beiden Sucher hatten den Schnatz noch nicht gesehen. Auch Harry suchte fieberhaft nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball, obwohl er das nicht brauchte. Es schien immer kälter zu werden und es gab auf dem ganzen Feld niemanden mehr, der glaubte, ihm wäre nichts eingefroren. 

Etwas Goldenes blitzte eine Sekunde an dem Schuh des Hüters von Durmstrang auf, was Harry sah. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies der Schnatz gewesen war. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück. Ron bemerkte das und sah seinen Freund fragend an. "Wir hätten jetzt gewonnen!", erklärte dieser, aber Ron verstand ihn nicht. "WIR HÄTTEN JETZT GEWONNEN!" "DU HAST BEI D... WETTER DE. SCHNATZ ..SEHEN?" Ron fielen fast die Augen aus. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und klopfte seinem Freund dann auf die Schulter. 

Die Beiden verfolgten das Spiel weiter. 

Die Spieler schienen immer deprimierter zu werden, denn noch immer war kein einziges Tor gefallen. Aber die Konzentration ließ weder bei dem Publikum, noch bei den Spielern nach. 

Hermine war inzwischen auf die Idee gekommen und hatten für jeden der Vier ein kleines Feuer in einem Glas beschworen, woran sie sich jetzt etwas wärmten. Viel half es nicht, aber es war besser als nichts. 

Der Anpfiff war schon ganze 90 Minuten her, als Beauxbatons schließlich das erste Tor machte, worauf die Schüler heftiger reagierten als gewöhnlich. Wirklich sehr lauter Applaus brannte auf, der sogar etwas zu hören war. Der Jäger, dem es schließlich gelungen war, sah sehr zufrieden aus. 

30 Minuten später stand es dann schon 50:60. Anscheinend hatte dieser eine Treffer etwas ausgelöst. Im Moment war Durmstrang vorne, doch das gleichte Beauxbatons auch schon wieder aus. 

Viele dachten in diesem Augenblick bestimmt das Gleiche, nämlich: einer von den Suchern sollte so schnell wie möglich den kleinen Ball fangen, damit sie nach drinnen konnten, um sich auf zu wärmen. 

Wieder schoss Beauxbatons ein Tor und langsam hoffte Harry, dass sie nicht noch mehr schossen, sondern den Schnatz fingen, denn alle Punkte die Beauxbatons mehr als 180 hatte musste das Hogwartsteam im nächsten Spiel mehr haben, denn sie wollten schließlich gewinnen. 

Grande schien etwas gesehen zu haben, denn plötzlich ging sie in einen ziemlich steilen Sturzflug. Der Sucher Durmstrangs folgte ihr. Harrys Augen fixierten den Boden und tatsächlich, dort, ein kleines Stück über dem Boden, schwebte der Schnatz. Der Schnatz stieg höher und flog der Sucherin somit sogar noch ein Stück entgegen. Sie griff zu und Beauxbatons hatte gewonnen. 

Ihr Team fiel der Sucherin glücklich in die Arme und das Stadion schien zu explodieren, so laut klatschten die Schüler. "UND BEAUXBATONS GEWINNT MIT 220 ZU 60 PUNKTEN GEGEN DURMSTRANG!" Die Schüler verließen die Tribünen und rannten zu ihrer Mannschaft, die gerade gelandet war. Die Durmstrangschüler sahen geknickt aus, aber trotzdem gratulierten sie ihrer Mannschaft stolz. "DAS 3. UND LETZTE SPIEL DURMSTRANG GEGEN HOGWARTS WIRD ENDE FEBRUAR STATTFINDEN! HOFFEN WIR AUF EIN EBENSO SPANNENDES SPIEL!", war das letzte was Zacharias Smith sagte, ehe er ebenfalls die Tribüne verließ. 

"Mir ist sowas von arschkalt!", sagte Ron, während er sich in einen Sessel im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum fallen ließ. Hermines strafenden Blick ignorierte er vollkommen. Seufzend ließ sich Harry ebenfalls in einen sinken. Ginny und Hermine folgten dem Beispiel der Beiden. Alle Vier wärmten sich die Hände an dem Feuer im Kamin. "Hoffentlich ist es bei unserem Spiel wärmer!", hoffte Ginny. Ron stimmte ihr direkt zu, während Hermine vermutete, dass die Chancen wohl ganz gut ständen, schließlich wäre es dann fast März. 

"Die Zeit vergeht irgendwie schnell, findet ihr nicht?", fragte Harry in die Runde. "Jetzt sind wir schon zwei Monate hier." "Und die Zeit bis zu unseren Prüfungen wird immer kürzer! Ihr müsst endlich anfangen zu lernen, Jungs!" Ron und Harry wechselten Blicke und seufzten dann lautlos. "Und dieses Jahr sind es die entscheidenden Prüfungen! Sie entscheiden über alles! Über alles, was ihr später schaffen könnt und was ihr jeden weiteren Tag in eurem Leben machen werdet!" Ron beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie, während Harry grinste. "Es ist toll, dass du eine Methode gefunden hast, sie still zu bekommen, Ron!" Den strafenden Blick, den er von Hermine zugeworfen bekam, beachtete er gar nicht. 

Grande ist die Sucherin der Beauxbatonsmannschaft... falls ihr das nicht mehr wisst. xddd (ich musste selber nachsehen schäm)

Und damit ihr mal wisst, wie es momentan um den Quidditchpokal steht:

Schule / Erstes Spiel / Zweites Spiel / Gesamtpunkte

Beauxbatons : 20 220 = 240

Hogwarts: 180 

Durmstrang: 60 


	75. 74 Kapitel

**74. Kapitel - Unerwartetes**

"Ich habe mir eine Strategie ausgedacht, mit der ihr das Haus angreifen werdet. Alastor, du gehst hier hin... Charlie und Bill an die Hinterseite. Kingsley, Remus und Harry ihr werdet angreifen!" Harry schluckte trocken, als er auf das recht große Haus sah. Aline Carrow stand vor ihnen und erläuterte ihnen den Plan. "Können wir Harry nicht lieber an die Hinterseite zu Charlie tun?" "Es hört sich an, als wäre ich eine Figur, die ihr auf dem Schachbrett hin und her bewegt!", scherzte Harry. Moody und Carrow beachteten ihn gar nicht. "Natürlich.", schnell änderte Aline die Positionen der Zauberer. Harry sah auf den Plan hinunter. Sein Name stand nun zusammen mit dem von Charlie an der Hinterseite des Hauses. "Was ist das eigentlich?", fragte er. Mit seinem Finger deutete er auf die dunklen Schatten, die rings um das Gebäude waren. "Was ist was?", fragte Moody argwöhnisch. Er sah hinunter auf die pergamentfarbenen Stellen, auf die Harry deutete. "Na, diese Schatten da!" "Lass mal deine Augen untersuchen, Potter! Da sind keine Schatten!" "Aber-" Aline rollte das Pergament eilig zusammen. "Es ist Zeit, dass ihr euch auf den Weg macht!" Moody nickte zustimmend und verließ als erstes den kleinen Raum in Hogwarts. Die anderen Fünf folgten ihm. 

Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Harry Potter standen am Rand der kleinen Muggelstadt und wollten sich gerade aufteilen, als Remus herum fuhr. "Habt ihr das gehört?" Ahnungslos schüttelten die anderen ihre Köpfe, während Moodys Auge heftig rotierte. "Da ist jemand appariert!" "Wenn Nott disappariert ist, können wir gleich wieder gehen.", murmelte Bill. Er rieb sich über eine seiner blassen Narben, die Greyback hinterlassen hatte. Ganz würden sie wohl nie verschwinden. "Da! Schon wieder." Moodys Auge kam zum Stillstand. "Ein Todesser!" "Einer? Mad-Eye Moody... wir sind enttäuscht!" Alle sechs wirbelten herum. Hinter ihnen standen vier Todesser, alle in einem schwarzen Umhang und mit Maske. Schnell zog Harry seinen Zauberstab. "Ah... Harry Potter ist auch dabei. Was für eine Ehre!" Er verbeugte sich spöttisch und bekam gleich daraufhin einen Zauber an den Kopf, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Fesseln schlangen sich um ihn. "Hat man dir etwa nicht gesagt, dass ich das überhaupt nicht leiden kann?", fragte Harry nach. "Slytherin!", zischte Remus in Harrys Ohr, woraufhin dieser nur mit den Schultern zuckte. 

Als wäre dies das Zeichen gewesen, begannen die Todesser anzugreifen. Die Ordensmitglieder schlugen zurück und so entbrannte ein Kampf. Aus einer Seitenstraße kam ein weiterer Todesser gestolpert. Er fluchte, ehe auch er an dem Kampf teilnahm. Sie wichen den Flüchen aus und stolperten zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie befanden sich mitten in einer Muggelstraße, in der verängstigte Muggel sich in ihren Häusern versteckten und nicht wussten, was sie machen sollten. Aus anderen Ecken strömten noch mehr Todesser und mittlerweile kämpften die sechs Ordensmitglieder gegen zwölf Todesser. Noch schlugen sie sich ganz gut. 

Harry duellierte sich mit zwei Todessern. In diesem Augenblick war er mehr als dankbar für die Trainingsstunden mit der DA und all die Zauber, die er dort gelernt hatte. Einen der beiden setzte er außer Gefecht, während ihn der zweite versuchte zu entwaffnen. Der Zauber traf ihn und er wurde zurück geschleudert. Sein Zauberstab kam klappernd zwischen ihm und dem Todesser auf. Schnell rappelte sich Harry auf und rannte zu seinem Zauberstab. Er hatte ihn fast erreicht, als der Todesser ihn mit einem einfachen 'Accio' zu sich rief. Schnell wich Harry wieder zurück. Ohne Zauberstab hatte er keine Chance! Das wusste natürlich auch der Todesser, der lachte. "Oh, der dunkle Lord wird sich freuen!" Die Stimme kam Harry überhaupt nicht bekannt vor. Immer weiter wich Harry zurück. Das war es wohl, das Ende. Ermordet von einem Todesser. Er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft alle Horkruxe zu finden. Fast hatte er den Drang zu lachen, aber nur fast. Alles schien plötzlich in Zeitlupe zu passieren, wie damals, als er das Erinnermich von Neville gefangen hatte. Er fand es absurd, dass er ausgerechnet diese Szene mit der von damals verglich. Das war kein Spiel, das war Ernst. Der Todesser richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Fast wie paralysiert starrte er auf das Ende. Er schloss die Augen, öffnete sie dann aber sofort wieder. Aus der Ferne drang ein Schrei. Ein Fluch wurde gebrüllt. Aber all dies schien leiser und langsamer als normal zu sein. Harry würde seinem Gegner in die Augen sehen. Er dachte an die Prophezeiung und begann plötzlich zu lachen. Die Welt schien still zu stehen und es wurde leise. Er blickte dem Tod lachend ins Gesicht. 

Der Todesser schien etwas verwirrt, doch er senkte den Zauberstab nicht. 

Die Mitglieder des Ordens und die anderen Todesser hatten aufgehört zu kämpfen und sahen verwundert zu den beiden hinüber. 

Remus wurde übel. Da stand Harry, James und Lilys Sohn und Sirius Patenkind. Er war entwaffnet, aber er lachte. Es war ein unheimliches Lachen und Remus erinnerte sich mit Schauern an den Zeitungsartikel zurück, aus dem er erfahren hatte, dass Sirius nach Askaban geschickt worden war. Sirius hatte auch gelacht, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 

Remus wurde in die Realität zurück gerissen, als der Todesser einen Zauberspruch sagte. Die zwei Worte, die über so viel entscheiden konnten. Er schloss die Augen, riss sie dann aber sofort wieder auf. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!" Ihm wurde klar, was das bedeuten konnte. Remus Schrei war voll von Verzweiflung. Er durfte Harry nicht auch noch verlieren. 

Das grüne Licht löste sich aus dem dunklen Zauberstab und schoss auf Harry zu. 

"So, haben sich mein Dad und meine Mum also gefühlt.", dachte er. Das grüne Licht blendete, aber er konnte die Augen nicht schließen. Langsam kam es näher. Einen letzten Blick warf er in das maskenbedeckte Gesicht des Todessers, dann wurde alles Schwarz. Seine Knie gaben nach und er fiel auf den Boden.

Draco stolperte über einen Ast am Boden, rappelte sich aber wieder auf. Von der einstigen Arroganz war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Er trug einen einfachen schwarzen Umhang und eine weiße Maske vor dem Gesicht. "Wenn mein Vater mich so sehen könnte...", dachte er. Er lief weiter. 

Der dunkle Lord hatte von einem seiner Spione erfahren, dass der Orden des Phönix einen Angriff auf Nott geplant hatte und hatte sich daraufhin einen Verteidigungsplan ausgedacht. Draco hatte einen kurzen Blick auf diesen werfen dürfen und hielt ihn für genial, auch wenn er das nicht gesagt hatte. Eines musste man dem Lord lassen: er wusste, wie man angriff und verteidigte. Draco gehörte zu den Todessern, die das Haus verteidigen sollten, allerdings fand er das überhaupt nicht gut. Eigentlich verstand er nicht einmal, warum sie dieses Haus verteidigen sollten. Die Ordensleute hätten auch angreifen können. Sie hätten sowieso niemanden gefunden. Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht, als er 'daran' zurück dachte. Nott hatte einen Auftrag gehabt und war von diesem zurück gekommen. Anscheinend hatte er etwas gehört, was er dem dunklen Lord sagen wollte. Der Lord wollte es aber nicht hören und Nott war nach Hause zurück gekehrt. Am nächsten Tag war er wieder zum Lord gegangen und hatte es ihm sagen können. Der Lord war wütend geworden und hatte ihn bis fast in den Wahnsinn gefoltert. Nott war schließlich Opfer des Dementorenkusses geworden. Ebenso wie seine Frau, sein Sohn und seine Tochter. Draco hatte ihre Körper gesehen. Die Körper ohne Seele. Es war schrecklich gewesen. Die ganzen folgenden Nächte hatte er nicht schlafen können und hatte sich immer wieder übergeben müssen. Von seiner Tante Bellatrix hatte er dann den Rest erfahren. Sie hatte es nicht lassen können und musste die Geschichte immer und immer wieder erzählen. Jetzt noch hörte Draco das zufriedene Lachen seiner Tante. Es schüttelte ihn jedes Mal mehr. Wie konnte sie darüber bloß zufrieden sein? Es hätte genauso sie und ihren Mann treffen können...

Draco lief eilig weiter. Ein Todesser hatte den Plan gehabt, die Mitglieder schon früher abzufangen, anstatt auf sie im Haus zu warten. Über so viel Dummheit konnte der junge Malfoy nur den Kopf schütteln. Aber selbst wenn er etwas gesagt hätte, hätte man ihn nur gefoltert und liegen lassen. Hier hatte er nichts zu sagen. Er war mit ein paar anderen Todessern zurück geblieben. Sie hatten warten sollen, denn es bestand die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Mitglieder trotzdem bei dem Haus ankamen. Er war nun vorgeschickt worden, um nachzusehen, ob die Todesser die Ordensleute gefunden hatten. 

Er durchquerte die Straßen der Stadt und fand schließlich die nicht zu übersehenden Mitglieder des Ordens und die Todesser. Als er das Szenario sah, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. 

AN: Wenn ich euch sagen würde das ist das vorletzte Kapitel, würdet ihr es mir glauben?


	76. 75 Kapitel

**75. Kapitel - Mörder**

Der grüne Strahl des Todesfluches schoss auf Harry zu und traf ihn. Das Lachen hörte abrupt auf. Seine Beine gaben nach und er fiel auf den Boden. Eine erdrückende Stille entstand, bis der Todesser plötzlich verstand, was er getan hatte. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch und sah siegessicher in die Runde, aber die anderen starrten noch immer auf Harry. Der Todesser drehte sich noch einmal zu seinem Opfer um und erstarrte. Ein roter Faden entstand über Harrys Herz. Fast wie eine Schlange schlängelte er sich über den Körper. Ein blauer Faden folgte dem ersten und danach einer, der leicht grünlich schimmerte. Sie verbanden sich zu einem und kehrten dann wieder zu Harrys Herz zurück. Sie leuchteten einmal auf, dann verschwanden sie.

Harry regte sich und setzte sich wieder auf. Schmerzend rieb er sich seine Arme und rappelte sich dann wieder vom Boden auf. Die Todesser wichen zurück. Verwirrt blickte sich Harry um. Sein Blick blieb schließlich an dem Todesser vor ihm hängen. Harry sah unendlich müde aus. 

Remus starrte Harry ebenfalls an. Als der Junge sich wieder regte, glaubte er, er würde sterben, so schnell raste sein Herz. "HARRY!" Er wollte auf ihn zu rennen, doch blieb er stehen, als er sah, dass sich etwas um Harry bildete.

Harry sah den Todesser auch weiterhin an. Dieser wich noch weiter zurück. Harrys Stimme war leise, aber sie alle verstanden was er sagte: "Hast du vergessen, wer ich bin?" Immer weiter entfernte sich der Todesser von Harry, aber das brachte ihm nichts. Eine Magiewelle ging von Harry aus und traf auf den Mann in schwarzem Umhang. Der Körper zerfiel zu Staub und wurde von dem Wind hinfort geweht. Zurück blieben nur die Klamotten, die beiden Zauberstäbe und die weiße Maske, die in der Sonne unheimlich schimmerte. 

Harry wand sich zu den anderen. Sie alle hatten den Eindruck einen Moment hätten Harrys Augen rot aufgeblitzt. Er wandte sich zu den Resten des Todessers und nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich, was sie alle wieder in die Realität brachte. Die Kämpfe gingen weiter, aber es traute sich kein Todesser mehr auch nur einen Todesfluch in die Richtung Harrys zu schicken. Noch hatte dieser nicht realisiert was passiert war. Noch zählte einfach gemeinsam mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern zu überleben. 

Andere Todesser kamen aus der Richtung des Anwesens der Notts und kämpften mit den anderen zusammen. Zwei dieser kämpften auch mit Harry, während die anderen, die dabei gewesen waren, als ihr 'Kollege' getötet wurde einen großen Bogen um ihn machten. 

Die Zauber flogen hin und her und Kingsley begann sich zu wundern, wo die Auroren blieben, denn normalerweise kamen diese immer schnell, wenn irgendwo ein Überfall bekannt wurde. Aber vielleicht wussten sie noch überhaupt nichts. Er konzentrierte sich weiter auf das Duell, das er bestritt. 

Noch schien die Ordensseite trotz den wenigeren Kämpfern gut zu Recht zu kommen, doch das änderte sich plötzlich schlagartig, als der nächste Todesfluch gesprochen wurde. Die beiden Worte wurden geschrien und nur die wenigsten hatten eine Chance hin zu sehen. Harry war einer dieser wenigen und er hatte den Eindruck sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. 

Der Todesfluch raste auf Charlie Weasley zu. 

Harry entwaffnete einen Todesser, der ihn versucht hatte anzugreifen. Der Todesser wurde zurück geschleudert und der Zauberstab flog in Harrys Hand. Nicht einmal das Splittern von Glas noch das laute Knacken ließen Harry herum fahren. Stattdessen rannte er die Straße entlang zu Charlie. 

Doch es war zu spät. Der Todesfluch traf den Bruder seines besten Freundes und seiner Freundin. Er wurde zurück geschleudert. Harry lief weiter und schupste den Todesser zur Seite. Er fiel neben Charlie auf die Knie. Die Augen des Weasleys waren leer und weit aufgerissen. Tränen schossen in seine Augen. Er rüttelte ihn, obwohl er wusste, dass er gegangen war. Er wusste es, aber er wollte es nicht glauben. Er hatte Charlie nicht sonderlich gekannt, aber die Weasleys... sie waren seine Familie... und Harry fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm einen erneuten Teil von dieser genommen. Nicht auch noch er. Der, der bald nach Rumänien zu seinen Drachen zurück gekehrt wäre. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! 

Er stand auf. Seine Augen hatten den Todesser fixiert, welcher mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry deutete. 

Bevor einer der Beiden etwas machen konnte, traf den Todesser einen Zauber in den Rücken. Er fiel nach Vorne und Bill Weasley kam zum Vorschein. 

Er sprang über den Todesser und rannte zu seinem Bruder. Auch er ließ sich neben ihm fallen und rüttelte seinen Bruder. Charlies Augen blieben ausdruckslos. Ein Schluchzen verließ Bills Kehle. "Nicht meinen kleinen Bruder! Nicht ihn... bitte!" Immer wieder wiederholte er die Worte. Harry wandte sich ab und schockte abwesend einen Todesser, der an im vorbei lief. 

Moody duellierte sich mit drei Todessern gleichzeitig. Immer wieder ging einer zu Boden und ein neuer duellierte sich mit ihm. Er hatte es nicht gesehen und schien viel zu beschäftigt, um etwas zu bemerken.

Alle anderen waren zu abgelenkt, nur Kingsley schien es gesehen zu haben. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde verbissener.

Harry ging an den Kämpfenden vorbei und wich hin und wieder einem Fluch aus oder blockte ihn. 

Es konnten wenige Sekunden sein und man war tot. Und das nur aufgrund von zwei Wörtern. Zwei Wörter, die viel zu viele Menschen kannten. Zwei Wörter, die Familien trennten. Die Liebende in Verzweiflung stürzen konnte. Zwei Worte... zwei Worte die so viel sein konnten. Er dachte zurück an das leuchtende, blendende Grün des Fluches. Er wusste, wie Charlie sich gefühlt hatte. Harry schluckte. 

Ein Todesser griff ihn an und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu verteidigen. Er stand in einem Scherbenhaufen und fragte sich, wie dieser hier hin gekommen war. Es knirschte unter seinen Schuhen. Der Todesser war gut. Immer wieder blockte er Harrys Flüche und griff gezielt an. Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten. Wieder wich er einem Zauber aus. Ihm kamen die Flüche bekannt vor. Woher kannte er sie nur? Woher kannte er diesen Stil? Etwas in Harrys Kopf regte sich, aber es wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Er wusste, er kannte diese Person. Aber er hatte auch keine Chance den Gegner an der Stimme zu erkennen, denn dieser zauberte lautlos. Wieder flog ein Fluch auf ihn zu.

Remus übernahm für Harry das Duell, da er sah, dass dieser Schwierigkeiten hatte. 

Harry sah hinunter auf die Scherben und sein Blick wanderte zu dem zerbrochenen Schaufenster. Ein Todesser war durch die Scheibe geflogen und lag dort. Er bewegte sich nicht. Harry erinnerte sich an etwas zurück. Das Klirren, das Knacken... er erschauderte, als er erkannte, dass er den Todesser durch das Glas befördert hatte. Er stieg durch das große Fenster und kniete sich hinunter. Sein Herz schlug wild, als er am Handgelenk nach dem Puls des Mannes tastete. Er spürte nichts und ließ von ihm ab. Er fühlte nichts, gar nichts, als er die weiße Maske von dem Gesicht zog. 

Ein bekanntes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Die grauen Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen. Die blonden Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn. 

Die Maske fiel aus Harrys Händen und traf auf den Boden. Er wollte sich übergeben, doch sonst fühlte er nichts. 

Zwei Arme schlangen sich um ihn. "Harry... wir müssen hier weg... es sind noch mehr Todesser... und die Auroren sind da Harry..." Remus apparierte sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry fühlte nicht einmal das Gefühl des Apparierens. Nur die Übelkeit wurde immer schlimmer und das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. 


	77. 76 Kapitel

**76. Kapitel - Erinnerungen**

Benommen stolperte Harry neben Remus und Hagrid den Weg nach Hogwarts hinauf. "Bist du verletzt?", fragte der Freund seiner Eltern besorgt. Er zuckte mir den Achseln. Im Moment war alles egal. "Was ist los, Harry?" Sein ehemaliger Lehrer schien nicht gesehen zu haben, wer dort gelegen hatte. "Nichts...", murmelte er und ging weiter. Er starrte auf den Boden, wollte auf keinen Fall das Schloss sehen, denn er wusste, dann kämen Erinnerungen hoch.

Remus öffnete das große Eichenportal und trat ein. Hagrid und Harry folgten ihm. Harry konnte nicht verhindern einmal zurück zu sehen. In der Ferne erahnte er den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. _"Oh, das ist Crabbe und das ist Goyle. Und mein Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." _Harry wandte sich schnell ab und betrat die Große Halle. _"Du wirst bald feststellen, dass einige Zaubererfamilien viel besser sind als andere, Potter. Und du wirst dich doch nicht etwa mit der falschen Sorte abgeben. Ich könnte dir behilflich sein."_ Harry sah die weiße Hand, die er ihm entgegen strecke und er meinte seine eigene Stimme sagen zu hören _"Ich denke, ich kann sehr gut selber entscheiden, wer zur falschen Sorte gehört."_ Was wäre passiert, wenn er angenommen hätte? Wäre er dann nach Slytherin gekommen? Würde Draco Malfoy dann noch leben? Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu verdrängen. Aber es funktionierte nicht.

Er meinte, etwas aufblitzen zu sehen. _"Gib es her!", schrie Harry. Doch Malfoy war auf seinen Besen gehüpft und hatte sich in die Lüfte erhoben. Gelogen hatte er nicht - fliegen konnte er. Von den obersten Ästen einer Eiche herab rief er: "Komm und hol's dir doch, Potter!"²_

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und betrat die Große Halle. Es wurde ruhig. "Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief Molly Weasley. Sie lief auf Harry zu und zog ihn in eine Luftraubende Umarmung. "Ich habe gerade erst erfahren, dass du auch dabei warst... unverantwortlich!" Harrys Herz wurde noch schwerer.

_Die braunen Augen Charlies, wie sie alles Leben verlassen hatte. _

"Es tut mir so Leid.", flüsterte Harry in den Umhang von Mrs. Weasley. "Was sagst du mein Junge?" "Mum," "Lass Harry..." "doch erst einmal..." "zu Luft kommen!" "Ja!" "Der arme..." "Junge." mischten sich Fred und George ein.

"Wo sind die anderen?", fragte nun Mrs. Weasley. Sie schien Harrys Gesagtes schon wieder vergessen zu haben und wandte sich an Remus. "Die kommen sicher gleich." Ob Remus wusste, dass sie eine schlimme Nachricht mitbringen würden? Harry zögerte, sagte dann aber doch: "Mrs. Weasley setzen Sie sich lieber!" Verwundert sah sie zu ihm hinüber. "Harry, mein Junge,-"

Sie kam nicht weiter, denn in dem Moment wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und die restlichen Mitglieder traten ein. Bills Augen waren gerötet und er stürzte sich zu seiner Mutter, sobald er sie sah. "Mum.." Er schluchzte. Fred und George wollten gerade einen Witz machen, doch sie sahen ihrem Bruder an, dass es ihm schlecht ging und so ließen sie es.

Harry wandte den Blick von Mutter und Sohn ab.

Er entdeckte Tonks und stellte sich zu ihr. Sie nickte ihm grüßend zu. "Und wie war dein erster Überfall?" Harry hörte sie gar nicht, sondern starrte nur auf den Boden. Den Blicken, der anderen Mitglieder wich er aus.

"Bill, mein lieber Junge, was ist passiert?" Sie sah ihn besorgt an. Sein Schluchzen wurde lauter. "Was ist los, Bill Weasley?", fragte sie nun streng. "Mum..." Immer noch sah sie ihn abwartend an. "Charlie.. er.. er... ist..." Er zögerte. "zurückgeblieben." Wieder schluchzte er. Die Gesichter von Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, Fred und George erstarrten. "Was?", fragte einer der Zwillinge. Sie alle hatten ihn verstanden, doch konnten sie es nicht glauben. Bill wiederholte es nicht. "Es tut mir so Leid! Ich war dort... ich habe es gesehen... aber ich konnte ihm nicht helfen... es tut mir so Leid." Er weinte und Mrs. Wealsey begannen auch die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln zu laufen. Sie glitzerten auf ihren Wangen, wie Eiskristalle.

"Harry..." Remus berührte ihn an der Schulter. "Ich bringe dich zurück nach Beauxbatons." Er nickte und folgte Remus wieder hinaus aus der Halle.

_"Hast du jemals so etwas Erbärmliches erlebt?", sagte Malfoy. "Und der soll unser Lehrer sein!" Harry und Ron gingen zornig ein paar Schritte auf Malfoy zu, doch Hermine war schneller – _klatsch_. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, gab sie Malfoy ein paar gepfefferte Ohrfeigen. Malfoy zitterten die Beine.³_

Harry schluckte und schüttelte dann wieder den Kopf. Er versuchte die Erinnerungen wegzusperren. Weit weg. So weit, dass sie nie wieder an die Oberfläche traten und er sich an sie erinnerte.

Sie stiegen die Treppen zum Schloss hinab.

_Malfoy warf Professor Lupin einen überheblichen Blick zu und ließ die Augen über die Flicken auf seinem Umhang zu dem zerbeulten Koffer wandern. Mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme sagte er: "O nein – ähm – Professor", dann grinste er Crabbe und Goyle zu und stolzierte den beiden voran die Stufen zum Schloss hoch._4

Er ignorierte es einfach.

Sie verließen das Schulgelände und Remus apparierte zusammen mit Harry.

Wieder hatte er das Gefühl durch einen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, ehe er die etwas wärmere Luft in Frankreich einatmen konnte.

Remus begleitete ihn bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo er sich von ihm verabschiedete und dann verschwand.

Eilig stieg Harry die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf. Aber anstatt in sein Bett zu kriechen, ging er zu der Toilette und kam dem Drang nach, den er verspürte seit er das Gesicht seines früheren Feindes gesehen hatte, sich zu übergeben. Er hing über der Kloschüssel, während er das Gesicht sah. Die Schmerzen, die er darin gesehen hatte... Er stand auf. Seine Beine zitterten heftig. Er war ein Mörder. Er hatte jemandem das Leben genommen. Grausamer als der Todesfluch es je gekonnt hätte. Er spritze sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Er war ein Mörder! Seine Augen waren die gleichen geblieben. Sie sahen nur etwas stumpf aus. Auch seine Haare sahen so verstrubbelt aus, wie vorher. Er war ein Mörder und man sah es ihm nicht an. Er war ein Mörder und die Welt hielt nicht still. Sie drehte sich genauso schnell weiter. Er sank auf den Boden und zog seine Beine an. Müde bettete er seinen Kopf auf seine Knie. Das Gesicht Malfoys zuckte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Erst war der Ausdruck darauf höhnisch und arrogant, doch dann wechselte es zu purem Schmerz. Ein leises Schluchzen löste sich aus Harrys Kehle. Charlies Leiche war wieder in seinen Gedanken. Er sah Sirius wie er durch den Vorhang fiel. Sah das eingefrorene Grinsen. Seine Mutter, die Voldemort anflehte. Cedric, wie er seinen Zauberstab auf etwas richtete. Wie er zurück geschleudert wurde. Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck, als er Snape erblickte. Wieder Charlie. Scherben brachen und wieder sah er das Gesicht des jungen Malfoys.

Sie waren nicht die besten Freunde gewesen, aber das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Die Tränen traten aus seinen Augen wie selbstverständlich. Sie sammelten sich an seinem Kinn und tropften auf seine Knie. Er schluchzte wieder. Er würde es nicht einmal Ron, Hermine und Ginny erzählen dürfen. 'Sie hätten dich sowieso nicht verstanden.', sagte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie klang nach Snape, dem Verräter. Harry schüttelte sich, hielt aber abrupt inne. Er wusste nun mit wem er sich duelliert hatte.

HP1, 6

² HP1, 9

³ HP3, 15

4 HP3, 5


	78. 77 Kapitel

**77. Kapitel - Schwarzer Brief**

Ron betrat den Waschraum der Siebtklässler und bekam erst einmal einen Schreck. Plötzlich war er hell wach, als er Harry auf dem Boden entdeckte. Er lag zusammen gerollt vor den Waschbecken. Leise kniete er sich vor ihn und rüttelte ihn. "Harry.." Vorsichtig schlug sein bester Freund die Augen auf. "Was ist passiert?" "Das Gleiche wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen, Alter!" Harry setzte sich stöhnend auf. "Mir tut alles weh!" "Kein Wunder, wenn du auf dem Boden schläfst!" Harry nickte nur. Fragend sah Ron ihn an, doch er murmelte nur ein 'später'. Er rappelte sich vom Boden auf und sah erst einmal in den Spiegel. Er sah furchtbar aus. Seine Haut war noch blasser als sonst und leichte Ringe zierten seine Augen, welche stumpf in ihr Spiegelbild sahen.

Plötzlich wurden die Augen grau und seine Haare blond. Arrogant verzog sich sein Gesicht. Harry wandte sich ab. Eine Träne trat aus seinem Augenwinkel und kullerte seine Wange hinunter. Die ganze Nacht war er immer wieder wach geworden, war von einem Albtraum in den nächsten gefallen und hatte das Gesicht des jungen Malfoys immer wieder gesehen.

Hastig spritzte er sich Wasser ins Gesicht und putzte sich seine Zähne. In den Spiegel sah er kein weiteres Mal. Ron sah seinem Freund besorgt zu, ehe auch er sich wusch.

Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny betraten den Speisesaal und ließen sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder. "Harry, was ist los?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Sie alle hatten gesehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Kann ich nicht sagen..", murmelte er nur und griff nach einem Toast. Ron schlug wie immer zu, während Harry nur lustlos einen Bissen aß. Er starrte abwesend vor sich hin und fragte sich, wie er das hatte machen können. Die anderen drei tauschten besorgte Blicke, jedoch wurden sie abgelenkt, als eine Eule in den Saal flog.

"Eine Eule! Wie kommt-" das Mädchen aus Beauxbatons brach ab, als sie erkannte was diese Eule am Bein trug. Es war ein pechschwarzer Brief. Diese Briefe wurden nur an Angehörige verschickt von dessen Familie jemand verstorben war.

Vor allem die Schüler aus England betrachteten sie ängstlich. Jeder hoffte, dass sie nicht auf ihn zusteuern würde. "An wen der wohl ist?", fragte Ron. Harrys Augen wurden noch trauriger. Gleich würde die Eule vor ihnen landen. Er schluckte. Die Augen Charlies tauchten wieder vor ihm auf. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. Die Eule drehte eine Runde durch die Halle und sank dann tiefer.

Sie ließ den Brief vor Ron und Ginny fallen und verschwand dann wieder aus der Halle.

Beide sahen ihn an, als wäre er eine Bombe. "Nein..", flüsterte Ginny atemlos. Von ihren Mitschülern bekamen sie mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen.

"Du machst auf!", sagten sie fast gleichzeitig. Einen Moment huschte ein Lächeln über beide Gesichter, ehe Ginny nach dem Brief griff. Ihre Hände zitterten heftig. Vorsichtig faltete sie ihn auf und las die wenigen Zeilen. Der Brief glitt aus ihrer Hand. Ihr Gesicht war kreideweiß und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Wer?", fragte Ron. "Mum? Dad?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sprang auf und verließ die Halle fluchtartig.

Ron griff nach dem schwarzen Pergament. Auch seine Hände zitterten. Er las den Namen einmal und noch einmal. Immer wieder las er die Buchstaben. Auch er sprang auf und rannte seiner Schwester nach aus der Halle.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an. Hermine griff ebenfalls nach dem Brief, doch bevor sie ihn berühren konnte, verbrannte er zu einem winzigen Haufen Asche. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Harry und Hermine standen ebenfalls auf und folgten den beiden aus dem Saal. Die Blicke der anderen ignorierten sie.

Ron und Ginny waren beide nicht zu sehen, deshalb gingen sie erst einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. "Wer ist es wohl?", fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. Sie sah Harry fragend an, als könnte er ihr eine Antwort geben. "Charlie." Die Augen des Toten tauchten wieder vor ihm auf. Hermine blieb stehen. "Wo.. woher weißt du das? Hast du es ..." Sie deutete auf seine Narbe. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war dabei."

Er rannte die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf, blieb aber an der Tür stehen. Was sollte er denn zu ihm sagen?

Hermine sah ihm nach. Sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter und lief hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Allerdings war Ginny nicht da, weshalb sie zurück und Harry nachlief. Er stand noch immer vor der Tür und starrte diese an. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Klinke und warf einen Blick hinein. Harry tat es ihr gleich.

Ginny und Ron saßen auf Rons Bett und hielten sich gegenseitig fest. Sie weinten und schluchzten beide. Harry zog die Tür wieder zu.

"Ich denke, wir lassen sie alleine..."

Er ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

Hermine kam ihm hinterher und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie schwiegen beide einen Moment, ehe Hermine fragte: "Mit dem Orden?" Harry nickte nur. Wieder schwiegen sie, da keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Das Feuer knisterte im Kamin und die ersten Schüler kehrten vom Frühstück zurück. Die Minuten zogen sich wie Kaugummi und schließlich entschieden sie doch noch einmal nach den beiden zu sehen.

Wieder stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf und klopften dann vorsichtig an der Tür zu dem Jungenschlafsaal.

Sie hörten ein Rascheln, ehe Ron rief: "Kommt rein." Harry und Hermine nickten sich noch einmal zu, ehe Harry die Klinke hinunter drückte.

Die Tür schwang auf und beide traten ein. Hermine schloss die Tür wieder.

Ron und Ginny saßen noch immer auf Rons Bett. Allerdings umarmten sie sich nicht mehr, sondern saßen sich nur gegenüber. Beide blickten auf, als sie eintraten. Eine angespannte Stille trat ein in der keiner so richtig wusste, wie er anfangen sollte. "Setzt euch doch.", sagte schließlich Ginny. Man hörte ihr an, dass sie geweint hatte. Harry und Hermine kamen der Bitte nach und ließen sich ebenfalls auf Rons Bett nieder. Beruhigend strich Harry seiner Freundin über den Rücken. "Ähm.. wie geht es euch?", fragte Hermine, schüttelte aber schnell den Kopf. "Was für eine blöde Frage.. natürlich nicht gut." "Hermine die Frage ist nicht blöd!" Vorwurfsvoll sah Ginny ihre Freundin an, während sie sich an Harry lehnte. "Uns geht es besser... wir haben miteinander gesprochen." "Es ist gestern Abend passiert... Es ist-" "Wir wissen wer es ist." Hermine sah bedeutungsvoll zu Harry. "Oh..", machte Ron. "Er war dabei..", flüsterte Hermine. Die Geschwister starrten Harry an. "Wer war es?", fragte Ron mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Harry sah Gedankenverloren in die Gegend. "Todesser..." "Weißt du wer?" wollte nun auch Ginny wissen. "Nein..." "Schade... ich würde mich so gerne an ihm rächen... Ihm zeigen wie das ist..", knurrte Ron. Auch Ginnys Augen leuchteten voll Hass und Rache. Hermine nickte zustimmend.

Sie wusste zwar nicht wie das war einen Familienangehörigen zu verlieren, aber sie versuchte ihre Freunde zu verstehen.

"Es war der Todesfluch.. es gibt schlimmere Wege zu sterben." Harry trat ans Fenster und sah an den Horizont. "Durch eine Glasscheibe geschleudert werden zum Beispiel..." Er verstummte. Ron, Ginny und Hermine tauschten Blicke aus. "Ist noch jemand gestorben?", fragte Hermine schließlich. Harry nickte nur. "Wer?" Sie alle machten sich auf das schlimmste gefasst. "Todesser." "Das ist ja nicht schlimm... die braucht sowieso keiner!", sagte Ron. 'Was habe ich dir gesagt?', flüsterte Snapes Stimme in Harrys Gedanken.


	79. 78 Kapitel

**78. Kapitel - Folgen**

"Ich- ... Können wir den Horkrux jetzt zerstören?", fragte Ginny plötzlich. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie begriffen, was sie gesagt hatte. "Ich meine nur... ich halte es nicht aus, einfach nur hier rum zu sitzen... wenn wir ihn zerstört haben, fehlt nur noch einer... außerdem sind wir den Kelch dann endlich los. Ich möchte einfach etwas tun." Sie sah zu Harry hinüber, der noch am Fenster stand. Er drehte sich um und einen Augenblick ruhten seine Augen auf ihr. "Ja... meinetwegen." Hermine und Ron nickten auch zustimmend, während Harry zu seinem Koffer ging und einige Kleidungsstücke heraus holte. Er schob Federn, Tintenfässchen und Bücher beiseite, denn den Kelch hatte er unter all dem gut versteckt. Schließlich holte er ihn heraus und betrachtete ihn einen Moment. Er verkleinerte ihn mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes und verstaute ihn in seiner Tasche. "Lasst uns gehen"

Die anderen nickten und Hermine und Ron gingen vor, während Harry und Ginny nach ihnen die Treppe hinunter stiegen.

"Es tut mir Leid, das mit Charlie.", sagte er. Ginny blieb stehen. "Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein..." Sie drückte seine Hand. "Harry, wir werden sie alle rächen.. dafür machen wir das: damit nicht noch mehr Leute ihnen zum Opfer fallen... ich habe fast damit gerechnet. Es hört sich vielleicht blöd an, aber ich habe damit gerechnet, dass es einen aus unserer Familie trifft. Schließlich sind sie alle im Orden... immer habe ich gehofft, dass ihnen nichts passiert, aber sie wussten auf was sie sich einließen und ich weiß das auch, Harry. Trotzdem mache ich weiter, weil ich es nicht aushalten kann still zu sitzen und den anderen zu zusehen. Charlie ging es genauso wie mir. Er wäre stolz gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er sterben würde, während er das Böse bekämpft." Noch einmal drückte sie seine Hand und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. "Und jetzt lass uns endlich diesen dummen Kelch zerstören!"

Sie ging vor, während Harry ihr noch einen Moment hinterher sah.

Ihr Bruder war gerade erst gestern gestorben und trotzdem war sie schon wieder so optimistisch und stark. Dafür bewunderte Harry sie zutiefst.

Er lief ihr hinterher. Wieder setzten sie sich in das leere Klassenzimmer und verschlossen die Tür mit Zaubern.

Lord Voldemort lief wütend auf und ab. Gerade war er von seiner Reise zurück gekehrt, auf der er nach seinen Horkruxen gesehen hatte. Das Tagebuch, das er Lucius Malfoy gegeben hatte, war weg. Der Ring der Gaunts war auch weg. Das Amulett Slytherins, die Brosche Ravenclaws und der Kelch Hufflepuffs... sie waren alle weg und er wusste Potter und Dumbledore hatten sie, das machte ihn noch wütender. Sie hatten sie sicherlich schon alle zerstört... aber noch war er unsterblich. Noch hatte er Nagini und diese würde genügen. Niemand würde es schaffen sie zu töten, nicht einmal Potter. Geschweige denn durch die Zauber des Riddle-Hauses kommen. Er war unbesiegbar.

Wieder etwas beruhigter setzte er sich auf seinen Thron. Niemand, außer Potter wusste noch von seinen Horkruxen. Niemand, denn alle die sonst noch davon wussten waren tot. Regulus Black war tot. Genauso wie Nott, der nach Black der einzige gewesen war, der davon gewusst und ihm geholfen hatte. Er hatte auch den Horkrux unter das Haus der Potters gebracht und den Drachen, den sein Lord vorher erschaffen hatte, dorthin gebracht. Es war kein echter Drache, weshalb er so lange überlebt hatte. Es war einfach nur eine Projektion, die allerdings echtes Feuer spucken konnte. Es war einer seiner genialen Ideen gewesen. Aber auch diese hatte Potter umgangen.

"Ich habe dich unterschätzt, Harry Potter... aber nur ein wenig!"

Nichtsahnend von Lord Voldemorts Selbstgesprächen standen sich Harry und Ginny gegenüber. Der Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff stand zwischen ihnen und sie neigten sich gerade entgegen. Ihre Köpfe waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und sie versuchten sich nur auf den anderen zu konzentrieren. Sogar Malfoy hatte Harry aus seinen Gedanken gebannt. Er dachte nur an Ginny und daran, was sie machen würden, wenn dieser Krieg endlich vorbei sein würde. Er lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, Harry und Ginny trennten sich augenblicklich und zwei Feuerstrahle schossen aus dem Horkrux. Über dem einen Strahl erschien ein geistähnliches Wesen, das einmal laut schrie und dann spurlos verschwand. Der Horkrux zersplitterte in tausend kleine Teile und die Vier sahen, dass die Stühle und Tische ganz leicht bebten. Alles beruhigte sich und die Teilchen setzten sich wieder zusammen.

Der zweite Strahl leuchtete hell auf und raste dann auf Ginny zu. Sie quietschte überrascht auf, dann traf sie der feuerähnliche Strahl auch schon. Sie sackte in sich zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen. "GINNY!" Harry beachtete den Kelch gar nicht mehr, sondern rannte um den Tisch zu Ginny. Vorsichtig drehte er sie um und legte sie in eine bequemere Position. Ron und Hermine stürzten zu ihm. Vorsichtig fühlte er nach ihrem Puls. Sein Herz hämmerte laut, während er immer wieder dachte: 'Bitte lass sie am Leben sein... bitte lass es ihr gut gehen'. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er ihren Puls spürte. "Sie lebt noch." Auch Hermine und Ron stießen erleichtert ihre angehaltene Luft aus. Hermine sprang auf. "Ich laufe in den Krankenflügel... versteckt den Kelch!"

Ron verkleinerte den Kelch und packte ihn ein. Danach kniete er sich wieder zu Harry und Ginny. "Ginny... kannst du mich hören?", fragte Harry sie immer wieder. Sie antwortete nicht, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und blieben es auch weiterhin. "Hoffentlich wacht sie bald wieder auf..." "Ja.. und hoffentlich ist es nichts Ernstes." Ron nickte bedrückt. Immer wieder versuchten sie sie vorsichtig wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen, aber sie hatten keinen Erfolg.

Die Tür flog auf und eine ältere Frau trat ein. Sie hatte kurze blonde Haare, in denen man schon die ersten grauen Strähnen sehen konnte. Sie hatte hellblaue Augen, die momentan mit Besorgnis gefüllt waren.

"Dort!", sagte Hermine und deutete auf Ginny. Sie war hinter der Frau durch die Tür getreten. Schnell beugte sich die Frau über Ginny und fühlte nach ihrem Puls. Auch sie stellte fest, dass dieser zwar etwas schwach aber vorhanden war. "Treten Sie zurück." Ihre Stimme war sehr durchsetzungsstark. Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten ihrem Befehl. Sie führte einige weitere Checks mit Ginny durch. "Ich muss sie auf die Krankenstation bringen!" Das hatten sie alle erwartet. Die Krankenschwester ließ Ginny mit Hilfe von Zauberei etwas über dem Boden schweben und verließ den Raum.

Ron, Harry und Hermine folgten ihr schnell, doch bevor sie die Krankenstation betreten konnten, fiel die Tür vor ihnen ins Schloss und ließ sich auch nicht mehr öffnen.

Hermine sank zu Boden und schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf. "Warum musste es ausgerechnet jetzt passieren?", fragte Ron, der sich ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte. Harry lief zwischen den Beiden auf und ab. "Wie konnte das passieren...?", murmelte er immer wieder. Zu seinen Schuldgefühlen wegen Malfoy und dem Tod von Charlie kamen jetzt auch noch die Vorwürfe und die Angst um Ginny. Dass sie wieder einen Schritt in Richtung Sieg gegangen waren, daran dachte im Moment keiner von ihnen, ihre Sorge um ihre Freundin und Schwester war einfach größer.

Ja.. ich weiß, ich hätte das schon viel eher aufklären sollen seufz ... Na ja besser jetzt als nie xd


	80. 79 Kapitel

**79. Kapitel - Koma**

Molly und Arthur Weasley tauchten am Ende des Ganges auf und kamen schnell näher. Sie trugen beide ausschließlich schwarz und waren sehr blass. "Oh mein Gott... wir haben es gerade erfahren und sind sofort los. Was ist passiert?", fragte Mrs. Weasley sobald sie in Hörweite waren. Sie verlangte gar keine Antwort, sondern umarmte erst Ron und dann Hermine und Harry. "Erst das mit Bill, dann Charlie und jetzt Ginny..." Sie senkte den Kopf, denn Tränen schwammen wieder in ihren Augen. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Die Krankenschwester trat heraus. "Sie müssen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sein." Die Angesprochenen nickten. "Ich bin Cathy Balsan und die Heilerin in Beauxbatons. Sie wollen sicherlich ihre Tochter sehen... Kommen Sie mit." Sie öffnete die Tür weiter und ließ das Ehepaar ein, welches auch sofort eintrat.

Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben wartend zurück, noch immer hoffend, dass nichts sehr Schlimmes mit Ginny los war und ihr es bald wieder gut gehen würde. Harry lief weiter auf und ab, während Ron nervös vor der Tür stand und diese anstarrte. Hermine saß auf dem Boden und betrachtete ihre Hände. Die Minuten vergingen und vergingen, bis die Tür schließlich wieder geöffnet wurde.

Mrs. Weasley stand darin und lächelte erleichtert. "Sie wird wieder.", lächelte sie. Harry, Ron und Hermine atmeten erleichtert aus und traten dann ebenfalls in die Krankenstation.

Alles war weiß und es roch nach Medizin. Stirnrunzelnd fragte sich Harry, warum dies überall gleich sein musste. Ginny lag auf einem der hinteren Betten. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie hatte einen Schlafanzug an. Insgesamt wirkte sie als würde sie ruhig schlafen.

"Ginny wird eine Narbe davon tragen.", setzte Mrs. Weasley an. "Etwas über ihrem Herzen. Sie ist nicht besonders groß und auch nicht wirklich auffällig... zum Glück ist es nicht schlimm. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen sie auch noch..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern setzte sich neben das Bett ihrer Tochter und hielt deren Hand. Ihr Mann stand hinter ihr und drückte tröstend ihre Schulter. "Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Was habt ihr gemacht? Von den Zwillingen bin ich nichts Anderes gewohnt, aber von euch..!" Betreten sahen die Drei unter sich. Harry sah schließlich als erstes wieder auf. "Das können wir nicht sagen." Er schaute den Beiden fest in die Augen. Das Ehepaar sah ihn fragend an, sagte aber nichts weiter. "Ginny liegt in einem Koma... Mrs. Balsan kann nicht sagen, wann sie wieder aufwacht... aber sie sagt, dass sie wieder aufwacht ist sehr wahrscheinlich. Nur, ob es schon heute Abend oder erst in fünf Jahren ist, kann sie nicht sagen." Sie seufzte. "Natürlich fänden wir es besser, wenn es heute Abend wäre... aber diese Chance ist sehr gering." Noch einmal drückte sie die Hand ihrer einzigen Tochter. "Wie geht es euch?" "Wir haben heute Morgen einen schwarzen Brief bekommen... und dann das mit Ginny..." Ron zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, anscheinend nicht wissend, wie er seine Gefühle erklären sollte. Mrs. Weasley schluchzte als sie wieder an Charlie erinnert wurde. Sie holte ein großes Taschentuch heraus und putze sich die Nase. Auch Mr. Weasley, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, sah unglaublich traurig aus. "Wir müssen jetzt zu Professor McGonagall. Passt so lange auf Ginny auf... und redet ruhig mit ihr. Die Heilerin hat gesagt, sie würde sich daran erinnern und wäre schon irgendwie 'anwesend'. Das würde ihr auch helfen wieder aufzuwachen.", sagte Mr. Weasley, während sich seine Frau erhob. Zusammen verließen sie die weiße Krankenstation.

Sobald die Beiden gegangen waren und Hermine sich versichert hatte, dass die Heilerin nicht in Hörweite war, fragte sie: "Warum haben sie nicht weiter nachgefragt, als du gesagt hast, dass wir nicht sagen können, warum sie hier ist und was passiert ist?" Harry blickte unter sich. "Ich kann das nicht-" Ron ging plötzlich ein Licht auf. Er unterbrach seinen Freund: "Du stehst über ihnen, oder?" Harry sah Ron verwirrt an und auch Hermine schien noch nicht folgen zu können. "Du stehst im Orden über Mum und Dad oder? Deshalb haben sie nicht weiter gefragt oder?" Er war immer leiser geworden und flüsterte jetzt nur noch. Abwartend sah er seinen besten Freund an. "So ist es doch, oder?" Harry schaute weg und nickte dann vorsichtig. "Cool!", sagte Ron nur. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch im Orden..." "Du hast doch gesehen wie Ordensaufgaben sein können! Hast du die Pyramide etwa schon wieder vergessen?", fuhr Hermine ihn an. "Nein, aber das ist doch was ganz anderes!" "Etwas ganz anderes? Natürlich nicht! Sie müssen Gegenstände bewachen und komplizierte Dinge enträtseln. Sie müssen einen Plan erschaffen, wie sie gegen Voldemort gewinnen können-" "Nenn seinen Namen nicht!" "Man meint wirklich, du hättest dich langsam daran gewöhnt!" Ron sah unter sich. "Fang endlich an seinen Namen zu lernen. Er heißt V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T!" Ron zuckte wieder etwas zusammen.

So ging das immer weiter und Harry hatte keine Lust weiter zu zuhören. Er merkte auch nicht an, dass auch Hermine erst angefangen hatte Voldemort bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem Mrs. Weasley gesessen hatte und drückte Ginnys Hand. "Die Beiden streiten sich schon wieder!", flüsterte er, während er mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig über ihre Hand strich. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht, welche er vorsichtig zurück strich.

Ron und Hermine wurden lauter, weshalb auch Madame Balsan auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Eilig kam sie angerauscht und machte den Beiden klar, dass sie entweder leise sein sollten oder sie sich gezwungen sähe die Beiden hinaus zu werfen. Hermine fand das schrecklich peinlich, während Ron, sobald die Frau sich einige Meter entfernt hatte, murrte, dass alle Heilerinnen gleich wären.

Die Tage vergingen, aber Ginny wurde einfach nicht wach. Ihre Eltern waren schon am nächsten Tag wieder abgereist, da sie Charlies Beerdigung vorbereiten, sowie sich um Ordensangelegenheiten kümmern mussten. Aber sie würden benachrichtigt werden, sollte sich Ginnys Zustand verändern.

Einige Tage später war Charlies Beerdigung. Seine Leiche hatten Auroren bergen können. Ron trug einen schwarzen Umhang, eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd, während Hermine ein schwarzes Kleid trug. Sie würde ihn begleiten. Eigentlich hatte auch Harry mitkommen sollen, aber er wollte Ginny nicht alleine lassen. Jede freie Minute saß er neben ihr und erzählte ihr, was passiert war. Erzählte ihr von seinen Schultagen und von dem Quidditchtraining. Auch versuchte er ihr alles zu erzählen, an das er sich erinnerte, dass er es im sechsten Schuljahr gelernt hatte. Er tat so, als wäre sie wach, las ihr sogar manchmal aus ihren Schulbüchern vor, damit sie nicht so viel verpasste und versuchte ihr die stummen Zauber beizubringen. Und das alles während sie im Koma lag und nicht aufwachte.

Harrys Noten litten auch darunter. Er hatte sogar ein ernstes Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall gehabt, die ihm gesagt hatte, wenn er seine Auroren-Ausbildung nicht vergessen wollte, sollte er mehr Zeit mit Lernen verbringen. Seine Freundin würde auch so wieder aufwachen. Harry hatte nicht auf sie gehört. Er erledigte seine Hausaufgaben auf der Krankenstation und verbrachte auch seine restliche Zeit bei Ginny. Nur nachts ging er in seinen Schlafsaal und schlief dort. Aber noch bevor er frühstückte ging er nach Ginny sehen. Auch Ron und Hermine saßen bei ihm und unterhielten sich. Manchmal vergaßen sie sogar, dass Ginny im Koma lag und fragten sie etwas. Einer der anderen antwortete dann immer für sie und versuchte, ihre Meinung so gut es ging zu vertreten.

Und so ging der Januar und es wurde wieder etwas wärmer in Frankreich. Der Februar kam und Ginny wachte und wachte nicht auf. Hermine war schon so weit, dass sie Trainingspläne für ihre Prüfungen erarbeitete und mit ihnen auf der Krankenstation lernte. Natürlich so leise, dass sich die anderen nicht gestört fühlten. Hermine war darin wirklich hartnäckig und so taten Ron und Harry natürlich was sie wollte.

Die Zeit verging und der Valentinstag und somit auch der 3. Ball rückten näher. Harry hatte beschlossen nicht hin zu gehen, wenn Ginny nicht wach war. Mit einer anderen Schülerin zu gehen, sah er nicht ein und sich alleine dort hin zu setzen, während alle anderen mit ihrem Freund oder ihrer Freundin da waren, wollte er auch nicht.


	81. 80 Kapitel

**80. Kapitel - Gute Nachricht**

Zu Harrys Bedauern hatten seine Alpträume zwar nachgelassen, aber er hatte sie noch in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Immer wieder träumte er von seinen Eltern, von Cedric, von Sirius, Dumbledore und von Charlie. Jedes Mal, wenn er aufwachte, wünschte er sich es wäre wirklich nur ein Alptraum gewesen und sie alle würden noch leben. Auch von Malfoy träumte er weiterhin. Er sah einen Todesser und wie er ihn selbst entwaffnete. Er hörte das Klirren und das Knirschen und dann sah er das schmerzhaft verzerrte Gesicht. Immer wieder rief eine Stimme in seinem Kopf: 'Mörder! Mörder! Mörder!' Er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, aber er konnte die Wahrheit nicht nicht beachten. Er musste sich damit abfinden: er WAR ein Mörder. Er war es wirklich. Das war nicht wie bei Sirius, Malfoy hatte er wirklich umgebracht. Er war Schuld, dass eine Frau keinen Sohn mehr hatte. Immer wieder verfluchte er sich deswegen und was es noch schlimmer für ihn machte: er würde noch einmal morden müssen. Er würde Lord Voldemort töten müssen. Hinzu kam, dass er mit niemandem darüber reden konnte und selbst wenn, glaubte er nicht, dass ihn jemand verstehen würde.

Es war der 14. Februar, Valentinstag, heute Abend würde ein Ball stattfinden auf den sich alle Pärchen riesig freuten, während die, die alleine waren, sich einschlossen und wünschten, sie hätten auch jemanden.

Am Tag davor waren Erstklässlerinnen und Erstklässler durch die Gänge gelaufen und hatten eifrig Karten, Schokolade und Rosen an die Älteren verkauft. Harry hatte eine rote Rose und eine Packung Pralinen genommen.

Überall im Schloss flogen kleine Engel herum, die mit kleinen Pfeilen schossen, die aber nicht weh taten, wenn man von einem getroffen wurde. Die Wände waren mit Herzen und Girlanden geschmückt. An manchen Stellen regnete es zu jeder vollen Stunde Rosenblätter und die Schüler waren glücklicher als sonst. Überall sah man verliebte Pärchen und das nun ganz besonders an dem Tag, an dem es endlich so weit war. Harry war nach dem Frühstück sofort wieder zu Ginny gelaufen und hatte sich zu ihr ans Bett gesetzt. Vorsichtig hatte er ihr die Pralinen in die Hand gelegt und gesagt, dass er sie lieben würde. Er hatte ihr die Rose vor die Nase gehalten und sie aufgefordert daran zu riechen. Einen Augenblick hatte er sich eingebildet, sie hätte genau das getan, aber er zweifelte sehr daran. Er hatte ihr erzählt wie das Schloss nun aussah und dass Ron und Hermine die letzten Tage fast gar nicht gestritten hatten. Er hatte ihr erzählt, wie Ron sein Geld zusammen gekramt hatte um mit roten Ohren eine Rose und eine Karte für Hermine zu kaufen und wie sich diese gefreut hatte, als Ron ihr das Geschenk überreicht hatte. Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung glücklich.

Der Tag verging schnell. Ron und Hermine saßen auch an Ginnys Bett und erzählten ihr, wie Zacharias Smith sich lächerlich gemacht hatte, als er einer Schülerin aus Beauxbatons seine Verliebtheit gestanden hatte und das ausgerechnet im Speisesaal. Sie hatte ihn eiskalt abserviert und Ron hatte dies besonders gefreut. Immer wieder musste er lachen, wenn er an das Gesicht des Hufflepuffs dachte. Hermine war am Nachmittag dann verschwunden, um sich fertig zu machen und Harry und Ron hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt und im Beisein von Ginny über Mädchen gelästert. Beide waren in diesem Augenblick fast froh, dass die Rothaarige nicht wach war. Eine halbe Stunde bevor der Ball begann, rannte dann auch Ron aus der Krankenstation, um sich fertig zu machen.

Ganz leise erreichte die Musik auch die Krankenstation und Harry erzählte ihr von seinen Vorstellungen, wie der Speisesaal nun aussah und was Ron alles essen würde. Wie beleidigt Hermine sein würde, wenn er nicht tanzen würde wollen und wie sie ihn schließlich doch dazu bringen würde. Und so endete auch der 14. Februar und Ginny war noch immer nicht aufgewacht.

Der nächste Tag verging und so brach auch der 16. Februar normal an, ohne dass weder Harry noch Ron noch Hermine oder Mr. oder Mrs. Weasley noch Cathy Balsan wussten, dass dies der Tag sein würde, den sie sich schon seit über einem Monat herbei wünschten. Alles begann wie gewöhnlich. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zusammen in den Speisesaal und frühstückten dort. Nachdem Frühstück sahen sie kurz bei Ginny vorbei und gingen dann in ihren Unterricht.

"Hoffentlich wacht Ginny vor dem Spiel wieder auf.", seufzte Ron, während er sich auf seinem Platz im Zauberkunst Klassenzimmer nieder ließ. "Ich hoffe auch..." "Ihr denkt aber auch immer nur an Quidditch!" "Demelza spielt auch gut... aber Ginny ist eben die Beste."

Die Professorin betrat den Raum und es wurde still.

Der Unterricht verlief ganz normal, bis es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Ungehalten wegen der Störung, machte die Professorin die Tür auf.

Mrs. Weasley stand davor. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung... aber ich wollte meinem Sohn nur mitteilen, dass Ginny aufgewacht ist." Das Gesicht der Professorin wurde freundlicher. Sie hatte von dem Vorfall mit der kleinen Weasley gehört und fand dies schrecklich. Umso schöner war es nun, dass sie wieder wach war. "Wirklich?", echote Ron. Seine Mutter nickte glücklich. "Mrs. Weasley das mag jetzt unhöflich klingen, aber ich würde gerne mit meinem Unterricht fort fahren." "Aber natürlich!" Schnell zog die Frau die Tür wieder zu.

Ron beugte sich zu Harry und Hermine hinüber. "Das sind großartige Nachrichten... direkt in der Pause gehen wir hin oder?" Harry nickte. Er konnte es noch gar nicht fassen! Hermine sagte nichts und ließ sich auch nicht anmerken, dass sie zuhörte, schließlich musste sie dem Unterricht folgen. Der Rest der Stunde zog sich ewig hin. Immer wieder warf Harry Blicke auf seine Uhr, aber die Zeit verging trotzdem nicht schneller.

Als dann schließlich doch der Gong zur Ende der Stunde ertönte, verließen sie als erstes das Klassenzimmer und liefen zur Krankenstation. Als sie dort endlich angekommen waren, waren sie alle außer Puste, aber das hinderte sie nicht daran einzutreten. Natürlich leise um die anderen Patienten nicht zu stören.

Die Krankenstation war fast leer. Bis auf Ginny, ihre Eltern und die Heilerin war nur noch eine weitere Patientin da. Diese schlief tief und fest in einem der Betten, während Ginny wach in ihrem saß. Sie aß die Pralinen, die Harry ihr gekauft hatte, wie er bemerkte. Das wurde von der Heilerin anscheinend nicht besonders positiv aufgenommen, denn sie redete auf Ginny ein, doch diese schien das nicht zu stören. Mrs. Weasley saß glücklich am Bett ihrer Tochter und auch Mr. Weasley strahlte.

Als die Tür aufging und Harry, Hermine und Ron eintraten, bemerkte Ginny sie zuerst. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Harry! Ron! Hermine!" Sie schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und wollte aufstehen, doch die Heilerin drückte sie zurück ins Bett. "Sie bleiben schön liegen!" Ginny verzog ihr Gesicht. "Na kommt schon! Ich darf nicht aufstehen, wie ihr gesehen habt!" Hermine erreichte sie als erstes und umarmte sie glücklich. "Es ist so schön, dass du wieder wach bist! Ich musste die Beiden die ganze Zeit alleine ertragen!" Die beiden Mädchen kicherten, während Ron empört fragte, was das heißen sollte. Er umarmte seine Schwester. "Du musst schnell wieder fit werden, sonst muss Demelza für dich spielen." Ginny nickte, während Hermine fragte, warum sie wirklich immer nur an Quidditch denken konnten. Harry trat zu seiner Freundin und umarmte sie. Ginny gab sich damit aber nicht zufrieden und zog ihn erst einmal in einen Kuss. Mrs. Weasley gab ein entzücktes Geräusch von sich. "Ihr seid wieder zusammen?" fragte sie. Ginny nickte glücklich, während Harrys Wangen rot anliefen. Ron lachte daraufhin. "Hör du bloß auf zu lachen!", verteidigte Ginny Harry. "Ron und Hermine sind auch zusammen!", setzte sie gleich noch hinzu. Mrs. Weasley umarmte sie alle glücklich und Mr. Weasley schüttelte Harry und Hermine glücklich die Hand, während er Ron in eine kurze Umarmung zog. Sie alle waren einfach nur unglaublich glücklich, dass Ginny wieder wach war.

AN: Tja... der 16. Februar ist halt was ganz besonderes +breit grins+ +an dem Tag Geburtstag hat+

BN: Jaja….ich hätte den **10. März** besser gefunden :p ….NAJA, VIELLEICHT PASSIERT DA JA WAS BESSERES gg !!

AN: Hmm... mal sehen!


	82. 81 Kapitel

**81. Kapitel - Hogwarts vs. Durmstrang**

Zwischen dem Quidditchtraining, dem Unterricht, den Hausaufgaben und den Unterhaltungen, die sie hatten vergingen auch die Tage vom 16. Februar bis zum 27. Februar schnell und ehe sie sich versahen, saßen sie beim Frühstück vor dem letzten Quidditchspiel.

"Ron, du musst etwas essen!", sagte Hermine zu ihrem Freund, denn dieser stocherte nur in seinem Essen. "Wenn ich heute versage, verlieren wir...", Rons Stimme war brüchig. "Du wirst aber nicht versagen! Und weißt du auch warum? Weil du der beste Hüter bist!"

"Da müssen wir der Vertrauensschülerin..." "...und Schulsprecherin..." "...ausnahmsweise..." "...aber wirklich nur ausnahmsweise..." "...mal zustimmen." "Fred! George! Was macht ihr denn hier?!" "Rumstehen..." "...weil hier kein Platz..." "...zum sitzen ist!" Schnell rückten ein paar Schüler zur Seite und machten den Zwillingen Platz. Die setzten sich und grinsten breit in die Runde. "Und schon aufgeregt?" Ginny schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Überhaupt nicht!" "Träum weiter..." "...Schwesterchen!" "Solltet ihr mich noch einmal so nennen, könnt ihr was erleben!" "Oh.." "Jetzt haben wir aber.." "..Angst." Hermine unterbrach die 'Geschwisterunterhaltung': "Also, was macht ihr hier?" "Hat Harry..." "...nichts gesagt?" Ron, Ginny und Hermine drehten sich zu Harry um. "...Das habe ich vollkommen vergessen!" "Das erklärt..." "...einiges!" "Wir sind hier..." "...weil wir Karten für das Spiel haben!" "Wir werden die nächsten paar Tage hier bleiben. .." "...und euch dann wieder nach Hause fliegen!" Beide grinsten breit. Rons Gesichtsfarbe wandelte sich alleine bei den Erinnerungen in leichtes grün. "Leider werden wir nicht selbst fliegen!" "Jemand hat sich beim Ministerium beschwert." "Wir denken es war McGonagall..." "Ein 'professioneller' Fahrer soll mit dem Bus kommen." "Aber wir haben euch alle so vermisst und gedacht wir kommen, um euch zu sehen.." "...außerdem wollen wir doch sehen, wie ihr auf den Besen spielt!" Noch immer fand Harry es erstaunlich, dass sich die Zwillinge bei all ihren Gesprächen so abwechselten.

"Harry?" Terry war zu den Sechs getreten und deutete auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen los!" "Oh.." Harry warf auch einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Danke Terry!" Der Ravenclawschüler nickte ihm zu und auch die anderen Spieler erhoben sich.

Die Durmstrangspieler hatten schon vor einer Weile den Speisesaal verlassen.

"Viel Glück Ron!" Hermine küsste ihren Freund kurz und umarmte Harry und Ginny schnell. "Ihr schafft das schon!" Hermine blieb zusammen mit Fred und George sitzen. Diese erzählten wohl etwas über den Laden und Hermine hörte interessiert zu, während sie ab und an, etwas dazu sagte.

Das Hogwartsquidditchteam verließ den Speisesaal und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld.

Im Gegensatz zu den ersten beiden Spielen war bei diesem Spiel das beste Wetter. Die Sonne strahlte und der Himmel war wolkenlos. Es war eine angenehme Temperatur. Niemand würde frieren, aber es war auch nicht zu warm.

Zufrieden erreichten sie das Feld und zogen sich um.

Sobald alle fertig waren, trafen sie sich wieder und Harry ging vor ihnen auf und ab. "Ich könnte jetzt zu euch sagen: Wenn ihr nicht euer bestes gebt, verfluche ich euch nach dem Spiel... und zwar jeden. Aber da ich es nicht so mit Drohungen habe, sage ich: Wenn ihr nicht das Beste gebt, bringe ich euch alle um." Sie lachten und Harry lächelte auch. "Aber jetzt mal im Ernst... strengt euch an, schließlich wollen wir den Pokal mit nach Hause nehmen. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle gut seid, sonst wärt ihr heute nicht hier... Spielt einfach so gut wie immer und wir schaffen das. Ich habe da vollstes Vertrauen in euch. Auf ein gutes und faires Spiel!" "AUF EIN GUTES UND FAIRES SPIEL!", wiederholten sie im Chor.

Sie hörten wie die Durmstrangmannschaft aufgerufen wurde und als ihre Namen vorgelesen wurden, traten sie hinaus auf das Spielfeld. Die Hogwartsschüler jubelten ihnen entgegen. "Mein Name ist Julien Paul und ich habe heute, an diesem wunderschönen Tag, die Ehre das leider schon letzte Spiel ansagen zu dürfen. Heute wird alles entschieden! Der Pokal steht bereit und der Star zum überreichen ist auch schon da. Ich denke wir heißen ihn mal herzlich Willkommen. Wir freuen uns Sie heute hier begrüßen zu dürfen Viktor Krum!" Die Menge klatschte und schrie laut. Ron sah sich suchend um und hoffte, dass Hermine ihm noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen war.

Er hatte keine Zeit sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, denn ein Mann trat auf das Spielfeld.

Er schritt zu der Truhe in der Mitte des Feldes. "Gebt euch die Hand, Kapitäne!" Seine Stimme war tief. Harry und Kretmatec traten vor und schüttelten sich die Hände. Beide sahen den Anderen entschlossen an und kehrten dann zu ihren Mannschaften zurück.

"Auf meinen Pfiff... 3... 2... 1..." Sie alle stoßen sich vom Boden ab.

Die beiden Klatscher und der Schnatz wurden freigelassen, während der Mann den Quaffel in die Hand nahm. Er warf ihn hoch. Eine Jägerin aus Durmstrang schnappte sich als erstes den Quaffel und flog auf die Ringe des Hogwartsteams zu. Harry flog über das Feld und hielt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Der gegnerische Sucher tat es ihm gleich. "10 ZU 0 FÜR DURMSTRANG!", hallte die Stimme Pauls über das Feld. Die Durmstrangs klatschten. Harry hatte keine Zeit sich zu Ron umzudrehen, denn ein Klatscher flog zu ihm. Er wich aus. Wenige Minuten später, stand es 20 zu 0 für Durmstrang. Wieder flog ein Klatscher auf ihn zu. "Und Weasley passt zu Goldstein und der wirft ... immer noch 20 zu 0 für Durmstrang." Harry sah etwas aufblitzen. Leider war es nur eine Uhr, die sich in der Sonne spiegelte. Er flog seine Runden weiter um das Feld. Der gegnerische Sucher kam ihm entgegen. Sie wechselten einen schnellen Blick und flogen dann weiter. "30 zu 0 für Durmstrang!" Harry fluchte leise. "Und 40 zu 0!" Wieder applaudierten die Dumstrangs laut, während die Hogwartsschüler seufzten. "Und oh... was ist das?" Harry drehte sich auf seinem Besen um. "Boot wurde von einem Klatscher getroffen! Auuu... das sah schmerzhaft aus. Er landet und Heilerin Balsan läuft zu ihm. ... 50 zu 0 für Durmstrang! ... Und nein... Boot kann nicht weiter spielen! Da wird Hogwarts wohl mit einem Jäger weniger auskommen müssen... und Potter will eine Auszeit! In wenigen Minuten geht es weiter."

Harry fixierte Demelza im Publikum und sah sie fest an. Sie sprang auf und eilte von den Tribünen um sich umzuziehen.

Währenddessen schwebten beide Teams zu ihrem Hüter. "JETZT FANG ENDLICH AN, DEN QUAFFEL ZU HALTEN, WENN ER AUF DICH ZU FLIEGT!", motzte Ginny ihren Bruder zusammen, als Harry zu ihnen geflogen kam. "Ich bin hier der Kapitän, Ginny Weasley!" "Dummkopf!", sie warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu. Der sah einen Augenblick stur zurück, ehe er sich Ron zu wandte. "Komm schon, Ron. Wir wissen, dass du das kannst!" Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und beugte sich dann zu ihm hinüber. Leise murmelte er in sein Ohr. "Was soll Hermine sonst von dir denken? Zeig es Krum!" Ron erblasste etwas, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht entschlossen. Harry lehnte sich zurück und nickte ihm noch einmal zu.

In dem Moment betrat Demelza das Feld und flog zu ihnen. Sie nickten sich schnell zu und dann ging das Spiel auch schon weiter.

"Oh! Wer ist das denn? Anscheinend hat Hogwarts eine Ersatzjägerin gehabt." Die nächsten Würfe hielt Ron, allerdings gingen auch noch einige durch. Aber die Hogwartsjäger holten auf uns so stand es schließlich 180 zu 100 für Durmstrang, als Harry den Schnatz entdeckte. Er zog seinen Besen steil nach oben. Der andere Sucher sah das und flog auch auf den Schnatz zu. Sie waren etwa gleich weit entfernt. Harry beschleunigte. Er hatte einen besseren Besen und das war nun sein Vorteil. "Die beiden Sucher haben den Schnatz gesehen! Momentan sieht es so aus, als wäre Potter schneller da... UND POTTER FÄNGT DEN SCHNATZ... HOGWARTS GEWINNT MIT 250 ZU 180 PUNKTEN DAS LETZTE SPIEL... UND DEN POKAL!" Die Hogwartskurve schrie, während die Mannschaft zu Harry flog und ihn heftig umarmte. Ron riss Harrys Arm mit dem Schnatz immer wieder stolz nach oben, während ihn die anderen Spieler umarmten. Die Durmstrangspieler sahen enttäuscht aus, aber sie begriffen, dass sie zusammen mit Beauxbatons den 2. Platz belegt hatten und so waren auch sie froh. Es war einer der glücklichsten Momente in Harrys Leben, als Viktor Krum ihm den Pokal überreichte und er ihn in die Luft hielt.

Schule / Erstes Spiel / Zweites Spiel / Gesamtpunkte bedeutet die Mannschaft hat den Schnatz gefangen

Beauxbatons : 20 + 220 240

Hogwarts: 180 + 250 430

Durmstrang: 60 + 180 240


	83. 82 Kapitel

**82. Kapitel - Träume**

_Alles war schwarz. Verwirrt schloss er die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Noch immer war es überall schwarz. Eine Fackel wurde entzündet und nun konnte er zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen sehen. Er befand sich zusammen mit den zwei Menschen in einem Kerker. Dies belegten die fehlenden Fenster und die Wände aus Stein. Große Fackeln hingen an den Wänden. Zwei weiße Masken lagen auf dem Boden. Sie saßen mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf zwei Sesseln und schienen sich anzuschweigen. Verwirrt starrte Harry die beiden an. "Der Auftrag ist einfach unmöglich. Das weißt du!" "Ja, ich weiß, Draco." Da saß Malfoy... wieder überkamen in unendliche Schuldgefühle... einfach hatte er das Leben des jungen Malfoys zerstört. "Sie... Snape und Malfoy! Ich werde sie umbringen. Sie haben Professor Dumbledore getötet. Sie Verräter!" Wütend rannte Harry auf die beiden zu. Sie sprangen auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. "Potter!" Malfoys Stimme klang so höhnisch wie eh und je. Auch Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Drohend zielte er mit ihm mal auf den Zaubertränkemeister und mal auf seinen Schulerzfeind. "Hast du wirklich überhaupt gar nichts gelernt, Potter? Lieber hättest du dich anschleichen sollen und einen von uns ausschalten sollen." Auch die Stimme von Snape klang kalt und höhnisch. Auch eine Spur Spott war in ihr. Alles verschwamm zu merkwürdigen Farben. _

Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Etwas beunruhigt verbrachte Harry den Tag mit lesen und Hausaufgaben. Am Abend fiel er hundemüde ins Bett.

_Wieder war alles schwarz. Die Fackeln entzündeten sich. Wieder saßen Snape und Malfoy auf zwei Sesseln und starrten sich an. "Der Auftrag ist einfach unmöglich. Das weißt du!" "Ja, ich weiß, Draco." Wieder schwiegen sie. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. Leise schlich er sich näher an die beiden heran. Malfoy wirbelte herum. "Potter!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab. "Nicht einmal anschleichen kannst du dich.", spottete der Professor. Seine Haare fielen ihm fettig ins Gesicht. Angewidert verzog Harry das Gesicht und dann verschwamm alles wieder in merkwürdigen Farben._

Hermine, Ron und Ginny erzählte er von seinen Träumen nichts. Stattdessen lernten sie eifrig für die Prüfungen, weil Hermine einfach nicht Ruhe gegeben hatte. Harry bereitete sich auch auf den Endkampf vor, er lernte aus den Büchern, die er aus dem Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 mitgenommen hatte. Auch las er immer wieder ein Stück in dem Buch von Dumbledore. Noch immer verstand er nicht, warum der Schulleiterin dieses geschrieben und ihm vererbt hatte. Aber er las weiter. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass Rowena, Helga, Godric und Salazar alle Kinder bekommen hatten und es wurde kurz ihr Leben zusammengefasst. Auch die Kinder heirateten und bekamen wieder Kinder. Harry wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dem Buch.

_Und schon wieder war alles schwarz. Allmählich wusste er schon wie der Raum aussah. Er wartete einige Sekunden und wieder gingen die Fackeln an. Wieder saßen Snape und Malfoy in zwei Sesseln. Auch die Masken lagen an den gleichen Stellen. Harry schien es, dass selbst die beiden Männer gleich saßen und die Falten in ihren Umhängen gleich fielen. Noch leiser und noch mehr darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen schlich er näher. "Der Auftrag ist einfach unmöglich. Das weißt du!" "Ja ich weiß, Draco." Wieder schwiegen sie sich an. "Stupor", dachte Harry. Er konzentrierte sich ganz fest auf den Zauber, wusste er doch wie wichtig dies nun war. Und tatsächlich löste sich ein roter Strahl von seinem Zauberstab und traf Malfoy in den Rücken. Triumphierend grinste er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. Dieser war aufgesprungen und hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Ein Entwaffnungszauber traf Harry mitten in die Brust. Aber Snape grinste nicht. Er sah nicht einmal belustigt aus. "Wirklich gar nichts haben sie gelernt, Potter! Man greift zuerst den stärkeren Gegner an... dann muss man nur noch dem Schwächeren fair gegenüber treten." Wieder verschwamm alles in merkwürdigen Farben. _

_Wieder befand er sich in dem dunklen Raum und wieder wartete er einige Sekunden, bis die Fackeln angezündet wurden. Wieder saßen Malfoy und Snape genau wie auch in den Träumen zuvor. Alles war gleich. "Der Auftrag ist einfach unmöglich. Das weißt du!" "Ja, ich weiß, Draco." Wieder schwiegen sie und wieder schlich Harry sich an. "Stupor", dachte er. Diesmal raste der Strahl auf Snape zu, doch dieser sprang auf und wehrte den Spruch ab. Auch Malfoy war in kurzer Zeit auf den Beinen und zog seinen Zauberstab. Snape entwaffnete Harry. "Dachtest du wirklich, es wäre so einfach, mich von hinten anzugreifen, Potter?" Und wieder verschwamm alles in merkwürdigen Farben._

_Alles war schwarz und schließlich entzündeten sich die Fackeln wieder. Harry tat den ersten Schritt. "Der Auftrag ist einfach unmöglich. Das weißt du!" "Ja, ich weiß, Draco." Da saßen sie wieder. Mittlerweile war es für Harry eine Art Spiel, das er nur gewinnen konnte. Leise schlich er noch weiter. Viel näher, als die anderen Male. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er schon in der Hand. Wieder dachte er an den Zauberspruch. Diesmal traf der Strahl sein Ziel. Malfoy wirbelte herum. Harry blockte den Zauber von ihm einfach und auch sein Zauber traf den blonden Jungen. Harry grinste. Er wusste, er würde es schaffen. Snape wachte wieder auf und stand auf. "Jetzt wo du das Anschleichen einigermaßen beherrschst, gehen wir zum fairen Duell über." Wieder verschwamm alles in merkwürdigen Farben._

_Wieder war er in dem dunklen Raum und wieder gingen die Fackeln an. Doch diesmal saß dort nur der Zaubertränkemeister. Dieser schien ihn erwartetet zu haben. Ein Duell begann, welches Harry haushoch verlor. Trotz der Sprüche die er neu dazu gelernt hatte. "Du brauchst noch viel Training.", stellte der Mann trocken fest. Alles verschwamm in merkwürdigen Farben._

Auch in den nächsten Nächten duellierte Harry sich in seinen Träumen mit Snape und langsam wurde er besser. Das schlechte Gefühl, dass er von dem Verräter trainiert wurde ignorierte er einfach. Tagsüber lernte er weitere Sprüche um ihn irgendwann zu schlagen. Snape hatte seinen Ehrgeiz getroffen. Und fast ohne es zu bemerken wurde er immer besser und so kam der Tag, an dem er ihn schlug.

_"Es ist dir also tatsächlich gelungen, Potter." Dieser eine Satz ließ Harrys Brust vor Stolz anschwellen, bis er sich bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat. Aber da verschwamm auch schon alles in merkwürdigen Farben und Harry wachte auf._

Am nächsten Tag würden sie zurück nach Hogwarts reisen und Harry träumte nicht mehr von Snape. Erst fand er es fast schade, was ihn schrecklich erschreckte und er unterdrückte dieses Gefühl. Seine Freunde wussten immer noch nichts von seinen Träumen und Harry hatte auch nicht vor ihnen etwas davon zu erzählen.


	84. 83 Kapitel

**83. Kapitel - Hogwarts… wir kommen!**

"Die vier Monate sind nun wie im Flug an uns vorbei gegangen und leider müssen wir unsere Gäste aus Hogwarts und Durmstrang schon wieder verabschieden. Ich eröffne nun also dieses letzte Abendessen und möchte, dass wir uns an die schöne Zeit zurück erinnern und hoffentlich auch viele von Ihnen weiter in Kontakt bleiben, denn dazu sollte das Quidditchturnier vor allem dienen: Neue Kontakte und vielleicht auch Freundschaften schließen, denn das ist in diesen dunklen Zeiten, die vor allem die Hogwartsschüler kennen, sehr wichtig. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Appetit." Madame Maxime setzte sich wieder und erntete viel Applaus. Die besten Köstlichkeiten erschienen auf den Tellern und alle griffen zu. Ron aß mittlerweile auch Essen aus Frankreich und Bulgarien, aber etwas vorsichtig war er dennoch. Das Essen verging recht schnell.

Die Durmstrangschüler würden zusammen mit ihrem Schulleiter am nächsten morgen abreisen, während die Hogwartsschüler noch heute den Palast von Beauxbatons verlassen würden.

Professor McGonagall trat zu ihren Schülerinnen und Schülern. "Sind Sie soweit?" Ein Chor von Ja-Rufen erklang. Nur Ron stopfte sich noch schnell ein paar Bonbons in den Mund und nickte dann auch heftig. Die Schulleiterin warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und den Speisesaal verließ. Ihre Schüler folgten ihr, während die Schüler der anderen beiden Schulen zum Abschied winkten.

Madame Maxime und Mr. Lewski traten mit nach draußen, wo schon der rote Doppeldeckerbus stand.

Die Türen gingen auf und Fred und George sprangen heraus. "Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall!", sagten sie im Chor. Die Schulleiterin wurde etwas blässer. "Was machen Sie denn noch hier, Mr. und Mr. Weasley?" "Wir wollten uns..." "...doch den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen!" "Das wird eine ganz normale Fahrt... und kein Spaß.", erklärte sie, während sie ihren Schülern bedeutete einzusteigen. Diese kamen der Bitte nach und suchten sich Plätze.

Harry ging zu Mr. Lewski und drückte diesem unauffällig den verkleinerten Kelch in die Hand. Er nickte zum Dank und schenkte ihm ein schnelles Lächeln.

Ron, Ginny und Hermine blieben bei den Zwillingen, wo auch Harry hin zurückkehrte. "Wer wird den Bus fliegen?", fragte Hermine. "Ernie Prang, der Fahrer des Fahrenden Ritters.", meinten sie grinsend. Ron wurde noch blässer. "Sie wird ausrasten..." "...wenn sie es sieht." "Setzt euch nach hinten..." "...da ist es am tollsten!" Ein paar Schüler, die ganz hinten saßen, sprangen auf und setzten sich weiter nach Vorne. Harry und Ginny sahen sich kurz an und griffen dann Ron und Hermine.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie in der letzten Reihe. Ron wurde immer blasser. Er sah aus, als ob er jetzt schon kurz davor war, sich zu übergeben. Schnell zog er eine Kotztüte aus dem Sitz vor ihm und klammerte sich daran fest.

Professor McGonagall verabschiedete sich bei den beiden anderen Schulleitern und stieg dann ebenfalls ein. Die Türen schlossen sich. Sie warf einen Blick nach vorne und erblasste. "Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall!", hieß sie der Busfahrer willkommen. "Wir werden nicht starten! Öffnen Sie die Türen wieder! Ich steige aus." Ihr waren die Fahrkünste des Fahrers wohl bekannt. "Aber Professor McGonagall!" "Das können Sie nicht machen..." "...wollen Sie ihre Schüler etwa alleine lassen?", fragten Fred und George frech. Die Schulleiterin warf ihnen einen Todesblick zu. Fred drückte sie in einen Sitz, setzte sich zusammen mit seinem Bruder neben sie und gab dem Busfahrer ein Zeichen. Er startete den Flugantrieb und der Bus hob ab.

Die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang standen mittlerweile zusammen mit ihrem Schulleiter und ihrer Schulleiterin vor der Schule und winkten zum Abschied. Die Hogwartsschüler winkten eifrig zurück. Die Gesichter der Schüler wurden immer kleiner, bis man sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Auch der Palast schrumpfte und sie flogen weg vom Meer in Richtung Norden.

"Hogwarts..." "...wir kommen!", ließen Fred und George verlauten.

Die Fahrt verlief ziemlich problemlos, denn Ernie musste ja nichts ausweichen und keine Straßen entlang fahren. Allerdings ging ihm einmal der Flugantrieb aus, weshalb sie einige Meter absackten. Die Schüler schrien panisch durch einander und alle waren blass. Aber Ernie bekam es wieder in den Griff und so flogen sie ruhig weiter, in die Dämmerung hinein, Richtung England.

Die vielen Fenster von Hogwarts leuchteten in der Dunkelheit und das große Schloss wurde immer größer. Der Mond spiegelte sich im dunklen See und die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes beugten sich im Wind. In Hagrids Hütte brannte kein Licht, was aber daran lag, dass er mit den anderen Schülern und Lehrern vor Hogwarts stand, um die Schüler, die in Beauxbatons waren, willkommen zu heißen. Der Wind heulte auf, als der rote Doppeldeckerbus landete.

Die Türen gingen auf und Professor McGonagall trat als erstes, leicht schwankend, aus. Sobald sie wieder auf festem Boden stand, wurde ihre Gesichtsfarbe wieder etwas gesünder. Mit sicheren Schritten ging sie zum Kollegium und reichte jedem die Hand.

Die Schüler stiegen ebenfalls aus dem Bus aus. Applaus und Pfiffe brannten auf. Das Quidditchteam grinste stolz und bekam von dem einen oder anderen Schüler auf die Schulter geklopft. Langsam strömten sie in die Große Halle, welche mit hunderten von Kerzen beleuchtet war.

Sie alle fühlten sich wieder wie zu Hause als sie durch das große Eichentor traten und sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder ließen.

Hinter dem Lehrertisch hing an der Wand ein großes Banner. Darauf stand: _Herzlich Willkommen zurück_.

Professor McGonagall trat direkt nach vorne an das Rednerpult und wartete ab, bis sich alle hin gesetzt hatten.

Dies erfolgte schneller, als sonst, weshalb sie auch direkt begann: "Wie ihr sicherlich schon wisst, hat es unsere Quidditchmannschaft geschafft, das Turnier zu gewinnen und zwar mit 430 Punkten!" Wieder wurde laut geklatscht. "Ich möchte mich bei dem Team bedanken, das dies möglich gemacht hat und natürlich auch bei all den Schülern, die dabei waren und unsere Mannschaft so gut angefeuert haben!" Wieder wurde geklatscht und Professor McGonagall setzte sich wieder. "

Und jetzt..." "Party!", riefen Fred und George, die gerade in die Halle getreten waren.

Die Tische wurden an die Wände geschoben und es erschien ein Büffet. Musik kam von irgendwo her. Erst einmal waren alle viel zu verwirrt, um irgendwas zu machen, doch als dann jemand zum Büffet ging, kam Leben in die Schüler.

Professor McGonagall starrte die beiden Zwillinge an, welchen das aber nichts ausmachte. Anscheinend hatte sie ins Bett gewollt, blieb jetzt aber doch auf und unterhielt sich mit den anderen Professoren.

Im Laufe der Party kam Remus zu Harry und gratulierte ihm. "Dein Vater wäre so stolz auf dich gewesen!", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, was Harry breit lächeln ließ.

Es wurde immer später und später und schließlich scheuchten die Lehrer sie ins Bett. Es war eine der ersten Nächte, in der Harry wieder richtig gut schlief und kein einziges Mal an Draco Malfoy, an Snape oder an Charlie dachte.


	85. 84 Kapitel

**84. Kapitel - Das Geheimnis um die Träume**

Sie waren nun schon einige Tage wieder in Hogwarts und die anfängliche Aufregung hatte etwas nachgelassen. Natürlich wurde noch immer von den Quidditchspielen, den zwei Bällen und dem Palast von Beauxbatons geschwärmt, aber an den ersten zwei Tagen, an denen sie wieder da waren, war es erheblich schlimmer gewesen. Nun passierte es Harry allerdings, dass ihm aus allen Häusern Leute auf die Schulter klopften und ihm sagten, er hätte es gut gemacht. Noch immer war ihm dies peinlich, schließlich hatte er nicht alleine gespielt. Aber auch die andern Spielerinnen und Spieler kamen nicht zu kurz. Immer wieder wurden sie auf den Gängen angesprochen.

Aber Harry machte sich im Moment keine Gedanken darüber, denn er hatte das Ziel, etwas heraus zu finden und so machte er sich auf den Weg in den siebten Stock. Nach der Nacht in der er Snape besiegt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr von diesem geträumt, aber die Träume ließen ihn nicht los. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wie Snape es geschafft hatte in seinen Geist ein zu dringen, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dies nicht real gewesen sein sollte. Alles war ihm echt erschienen und an dem ein oder anderen Morgen, an dem er aufgewacht war und einen dieser Träume gehabt hatte, hatte ihm beispielsweise der Rücken weh getan und in dem Traum war er gegen die Wand geflogen. Anfangs hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Snape könnte Legilimentik benutzen, um in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber dann war ihm wieder eingefallen, dass man dies nur konnte, wenn man seinem 'Opfer' in die Augen sah. Schließlich war er auf die Idee gekommen, dass er vielleicht einen Zaubertrank oder einen anderen Spruch benutzt hatte und warum sollte er die ganze Bibliothek durchsuchen, wenn er erst einmal in einem ganz bestimmten Zaubertränkebuch nachsehen konnte?

Drei Mal lief er in diesem ganz besonderen Korridor auf und ab und schon erschien eine Tür, die er aufzog. Wieder stand er in diesem Raum, größer als die größte Kathedrale und wieder fiel viel Sonnenlicht durch die großen Fenster. Harry riss sich von diesem Anblick los und achtete nicht weiter auf die vielen Regale, Möbel und Gegenstände. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als er hastig das Buch versteckt hatte und er wusste auch noch ganz genau, wo das Buch war. Er hielt vor dem großen Schrank, dem offenbar jemand Säure auf die mit Blasen überzogene Oberfläche geworfen hatte. Die angeschlagene Büste mit der verstaubten alten Perücke und dem angelaufenen Diadem stand noch immer auf dem Schrank. Harry musste leicht lächeln, jedoch verschwendete er keine weitere Zeit, sondern zog eine Tür des Schrankes auf. Auch sie quietschte natürlich noch. Angewidert griff er an dem Käfig vorbei und tastete nach dem Buch. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Es war noch da, wo er es zurück gelassen hatte. Er zog es daraus hervor und ließ sich dann auf den Boden sinken. Die Tür des Schrankes fiel zu. Harry bemerkte dies gar nicht. Er konnte nur auf das Buch starren. Das Buch des Verräters, von dem Mann, der seinen Schulleiter getötet hatte. Er hatte ihn einfach getötet. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und mit vor Ekel verzerrtem Gesicht ließ er das Buch fallen. Es schlug auf dem Boden auf. Die letzte Seite war aufgeschlagen. In der kleinen gedrängten Handschrift gekritzelt stand dort dieser eine Satz.

_Dieses Buch ist Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen._

Die Tränen schienen noch schneller zu laufen. Er hatte sich ohne Protest einfach von dem Verräter und Mörder trainieren lassen und hatte keinen Gedanken mehr an Professor Dumbledore gehabt. Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können? Wütend schlug er das Buch zu und hob es auf.

Die Tür des Raums der Wünsche schlug hinter ihm zu und wurde wieder zu einer einfachen Steinwand. Er rannte den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Schon von weitem rief er der Fetten Dame das Passwort zu und er durchquerte das Reich der Gryffindors.

"Gehen wir jetzt zum Frühst-" Selbst Ron ignorierte er einfach.

Wütend über sich selbst und unendlich traurig schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. Das Buch lag nun neben ihm.

Ginny, Hermine und Ron sahen ihrem Freund besorgt hinter her. "Ich gehe nach ihm gucken. Wir kommen dann gleich zum Frühstück. Ihr könnt ruhig schon mal vorgehen." Ron nickte den beiden noch einmal zu und stieg dann die Treppe zu ihren Schlafsälen hinauf.

"Harry?" Es kam keine Antwort und so öffnete er die Tür. Harry lag auf seinem Bett, das Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen versteckt. Langsam ging Ron näher und blieb vor dem Bett seines besten Freundes stehen. Das Buch fiel ihm sofort ins Auge. "Harry... du kannst es nicht ändern... Verlier dich nicht in den Erinnerungen. Bald werden wir Snape, diesen elenden Verräter schon treffen und dann machen wir ihn fertig! Lebenslang Askaban... Kuss des Dementors... Harry das wird nichts dagegen sein, was er wird durchmachen müssen." Harry schluchzte laut auf. "Komm schon Kumpel... Das Frühstück wartet." Aber Harry reagierte nicht, er weinte nur weiter in sein Kissen und Ron wurde wütend.

Sein Freund war sonst auch immer so stark! Er konnte sich jetzt nicht einfach verstecken und heulen. Er war schließlich ein Gryffindor!

"Aber er ist tot. Kapier es endlich!", schrie Ron wütend. Harry setzte sich auf. Tränen liefen in Strömen über seine Wangen, aber er nickte. Ron grinste erleichtert. "So und jetzt ist genug geheult. Mein Bauch bringt mich gleich um. Wir müssen endlich was essen gehen." Auch Harry lächelte, in seinen Augen war zwar noch immer diese unendliche Trauer, aber es war ein Anfang.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie dann auch bei den beiden Mädchen und frühstückten. Ginny wollte schon fragen, was denn mit Harry los wäre, aber Ron konnte sie mit einem warnenden Blick stoppen. So schwiegen sie sich weiter an und nach dem Frühstück fasste Harry den Entschluss doch in das Buch zu sehen.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und hob das Buch des Halbblutprinzen auf. Den ganzen Vormittag blätterte er es durch, aber er fand nichts und so bat er schließlich Hermine um Hilfe. Ron und Ginny wollten auch helfen und so verbrachten sie den restlichen Frühlingstag in der Bibliothek auf der Suche nach solch einem Zauberspruch oder Trank. Aber zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung wurden sie nicht fündig. Nicht einmal Hermine fiel ein Ansatz ein, nach dem sie suchen könnten.

Am Abend setzten sie sich schließlich auf ihre Lieblingsplätze am Kamin und sprachen über alltägliche Dinge. Hermine konnte es aber nicht lassen hin und wieder einen Blick in eines ihrer Bücher zu werfen. Ob sie für die Abschlussprüfungen lernte oder weiter nach dem Trank oder einem Spruch suchte, konnte Harry bei weitem nicht sagen, denn er kannte Hermine. Wenn diese erst einmal an etwas begeistert oder in etwas verbissen war, würde sie nicht eher ruhen bis sie nicht herausgefunden hatte, was es mit dem Rätsel auf sich hatte.

"Warum willst du das eigentlich wissen?", fragte Ginny schließlich vorsichtig. "Ich hatte in letzter Zeit komische Träume und nun... ich will ihnen auf den Grund gehen. Keine Angst, sie sind nicht von Voldemort." 'Nur von Snape und Malfoy' setzte er in Gedanken fort. Ginny nickte etwas erleichterter. "Wenn du uns brauchst, Harry... wir sind immer für dich da." Hermine sah ihn noch immer besorgt an. Ginny und Ron nickten. "...und ich für euch." Harry sah lächelnd ins Feuer. Auf seine Freunde konnte er sich wirklich verlassen.


	86. 85 Kapitel

**85. Kapitel - Gelüftetes Rätsel**

"Seht euch das mal an! Einfach nur schrecklich. Es gibt kein anderes Wort dafür." Düster schwenkte Seamus die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten über den Tisch. "Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry ihn sofort alarmiert. "Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat erneut zugeschlagen! Fünf tote Muggeldörfer.", las Ron die Überschrift. Sein Gesicht wurde blässer. Ein Lachen konnte man vom Slytherintisch hören. Angewidert verzog Ron das Gesicht. "Gib schon her, Seamus.", meinte Harry. Er zog seinem Mitschüler die Zeitung aus der Hand und breitete den Tragespropheten auf dem Tisch aus. Hermine zog einen Saftkrug zur Seite und schließlich las Harry vor. Fast der gesamte Gryffindortisch hing an seinen Lippen.

_Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat erneut zugeschlagen! Fünf tote Muggeldörfer!_

_In der vergangenen Nacht griff Sie-wissen-schon-wer _(Harry las mit rollenden Augen Voldemort vor) _mit seinen Truppen an fünf Orten gleichzeitig an. Ziel waren fünf Muggeldörfer in ganz Großbritannien. Zwischen 1.00 und 2.00 Uhr in der Früh griffen Todesser die ungeschützten Muggel an, mit einem schrecklichen Ergebnis: es blieben keine Überlebenden zurück und alle Häuser wurden niedergebrannt und so bleibt der genaue Tatablauf wohl auch weiterhin unklar. Die Muggelauroren waren vollkommen hilflos und konnten sich den 'Anschlag' nicht erklären. Die gesamte Muggelbevölkerung glaubt nun, es handele sich bei den Angreifern um Terroristen. Terroristen sind Leute die Gewalt oder Gewaltaktionen gegen eine politsche Ordnung durchführen, um diese zu verändern. Dass es sich bei den Angreifern wirklich um Todesser handelte, bestätigt das dunkle Mal, das über allen fünf Orten schwebte. Das für die Meisten sehr verwirrende Zeichen auf allen fünf Markplätzen kommt noch hinzu. Dieses Zeichen besteht aus einer Schlange, die einen Kreis bildet. In dessen Mitte befindet sich ein Blitz und von der Schlange gehen Flammen aus, die den Blitz gefährlich einkreisen. (Foto) Die Vermutungen besagen, dass dies wohl eine geheime Nachricht an den Auserwählten Harry Potter sein sollte, genauere Informationen sind allerdings noch nicht bekannt._

_Ein Auoror, der unbekannt bleiben möchte, hat sich die Mühe gemacht und die Orte auf einer Landkarte markiert. Das Ganze hatte ein erschreckendes Ergebnis: Das mächtigste magische Zeichen, ein Pentagramm, bilden die Orte und etwas, das vielleicht noch erschreckender ist, dass Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei im Zentrum dieses Pentagramms liegt. Alle Anzeichen deuten darauf hin, dass dies das nächste Ziel von Sie-wissen-schon-wem sein wird. Viele Eltern haben beschlossen ihre Kinder von der Schule zu nehmen, um somit die Gefahr, in der die Kinder schweben, zu senken. Formulare für das Abmelden der Schüler und weitere Informationen auf den Seiten 2-10. _

_Es recherchierte und informierte Sie Rita Kimmkorn._

Vollkommen geschockt saßen sie einige Minuten einfach nur da und starrten auf die Zeitung und die Fotos, die von den niedergebrannten Orten gemacht wurden. "Harry?", brach Hermine schließlich die erdrückende Stille. Doch dieser starrte weiter auf die Zeitung. "Er will Krieg? Er wird Krieg bekommen.", sagte er schließlich ruhig, zu ruhig. Alle Augen der Gryffindors wandten sich Harry zu doch dieser schien das Ganze nicht zu bemerken. Seine Augen suchten Remus am Lehrertisch. Sie nickten sich zu und beide wussten, dass an diesem Abend ein Treffen des Orden des Phönix stattfinden würde. Ron, Ginny und Hermine, so wie auch die restlichen Schülerinnen und Schüler aus Gryffindor sahen Harry beunruhigt an, denn seine Stimme hatte wirklich ernst geklungen.

Fast schon gelangweilt schlug Harry mal wieder das Buch Dumbledores auf. Er las nun schon ewig und es wurde immer dünner, aber wirklich wissen, warum er das Buch lesen sollte, tat er nicht. Es handelte immer noch von den Nachfahren der Gründer und das in den späteren Generationen die Kinder mit ihrem 17. Geburtstag seltsame, nicht zu erklärende Fähigkeiten bekamen sich zu schützen oder anzugreifen. Er wollte das Buch schon fast wieder zu klappen und ein anderes Mal weiter lesen, als er etwas entdeckte, dass ihm ins Auge sprang. Und tatsächlich heiratete dort ein Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor einen Potter. Harrys Augen wurden größer. _Du bist ein wahrer Gryffindor, Harry_. Mit einem Schlag waren all die Erinnerungen an jenen Tag im Büro der Verwandlungslehrerin wieder da. Er erinnerte sich wieder an das Schwert, dass aus dem Hut gefallen war und wie gut und richtig es sich angefühlt hatte, es zu halten. Es war nicht nur ein Haus... er war ein Gryffindor... ein wahrer Gryffindor. Nun war wirklich sein Interesse geweckt und es wurde ihm etwas klar: seine Vorfahren hatten auch mit ihrem 17. Geburtstag plötzlich Schilde um sich herum gehabt, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt hatten. Vielleicht hatte er deshalb das blau-rote-leicht ins grüne gehende Schild am Anfang des Schuljahres um sich gehabt. Aber warum, war sein Schild rot, blau UND grün? Er war schließlich nur Nachfahre von Gryffindor... oder?

Er las weiter und weiter und bald schon erklärte sich auch das Blau: eine Nachfahrin von Ravenclaw heiratete einen Potter, der schon Gryffindorblut in sich trug.

Aber Harry konnte doch unmöglich mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt sein, denn dann wäre er ja auch mit... Lord Voldemort verwandt. Angeekelt schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte auf keinen Fall wahr sein, das konnte nicht sein. Er konnte nicht mit diesem Monster verwandt sein!

Die absurdesten Geschichten spannen sich in seinem Kopf zusammen. Tom Vorlost Riddle war plötzlich sein Vater, ein anderes Mal sein Großvater. Harry hatte den Drang sich übergeben zu müssen, aber dies tat er nicht. Er versuchte einfach alles darum zu verdrängen und las weiter.

Sein Vater wurde geboren, ging zur Schule und plötzlich erwachten auch bei ihm die Kräfte. Er wurde erheblich erwachsener und lernte mit diesen umzugehen. Harry musste schmunzeln, vielleicht hatte seine Mutter deshalb eingesehen, dass sein Vater doch kein so schlechter Kerl war? Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Es könnte auf jeden Fall sein. Das Schild seines Vaters war rot und blau gewesen stand in einer Anmerkung. Dann mussten die Slytheringene ja von seiner Mutter kommen. Seine Augen wurden noch weiter. Seine Mutter, eine Slytherin? Plötzlich war da dieser Verdacht. Vielleicht war seine Mutter adoptiert und er war gar nicht bei seiner wirklichen Tante aufgewachsen. Vielleicht war seine Mutter die Tochter Voldemorts. Er las einfach weiter und versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Er wurde geboren, kam in die Schule und wurde nach Gryffindor sortiert. Das Buch war fast zu Ende, nur noch eine Seite. Ganz oben stand in dieser vertrauten Handschrift:

_Lieber Harry,_

_nun bist wohl auch Du schon 17 Jahre alt und auch Deine Kräfte sind erwacht. Es könnte sein, dass ich dies nicht mehr erlebe und so schreibe ich es Dir nun hier auf. Es könnte sein, dass Dein Schild noch eine weitere Farbe hat und zwar grün. Nein, Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, du bist nicht mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt. Nun jedenfalls nicht wirklich. An Halloween 1981 kam Lord Voldemort und tötete deine Eltern (es tut mir wirklich Leid dies noch einmal erwähnen zu müssen) und dann wollte er auch dich töten. Aber der Todesfluch prallte an dir ab und du überlebtest. Ich weiß, dass du diese Geschichte kennst und ich kann dir noch immer nicht erklären, wie du den tödlichen Fluch überlebt hast, aber es könnte sein, dass du deshalb vielleicht die Farbe Grün in deinem Schild hast, da du beispielsweise auch Parsel kannst. Es kann natürlich sein, dass dein Schild, genau wie das deines Vaters, rot und blau ist, aber das kann ich nicht wissen. Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken darum machen, denn denke einfach immer daran: Es sind nicht unsere Fähigkeiten, die zeigen wer wir wirklich sind, sondern unsere Entscheidungen und du wirst dich für das Richtige entscheiden. Aber du musst jetzt nicht lernen deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, denn ich denke du kannst es, wenn es darauf ankommt. Ja, du wirst es können, wenn es darauf ankommt. _

_Eines möchte ich dir aber noch sagen, Harry. Es ist nicht alles immer so, wie es auf den ersten Blick zu sein scheint. Überdenke deine Taten und die Dinge, die du entscheidest gut, bevor du sie wirklich tust und gib allen eine zweite Chance._

_Ich wünsche Dir viel Glück... denn du wirst es brauchen._

_Albus Dumbledore_

AN: Also... Fünf tote Muggeldörfer hört sich ja irgendwie sehr ... an. Ich schiebe alles auf den Tragespropheten! :P


	87. 86 Kapitel

**86. Kapitel - Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung**

Benommen saß Harry auf seinem Stuhl am Ende der Großen Halle. Die Mitglieder des Ordens versammelten sich und langsam wurde die Halle voller. Remus saß neben ihm und betrachtete ihn besorgt. "Ist alles okay mit dir? Ich schaffe das auch ohne dich, Harry. Aline kommt sicherlich gleich und dann geht das schon. Du kannst ruhig gehen und dich hinlegen. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe wegen den Angriffen. Es musste wieder etwas passieren." "Mir geht es gut, Remus!" Seine Stimme klang sehr viel entschlossener, als er sich fühlte. Er hatte doch wirklich noch eine letzte Nachricht von Dumbledore erhalten, wo er doch schon damals davon überzeugt war, nie wieder seine Handschrift zu sehen. Und mit dem Brief waren auch all die weggeschlossenen Erinnerungen zurück gekehrt. Er hatte sich von Dumbledores Mörder trainieren lassen. Er hatte auf ihn gehört und sich auf die Treffen gefreut. Harry fühlte sich so schuldig, so verdammt schuldig. Er hatte Professor Dumbledore verraten. Er hatte ihn wirklich einfach so verraten und nun war er schrecklich wütend auf sich und Snape. Dieser Mann... er hatte Harry seinen Mentor genommen. "Es fehlt nur noch Aline. Ich wundere mich, wo sie bleibt. Ich habe sie schon vor mehreren Stunden benachrichtigt, worauf sie meinte, sie müsse noch etwas erledigen und käme dann. Ich hoffe wirklich, die Todesser haben sie nicht gefunden und... getötet. Sie könnten alle Informationen über den Orden haben... aber Aline würde eher sterben, als uns zu verraten, denn sie würde ja auch sterben, wenn sie uns verrät. Ich würde auf jeden Fall lieber sterben ohne die Informationen preiszugeben. Nicht das ich in diese Situation geraten möchte... aber wenn es passiert... auf mich könnt ihr zählen." Harry war aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt und irgendwie hatte sich in seinem Kopf ein Schalter umgelegt. Er konnte jetzt nicht in Erinnerungen schwelgen und sich selbst hassen. Jetzt musste er die Leute aus dem Orden überzeugen mit ihm einen Krieg gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Dies war doch seine einzige Chance, denn alleine würde er Voldemort und seine Armee nie besiegen. Voldemort war schon schwer genug... aber auch noch all seine Todesser? Er würde es nicht mal zu ihrem Meister schaffen, um diesen zu töten. Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Er würde ein Mörder sein. Nein, er war schon einer. Er dachte an das Gesicht seines Schulerzfeindes zurück. Wie er da in den Glasscherben gelegen hatte... All die schrecklichen Bilder kehrten zurück, auch von den Träumen. Er schüttelte sich kurz. Sie konnten gar nicht real sein, denn Draco Malfoy war tot. Harry war somit nicht besser, als all jene, gegen die er kämpfte. Er riss sich zusammen. Auch darüber konnte er nachdenken, wenn er in seinem Bett lag und nicht schlafen konnte. "Remus, du wirst schon nicht in solch eine Situation kommen und Aline auch nicht. Was auch immer sie erledigen wollte, wird nur ein bisschen länger dauern, sie kommt schon noch. Mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand... wir haben auch so schon genug Probleme." Wieder lag in seinen Gedanken ein toter Draco Malfoy vor seinen Füßen. Und wieder kamen ihm dieselben Worte über die Lippen. "Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte das doch gar nicht.", leise hatte er sie geflüstert, doch Remus hatte ihn gehört. "Harry?", fragte er leise. Dieser starrte nur abständig vor sich hin. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn er wirklich wollte, er konnte Harry jetzt nicht helfen. "Guten Abend, Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix. Sicherlich habt ihr alle von den Angriffen Voldemorts gehört und natürlich können wir das nicht auf uns beruhen lassen. Lord Voldemorts nächstes Ziel ist Hogwarts. Er wird die Schule angreifen, dass kann ich auch ohne Spione in seinen Reihen sagen und wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten. Wir werden diese Schule nicht einfach kampflos aufgeben! Wir werden kämpfen! Wir werden-" Harry hatte sich erhoben. Entschlossenheit drückte seine ganze Körperhaltung aus. "Remus, setz dich." Der Werwolf sah ihn sehr überrascht an, gehorchte dann aber. "Wir werden nicht auf Hogwarts-Boden kämpfen. Nein das werden wir ganz sicher nicht-" Buh-Rufe ertönten. Vereinzelt schrien Leute verärgert. Minerva sprang auf. "Harry, bei all meinem Vertrauen in dich... wir können die Schule nicht einfach so aufgeben." Die Menge applaudierte laut, doch Harry ließ sich nicht von seiner Idee abbringen. "Wir werden Hogwarts nicht verteidigen. Ich werde Hogwarts, ebenso wenig wie ihr verteidigen. Sicher, die Chancen auf der Burg wären besser, als sonst wo... aber wir werden nicht vor und in Hogwarts kämpfen... und glaubt mir... ihr werdet es auch nicht-" Wieder wurde er von den Rufen unterbrochen und auch Remus stand auf. Er wollte Harry zum setzten bringen, doch dieser ließ sich nicht einfach auf seinen Sitz zurück drücken. "Und wisst ihr auch warum nicht? Nein? Ein sehr weiser Mann lehrte mich einmal den Unterschied zwischen dem 'in eine Arena geschleift werden' und dem 'mit erhobenem Haupt eintreten' und wisst ihr was? Ich habe gelernt, dass ganze Welten dazwischen liegen und das ist auch ein Grund, warum wir Hogwarts nicht verteidigen werden. Wir werden es nicht verteidigen, weil wir Morgen bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit Voldemort mit seinen Todessern überraschen und angreifen werden. Ich habe es so etwas von satt, immer wieder in der Zeitung zu lesen, dass er Dörfer abgebrannt, Menschen entführt und getötet hat. Ich habe es so etwas von satt... und deshalb werden wir morgen Voldemort angreifen. Wir werden kämpfen... natürlich werden wir das oder glaubt ihr, ich würde heute hier stehen, wenn ich nicht kämpfen wollen würde?" Harry zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus einer seiner Umhangtaschen. "Das sind alle Informationen, die ich zu seinem Aufenthaltsort habe. Du warst immer schon der bessere Stratege." Er drückte Remus das Fläschchen in die Hand und umrundete den Tisch. Er schritt auf die Tür zur Eingangshalle zu und wollte gerade die Klinke herunterdrücken, als eine Stimme fragte: "Warum? Warum willst du kämpfen?"

Harry drehte sich ruckartig um. "Soll ich dir sagen warum? Ich weiß es nämlich." "Wer auch immer du bist... du hast keine Ahnung... und weißt du was? Es geht dich nichts an. Genauso wenig, wie es mich etwas angeht, warum du gegen Voldemort in den Kampf ziehst." "_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... _ So war es doch..." Harry starrte den verhüllten Mann an. Irgendwoher kannte er diese Stimme, das wusste er. Er durchwühlte sein Gedächtnis, doch das brauchte er gar nicht, denn der Mann ließ seine Kapuze fallen. Erschrocken zog die Menge die Luft ein. Auch Harry starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, doch er kam wieder zu sich, als Snape seinen Zauberstab zog und einen Schlenker mit diesem machte. Eine Frau, Harry glaubte sie hieße Venus, wurde von Fesseln umschlungen. "So trifft man sich wieder... Harry." Harry zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. "Was willst du hier... Verräter?" Snape schwieg einen Moment, ehe er sich eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht strich. "Wie wäre es mit... die Vergangenheit erklären und die Gegenwart... euch die Fallen zeigen, in die ihr getappt seit in eurem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord? Selbst Professor Dumbledore, der jedem eine zweite Chance gibt, hätte mir nicht einfach geglaubt, wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte, dass es mir Leid täte, dass ich sie dem dunklen Lord teilweise verraten habe. Ihn hat die Tatsache überzeugt, dass ich sie ihm nur teilweise gesagt habe... denn den wichtigeren Teil habe ich weggelassen. Ich gebe zu, ich wollte nicht, dass er deine Eltern tötet... aber auch ich kann nicht rückgängig machen, was geschehen ist. Als Narzissa zu mir kam und mich um Hilfe bat.. kurz nachdem sie wieder gegangen waren, habe ich den Schulleiter aufgesucht und ihm von allem erzählt. Glaub mir, ich wäre an den Folgen des Schwures gestorben, wenn Professor Dumbledore es gewollt hätte. Aber das wollte er nicht und so habe ich das Spiel mit gespielt. Dumbledore wusste, er würde sterben... entweder durch die Hand des jungen Malfoys oder meine. Und so hat er sich entschlossen dir vor seinem Tod von den Horkruxen zu erzählen und dich in das Geheimnis das Professor Dumbledore und ich teilten einzuweihen. Ich war es, der die Hinweise zu den Horkruxen sammelte und Dumbledore brachte. Gemeinsam hatten wir den Gaunt Ring gefunden und zerstört und zusammen fanden wir den Hinweis auf das Medaillon. Er starb in der Nacht, als ihr es geholt habt, aber er meinte, mein Posten wäre in diesem Krieg wichtiger, als seiner. Die Horkruxe... du musst sie alle zerstört haben, bevor du ihn angreifst." Zum Ende hin klang Snapes Stimme spöttisch und so, als würde er alles einem kleinen Kind erklären. Zögernd sah Harry ihn an, jedoch antwortete er schließlich: "Das Tagebuch, der Ring, das Medaillon, die Brosche von Ravenclaw war unter dem Haus meiner Eltern... und der Kelch von Hufflepuff in einer Pyramide in Ägypten. Das macht fünf und jetzt fehlen nur noch Nagini und Voldemort."


	88. 87 Kapitel

**87. Kapitel - Verbündete**

Snape sah einen Moment sehr überrascht aus, ehe er anerkennend nickte. "Haben Sie etwa gedacht, ich würde mich einfach ausruhen..?!" Der ehemalige Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schwieg einen Moment, ehe er wieder zu sprechen begann. "Nun, dann fehlt noch Nagini und dein Weg ist frei. Durch unser Training-" Harry senkte seinen Blick "-bist du nun auch etwas besser geworden. Allerdings muss ich euch alle enttäuschen... Aline Carrow wird wohl nicht zurück kehren, ebenso wenig wie Venus und Dawlish noch lange leben werden. Aline Carrow... zusammen mit ihrem Bruder gehört sie zu den Todessern, die nach dem Sturz des dunklen Lord weder nach ihm suchten, noch nach Askaban wanderten. Sie wurde als Spionin in den Orden geschickt und wer hätte gedacht... dass sie gleich so schnell Anführerin wird." "Woher... woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry schroff. "Sie hat es dem dunklen Lord vorhin erzählt.. sie hat ihm alles erzählt. Er kennt jetzt jeden einzelnen Namen von den Mitgliedern des Ordens... er hat alle Informationen und er weiß auch, dass Lupin und du Anführer seit... er weiß alles... und Aline.. sie hatte darauf einen unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen und ist, sobald sie alles gesagt hatte, tot umgekippt... hätte sie gewusst, dass sie, wenn sie erst nach diesem Treffen alles aufgedeckt hätte, sehr viel mehr Informationen gehabt hätte... das Schicksal ist ironisch. Venus ist ebenfalls Todesserin, sie ist Aurorin und Mitglied im Orden. Die ideale Spionin. Und dann wäre da noch Dawlish... wegen ihm hätte Voldemort fast davon erfahren, dass wir von den Horkruxen wissen, denn er lief Dumbledore hinterher, als dieser auf dem Weg war den Ring zu suchen und zu holen. Er ist Auror... er war auch damals dabei, als Dumbledore von Fudge festgenommen werden sollte... wegen der Gruppe, die du ins Leben gerufen hast." Harry nickte vorsichtig. "Und woher willst du das alles wissen und warum denkst du, sollten wir dir das glauben, Verräter?", polterte Moody dazwischen. "Ahhh... Moody... so misstrauisch, wie eh und je. Seit Dumbledore tot ist, hat der dunkle Lord enormes Vertrauen in mich... ich bin sein bester Todesser, wie er erst gestern sagte und woher ihr wissen wollt, dass ich die Wahrheit sage? Ich nehme gerne einige Tropfen Veritaserum." Moody sah ihn noch immer an, nickte aber schließlich und stand auch schon auf. "Ich bin gleich wieder da... lauf also nicht sofort wieder weg." Moody humpelte an Harry vorbei aus der Halle.

Harry kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück und ließ sich neben Remus nieder. "Alles... was die Zeitungen geschrieben haben stimmt also... über die Prophezeiung, den Auserwählten .. und so weiter?" Harry nickte. "Seit wann weißt du es?" "Kurz nach Sirius... T-tod hat Professor D-dumble-dore sie mir gesagt... Professor Trelawney war es, die sie machte, darum hat Professor Dumbledore sie überhaupt eingestellt. Es war bei ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch..." "Professor Trelawney? Sie kann wirklich wahrsagen?", fragte Professor McGonagall, die mitgehört hatte. "Manchmal... aber keine Angst, Professor. Wenn sie eine wirkliche Prophezeiung macht, dann ist ihre Stimme rau und heißer und nicht so... mystisch, wie sie sonst immer klingt. Und alles was sie uns sonst immer erzählt, ist Quatsch." Erleichtert atmete die Professorin aus.

Die Tür zur Großen Halle ging wieder auf und Moody kam herein. Er hielt ein kleines Fläschchen in der Hand, sie wussten alle, was dort drin war. Aber er steuerte nicht auf Snape zu, sondern auf Remus und Harry. Ungeduldig hielt er ihnen das Fläschchen entgegen. "Ich dachte, ihr solltet es vorher auch noch kontrollieren... in den heutigen Zeiten ist das einfach nötig." Harry nahm die kleine Flasche. "_Potter_ kann Veritaserum sicher nicht erkennen... er kann überhaupt nichts erkennen. Zaubertränke war noch nie sein stärkstes Fach.", höhnte Snape, doch funkelte Belustigung in seinen Augen. "Auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht glauben _Severus_, Harry hat ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke." Professor McGonagall klang unheimlich stolz. "Ein Ohnegleichen?", fragten Harry und Snape gleichzeitig fassungslos. "Die nächste Party von Professor Slughorn ist Freitag.", grinste Remus. Harry warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. Vielen der Ordensmitglieder gelang es nur schwer ein Grinsen zu verstecken. "Ich werde... ich werde dich.. ich werde dich.." "Du wirst mich..? Mit Schockzaubern und Kuscheltieren bewerfen?" Einige lachten und auch Remus musste sehr schwer an sich halten um nicht los zu prusten. "... dich nicht in meiner Dankesrede für den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse erwähnen." Remus zwinkerte überrascht und auch der Rest der Mitglieder sah ihn nur an. Snape war der Erste, der lachte.. und Harry konnte ihn einige Sekunden nur anstarren. Snape lachen zu sehen, hätte Harry sich niemals auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen können. "Remus... was meinst du denn, was man für die Vernichtung Voldemorts bekommt? Mhhh?" Moody lachte als nächstes und schließlich fiel auch der Rest mit ein. "Harry... du bist es, der uns die ganzen Jahre gefehlt hat." Harry lächelte Alastor dankbar an. "Veritaserum.", meinte er schließlich und gab Remus das Fläschchen. Die Leute beruhigten sich wieder und Remus bestätigte, dass es sich um das gewollte Serum handelte. Moody tröpfelte Snape drei Tropfen in den Mund und verhörte ihn. Snape sagte das, was er auch schon vorher gesagt hatte und so atmeten doch einige der Mitglieder erleichtert auf. "Was machen wir jetzt mit den wirklichen Verrätern?", fragte Moody grimmig. "Töten... oder wegsperren." "Ich geh dann mal... ihr schafft das sicher ohne mich. Denkt auch daran den anderen zu überführen." Harry stand auf, nickte Remus noch einmal zu und ging dann auf die Tür zur Eingangshalle zu. Sie alle blickten ihm bei jedem Schritt, den er machte, hinter her. Sie alle wussten nun, dass alles mit ihm gewonnen werden würde oder alles fallen würde. Sie hatten nur eine einzige Chance es den Leuten zu zeigen und Voldemort endlich klar zu machen, was sie von seinen Plänen hielten... nämlich nichts. Ihm schoss ein Bild von Draco Malfoy durch den Kopf. Warum bloß musste er tot sein... warum musste er sein Mörder sein. Gleich würde er ihm Bett liegen und wieder nicht schlafen können. Wieder würde er ihn sterben sehen, würde sehen, wie er ihn getötet hatte. "Er lebt noch.", Snape hatte die drei Wörter sehr leise gesagt, doch sie halten in der Großen Halle wieder. Harry drehte sich um. "Draco Malfoy lebt noch... was meinst du, warum ich unbedingt wollte, dass er es ist, der bei mir sitzt, wenn ich dich trainiere? Aber du musst keine Angst haben.. ich habe ihm die Erinnerungen daran gelöscht." Sein Herz wurde leichter und ein kleines Lächeln bereitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Das freut mich." Er verließ die Halle. "Ich wusste schon immer, dass er besser ist, als sein Vater.", murmelte Professor Snape leise.

Sich Zeit lassend kam er schließlich langsamer, als sonst beim Portrait der Fetten Dame an. Er nannte ihr das Passwort und betrat dann den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass schon alle schliefen, doch das war nicht der Fall. Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren noch wach. Sie saßen auf drei Sesseln am Kamin und unterhielten sich leise. Sie blickten alle drei auf, als Harry eintrat. "Hey.", meinte er leise. "Setz dich zu uns.", sagte Hermine. Sie schwiegen, denn keiner wusste so richtig was er sagen sollte und Harry wünschte sich so sehr, ihnen sagen zu dürfen, was passiert war, aber das durfte er nicht oder wenn er es tun würde, würde er tot umfallen und das könnte er so kurz vor dem Endkampf nun wirklich nicht machen. "Wie war es?", fragte Ron schließlich vorsichtig. "Nun ja... informativ... ja informativ." Am liebsten würde er ihnen alles erzählen. Von Malfoy, von Snape, von den Verrätern, von Remus, von Moody und von dem Kampf, den sie morgen kämpfen würden. Sie würden ihm helfen... verdammt, er konnte sich nicht einmal richtig von ihnen verabschieden. Er würde es so aussehen lassen, als würde er auf ein Ordenstreffen gehen und sie würden nicht wissen, dass er kämpfen würde. Sie würden die Nachricht von seiner Niederlage oder von seinem Sieg von irgendjemandem erfahren und wahrscheinlich nicht von ihm. Aber Andererseits konnten sie so auch nicht mit ihm mit kämpfen. Sie konnten sich nicht in Gefahr bringen, sondern würden denken, er säße irgendwo und nahm an einem Ordenstreffen teil. Tränen, weil er das Gefühl hatte seine Freunde zu betrügen, stiegen ihm in die Augen. Schnell senkte er den Kopf und wischte sie sich unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln. "Ich gehe ins Bett. Schlaft gut... ach kommt... lasst euch mal umarmen." Er ging auf Hermine zu und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Auch Ron bekam eine Umarmung ab. Über seine Schulter warfen sich die Drei erstaunte Blicke zu. Ginny bekam einen extra langen Kuss, ehe er ihnen noch einmal gute Nacht wünschte und die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf stieg.

Er hatte gerade den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler betreten, als Hermine stirnrunzelnd meinte: "Da ist irgendwas faul."

Harry zog sich um, legte sich in sein Bett, zog seinen Vorhang zu und starrte diesen an. Noch hatte er nicht realisiert, was es bedeutete, dass Malfoy noch lebte, aber langsam sickerte es bei ihm ein. Sein Herz wurde etwas leichter und ein Teil seiner riesigen Schuld verschwand. _Noch_ war er kein Mörder. Das Schnarchen von Neville und das ruhige Atmen der beiden anderen Jungs erfüllte den Schlafsaal und während sich Harry ein letztes Mal so heimisch fühlte, ging im ein Satz nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Morgen schon wird alles vorbei sein.


	89. 88 Kapitel

**88. Kapitel – Auf in die Schlacht!**

Harry konnte nicht verhindern einfach nur auf den roten Umhang zu starren. Remus hatte sich für einheitliche Kleidung entschieden und so würden sie nun alle schwarze Hosen und T-shirts tragen darüber einen dunkelroten Umhang auf dessen linker Brusttasche ein kleiner goldener Phönix abgebildet war. Die Kleidung hatte auch der frühere Orden des Phönix getragen und Harry hatte die Sachen seines Vaters bekommen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl für ihn. Er würde in den Kleidern, in denen schon sein Vater gekämpft hatte, kämpfen. Er schloss noch einmal die Augen und atmete tief durch. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte er sehr unruhig geschlafen, sich immer wieder hin und her gewälzt und immer wieder war er aufgewacht. In seinem Kopf hatten ihm die verschiedensten Leute an den Kopf geworfen, er wäre ein Mörder und Harry grauste der Gedanke, bald selbst ein Mörder oder ein Toter zu sein. Vorsichtig zog er den Umhang an und strich die eine oder andere Falte glatt. Noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel werfend, ging er zu seinem Koffer und holte das Schwert Gordric Gryffindors heraus. Mit seinem Finger fuhr er den Namen des Gründers nach. "Ich hoffe, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen." Leise waren die Worte über seine Lippen gekommen. Noch einmal sah er sich in seinem Schlafsaal um. Hier hatte er nun all die Jahre geschlafen. Er faltete den Tarnumhang auseinander und strich noch einmal über die drei Briefe, die auf seinem Bett lagen. Er trat ans Fenster und sah noch einmal über die Ländereien, sich still verabschiedend. Natürlich er hoffte er, er würde gewinnen... aber wenn dies nicht der Fall war, so wollte er wenigstens allem tschüß gesagt haben, auch wenn das vielleicht lächerlich klang. Er warf sich den Tarnumhang über und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Leise stieg er die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab.

An deren Ende angekommen, verharrte er erst einmal einige Sekunden, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot war so vertraut, hatte er es doch schon so oft gesehen. Seine Mitschüler die für Prüfungen lernten, Snape explodiert spielten, Bücher lasen, Hausaufgaben machten, sich unterhielten oder herum alberten. Sie alle wussten nichts davon, dass in wenigen Stunden der entscheidende Kampf stattfinden würde. Der Kampf, der über alles entscheiden würden, ob Voldemort die Herrschaft an sich reißen oder ob sie am Ende triumphieren würden. Er sah zu der Ecke hinüber, wo Ginny, Ron und Hermine saßen. Hermine saß tief über ein Buch gebeugt auf einem Sofa. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter gelehnt, der in ein Schachspiel mit Ginny vertieft war. Ginnys Haare glänzten in der untergehenden Sommersonne und ihre Augen funkelten aufgeregt, da sie gerade einen von Rons Springern geschlagen hatte. Blumenduft stieg Harry in die Nase, als er an ihnen vorbei schlich und sein Herz wurde mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, schwerer. Er war nun am Portraitloch angekommen, doch er konnte es nicht unterlassen, noch einen allerletzten Blick zurück zu werfen, wo er doch gleich nur noch von kämpfenden Leuten umgeben sein würde.

Er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und schritt dann zügig weiter. Nun konnte er es sich nicht mehr leisten zurück zu blicken, denn das würde ihn nur noch mehr runter ziehen. Er dachte an seine Eltern, an Cedric, an Sirius und an Professor Dumbledore. Heute sollte nun der Tag sein, an dem er sie alle rächen würde.

Er zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf, faltete ihn zusammen, steckte ihn in eine seiner Umhangtaschen und betrat dann die Große Halle. In ihr wimmelte es nur so von Leuten, die hin und her liefen, sich noch einmal umarmten oder sich viel Glück wünschten. Auf den ersten Blick war es für Harry ungewohnt, sie alle in den dunkelroten Umhängen zu sehen, doch er gewöhnte sich recht schnell daran. Zielsicher ging er auf Remus zu. Jeder an dem er vorbei lief, nickte ihm respektvoll zu und Harry nickte jedes Mal zurück.

"Remus?" "Ja, Harry?" "Wer wird... Nagini töten?" "Severus und ich werden das übernehmen." "Ich... ich möchte euch bitten, das hier zu benutzen. Ich denke, es ist das Richtige, um die Schlange zu töten und den Horkrux zu zerstören." Harry hielt Remus das Schwert hin, welcher es eine Weile nur fragend musterte, doch dann entdeckte er den Namen. "...H-harry?... Das Schwert von... Godric Gryffindor?" Er nickte nur und drückte es ihm in die Hand. "Pass auf dich auf Remus." "Du auch Harry... du auch... ich muss noch einmal zu Severus... du entschuldigst mich?" Wieder nickte Harry und somit verschwand Remus zwischen den Leuten.

Er wollte sich gerade auf einen Stuhl setzten, als er fünf Leute entdeckte, die auf ihn zu kamen. Mr., Mrs., Bill, Fred und George Weasley näherten sich ihm langsam. "Harry...", schniefte die Mutter seines besten Freundes und seiner Freundin. Sie zog ihn in eine erdrückende Umarmung und trat dann wieder einen Schritt zurück. Mr. Weasley und Bill klopften ihm auf die Schulter und traten dann auch wieder einen Schritt zurück. Fred und George traten vor. "Es ist aber auch zu schade..." "...dass wir eure Hochzeit nicht noch feiern können,..." "...bevor du ins Gras beißt." "Obwohl..." "...kann man auch noch..." "...den überaus heiligen Bund der Ehe..." "...mit einem Toten eingehen?" "Darüber müssen wir uns informieren,..." "...wenn wir von der Schlammschlacht zurück sind." Fred umarmte ihn, während George sich eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte. "Da geht er hin..." "...unser Kleinster." Auch George umarmte ihn. "Hat dich unsere liebe kleine Schwester..." "...wenigstens vorher..." "...ordentlich abgeknutscht?" "Zur Not übernehmen..." "...wir das auch." "Sie weiß hier von nichts." "Sie weiß hier von nichts?!" "Das geht so aber nicht Harrylein." "Gut, wenn ihr wollt, dass ich tot umkippe bevor ich Voldemort auch nur begegnet bin, gehe ich schnell noch einmal zurück, okay?" Seine Stimme klang etwas bissig und so hoben die Zwillinge abwehrend die Hände.

Harry spürte zwei beruhigende Hände auf seinen Schultern und so blickte er sich um. Professor McGonagall war hinter ihn getreten und sah nun die Weasley-Zwillinge streng an. "Mr. und Mr. Weasley... Harry hat einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen. Es ist ihm nicht gestattet auch nur eines der Geheimnisse des Ordens weiter zu erzählen und ein geheimer Angriff auf das Lager sie-wissen-schon-wens gehört gewiss dazu... so Leid mir das auch tut." Noch einmal drückte sie seine Schultern fest, wünschte ihm viel Glück und ging dann zurück auf ihren Platz.

"Harry..." Mrs. Weasleys Augen waren sehr feucht und das erste glitzernde Nass verließ ihre Augenwinkel. "Ich habe dich immer wie einen Sohn geliebt und tue es auch heute noch. Wenn es einer schafft das alles hier zu beenden, dann bist du es. Ich vertraue dir." Sie zog ihn erneut in eine feste Umarmung und musterte ihn noch einmal, ehe sie sich zusammen mit ihren beiden Söhnen und ihrem Mann umdrehte. "Mr. und Mrs. Weasley?" "Harry.. Arthur und Molly." "Ehmm... okay Arthur und Molly.." "Ja?" "Wenn ich... wenn ich es nicht überleben sollte... können sie... können sie Ginny sagen, dass ich sie liebe?" Die beiden sahen ihn erstaunt an, nickten dann aber und auf Mollys Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln.

Das Weasley Ehepaar hatte schon fast ihren Platz erreicht, als Molly murmelte: "Er wird ein wunderbarer Schwiegersohn sein." Arthur nickte lächelnd.

Remus kehrte auch zu seinem Platz zurück. "Alles geklärt?", fragte Harry. "Ja, alles geklärt." Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf ihren Stühlen nieder. Auch die restlichen Mitglieder setzten sich und es kehrte Ruhe ein. Moony stand auf. "Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um Voldemort endlich zu zeigen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann und dass wir das nicht mit uns machen lassen. Wir werden Seite an Seite kämpfen und gemeinsam stark sein. Wir werden-" Er schwieg, als eine leise Melodie erklang. Sie klang entschlossen, mutig und kraftbringend. Sie alle lauschten nur dem Klang der Melodie und fühlten sich für alles gewappnet, das kommen würde. Harry lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Er kannte diesen Gesang. Fawkes war nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt und flog nun durch den Euleneingang in die Große Halle. Der Phönix flog eine Runde über all ihre Köpfe, noch immer trällernd. Ganz so, als wolle er ihnen viel Glück wünschen und ihnen Mut machen und es schien zu funktionieren, denn die Mienen der Anwesenden wurden Entschlossener. Er flog direkt auf Harry zu und landete vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Eine Zeit lang sah er ihn einfach nur an und sang sein Lied zu Ende. Harry konnte nicht anders als in die schwarzen Augen des Tieres zu starren und einen Moment hatte er den Eindruck der Vogel hätte ihm zugezwinkert. Fawkes verschwand in einer Stichflamme. Zurück ließ er Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix, die bereit waren zu kämpfen, komme was wolle. Weder Remus noch Harry hielten es für angebracht noch etwas zu sagen und so standen sie auf und verließen die Große Halle. Sie ließen Hogwarts hinter sich und mit jedem Schritt, den Harry tat, glaubte er mehr daran, dass er gewinnen würde.


	90. 89 Kapitel

**89. Kapitel - Der Anfang vom Ende**

Im kleinen Dorf Little Hangleton war es ziemlich ruhig. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte die Häuser in ein schönes rot. Auf dem Hügel thronte das große zerfallene 'Riddle-Haus', das vor vielen Jahren einmal das prächtigste weit und breit gewesen war. Das Dach war über die Jahre noch löchriger geworden und der Efeu wuchs noch immer über das Haus. Doch etwas hatte sich in den Jahren geändert. Keiner der Bewohner konnte sagen, wie jemand dies tun konnte, doch das Haus schien wieder bewohnt zu sein und das trotz seiner Vergangenheit. Wenn die Sonne unterging, dann wandelte sich das kleine Dorf. Keine Menschenseele war mehr auf den Straßen. Niemand traute sich mehr hinaus, sobald die Sonne verschwunden war. Ängstlich zogen die Menschen dann ihre Klappläden zu und versteckten sich in ihren Häusern. Seit einiger Zeit machte der Besitzer des 'Gehängten Manns' keine guten Geschäfte mehr.

So auch an diesem Abend, als die Sonne immer weiter nach unten wanderte. Eilig tranken die Menschen ihre Gläser aus und bezahlten das Bestellte. Sie verließen den Dorfpub und kehrten in ihre Häuser zurück, in denen sie sich sicher fühlten, denn sie befürchteten wieder die Schreie durch das Dorf hallen zu hören, wie sie es seit Nächten taten.

Die Eile lag sogar in der Luft und jeder Bewohner nahm sie war. Aber es gab da noch etwas, etwas das niemand wahr nahm.

Am Rande des Dorfes tauchte eine Gruppe von Leuten auf. Sie kamen mit leisen _Plops_ und verschwanden dann wieder.

Auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes erschienen ebenfalls Leute und verschwanden dann wieder.

In dem zerfallenen Haus des Gärtners des Riddle-Hauses erschienen ebenfalls zwei Männer mit einem fast nicht hörbaren _Plop_. Auch sie verschwanden wieder, nachdem sie einen kurzen Zauberspruch gemurmelt hatten.

Die Sonne ging unter und eine drückende Stille legte sich über das Dorf. Es wurde dunkler, nicht stockdunkel, aber in den Augen des jungen Mannes, der den anderen Leuten ein Zeichen gab, dunkel genug. Ein Zauberstab erschien plötzlich in der Luft. Er wurde auf einen kleinen Stein am Boden gerichtet, welcher die Farbe änderte und rundlicher wurde. Der Stein wurde zu einem kleinen einheimischen Vogel, der sich erhob und auf die Straße flog. Die Unsichtbaren folgten ihm.

Auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes passierte das Gleiche, nur dass der Vogel von einem älteren Mann verwandelt wurde.

Unbemerkt schlichen beide Gruppen in die Mitte des Dorfes, wo sie sich trafen und dann gemeinsam gen Osten gingen. Leise kamen sie am Fuße des Hügels, auf dem das Anwesen der Riddles lag, an. Die Menschen teilten sich wieder. Während die eine Hälfte sich beim Hinaufgehen des Hügels links hielt, hielt sich die andere Gruppe Menschen rechts. Plötzlich blieben beide Gruppen stehen und warteten. Aufmerksam blickten sie sich um.

oOo

"Lupin kommen Sie." "Natürlich, Severus." Der Zaubertränkelehrer zog seinen Zauberstab und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür des kleinen Gärtnerhäuschens. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, während sich die Finger seiner linken Hand um einen eisernen Schlüsselbund krallten. Beide verließen das kleine Haus und die Tür schwang hinter ihnen wieder zu. Severus packte seinen Zauberstab und den Schlüsselbund weg. Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen sie weiter. Das Schwert Gryffindors hatte Snape widerwillig geschrumpft und in eine seiner Umhangtaschen getan.

Beide hielten abrupt inne, als eine Person in schwarzem Umhang mit weißer Maske kurz vor ihnen auftauchte und den Weg zum Anwesen entlang schritt.

Sobald sie außer Reichweite war, holte Snape zischend Luft. "Hoffentlich läuft Potter ihr nicht über den Weg." Er warf einen kalkulierenden Blick an die Stelle, wo er Remus vermutete. "...Bellatrix Lestrange?" "Ja.. die hat uns gerade noch gefehlt. Hoffen wir, dass er nur sie gerufen hat und nicht mehr." Remus nickte, fügte dann allerdings schnell ein "Ja" hinzu, als ihm einfiel, dass der Zaubertränkemeister ihn nicht sehen konnte. Ihre Angst blieb unbegründet, denn es tauchten keine weiteren Personen auf. "Also ist es wohl kein volles Treffen... oder Severus?" "Nur weil Lestrange hier alleine rumgelaufen ist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass nicht noch mehr Todesser, als wir erwarten, im Haus sind... und jetzt Ruhe!" Remus kam der Aufforderung nach und blieb leise. Sie waren inzwischen an einer Tür auf der linken Seite des Hauses angekommen. Es war eine dicke Holztür mit einem eingerosteten Schloss, doch Severus ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Leise holte er den Schlüsselbund wieder heraus und schloss die Tür auf. Danach steckte er ihn wieder ein und drückte leicht gegen die Tür, welche daraufhin aufschwang.

Lautlos schlich Snape hinein, Lupin folgte ihm. Der Zaubertränkemeister schien genau zu wissen, wo er hin musste, denn er ging zielstrebig zu einem großen Schrank in der rechten Hälfte des Zimmers. Remus sah sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas um. Das Zimmer war sehr herunter gekommen, es war wohl früher einmal eine Art Hintereingang gewesen. Ein winziges Fenster war neben der Tür, allerdings war es mit Brettern zugenagelt worden. Das einzige Möbelstück in dem Raum war der große Schrank, dessen Türen Severus gerade vorsichtig öffnete. Leise knarrend ging sie auf. Doch beide zuckten erschreckt zusammen und Snape fluchte leise. Allerdings blieb alles weiterhin ruhig und so fuhr er fort. Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und schwang ihn kompliziert hin und her. Remus beobachtete das Schwingen des Zauberstabes interessiert. Es dauerte beinahe drei Minuten, bis Snape den Zauberstab endlich wegsteckte und dann zu einer weiteren Tür ging. Er öffnete diese und beide traten in eine größerer Halle.

oOo

Es wurde dunkler und die beiden Gruppen warteten angespannt, noch immer in die Luft starrend. Und dann ganz plötzlich passierte das, worauf sie gewartet hatten. Eine große leicht goldschimmernde Kuppel umgab das Anwesen der Riddles wenige Sekunden und ging dann zu Bruch. Der Schutzzauber fiel und dann war wieder alles wie vorher. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass weder die Todesser noch Voldemort etwas bemerkt hatten, denn dann hatten sie mehr Zeit.

Die Gruppe, die rechts entlang gegangen war, ging schweigend und so leise wie möglich weiter und überquerte die Stelle, wo wenige Sekunden vorher noch das Schild gewesen war. Nichts passierte und einer der rotgekleideten Menschen atmete erleichtert aus, spürte dann aber einen Stoß in die Rippen und ein gezischtes: "Ruhe!" Unbemerkt gingen sie weiter und steuerten genau auf den Haupteingang zu. Sie kamen an der Tür an und einer entdeckte einen Todesser, der gelangweilt ein paar Schritte auf und ab lief. Sein Gesicht wurde auch von einer weißen Maske verdeckt und ehe er sich versah, wurde er von einem Zauberspruch in den Rücken getroffen. Der Todesser fiel in sich zusammen und schwebte dann etwas über dem Boden. Er wurde in eine nichteinsehbare Ecke gelegt. Ein anderer öffnete die Tür lautlos und sie alle traten ein in das Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords.


	91. 90 Kapitel

**90. Kapitel - Das Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords**

Die Gruppe von Menschen, die sich nach links gewendet hatte, trat zu einem weiteren Hintereingang. Sie öffneten leise die Tür und drangen unbemerkt in das Haus ein.

oOo

Severus Snape und Remus Lupin schlichen durch die Eingangshalle und traten dann zu einer Tür rechts neben einer Treppe, die in die obere Etage führte. Die Tür lag versteckt und hätte Snape nicht auf sie zugesteuert, hätte Remus sie nicht bemerkt. Sie war angelehnt und sie verharrten beide einen Moment, ehe sie eintraten. Remus konnte nicht viel erkennen, nur dass es ein ziemlich großer Raum war, in dem wenige Möbel standen. Ein großer mottenzerfressener Teppich lag auf dem Boden und schwere dunkle Vorhänge hingen vor dem einzigen Fenster im Zimmer, weshalb es ziemlich dunkel war. Eine große Schlange lag zusammengerollt auf dem Teppich, das konnten beide trotz der Dunkelheit sehen. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und verriegelte die Tür, danach machte er sich sichtbar. Remus tat es ihm gleich, während der Zaubertränkemeister das Schwert vergrößerte. Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Schlange, welche sich aufgerichtet hatte. Sie zischte etwas, das natürlich weder Snape noch Lupin verstehen konnten und Remus wünschte sich daraufhin Harry her, doch hatte er nicht lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Snape hatte einen Zauberspruch gemurmelt. Ein weiß-bläulicher Strahl löste sich aus der Spitze und raste auf die Schlange zu. Leider prallte er einfach an einem dunkelroten Schutzschild ab, das wenige Sekunden aufflackerte. Snape fluchte, ließ sich aber sonst nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Der Ordensanführer legte einen Stillezauber auf das Zimmer, wandte der Schlange aber nie den Rücken zu. Sie war wahnsinnig schnell mussten beide feststellen, als sie nach vorne schnellte und auf Snape zuschoss. Ihre spitzen Giftzähne blitzten im Licht, das Remus mit seinem Zauberstab gemacht hatte, auf.

oOo

Die Gruppe, die nun in der Eingangshalle stand, schlich leise weiter. Sie hatten einen Plan des Hauses gezeichnet und jeder einzelne von ihnen wusste nun, wie das Haus der Riddles aufgebaut war. "Hier lang.", zischte Moody. Er humpelte vor und die anderen folgten ihm. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf und dort teilten sie sich wieder auf. 15 Leute gingen nach rechts und die anderen 14 gingen nach links. Beide würden sie jeweils einen "Todesseraufenthaltsraum" ansteuern und die dort Anwesenden ausschalten. Sie sollten möglichst diskret vorgehen und so leise wie möglich. Je leiser sie waren, desto mehr Chancen hatten sie, dass wussten sie.

oOo

Tonks war eine der Personen, die sich mit Harry durch den anderen Hintereingang geschlichen hatten. Wieder teilten sie sich auf. 10 Personen durchkämmten die untere rechte Seite des Hauses, während 10 andere Leute sich um die linke kümmerten. Übrig blieben weitere sieben, die sich in der Eingangshalle positionierten und angespannt warteten. Harry rieb seine Narbe und kam dem Tipp nach, dem sein ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer ihm gegeben hatte. Harry konzentrierte sich auf Ron, Hermine und Ginny, um Voldemort denken zu lassen, es wäre nur ein besonders glücklicher Moment, denn diese ließen den dunklen Lord Schmerzen haben, genau wie, wenn Voldemort besonders wütend war. Aber Lord Voldemort schien nichts zu bemerken, denn es stürmten keine Todesser in die Eingangshalle und alles andere blieb auch weiterhin ruhig. Harrys Gedanken wanderten zu Remus und Snape, die Nagini töten würden und er hoffte sehnlichst, dass sie es schaffen und sich nicht verletzen würden.

oOo

Die Schlange stürzte sich auf Snape, doch dieser konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Allerdings schoss sie direkt danach auf Remus zu. Auch dieser konnte dank seiner Werwolfreflexe ausweichen. Wieder schoss sie auf ihn zu und wieder wich er aus. Snape deutete wieder auf die Schlange und schloss sie magisch ein. Die Schlange bäumte sich auf, doch sie konnte nicht entwischen. Sie zischte wütend, doch keiner der beiden ließ sich einschüchtern. "Auf drei... eins-zwei-drei!" Die beiden feuerten den gleichen Fluch ab und dieser ging durch den magischen Käfig von Snape hindurch, aber wieder prallten sie am Schutzzauber ab. Sie probierten es immer und immer wieder, doch es schien nur sehr wenig zu nützen, denn erst nach dem sechsten Mal, flackerte der Schutzbann heftiger. Aber immer noch nur leicht. Beide bissen die Zähne zusammen und probierten es weiter.

oOo

Die Gruppe, die für die untere Etage zuständig war, fand nur insgesamt drei Todesser, welche sie alle in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzten und fesselten, so dass sie erst in vielen Stunden wieder aufwachen würden. Sicherheitshalber nahmen sie aber auch die Zauberstäbe der Personen an sich.

oOo

Harry hielt vor Schreck die Luft an, als eine Person im schwarzen Umhang mit weißer Maske die Treppe hinunter kam. Er hatte zwar schon öfter Todessern gegenüber gestanden, aber sein Herz pochte trotzdem laut. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Todesserin, soviel hatte er inzwischen erkannt, würde es trotz des großen Abstands hören müssen. Aber das tat sie anscheinend nicht, denn sie lief einfach weiter.

oOo

Tonks Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, wer dort die Treppe hinunter schritt. Sie griff nach Harry, der direkt neben ihr stand und presste eine Hand auf seinen Mund.

oOo

Harry fuhr erschreckt zusammen, als er die Hand auf seinem Mund spürte, aber er beruhigte sich wieder, als er erkannte, dass es Tonks war. Allerdings zog er verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er konnte sehr wohl leise sein! Die Todesserin lief weiter und Harry ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie fing plötzlich an mit sich selbst zu sprechen und Harry meinte, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. "Ja.. der dunkle Lord wird Potter schon bald töten." Sie lachte laut auf und Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

Er schloss die Augen, denn Bilder strömten in ihn ein. Bilder die er so sehnlichst vergessen wollte. Bilder, von denen er gehofft hatte, eine lange Zeit Ruhe zu haben. Er fühlte sich in der Zeit zurück versetzt und plötzlich sah er sich selber wieder in der Mysteriumsabteilung und Sirius wie er seine Cousine auslachte. Wie sie ihren Zauberstab schwang und ein roter Strahl auf ihn zuschoss. Das Lächeln, das plötzlich einfror und sein Blick. Der Blick, der ihn in so vielen Träumen gejagt hatte. Sirius, der zurück und durch den Vorhang fiel. Wieder fühlte er dieses Gefühl. Das Gefühl, dass Sirius gleich wieder auftauchen und lachen würde. "Reingelegt!" Wie sehr wünschte er sich, das Gesicht wieder zu sehen. Tränen traten in seine Augen und wieder spürte er die Arme um sich. Die Arme, die ihn abhielten zu Sirius zur rennen und wieder aus dem Vorhang hervor zu holen. "Nein..", schluchzte er in die Hand von Tonks. Sie erstickte sein Gesagtes, aber Harry versuchte sich los zu reißen. Er würde es ihr zeigen. Er würde sie umbringen. Von wegen.. er würde nicht zu schwach sein... und sie würde sehen, wie es wäre einen Folterfluch von ihm abzubekommen. Sie würde um Gnade betteln. Eine unglaubliche Wut überrannte Harry.

Er hatte es gerade geschafft sich von der Aurorin los zu reißen, als die Todesserin ein Strahl direkt in den Rücken traf. Sie war inzwischen an der Tür angekommen und sackte dort in sich zusammen. Sie erhob sich in die Luft und wurde gefesselt. Bellatrix Lestrange wurde in einen der Räume gebracht und ihr Zauberstab wurde ihr abgenommen. Harry sah dem erstarrt zu. "Sie wird ihre Strafe bekommen, Harry.", flüsterte Tonks ihm beruhigend zu. Tränen traten aus Harrys Augenwinkeln und liefen über seine Wange. Er unterdrückte das Schluchzen nur schwer. Immer und immer wieder sah er Sirius Gesicht. All die Schuldgefühle, die er so tief in sich eingeschlossen hatte, traten wieder an die Oberfläche. "Ist gut, Harry... wir werden Sirius rächen... aber erst Harry... erst ist der Mörder deiner Eltern dran." Tonks Stimme klang zornig, aber Harry hörte auch ihre Tränen. Einen letzten Blick warf er zu der Tür, hinter der die Todesserin lag, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Er würde Sirius rächen... alleine das war schon Grund genug den Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort zu gewinnen.


	92. 91 Kapitel

**91. Kapitel - Abschied**

Die letzten älteren Schüler kehrten hastig in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück und ließen sich dort auf den Sesseln und Sofas nieder. Andere schrieben noch schnell einen Aufsatz zu Ende oder unterhielten sich mit ihren Freunden. So taten es auch Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Bis sich das Thema plötzlich wechselte, als Hermine fragte: "Harry ist aber ganz schön lange weg. Er wollte doch nur noch seinen Aufsatz schreiben." "Hermine... nicht alle Leute werden so schnell mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig wie du." "Und du schließt immer von dir auf andere.", erwiderte Ron. Ginny, die einen Streit kommen sah, unterbrach sie: "Jetzt habt ihr wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit gefunden!" Beide warfen ihr giftige Blicke zu, doch tauschten sie dann ein verliebtes Lächeln. Ginny seufzte und stand dann auf. "Ich gehe mal nachsehen, wo Harry bleibt." Ron nickte, während Hermine ihren Kopf wieder zwischen die Seiten ihres Buches steckte, das auf ihren Knien lag.

Ginny lächelte still und lief dann die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.

"Harry?... Harry?"

Erst klopfte sie an die Tür, doch als niemand antwortete sie, drückte sie die Klinke hinunter.

Leise betrat sie den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Harrys Bett. Seine Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Ginny lächelte und schlich leise an das Bett heran. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Vorhänge und erstarrte dann. Das Lächeln fror ihr ein, als sie nur auf die drei Briefe starrte und schließlich stieß sie einen Schrei aus. Sie hörte viele Schritte auf der Treppe und wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Schüler stürmten in das Zimmer, die Zauberstäbe gezogen. Ron stand ganz vorne und rauschte zu seiner Schwester. "Ginny, was ist los?" Ginny starrte noch immer auf die Briefe und streckte zittrig eine Hand nach dem aus, auf dem ihr Name stand. Ron sah die Briefe nun auch und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. "Ich denke, ihr könnt wieder gehen. Ginny war wohl bloß so besorgt, weil Harry nicht in seinem Bett lag. Er ist wahrscheinlich noch mal bei McGonagall... ihr wisst schon... Schulsprecherkram halt." Die Schüler nickten und verließen noch immer etwas misstrauisch den Raum. Doch ihr Misstrauen verflog schnell und sie setzten sich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine sah verwirrt erst Ginny und dann Ron an. Ron zog den Vorhang um Harrys Bett ganz auf und ließ sich dann auf dem Bett nieder. Hermine trat näher und ihr Blick fiel auf die beiden Briefe, die noch auf dem Bett lagen. Ron nahm seinen Brief und reichte Hermine ihren. Währenddessen öffnete Ginny mit sehr zittrigen Händen ihren Brief und setzte sich auf Rons Bett. Hermine ließ sich neben ihrer Freundin nieder und sie alle lasen, was Harry ihnen geschrieben hatte.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_du bist so klug, du weißt wahrscheinlich schon längst was los ist. Vergiss es. Tu mir den Gefallen und lass deinen Reise-ähnlichen-Umhang und deinen Zauberstab wo sie sind. Nicht einmal du wirst mich finden. _

_McGonagall - sie ist weg _

_Alastor - er ist weg_

_Remus - er ist auch weg_

_Tonks - vergesst es_

_Ihr werdet mich nicht finden, denn jeder, der es euch sagen könnte ist nicht da. Lass es meine Sache sein. Bleib wo du bist. Vielleicht ist es egoistisch von mir, das zu sagen. Aber bitte, bitte bleib wo du bist. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Hermine. Ich will, dass du bleibst wo du bist. Erfülle mir diesen Wunsch, es könnte mein letzter sein. Sei klug, Hermine. Halte sie davon ab. Ich weiß, dass sie versuchen werden mir zu folgen, aber langsam werde ich ganz gut darin meine Spuren zu verwischen. (Eigentlich hat das Alastor gemacht... aber das braucht ihr ja nicht zu wissen) Hermine, ich bitte dich, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Und zwar nicht im kämpfen. Ich habe genug Leute um mich, die mir helfen werden so gut es geht. Hilf mir, indem du sie davon abhältst. _

_Hermine, ich werde nicht nur dafür kämpfen meine Eltern zu rächen. Natürlich es ist ein guter Grund, aber ich habe in der Zwischenzeit auch andere Gründe ihn zu besiegen. Ich habe eine Familie gefunden. Eine Familie, die mich akzeptiert wie ich bin und darüber bin ich so froh. Hermine, du gehörst dazu! Du bist ein Teil meiner Familie und ich bin wahnsinnig stolz darauf. Und weil ich diese Familie habe, kämpfe ich für noch etwas. Ich kämpfe auch für eure Zukunft. Ich kämpfe dafür, dass du Ron in einer friedlichen Zeit heiraten wirst. (Das wirst du sicherlich tun. Jeder sieht, wie sehr ihr euch liebt.) Und ich will nicht, dass ihr Angst haben müsst, dass jeden Moment Todesser hineinstürmen und den schönsten Moment eures Lebens kaputt machen. Ich will das nicht Hermine. Und deshalb kämpfe ich. Ich möchte, dass ihr eine Menge Kinder bekommt. Vielleicht ist sogar ein rothaariges dabei? Mrs. Weasley würde sich so sehr freuen. Sie werden so viel Hunger haben wie Ron. Sicher auch auf Bücher. Hermine, ich will, dass du eine Ausbildung machst und einen Beruf hast. Ich will dich als Mutter vieler Kinder von Ron sehen. Aber vor allem will ich, dass deine Träume in Erfüllungen gehen und du dich immer wieder mit Ron vertragen wirst, wenn ihr euch gestritten habt. Ich will, dass du glücklich wirst und dafür kämpfe ich. Ich kämpfe für unsere Zukunft und bin stolz darauf. Egal, was ihr versucht hättet, ihr hättet mich nicht aufhalten können. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so übergehe, aber es ist für alle das Beste._

_Hermine, ich liebe dich, wie meine Schwester._

_Für mich BIST du meine Schwester._

_Die beste Schwester, die ich mir jemals wünschen konnte._

_Harry_

_P.S.: Kannst du kochen?_

_Lieber Ron,_

_ich bin nicht mehr da. (das hast du sicherlich gemerkt, denn sonst würdest du diesen Brief nicht lesen...) Ich bin losgezogen, um zu kämpfen. Wir werden Voldemort besiegen, aber du wirst nicht dabei sein. Keine Sorge, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass auch du Ruhm bekommst. So viel Ruhm,... auf jeden Fall wird dein Name fallen, wenn ich den Orden des Merlin Ersterklasse bekomme. Ich kann mir mein Gesicht jetzt schon vorstellen, wenn ich da vorne stehe. Du auch? Davor habe ich fast mehr Angst, als vor dem Kampf. Ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass du die erste Schokofroschkarte bekommen wirst, die von mir gedruckt werden wird. _

_Ron, denk nicht daran mir zu folgen. Wir haben soviel zusammen durchgemacht und unsere anderen Abenteuer waren fast alle zusammen, aber Ron, das ist mein Kampf. Dieser Kampf ist mein Kampf! Ich werde ihn kämpfen und ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst. Ich will, dass du weiter lebst und nicht all dieses Grauen mit ansehen musst. Jetzt denk bloß nicht, ich halte dich für schwach. Das tue ich wirklich nicht. DU hast schon so viel Mut bewiesen und ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt. Ohne dich wäre ich nie soweit gekommen... wahrscheinlich hätte ich nicht mal den Troll überlebt. Siehst du, wie weit ich ohne dich gekommen wäre? Nicht mal den Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht hätte ich gefunden. Wahrscheinlich wäre McGonagall meine Mörderin gewesen. (Hör auf zu grinsen, das ist nicht komisch.) Obwohl... verschont hätte sie mich ganz sicher nicht. Ich wünschte, sie wäre genauso parteiisch, wie Snape, dieses Ekelpaket, es war. Wir hätten locker immer den Hauspokal gewonnen... und sicherlich auch den Quidditchpokal. ALLES IST IHRE SCHULD MCGONAGALL. (Jetzt darfst du grinsen, ich tue es auch gerade) Ach ja.. das waren noch Zeiten, als wir an nichts anderes dachten, als an Quidditch und Hauspunkte. Und genauso will ich, dass es wieder wird. Und England muss endlich wieder in das Finale der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Mach deinen Abschluss und werde Hüter von denen. Dich können sie sicherlich gebrauchen. Du hast schließlich immer super gespielt. Glaub an dich... und bevor ich es vergesse: Du wirst mit Hermine bestimmt ganz viele Kinder haben und glücklich sein. Deine Mum wird vielleicht mal für dich kochen (ob Hermine das kann? Muss ich sie unbedingt fragen... Aber sie ist gut in Zaubertränke... die Chancen stehen ganz gut, findest du nicht?!) Eines Tages wirst du "Agrippa" bekommen und deine Sammlung von Schokofroschkarten wird komplett sein. Ich wünsche dir das. Ich wünsche dir das wirklich. Werde glücklich, Ron. _

_Ich trete Voldemort kräftig in den Arsch von dir _

_(und lern endlich seinen Namen zu sagen)_

_Harry_

_Liebste Ginny,_

_ich liebe dich. Das muss ich dir gleich zu Anfang noch einmal sagen. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich wünschte, du müsstest dir keine Gedanken um mich machen. Ich will, dass du daran denkst, wie der Ring wohl aussehen wird, den ich dir an den Finger stecken werde. Und welche Farbe dein Kleid haben wird. Was für Blumen du haben willst. Was es zu essen geben wird. Ob ich das Tanzen noch beherrsche, damit wir uns nicht allzu lächerlich machen. Ob deine Mutter nach fünf oder schon zwei Minuten anfängt zu weinen. Ich will, dass du dir Gedanken darüber machst, welche Wandfarbe du in unserem Schlafzimmer haben willst und welche Haarfarbe unsere Kinder bekommen werden. Ich will, dass du dich danach fragst, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird. Ich will, dass du dir Gedanken über Kindernamen machst, nicht über den Krieg und dessen Ende. Ginny, ich habe noch so viel mit dir vor. Denkst du wirklich, ich werde einfach sterben? Nie und nimmer. Es ist einfach viel zu schön, was auf mich wartet. Da muss ich Voldemort einfach besiegen. Alleine schon, um dich glücklich zu sehen. (Ich hoffe doch, das bist du, wenn ich wieder komme). Ich liebe dich, Ginny. Vergiss das nie. Ich werde dich immer lieben, immer. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Auf immer und ewig. Nenn es wie du willst, aber glaub mir. Ich will ein Haus mit dir und den gleichen Ring am Finger, wie du. Ich will viele Kinder, die in einer Zeit aufwachsen, in der Frieden herrscht und sich niemand darüber Gedanken machen muss, ob Voldemort wieder kommt oder nicht. Und dafür kämpfe ich Ginny. Ich will, dass unsere Kinder in Frieden aufwachsen und glücklich sind. Ich will dich und all die anderen Leute viel mehr lachen sehen und hören. Dafür kämpfe ich, Ginny. Es ist meine Entscheidung und ich habe sie getroffen. Ich werde an dich und unsere zukünftigen Kinder denken. _

_Ich liebe dich, mein Engel._

_Harry_


	93. 92 Kapitel

**92. Kapitel - Unerwartete Hilfe**

Ginnys Brief rutschte als erstes aus ihrer Hand und segelte zu Boden. Alles in ihr war wie erstarrt. Ihr Herz hatte schon begriffen, worum es ging, aber ihr Kopf schrie noch laut Protest. Die ersten Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Sie starrte noch immer in ihre Hände und diese begannen zu verschwimmen. Sie ballte ihre rechte Hand zu einer Faust und schlug wütend neben sich auf die Bettdecke. Eine erdrückende Stille herrschte im Raum, die schließlich von Ron gebrochen wurde. "DIESER IDIOT! Der kann uns doch nicht einfach hier lassen." Er knüllte seinen Brief zusammen und warf ihn auf seinen Nachttischchen. Er starrte noch eine Sekunden auf die Kugel Pergament. "Wir müssen ihn finden. Hermine hast du eine Idee?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf leicht. Ihr Blick lag noch immer auf den Worten Harrys. Sie umklammerte den Brief fest, als könnte er ihr Halt geben. Ron sah zu seiner Schwester und seiner Freundin und erhob sich. Die beiden rückten benommen und er ließ sich zwischen ihnen nieder. Er zog beide in seine Arme und auch bei Hermine schien der Damm zu brechen. Unaufhaltsam schluchzte sie in Rons Umhang, ebenso Ginny. Schließlich wischte Ginny ihre Tränen weg und stand auf. "Ginny, wo willst du hin? Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine erstickt. Ginny antwortete nicht, sondern verließ den Raum.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich erschrocken an, während sie die hastigen Schritte, die Treppe hinunter laufen hörten.

Ginny kam im Gemeinschaftsraum an und wandte sich gleich nach links, um die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf zu laufen.

Auf ihrem Nachttisch fand sie, wonach sie gesucht hatte und eilig verließ sie das Zimmer wieder. Eine kleine Kugel, gerade so groß wie ein goldener Schnatz, umklammerte sie fest.

Demelza kam ihr entgegen und sobald sie ihre Tränen sah, wich ihr fröhliches Gesicht einem besorgten. "Was ist los, Ginny? Du kannst mir alles erzählen und ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen!" Ginny antwortete nicht, sondern schubste sie aus dem Weg und rannte die Treppe hinunter.

Demelza sah ihr ärgerlich hinterher, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Vielleicht würde sie später noch erfahren, was mit ihr los war.

oOo

Ginny riss die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal wieder auf und sah, dass Hermine und Ron noch immer auf dessen Bett saßen. Triumphierend hielt sie die kleine Kugel hoch. Ron sah sie total verständnislos an und so erklärte sie mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme, was es mit der Kugel auf sich hatte: "Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk... Er hat das Gegenstück. Wenn er in Gefahr ist, leuchtet sie rot. Je dunkler das Rot ist, desto schlimmer ist es. Wenn ich mich auf ihn konzentriere, bringt sie mich zu ihm." Ron öffnete erstaunt den Mund, zog aber erschrocken die Luft ein, als die Kugel eine rosane Färbung annahm. Das zarte Rosa wurde dunkler und dunkler, bis die Kugel schließlich grell rot leuchtete. Ginny starrte sie an. "Daran hat Harry sicherlich nicht mehr gedacht.", murmelte Hermine. "Beeilt euch. Eure Zauberstäbe und ein Reise- und Kampftauglicher Umhang und los geht es. Wir treffen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Ginny stürmte wieder aus dem Raum, ein Auge behielt sie immer auf der kleinen Kugel. Die Farbe nahm wieder etwas ab und war jetzt nur noch rosa. Doch diese Farbe hielt. Etwas erleichtert atmete Ginny aus und zog ihren Umhang über. Schnell kontrollierte sie noch einmal, ob ihr Zauberstab da war, wo er hingehörte. Er war dort und Ginny rannte wieder hinunter. Sie verhedderte sich und stolperte die letzte Stufe. Doch sie fing sich wieder und ging zügig zu Ron und Hermine. Einige Augen wandten sich zu den drei, doch keinen von ihnen schien es zu stören. "Guckt nicht so dumm und kümmert euch lieber um euren Kram!", motzte Ron sie auch gleich an, worauf er einen strafenden Blick von Hermine erhielt. Ginny streckte ihnen die Kugel entgegen und Ron griff direkt zu, während Hermine die beiden zögernd musterte. "Denkt ihr wirklich, das wird so einfach gehen? Hogwarts ist von so dicken Schutzbannen umgeben, da kann man nicht einfach so mit einer Kugel raus." "Versuchen werden wir es trotzdem." Ginny griff nach Hermines Hand uns drückte sie gegen die kleine Kugel, die wieder etwas an Farbe zunahm. "Denkt an Harry.", flüsterte sie und konzentrierte sich auf ihn.

oOo

Hermine wollte der Aufforderung nachkommen, doch das Einzige, an das sie denken konnte, waren die Worte, die Harry in ihren Brief geschrieben hatte. _"Halte sie davon ab. Erfülle mir diesen Wunsch, es könnte mein letzter sein." _Hermine schloss mit einem mulmigen Gefühl die Augen und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Die Welt begann sich zu drehen und das Einzige, das wichtig war, waren Harry und sein Wohlbefinden. Alles nahm die rote Farbe der Kugel an und es drehte sich alles immer schneller, bis die drei das Gefühl hatten zu schweben. Sie schlugen hart auf dem Boden auf und alles kehrte wieder an seinen Platz zurück.

oOo

Das Schild flackerte wieder eine Sekunde länger. "Lupin, das geht so nicht. Wir machen es anders. Du nimmst den Schutzzauber runter und ich steche mit dem Schwert zu." Remus nickte, wusste er doch über die Beschaffenheit dieses Schildes bescheid. Zauber konnten problemlos durch dieses Schild, aber keine materiellen Gegenstände, weshalb auch alles darin 'gefangen' wurde. Remus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Schlange. Er bereitete sich vor, jeden Augenblick wieder das Schild zaubern zu können. "Drei-" Severus holte das Schwert wieder heraus. "Zwei-" Er ging in Position. "Eins!" Remus ließ den Zauber fallen und Severus stieß zu. Severus stieß ein Keuchen aus und Remus hatte innerhalb weniger Sekunden das Schild wieder oben. Die Schlange lag dort, das Schwert war durch ihr Maul gestoßen worden. Sie war tot, das konnte Lupin erkennen, denn sie bewegte sich nicht mehr. Seine Augen flogen zu Snape, der am Boden hockte und vorsichtig das Hosenbein hochzog. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, dass konnte Remus sehen. Er lief schnell zu ihm und hockte sich neben ihn. "Severus?" "Das Mistviech hat mich gebissen." Remus starrte auf die Wunde, die die giftigen Zähne hinterlassen hatte. "Sag Potter Bescheid. Ich komme schon zurecht." Remus stand aber nicht auf. "Lupin geh!" Immer noch rührte er sich nicht. "Remus, mach dass du hier raus kommst!" Schockiert starrte er den Tränkemeister an. Er hatte ihn noch nie beim Vornamen genannt. In all den Jahren in denen sie schon zusammen im Orden waren oder zusammen unterrichtet hatten. Nie hatte er ihn Remus genannt, nie. Er kam wieder zu sich und sprang auf.

Er war gerade an der Tür angekommen, als Severus flüsterte: "Ich werde dem Flohträger und seinem Kumpanen Grüße ausrichten." Erschrocken sprang Remus herum, doch alles was er sah, war wie Snape die Augen verdrehte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er kippte nach hinten und hielt sich ein letztes Mal das schmerzende Bein. "Geh endlich!", flüsterte er heiser. Seine Stimme brach. Remus konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Schnell lief er wieder zurück und kniete sich neben dem Kopf des Mannes, doch er musste einsehen, dass es nichts mehr brachte. Snape hatte sein Leben geopfert. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Warum hatte er nicht gewusst, dass das Gift dieser Schlange so schnell wirkte? Was wäre gewesen, wenn einer von ihnen vorher gebissen worden wäre? Remus schluckte und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Eine Träne rann aus seinem Augenwinkel. Eine einzige Träne weinte er um seinen damaligen Feind. Eine einzige, ehe er ihm den Rücken zuwandte und den Raum verließ.


	94. 93 Kapitel

**93. Kapitel - Helfer**

Remus brach den Zauber und hob auch den Stillezauber auf, ehe er die Tür öffnete und sie hinter sich wieder zu machte. Einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber hatte er wieder auf sich gelegt und nur dank seiner guten Sinne, die er hatte, weil er ein Werwolf war, konnte er Harry ausmachen. Er ging zu ihm und stellte sich daneben. "Nagini ist tot" _und Severus auch. _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. "Wo ist Snape?", murmelte Harry so leise es ging zurück. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl und er schloss die Augen, als Remus antwortete: "Zurück geblieben." Sie beide wussten, was das bedeutete und auch Tonks zog die Luft ein. Tonks verständigte die anderen, indem sie einige Sekunden Licht an ihrem Zauberstab aufleuchten ließ. Das war das Zeichen für Angriff und sie alle schlichen leise zur Haupttreppe, die in das das obere Geschoss führte. Harry war gerade zwei Stufen nach oben gestiegen, als ein Lichtblitz die fast ganz dunkle Halle erhellte.

Harry fuhr herum und als er erkannte wer da gekommen war, blieb sein Herz stehen. Auf dem Boden lagen Ginny, Hermine und Ron, die sich mühsam wieder hochrappelten und sich dann umsahen. Harry sprang die Stufen hinunter und eilte zu ihnen. Während des Gehens wurde er sichtbar. "Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich?", zischte er sie wütend an. Alle drei sahen ihn erst besorgt an und als sie sahen, dass es ihm gut ging, beschämt auf den Boden. Harry entdeckte die kleine Kugel in Ginnys Hand und hätte sich darauf hin selbst schlagen können. Wie hatte er bloß nicht daran denken können?! "Was haust du auch einfach so ab!", sagte Ron zu seiner Verteidigung.

Fußschritte ertönten. "EINDRINGLINGE!" rief eine kräftige Männerstimme. Harry zuckte zusammen, handelte aber innerhalb von Sekunden. Er legte auf sie alle einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und zog sie dann in eine Ecke. Ein Todesfluch flog die Treppe hinunter und schlug am Ende in einen Pfosten des Geländers ein.

Zehn Leute in schwarzen Umhängen erschienen am oberen Treppenende und starrten nach unten. "Kommt raus! Ihr habt sowieso keine Chance!" Keiner rührte sich und so flogen die nächsten Flüche. Schilder erschienen in der Luft und Flüche flogen auf die Todesser. Zwei wurden getroffen und gingen zu Boden. Schnell fesselte sie jemand und die Zauberstäbe flogen auf einen Unsichtbaren zu. Er brach sie entzwei. Ein Fluch flog zu der Stelle, wo die zwei Zauberstäbe hingeflogen waren, schlug aber auch nur ins Treppengeländer ein. Dort war wohl zum Glück jemand schnell gewesen. Die Mitglieder des Ordens stürmten die Treppe hinauf und duellierten sich oben mit den Todessern.

Aus anderen Richtungen kamen Todesser hinzu, aber auch Mitglieder des Ordens. Nach und nach wurden die Ordensmitglieder sichtbar. Harry verließ sein Versteck und kämpfte sich durch die Kämpfenden. Wie durch ein Wunder wurde er kein einziges Mal getroffen.

Ginny, Hermine und Ron folgten ihm. Harry wusste, wo er hin musste, hatte er sich doch den Plan noch einmal angesehen. Seine Narbe pochte und er wusste, dass Lord Voldemort hier sein musste. Er erreichte eine große Tür. Sie war groß, wirkte aber doch recht unscheinbar. Die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe wurden größer. Er wusste, dass Voldemort in diesem Raum war. Kurz schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es war soweit. Der Tag, auf den er gewartet hatte, seit er wusste dass seine Eltern ermordet worden waren. Der Tag war gekommen, aber Harry fühlte sich in diesem Moment nicht besonders stark. Zweifel übermannten ihn und er schloss wieder die Augen. Hinter dieser Tür befand sich der Mörder seiner Eltern und Cedric und der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt. Noch immer hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Wie sollte er es bloß anstellen? Wie hatte er so dumm sein können, einfach hier her zu kommen. Er hatte doch keine Chance gegen den Zauberer, gegen den er gleich kämpfen würde. Er würde ein elendiges Ende haben, das wusste er jetzt. Er war kurz davor sich wieder umzudrehen und den Rückzug anzutreten, als er eine kleine Hand spürte die seine nahm. Seine linke Hand wurde von einer anderen umschlossen und er spürte Rons Hand auf seiner Schulter. Hermine drückte seine linke Hand, während Ginny flüsterte: "Du schaffst das, Harry." "Wir glauben an dich, Alter", murmelte Ron. Harry lächelte. Seine Freunde wussten, was in ihm vorging, auch ohne dass er es ihnen sagte. Er nickte leicht und atmete noch einmal durch. Er merkte, wie auch seine drei Freunde sich anspannten. Sie hatten Voldemort noch nie gegenüber gestanden. "Geht." Es war ein einziges Wort, doch Harry sprach es mit sehr viel Nachdruck aus. "Vergiss es.", grummelte Ron. Harry schloss wieder die Augen. Voldemort würde sie umbringen, alleine schon, um ihn leiden zu sehen. Was wenn er nicht genug Kraft hätte, um ihn zu besiegen? Er wollte nicht, dass auch noch seine Freunde sein Versagen sehen mussten. "Geht." Aber sie gingen nicht und Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. Trotzdem wichen sie nicht von seiner Seite. Sie verharrten dort und starrten entschlossen auf die Tür. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberspruch, den Hermine angewandt hatte, als sie in ihrem dritten Schuljahr Sirius gerettet hatten. Die Tür flog auf, Staub wirbelte auf, doch er ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Harry trat ein.

"Abend.", grüßte Harry die anwesenden Personen anständig. Hermine, Ginny und Ron tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

Es war ein großer Raum, der abgedunkelt war. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen und die Vorhänge zugezogen. Einige Kerzenleuchter hingen an den Wänden und beleuchteten die Halle nur spärlich. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers war ein Podest, auf welchem ein einziger Stuhl, der einem Thron ähnelte, stand. Zwei Todesser standen vor dem Thron. Ihre Köpfe waren untergeben geneigt. Ein Dritter kniete auf dem Boden und atmete etwas schwerer. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade eine Bestrafung bekommen. Lord Voldemort saß auf dem Thron. Sein weißes schlangenartiges Gesicht leuchtete unheilvoll in dem fast dunklen Raum. Seine roten Augen waren zu Schlitzen geworden, als er erkannte, wer dort durch seine Tür getreten war.

"Hat dir der alte Mann wenigstens Manieren beigebracht, bevor Severus ihn getötet hat." Die Stimme des dunklen Lords klang höhnisch. Es war Harry klar, dass er versuchte ihn zu provozieren. Harry ließ das aber nicht zu. "Wie du siehst..." Voldemort erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Harry trat einige Schritte näher. "Du hast aber immer noch keine wie ich sehe.", sagte Harry schließlich. Die Todesser drehten sich nun auch um und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, doch Voldemort bedeutete ihnen still zu bleiben. "Ah... hast du dieses Mal auch deine Freunde mitgebracht... willst du uns nicht noch bekannt machen, bevor sie eines sehr schmerzvollen Todes sterben?" Er beäugte Harrys Freunde, doch diese ließen sich nicht einschüchtern. Eine Stille entstand, in der Voldemort zwei Schritte näher kam. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er locker fest. "Ich denke, das ist nicht nötig.", sagte Hermine. Sie starrte Voldemort ohne Furcht in die Augen und Harry war stolz. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er war stolz auf seine beste Freundin, die dem Zauberer, vor dessen Namen sie sich jahrelang gefürchtet hatte, so tapfer in die Augen sah. "Ah... deine Schlammblut Freundin. Hat man dir nicht beigebracht nicht einfach das Gespräch zweier Leute zu unterbrechen?" Hermine blieb still und beantwortete die Frage nicht. "Was willst du hier, Harry Potter? Soll ich der Welt endlich zeigen, dass ich mächtiger bin als du? Diesmal hast du keinen Portschlüssel. Du hast keine Chance." Ron drehte sich erschrocken um, als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel. "Oh... jetzt könnt ihr nicht mal mehr wegrennen, wenn ich schreie." "Das ist aber auch zu schade." "Potter, mich kannst du nicht töten, denn das ist es doch, was du willst... Die größte Schwäche der Dummen... die _Liebe_, die die Leute dazu bringt mich anzugreifen und andere zu rächen." "Bist du dir da sicher? Ich würde eher sagen, die größte Stärke... Tom!" Harry konzentrierte sich auf einen einfachen Entwaffnungszauber. Der rote Strahl schoss auf Voldemort zu, doch dieser wehrte in lässig ab. Harry hatte dies nicht anders erwartet und so machte er sich nichts draus. "Ist das alles, was du kannst? Ist das alles, womit du es mir zeigen willst, Potter? Mir, dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt?"


	95. 94 Kapitel

**94. Kapitel - Die Macht, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt**

Lord Voldemort trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich, Harry James Potter, fordere dich zu einem Duell, Tom Vorlost Riddle!" Harrys Stimme zitterte. Nun war der Augenblick gekommen. Heute würde er es ihm zeigen und sich rächen. Heute. Der dunkle Lord lachte. "Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich sterben zu sehen, Harry James Potter." Er betonte den Namen seines Vaters besonders spöttisch. Harry ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Sie verbeugten sich vor dem anderen. Allerdings nur wenige Zentimeter und ließen den Gegner nicht aus den Augen.

Die drei Todesser griffen Ron, Hermine und Ginny an. Hermine hatte ihren Todesser, der wohl der schwächste von den drei war, mit einem Schockzauber getroffen. Sie fesselte ihn, ließ ihn dann liegen und eilte Ron zu Hilfe, der sich mit dem stärksten der Todesser duellierte.

"Crucio!" Harry wich dem roten Strahl aus. "Oh.. hast du dazugelernt, Harry?" Ein blauer feiner Nebel löste sich aus Voldemorts Zauberstab. Harry beschwor ein starkes Schild. Der Nebel verschwand. "Oh sie mal, Harry!" Voldemort deutete neben sich. Schnell drehte Harry den Kopf in die Richtung.

Der Todesser mit dem Ginny sich duellierte, sprach den Folterfluch. Er raste auf sie zu und traf sie. Sie ging in die Knie und schrie. Harrys Herz brach. Panisch klammerte er sich an seinen Zauberstab. Der Todesser grinste zufrieden. Er nahm den Fluch nicht von ihr, sondern folterte sie weiter. Er musste doch etwas machen können! Ginny wälzte sich am Boden. Wut kam in Harry auf. "SECTUMSEMPRA!", brüllte er dem Todesser entgegen. Der war so überrascht, dass der Fluch ihn traf. Augenblicklich hörten Ginnys Schreie auf. Der Todesser wurde zurück geschleudert. Er blutete überall.

"Du hast dazu gelernt!", stellte Voldemort fest. Harry wandte sich ihm wieder zu und sprach den nächsten Zauber. Noch immer hallten die Schreie von Ginny in seinen Ohren.

Auch ihn traf der Cruciatus-Fluch. Er ging zu Boden und biss seine Lippe blutig, weil er nicht schreien wollte. Er hatte das Gefühl tausende kleine Nadeln würden sich in seinen Körper bohren. Schließlich wimmerte er. Voldemort nahm den Fluch von ihm und lachte. Eilig rappelte er sich wieder auf. "Immer noch ganz wie der Vater..." Harry schoss den nächsten Zauber ab. Wieder wehrte der dunkle Lord ihn ab. "Ist das alles, Harry Potter?" Ein erneuter Fluch traf ihn. Ein großer Kratzer bildete sich auf seiner Brust. Sein Hemd war zerrissen. Stark blutete er. Er taumelte etwas, ging aber nicht zu Boden. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht zu denken, er könnte Voldemort gegenüber treten und auch noch gewinnen? "Was würde Dumbledore wohl denken, wenn er dich jetzt sehen könnte? Du, der Junge-der-überlebte... gibst du auf?" "NIEMALS!" Wieder sprach er einen Zauber. Voldemort beschwor ein Schild und lachte. Der Zauber traf das Schild. Harry wollte schon den nächsten Zauber rufen, als etwas geschah, das beide erschreckte. Der Zauber zerbrach das Schild und traf Voldemort. Dieser wurde zurück geschleudert, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf.

Der Todesser, der jetzt gegen Hermine, Ron und Ginny kämpfte hielt kurz inne. Schock spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Er wich einem Zauber von Ron aus und kämpfte weiter.

Ein Lächeln erreichte kurze Zeit Harrys Gesicht. "Genug gespielt, Harry Potter... die Schmerzen, die ich dir zufügen werde, werden nichts gegen das sein, was du damals im Ministerium verspürt hast!" Ein erneuter "Crucio" traf ihn. Aber Voldemort sprach noch einen Zauber auf Harry. Ein weiterer Schnitt überzog Harrys Arm.

Ein weißer Fleck erschien neben Voldemort, welcher aber einfach nur weiter Harry folterte. Der weiße Fleck wuchs. Dumbledore erschien daraus. Er war verschwommen, sein Blick ernst. _"Harry... denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe_... _Es gibt einen Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung, der allzeit verschlossen ist. Er enthält eine Kraft, die wunderbarer und schrecklicher ist als der Tod, als die menschliche Intelligenz, als die Kräfte der Natur. Es handelt sich wohl auch um das Geheimnisvollste unter den vielen Themen, die dort zu studieren sind. Es ist diese Macht, die in diesem Raum aufbewahrt wird, die du in beträchtlichen Mengen besitzt und Voldemort überhaupt nicht. Diese Macht hat dich heute Nacht zu Sirius' Rettung gebracht. Diese Macht hat dich auch davor bewahrt, dass Voldemort von dir Besitz ergriff, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, in einem Körper zu wohnen, der so erfüllt ist mit der Kraft, die er verachtet. Am Ende spielte es keine Rolle, dass du deinen Geist nicht verschließen konntest. Es war dein Herz, das dich gerettet hat." _Der Schmerz ließ nach. "Bereit dein Leben zu beenden, Harry Potter?" Wieder stand Harry auf. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Dumbledore stand noch immer da. Er sah Harry ununterbrochen an.

Hermine sprang zu ihm und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Schnell murmelte sie einen Heilspruch. Die Wunden schlossen sich. Harry lächelte sie dankbar an und wandte sich dann wieder an Voldemort, der seinen Zauberstab nun auf Hermine richtete. Harry schickte einen einfachen Entwaffnungszauber zu dem dunklen Lord, dieser wich aus.

Doch Hermine nutzte die Zeit und rannte wieder zu Ron und Ginny und duellierte sich weiter mit dem Todesser, welcher wirklich, wirklich gut war.

Dumbledore sah Harry an. Eine weitere Erinnerung traf ihn.

„_Aber ich habe keine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten und Kräfte", hatte er ausgerufen.  
„Doch, die hast du", hatte Dumbledore ihm geantwortet. „Du hast eine Macht, die Voldemort nie besaß. Du kannst-"  
„Ich weiß! Ich kann lieben."  
„Ja, Harry, du kannst lieben. Und das ist, nach all dem, was dir zugestoßen ist, großartig und bemerkenswert. Du bist noch zu jung, um zu verstehen, wie ungewöhnlich du bist, Harry."  
„Wenn also die Prophezeiung behauptet, ich würde Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt', heißt das einfach – Liebe?"  
„Ja – einfach Liebe!" _

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte ihm die Liebe bringen? Was sollte er machen? Wie sollte er Lord Voldemort mit Liebe besiegen? Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Dumbledore verschwand. Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er ihn erneut verlassen. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. "Hör auf zu träumen Potter..." Voldemort trat einen Schritt näher. "Jetzt ist es vorbei!" Er sprach den Todesfluch, Harry wich aus. Harmlos schlug der Zauber in die Wand hinter ihm ein. Harry schickte Voldemort einen 'Sectumsempra'. Er wehrte ihn mit einem einfachen Schlenker des Zauberstabes ab. Grünes Licht erschien in Harrys Augenwinkeln. Das Licht des Todesfluches. Er fuhr herum. Sein Herz blieb stehen. Da stand der Todesser. Er hatte den Fluch gesprochen, der jetzt auf Hermine zu raste. Diese war wie gelähmt. "NEEEEEEIN!", der Schrei löste sich aus drei Kehlen gleichzeitig. Harry wollte schon los rennen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Auch er stand dort, wie erstarrt. Er wollte die Augen schließen, doch er konnte nicht. Voldemort lachte wieder. Das grausame Lachen hallte an den Wänden wieder. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut. Das Licht kam Hermine immer näher. Nicht Hermine, bitte nicht Hermine, dachte Harry.

Ron warf sich vor seine Freundin. "Harry! Voldemort-" Es war das letzte was er sagte, dann traf ihn der Todesfluch. Er wurde nach hinten geschleudert und regte sich nicht mehr. Hermine rannte zu ihm. Ginny starrte den Todesser wütend an. Ihr Zauber traf ihn und er wurde zurück geschleudert. Bewusstlos sackte er an der Wand hinunter. "Avada Kedavra!" Das grüne Licht raste auf Harry zu. Lord Voldemort hatte Harrys Unaufmerksamkeit ausgenutzt. Ginny blickte auf. "HARRY!!" Was brachte es, wenn er auswich? Was brachte es ihm? Benommen trat er einen Schritt näher und somit noch dem Zauber entgegen. Er schloss die Augen und wartete.

Ungesehen von allen befreite sich der Todesser, mit dem Ginny als erstes gekämpft hatte. Er warf sich vor Harry und der Todesfluch traf ihn. Auch er wurde zurück geschleudert und blieb regungslos liegen. Harry öffnete die Augen wieder. Voldemort sah entsetzt auf den Todesser. "Verräter!", zischte er. Harrys Blick wanderte zu Ron. Er erinnerte sich, wie ihn der rothaarige Junge, damals das erste Mal angesprochen hatte. Eine unglaublich große Wut überrollte Harry. Lord Voldemort hatte ihm noch jemanden genommen. Seinen besten Freund. Sein Zauberstab kam klappernd auf dem Boden auf. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort noch jemanden tötete. Die Magie pulsierte um ihn herum.

Seine Eltern wanken ihm aus dem Spiegel zu. Der Feuerkelch spuckte Cedrics Namen aus. Sirius umarmte ihn. Dumbledore bot ihm eine Tasse Tee und ein Zitronenbrausebonbon an. Charlie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Brandblasen zierten sie. Ron fiel in einen Sessel im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und sagte etwas.

"VOLDEMORT... DU HAST MEIN LEBEN ZERSTÖRT!!" Wieder lachte er. "Du kannst mir nichts tun, Harry Potter! Das weißt du doch!" "Der Ring, das Tagebuch, das Amulett von Slytherin, die Brosche von Ravenclaw, der Kelch von Hufflepuff und Nagini... alles ist zerstört!" "Nein, Potter! Nagini lebt!" "OH NEIN... Nagini wurde vorhin von Severus Snape und Remus Lupin getötet!" Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich, aber da war es auch schon zu spät. Ein rotblauer, leicht ins Grüne gehender Strahl traf Voldemort und dieser schrie. Seine Haut verbrannte und wurde zu Asche. Geschockt sah er auf seine Hände. Sie waren nicht mehr da. Er schrie nochmals. Fest sah er Harry Potter in die Augen. "Mörder!", flüsterte er, dann zerfiel auch der Rest von ihm zu Asche.


	96. 95 Kapitel

**95. Kapitel - Away - weg**

Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen starrte Harry zu Voldemort oder dahin, was noch von ihm übrig war. Nur ein kleines Häufchen Asche erinnerte an den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer, den die Zaubererwelt jemals gesehen hatte. Jeder in dem großen dunklen Raum schwieg und keiner schien fähig zu sein ein Wort über seine Lippen zu bringen.

_Mörder, Mörder, Mörder!_, rief eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf und das war das Erste was Harry wahrnahm.

Er taumelte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er es WIRKLICH schaffen würde, niemals. Ohne Voldemort, dessen weißes, schlangenartiges Gesicht im Schein der wenigen Kerzenleuchter an den Wänden unheilvoll geleuchtet hatte, sah das Zimmer sehr viel weniger furchteinflößend aus. Im Laufe des Kampfes war Harry an die gegenüberliegende Seite der Tür gekommen und stand nun vor dem Podest, auf dem noch immer der Thron des dunklen Lords stand. Die Lehne des prächtigen Stuhls war mit aufwendig gearbeiteten Schlangenköpfen geschmückt. Angeekelt wandte Harry seinen Blick ab, doch fiel er auf etwas noch schlimmeres. Es riss Harry von den Beinen, als er seinen besten Freund so dort liegen sah.

Ron lag auf dem Rücken. Seine lange Nase war noch immer von vielen Sommersprossen übersät und seine roten Haare breiteten sich auf dem Boden aus. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten an die Decke. Harry wünschte sich so sehr, dass er blinzeln und sich aufrappeln würde.

_Dem hast du es gezeigt, Harry!_, hallte die Stimme seines besten Freundes in seinen Gedanken.

Er kroch näher und das erste Geräusch brach die Stille.

Es war ein leises Schluchzen von Hermine, die neben ihrem Freund kniete. Ihre braunen Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, das sah Harry auch in der kleinen dunklen Halle. Schnell senkte er wieder den Blick, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine in seine Richtung sah.

"Er hätte sich niemals abhalten lassen... das wissen wir alle, Harry."

Weder erwiderte er etwas noch sah er auf. Seine Hände waren plötzlich wirklich interessant. Wieder legte sich Stille über die Drei, aber diesmal war es eine andere Art. Keiner von ihnen hatte das Bedürfnis sie zu brechen, weshalb sie schwiegen. Jeder von ihnen schien auf seine Art Abschied von Ron zu nehmen. Harry fühlte nichts. Noch hatte er es nicht realisiert, dass Ron gegangen war. Dass er dorthin gegangen war, wo schon Harrys Eltern, Sirius, Cedric und Dumbledore waren.

Ein Mann schrie und ein Fluch schoss durch die Gegend. Grüne Farbe leuchtete hell unter der Tür hindurch und plötzlich erinnerte Harry sich an etwas. Noch war es nicht vorbei. Noch wussten nur er, Hermine und Ginny, dass Voldemort tot war. Er stand auf. Seine Knie fühlten sich schwach an, so schwach, als würden sie nicht im Stande sein, ihn zu tragen.

Zwei Schritte stolperte er vorwärts und stieg dann über den kleinen, dünnen Mann, der sich vor ihn geworfen hatte. Was hatte diesen Todesser bloß dazu bewogen, ihn, den Feind, zu schützen? Die weiße Todessermaske war von seinem Gesicht gerutscht und Harry erstarrte ein weiteres Mal, als er in die wässrig-blauen Augen blickte, die leblos nach oben starrten. Der Kranz der farblosen, dünnen Haare war noch weniger geworden, aber die spitze Nase hatte sich nicht verändert, seit er ihn das letzte Mal auf dem Friedhof gesehen hatte.

"Wurmschwanz.", wisperte er den Namen des Verräters leise.

Doch Ginny hatte ihn gehört. Sie war sehr still gewesen, doch jetzt stand sie auf. Ein blutiger Kratzer zog sich über ihre gesamte rechte Wange.

"Wie bitte?"

Ihre Stimme krächzte, worauf sie sich räusperte.

"Das... das ist Wurmschwanz... der Todesser, der sich vor mich geworfen hat, der Todesser, der den Todesfluch abgefangen hat... es war Wurmschwanz."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Harry trat zu ihr und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Er vermied es Ron anzusehen. Doch Hermine ergriff seine Hand nicht. Stattdessen beugte sie sich über Ron und schloss seine Augen vorsichtig. Einen letzten Kuss hauchte sie ihm auf seine Lippen, ehe sie Harrys Hand ergriff und sich von ihm hochziehen ließ. Gemeinsam traten sie zu Ginny, die noch einen letzten Blick zurück warf, ehe sie Harrys andere Hand nahm. Die Tür ließ sich problemlos öffnen, der Zauber hatte sich wohl aufgelöst, sobald Voldemort tot gewesen war. Weder Ginny noch Hermine drehten sich um, doch Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen. Es sah so aus, als würde Ron nur schlafen und gleich wieder aufstehen. Als würde er sich erheben und ihnen nachrufen, warum sie einfach ohne ihn gehen wollten.

_Hast du gut gemacht, Alter!_

Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf und folgte den beiden Mädchen, die schon vorgegangen waren.

Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und gingen dann den Gang entlang. Auch wenn es nicht so aussah waren sie wachsam. Noch war es nicht vorbei. Wieder leuchtete der Gang in dem satten Grün des Todesfluches. Unmenschliche Schreie hallten durch den Korridor und Harry fühlte sich schrecklich unwohl. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er seine Schritte beschleunigte.

Die Drei erreichten die alte Treppe des Riddle-Hauses, doch niemand bemerkte sie. Er wollte den Blick senken, doch er ließ es. Stattdessen starrte er an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

"Es ist vorbei."

Seine Stimme war leise und sie alle kämpften weiter.

"Es ist vorbei."

Wiederholte er etwas lauter. Die Ersten starrten ihn an, darauf hoffend, dass er die Worte noch einmal aussprechen würde und sie sie nicht geträumt hatten.

"ES IST VORBEI!"

Ein letzter Todesfluch schlug in die Wand ein und hinterließ dort ein riesiges Loch, dann war es still.

Alle Schreie waren verstummt und sie alle starrten nur noch auf Harry.

"Du lügst!", eine hysterische Frauenstimme schrie ihn an, während sie ein Ordensmitglied zur Seite schubste.

"Du lügst, kleiner Bengel! Niemand kann es mit dem dunklen Lord aufnehmen!"

Zustimmend erhoben andere Leute in schwarzen Umhängen und mit weißen Masken, die die Gesichter verdeckten, ihre Stimmen.

"Geh nachsehen, wenn du es mir nicht glaubst. Alles was du finden wirst, ist ein kleiner Haufen Asche. Nur das ist von eurem Lord übrig geblieben. Nur das!"

Sie stürzte an ihm vorbei und rannte den Gang entlang.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte wenige Augenblicke später durch das Gebäude.

Ein Todesser war so weitsichtig und zog den linken Ärmel seines schwarzen Umhanges nach oben. Das dunkle Mal war sehr verblasst. Nur noch ganz feine Linien ließen erkennen, dass es überhaupt jemals da gewesen war. Die Linien wurden immer feiner und verschwanden schließlich ganz. Einen Augenblick starrten alle auf den blanken Unterarm, ehe einer der Todesser den Kopf hob.

"Ihr könnt mir nichts anhängen."

Er disapparierte mit einem _Plop_.

Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass die Schutzzauber wohl mit Lord Voldemort gefallen waren und ein Todesser nach dem anderen disapparierte.

Ein paar bekamen noch einen Schockzauber eines Ordensmitglieds ab, aber die meisten verschwanden einfach.

Harry ließ Hermines Hand los und verfestigte seinen Griff um Ginnys Hand.

"HARRY!"

Remus kam die Treppe hinauf gelaufen. Seine Kleidung hing nur noch an seinem Körper. An vielen Stellen war sie zerrissen und viele Schnitte und Blutergüsse kamen darunter zum Vorschein. Aber sonst wirkte er gesund, nur etwas atemlos.

"Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst!"

Er überquerte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und schloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Er ließ ihn los und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Verwundert sah er sich um.

"Wo ist-"

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich.

"Nein", flüsterte er. "Nicht auch noch Ron."

Harry nickte nur. Sein Blick war noch immer auf die heruntergekommene Wand gerichtet und nur am Rand bekam er mit, was Remus sagte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Mit einem _Plop_ apparierte er zusammen mit Ginny nach Hogsmeade.

oOo

"... und schließlich einen „Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse" für Harry James Potter!"

Lauter Applaus brannte auf, Fotografen schossen Fotos und Reporter machten sich eifrig Notizen. Harry stand auf und schritt sicher zum Minister der Zauberei. Ein wenig ähnelte es dem Gefühl, als der Feuerkelch seinen Namen ausgespuckt hatte, aber es war nicht dasselbe. Er wusste, sie erwarteten, er würde etwas sagen und er hatte sich darüber Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte gedacht, er würde schrecklich nervös sein und kein Wort rausbringen sobald er vorne stand, aber je näher er dem Minister kam, desto ruhiger wurde er. Rufus Scrimgeour strahlte, noch nie hatte er gestrahlt, aber jetzt tat er es.

_Ist auch kein Wunder_, dachte Harry, _er hat niemanden verloren._

Stolz schüttelte Scrimgeour Harrys Hand und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Der Applaus hielt an und es wurden noch mehr Fotos gemacht. Der Minister hielt ein kleines Kästchen hoch. Vorsichtig klappte er den Deckel auf. Der Orden war auf grünen Stoff gebettet.

_Welch eine Ironie._ dachte Harry, _Ausgerechnet die Farbe des Todesfluches_.

Harry wurde der Orden am Umhang befestigt und noch einmal schüttelte der Minister ihm die Hand. Doch er lächelte nicht, seit dem Tag, an dem er Voldemort getötet hatte, hatte er nicht einmal gelächelt. Es war kein wirkliches Happy End. Das war es einfach nicht. Mit all den Opfern, die gefordert worden waren, konnte er nicht so fröhlich sein.

Harry trat an das Rednerpult und der Minister setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl zu der Menge. Harry schwieg einen Moment ehe er begann.

"Seid ihr alle total verrückt geworden?"

Es wurde still, nur die Federn der Reporter schrieben eifrig weiter.

"Erst einmal will ich mich _natürlich_ bedanken. Danke. Danke dafür, dass ihr immer an mich geglaubt habt und mich immer unterstützt habt. Vor allem der _Tagesprophet_ hat mir _sehr_ geholfen. Aber vor allem möchte ich natürlich dem Minister danken, der mir in so vielen Gesprächen, die wir hatten, den richtigen Weg gezeigt hat."

Er senkte leicht den Kopf und bemerkte, dass sie aufgehört hatten zu lächeln.

"Ich will diesen Orden nicht. Ich wollte ihn nie. Ich kenne Leute, die hätten es sehr viel mehr verdient hier oben zu stehen und euch etwas zu sagen. Da gab es zum Beispiel diesen Schüler, Ron Weasley. Er war mein bester Freund. Er folgte mir bis zum Ende und opferte sein Leben, um das seiner Freundin zu retten. Er hätte es verdient einen Orden zu bekommen. Oder dieser Mann von dem niemand wusste auf welcher Seite er stand. Nie hat er einen Fehler gemacht. Der perfekte Spion eben. Bis zu der Nacht, in der der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt von uns ging, da glaubte jeder plötzlich zu wissen, wer er war. Ich gebe zu, auch ich glaubte zu wissen, wer Severus Snape war. Aber ich habe meinen Fehler eingesehen. Ich habe ihn eingesehen, an dem Abend als er plötzlich in der Großen Halle stand und mir unter Veritaserum alles erzählte, was ich wissen musste."

Erschrocken hatte die Menge den Atem angehalten und der Minister war kurz davor los zu poltern, doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren, stattdessen redete er weiter.

"Er wäre damals für Albus Dumbledore gestorben, hat er gesagt. Er wäre gestorben, wenn er es so gewollt hätte. Aber Professor Dumbledore wollte das nicht und so weihte er mich in die Geheimnisse um Voldemort ein. Er wusste, er würde sterben. Er wusste nicht wann, aber er wusste, dass seine Zeit bald gekommen war. Severus Snape tötete Dumbledore aufgrund eines unbrechbaren Schwurs, den er Narzissa Malfoy gegeben hatte. Er hatte geschworen, Draco Malfoys Aufgabe zu übernehmen, sollte dieser drohen zu scheitern. Es war Malfoys Aufgabe, Dumbledore zu töten. Er versagte jedoch und so kam es, dass Snape zum Mörder von Professor Dumbledore wurde."

"Das sollen wir glauben?", rief ein erzürnter Auror.

"Lasst uns den Verräter unter Veritaserum verhören!", schrie ein anderer.

"Das geht nicht", fuhr Harry dazwischen, „denn Severus Snape starb an dem Tag, an dem ich Voldemort vernichtete. Er starb für unsere Seite. Er starb, um Voldemort wieder sterblich zu machen. Er hat einen „Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse" verdient. Ebenso wie die anderen Mitglieder des Orden, die mit mir gegangen sind und ihn angegriffen haben. Sie alle haben den Orden verdient. Und auch die Frauen, die zu Hause blieben und um ihre Männer bangten. Die, die so viel Stärke bewiesen, indem sie zu Hause blieben und sich um die Kinder kümmerten. Jeder von uns, der irgendwie dazu beigetragen hat, hat diesen Orden verdient. Nur ich nicht. Ich habe es nicht verdient, denn ich habe es nicht einfach so gemacht, wie die anderen. Mir sagte jemand, ich hätte die Wahl, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich sie jemals hatte. Ich hatte keine Wahl. An dem Tag, an dem meine Eltern starben und ich den Todesfluch überlebte, war die Entscheidung getroffen. Es gab die Artikel in den Zeitungen, ich wäre einer Prophezeiung nach der Auserwählte. Der Auserwählte, der euch alle retten würde. Ich kenne den Inhalt der Prophezeiung und ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass ihr die Wahrheit erfahrt. Ihr alle wurdet schon viel zu oft angelogen."

Harry schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Tag zurück, an dem er so wütend gewesen war. An den Tag, an dem er das Büro seines Schulleiters zerstört hatte. An dem Tag, als plötzlich alles Sinn machte.

"_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..._"

Harry schwieg und begann dann zu erklären.

"Ich wurde Ende des siebten Monats geboren, am 31. Juli und meine Eltern haben Voldemort drei Mal gegenübergestanden. Beim vierten Mal sind sie gestorben. Aber es gibt da noch einen Jungen, auf den die Prophezeiung hätte zutreffen können. Ich nenne seinen Namen nicht, ich denke nicht, dass er das wollen würde. Auch seine Eltern standen Voldemort drei Mal gegenüber und sie überlebten seinen Sturz an Halloween 1981. Auch er wurde Ende Juli geboren, am 30. um genau zu sein. Wenn du das hörst, sage ich dir nur, ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert wäre, hätte er dich ausgewählt. Aber er hat sich nicht für dich entschieden, sondern für mich. Ich trage diese Narbe,"

Gebannt starrten alle Leute auf ihn und ein Fotograf machte schnell noch ein paar Fotos. Die Schreibfeder von Rita Kimmkorn war kurz davor in Flammen aufzugehen, so schnell schrieb sie. Harry strich sich einige seiner Haarsträhnen zurück.

"nicht du. Voldemort und ich waren dem Tode geweiht, nur einer von uns konnte überleben."

Harry trat von dem Rednerpult weg und schritt langsam zu seinem Platz zurück. Selbst die Schreibfedern und die Fotografen hielten inne und im ganzen Atrium war es mucksmäuschen still.

Ginny stand auf und klatschte. Das Geräusch hallte in der großen Halle wider. Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls und klatschte. Remus fiel als nächstes mit ein, dann Professor McGonagall und schließlich der Rest der Halle. Sie alle klatschten und starrten zu Harry, doch der hatte nur Augen für Ginny.

Sie lächelte das erste Mal seit Ron gestorben war und Harry tat es ihr gleich.

oOo

Der Himmel war bewölkt und die Sonne vermochte es nicht, durch die dicken Wolken hindurch zu dringen. Es sah nach Regen aus, aber noch regnete es nicht. Es war ziemlich windig und wenn man es nicht wusste, würde man nicht meinen, es wäre Hochsommer.

Im Grunde genommen war Rons Beerdigung das genaue Gegenteil von Dumbledores. Sie war klein, fast ausschließlich Familienangehörige der Familie Weasley waren anwesend. Professor McGonagall war auch gekommen, zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern. Auch ein paar Ordensmitglieder waren da, vielleicht nicht unbedingt, um bei Ron zu sein, aber sie waren da, um Molly und Arthur zu helfen. Harry stand zusammen mit Fred, George und Bill in einem kleinen Häuschen auf dem Friedhof, auf dem Ron beerdigt werden sollte, während die Gäste auf den in Reihen hingestellten Stühlen Platz nahmen.

"Keiner sollte seinen jüngeren Bruder zu Grabe tragen müssen.", murmelte Fred in die Stille hinein.

Selbst die Zwillinge waren in den letzten Tagen still gewesen, keinen einzigen Streich hatten sie gespielt und immer nur schwarze Kleidung getragen. Harry senkte den Kopf. Noch immer fühlte er sich so verdammt schuldig. Warum hatte er Ron nicht abhalten können? Warum hatte er nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden? Ron würde noch leben, wenn Ginny, Hermine und er in Hogwarts geblieben wären.

Die letzten Gäste setzten sich und Harry hörte wie Bill noch einmal tief Luft holte. Er selbst schloss kurz die Augen und zog dann seinen Zauberstab. Fred, George und Bill taten es ihm nach und zusammen richteten sie sie auf Ron, der mit einem knalligen, orangenen Tuch, auf dem _Chudley Cannons _stand, zugedeckt war. Natürlich hätte es auch einer von ihnen alleine geschafft, Ron zu dem Tisch zu tragen, auf den sie ihn legen sollten, aber alle Vier fanden es eine schöne Geste, zusammen Ron dort hin schweben zu lassen.

Harry, Fred, George und Bill verließen das kleine Häuschen und ließen Ron in ihrer Mitte schweben. Sie traten an das Ende des Ganges, den die Stühle bildeten. Alle hatten sich erhoben und starrten auf das Tuch, von dem jeder wusste, dass Ron darunter lag. Fast alle hatten Tränen in den Augen und Molly Weasley weinte ununterbrochen an der Schulter ihres Mannes. Harry hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr glücklich gesehen, aber das konnte er verstehen, denn schließlich war erst Charlie in einem Kampf für den Orden ums Leben gekommen und nun Ron. Sie musste sich schrecklich fühlen. Aber auch der sonst so zurückhaltende Mr. Weasley weinte stumm.

Sie gingen den Gang entlang und Harry starrte nur auf den Boden. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, jemanden anzusehen. Sie kamen vorne an dem weißen Tisch an und ließen Ron vorsichtig darauf schweben. _"Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?", kam es aus Ron hervorgesprudelt. Er nickte. "Ah, gut, ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht wieder so ein Scherz von Fred und George", sagte Ron. "Und hast du wirklich... du weißt schon..." Er deutete auf Harrys Stirn. Harry strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und zeigte ihm die Blitznarbe. _

Wieder schluckte er die Tränen hinunter. Einen letzten Blick warf er auf das orangene Tuch, ehe er sich umdrehte und auf seinen Stuhl zwischen Ginny und Hermine sank. Beide nahmen jeweils eine seiner Hände und drückten diese vorsichtig. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, er hatte gerade seinen besten Freund zu Grabe getragen. Seine Augen wurden immer feuchter, aber er wollte nicht weinen. Noch wollte er sich zusammen reißen.

Wie auch bei Dumbledores Beerdigung trat ein Mann, in einer einfachen schwarzen Robe und einem einfachen schwarzen Umhang, nach vorne. Er war ziemlich alt und sah sehr betreten drein. Traurig senkte er erst einmal seinen Kopf und begann dann. Er sprach gerade so laut, dass ihn alle verstehen konnten.

"Wir sind heute hier versammelt um Ronald Bilius Weasley die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Es ist grauenhaft, dass ein so junger Mensch so früh von uns gehen musste. Besonders schlimm muss es für seine nächsten Verwandten sein, die jeden Tag mit ihm zu tun hatten. Ich hatte nicht das Glück ihn kennen zu lernen, habe ihn nur einmal getroffen und das war bei der Beerdigung seines älteren Bruders. Aber aus den Geschichten, die ich gehört habe und den Erzählungen von seiner Mutter, seinem Vater und seinen Geschwister habe ich ein Bild von dem jungen Mann bekommen. Ein Bild, eines wirklich guten Sohnes und Freundes. Das zweitjüngste Kind der Familie stand vielleicht immer etwas im Schatten seiner größeren Brüder, aber das hat ihn nie davon abgehalten seinen Weg zu gehen und den anderen zu zeigen, was er konnte."

_Alle erwarten von mir, dass ich so gut bin wie die andern, aber wenn ich es schaffe, ist es keine große Sache, weil sie es schon vorgemacht haben.³_

Ein elfjähriger Ron erschien in Harrys Gedanken und er musste schwer schlucken. Harry verdrängte das Bild und lauschte weiter dem Mann.

"Wir werden ihn in guter Erinnerung behalten und an den jungen Mann denken, der oft stur war und mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte. Wir werden ihn in Erinnerung behalten, als denjenigen, der Quidditch so sehr liebte und alles für diesen Sport tat, der Schokofroschkarten sammelte und immer loyal war. Wir werden uns an den erinnern, der sein Leben gab, um ein anderes zu retten. Alleine diese Tat sagt so viel über seinen Charakter aus. Wir werden ihn auf jeden Fall in unseren Herzen behalten, denn dort gehört er hin. Er verdient es nicht vergessen zu werden."

Der Mann trat zur Seite. Nur sehr wenige Leute schrien auf, als rings um Rons Leichnam und um den Tisch, auf dem er lag, helle und weiße Flammen aufloderten: sie stiegen immer höher und verdeckten den Körper. Weißer Rauch bewegte sich spiralförmig nach oben und bildete merkwürdige Formen. Eine Sekunde später war das Feuer verschwunden. An seiner Stelle stand nun ein weißes Grabmal, das Rons Leichnam und den Tisch umschloss, auf dem er geruht hatte.² Genau in dem Moment bekam Harry den ersten Regentropfen ab. Erst nieselte es, doch schnell wurde der Regen stärker.

"Wir apparieren in den Fuchsbau!", rief Arthur über den Friedhof.

Andere wiederholten seine Worte und nach und nach verschwanden sie alle.

"Bill, sag den anderen, dass wir gleich nachkommen!", rief Harry zum ältesten der Weasley-Brüder.

Er nickte verstehend und verschwand dann auch mit einem _Plop_.

Ginny, Hermine und Harry waren die Einzigen, die noch auf dem Friedhof standen und der Regen wurde stärker. Harry fand es gut, dass es, im Gegensatz zu Dumbledores Beerdigung, regnete. Die Sonne hatte ihn letztes Jahr verhöhnt, aber der Regen spendete ihm Trost und ihm war, als würde er mit um Ron weinen. Und nun konnte auch Harry seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie liefen ihm heiß über die Wangen und vermischten sich mit dem Regen, der unaufhörlich vom Himmel kam. Hermine und Ginny weinten ebenfalls. Ginny lehnte an seiner rechten Schulter, während Hermine seine linke Hand fest umklammerte. Sie schluchzten beide immer wieder und Harry kam es noch immer schrecklich unwirklich vor. Noch immer glaubte er, dass Ron jeden Augenblick aufstehen würde. Ron konnte einfach nicht tot sein. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Es durfte nicht sein. Gleich würde er aufwachen und alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Aber er wachte nicht auf. Es war die Realität und er musste sich damit abfinden. Die Tränen wurden immer mehr. Sie tropften von seiner Nase in seinen Schoß. Seine Klamotten wurden immer nässer, ebenfalls die von Ginny und Hermine. Harry hatte den Eindruck der Regen wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Stattdessen wurde er immer stärker und heftiger. Harry fiel etwas ein und ohne lange zu überlegen griff er in seine Umhangtasche und holte einen Schokofrosch heraus. Er nahm Hermines Hand und legte ihn in diese.

"Schokolade hilft immer.", murmelte er leise.

Seine Stimme war brüchig. Hermine nickte und öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel. Sie biss hinein, aber die Tränen wurden noch mehr.

"Er hat sie geliebt.", sagte sie mit dem Mund voller Schokolade.

Die drei schwiegen, während Hermine den Schokofrosch zu Ende aß. Rein aus Gewohnheit sah sie auf die Karte und erstarrte. Unter dem Kopf einer Hexe stand in Druckbuchstaben 'Agrippa'.

oOo

Im Gegensatz zu Ottery St. Catchpole schien in Surrey die Sonne und es regnete nicht. Die Straßen, die Häuser und die meisten Pflanzen waren trocken. Die Bewohner sonnten sich in der Mittagssonne oder aßen zu Mittag. So auch die Familie Dursley im Ligusterweg Nummer Vier. Vernon Dursleys Schwester, Magda, war zu Besuch und so hatte Petunia schön gekocht und den Tisch gedeckt.

Sie hatten gerade angefangen zu essen, als Dudley wütend schnaubte und auch gleich darauf schimpfte: "Die können doch nicht einfach die Sendung unterbrechen!"

"Auf Grund einer Sondermeldung wird das Programm kurz unterbrochen. Uns hat gerade die Nachricht erreicht, dass der Terrorist, der in den letzten Monaten sein Unwesen in ganz England getrieben hat, tot ist.", sagte ein Nachrichtensprecher.

"Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass die Polizei den gefangen hat. Hat schon viel zu lange gedauert.", grunzte Vernon.

"Wir haben die große Ehre ein Interview mit unserem Retter machen zu können und schalten deshalb zu Tom."

Das Bild änderte sich und ein hagerer, junger Mann erschien.

"Ja, das ist allerdings eine Ehre", meldete sich Tom zu Wort. „Das ist Harry Potter, der junge Mann, der es geschafft hat, uns alle zu retten."

Dudley machte den Mund auf und zu, während seine kleinen Schweinsäuglein auf den Bildschirm starrten, wo Harry nun zu sehen war.

Petunia verschluckte sich an ihrem Essen und starrte dann ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm.

Auch Vernon erging es nicht besser, er starrte in den Fernseher und wurde immer röter.

Aber Magda Dursley traf es am schlimmsten von den Vieren. Sie kippe hinten über und fiel in Ohnmacht.

"Oh, was haben Sie denn da?", fragte Tom und deutete auf Harrys Stirn, welcher einige Strähnen beiseite zog. "Eine wirklich außergewöhnliche Narbe!"

The End Das Ende

Rowling, Joanne K., Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, Hamburg, 1998: Seite 110

² Rowling, Joanne K., Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, Hamburg, 2005: Seite 649

³ Rowling, Joanne K., Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, Hamburg, 1998: Seite 111

Wie ihr gesehen habt, es war Wurmschwanz, der Harry das Leben gerettet hat. Und so schreibe ich passender Weise als nächstes eine FF über Peter Pettigrew und seinen Verrat an den Potters. _Der vergessene Rumtreiber_ ist so zusagen die Vorgeschichte von _Harry Potter vs Lord Voldemort _und _Never Ending Story_.

Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr auch diese lest, vielleicht versteht ihr dann noch ein paar Sachen aus dieser FF besser. ;)

**Hier geht es zu **_**Der vergessene Rumtreiber**_**: **

**(sucht einfach bei harrypotter-xperts . de nach Leni2oo5 . Dort findet ihr auch meine anderen Geschichten (Oneshots))**

Und ihr müsst keine Angst haben. Die meisten Dinge, die in dieser FF offen gelassen wurden (z.B. was aus Bellatrix und Co. wird), werden in der Fortsetzung geklärt.

**Ich habe mich jetzt entschlossen, wie ich es machen werde. Ich habe jetzt hier das letzte Kapitel gepostet und sobald ich die Fortsetzung veröffentliche schreibe ich euch eine Eule/PN/E-mail. Wer benachrichtigt werden will, soll mir das bitte sagen, denn nur denen schicke ich eine PN/Eule/E-mail.**

**An die Schwarzleser und -leserinnen:**

Es freut mich natürlich auch, dass ihr meine FF gelesen habt. Wenn ihr das hier lest, habt ihr wohl genauso mit gefiebert, euch gefreut, vielleicht sogar geweint, wie all die anderen, die diese FF gelesen haben. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr euch "überwinden" würdet und mir ein einziges kleines Kommentar schreibt. Ihr müsst mir nicht einmal sagen, dass ihr schwarz gelesen habt. Es reicht ein: "Hast du gut gemacht!". Wisst ihr, ich habe jetzt 1 Jahr und 8 Monate an dieser FF geschrieben. Das war so viel Arbeit. Ich hatte gute und schlechte Tage und hätte manchmal am liebsten alles hin geschmissen, aber das habe ich nicht getan. Ich habe auch für euch weiter geschrieben. Auch für euch, obwohl ich nicht einmal weiß, ob es euch gibt. Es würde mich sehr sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir als Gegenleistung einfach sagt: "Ja, mich gibt es!" Also: klickt jetzt nicht einfach weg, sondern lest auch noch den Rest und vielleicht schreibt ihr mir ja doch noch einen winzig kleinen Kommi. Ich werde nicht beißen. Versprochen! Außerdem hat es noch zwei Vorteile: Ich gehe mit mehr Kraft in die nächste FF, was heißt, dass sie schneller fertig wird. Und dann schreibe ich eine Fortsetzung und wenn ihr das hier lest, dann wollt ihr doch auch wissen, wie es weiter geht. Der andere Vorteil ist, dass ihr mir auch gleich sagen könnt, dass ihr eine Eule/PN/E-mail möchtet. ;)

**An Alle:**

**Jetzt, wo meine FF beendet ist, steht es euch frei, mich Fragen zu fragen, die ihr für noch nicht geklärt haltet. Etwas das ihr nicht verstanden habt, etwas das euch noch interessiert, etc. Natürlich werden einige Dinge erst in der Fortsetzung geklärt, aber das sage ich euch dann. ;)**

Und jetzt möchte ich euch natürlich allen noch einmal Danke sagen:

**Vielen Dank an: **(Die Reihenfolge hat nichts zu bedeuten. Sollte ich jemanden vergessen haben, bitte schreien ;))

**Von harrypotter-xperts . de:**

Lisa89

Katie Bell

Inga

Lovegirl

Bigben

Mary Jane Weasley

zamy

C.M.Black

gfghx

CharlieEvans

Marietta211

K!ngsleY

aha

Hagrid13

Bill Weasley

hermine potter

Anti-Umbridge-Liga

Blackcat

Blutige Baronin

Heyli

Martin Potter

Peppilus

weasley-fan

marsali

Xc!TeD

mellon1984

Hermione86

OD

handball-hermine

Shag

ciarogo

Gabrielle

harryginny 4ever

CaribianCat

harry91

cho chang 321

Schnuffel16

Beth Malfoy

KingsleyS

LondonLover

Mithrandir Earnur

Magicgirly

zuco103

alan4ever

smaily

Anna

BVB Fan 2005

Ralph van Seelen

rachelhp

RW14

Regulus A.Black

DaAlex

granger91

Golfo

Arnoux

Amberfan

Illuminati

Sly)

lilyevans

cony90

Ripley76

gInNy

havoc

Fee

Zaubermeister

Hedwig94

ronneron

whomping willow

Black Lady 66

Änne

Dunkle Lord

dobby-winky-kreacher

snape explodiert

MAPADOER

maddsn

Gramph

Bella14

band 7

Tonks21

Pure Myrrh

patric

tommel

Magic Hansi

donni dog

Dr-Siat

vicky

Potter90

Ginny&Harry

YIPPIEALBUS

HarryJamesPotter

padma002

Cissa

Mumu

krocki

Ginny-fan

Muggelw

ghostbuster

Neffe89RE

chap01

Krümelpotter

Raggatrix

Jona

leona

BigBOY

Lauli2oo5

NaughtyBUTnicE

nifi25ek

**Von harrypotter-fans:**

Durian

harry2392

--Ginny--

Evans, Lilly

ronja

+nina+

Aiako

DumbledoresArmee

SiskaCoda

Lily Evens

Madison / Ginevra -)--

Remus.Lupin

zampirik

Ginnsa

Ginny1992

HermineGinny

Fotter

smiley309

youschaevans

jeyevans

Redmagier

Eldarion

BingoBongo

Casseandra

Sirius-Black

**Von Fanfiction . net:**

hp6freak

Baba

Tybman

Jeanuts

Hermina

the fox

Nessy09

Arthus

Vielen, vielen Dank euch allen. Ohne euch wäre ich nie und nimmer so weit mit meiner FF gekommen, sondern hätte sie wohl schon nach wenigen Kapitel aufgegeben und abgebrochen. Und ihr seht ja, was ihr dann alles verpasst hättet. ALSO _**DANKE!**_ massenknuddeln Kekse und Tee verteil.

Und natürlich möchte ich mich noch einmal ganz doll, bei meinen Beta Leserinnen bedanken. Aber ganz besonders natürlich bei whomping willow, die wohl meine zuverlässigste Beta war und die es bis zum Schluss durchgehalten hat und meine Fehler beseitigt hat. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich angeschrieben habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde und ich möchte dich keines Falls mehr missen. ;)


	97. Fortsetzung

Fortsetzung

Ihr habt mal diese Fanfiction gelesen und ich sollte euch benachrichtigen, wenn ich die Fortsetzung anfange hoch zuladen. Genau das tue ich gerade. :D

Aber **Achtung!**

Die Fortsetzung ist auf harrypotter-xperts . de veröffentlicht und nicht hier auf .

Ich heiße dort Leni2oo5 und die Geschichte „Never Ending Story"

harrypotter-xperts.de/fanfiction?story9345&sid065473e6f2bf380a55bb100485576c49

Ich würde mich freuen, von euch zu hören ;)

lg Lena


End file.
